The Rise of a Warrior: Inuyasha
by The Legendary Dragon Reaper
Summary: My OC in Inuyasha. Pairings: OC x Kagome, Inuyasha x Kikyo, Miroku x Sango. Koga is more useful than in canon because he doesn't get enough credit. Also, very minor references to Bleach, become more obvious as the story goes on. Sequel up and completed.
1. Chapter 1

**(Arc 1: Episodes 1-4: Beginnings)**

500 years into the past, we see villagers running away in fear. From what you ask? None other than Inuyasha, the evil half dog demon who seeks the power of the Shikon jewel, a jewel capable of granting the wielder any wish, and multiply a demon's power ten-fold.

Inuyasha easily tore through the traps and made his way to where the Shikon jewel was stored.

As Inuyasha made his way to escape, Kikyo, the priestess guarding the Shikon jewel, appeared and used her spiritual powers to fire a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, sealing him to the sacred tree. No one noticed the confused and betrayed expression that adorned his face before he lost consciousness.

Immediately afterwards, Kikyo fell to her knees as blood began pouring out of an open wound in her shoulder. Her younger sister Kaede begged her to save her strength, but Kikyo simply requested that the Shikon jewel be burned with her body before dying.

Kaede honored this request, and the jewel disappeared. Until today…

This is where our story begins…

 **(500 years later: Modern Tokyo)**

To many, today was a normal day. But to Kenshiro Kamikaze, 9th grader in Tokyo, Japan, it was the 15th birthday of the girl he loved, Kagome Higurashi.

" _You got the necklace?"_ asked Ichigo over his cell phone

"Yep. Today's the day. I'm gonna tell her how I feel." Kenshiro said with determination

" _Good luck Kenshiro."_

"Thanks bro. I'll need it."

Then Kagome walked out of her house "Morning Kenshiro."

Kenshiro smiled as he put his phone on speaker "Morning Kagome. Happy birthday."

" _Happy birthday Kagome."_

"Thanks Ichigo! Good luck in your exams!"

" _I'll need it. Later guys."_ then Ichigo hung up

Kenshiro took a deep breath and handed Kagome the necklace "Happy birthday Kagome."

Kagome took the necklace and looked at it in awe "It's so beautiful."

' _Not nearly as beautiful as you.'_ thought Kenshiro, but didn't have the courage to say it out loud.

Kagome smiled and hugged him "Thank you Kenshiro."

Kenshiro blushed lightly.

Fortunately, too light for Kagome to see.

He watched as the sun reflected off of her beautiful black hair, highlighting her chocolate brown eyes.

Then Kagome and Kenshiro began to head to school when they saw Kagome's little brother Sota peering into the well house.

"What's the problem Sota?" asked Kenshiro

Sota informed them that the family cat, Buyo, had run into the well house.

Annoyed by this, Kagome and Kenshiro went into the well house and found Buyo by the Bone-eater's well in the middle of the building.

Then it happened.

One minute, everything was fine. The next, a centipede demon burst through the sealed, grabbed Kagome, and dragged her into the well.

"Get away from her you beast!" Kenshiro charged after the demon, but ended up being dragged in as well, and through a strange, glowing blue portal.

"Give it to me!" the demon hissed as it latched onto Kagome "Give me the Sacred Jewel!"

Enraged at seeing the love of his life in danger, Kenshiro, in a moment of incredible strength and rage, ripped off one of the demon's six arms and used it to stab the demon in the shoulder. Then, much to his surprise, Kagome broke free of the demon's hold by blasting it with a pure light, causing the demon to fall through the portal.

Then, everything went quiet, and Kenshiro and Kagome hit the bottom of the well.

"What was that about Kenshiro?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro shook his head "I don't know. But that demon mentioned something about the Shikon jewel. I think your grandpa told me about it once. Maybe he knows what's going on. Hey Sota! Can you throw down the rope ladder?"

He got no response.

"Damn little runt bailed!" Kagome muttered angrily.

Kenshiro helped Kagome out of the well, and they got a surprise. There wasn't even the slightest trace of the shrine. In its place was a lush green forest.

Then Kagome noticed something "Kenshiro look! The Sacred Tree!"

They ran through the forest to the Sacred Tree, and were quite surprised to find Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

"Is that a boy?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro slowly walked over to the tree and grabbed the arrow, only for it to shock him "The arrow has a sealing spell on it, and a powerful one at that. Judging by the deterioration rate of the arrow, and how much the vines have grown, I'd say he's been like this for about 50 years."

As he mused over this, he noticed Kagome slowly walk over to Inuyasha and… rub his dog ears.

" _These aren't the same type of ears demons usually have, at least from what I know. He must be a half demon."_ Kenshiro noted.

Then things got interesting as several armed villagers appeared and directed their weapons at Kagome and Kenshiro "You there! What're you up to?"

Kenshiro summarized the situation in two words: "Oh crap."

Kenshiro and Kagome were tied up by the villagers and brought back to their village, much to their irritation Kenshiro noticed several whispers about how they were either demons or spies from another village.

"Make way for the high priestess Kaede!" said one of them as an elderly priestess walked towards them.

Then, much to Kagome's annoyance, she began throwing powder at them.

The old priestess was about to throw another handful, when she stopped and took a good long look at Kagome. "Such a likeness to sister Kikyo."

Later that night, Kenshiro and Kagome were explaining their situation to Kaede, when things got ugly.

The centipede demon from the well appeared and began attacking the village.

"Our spears and arrows have no effect!" Shouted one of the villagers.

' _Let's hope those lessons worked.'_ Kenshiro grabbed a spear and charged.

Unfortunately, the spear was unable to pierce the demon's skin, and it sent Kenshiro flying into a tree with one sweep of its claw.

Badly injured but still determined, Kenshiro slowly emerged from the tree and saw the demon lunging to attack Kagome.

" _ **Do you need my power?"**_ hissed a voice in Kenshiro's head

Kenshiro suddenly found himself in a dark room. In front of him was a large silver Dragon " _ **Do you wish to protect her?"**_

Kenshiro looked on in shock and slight fear, but tried to remain calm "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The dragon smiled " _ **You need not fear me, little one. I have always been within you. Do you wish to protect her?"**_

Hearing this, Kenshiro calmed down and looked the dragon in the eye without fear "Yes. I need to protect the woman I love. I can't fail. I **won't** fail."

" _ **A noble reason. You are worthy, Kenshiro Kamikaze. My name is Ryu. My spirit has been passed down through the greatest warriors for centuries. I have made myself known to you because you are part of a great legacy. But I cannot tell you everything, not yet at least. For now, I can only give you a small sample of my power. This will be enough to protect her."**_

Kenshiro bowed "Thank you Ryu." and then everything faded.

Kenshiro opened his eyes, and noticed he was now wearing a dark green kimono with a dragon symbol on the front, as a sword appeared in his left hand. The sword was a silver katana with a black handle and dragon scales on the side of the blade.

" _ **This is a sword made from my scales: the Ryuuga. It shall always be part of you."**_

With this newfound power, Kenshiro prepared to charge.

The centipede lunged at Kagome, but Kenshiro sliced off two of its arms in one stroke, and sent it flying with a strong kick.

Kagome looked at him in astonishment "Kenshiro, where did you get that sword? And how did you get so strong?"

Kenshiro smiled "I got it from a friend."

Kagome wanted to question him, but Kenshiro gave her a 'Tell you later' look.

Suddenly, the centipede demon rebounded and slashed at Kenshiro, sending him flying into the forest.

Kenshiro crashed next to the tree where Inuyasha was sealed.

Still bound to the tree, Inuyasha awoke and smirked evilly "I can smell it. The scent of the woman that killed me."

Kenshiro once again used the Ryuuga and slashed at the demon, severing two of its arms, but fell to his knees, his injuries catching up to him.

"I got to say, not bad for a human." Inuyasha muttered

As this happened, Kagome ran over to them.

Seeing Kagome, Inuyasha was about to tell her off when he got a good look at her face "You're not her…"

Kagome was about to question, but she noticed Kenshiro shoot her a 'Deal with it later' look.

The centipede demon grabbed Kagome, and in a burst of power, blasted the demon with a pure light. Then it appeared. The Shikon jewel suddenly emerged from Kagome's body. Unfortunately, this was the perfect opportunity for the centipede demon to swallow the jewel, multiplying its power.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously "Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?"

Kagome slowly nodded and reached for the arrow.

"You mustn't remove the arrow!" shouted Kaede as she arrived on horse "That arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! You must not free Inuyasha!"

"Open your eyes you old hag!" Inuyasha barked "It's either me or that thing! Once it completely absorbs the jewel, it's all over."

"Kagome." said Kenshiro, deadly serious "I don't think we have a choice."

Kagome slowly nodded and reached for the arrow. After a bit of a struggle, she ripped it out, freeing Inuyasha.

Now free, Inuyasha easily slaughtered the centipede demon, freeing the jewel in the process.

Unfortunately, now that the centipede was out of the way, Inuyasha turned on them, threatening them to give him the jewel or die.

Mustering the strength he could, Kenshiro once again wielded the Ryuuga, countering Inuyasha's deadly claws in the process.

Fortunately, this gave Kaede the time needed to perform a spell that cast a rosary of enchanted beads of subjugation around his neck, much to his annoyance.

Inuyasha chased the two of them to a bridge, where Kenshiro collapsed from his injuries and lost his hold on the jewel, and it rolled onto the bridge, just inches away from falling into Inuyasha's clutches.

Kagome remembered how Kaede informed her of a trigger word that would activate the rosary.

"Sit boy!" She cried out desperately

Then the beads activated, causing Inuyasha to faceplant into the ground.

At that moment, Kaede arrived with several villagers "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you don't have the power to remove the beads of subjugation."

"Shut up you old hag!" Inuyasha barked "I'd kill you, but you look half dead already."

"The word please." said Kaede with a deadpanned expression

Kenshiro smirked weakly "I've got this one. Sit boy."

Inuyasha face-planted again, only this time twice as hard, causing him to crash through the bridge and fall into the river below.

 **(Next Morning- Kaede's Village)**

While Kaede tended to Kenshiro's injuries, Kagome watched as the villagers were rebuilding after the centipede's attack "So much destruction, in just one night."

Kaede nodded "Things will get worse now that the Shikon Jewel has returned. And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions."

Kenshiro frowned slightly "Speaking of which…" He turned to a certain Inuyasha laying on the floor a few feet away "What the hell are you doing here?"

Inuyasha just glared at him "What's it look like? I'm waiting for you to give me the jewel."

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede mused

"What do you need the jewel for anyway?" asked Kenshiro "You seem strong enough now, even if you are only a half-demon."

Inuyasha visibly tensed and clenched his fist tightly.

"Half demons are thought of as outcasts. Accepted by neither their demon nor their human brethren. Inuyasha is no exception." Explained Kaede

Inuyasha angrily punched the floor "Who the hell do you think you are you old hag?! Don't go on like you know everything about me!"

Kaede was unfazed "I suppose it can't be helped if you do not recognize me. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on you. Kaede."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly in realization "So you're that kid?"

"50 years have passed since that day, and I have grown old." explained Kaede

Inuyasha smirked "Human age so easily. Good thing I don't have to worry."

"Kikyo didn't have to worry either. Kikyo died." replied Kaede "On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment before scoffing "So she died, huh? Good riddance."

Kaede continued, ignoring him "But I now know that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation." all eyes snapped towards her "It's not just your appearance or your spiritual powers. The fact that you carried the jewel within yourself. That alone is irrefutable proof."

News of this spread throughout the village quickly, and their respect for Kagome multiplied instantly.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, lost in his thoughts ' _So… She died.'_

At that moment, Kenshiro arrived and threw a pair towards him.

He caught it behind his back without even looking. "What's this?"

"Offerings from the villagers. Apparently it's out of gratitude for fighting off the demon."

Inuyasha jumped down and helped himself. Suddenly, he turned serious and turned in a certain direction.

"What is it?" asked Kenshiro

Inuyasha growled slightly "Looks like your little friend is in a deep mess."

Kenshiro looked at him seriously and angrily "Kagome? What direction?"

Inuyasha just pointed. Immediately after, Kenshiro took off, with Inuyasha following.

 **(With Kagome)**

Kagome was not having fun. First, she got kidnapped by bandits. Then, their HUGE boss turned on them. Now, the bandits were cowering and she was about to be cut to bits.

But just before the blade connected, Kagome vanished, and a massive hole appeared in the wall, allowing the bandits to get away.

Kenshiro then appeared, Ryuuga strapped to his back, holding Kagome in his arms bridal style. Inuyasha then appeared next to him.

Kenshiro looked at her, a mixed expression on his face "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome saw the sunlight reflecting off of him. For the first time, she noticed his muscular build, as well as his deep brown eyes, which were flooded with a mix of concern for her safety, and relief that she was alright.

Seeing him like this, Kagome blushed, a light pink staining her cheeks "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Kenshiro." and she kissed him on the cheek, her face turning bright red for only half a second, but long enough for Inuyasha to notice.

"Yeah, I hate to break up your little love fest." said Inuyasha, causing both of them to blush "But where's the jewel?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she laughed nervously, causing Kenshiro to facepalm.

Inuyasha then covered his nose "What the hell is that stench?!"

Kenshiro shrugged "I'm guessing that guy."

One of the buckle on the boss' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in his chest. Three eyes peer out of the hole and caws. It was the crow from last night in the village.

Inuyasha smirked maniacally "Looks like his heart was torn out. Then the thing nested here. Corpse crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to do the fighting for them."

"Hence the name?" asked Kenshiro

Inuyasha nodded.

Kenshiro then used the Ryuuga to stab through the corpse. Frightened, the crow attempted to flee, but not before grabbing the jewel.

Inuyasha silently glared at Kagome, until Kenshiro said a certain word.

The three chased the crow to the village, where Kenshiro sliced it to bits using the Ryuuga. Unfortunately, the crow was able to regenerate.

Seeing this, Kagome attached one of the crows's body parts to her sacred arrow.

' _So that's her plan.'_ Kenshiro mentally smirked ' _That thing will carry the arrow to the crow and free the jewel. Beautiful, kind, strong, AND smart. I really know how to pick them.'_

Unfortunately, that wasn't how things played out. The power of the sacred arrow obliterated the crow, but at a price. The arrow pierced the jewel, and it shattered, causing hundreds of fragments to scatter throughout the sky.

 **(Later)**

"You sure it's somewhere around here Kagome?" asked Kenshiro

Kagome nodded "I'm sure. I can feel it. But what was that light?"

At that moment, the head of the crow demon appeared and shot towards them, but Kenshiro used the Ryuuga to slice it in half, and something fell to the ground. "Oh dear god, please don't let this be what I think it is."

"And what exactly do you think it is?" asked Inuyasha

Kenshiro hesitated before Kagome answered for him "If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then it's a shard of the jewel."

Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't happy.

 **(Morning)**

While bathing in a river the next morning, Kagome reminisced about the conversation her, Kenshiro and Inuyasha had with Kaede the night before about gathering the Sacred jewel shards. While only Kagome had the power to locate the shards, only Kenshiro and Inuyasha had the strength to claim them.

Kagome rose from the water while thinking about what had happened the night before. When she emerged, she noticed Inuyasha staring at her… and he saw everything.

Kenshiro, who had been wearing a blindfold out of respect for Kagome's privacy, was ripped out of his meditation by a scream, followed by a "Sit boy!" and a loud thud.

Kenshiro walked over and smacked Inuyasha on the head "Let me guess. You were gonna try and steal the jewel shard?"

"Maybe. What of it?" growled Inuyasha

Kenshiro sighed "Look Inuyasha. The only way we can find all the shards is if we work together. And that's not gonna work if you're acting like such an ass."

"Look, if it's for the jewel, then I'll put up with you two. So quit nagging already!"

"You really do hate me, don't you?" Kagome approached them, dressed in a priestess kimono.

Inuyasha was distracted by how much she looked like Kikyo.

Kenshiro was distracted by her beauty, then smirked when he saw Inuyasha's look "What's with the look on your face, fur ball?"

Inuyasha growled at him and looked away, earning him glares from both Kenshiro and Kagome.

 **(Unknown Location)**

A certain figure was planning to steal the sacred jewel for herself.

Things were about to get ugly.

 **(Riverside)**

"Lady Kaede." a village woman approached them "It's my daughter." she explained the situation.

Kaede turned to the three "I must return. Try not to fight." and she left.

After a short pause, Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Hey."

"What?"

"Get undressed."

Miles away, a "SIT BOY!" and a loud thud could be heard, and Inuyasha was lying in a crater 2 ft deep.

"Don't screw with her if you want to live." Kenshiro warned venomously.

Kagome was already holding a large rock, prepared to strike "Pervert!"

"I didn't say get naked stupid!" Inuyasha barked. "I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

Kenshiro smirked at him "Why? Because she looks like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha just looked away indignantly "Whatever."

' _Oh please! Sota's more mature than this prick!'_ Kenshiro and Kagome thought simultaneously.

"Look, I'm not gonna work with someone who's always picking a fight!" Kagome said angrily

"Fine with me! I prefer to go it alone!" Inuyasha barked

Kagome said nothing as she went to pick up her stuff.

"Where're you going?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha

"I'm going home." she stated simply as she picked up her clothes "Goodbye, Inuyasha." and she began walking away "Kenshiro, you coming?"

Kenshiro shrugged "Go ahead. I've got something I want to check on."

Kagome started to walk away when Inuyasha stopped her, trying to get her to hand over the jewel shard. This attempt ended with a "sit", and a face plant.

Kenshiro kneeled down next to to him "Say what you want, you had that coming."

 **(With Kagome)**

Kagome was about to jump back into the well, when she noticed several strands of hair around the well. That's when she appeared. A woman by the name of Yura of the demon hair. Having heard about the return of the Shikon jewel, she tracked them down to steal the jewel for herself. Unfortunately, she didn't count on the jewel being shattered. What's worse is that she stole the jewel shard from Kagome and caused her to fall into the well, and she disappeared, much to the confusion of Yura.

 **(With Kenshiro and Inuyasha)**

Kenshiro and Inuyasha returned to the village, only to be attacked by the village women.

Inuyasha immediately assumed they were trying to attack him.

"They're not attacking you, stupid!" Kenshiro barked "They're being controlled! Can't you see the strings?" then he found an injured Kaede crawling towards them "Kaede, what happened?"

Kaede looked around "Where's Kagome?"

"Inuyasha pissed her off and she went back home." Kenshiro explained bluntly

Kaede explained that Yura was controlling the women with her strands of hair.

It turned out that the men were being controlled as well.

Within minutes and with some minor difficulty, Kenshiro and Inuyasha slashed through the hair, freeing the villagers.

 **(With Kagome)**

While Kenshiro and Inuyasha were fighting for their lives, Kagome found herself back at the Higurashi shrine in her era. After hearing the story, her grandfather decided to seal the well up for good.

 **(Feudal Era)**

After hiding the injured Kaede in a secluded spot in the forest, Kenshiro finally convinced Inuyasha to get Kagome to come back.

When they arrived, they found Kagome's things sitting next to the well.

"She really did it." Inuyasha mused "She went back to her own world."

"But why did she leave her stuff?" asked Kenshiro

"Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? Let's go already!" and with that, Kenshiro and Inuyasha jumped into the well.

 **(Modern Era)**

Kagome was about to eat dinner with her family "Let's dig in…"

When the door slammed open behind her, revealing Kenshiro and Inuyasha.

"Was it really necessary to leave me behind?" Kenshiro asked rhetorically

"Who said you could go home?!" Inuyasha barked

"But where did you…" Kagome trailed off

"Through the well. Same way you did."

Kagome was about to reply, when Grandpa Higurashi spoke for her "You lie! I made those spirit seals myself! There's no way you could've broken through!"

Kenshiro held one in between his fingers "You mean these things? I thought they were pieces of tape."

Grandpa Higurashi cried anime tears at this.

After a few moments of Sota and Mrs. Higurashi rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears, Kagome noticed something "Inuyasha! On your shoulder!"

Kenshiro looked to see a strand of hair on Inuyasha's shoulder ' _Oh ****.'_

The three ran to the well house to see dozens of thick strands of hair sticking out of the well.

Despite Kenshiro and Inuyasha's best efforts, every time they slashed through 1 strand, 3 more took its place.

Kagome looked at Kenshiro seriously "Kenshiro, I know what we have to do. if we stay here, gramps, mom, and Sota will be in danger. We have to lure Yura away."

Kenshiro nodded and took off the top of his kimono and gave it Kagome "This will protect you Kagome. It's made from the scales of an ancient dragon demon named Ryu. It's far stronger than ordinary armor."

Kagome's cheeks turned red at the sight of him shirtless "Th-thanks Kenshiro."

Kenshiro didn't notice Kagome blush, but Inuyasha did, and he smirked "Alright you two. Let's move."

 **(Feudal Era)**

The three ran through the forest, and found a campfire site with several headless corpses lying around it.

"Must've gotten caught in strands of Yura's hair." Kenshiro noticed Kagome pick up a bow and quiver of arrows from one of the bodies.

With that, they continued on and found Yura. Well, more like she found them when she attacked Inuyasha.

Then a fierce battle ensued.

Despite the protection from his Robe of the Fire Rat, Inuyasha was badly injured by Yura's attacks, enhanced by the stolen jewel shard.

That was when Kagome noticed a red skull that stuck out among the rest.

Understanding what she meant, Inuyasha distracted Yura while Kagome threw the skull to Kenshiro, who used the Ryuuga to slash it in two.

Immediately afterwards, Yura disintegrated, leaving nothing but an old comb in her wake.

"An old comb? ARE YOU ****ING KIDDING ME?!" Kenshiro screamed in a rage

"It was used to comb the hand of the dead." explained Inuyasha "That's probably how it got bewitched. An enchanted combos two is nothing to be surprised at these days." Then he fell to his knees from his injuries.

Kagome, however, was lost in her thoughts. ' _Man, since when was Kenshiro so brave and strong? And actually kind of hot?'_ As this ran through her mind, a light pink stained her cheeks.

In the cold of night, a powerful dog demon by the name of Sesshomaru, and his faithful imp servant Jaken came across an ancient burial ground. When they arrived, Sesshomaru was attacked by a large pack of wolves.

"The fang. I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to give myself even greater power! It seems my power is still insufficient. I'm still too naïve. Am I unsure of myself? No. I just don't know my limits. I presume too much about my power." he easily slaughtered the wolves using his poisonous whips.

 **(Morning: Kaede's Village)**

After the mess with Yura, Kenshiro helped Kagome realize that they would have to balance their normal lives with their gathering of the Shikon jewel shards. To make this easier, Kagome decide to bring her bike over to the Feudal Era.

Kenshiro lifted the bike out of the well, grabbed Kagome's hand and lifted out of the well.

A certain little flea demon was making his way to Inuyasha… That is, until he was run over by Kagome on her bike.

Kagome looked at Kenshiro "Did you hear something?"

Kenshiro just shrugged.

After meeting up with Inuyasha, the half demon felt looked at something on his chest to find the flea demon from earlier sucking on him "Greetings, Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smacked the flea and held him in his hand "Well, if it ain't Myoga the flea."

No one noticed Kagome grab a can of bug spray out of her bag.

"I bring urgent news for Master Inuyasha…" Myoga got out before suddenly collapsing.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who had a guilty look on her face.

 **(That Evening: After Reviving Myoga: In Kaede's Hut)**

"Someone's trying to find my old man's tomb?" asked Inuyasha

Myoga nodded "As guardian of his final resting place, I can bare it no longer."

Kaede then joined the conversation "Inuyasha, I have heard that your father was a great dog demon who ruled the western lands."

"So his father was a demon." Kenshiro mused "That means his mother was human. What was she like?"

"She was a beauty beyond compare." Myoga started… Before being flattened by an angry Inuyasha

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" asked Kenshiro

"Just drop it, okay?! She died a long time ago." Inuyasha barked as he exited the hut.

"What was that about?" asked Kagome

Kaede shook her head "I know not what upsets him."

 **(Nightfall)**

After a short while, Kenshiro and Kagome decided to talk to Inuyasha.

As they neared, a massive gust of wind blew, nearly knocking Inuyasha out of the tree.

"Get down!" He shouted

Kenshiro turned to Kagome seriously "You can feel it too, right?"

Kagome nodded "A powerful demonic aura. And it's closing in fast!"

At that moment, a massive Ogre appeared, at least 20 feet tall. Suddenly, from on top of its shoulder, a massive blast of fire shot towards them, but Inuyasha dodged, while Kenshiro stood in front of Kagome ' _Master Ryu, I need your help!'_

' _ **Very well. I will grant you the power of Sea. Use it to protect her.'**_

At that moment, the Ryuuga's blade was surrounded by water infused with demonic energy.

Kenshiro lifted the blade and slashed it in the direction of the fire " **Dragon Tsunami!"** And a demonic blast of water shot out from the blade, cancelling out the fire and landing a deep gash on the ogre's shoulder, causing the beast to howl in pain.

The one responsible for the flames was none other than Jaken, who scowled in the direction of Kenshiro.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru appeared behind him "Once we're through, I'll want Inuyasha dead."

Jaken simply nodded "Of course my lord."

"It is you. Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled

"Indeed. I've quite missed you as well." Sesshomaru replied simply as a slight smirk appeared on his face "Little brother."

Kagome seemed surprised by this "Brother?"

Sesshomaru spotted Kenshiro and Kagome and scowled "Humans?" then his eyes widened as he saw Kenshiro holding the Ryuuga "Inuyasha. Is he…?"

Inuyasha nodded once.

Jaken was confused by this "Lord Sesshomaru. That boy with the sword. Who is he?"

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken "Jaken. Has he used any demonic attacks based on the elemental properties?"

Jaken seemed confused, but nodded "He used a water-based attack to counter the fire from the staff of two heads."

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken seriously "Jaken, listen to me very carefully. Avoid any confrontation with that boy at all costs."

Jaken wanted to question him, but seeing the grave look Sesshomaru had on his face, he only nodded once.

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha snarled

"Why do you think, fool?" Sesshomaru retorted "I came to ask for the location of our father's grave."

"How the hell should I know that?"

"Seeing, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector." Sesshomaru quoted "That is the clue to the grave site."

Kenshiro's eyes widened in realization "So that explains it. I've actually been feeling some weird power around Inuyasha's eye. _Seeing, yet never seen_ must mean that it's hidden in his eye. _Protected, yet never known to its protector_ means that it was done without his knowledge."

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru heard this and he blitzed in front of Kenshiro "I see. Thank you for the information. What is your name?"

Kenshiro seemed surprised by this, but spoke without fear "My name is Kenshiro Kamikaze."

Then, to everyone's surprise, especially Jaken and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru bowed slightly "It is a true honor. I am Sesshomaru, new lord of the western lands. I am assuming you do not know of the Dragon Prophecy."

"Dragon prophecy? My older brother mentioned that to me once."

"Long ago, my father told me of a prophecy: One fateful day, one human would appear to wield the fang of the ancient dragon demon Ryu. You have already awakened one of the elemental powers sealed within the blade. There are 5 in total. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prize to collect." and with that, Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Inuyasha, and used his demonic power to rip some sort of black pearl out of his right eye.

Jaken then proceeded to crush the pearl, opening a portal.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore "Kenshiro, let's go!" then he turned to where Kagome was, or was supposed to be "You stay here, this is way too-" then he realized he was looking at an empty space and turned to Kenshiro "She already jumped in, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Are we gonna deal with that crap a lot?"

"Oh yeah."

"Come on already!" Kagome shouted from inside the portal.

' _Oh ****.'_ without a second thought, Kenshiro and Inuyasha jumped into the portal.

Kenshiro, Kagome and Inuyasha reached the end of the portal and found themselves in a desolate and rocky landscape, a gigantic skull of an animal stands in the middle of the land. Below the skull was an armor of sorts. A skeletal bird flew towards them and carries them on its back towards the skull.

"Inuyasha, are these the bones of your father?" asked Kenshiro

Inuyasha nodded mutely.

"His father was a demon in incomparable stature." explained Myoga "And here he is, in his true form, undistinguished."

"So what is Sesshomaru after here?"

"The treasured sword imbedded in his bones."

 **(Inside the skeleton)**

Inside the rib age of the skeleton, Sesshomaru finally found his prize, imbedded in stone "At last I have found the sacred sword. The sword capable of slaying 100 in one stroke. Tessaiga."

But as he he attempted to free it from the stone, the sword somehow rejected him, burning his hand.

"What happened?" asked Jaken

"Father has done his work well." Sesshomaru mused "There is a protective barrier around the sword."

At that moment, Inuyasha, Kenshiro and Kagome appeared.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha leapt to attack him, but Sesshomaru avoided it with ease.

"Hey Myoga. What's the deal with that rusty old sword?" asked Kenshiro, noticing Tessaiga.

"That is what Lord Sesshomaru is after. The sword from the fang of his and Master Inuyasha's father. The Tessaiga." explained Myoga

Breaking off from attacking, Inuyasha skeptically walked over to where the Tessaiga was "This thing? You can't even cut a piece of paper with this thing!"

"Look Inuyasha, it's pretty obvious you're not strong enough to beat Sesshomaru. So hurt his ego. Pull the sword out." Kenshiro explained, noticing the burns Sesshomaru had on his hand.

Realizing what Kenshiro meant, Inuyasha gripped the sword. Much to the surprise and horror of Jaken, he was immune to the spell that prevented Sesshomaru from obtaining it. Suddenly, Inuyasha and the sword were surrounded by a bright light. But when the light dissipated, the sword was still in place.

Aggravated by this, Inuyasha tried to squish Myoga between his fingers.

Forgetting the sword for the moment, Inuyasha leapt at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged and pinned Inuyasha against the wall.

As this went on, Kenshiro clashed with Jaken, while Kagome looked over the sword, and gripped at it. Surprisingly, the barrier didn't affect her. Seeing this, she pulled lightly, and the sword easily came out of the stone, much to the surprise of everybody.

' _What the ****?!'_ was what was on everybody's minds.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru quickly approached Kagome "Who are you? How did you manage to draw the sword?"

"Get away from her, Sesshomaru." Kenshiro snarled after knocking Jaken unconscious with the hilt of his sword "She has nothing to do with this."

Sesshomaru ignored Kenshiro and turned to Inuyasha "Neither you nor I could draw out Tessaiga. Although I expected Kenshiro to be able to thanks to the power of Ryu. But not the girl. Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You expect me to let her go?"

"Yeah. It's weird that she could and we couldn't." Inuyasha agreed "But she's just a human! She isn't involved in this. Kagome! Give him the sword!"

Kagome, however, disagreed "If he couldn't pull the sword out, he's not the rightful owner!"

In response to this, Sesshomaru used the poison emitting from his nails to melt the rib cage above her.

"Kagome!" Kenshiro cried in horror "Sesshomaru, please don't do this!"

Sesshomaru shook his head "My apologies Kenshiro, but if the girl plans to interfere with me obtaining Tessaiga, then I have no choice."

The rest of the rib cage fell, burying Kagome and the Tessaiga.

"KAGOME!" Kenshiro screamed in anguish. He then turned to Sesshomaru, grief and rage written all over his face. In his rage, he charged at Sesshomaru, who dodged the grief ridden Kenshiro's attacks easily.

Seeing the chance, Inuyasha charged in " **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** and attacked, but Sesshomaru easily leapt to the side and sent Inuyasha flying "Pathetic. But that's to be expected from a half-demon."

That struck a nerve. Inuyasha thought back to how he was shunned by the people of his village simply for being a half demon ' _That's right. I remember. My mother. She was crying. Crying for me.'_ he slowly rose and glared at Sesshomaru "Half-demon or not, I can't forgive you for insulting my mother!" he charged at Sesshomaru with newfound speed, clawing at Sesshomaru's chest, damaging his armor "That was for my mother!"

"This is for the woman I love!" Kenshiro roared as his Ryuuga clashed with Sesshomaru's poison whip.

At that moment, Kagome emerged from the gooey pile while gasping for air "I thought I was a goner!"

The one thing on everybody's minds was ' _The ****?!'_

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru "You actually tried to kill me!" She handed the Tessaiga to Inuyasha "The sword has special powers. We underestimated it."

"Kagome, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how are you still alive?" asked Kenshiro

Myoga spoke up from hiding in Kenshiro's kimono "Amazing. The sword must be what protected her. Master Inuyasha, use the sword on Sesshomaru himself!"

Sesshomaru scoffed at this "Big words for such small vermin. Let's see if a half-demon can even wield the Tessaiga. I myself shall be the witness!" he changed into his true form: a massive white dog demon.

' _Oh ****.'_ ran through everybody's minds.

Inuyasha attempted to stab Sesshomaru in the back with the Tessaiga, but the sword was too dull. Sesshomaru then leapt at Kagome, who suddenly disappeared and reappeared, being carried bridal style in Kenshiro's arms.

Kenshiro smiled at her "I guess that makes 2."

Kagome blushed at this.

Inuyasha wasn't faring too well with Sesshomaru "Hey Myoga! What's the deal? This sword can't even bruise, let alone cut!"

"Well, master Inuyasha…" Myoga hopped off of Inuyasha "I suppose it'll make a lovely heirloom, if nothing else. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hey! You little traitor!"

"And don't let Sesshomaru push you around!" Myoga sprinted away.

Even Sesshomaru's drool was poisonous, melting the floor beneath them.

Seeing this, Kenshiro, Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to go upwards.

"Damn it!" swore Inuyasha "How am I supposed to beat him if the Tessaiga can't even scratch him?"

Kenshiro stood and drew the Ryuuga "I don't know, but we can't just lay down and die. Take a breather Inuyasha. I'll protect you. _To protect the woman I love, I won't lose!'_ And he slashed at Sesshomaru, sending the mighty dog demon backwards.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization as the Tessaiga began pulsing ' _To protect. That's it!_ Kenshiro, stand back. I've got this."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Get that half-demon Inuyasha! Devour him, head first!" Jaken screamed before being hit by a skull in the back of the head.

"Let's see who eats who, you little runt!" Kagome retorted as she threw more skulls at Jaken.

Jaken was about to reply, when Kenshiro **finally** knocked him unconscious by hitting him with the flat end of Ryuuga's blade.

"Aren't you going to get involved?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro shook his head "From here on out, this is his fight."

Sesshomaru leapt at Inuyasha, who dragged Tessaiga along Sesshomaru's left leg and then sliced it clean off.

Inuyasha examined the Tessaiga "It looks like a fang. The old man really did leave behind something good. So here we are. Two brothers fighting over father's sword. But compared to him, you and me are nothing. Just like a couple of fleas jumping around on his body. We're nowhere his equal. I may not have any fond memories of him, but it was me he chose to hide his tomb in after all. I'd rather give up an eye than give up his sword."

"Don't you mean give up an arm?" Kenshiro kicked Jaken again.

Inuyasha smirked "Yeah, what he said. Maybe I'm not so worthless than, am I?!"

Enraged, Sesshomaru charged, but Inuyasha sent him flying off the corpse by swinging the sword at him.

But before he hit the ground, Sesshomaru transformed into a white glowing orb and flew away, with Jaken running after him.

"Well, that was fun." Kenshiro said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha smirked "I guess the sword isn't a piece of junk."

"You see? I was right." Myoga said as appeared out of nowhere on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Wait!" He shouted as he saw Kenshiro draw the Ryuuga "I wasn't running away." He pointed to some skeleton birds "I was getting us all a ride home."

Not convinced, Inuyasha flattened him.

 **(Kaede's Village)**

After that, they returned to the village.

"Hey guys, I was wondering. Maybe we should leave the village to find more jewel shards in other areas.." Kenshiro suggested

Inuyasha nodded "We can't just wait for every demon with a jewel shard to come to us."

This was just the beginning of a huge adventure.

But little did these three know, a much bigger threat was coming…


	2. Chapter 2

**(Episodes 9-11: Enter Shippo & The Thunder Brothers/ Trouble in the Modern Era)**

As suggested by Kenshiro, him, Inuyasha and Kagome had started traveling around Feudal Japan to gather more Shikon Jewel Shards.

Right now, Kagome was showing Inuyasha the wonders of instant ramen "Ok, the three minutes are up."

Inuyasha began slurping the noodles like a vacuum cleaner "Not bad, not bad! I can see how this would catch on."

"See? Not everything from our time sucks. A large majority, I won't deny. But not everything. Although apparently surroundings mean absolutely nothing to you." Kenshiro looked around where they took a break. An old battle ground, much to the dismay of Kagome.

At the moment, Kenshiro was explaining to Inuyasha and Myoga about some of humanity's greater accomplishments, such as trading with other lands and how man has traveled to the moon.

Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark as a massive vortex appeared.

" _ **You down there!"**_ he vortex growled " _ **You posses shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel.'**_

In response, Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga while Inuyasha prepared to draw the Tessaiga.

"It looks like foxfire." Myoga mused

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "Fox-what now?"

At that moment, the vortex transformed… into some sort of cute gigantic pink blob.

" _ **Hand over the jewel."**_ It growled " _ **The jewel, or your lives!"**_

Kenshiro and Inuyasha just shared a 'What the Hell?' kind of look before Inuyasha used one of his nails to 'pop' the blob, which then turned into a little red haired kid with a bushy tail.

"It's a kid." Kagome mused, while Kenshiro and Inuyasha looked on, disappointed.

"Who dares to burst my bubble?!" The kid growled, only to be picked up by the tail by Inuyasha.

"Looks like a badger or a squirrel." Inuyasha mused out loud

Kenshiro shook his head "No, I think he looks more like a fox cub."

The kid nodded "I am a fox."

Kagome raised an eyebrow "A fox? It's so cute!"

Suddenly, the kid switched himself out with a weighted statue, crushing Inuyasha's hands, while he dug through Kagome's backpack and took the bottle containing the sacred jewel shards "Our time together has been short but sweet! Farewell!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Not a minute later, Inuyasha noticed a skull with a bushy tail hopping away, and angrily clenched his fist.

A minuted later, the fox is seen sitting next to them, pouting with a huge bump on his head.

"My name is Shippo." said the little kitsune **(A:N Kitsune = Fox)**

"Why are you after the jewel shards anyway?" Kagome sprayed some medicine on his bump.

"For my father." explained Shippo "I need to get the shards of the jewel to avenge him."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow at this "Avenge? As in he was killed?"

Shippo nodded and explained how his father had found a Sacred jewel shard, but the Thunder brother demons Hiten and Manten had killed him and stole the shard, with Manten skinning the poor fox and making the fur into an accessory.

"The Thunder Brothers?!" asked Myoga in shock and horror "Those two are very dangerous."

Inuyasha scoffed "So what? I'll just kill them and take all their jewel shards."

Shippo snorted "And man will travel to the moon. As if a mere half-demon and some human will be able to defeat the Thunder Brothers."

In response, Inuyasha thumped Shippo on the head repeatedly.

As advised by Kenshiro, Shippo quickly gave out an apology.

But Inuyasha had just fallen into his trap.

Shippo then trapped his arms using a Jizo statue and a fox charm seal, pinning him to the ground.

He then proceeded to swipe the jewel shards and ran off, with an angry Kagome chasing after him.

"You're not going after her?" asked Inuyasha

Kenshiro shook his head "Getting between and angry Kagome and her prey is pretty much suicide."

Unfortunately, that's when things got ugly.

 **(Kagome and Shippo)**

While running from Kagome, Shippo was found by Manten, the younger Thunder brother. Noticing that Shippo had jewel shards, Manten prepared to charge a blast of lightning to kill Shippo, but was pierced through the nose by an arrow, courtesy of Kagome.  
Aiming for the jewel shards that Manten had in his forehead, Kagome fired a second arrow, but it only glanced off his head, causing 2 of his 3 remaining strands of hair to fall out.

Enraged, Manten shot a demonic blast of lightning towards them, intent on frying them. Kagome and Shippo barely avoided, but Kagome hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious.

While Shippo was able to escape with the jewel shards, the unconscious Kagome was abducted by Manten.

 **(Kenshiro and Inuyasha)**

Even with Ryu's power, Kenshiro was having no luck with peeling the tag off and freeing Inuyasha.

That's when Shippo returned "I'll help you. But only if you both promise NOT to hit me."

Both agreed. Somewhat.

Shippo then proceeded to peel the tag off "Now-"

He was cut off by Inuyasha continuously hitting him over the head. Well, I did say somewhat.

"I thought you promised…" Shippo got out.

Inuyasha then proceeded to shake Shippo down and took the jewel shards back.

"Hey squirt, where's Kagome?" asked Kenshiro, suddenly realizing she wasn't with the little kitsune.

At the mention of her name, Shippo flinched.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kenshiro, who angrily grabbed Shippo by the skull, clearly meaning 'tell me what I want to know, or I will crush your skull like an egg.' "Where. Is. Kagome?"

Valuing his life over his pride, Shippo informed them that Kagome was captured by the Thunder Brothers.

Reluctantly, Kenshiro let Shippo go "Inuyasha, can you track Kagome's scent?"

Inuyasha nodded as he picked up Kagome's bike and took off, with Kenshiro, Shippo and Myoga following suit.

 **(With Kagome)**

In the lair of the Thunder Brothers, Kagome had come up with a plan to trick Hiten and Manten into believing that Kenshiro and Inuyasha have more jewel shards than they did combined. Hiten had three shards, Manten had two. She told them that Kenshiro, master of the Ryuuga, was in love with her, and that he would give them the shards as a ransom.

"Just remember." Hiten warned venomously "If you're lying, you'll be a head shorter."

It was the farthest thing from a lie, but Kagome didn't know that Kenshiro was in love with her.

 **(With Kenshiro and the others)**

Back with the others, Kenshiro was in the middle of a conversation with Ryu inside his head, in preparation for the upcoming fight against the Thunder Brothers.

' _ **Kenshiro, it's time I taught you how to counterbalance the demonic elements. There are 5 elemental properties in total: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. Each one counters another: Fire is strengthened by wind, Wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Water, and Water beats Fire. You have already unlocked the Water property. Also, every time you unlock one element in order to counter another, you also unlock the element used by your enemy. Since you awakened the water property, you also awakened the Fire property. I've now awakened the Wind element. Once you fight the Thunder Brothers, it should awaken the Lightning Property as well.'**_

' _I thank you, master Ryu.'_

"Master Inuyasha, we must hurry before the Thunder Brothers do something to Kagome!" Myoga warned

Inuyasha shrugged "I'm sure she can take care of herself. She's probably knocking their blocks off as we speak."

Myoga shook his head "We can only hope. But if the rumors are true, the Thunder Brothers do not keep beautiful young women long before devouring them."

Shippo tensed "You don't think Kagome is…"

Inuyasha scoffed "Didn't you hear? He said beautiful young women."

Kenshiro ended the discussion with one word "Sit."

At that moment, the four of them were attacked by a massive blast of lightning. Fortunately, Kenshiro and Inuyasha got themselves, Shippo and Myoga out of the way in time.

"Very impressive maneuvers, dodging my lightning bolt." Hiten praised sarcastically before looking at Kenshiro "You must be Kenshiro."

Kenshiro sneered at him "So what if I am?"

At that moment, Manten appeared on a hovering cloud with Kagome, who beamed at seeing them "Kenshiro!"

"Kagome!" Kenshiro shouted in relief ' _Thank god she's alright.'_

Hiten smirked deviously "Judging by your expression, it seems the girl speaks the truth. Now hand over the Shikon jewel shards, or you'll never see your lover alive again!"

Kenshiro snarled at him "Nice try. I'm no fool. Hand over the girl first, then you get the shards. But if you harm her in any way, shape, or form, you'll both be a head shorter."

Kagome was shocked by this ' _Wow. Just, wow.'_

Hiten smirked "Well, it's clear that you do have some jewels for us. Jewels that will be mine!"

Hiten charged in, aiming to kill, but Kenshiro used the Ryuuga to clash with Hiten's Thunder Pike spear.

Hiten retreated into the air and smirked "You do have power, but no style. This will be an interesting battle."

' _And hopefully, your last.'_ Kenshiro took a battle stance.

Hiten charged an attack " **Lightning Burst!"** a demonic blast of lightning shot towards Kenshiro, but Inuyasha tossed him the sheath to the Tessaiga, allowing Kenshiro to block the attack.

Hiten broke away, and Kenshiro tossed away the sheath, which had cracked under the strain of Hiten's attack.

Manten rode his cloud to where Inuyasha was, but Kagome pushed him off of the cloud, causing it to dissipate, with Manten falling to the ground, and Kagome landing on top of him.

Enraged, Manten attempted to blast Kagome, but Shippo used his spinning top illusion to subdue him.

When the illusion faded, it happened.

The last strand of Manten's hair fell out.

In a fit of rage, Manten attempted to fry them both with his lightning, but suddenly collapsed forward and coughed up some blood.

It was revealed the Inuyasha had used the Tessaiga to impale Manten from behind.

"MANTEN!" Hiten screamed in terror, breaking off from attacking Kenshiro to tend to his fallen younger brother.

After some final parting words about how he would trade all of his hair just to be Hiten's brother again in the next life, Manten died with a smile on his face.

"You wretches! You slaughtered my brother!" Hiten screamed in anguish, tears streaming down his face "Rest assured that we will always be as one, brother." he bit down into Manten's corpse.

"What's he doing?" asked Kagome

"Hiten bit into Manten's head to fuse the jewel shards with his own body. Kenshiro, you must be even more cautious now. Hiten now holds the power of 5 jewel shards." Myoga stated grimly

"How dare you strike down my brother." Hiten spat with a venomous smirk "You killed my beloved brother. LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE LOSING SOMEONE YOU LOVE! **SONIC THUNDER!"** he shot a demonic blast of lightning towards Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo.

Inuyasha leapt out of the way.

Kagome and Shippo, however, weren't so lucky.

"Kagome…" Kenshiro whispered in grief

Hiten smirked evilly "Wouldn't waste my breath on her."

"KAGOME!" Kenshiro screamed in grief and sorrow.

"What a shame. Seems that she and that fox child are dead." Hiten spat "Now you know how it feels."

"You wretch. You swine. YOU MOTHER ****ER!" Kenshiro screamed in grief and anger, tears of rage streaming down his face.

"Master Inuyasha, aren't you going to help him?" asked Myoga

Inuyasha shook his head slowly "This is his fight. It's not my place to get involved."

Myoga nodded in understanding.

With a sudden burst of speed, Kenshiro stabbed Hiten in the shoulder "That was for Shippo."

He then slashed at Hiten's chest, landing a deep gash, as well as destroying his armor and his Thunder Pike "That was for his father. _Master Ryu, it's time!"_

' _ **Very well. Use it to avenge her. And for what it's worth Kenshiro, I'm truly sorry. She didn't deserve this. Never before had I seen a woman as strong or pure hearted as her.'**_

' _Thank you master Ryu, but now is not the time for feeling sorry for myself. Now, I must avenger her!'_ Kenshiro raised his sword as it was surrounded by demonic wind "AND THIS IS FOR THE WOMAN I LOVE! BURN IN HELL YOU WRETCH! **DRAGON CYCLONE!"** And a dragon made entirely of demonic wind shot out from the Ryuuga at blinding speeds, devouring Hiten, whose last thoughts were ' _I was defeated… By this human…'_ as he was completely vaporized, leaving only his five jewel shards behind.

With the battle over, Kenshiro fell to his knees, sobbing in grief, tears of anguish and pain streaming down his face.

"Kenshiro." Myoga said softly "The sacred jewel shards."

"I don't care." Kenshiro choked out "If only I had taken care of Hiten sooner, I could've save them. My weakness cost Kagome her life. It's all my fault."

"Kenshiro…" said a voice as a blue glowing light appeared behind him

Kenshiro dried his tears, turned around and gasped "K-Kagome?"

There was Kagome, holding Shippo in her arms, surrounded by a blue light.

"Kenshiro, you fought the battle hard and well." Kagome said with a smile

"Thanks to you, I was able to avenge my father." added Shippo

"Looks like their souls have come to bid a final farewell." Myoga said from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kenshiro eyes widened "What?" as he ran over to Kagome and suddenly grabbed her by the wrist "Don't go!" much to her surprise.

The blue light then shot upward into the sky and disappeared.

"KAGOME!" Kenshiro screamed, but then looked down to find that she and Shippo were still there. And he was still holding her hand.

Both blushed lightly as Kenshiro let go.

"You're still alive?" Kenshiro asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Where did that come from?" asked Kagome.

Shippo watched as the blue light disappeared ' _Father. It was your Foxfire that saved us, wasn't it?'_

In any case, Kenshiro hugged Kagome tightly, her face turning red in the process.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered softly as his tears dried.

Kagome pulled away from him and smiled "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Inuyasha looked on at the scene ' _Kenshiro… He really is in love with Kagome. Hopefully, he won't make the same mistake I made.'_

After that little incident, Shippo decided to join Kenshiro, Kagome and Inuyasha on their quest to find the jewel shards.

Kenshiro and Kagome then decided to head back to the Modern World for a few days while Inuyasha left to repair the crack in Tessaiga's sheath.

The two ninth graders went to school, where Kagome reunited with her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, while Kenshiro met his friends Arashi and Raidou.

 **(With Kagome)**

"We heard about your accident with the cat." Eri mused "That is one bad place to get bitten."

"Before that, you were away for some diabetes tests." Ayumi added "Did you get the results back?"

Kagome was internally cursing her grandfather ' _You couldn't have told them I had a cold or something?'_

That's when he showed up. Hojo, the proclaimed 'mega hunk' of the school "Hey, Kagome! How are you feeling? Talk about a double whammy. Bunions and gout?"

Kagome was inwardly crying anime tears.

Hojo then gave her a pair of therapeutic sandals and took off.

Kagome was then bombarded by her friends with questions about whether or not she was going out with Hojo.

"Well, then who do you like?" asked Eri

Kagome thought for a moment "Well, he definitely would be kind, caring, understanding, smart, funny, cute, and he would always be there for me."

"You mean like Kenshiro ?" All three asked simultaneously, causing Kagome's face to turn bright red.

Needless to say, the questions didn't end there.

 **(With Kenshiro)**

Kenshiro himself was being bombarded with questions from Raidou and Arashi.

"Talk." Arashi ordered

"Out with a stomach virus." Kenshiro stated flatly

"Bullshit." Raidou spat bluntly "If there's one thing we know about you dude, it's when you're lying."

Kenshiro sighed. These guys could read him like a book.

"Ok. I'll tell you guys everything after school." he caved "But you have promise not to tell **anyone.** Got it?"

Both agreed.

 **(Later- Wacdonald's)**

Kenshiro was with Arashi and Raidou At Wacdonald's **(A:N. Yes I know they're ripping off McDonald's, but it's Anime. There's copyright stuff!),** and was telling them everything that happened.

"So you're telling us that there's a magical well in the Higurashi shrine, and it's a portal that leads 500 years into the past? And that Kagome is the reincarnation of some priestess that died 550 years ago, and sealed in your head is some godly dragon demon, and you're the master of a sword infused with its power? And you're both traveling with some half dog demon searching for shards of the Shikon jewel?" Raidou summarized.

Kenshiro nodded "That about sums it up." he pulled the Ryuuga from his backpack "See for yourself if you don't believe me."

Arashi and Raidou were content with that, but they remembered another issue "So, how did it go with Kagome? You give her the necklace?"

Kenshiro nodded "I did, but I couldn't tell her."

Both boys looked at him with pity. They had known about Kenshiro's feelings for Kagome for 2 years, and how while she didn't know it, she was really hurting him by not returning his feelings.

Raidou looked at him and smiled "Well, at least you can impress her now. You can protect her from those demons."

Kenshiro looked at them, sadness in his eyes "No. I can't."

And he explained what had happened during the fight with the Thunder Brothers.

Arashi looked at him seriously "Kenshiro, that wasn't your fault. It was beyond your control."

Kenshiro shook his head "It was because I was too weak."

"So get stronger." Raidou snapped "Have this Ryu guy train you and make you more powerful! Learn from your mistakes. Don't let one screw up ruin you!"

Kenshiro looked at him, his eyes burning with determination "You're right."

But little did any of them know that something was going to happen. Something big.

 **(Higurashi Shrine)**

Back at the shrine, grandpa Higurashi smelled smoke coming from the shed and went in to discover that not only was it on fire, but the talismans that have been in place for generations have also been destroyed along with the seal of the box, releasing the Noh Mask. Grandpa poured a bucket of liquid over himself before hurling several slips of paper at it, only for them to bounce off. The Noh Mask attacked Grandpa before attaching itself to a faceless wooden warrior, only for it to fall apart mere seconds after. Thereafter, Grandpa found himself pinned to the ground by the wooden planks that collapsed atop him as the mask resumes its search for live flesh.

 **(With Kenshiro)**

Kenshiro had parted ways with Raidou and Arashi, and was on his way to meet his brother Kazuma and his girlfriend Hiyori, then call Ichigo to check in on him back in his hometown of Karakura.

Along the way, he heard something that made his blood run cold: "Hey, did you hear? Higurashi shrine is on fire!"

Without thinking, Kenshiro immediately bolted for the Higurashi shrine while whipping out his cell phone "Kazuma?"

" _I know. I heard it on the news. Do whatever you have to do, kid."_

"Thanks. And tell Hiyori I said hi."

" _Sure."_ Kazuma then hung up.

Kenshiro dialed another number "Guys, did you hear?"

" _Yeah. We're headed there right now. We'll meet you there."_

Kenshiro found the Higurashi shrine in havoc. Fire engines and police cars were parked outside. There was a massive crowd gathered to see what was going on.

Kenshiro met up with Kagome, and quickly slipped in.

"Mom, what happened?" asked Kagome

"The old storehouse caught on fire, and grandpa was trapped inside in the smoke." explained Mrs. Higurashi

Kagome's eyes widened "Grandpa's hurt?"

Mrs Higurashi shook her head "He fainted and suffered from some smoke inhalation, but he stood be fine in a few days. I'm actually on my way to see him."

"I'm going too." said Kagome

Mrs Higurashi shook her head "Someone has to stay and explain everything to Sota."

"I'll do it." Kenshiro spoke up "Kagome, you should go. I'll stay and explain everything to the kid. Oh, and here's the notes for the test tomorrow. I got a copy from Arashi and Raidou."

Kagome quickly hugged him out of gratitude.

After they left, Arashi and Raidou showed up, and Kenshiro quickly explained the situation.

At that moment, Sota showed up "Kenshiro!"

Kenshiro put his hands on the kid's shoulders "Relax Sota. It wasn't in the main shrine, and nobody got seriously hurt."

"Umm, you might want to rethink that." Arashi muttered

"Why?" asked the other three.

Suddenly, one of the fire trucks started, ramming into several police cars and speeding off.

"That's why." Arashi stated flatly, earning a smack upside the head.

According to the news, the fire truck was smashing into anything and everything in its path. Everyone who has come into contact with it had vanished into thin air.

 **(Hospital)**

After leaving Arashi and Raidou to look after Sota, Kenshiro rendezvoused with Kagome and her mother at the hospital "How's he doing?"

"He's still unconscious, but the doctor's a little baffled." Mrs Higurashi explained "He said it's nothing serious, so he should've woken up by now."

Kenshiro then noticed she was holding several paper tags "What are those?"

"Talismans." replied Mrs Higurashi "They were found plastered over his face and in his mouth. Something must've really spooked him."

Kenshiro then heard Grandpa Higurashi muttering in his sleep "Beware the flesh eating mask… Beware of the flesh eating Noh mask."

 **(Nighttime- Higurashi Shrine)**

"So it's just the two of us here since mom is staying at the hospital to watch over grandpa." explained Kagome before she heard something dragging across the carpet.

"Sis, can I stay in your room tonight?" asked Sota.

"No chance." Kagome stated firmly "Stop acting so scared. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sota wasn't convinced.

Then it happened.

A firetruck ladder crashed through the window. On it was the dissolving body of the Noh Mask.

"A Noh mask! That must be what Grandpa was talking about." Kagome mused as she quickly snatched the bottle with the jewel shards, grabbed a traumatized Sota, and ran.

Realizing that the Noh mask was after the jewel shards, Kagome quickly came up with a plan "Sota! Get Kenshiro! Get him over here, fast!"

Sota reluctantly did so.

 **(Kamikaze House)**

Kenshiro was in the middle of dinner with Kazuma and Hiyori, explaining the situation.

Hiyori smiled gently at him "Kenshiro, I know you can protect her. She would be so grateful."

Kenshiro frowned and shook his head "No, Hiyori. I don't want her worshipping me. I want her to love me. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not the kind of person to take advantage of someone who is groveling up to me. I don't want sacrifices and altars. I want love and caring. I want her to love me, not who I am or what I did. I don't want her to worship me as her savior, I want her to love me, as her equal."

Kazuma smiled "It takes a very strong person to say that Kenshiro."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Kenshiro opened to find a panting Sota standing before him "Sota? Why are you here?"

Sota quickly explained the situation.

Kenshiro turned serious ' _Master Ryu, it's time to use 'those.''_

" _ **Use them wisely."**_

Four dragon scales appeared in Kenshiro's hand, which he then placed in his limbs. One for each arm, and one for each leg. Each Ryu scale was equal to the power of 2 Shikon Jewel Shards.

"Kid, get on my back." Kenshiro ordered

Sota did so.

"Are you going?" asked Kazuma

Kenshiro mutely nodded.

Kazuma smiled "Prove what you said to be true."

Kenshiro left in a blur.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Hiyori asked worriedly

Kazuma smiled "He's my little brother. He'll be fine."

Using his newfound speed and strength, Kenshiro was running faster and jumping farther across rooftops than the eye could see.

"Do you know where to find Kagome?" asked Sota

Kenshiro nodded "Thanks to Ryu, I could sense her spiritual power from back home."

They ended up tracking her to an unfinished skyscraper.

But before it could absorb her, Kenshiro showed up and slashed at the mask "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sota hugged Kagome fearfully.

Kenshiro smiled "You did good, Sota. But leave this to me."

"Kenshiro, aim for the mask." Kagome warned "The shards is in the forehead."

Kenshiro nodded "This should finish it. **Dragon Cyclone!"** and he launched the attack, shredding the liquid part of the body.

Just then, a blob attacked Kagome, causing her to drop the jewel shards, and they landed near Sota.

' _I can't let it have the shards!'_ Sota thought frantically while running from the mask, which was flying after him.

At that moment, Kenshiro leapt towards them "Don't move Sota! **Dragon Quake!"** a demonic rock dragon devoured the Noh mask, leaving only the jewel shard behind.

Sota grinned in relief "You did it!"

"You did good kid. You still got the jewel shards?" asked Kenshiro

Sota nodded and handed him the bottle

Kagome ran up to them.

"You alright Kagome?" asked Kenshiro, holding Ryuuga over his shoulder

Kagome nodded ' _Wow. He looks really cool with the morning light._ Wait. Morning light… Oh no! It's morning! My test!" she frantically ran off.

Kenshiro watched her run off before he felt Sota tug on his sleeve.

"You know what." said Sota "I've got a new hero. Bet you can't guess who he is."

Kenshiro smiled and ruffled his hair "You did pretty good kid. Now let's go."

Kenshiro then dropped Sota and the jewel shards off and headed home.

In the middle of the night, trouble was brewing in Kaede's village. A blue fire was flying over the village, through the sky. It passed through trees, cutting them down as it passed. The rumbling woke Kaede and other local villagers. The blue fire landed in the village and revealed itself to be a demon. Kaede shoots an arrow at her, but fails. The demon went further into the cemetery, while the villagers followed her up the stairs. The Demon had reached Kikyō's tomb. Kaede figured that she was after Kikyō's ashes. The demon pulled out her weapon and scratched it like nails on a chalkboard. Kaede shot another arrow but, the demon sliced it in half and attacked them and the grave-site. She dug her hand into the ground and pulls out a pot, stating that her name was Urasue before she disappeared.

 **(Inuyasha's Dream Sequence)**

Inuyasha was running through the forest.

"Inuyasha!" A woman's voice called out.

Inuyasha turned to see who it was, only to be pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow ' _Who… Is that Kagome? No… That's Kikyo!'_

 **(End Dream Sequence)**

Inuyasha suddenly awoke, and found himself in a tree ' _A dream… Brings back some ugly memories.'_ he looked down to the campsite below. Kagome and Shippo were sleeping by the campfire, while Kenshiro was meditating. ' _They're almost identical. No wonder I had them confused in my dream.'_

Kenshiro returned from his meditation and looked at Inuyasha "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute before shaking his head "It's nothing."

Kenshiro looked to the sky and noticed Urasue flying past them.

Inuyasha eyes widened at the scent of fresh blood. He recognized that blood.

 **(Next morning)**

"So Inuyasha, why the sudden urge to go back to the village?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro shook his head "I've got a bad feeling about being this."

 **(Kaede's Village)**

Back in the village, an injured Kaede slowly made her way from the hut, to the protest of the women caring for her.

That was when Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"Kaede, what happened?" asked Kenshiro ' _So that's it. He smelled Kaede's blood, and got worried. So he decided to head back to check on her.'_

"The demon." Kaede stated grimly "She desecrated the gravesite of my sister Kikyo. I was powerless to stop her. My sister had unusually strong powers, even for a priestess. Her remains have fallen into the hands of evil. Who knows to what end her powers will be misused."

Inuyasha silently walked away.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kenshiro

"You're on your own." Inuyasha spat "You all seem to have forgotten that Kikyo betrayed me. I can still remember the pain of her shooting an arrow into my chest." And with that, he leapt away

Kaede said nothing.

Kenshiro looked on with pity before following after him.

 **(Sacred Tree)**

Inuyasha was sitting in the Sacred tree, lost in his thoughts ' _The demon Urasue. She stole more than Kikyo's ashes. I smelled fresh soil from the gravesite. What could she be scheming?'_

That was when Kenshiro showed up and sat on the branch next to him "You want to talk?"

Inuyasha scoffed "As if. Get lost."

Kenshiro glared at him "This is about how Kagome looks like Kikyo, isn't it?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but nodded mutely "Kenshiro, let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You have feelings for Kagome, don't you?"

Kenshiro looked down and nodded "It's not just that. I don't just have feelings for Kagome. I'm in love with her. I love everything about her. She's kind, caring, generous, smart, strong-willed, dependable, drop-dead gorgeous, and probably has the purest heart I've ever seen. To be truthful, ever since I first met her, I just knew that she was the woman I was destined to fall in love with someday. As long as she's happy and safe, then I'll be okay, even if she doesn't love me like I love her." He then gave Inuyasha a sad smile "Even if she doesn't return my feelings, as long as she's happy and safe, then that's all I care about, even at the cost of my own happiness."

Inuyasha looked at him seriously "Look Kenshiro, I just don't want you to make the same mistake with Kagome that I made with Kikyo."

Kenshiro shook his head "I have no intention of ever letting that happen."

But little did Kenshiro know, Kagome was listening to their conversation from the bottom of the tree, tears building up in her eyes _Kenshiro… I had no idea you felt this way… And you do so much for me, and yet you ask for absolutely nothing in return… I'm sorry Kenshiro, I'm so sorry…'_ She quickly ran away, without being noticed by Kenshiro.

Inuyasha, however, was another story.

He had caught her scent a few minutes after Kenshiro had showed up.

"Something wrong?" asked Kenshiro.

Inuyasha shook his head "Nothing important."

After a few minutes, Kagome returned, along with Kaede "You guys ready?"

Kenshiro nodded "Inuyasha, can you smell what direction Urasue was headed in?"

Inuyasha pointed, and they set off.

 **(Nightfall- Cave)**

Several hours went by. Darkness hit and the group had taken shelter in a cave.

"Kaede's asleep." said Kagome

Inuyasha simply humphed "Let's get some sleep ourselves. We've got a big battle tomorrow. I can smell the remains. They're not far off."

"Feel free to use my sleeping bag Kagome." said Kenshiro "I was gonna meditate anyway."

Kagome looked at him for a moment, then hugged him "Thanks Kenshiro ."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me." She fell asleep against his chest.

Kenshiro smiled "I'll always be there for you Kagome."

 **(Morning)**

Kenshiro watched as Inuyasha was hounding for answers from Kagome, who had been looking at him with sympathetic looks all morning, thinking about how he loved Kikyo, yet she betrayed him.

' _This is gonna be a looooong day.'_

 **(Urasue's Lair)**

Beyond the mountains Urasue entered her kilt cave where, inside, a tomb was surrounded by burning ashes. She threw a plant on top of the tomb and the fires went out. She then stabbed a hole into it telling it to "arise" and the stabbing caused the tomb to crack open. The tomb opened and came out a newly resurrected Kikyō. Urasue revealed how she wanted her to retrieve the remaining shards of the jewel for herself and demanded that since she brought her back to life she must serve her every wish. The body arose, but was unable to move. Urasue was at first confused, but soon realized that the body had been revived, but the soul had not returned. Urasue then realized that Kikyō's soul had been reincarnated into another body, and then angrily threw Kikyō's body to the side, wondering angrily how to retrieve the jewels.

 **(With Kenshiro and the others)**

Inuyasha, Kenshiro and the others made their way through the forest, finding clay tombs all around them, much to the dismay of Shippo

They soon found the hideout of Urasue. But to reach it, they had to cross a narrow bridge, above a **deep** valley.

"Just great!" Kagome muttered "We have to cross this rickety old bridge?"

"I'll go first, Kagome." said Kenshiro "It might not be safe, and I should go and test it. Besides, you're lighter than me, so it would be more accurate if I did it." heslowly made his way across, with the others following.

Then it happened.

Several clay tombs appeared both in front of and behind them. They opened to reveal clay warriors inside of them.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha made quick work of several of them. Unfortunately, they had strength in numbers, making it rather difficult.

Urasue flew above them, and, realizing that Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, sliced the bridge in half, took Kagome and flew off to return to her hideout, to finish her plan to resurrect Kikyo.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the ravine, both uninjured. Somewhat.

Inuyasha was able to endure it due to his half-demon nature.

Kenshiro only had minor injuries, thanks to the protection of Ryu's kimono.

Kaede and Shippo landed safely thanks to one of Shippo's fox magic tricks. And landed on top of Inuyasha.

Several clay warriors also survived the fall.

Using Ryuuga and Tessaiga, Kenshiro and Inuyasha made quick work of the clay warriors.

But it was then that they realized the dangerous situation they were in.

If Urasue succeeded in resurrecting Kikyo, not only would Kagome perish, but they most likely would as well.

 **(Urasue's Lair)**

Speaking of which, Urasue was preparing for the final phase of her plan: To transfer Kagome's soul into Kikyo's body, and make Kikyo into her servant.

Kenshiro , Inuyasha and the others made their way to the top of the cliff, and found that Urasue was about to enact her plan.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold when he saw her: Kikyo, revived in body, but not in soul.

' _Don't call me. Don't call my name…'_ Kikyo's soul thought in Kagome's mind.

' _As long as no one calls her name, the process won't finish.'_ Kenshiro thought

But unfortunately, that's exactly what Inuyasha did "Kikyo…"

"GOD ****ING DAMN IT INUYASHA!" Kenshiro screamed at him furiously

Then it happened.

In a blinding white explosion, Kagome's soul emerged from her body, and violently flew into Kikyo's body, fully restoring her.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo begged

Urasue cackled evilly "You waste your time. The girl is but an empty shell."

"How dare you…" Kenshiro spat

Urasue started going on about how she was Kikyo's new birth mother.

Kikyo shut her up by walking up to her and purifying her, burning her to a crisp.

Putting that aside, everyone turned their attention to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, why are you still alive?" Kikyo questioned without emotion "I bound to the tree with a sacred arrow."

Inuyasha, stunned for a moment, snapped out of it and smirked "You sure did, and I stayed there for 50 years. But as you can see, I'm alive and well."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, nothing but hatred and anger in her eyes "You vile beast. You traitorous half-demon!"

Then something happened that nobody expected.

Kikyo was surrounded in a red light, and blood started pouring out of a wound in her shoulder.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?!"

"Betray her?" Kenshiro asked him "What the hell is she going on about?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Look closely Inuyasha." said Kaede "Is that not the wound you inflicted on my sister?"

"I never did anything like that."

"Lies!" Kikyo spat "You are more vile than I imagined. Inuyasha, tell me. Do you not remember when you told me that you wished to become human?"

"Bullshit." Kenshiro stated flatly

"You said you wished to become human." explained Kikyo, having a flashback **(A:N Guys, we all know how much fan fiction flashbacks suck. I'm not putting anybody through that unless absolutely necessary)**

She carried the jewel to where he was supposed to meet her.

But then, he came up to her, struck her down, and stole the jewel, claiming that he would use it to slaughter the villagers.

"But Lady Kikyo, not even Inuyasha would sink that low." said Kenshiro

"It's true and he knows it." Kikyo slowly walked up to Inuyasha "We were fated never to meet again." she gripped his shirt and shocked him, sending purifying energy through his body, causing him to scream in pain as he was sent flying backwards.

"Please stop this Kikyo" Kaede begged

"Who are you?" asked Kikyo

"I am Kaede, your younger sister." explained Kaede "My looks have changed because 50 years have passed since your death."

"Then why would you speak on Inuyasha's behalf?" Kikyo took Kaede's bow and fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way.

Kikyo then forcefully took Kaede's arrows and prepared to fire at Inuyasha "You told me that you wished to become human. You told me you wished to be with me."

"Kikyo, please." Inuyasha begged "I meant everything I said back then."

"Liar!" Kikyo screamed "I was a fool for believing you lies!"

"That's enough!" Kenshiro charged at Kikyo and stuck out his fist " **Dragon Shockwave!"** using the power of Ryu's scale, he stuck his fist out, sending out a shockwave, sending Kikyo flying into a wall. "My apologies Lady Kikyo." he drew the Ryuuga "I do not wish to harm you, but in order to save the woman I love, I must. **Dragon art: Soul transference!"** And using the power of the Ryuuga, he transferred Kikyo's soul back into Kagome's body.

"No! This cannot be!" Kikyo shouted in horror "My revenge!"

"Revenge is no way to live." Kenshiro sheathed the Ryuuga

Kagome's soul quickly returned to her body, but Kikyo still remained herself.

"Some part of the soul must still be left." Inuyasha mused

"That which keeps Kikyo moving is nothing but her hatred for you." Urasue stated "Her hatred still remains-"

She was cut off by Kenshiro scattering her ashes into the wind "Go to her."

Inuyasha nodded and took off after Kikyo.

 **(With Kikyo)**

Kikyo attempted to distance herself from Kagome, when she started to fall off the cliff, but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist.

But her hatred for Inuyasha remained, and she attempted to get him to let go, stating that she could not rest until she saw him dead. In that moment, Inuyasha lost his grip, and Kikyo fell.

Inuyasha could do no more than call out her name as she fell into the ravine, and out of his line of sight.

 **(Next day)**

After that whole episode, Kaede returned to the village, while Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others resumed their journey for the jewel shards.

"Are you sure you're alright Kagome?" asked Shippo

Kagome nodded "I'm telling you, I feel perfectly fine! I can't believe I got my soul sucked out of me. But I'm back to my old self now, thanks to you Kenshiro." She smiled at him.

Kenshiro returned the smile "Of course. I'm always here for you, Kagome." he then looked in the direction of Inuyasha ' _Poor guy. I just don't understand it, though, Kikyo claims that Inuyasha betrayed her, and Inuyasha says it's the other way around. How can two versions of the same story be so different?'_

Little did they know, they would soon meet someone who would give them the answers they needed.

 **(With Miroku)**

A young monk by the name of Miroku, having swindled yet another lord, was bathing in a hot spring, musing about how all of the valuables he had stolen from a lord while conducting an exorcism had been pawned for such a small price.

' _At least this Shikon jewel shard was worth it.'_ The monk mused

"Oh yeah, this feels great." said a voice.

Miroku looked to see Kagome, completely naked, bathing on the other side of the hot spring ' _A girl.'_ he noticed the jewel shard around her neck ' _She has a shard of the Shikon jewel. And they're- I mean it's- huge!'_

Miroku ducked when he heard Kagome call to her companions "Don't even think about peaking at me."

"Do I look suicidal?" Kenshiro put on a blindfold, out of respect for her privacy.

Kagome giggled lightly at this, and swam off.

Kenshiro began meditating while Inuyasha was being asked several very uncomfortable questions by Shippo about why they didn't bathe together.

He was ripped out of his meditation by a scream from Kagome.

By using his heightened senses to make up for being blindfolded, Kenshiro quickly ran to the scene… Only to find that the cause of Kagome's scream was due to her being startled by a bunch of monkeys.

"She's with another man. Too bad." Miroku mused "I hate having to resort to violence." He then formed a plan with his servant: A demon badger by the name of Hachiemon.

 **(Next day)**

The next day, Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the rest were making their way along a mountainside path, when Miroku put his plan into action.

By having a transformed Hachi attack Kenshiro and Inuyasha, Miroku was able to make off with Kagome.

After quickly scaring Hachi off, Kenshiro, Shippo and Inuyasha were pulled into the mountainside by a powerful force coming from Miroku's right hand.

"Kenshiro!" Kagome ran towards him.

But unfortunately, that gave Miroku the opportunity to swipe the jewel shard from her, not to mention stealing her bike in the process.

"Are you alright Kenshiro?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro spat out a few pebbles and nodded "I'll be fine, who was that guy anyway?"

"He did mention something about being a monk, but what was the deal with his right hand?"

Inuyasha nodded "I've never seen such a strong storm come from out of nowhere."

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened "Oh no! He stole my bike! That creep!"

Inuyasha snorted "And you think your bike is more important than the fact that **YOU WERE BEING KIDNAPPED?!"**

"You were worried about me?"

"I was worried about the jewel shard."

Kagome tensed at this "Speaking of which… He took more than the bike. He got the jewel too."

Inuyasha's screams could be heard from miles around.

 **(Village)**

They eventually tracked him down to a tavern in a nearby town. The women in the tavern were less than impressive. At least by Miroku's standards.

"So much for their claims of having beautiful women." Miroku muttered to himself "I would've had a better time if I'd gone drinking with the badger."

Then Kenshiro and the others showed up "Alright monk, I'll give you one warning: Give the lady back her possessions and you walk away from this in one piece."

Ignoring Kenshiro, Miroku took Kagome's hands in his "I'm so glad you're here. It's too good to be true. You're a real sight for sore eyes."

That was the final straw for Kenshiro , which lead to him following Miroku on a chase through the town "Get the hell back here and fight like a man, you coward!"

"I will not fight a senseless battle." Miroku continued running

"Believe me, I get that." Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga "But your definition of senseless obviously differs from mine!" he leapt at Miroku, who used his staff to defend himself ' _He's blocking the Ryuuga. This guy's good._ I don't know who you are, but you're no ordinary monk." he broke off to gain some distance.

"I go by the name Miroku." He retorted evenly "And yes, I am a monk who works to aid the common man."

"I can understand that, but you stole something that belongs to us. So fork over the jewel shard and I'll let you live."

Miroku smirked "Touching speech. I understand, but trust me. It's far better off in my hands, Kenshiro."

"So you know me?"

"Nope. Was it that beautiful companion of yours who called you by name, or was it the young fox or the half-demon?"

Hearing this, Kagome blushed "He can't be all bad if he has such good taste."

"Snap out of it Kagome!" Shippo tugged on her cheeks "He stole your jewel from under your nose!"

Kenshiro had a sadistic look on his face "Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this." he charged in.

Kenshiro's attacks were relentless, but Miroku blocked all of the slashes from his sword using his staff.

Seeing this, Kenshiro resheathed his sword and stuck out his fist " **Dragon Shockwave!"** the force of the attack knocked Miroku's staff out of his hands, allowing Kenshiro to hold the Ryuuga to his throat "Last chance, monk. Give us back the jewel."

Without a word, Miroku leapt to his feet and set off running, with Kenshiro hot on his heels.

"Villagers, take heed! If you value your lives, get as far away from here as possible!" Miroku called out as he ran, much to everyone's confusion.

Miroku found himself cornered by Kenshiro on the outskirts of the village.

"You were a strong adversary." Kenshiro stated "But it ends here."

Miroku merely smirked as he held out his right hand "This may come as a bit of a surprise, but I'm a bit of a sore loser."

"It actually doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

Ignoring him, Miroku removed the prayer beads from his wrist and held out his hand " **Wind Tunnel!"** a powerful black hole was revealed, sucking in everything within its range that wasn't bolted down to the ground. Kenshiro was barely able to hold himself to the ground, even while using the Ryuuga thrusted into the ground and the strength of the Ryu scales in his legs.

Kagome observed this, and remembered how he told the villagers to run for their safety, then jumped into the path of the Wind tunnel. Seeing this, Miroku sealed it off with the prayer beads just in time, before Kagome crashed into him, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Kenshiro was instantly by her side "Are you alright? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I had any doubts." replied Kagome "Besides, he stopped it on his own, so he can't be all that bad. Let's at least give him a chance, Kenshiro . He might be able to lend us a hand."

No one noticed Miroku's eyebrow twitch, or his hand move to the location of Kagome's rear… Until it made contact.

This was made noticeable by a shriek from Kagome, leading to her clutching onto Kenshiro for dear life "I was wrong. Kill him!"

"3 strikes. You die." Kenshiro growled

Inuyasha snorted at this "You rehearsed that line, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Settle down for a moment, and allow me to explain myself." Miroku stated calmly.

 **(Sunset)**

After Kenshiro slaughtered several demons around the area to let off some steam, he returned.

Miroku explained himself "I too am in search of the shards of the Shikon jewel. My purpose is to find and eliminate a demon. A terrible, evil demon that goes by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kenshiro questioned

Miroku nodded "It was the same demon who left me who left me with this cursed hole in my right hand."

"What sort of demon is this Naraku?" asked Kagome

"I know very little of him, except that he is very wicked, and known to devour people. According to my father, my grandfather battled Naraku long ago, in his youth. It was over 50 years ago. Their battle insured for several years, and each time Naraku appeared before my grandfather, he took on the form of a different human."

' _A shapeshifter.'_ Kenshiro mused

"They say that the last time Naraku appeared before my grandfather, he took on the form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather had great spiritual power. But unfortunately, as fate would have it…" He trailed off

"Let me guess. He was a lecher?"

"Impressive intuition. Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with his sacred religious seals, and managed to escape. Each year, the hole in my hand becomes bigger, and the winded more powerful. Unless it can defeat Naraku, I myself will be devoured by the hole."

"You mean it would kill you?" asked a shocked Kagome

"I am prepared to accept that fate, if such is truly my destiny. But until then, I must continue my attempts to thwart Naraku. The Shikon jewel vanished 50 years ago, and is now scattered into several small shards. Knowing Naraku, he will surely try to gather the shards in order to further his plans. I know because Naraku once came close to obtaining the jewel 50 years ago, and in doing so, he slew the priestess protecting it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this as he turned to Miroku "You say he killed a priestess?"

"He did."

' _He must be the demon who disguised himself as me, and struck down Kikyo! It must be him!'_

' _So that was his plan.'_ Kenshiro mused

' _Naraku laid a trap for Kikyo and me! He made us believe we'd deceived each other! The demon who killed Kikyo is still alive, and is after the Shikon jewel shards! I will hunt down Kikyo's killer, and avenge her death!'_ Inuyasha mentally vowed.

Kagome took her shard of the jewel out from under her shirt "If we keep looking for these jewel fragments, we'll definitely run into Naraku ourselves sooner or later."

"How did you get that back?" asked Miroku

"I took it when you tried to grope her." Kenshiro stated with a very noticeable hint of venom in his voice, before calming himself down "But in any case, it would be best if we worked together to track down the jewel shards."

Miroku hesitated for a moment "I've always been more of a solitary man, preferring to work alone over the company of others."

"Yeah, but soon, you might not even have your own company to enjoy." Kagome replied evenly

"Dear Kagome, are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine?" Miroku took her hands in his.

"Sort of…" Kagome replied unsurely

"Then do me this good term will you?" Miroku said "I wish for you to bear me a son."

Kagome grimaced in confusion.

Inuyasha had a visible twitch.

Kenshiro choked on his own spit.

"And why would I do that?" Kagome asked, a deadpanned expression on her face.

"If for some reason I should fail to destroy Naraku." Miroku explained "I would like my son to carry on the family's mission."

Inuyasha quickly gripped the Tessaiga "Hands off, buddy! your only mission is lechery! "

Miroku looked at him "Oh, my apologies. I thought you were nothing more than a companion, but apparently you're in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha tensed, before replying with something incredibly stupid "Y-You've got it all wrong! She's just a jewel detector!"

Kagome was about to say it, before Kenshiro beat her to the punch "Sit."

All the while, Shippo watched the scene from above them in a tree "Well, so much for a peaceful solution. I never want to grow up."

Kenshiro and Inuyasha could then be seen trying to fight each other off in an attempt for themselves to strangle Miroku for trying to grope Kagome.

AGAIN.


	3. Chapter 3

During a blood red sunset, a group of bandits found their hands full with a certain demon. This demon being Sesshomaru, who easily slaughtered them all with an arm he acquired from another demon.

"Excellent work as always, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken praised "And I must say that slaying that blue demon and plundering his arm was a splendid idea!"

"Open your eyes, fool." Sesshomaru stated coldly, then ripped off the arm and tossed it to the ground "This arm has already been rendered useless."

The arm then twitched and grabbed Jaken by the waste.

"Go find me a more suitable demon and bring me back his arm." Sesshomaru started to walk away "Know that if you don't, I will have to kill you."

Terrified by this, Jaken forcefully freed himself from its grip and watched it deteriorate into nothing ' _Mother was right. I should've been a ferryman.'_

"Even if I am provided with another arm, it too shall become useless after a short while." Sesshomaru mused

"A vexing problem, isn't it?" said an ominous voice.

Sesshomaru turned to see a figure wearing a white baboon pelt standing behind him.

Jaken panicked and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Inuyasha's older brother. Lord Sesshomaru, are you not?" the figure asked

"What do you want? Should I know you?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly

"I am someone who, like yourself, despises Inuyasha. Forgive me, but I happened to overhear your conversation just now. Perhaps I can be of assistance. Might I suggest you employ this arm?" The figure held out a human arm.

"Have you lost your senses?!" Jaken squawked "Clearly, that is the arm of a human!"

"Precisely. This arm originally belonged to a mortal, but imbedded in it is a fragment of the Shikon jewel. If you use this arm, the jewel shard will enable you to wield the Tessaiga, Inuyasha's fabled sword. The sword is known to work for the benefit of humans. At present, even you cannot wield its power."

"You mentioned something about despising Inuyasha. Do you intend to use me to exact your revenge?" Sesshomaru questioned

"Yes."

That set Jaken off like a firecracker, until Sesshomaru kicked him into a nearby field "Your offer is interesting. I shall accept the arm from you."

The figure nodded and held out a small ball in his hand "One more thing. Take this hive. You should be able to make good use of it."

Sesshomaru took the hive and stared at it "I should know the name of the one I make a pact with."

"My apologies. Call me Naraku."

"Very well, Naraku. You have yourself a deal."

 **(Inn)**

Kenshiro, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku, who had agreed to join them after a run-in with an army of ink demons, we're spending the night in an inn.

Inuyasha was fuming about how Miroku had got them the room by swindling the innkeeper.

Kenshiro and Shippo were eating while Kenshiro was telling Shippo about some of the Ryuuga's abilities.

Kagome, meanwhile, was lost in her thoughts _Kenshiro… is in love with me? I can't believe I never noticed. Why hasn't he said anything to me after all this time?'_

That was when the room shook slightly. Then it stopped. Then it happened again, only more violent this time.

That was when Miroku suggested they run, much to Inuyasha's ire.

Kagome's eyes widened suddenly "I sense a sacred Jewel shard nearby. And it's approaching us fast!"

Kenshiro nodded as he gripped the Ryuuga "Yeah. I'm sensing a powerful demonic energy source as well. _I recognize that demonic energy. Oh, this is gonna be fun.'_

Inuyasha smirked at this "Well that's a nice change. We've never had them bring use shards before."

Miroku also smirked "I suppose that if a jewel shard is involved, I could put in a little effort." And he ran out, much to Inuyasha's fury as he ran after him, with Kenshiro and the others following soon.

In the town, a **massive** ogre demon appeared, crushing several buildings in the process.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed who was on top of the ogre "Sesshomaru!"

Said- dog demon leapt down and stuck his poison claw into the ground, forcing everyone but Kenshiro and Inuyasha to flee to a safe distance. "As usual, you're slow to take action… Little brother." he then looked at Kenshiro "I sense that you've grown much stronger since the since the last time we met, Kenshiro."

Kenshiro bowed slightly out of respect "Indeed I have, Lord Sesshomaru. I take you're here to steal the Tessaiga?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Of course."

In response, Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga lunged at Sesshomaru, who dodged the massive blade with ease, and then grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and used his poison claws, but Kenshiro intervened and slashed at Sesshomaru, who backed away and slashed at Inuyasha using his poison whip, forcing the Tessaiga out of his grip.

Using his new arm, Sesshomaru gripped the sword, much to everyone's shock and horror.

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed at this ' _What exactly did he do? He shouldn't be able to touch the thing, let alone wield it.'_

In a blinding light, Sesshomaru swung the sword, producing a demonic energy blast that landed a direct hit on Inuyasha, who was sent flying into a mountain, unconscious.

Seeing this, Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga and took a battle stance "Impressive. I can tell I've got a tough fight on my hands."

Sesshomaru nodded "As do I. Would you like to see a demonstration of its power?"

Kenshiro nodded eagerly.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru turned "Jaken. Do it."

The little demon, using the massive ogre it was riding on, destroyed a mountain, releasing 100 demons from inside.

"Witness this, Kenshiro. For I shall slay 100 demons with one stroke." Sesshomaru swung the sword, the demonic power vaporizing every last one of them.

Kenshiro was visibly trembling.

Jaken cackled when he saw this "Witness this, you foolish mortal! You wished for your death the moment you defied Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled sharply "Are you ready, Kenshiro?"

Kenshiro nodded and smirked "I was born ready. I can't stop trembling with excitement!"

Then the duel began.

Both clashed several times with their blades, evenly matched, neither one getting the upper hand.

During this, Miroku charged in and prepared to use his hand on the ogre demon.

"Naraku spoke of a certain monk. Could this be the same young man before us?" Jaken mused.

"Everyone stand back!" Miroku opened his hand " **Wind Tunnel!"** the demonic power of the wind tunnel sucked in a large part of the ogre.

Kenshiro and Sesshomaru had to stick their swords into the ground just to keep from being pulled in.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru pulled out the hive of the Saimyosho, given to him by Naraku, and tossed it into the air.

Out sprouted several poison insects, which then flew into Miroku's Wind Tunnel, poisoning him.

Kenshiro then easily slaughtered the remaining Saimyosho, and returned to Sesshomaru.

The two then continued their duel, clashing with demonic energy blasts, destroying what remained of the giant ogre in the process.

 **(With Miroku and the others)**

Miroku and Shippo were in the middle of torturing Jaken. Well, they were trying to.

Okay, basically, Miroku was just beating Jaken senseless, and he was still refusing to talk. You'd think he'd learn when he has to talk. But then again, he's Jaken.

 **(Kenshiro vs Sesshomaru)**

Anyway, Kenshiro and Sesshomaru were still going at it until Sesshomaru caught him off guard whip a poison-enhanced fist to the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to Kenshiro and raised the sword "You have fought well, Kenshiro. But now, we shall end this."

Suddenly, the Tessaiga was struck by a sacred arrow, courtesy of Kagome, which returned the sword to its original form.

"Drop the sword Sesshomaru." Kagome prepared another arrow "Or the next one goes in your heart."

Kenshiro smiled at this ' _That's why I love her.'_

Seeing Kagome's power as a threat, Sesshomaru easily dodged as she shot another arrow at him, and fired a blast of demonic energy **(A:N To be named later for reasons of plot developments)** at Kagome.

Seeing her in danger, Kenshiro got there just in time to shield her from the blast, which sent them both flying backward and crashing to the ground.

Thanks to Ryu's kimono, Kenshiro was alive, but seriously injured.

Kagome, however, was out cold.

Angered, Kenshiro turned to Sesshomaru "That was a dirty move, Sesshomaru. She wasn't involved in this."

Sesshomaru merely smirked slightly at this "She posed a threat, and had to be eliminated."

That just enraged Kenshiro even more.

In a blind rage, Kenshiro charged, but Sesshomaru used his poison claws to thrust his hand right through Kenshiro's chest.

Fortunately, he missed the vital organs.

Badly injured but still determined, Kenshiro stood once more, determined to protect the woman he loved, even at the cost of his own life.

With every last ounce of strength he had, Kenshiro charged at Sesshomaru, demonic fire surrounding the Ryuuga "This ends now! **Dragon Inferno!"** a demonic fire dragon appeared, engulfing Sesshomaru, burning him severely and sending him flying backwards.

Kenshiro slowly walked up to him, Ryuuga in hand and glared down at him "You were a strong opponent, Lord Sesshomaru. But this ends now." and with that, he lopped off Sesshomaru's human arm, taking the jewel shard with it, and grabbed the Tessaiga. Then, he offered a hand to Sesshomaru, who somewhat hesitantly accepted "You fought well, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded in response "As did you, Kenshiro. I expected as much, when I saw you carry the Ryuuga. But you have exceeded my expectations. In the future though, I shall desire a rematch."

"You can bet on it. By the way, where did you get the human arm, the poison insects, and the jewel shard anyway?"

"From a demon who wore a baboon pelt. He went by the name Naraku."

"Oh dear god."

"You know of him?"

"You can expect a lot of grief from him in the future."

"I will remember that. The better man won today, Kenshiro. But next time will be different." and with that, he disappeared in a white light, Jaken following soon after.

Not long after, however, Kenshiro fell to his knees, his injuries and exhaustion catching up to him.

Soon, a newly conscious Inuyasha rejoined the group "What'd I miss?"

"A lot." Miroku and Shippo said simultaneously

"Kenshiro!" a newly conscious Kagome ran over to him.

"Kagome… Thank goodness… She's safe…" Kenshiro got out, before collapsing in a pool of his own blood.

"Kenshiro!" Kagome screamed in horror and fear, tears brimming in her eyes.

 **(With Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru confronted Naraku for attempting to use him to destroy Inuyasha and Kenshiro for him, and then have the arm incinerate itself, along with Sesshomaru.

In response, Sesshomaru decapitated Naraku, but it turned out to be nothing more than one of his demon puppets.

 **(With Kenshiro's group)**

The group wasn't faring so well after the encounter with Sesshomaru.

Miroku was still recovering from the poison of the Saimyosho.

Inuyasha was still recovering, but he would be fine within a few days.

Kenshiro, however, fared the worst. He had taken a demonic energy blast head on, several poison-enhanced fists to the face, not to mention having a poisonous claw driven through his chest.

Kenshiro had told them to take him back to Kaede's village, while riding Miroku's badger demon servant, Hachiemon.

"Kagome." Kenshiro said weakly, while Miroku paid Hachi for his work "Come with me."

"You shouldn't be up!" Kagome protested "I know you're strong, and you're a fighter, but that's a serious injury. It's still way too early to be moving around."

Kenshiro slowly led Kagome over to the Bone-eater's well "Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" he sat down, leaning on the well.

Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink at this, but too light to notice, and nodded "It's just a lump on the head."

"We have to get Naraku. According to Sesshomaru, he's the one behind all this. I've been doing thinking. This time, we got lucky, but who knows what will happen next time."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Kagome retorted "Naraku's a terrible demon! We've got to do what we can to destroy him-" she was cut off when Kenshiro pulled her into a hug, her face turning red in the process.

"I was afraid." Kenshiro whispered "I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you." He then let go, revealing that he now held the jewel "I'll hold on to the jewel for now. Kagome, listen to me. I want you to go back to the present." and with that, he pushed her into the well.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo, who had been watching this, were shocked by his actions, but Inuyasha understood.

 **(Modern Era)**

Kagome was about to go back and tell Kenshiro off, but found that she couldn't get back because Kenshiro took the jewel shards. She looked in her backpack and found a note:

 _Kagome,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means that the inevitable has happened, and I've made my decision._

 _I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I just can't risk you getting hurt again._

 _I've failed to protect you too many times as it is. The centipede demon, Sesshomaru, the Thunder Brothers, Urasue, and now the second time with Sesshomaru. I just couldn't risk it anymore._

 _Tell Kazuma and Hiyori that I'm sorry, and tell Arashi and Raidou that I said thanks for being such great friends. I've ever had for so long._

 _And most importantly, tell Ichigo I said thank you for being the best friend I could ever have._

 _I'm truly sorry, Kagome. I hope that someday you'll understand._

 _Kenshiro_

As Kagome read this, tears swelled up in her eyes.

 **(Feudal Era)**

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were still recovering from their injuries from the battle with Sesshomaru. Kenshiro, Miroku and Inuyasha were taken to an empty cave by Kaede, not far from the village. Kaed explained to them that 50 years ago, Kikyo cared for an injured bandit by the name of Onigumo. But when Kaede went to care for him after Kikyo perished, he had disappeared, and the cave had been burnt all over.

Unfortunately, that was when a large wolf demon by the name of Royakan decided to attack. Royakan was being controlled by a jewel shard implanted in his forehead by Naraku.

After barely fending him off, Kaede and Miroku sealed the wounded Kenshiro and Inuyasha in an sold hut, hidden by sacred seals.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't happy.

 **(Modern Era)**

Kagome had decided to confront the one that knew Kenshiro better than anyone, so she got him up on videochat "Hey Ichigo."

" _What's up Kagome? How's Kenshiro?"_

"Get comfortable, this is gonna take awhile."

" _Relax, Kenshiro told me everything about the Feudal Era last week. So what's new?"_

Kagome showed him the note and let him read it.

When he finished, Ichigo looked sad yet understanding " _So he finally did it, bound to happen sooner or later I guess."_

"Are you saying that he cared about me that much?"

" _Yeah. He was willing to go so far to protect you."_

"So he really is in love with me?" she explained what she heard Kenshiro say.

" _He always has been."_

"But what do I do?"

" _Look, just act like nothing's different and pretend you never heard that."_

"What? Why?"

" _Because you obviously weren't meant to hear it. Look, if he finds out you heard it, and you don't feel the same way, it will completely destroy him, not to mention your friendship."_

"But what if I do feel the same way?"

" _Do you?"_

Kagome hesitated for a moment "I-I honestly don't know. I mean, I've never really thought about it. I mean, he's a great guy, but I'm just not ready for a relationship."

" _Just give it time. Kenshiro's a great guy. You just need to figure out your feelings."_ and with that, he signed off, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

In the middle of the forest, in the cold of night, a mentally unstable Royakan was approached by Naraku, who, despite Royakan pleading against it, implanted a second jewel shard in the large wolf demon's forehead, causing it to transform into a large, mutated wolf-like creature.

The morning after, Kaede and Miroku combined their spiritual power to form a sacred barrier around the hut, preventing anyone from seeing it.

That was when Royakan showed up.

Unfortunately, Miroku had to release his position to save Kaede from being attacked by Royakan, releasing the barrier and revealing the hut.

His target now in plain sight, Royakan jumped into the air and crashed down on the hut.

Fortunately, Kenshiro, Inuyasha and Shippo were able to escape.

But even so, the injured Kenshiro and Inuyasha stood little chance against the might of the empowered Royakan.

The large mutated wolf demon slashed his claw at Kenshiro, sending him crashing to the ground, causing the jewel shard to fly out of his possession.

To prevent Royakan from obtaining it, Shippo snatched the jewel shard and ran for it, being chased by Royakan's wolves.

 **(Modern Era)**

Kagome, faintly sensing a sacred jewel shard, decided to check it out, which led her straight into the well.

She still couldn't get through though.

 **(Feudal Era)**

Shippo had fled into the Bone- Eater's well, in order to escape from Royakan's wolves and keep possession.

With the jewel shard in the well, this allowed Kagome to travel through the well once again, much to Shippo's relief.

 **(Kenshiro and Inuyasha vs Royakan)**

Back at the fight, Inuyasha looked in the direction of the well "It's Kagome scent, I'd know her scent anywhere!" he slashed at Royakan, sending him stumbling back.

Kenshiro took this time to head to where Kagome and Shippo were. When he arrived, he found Kagome and Shippo being cornered in the well by Royakan's wolves. He quickly finished them off by launching them into the air and using the Dragon Cyclone.

The remaining wolves disappeared when Inuyasha had subdued Royakan… By shoving a tree in his mouth.

As Kenshiro descended towards the ground, he made dramatic eye contact with Kagome as she climbed out of the well.

"Kenshiro…" She whispered

Kenshiro froze for a moment, then grew angry "I told you to stay back in the present-"

He was cut off by Kagome running up to him and hugging him "I was so sure you died of your injuries, because you didn't come for me."

Kenshiro's anger softened considerably "I told you to stay away from here, for your own safety."

Kagome released him from her embrace "I know, but I had to come. I needed to see you."

Kenshiro's eyes widened at this ' _She… She needed to see me?'_

Unknown to them, an evil presence *cough* Naraku *cough* was watching them in secret.

"That woman." Naraku spotted Kagome "She is Kikyo? No. Kikyo perished 50 years ago."

Kagome's eyes widened suddenly "Someone's near. They have jewel shards. And lots of them."

Kenshiro nodded "I sense it too. From the feel of the demonic energy, this guy is no joke. He could give Sesshomaru a run for his money."

In response, Inuyasha quickly found him "You… You're Naraku, aren't you?"

Naraku merely smirked as Kenshiro and the others arrived.

"Answer one thing before is avenge Kikyo's death." Inuyasha growled "Why do you bear such a grudge against me?"

"Good question." Naraku replied evenly "Kaede, age has not been kind to you."

Kaede's eye widened "You… Onigumo!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow "Onigumo? That name brings such fond memories. No, I am merely Naraku. Yet I was born of Onigumo 50 years ago. Onigumo was such a fool. He began to foster desires for the kind hearted young priestess who nursed him. Eventually, he succumbed to his weakness and called forth the demons. And the demons merged with Onigumo to become one. Naraku. Myself. It requires countless demons to create my body. Because the priestess Kikyo was so powerless, the region teemed with demons. Her power had diminished because she had fallen in love with a worthless half-demon. She submitted to her desires, and attempted to use the Shikon Jewel for herself. And for that, she was punished. Inuyasha, you were punished as well."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled "It was all you. Deceiving me and Kikyo, tricking us into trying to kill each other. It was all you!"

"Then tell me. How was it that your trust in one another was so easily destroyed?" Naraku questioned rhetorically "It was anger. Bitter anger that turned you against each other. That, Inuyasha, is the true legacy of the trust you held for each other. Even Kikyo was unable to comprehend it. She should've chosen to live, and used the power of the jewel to save herself. Yet she instead chose death. Had she begged for her life, her wish would've been easily granted. Then she would've understood the ultimate truth of darkness. Foolish women. It is claimed that the Shikon jewel is more beautiful when defiled."

"Kagome, how many shards does he have?" asked Inuyasha

"Too many to count." replied Kagome

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, shredding his baboon pelt.

Naraku merely smirked and unleashed something he called a cloud of destruction upon the forest. Everybody except Inuyasha and Kenshiro fled.

Having survived somehow, both charged as Naraku, and succeeding in slashing his shirt, revealing a spider-shaped birthmark on his back, before Naraku escaped by unleashing a powerful miasma, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

Kaede recognized the spider mark. That alone was irrefutable proof that Naraku and Onigumo were one and the same.

As noticed by Kenshiro, Inuyasha had been even more like… well, him, than usual since the encounter with Naraku ' _Then again, I can't really blame him. If it were me and Kagome in that position, I'd probably feel the same way.'_

Things had been like they usually were since then. Miroku had found yet another mansion for them to spend the night.

Inuyasha scoffed at this "He's probably gonna tell them that there's an ominous cloud over the mansion again."

"You're mistaken." Miroku replied seriously "I have a legitimate reason for coming here."

Kenshiro and Inuyasha just shared an unbelieving glance.

But it turned out the Miroku actually _wasn't_ lying. For once.

"So these demons carry off the souls of dead girls?" Kenshiro summarized

The lord nodded "As if losing our princess wasn't upsetting enough. I cannot have her soul taken before it reaches its final resting place."

"Rest assured. We shall protect the princess's soul from these demons." Miroku promised, earning looks from his companions.

Night came. Everyone was watching for the soul collecting demons.

Miroku, as expected, was keeping an eye on the princess. You know, the living one.

Shippo was "learning" from Miroku.

"All clear outside." said Kenshiro "Anything strange in here, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head "So far, everything is normal. Miroku went to check on the other princess a little while ago."

Kenshiro snorted "I'm starting to get what Inuyasha's talking about." He blushed when he noticed Kagome leaning against him "You ok?"

"What do you think? She's creeping me out. It's almost like she could spring to life at any minute now!"

"I must take my leave. Your sister's soul requires my unwavering protection." Miroku told the other princess, who *ahem* didn't meet the standards set by her younger sister.

Suddenly, the body of the princess started floating in the air. The two reacted, differently to say the least:

Kenshiro: ' _The ****?!'_

Kagome: Terrified & clinging onto Kenshiro for dear life.

Kenshiro: Enjoying every minute of it

Anyway, a long, dragon like demon burst through the wall, flying towards the princess as the soul flew out of her body.

Kenshiro quickly drew the Ryuuga and slashed the body to pieces, causing the soul to return to the body, which returned to the ground.

But that wasn't the end of it.

There were several more flying past, all carrying human souls.

As they rendezvoused with Inuyasha, they saw Miroku and Shippo running from the other princess.

"Miroku having woman troubles again?" asked Inuyasha

Kenshiro shrugged "Probably."

Needless to say, they weren't able to spend the night there.

 **(Morning)**

The next morning, the group had stopped for a break and we're discussing what to do about the soul collectors.

Inuyasha was brooding about how they weren't gonna find a jewel shard from this whole thing, which turned to an argument with Kagome when she jokingly called him a saint.

Shippo was teasing Miroku about what happened in the mansion.

That was when they saw a young monk floating in the river.

Inuyasha was forced to go get it when he was pushed into the river by Kagome while she was muttering something about how he should "look to the Saint inside him."

When the monk regained consciousness, he was immediately terrified by the sight of Kagome. Apparently his mentor was killed by a demon, who took on the form a human priestess, and looked exactly like Kagome.

The last straw for Inuyasha was when the monk said her name: Kikyo.

After questioning the monk some more, Inuyasha took off, promising to save Kikyo.

After Miroku made a thoughtless comment about how if he were Inuyasha then he'd get back together with her, Kagome left to cool off.

That was when they saw several soul collectors flying past them.

Seeing this, the four of them attempted to follow, but a barrier prevented anyone but Kagome and Kenshiro from getting through, leaving Miroku and Shippo trapped on the outside.

After falling down a cliff, they found a sight they never expected: Kikyo, still in the land of the living.

 **(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was searching, and ended up finding Kikyo's hair band.

Kikyo opened her eyes and looked at Kagome "I see that my barrier was not strong enough to prevent you from finding me." She then looked at Kenshiro "But how did you get past my barrier?"

Kenshiro ignored her question when he saw the soul collectors approach "So you're the one controlling these thing and stealing the souls of dead women."

"Is he not here with you?"

"Inuyasha took off looking for you a while ago. But that's not important right now. There's something you should know, Lady Kikyo. About what happened that day. Neither you nor Inuyasha are to blame."

Kikyo then looked in a certainty direction "He's here."

At that moment, Inuyasha arrived "Kikyo…"

Kikyo then turned to Kenshiro "Tell me."

Kenshiro nodded "Based on what Kaede told us, you once cared for an injured thief in a cave by the name of Onigumo."

"I did. But what does that have to do with it?"

"Apparently his desire for both you and the Shikon Jewel had caused all of this. He ended up selling his body and soul to demons, becoming Naraku, a shapeshifter who pitted you against each other. He's been causing havoc since then. He cursed Miroku's bloodline with a Wind tunnel, murdered people and absorbed countless demons. He could easily take both me and Inuyasha in a fight."

Kikyo looked at him, her expression unreadable "I see." without a word, her soul collectors picked her up and flew away, into the distance.

Kagome and Inuyasha had both been extremely quiet.

 **(Kaede's Village)**

Kikyo had gone to Kaede to determine if Kenshiro's information was accurate. Kaede all but confirmed it. With her questions answered, Kikyo departed, pondering the information she has been given.

 **(With Kenshiro's Group)**

Kagome and Kenshiro were about to head home for a few days.

After Kagome entered through the well, Miroku stopped Kenshiro "Tell me Kenshiro, do you honestly love Kagome?"

Kenshiro nodded "With all my heart and soul."

Kagome had then reinterred the well, having forgotten her backpack beforehand, when she had heard Kenshiro speak to Miroku and the others.

"But I know I can't be with her, no matter how much I want to. At least not yet. I've never stopped loving her. Not even for a minute. Though with Naraku on the loose, there's no way a real relationship would work. But I'll promise you this, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo. I promise on my life, that by the time we destroy Naraku once and for all, I will have confessed my love for Kagome. If not, I'll take my own life."

Kagome was now _definitely_ considering what Ichigo had said to her.

Little did they know, another plot was afoot.

In a village plagued by a massive centipede demon, the beast was defeated by a hired demon slayer; a talented young woman by the name of Sango, who easily slaughtered the demon using her trusty weapon, the Hiraikotsu, a large boomerang made from the bones of several slain demons.

Sango quickly dispatched the beast and took the jewel shard in its possession as payment ' _It only makes sense, seeing as it originated in my home village.'_

The group had set up camp for the night.

"Sometimes I wonder which there are more of, stars in the sky or shards of the Shikon jewel." Shippo muttered "Our search isn't anywhere near over."

"Not necessarily Shippo." said Inuyasha, not realizing the stupidity of what was about to come out of his mouth "Naraku is gathering jewel shards, just like us. In the long run, he'll save us a lot of time and trouble. He gets the jewel shards, and we take him out. How does that sound?"

"Like you have the worst superiority complex I've ever seen." Kenshiro snorted "The more shards he gathers, the more powerful he becomes. Our only chance is to find all the shards before him, and make sure he doesn't steal them, and we can take him out."

Shippo just sighed "I'm just a kid, and even I figure it out."

"Inuyasha." said Miroku before the half-demon leapt at Shippo "What do you plan on doing when you gather all the jewel shards?"

"What else? I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon." replied Inuyasha "No one wants to be a weakling, right? You've got to stand up for yourself."

Miroku just looked at him blankly "Tell me something. When you get your wish granted, do you honestly think you'll remain as you are now? Have you ever seen anyone using the power of the jewel shards for good? I believe that those who gain the powers of the jewel end up losing themselves in the process."

Unknown to them, Kagome had awoken and was listening to their conversation from the other side of a bush.

Inuyasha scoffed "When did I say I wanted to be a good demon?"

"You didn't." Miroku answered "But you do wish to protect Kagome, should anything happen to Kenshiro, which is why you desire more power. Inuyasha, once you use the jewel's power to have your wish granted, you may attempt to devour Kagome and the others. Should that happen, Kenshiro would be forced to slay you."

Kenshiro nodded in agreement, before his head snapped towards Miroku "Wait! What about you?!"

"I would have long since fled."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

Next morning, the group came across another village, but after hearing that a girl had taken the jewel shard, Inuyasha started going around interrogating random villagers, until Kenshiro subdued him "Sit boy."

With Inuyasha under control, Kenshiro actually got some decent information "Demon slayers, huh? Now that I think about it, Kazuma told me about them a few times."

The villager nodded "She said that this sacred jewel or whatever originated in her village."

Everyone was surprised by this.

"Inuyasha, have you heard of the jewel's origins?" asked Miroku

Inuyasha shook his head "Never gave it any thought."

"There's a surprise." Kenshiro snorted, earning a laugh from Shippo, and a cute giggle from Kagome.

Sango returned to her village after completing her job. She brought back some body parts of the centipede, which could be used for armor. After reuniting with her pet demon kitten Kilala and her younger brother Kohaku, she met with her father before handing over the jewel shard. The poor girl couldn't have possibly known what was about to transpire.

Sango, Kohaku and several other slayers had been called away to a castle by a feudal lord, requesting they slay a large spider demon.

Before long, the spider had been slain.

That's when things got bad.

Out of nowhere, several of the slayers were slaughtered, including Sango's father.

The one responsible turned out to be none other than Kohaku, who had been bewitched by the demon, and the one controlling him turned out to be the lord.

Realizing this, Sango attempted to slay him, but was struck down by a chain-sickle to the back by Kohaku, who managed to regain his senses at the last second, before he was struck down by several arrows from the castle men.

The lord was then cut down by his "son", who then revealed that he too had been possessed by the demon.

He then ordered that the slayers be buried in the corner of the garden.

The group was making their way to the village of the demon slayers.

Kenshiro, in the pit of his stomach, had a bad feeling, which was proven right when they saw a massive horde of demons fly overhead. There were hundreds of them.

Seeing this, Kenshiro turned "You guys catch up. I'm going on ahead." and he took off at incredible speeds, with Inuyasha and the others following soon after.

At the castle, it turned out that Sango was still alive, as noticed by the young lord.

She could do nothing as the tragedy unfolded.

The demon slayer village was being slaughtered.

Villagers and slayers were being torn apart left and right.

Kenshiro arrived and was able to save some, though not all, of the villagers. Possible between 40 and 50 out of more than one hundred.

During the carnage, Naraku slipped in, stole the jewel shards, and absorbed the demons trying to claim them.

By morning, Inuyasha and others found the demon slayer's village in ruins.

When they saw the sight of the village, Kagome immediately assumed the worst and ran off, trying to find him.

She found Kenshiro slaying the last of the demons, alongside a ferocious two tailed cat demon, before falling to his knees in exhaustion. "Kenshiro! Are you ok?" she threw her arms around him.

Kenshiro blushed, or he would've if he had the stamina too "I've been battling demons nonstop for the past 12 hours. Would you be?" He was then licked in the face by the large demon cat "Thanks, Kilala. Kagome, did you sense any jewels?"

Kagome shook her head "There are none."

"None anymore." Miroku corrected "They were stolen in the attack."

"Maybe we can catch them if we hurry." Shippo suggested

Inuyasha shook his head "We should lay these people to rest."

Kenshiro nodded in agreement "They're right. Fortunately, not everybody died."

At that moment, some of the villagers emerged from hiding "Thank you for saving us, young man."

"I just wish I could've saved the others."

"There was nothing you could've done for them, Kenshiro." said a voice as a certain flea started sucking on Inuyasha.

Kilala then transformed back into her small kitten form.

Some of them had different reactions to that:

Inuyasha: ' _The ****?'_

Kagome: "It's so cute."

Before long, Kenshiro, Kagome, the rest of the group, and the survivors proceeded with burying the fallen and marking their graves.

"It's strange though, that they would use this time to attack." Myoga mused "A number of their slayers were summoned to a castle, leaving very few to protect it. I must wonder if they are truly safe."

Kenshiro shook his head "I have my doubts about that. I saw something when I showed up. Some sort of white baboon slipping in and out of the village."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in anger at this "Naraku."

At the castle, the young lord was watching over Sango while she was being tended to "You have my deepest apologies, young lady. You lost both your family and fellow villagers."

"Young lord." a voice said from outside as Naraku appeared "I rushed to the village to inform them of what has happened like you said, but the village had already been almost completely annihilated. Very few survived."

Sango overheard this and gasped.

"What did you see?" asked the lord

"The slain bodies of countless demons and villagers, and the half demon by the name of Inuyasha, the one responsible for the carnage. He seeks the power of the jewel to become a full fledged demon. He most likely believed that he would find the jewel at the village. When he found nothing, he slaughtered them all. Only a few dozen survived, because Inuyasha was driven off by a young swordsman by the name of Kenshiro, who has mastered the powers of the Ryuuga." Naraku lied

Having heard enough, Sango approached them "Get me my weapons and armor. I shall avenge my village, and destroy this Inuyasha who's slaughtered my kin!"

Naraku smirked under his mask.

At the lord's insistence, Naraku accompanied Sango.

"We cannot travel any further by horse." Naraku mused after several hours of traveling. He then looked at Sango, who was leaning against a tree, eyes shut "Is Sango dead?"

Sango's eyes immediately shot open "I will not die. Not until I kill Inuyasha!"

Naraku nodded "Good. But are you in any condition to fight?"

It went without saying that she didn't.

Kenshiro and the others were headed to a cave.

But not just any cave: the birthplace of the Shikon jewel.

But, as discovered in a very painful way by Inuyasha, they were sealed off from entering the cave by a barrier.

Back with Sango and Naraku, the former collapsed and fell to her knees, her injuries finally catching up to her.

"Are you in pain?" asked Naraku "Poor thing. You couldn't die if you wanted to." He then took out a jewel shard "Perhaps this will help."

Sango's eyes widened when she saw the jewel shard "Where did you get that?"

"I've had it for awhile. I'll lend it to you."

Sango reluctantly agreed.

Inuyasha's idea of using brute force to break through was not working, not that it's surprising. At a suggestion by Miroku, they began heading towards the castle where the other slayers had been. One small problem, though…

"Anybody know where this castle is supposed to be?" asked Kagome

No one got a chance to reply, when they were attacked by Hiraikotsu, as it slashed through the trees, before returning to a vengeful looking Sango "Are you Inuyasha?" I've come for my revenge." She then noticed Kenshiro holding the Ryuuga "Are you the one called Kenshiro?"

Kenshiro nodded "I am. Are you from the demon slayer village?"

Sango bowed slightly "I am. I was away during the attack. I must thank you for saving so many of my people."

"I only save a few dozen. I feel like I could've done more."

"I'm grateful you did that much, as well as driving off Inuyasha when he attacked my village."

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha never attacked the village. Who told you that?"

"The advisor to the lord of the castle that hired us. He called himself Naraku."

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed "Sango, was it? You were lied to. Naraku was the one responsible for attacking. I saw him slip in and out of the village and he stole the jewel shards."

Sango's eyes widened at this, then they narrowed "I see." she suddenly collapsed and fell to her knees.

Kagome's eyes widened at this "She has a jewel shard in her back!"

Images of Kohaku flashed through Sango's mind before she lost consciousness.

Inuyasha scoffed "No wonder. I could tell from the start that she was badly injured from the smell of her blood. Naraku probably used the jewel shard to manipulate her into trying to fight me to the death."

Kenshiro snarled quietly "Naraku, that scum. Too many lives have been lost already."

The others, minus Sango, nodded in agreement.

At the same time Naraku slipped away, furious that his plan had been foiled.

The group then returned to the demon slayer village. People were starting to rebuild, but it was slow going.

10 days passed, and Sango was still recovering, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

Sango and Kilala were looking over the graves of the fallen villagers and slayers, when Kenshiro came up to her and sat down beside her "You feeling any better, Sango?"

"The graves." She said quietly "You buried all the fallen and marked their graves."

Kenshiro nodded "It was the least I could do after I failed to save them."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad anybody survived."

Kenshiro then decided to change the subject "Hey, how about this: Why you don't join our group after you're all healed up?"

"That girl, Kagome, has a sacred jewel shard around her neck, doesn't she?"

"No doubt Naraku will come after it."

"That's why I'll take you up on your offer. Call your friends. You helped bury the dead. So I will tell you how the Sacred jewel came to be."

Kenshiro gave a grateful nod.

Finally, they would get some answers.

Before long, they arrived at the cave.

When they entered, they found that the barrier was ineffective against them. Well, most of them…

"We did it!" Myoga squealed "Now we can meet the person who gave birth to the sacred jewel! Enter Myoga!" at least, that's what he tried to do, before he slammed face-first into the barrier.

What they found in the cave was truly a sight to behold. Carcasses of demons scattered around the area. But what everyone was truly in awe over was the stone likeness of a beautiful woman in the middle of it.

"There was a time when ogres, dragons, and other demons merged their bodies together to wage a battle. They fought against one powerful human. A priestess who lived centuries ago. The court nobles controlled the country at that time. Wars and famine dragged on and on, and countless lives were lost. Demons devoured the dead, and the near dead. They were able to grow in great numbers. Many priests and warriors set out to slay them. But only one priestess, by the name of Lady Midoriko, was able to purify demon's souls, rendering them harmless. She was thought of as the most powerful human of her time. In her world, everyone and everything were created through the four souls." explained Sango

Miroku nodded in understanding "I've come across such a philosophy before. The four souls are known as Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. When combined, they become the soul of one person, housed inside the heart. I believe that we all symbolize one of the four souls. Inuyasha is Aramitama, or courage. Sango and Shippo are Nigimitama, or friendship. I am Kushimitama, or wisdom. Kenshiro and Kagome are Sakimitama, or love." Kenshiro and Kagome blushed at this "When the four souls work together in harmony, it is known as Naobi, and the heart is filled with good. Anybody actually following here?"

Inuyasha and Shippo got pretty much nothing.

Sango continued for him "When someone does a bad deed, the four souls energize evil."

"In other words, a soul can turn good or bad, and this transformation can happen in both humans and demons." Miroku finished

"Now you know why Midoriko was so formidable. She was able to purify the demons and render them powerless."

Inuyasha scoffed "So what? She fought off an army of demons by turning them into a bunch of weaklings. Well, her power didn't last very long, did it? I'd say she's a pretty useless priestess now."

"She hasn't lost the battle yet." Sango replied vaguely "After battling the demons for 7 days and nights, a demon caught Midoriko in its fangs. With the last of her power, she reached deep within her own body for strength, and seized the demon's soul. But in doing so, she forced out her own soul."

"Is that hole in her chest where she forced out her own soul?" asked Kenshiro

"What flew out of her was in fact the Shikon jewel. She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. All she should do was seize and imprison it, along with herself. Although the flesh is gone, a battle still wages between Midoriko and the demons. That is why the fight isn't over yet."

"So a war between souls is still raging inside the jewel." Kagome mused.

Inuyasha just scoffed "So what? It's not like this story complicates things. We just have to worry about Naraku hunting after the jewel shards. I'm gonna take possession of the sacred jewel and use it to become a full-fledged demon, and then Midoriko can rest in peace."

Suddenly, Inuyasha started glowing. Then, against his will, he was flown out of the cave, landing in the forest nearby with a loud thud. **(A:N Or as I like to call it, Midoriko's version of "sit")**

"Looks like people who talk of using the jewel for selfish gain get thrown from the cave." Miroku mused

"That must be Midoriko's version of sit." added Shippo. **(A:N See? ;) Told you)**

Kenshiro just looked at the statue "I know what I would wish for. For all of this to be undone. To revive everyone who's died because of Naraku's actions. None of them deserved to die the way they did. I plan to correct that." He then looked at Sango and smiled "And that includes the people who were killed in your village, Sango."

Sango just stared at him, eyes wide, unshed tears swelling up, and smiled at him "Thank you, Kenshiro."

Kagome just stared at him, a light pink staining her cheeks ' _Wow. He's such a good person, always putting others before himself.'_ Her eyes widened as these thoughts crossed her mind ' _Is Ichigo right? Do I have feelings for Kenshiro?'_

With this new development, the group prepared to head off in search of more jewel shards, before Naraku does…


	4. Chapter 4

After a certain incident involving a demon posing as a Water God, along with Kenshiro awakening the Dragon Current of Lightning, Sango had agreed to join the group.

They were currently in the middle of a demon saying job, using smoke from a burning incense to lure the demon out, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

During this, Miroku spotted yet another woman amongst the crowd ' _What a beauty.'_ At least, that's what he assumed he thought. Though I believe that it went more along the lines of ' _Pretty woman, 11 O'clock. Miroku want.'_ and he took off after her.

The demon mouse was slain by one whack from the Hiraikotsu, courtesy of Sango.

While they were staying at the inn, Inuyasha was still out of it, due to the incense.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro snorted "He took off after another one."

Sango raised an eyebrow at this "While we were in the middle of slaying demons?"

"She was really beautiful. He probably gave her the line about having to have his child." Replied Shippo nonchalantly

Needless to say, Sango was disgusted by this **(A:N Yeah. She's got a lot to learn.)**

The poor woman had a lot to learn.

 **(With Miroku)**

Speaking of a certain lecherous monk, Miroku apparently bit off more than he could chew. The woman actually turned out to be a mantis demon in disguise.

Miroku defeated it, but his Wind Tunnel had been nicked in the process.

 **(Later)**

During dinner, Miroku noticed how Kagome and Sango were glaring at him. At Kenshiro's suggestion, he sat **FAR** away from them.

Later that night, everybody was asleep while Kenshirl was meditating.

Miroku was staring at his Wind Tunnel " _Damn, it still hurts.'_ He thought back to how his father had perished because of the Wind Tunnel, when Miroku himself was still young.

 **(Morning)**

By the next morning, Miroku had left.

The perverted monk was being accompanied by his faithful raccoon dog servant, Hachi "My father was drawn into his own Wind Tunnel, and he disappeared without a trace. I fear I may die that way as well."

"Miroku, I can see it from here!" replied Hachi

The two landed near a large temple, and they saw a massive hole in front of it.

"Where did this giant hole come from?"

Miroku smiled sadly "This is my father's grave."

Hachi quickly bowed in respect and ran after Miroku.

"Mushin! Are you there?" Miroku called "It's Miroku!" He found the monk sleeping on a bottle of sake. Annoyed, he kicked the bottle away "Drunk again, as usual. Wake up you stinking drunkard!"

Mushin slowly woke up "Miroku, I'm surprised you're still alive."

Miroku just sighed "You're not going to live very long if you keep drinking the way you do."

"Did you just come to lecture me?" Mushin asked sarcastically

Miroku shook his head "A giant mantis nicked the side of my Wind Tunnel, I was wondering if you could repair it."

Mushin looked at Miroku's hand "Too late, you're going to die tonight."

Miroku's eyes narrowed.

Mushin chuckled "Relax, I'm just kidding."

This was followed by a hiccup, which earned him a smack over the head by Miroku "Look, do you wanna get sucked in?"

"Now now, calm down." replied Mushin "I'll stitch it up, but I'm warning you. You must keep the Wind Tunnel covered up and not expose it or try to use it until it is completely healed. If you do, the Wind Tunnel will spread from the nick, and eventually consume you entirely. Should that happen, I will no longer be able to help you. Now then, I will start gathering the herbs I need to stitch it. Go and purify yourself. God knows you need it." and with that, he walked away.

Miroku started meditating under the waterfall behind the temple.

"So that drunken old man was the monk who raised you?" Asked Hachi

Miroku nodded "He taught me everything I know. Good and bad."

"He's a bit rough around the edges, but he seems very kind."

Miroku chuckled "I suppose."

' _I'm surprise Miroku is so worried over a little nick like that."_ Mushin thought ' _But considering the tragedy in his life, I can't blame him.'_

 **(With the others)**

The rest of the group was thinking about where Miroku took off to.

"I wonder why Miroku took off yesterday without saying anything?" Kagome mused

"Maybe because you and Sango shot him such dirty looks." replied Shippo

Inuyasha snorted at this "Don't try to tell me we hurt his feelings. He's not exactly sensitive."

"Well, master Inuyasha." said Myoga from Inuyasha's shoulder

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "When'd you get back?"

"Late last night. When I came in, I noticed the monk acting strangely. He kept staring at his right hand. The one with the Wind Tunnel. He seemed very deep in thought. He didn't say what was bothering him."

Kenshiro's eyes widened slightly at this, and he turned to Kagome "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kagome nodded "I've got a bad feeling about this."

 **(Temple)**

At the temple, Mushin was preparing some herbs to fix Miroku's Wind Tunnel, when he looked outside "It's the middle of the afternoon. Why is it suddenly so dark outside?"

He didn't notice a set of evil red eyes watching him from the shadows, as the figure held up a clay pot. Streaks of fumes emerged from the pot and engulfing Mushin.

Miroku was waiting for Mushin, who arrived after a few minutes "Did you drink your medicine?"

Miroku weakly nodded "I'm starting to feel very groggy." he closed his eyes, not noticing Mushin pull a cleaver from his robe.

 **(With Kenshiro's Group)**

In the meantime, the group was making their way through the forest.

"What was that noise?" asked Sango

Kagome shook her head "I don't like the sounds of it."

In response, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and slashed through a tree, revealing a Saimyosho.

Seeing it, Sango attacked it with Hiraikotsu, clipping its wing off.

As suggested by Inuyasha, they followed it.

Back at the temple, Mushin brought the cleaver down, but Miroku's eyes opened, and barely avoided it.

"You're still awake?" Mushin noted

"You're not Mushin. Who are you?" Miroku growled

"I am a demon worn charmer. I came across Naraku, who promised to give me a sacred jewel shard if I killed you."

Miroku was able to defend himself with his staff, but the medicine had numbed his entire body.

Hachi tried to take Miroku away from the temple, but several demons gathered at the temple.

At Miroku's insistence, Hachi went to get help. But along the way, he was chased by a large horde of Saimyosho, much to his horror. But on the bright side, this did lead him straight to Kenshiro and Inuyasha, who slaughtered the Saimyosho.

"To think I'm going to die because I like to flirt with women. Just my luck." Miroku grumbled from inside his sacred barrier.

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest." a voice replied as Kenshiro appeared in a green flash.

Not long after, Inuyasha and the others arrived. Kenshiro, Sango and Inuyasha mad very true quick work of several of the demons, but they had strength in numbers.

"Who goes there?" a voice shouted as Mushin appeared "I will punish anyone who dares to disturb the peace of my temple."

"Are you the monk called Mushin?" asked Inuyasha as he gripped the Tessaiga "Very interesting. You're brave, taking me on all by yourself. Fight me if you can."

"Please, Inuyasha. Don't kill him." Miroku begged

Mushin chuckled darkly "Good boy, Miroku. I raised you well."

"Who care if you raised him. Your drinking days are over, you old drunk!" Inuyasha snarled as he charged, but Mushin threw a set of prayer beads, which wrapped around the Tessaiga, rendering it useless. The beads then wrapped around Inuyasha, trapping him.

During this, Kenshiro found the demon worm charmer and went after him.

Inuyasha leapt at the monk and caught him by the throat "Die!"

"You better think about it before you kill me." Mushin warned "I'm the only one who can repair Miroku's Wind Tunnel. If his hand is left as it is, all of you, including Miroku, will be sucked in by this time tomorrow!"

Inuyasha froze and let go of him.

The demons were still multiplying,

Seeing this, Miroku removed the prayer needs from his hand "I'll probably be sucked in this time, but it's better than being torn limb from limb and eaten by a pack of demons! **Wind Tunnel!"** he began sucking in the demons, but there was practically no end to them.

Seeing the monk distracted by this, Inuyasha broke the spell as he charged over to Miroku and closed the Wind Tunnel.

"Dammit Miroku! If you try to use that Wind tunnel again, I'll tear your arm off!" Inuyasha snarled as he drew the Tessaiga "I don't care if you die or not. But you're not gonna die while I'm around. I won't be accused of abandoning you. You're not gonna lay that responsibility on me!" and with that, Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga, sending out a massive blast of demonic energy, which engulfed every last one of the demons.

As this happened, Kenshiro finished off the demon worm charmer. They then used it's magic urn to free Mushin.

 **(Morning)**

Next morning, Kenshiro and the others were waiting for Mushin to finish stitching Miroku's wind tunnel, when Mushin emerged.

"How's Miroku?" asked Kagome

"He's sleeping now. You two, Kenshiro and Inuyasha. I need a word with you two."

Kagome, Sango and Shippo watched over Miroku as he slept.

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Kenshiro.

Mushin sighed "I did the best I could, but the Wind Tunnel has definitely spread."

"Does that mean that his life has been shortened?" asked Inuyasha "How much time does he have left?"

Mushin shook his head "I don't know. Miroku's wind tunnel is a generational curse place on him and his family by Naraku. If Naraku dies, the curse will be lifted, and Miroku will survive. The sooner you get him, the better. If you don't, Miroku will undoubtedly perish."

Both of them nodded "We'll get him."

Miroku awoke. He then stared at his right hand and gasped.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" asked Kagome

Sango then blushed out of nowhere, much to the confusion of Kagome and Shippo.

It turned out that Miroku's left hand was groping her rear, to which she retaliated by hitting him over the head with a bucket.

"Sounds like he's still got a life left if you ask me." Inuyasha muttered.

Mushin nodded "Miroku's bloodline is to be feared."

Kenshiro snorted "I could've told you that."

 **(Modern Era)**

While Miroku was recovering, Kenshiro and Kagome headed home for a few days.

But it turned out that the one time Kagome showed up at school, she was totally unprepared, and Kenshiro couldn't have her back this time.

But a miracle showed up in the form of her younger brother Sota. It turned out he had practically become a little secretary for Kenshiro and Kagome, keeping updated of homework and tests, and other school related things.

But all wasn't well in the Feudal Era.

 **(Naraku's Castle)**

It turned out that a few Saimyosho were watching what happened at Mushin's temple, and informed Naraku, who had another scheme in mind. It's not a writer's place to give their opinion, but I have to say, this scheme is just plain cruel.

 **(Later)**

After 3 days at home, Kenshiro and Kagome returned to the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha was trying, and failing, to tap into the power that killed the 100 demons.

And Shippo was not helping.

Kenshiro , Inuyasha, and Miroku were talking around the campfire about what Naraku's next move would be.

"Anything Shippo?" asked Kagome

Shippo shook his head "They're just talking."

Kagome smiled at this "Now's our chance to go for a dip in the hot springs!"

Sango was skeptical "I know the monk would try to peek at us, but do you think Inuyasha or Kenshiro would?"

Kagome snorted "Inuyasha's nothing but a stubborn jerk, and Kenshiro's not into that kind of thing. He even wears a blindfold when I'm in a hot spring, out of respect for my privacy."

"You say that like you want him to look."

Kagome's face turned beat red at this.

As the girls got into the hot spring, Kagome noticed a bad scar on Sango's back.

"It didn't heal well." Sango quickly explained when she noticed Kagome looking at it.

"Was it demons?" asked Kagome

"No. I got this scar from my younger brother, Kohaku. If only I'd realized some things earlier, I could've prevented his death. Kohaku was tender-hearted. He was always a very gentle boy. Perhaps he wasn't meant to be a demon slayer."

"I'm sorry to bring up such painful memories. It must be hard to talk about."

"It's alright. Before he died, Kohaku reverted back to his old self. I still mourn for him, but that helps ease the pain. We were both strong demon slayers. I'm proud of that. We both have our reasons for being here, don't we? Why are you gathering the Shikon jewel shards anyway?"

Kagome looked away in embarrassment "Well, it's kinda my fault the jewel shattered in the first place."

Both then looked into the bushes as Sango picked up a rock "Did you follow the deeper points of our conversation, you peeping toms?!" she threw it into the bushes.

It turned out to be just a monkey.

Then, a blindfolded Kenshiro came up to them "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Nothing, but thanks anyway Kenshiro." replied Kagome

Kenshiro shrugged and went back to the campsite.

After he left, Kagome looked at Sango "See what I mean?"

Sango nodded "And again I ask, do you want him to see?"

Kagome's face turned red as she looked away and said nothing.

 **(Morning)**

The next morning, they were on the move again.

Shippo attempted to drag Kagome's backpack, but had little success "Kagome, what's in your bag? It's way heavier than before!"

Kagome nodded "I have a test next weeks, so I brought as many books as I could carry."

"And what she couldn't bring, I crammed into my bag." Kenshiro added dryly

"Miroku says you should just give up on school." Shippo commented

Kagome sighed "He thinks so too? My younger brother Sota's only in grade school, and he's going on about how if I flunk 6 times, we'd be in the same grade. What a little geek! He thinks he's so hot!" Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

Sango merely smiled "I bet he acts tough and pretends to be hot headed. But he hated to be lonely, and he cries easily. He's a very good boy, this little brother of yours."

Kenshiro nodded in agreement "Sure, he can be a little cocky and thoughtless at times, but he's a good kid."

Kagome smiled.

That was when they noticed someone coming.

A villager covered in blood collapsed in the middle of the road.

"I can smell it." Inuyasha muttered "Blood. Lots of it. And it's fresh. There's been a slaughter."

The group found a village that was completely annihilated. Not a single one left alive.

Sango then threw a pebble at one house, causing it to explode.

Sensing something, Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga and slashed through one building, destroying it. A figure then emerged from the building and attacked Kenshiro with a chain-sickle, but Kenshiro slashed it away, as it returned to the wielder, who was revealed to be a young boy.

Sango's eyes widened in a mix of shock, horror, and disbelief as she saw the boy "Kohaku…"

Suddenly, Kohaku then attempted to run away.

Inuyasha attempted to go after him, but accidentally set off a landmine.

Kenshiro and Sango then attempted to go after Kohaku, not noticing the jewel shard in his back.

The others attempted to follow, but were blocked off by a spirit barrier.

 **(With Kenshiro and Sango)**

Kenshiro and Sango then caught up to Kohaku after he stopped running.

"Take off your mask, kid." Kenshiro ordered "Show us your face."

Kohaku complied.

Sango looked on in horror "Kohaku…"

"Are you happy to see him?" A voice question as a silhouette appeared behind Kohaku "It's been a long time, Sango, Kenshiro.

"Naraku." Kenshiro snarled

Naraku merely chuckled "Aren't you going to thank me, Sango? I salvaged your brother's life after he fell to those arrows at the castle. Kohaku should've died there and then, but I saved him. You have already personally experienced this kind of salvation, through the power of the Shikon jewel shard, like you had in your back when you fought Inuyasha. You were his equal in battle."

"That's enough Naraku." Kenshiro snarled

Naraku ignored him and continued "Now Kohaku possesses that same power. He stands before you as and equal warrior because of the sacred jewel shard. If he loses the shard, he will die. Do you understand, Sango? Think about your actions. Kohaku's life is in your hands. I have a proposition for you: Bring me Inuyasha's sword, the Tessaiga, and I will allow Kohaku to live."

Sango's eyes widened in rage as she attempted to use Hiraikotsu, but Kohaku stopped her from doing so.

"Kid, why are you protecting him?" asked Kenshiro

"I have erased all of Kohaku's memories of you and his former life in the village. A fighting machine has no room for feelings. They would only get in the way. He slaughtered an entire village by himself. You should be proud of your little brother. He's become a fine demon slayer."

In a fit of blind rage, Sango charged, but Naraku unleashed a cloud of poison miasma, allowing him and Kohaku to escape "Bring me the Tessaiga. I will be waiting for you, Sango."

Kenshiro and Sango returned to the others, who immediately started questioning.

"Sango, was that boy you were chasing your brother? Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

"That boy was not my brother!" Sango snapped

That ended the questions.

 **(Sundown)**

In the meantime, Kenshiro and Shippo were sniffing out the traps in the village.

"Let's get Sango to safely destroy these later." Shippo mused

Kenshiro ruffled his hair and smiled in a dangerous way "Or, we could do it the fun way."

10 minutes later, they were on the roof of the hut "Ok Shippo, throw them!"

Shippo did so.

In response, Kenshiro swung the Ryuuga " **Dragon Current!"** a large demonic lightning dragon destroyed the bombs, in a dazzling display of fireworks.

As suggested by Kenshiro , they left Sango alone, despite Inuyasha's insensitivity about it.

 **(Nightfall)**

Later that night, while everybody was asleep, Sango thought about Naraku's offer.

Kenshiro finished his meditation and looked at Sango "You ok?"

"Just fine. I just couldn't sleep." Sango lied

Kenshiro looked at her blankly and sighed "Listen Sango, I know you're in turmoil right now. But I think I've got a plan." he whispered it to her, so that he wouldn't wake the others.

Kenshiro noticed Kohaku watching them from outside while riding a demon. He looked at Sango and nodded.

Sango then grabbed the Tessaiga while Inuyasha was asleep, jumped on Kilala and rode off, while Kenshiro silently followed in secret.

They soon found themselves at Naraku's castle.

"Alright Naraku, show yourself!" Sango shouted

"First, put down your weapon." Naraku's voice ordered

Sango reluctantly complied.

"Well done Sango." Naraku praised as he appeared "You brought me the Tessaiga, as promised."

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango demanded "I will only hand over the sword after I see him."

Kohaku then emerged.

Naraku then attacked Sango and Kilala, injuring them both severely.

But when Naraku attempted to deal the finishing blow…

"Surprise mother ****er!" Kenshiro shouted at he slashed through Naraku, injuring him.

Naraku then retreated, ordering Kohaku to attack.

Kenshiro subdued him with a Ryu scale enhanced, jaw shattering punch, sending him crashing to the ground.

Naraku then unleashed his miasma, surrounding them.

"Foolish mortals!" Naraku snarled "You can all die in this sea of miasma!"

With the last of her strength, Sango handed her poison resistance mask to Kohaku, who hesitantly took it.

Kenshiro, meanwhile, swung the Ryuuga " **Dragon Cyclone!"** the demon wind dragon dissipated the miasma, as well as severely injured Naraku.

Seeing no reason to stay, Naraku fled, taking Kohaku with him.

 **(Morning)**

By morning, Kenshiro and Sango found that the castle had disappeared.

"It was a phantom castle." Kenshiro mused

"Damn! He got away!" Sango attempted to get up, but failed.

"Don't try to move, Sango." Kenshiro protested "You're hurt, bad."

"I'm sorry." She whispered "I can't stay with you any longer. I'll just end up betraying you agin, as long as Naraku has Kohaku."

Kenshiro shook his head "You think you're the only one who wants Naraku dead? If you go after him by yourself, you're just begging to die. Now, let's tend to your wounds."

"Why would you still help me?" asked Sango

Kenshiro smiled sincerely "Because you're our friend, and a fellow bonafide Naraku hater."

"But…" Sango couldn't hold it in anymore and started sobbing into Kenshiro chest.

' _Poor Sango.'_ Kenshiro mused as he comforted her ' _This whole thing must be destroying her._ It's hard, I know, but you're gonna be ok, Sango. We're here for you now."

Sango sobbed for a few more minutes before she was ok "Let's go. The others must be worried."

Kenshiro nodded in agreement.

When they arrived, they found a concerned Kagome, Miroku and Shippo, and one seriously pissed-off Inuyasha.

Needless to say, they had A LOT of explaining to do…

Naraku, still posing as the sick lord of the castle, was astonished to discover that Kikyo was once again walking among the living. He could only stare at the priestess, whose life he himself took 50 years ago.

In the fields of the village outside the castle, farmers were discussing how their crops were mysteriously ruined, when it suddenly started raining blood and body parts of demons.

Kenshiro and the others were informed of this, and decided to investigate.

Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't happy.

"So here we come to save the day, again!" He groaned sarcastically "We don't have time for this! We should be trying to find Naraku!"

"You're forgetting Inuyasha." Kenshiro replied "My Dragon Cyclone really did him some damage. Even he would be out of it for awhile after that."

"Besides." Miroku added in "We've already accepted payment for our services."

"When did that happen?" asked Kagome

"We haven't even done anything yet!" Inuyasha barked "The paying part doesn't usually come until afterwards!"

"If you wait then you get cheated out of the tip." Miroku replied easily

Kenshiro and Inuyasha just exchanged glances.

Kagome noticed Sango looking elsewhere "Sango, what's the matter?"

Sango looked in the direction of a large mountain "I think the miasma is at the base of that mountain. I was wondering if anybody other than Naraku is capable of something like this."

Kenshiro thought for a moment "Well, Sesshomaru does have poisonous claws, but his poison is green, and this isn't really his type of thing."

 **(With Kikyo)**

Kikyo was about to depart the castle, but on the "lord's" orders, the men weren't very agreeable about letting her leave.

 **(With Kenshiro's Group)**

Kenshiro , Inuyasha and the others were making their way up the mountain, astonished by the extent of the poison.

"The poison even killed the grass." Shippo said to no one in particular.

They soon reached a cave, which was most likely where the miasma was coming from. When they arrived, Sango wasn't fairing too well, since she still hadn't fully recovered.

"Sango, Kagome, stay here." said Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles "This is just a demon hunt. No need for everyone to come. Kenshiro, Miroku, you guys coming?"

Both nodded and left with Inuyasha, leaving Shippo and Kilala, who were resistant to the poison, to look after things.

 **(Castle)**

In the castle, Kikyo freed herself from her confinement in the castle without much effort, thanks to her soul collectors.

 **(Cave)**

In the cave, Kenshiro, Inuyasha and Miroku were making their were making their way through, when Miroku fell to his knees in a coughing fit, but he was determined to make it through.

That was when things got weird.

When they reached the end of the cave, they found a large pool of purple liquid, filled with demon carcasses.

Suddenly, the liquid started being sucked into a whirlpool, along with the demon parts. When the liquid fell away, it revealed one massive ogre demon, along with another reptilian demon. Kenshiro and the others watched as the ogre demon slaughtered the other one, and began merging with its body parts, much to the horror of the others.

The demon then started going on about how the last one was supposed to be allowed to leave alive.

Without thinking, Inuyasha charged in, Kenshiro following after him.

 **(Outside)**

Kagome was looking after Sango, when, much to her shock, Kikyo appeared.

"So, Inuyasha is inside." She mused out loud as she walked past them and entered the cave.

Seeing this, Kagome followed after her, leaving Sango in Shippo's care.

 **(Cave)**

As Kikyo made her way through the cave, a white light began surrounding her ' _The dead souls inside me are trying to get out. Are they drawn by the miasma?'_ She then place a hand on her chest and the glowing ceased ' _But there's another force at work. Could it be the one who lives in the castle?'_

 **(Cesspool)**

Back in the cesspool, Kenshiro and Inuyasha were having trouble with the large demon, as the substance from the pool entered the wounds, healing them.

"Kenshiro, Inuyasha, stop fighting!" Miroku shouted from above "This is similar to a technique called Fuko. It's how you make a creature called Kodoku!"

"Fuko? Kodoku? What the hell are you saying?" Inuyasha snapped

"It's a type of sorcery." explained Miroku "You put together lizards, poisonous worms, and a bunch of other things, and the last one standing becomes a creature known as Kodoku."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow at this "And that means…?"

" **You are the only ones left!"** the demon roared " **Once I kill you two, I will be the winner!"** And it shot a massive fireball towards them, but they dodged.

"This ends now!" Kenshiro shouted " **Dragon Tsunami!"** the demonic water dragon shot out from the Ryuuga, sending the Kodoku creature flying into the wall.

' _This is bad!'_ Miroku thought ' _Unless the spell cast in her is broken, they will…'_ His thoughts cease when he noticed a presence behind him.

Inuyasha noticed this as well as he turned and his eyes widened "Kikyo…"

"Oh ****." Kenshiro groaned "This isn't gonna be good."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo called weakly, bluish-white lights begin streaming out of her into the Kodoku ' _The souls of the dead are leaving me. The miasma is coming from the Kodoku.'_ she fell off the ledge, towards the cesspool below.

 **(With Naraku)**

Naraku watched from the cliff above ' _Soon it will come. The demons I sealed in there, beyond counting. One by one, they kill each other, until only one remains. The winner will become my new body,'_

 **(Cesspool)**

Inuyasha attempted to make his way over to the fallen Kikyo, but the Kodoku wasn't having any of it.

 **(Outside the cave)**

Kagome was making her way through the cave, when the jewel shard came off from around her neck. She was about to go retrieve it, when she sensed another jewel shard. She quickly made her way to the cesspool, and found Miroku at less than 100%.

Sensing that Kikyo wasn't human, the Kodoku attempted to make her apart of him, but Inuyasha cut its arm off, causing the beast to howl in pain, before it regenerated.

While this went on, Kenshiro noticed Kagome above them "Kagome! Get Kikyo and Miroku out of here! I don't think we can hold this thing off much longer!"

Kagome nodded as she made her way done the ledge and attempted to get Kikyo to safety, but she started going on about how Kenshiro would lose her forever.

Kenshiro slashed at the demon multiple times with the Ryuuga, but before he could deal the final blow, a sacred arrow stopped him from making contact.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha landed on the ground, but the moment they did, the cesspool began being sucked towards the top of the cavern forcefully.

"The spell is broken!" Miroku shouted "The miasma is gone!" He then moved away to avoid being sucked up along with the rest.

The opening at the top of the cavern exploded, and an air current surged, carrying Kenshiro and the others out of the cave.

"Kenshiro!" Kagome reached towards him.

"Kagome!" Kenshiro grabbed her hand "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha tried to make his way towards her, but was having little luck.

They looked and found where, or who, the current was surging towards.

"Naraku." Inuyasha snarled

The air current then merged with Naraku forcefully.

Kenshiro then jumped off of the current, holding Kagome in his arms bridal-style. Inuyasha landed right next to them.

"So that was his game." Kenshiro mused "Because my Dragon Cyclone messed up his body so bad, he needed a new body. So he had those demons kill each other and combine into a new one."

"The mountain mist lured the three of you." Naraku growled lowly "You took the bait, and I cast my spell. You could've joined me in here, Inuyasha, Kenshiro." He then turned his attention to the unconscious Kikyo "So this is the woman who restored me to life. I might not have had this new body at all if it wasn't for her."

"Yeah right!" Kagome snapped "She did it to save Inuyasha, not you! Wipe that smirk off your face!"

Naraku picked Kikyo up in his arms "And yet, I still know her to be the foolish woman who followed Inuyasha in death 50 years ago."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as she drew the Tessaiga and charged towards him "Don't you dare touch her!" And he brought the Tessaiga down, but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he unleashed a massive cloud of miasma, sending Inuyasha stumbling backwards as he made his escape.

' _It makes no sense.'_ Naraku mused ' _If her true wish was to save Inuyasha, and not break the spell, why didn't she aim the arrow at the Kodoku? But she did. Kikyo as good as gave me this body herself.'_

Naraku had brought Kikyo to his castle, the barrier around it preventing her soul collectors from reaching her, rendering her helpless as Naraku tried to figure out her plan. After a brief conversation with Kikyo, he allowed one of her soul collectors in, before destroying it and embedding a jewel shard into the soul it was carrying. The soul then entered Kikyo's body.

 **(With Kenshiro's Group)**

Inuyasha had been unusually quiet even since the incident with Kikyo, Naraku and the Kodoku.

"Get up." said Kenshiro "We've got to save lady Kikyo."

Kagome nodded "It's still early. They can't have gotten too far."

Inuyasha just looked away "I'll save her on my own."

Annoyed, Miroku then stepped on Inuyasha's head "Stop being such a stubborn fool. Have you forgotten who exactly took Kikyo in the first place? I want my own revenge. If it wasn't for Naraku, I wouldn't have this damned hole in my hand."

Sango nodded in agreement "You're not the only one after him, Inuyasha."

Kenshiro sighed, aggravated "Look, we all know about your history with Kikyo. You don't have to try to sneak around behind our backs."

"I don't sneak around!" Inuyasha barked

Kenshiro then looked back "Um, guys?"

They saw Kikyo's soul collectors flying in a certain direction.

"She's close." Kenshiro mused

Inuyasha turned to Kenshiro and Kagome "You guys coming?"

They nodded and headed after him.

During the trip, Inuyasha's mind was racing with thoughts of hatred and revenge directed towards Naraku ' _Kikyo died because of him. I won't let Naraku get his hands on her!'_

They noticed more soul collectors flying overhead.

Sensing something amiss, Kenshiro slashed one of them, revealing it to be a Saimyosho, along with the rest.

They were heading into a trap.

They suddenly found themselves trying to get through a thick mist.

 **(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha made his way through, and found himself in a burning village, and ended up getting bound to the Sacred tree by Kikyo.

 **(With Miroku)**

Miroku found himself in a dark forest, before his Wind Tunnel began sucking him in.

 **(With Shippo and Kilala)**

Shippo and Kilala found that the others had disappeared, leaving behind only their clothes.

 **(With Sango)**

Sango found herself in a forest, the skies and grounds coated with crimson blood.

Everyone else was dead, slain by none other than Kohaku.

 **(With Kenshiro)**

Kenshiro found himself, in a dark forest, the skies pitch black. There, he saw something that nearly drove him insane with grief.

Kagome and Ichigo, dead, slain by Naraku, who was laughing maniacally.

In an extreme fit of rage and madness, Kenshiro charged at him.

Naraku was from the branches of a large tree from behind a barrier, Kikyo at his feet, her soul collectors were unable to reach her due to the barrier "Evil spell of Illusionary death. The soul is so fragile. Sadness, fear, confusion. If even the slightest bit of doubt exists, and is touched by the creepers of this world, that soul will be consumed by darkness."

Kagome was still making her way through the forest.

She was surprisingly unaffected, just very disgusted by the creepers as they advanced towards her. _

"Strange." Naraku mused "Perhaps because of the jewel shards, the girl is unaffected." he then looked at the unconscious Kikyo "Only she shall make it here. The stage has been set for you."

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes "Aren't you the clever one." She then slashed Naraku's head off, but it was revealed to be nothing more than one of his wooden puppets underneath.

At the castle, Naraku was seething over the fact that she defied him.

Kagome finally made her way to where Kikyo was located.

In response, Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at her, just barely missing, but grazing Kagome's cheek. The arrow then melted into a white light, enveloping the ground around it, forming a large hole, which continued to increase in size until it reached Kagome. She managed to grab one of the creepers and was left dangling, staring in fear into the depths of the hole.

Kikyo slowly walked up to the perimeter of the hole "Naraku fears you. He tries to control me with a sacred jewel shard, hoping that I might be turned against you.

Her soul collectors then wrapped themselves around Kagome and lifted her out of the hole and into the air, until she was eye level with Kikyo. Her eyes widened "The jewel shard in your chest…"

Kikyo merely snorted "Surely the priestess trusted with protecting the Sacred Shikon jewel has not fallen so low as to be controlled by a mere shard." She then purified the shard in her body, and then removed it. She then proceeded to take the jewel shard from around Kagome's neck, much to Kagome's shock.

Kagome was then grabbed from below by creepers as she was unwrapped by the soul collectors. Kikyo merely watched intently as Kagome was pulled back into the hole.

 **(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha watched Kikyo's wound from that fated day "Kikyo has been suffering, all alone." He then proceeded to hug her "Kikyo, I promise you'll never be alone again. I swear I will always protect you."

The illusion then faded, revealing Inuyasha back in the forest.

Miroku was still being tortured by the creepers until a newly freed Inuyasha destroyed the creepers, snapping him out of it.

Kenshiro was sobbing over Kagome and Ichigo's supposed deaths. Then he wiped his tears, stood, and spoke with determination burning in his eyes and voice "It's a lie. I would never allowed that to happen! You hear me Naraku?! I'll die before you lay a finger on the people I love!"

The illusion then disappeared, revealing Kenshiro back in the forest.

In the bottom of the hole, Kagome was lying unconscious amongst the creepers.

"Kagome! Kagome!" A voice called out

Slowly, Kagome started to stir "Kenshiro…?"

Kenshiro then jumped down to the bottom of the hole "Kagome! Are you alright? Those roots cause some kind of illusion that make you see your worst fears. I'm just glad you're ok."

Kagome, still pale and visibly shaken, nodded.

Kenshiro picked Kagome up in his arms bridal style and jumped out of the hole.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped. Inuyasha then turned in her direction to see Kikyo, holding the jewel in her palm.

After a little bit of mocking Inuyasha, Kikyo fled away with her soul collectors.

After she left, a worried Kenshiro turned to Kagome "Kagome, what did she do to you?"

"She took the jewel shards… I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's not the important thing here!" Inuyasha barked "Did Kikyo really try to-"

"Then don't ask me!" Kagome shouted at him as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Both of them were taken aback by this.

"I can't do it." She whispered "I feel like I'm telling on her."

"So are you guys finished talking?" asked Miroku, visibly strained by carrying both Sango and Shippo, as well as the Hiraikotsu.

' _To Kikyo, my life has no meaning.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she remembered what Kenshiro said about the creepers ' _The Illusionary death… Our pain, fear and confusion put us all to the test. Mine too. It gave me a small look into my own heart. Into a place where Kenshiro was gone. Where he was never there for me. Where he didn't love me like I heard him say.'_

Things were unravelling in an unexpected way.

Kikyo confronted Naraku in his castle "You're careless, Naraku. Once your little puppet is broken, you can see nothing. Remember that. Your petty sorcery doesn't work on me. As for the barrier around the castle. The one you erected to keep Inuyasha and his companions away. It was easy enough to break." She then tossed the jewel shard she stole from Kagome over Naraku.

"You wanted it, didn't you? I leave it to you to stand guard over. After all, who needs its power more than you? And you do need it don't you? Demon Naraku… Or is it half-demon Naraku?"

Naraku's eyes widened slightly at this at a large amount of KI (Killer Intent) was emitting from him "A mere half-demon? I, Naraku?"

"True, you've disguised yourself well. But you're still that fugitive human. And the blood of who you once were can never be erased. You seek the sacred jewel to become a full-fledged demon, do you not?"

"Then why give me the shards? Am I not the one you seek to avenge your death 50 years ago?"

"It was only my body that died. I may have left it behind that day, but with this new one, even stronger, I don't ask that you understand. I'm returning to the temple. I will neither run nor hide. Send a messenger if you need me." and with that, Kikyo left.

After she left, Naraku began pondering about how the burn scar on his back from Onigumo was still there, no matter how often he change.

Kikyo stared at the sunrise from outside Naraku's castle ' _Go Naraku. Gather the shards of the jewel. And once you've found them all, then I will send you to Hell. I am free to hate. My soul is so much freer now than it was then. Free to hate… Free to love…'_


	5. Chapter 5

A full moon out. Our little friend Myoga was in the middle of a conversation with a very important new character riding on a three-eyed demon bull.

"Myoga my friend, you better not be deceiving me." Said the old man "Has this Inu-something or other truly mastered the Tessaiga?"

"His name is Inuyasha." Myoga stated firmly

The old man's eyes widened in realization "Oh, right. The youngest son of the great dog demon who gave me his fang so that I could forge a sword from it."

Myoga nodded "He's the younger brother, and learn some respect. I've seen him kill 100 demons with one stroke. Although he's only done it once and hasn't been able to do it since."

"Perhaps it's because he's not worthy to wield the Tessaiga that I forged. Perhaps I will have to test his worth."

Jaken and Sesshomaru were searching for a swordsmith by the name of Totosai, who had been ordered to forge a sword for Sesshomaru that would rival the Tessaiga. Unfortunately, when they arrived, they found a sign that said that he had moved.

Needless to say, Jaken was going to be in for a world of hurt later.

 **(With Kenshiro's group)**

Kagome was upset that her jewel shards had been stolen by Kikyo.

"Stop worrying about it already, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked "It's not like she stole all the pieces or anything. We'll just have to go find some more. No big deal."

Kenshiro nodded suspiciously.

"Why is Inuyasha being so understanding?" Sango whispered "It's so unlike him."

"Probably because Kikyo is the one who stole them."

Inuyasha heard this, and was set off like a firecracker.

Just then, a mooing sound was heard.

Kenshiro looked up "Found it."

They leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an old man sitting on a three-eyed cow.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Inuyasha

"My name is Totosai." said the old man "Draw your sword, Inuyasha."

He then charged at Inuyasha, swinging his large mallet. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga just in time to block it, but the blade was vibrating from the impact.

Totosai then took out a piece of leather, stopping the Tessaiga in its tracks "You've been too rough with her! This blade is all nicked up! Have you been cutting down trees?"

"What do you know about? Who are you?" Inuyasha barked

"I think that's enough Totosai." Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

 **After a brief discussion…**

"So you're the swordsmith who forged Tessaiga?" asked Inuyasha

Totosai nodded "Precisely. From a fang your father gave me. Only certain circles of the finest blade-swinging demons are acquainted with my work."

Inuyasha was pretty much lost.

Kenshiro and Kagome just shared a glance as he said this "That's just saying he's not famous."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're famous or not old man!" Inuyasha barked

Totosai continued "Well now that I've seen Tessaiga in action, I have to say the sword is being badly misused and abused. It sings a sad song indeed, to see my work like this. It just breaks my heart."

Inuyasha wasn't getting the memo "If you've come to pick a fight with me, just say so."

Totosai merely sighed "There's no use stalling. I'll have to take back the Tessaiga and break it in half."

This ended with the sword begin pointed at him by Inuyasha "I don't care who made the sword. Try to break it, and I'll run you through with it!"

"I don't have to break it! It was only a thought!" Totosai got out quickly. The sword was put away."

"I probably should've warned you about his temper." Said Myoga

"Don't worry." Totosai whispered "I'll sneak it away when he's not looking and turn it into cutlery." Sword in the face "I'm only joking!"

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga began "you haven't been able to unravel the mystery of the Tessaiga on your own. You've tried, but you've been unable to tap into the power that killed the 100 demons. But Totosai knows the secret. I think that if you both took the time to get to know each other and cooperate, you could awaken and harness Tessaiga's full power."

Inuyasha snorted arrogantly "There's no mystery. I'll get the hang of it. I just need some practice."

This was when Totosai decided to input his opinion "I understand you've been collecting the sacred jewel shards for some time now. Who knows how many demons have multiple pieces of the jewel. You know how difficult it's been to battle demons with more than one shard. If it wasn't for Kenshiro and the Ryuuga, you most likely wouldn't have been able to defeat them. Don't you want to know how to awaken the Tessaiga's full potential in order to destroy demons with that enhanced strength?"

"He does have a point, Inuyasha." Kenshiro pointed out "At the very least, hear him out."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh as he sheathed the Tessaiga "I guess it can't hurt. So what do I have to do?"

"First, I must tell you that someone seeks my life." Totosai began, much to everyone's surprise "A fool barged into my home and ordered me to forge a sword that would rival the power of Tessaiga. He told me that he'd kill me if I refused. I want you and Kenshiro to protect me from him."

"You never told me about this." Myoga cut in "What did he look like?"

"My guess is tall with white hair, white clothing and armor, and a crescent moon shaped birthmark on his forehead?" Kenshiro asked

Totosai nodded "Yes. How did you know?"

Kenshiro smirked "I can sense him heading this way."

Sure enough, at that moment, Sesshomaru and Jaken arrived, riding a two-headed dragon demon.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled

"Who is that?" asked Sango

"Inuyasha's older brother." replied Kenshiro "He can't stand Inuyasha. Not that I blame him. But he and I get along pretty well."

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked "If you didn't have the Ryuuga, he wouldn't give two ****s about you!"

Kenshiro then won the argument "Sit."

CRASH!

Totosai then hid behind Kenshiro , who bowed slightly to Sesshomaru "It's been a long time, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded in response "I sense that you've awakened 5 of the 7 elements already, Kenshiro. Tell me, why do you conspire with Totosai to plot against me?"

"Because you are evil incarnate!" Totosai shouted from behind Kenshiro, then quickly hid again.

Kenshiro pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed up his glasses "I didn't exactly have a choice. It's the only way for Inuyasha to awaken the full power of the Tessaiga, and more importantly, to make him shut up!"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to the old man hiding behind him "So, Totosai. Sounds like you're looking for an early retirement, into your grave."

Terrified, Totosai his behind Kenshiro "I never said I was talking about you Sesshomaru! Why don't we discuss your sword after you battle it out with Kenshiro and Inuyasha!"

Kenshiro whacked him over the head "Nice try, you old coward. I'm staying out of this." he leapt over to where Kagome and the others were.

Kagome was beginning to get _very_ annoyed by Totosai's cowardly attitude.

Sesshomaru merely smirked "Totosai, your word is as good as a blood vow to me." he leapt to the ground "Did you hear that, Inuyasha? He will forge my new sword after I kill you."

Then the battle began.

"You can tell by their tempers they're related." Totosai muttered

"You're the one who started this whole thing!" Kagome snapped

Totosai stared at her "Did I really?"

Needless to say, Kagome was peeved by this ' _No wonder he's pals with Myoga! They're both pros with the whole innocent bystander act!'_ her eyes widened "Where is Myoga?"

"Kagome! He's on Miroku's shoulder! It's dangerous over there!" Shippo cried

Kagome attempted to make her way over to the others, but Totosai pulled her back and ran first, much to her fury.

Inuyasha continued his battle with Sesshomaru. His poison claw clashed with the Tessaiga, causing Inuyasha to back away. Sesshomaru then took the opportunity to land a poison-enhanced punch to the face, sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground.

"Inuyasha's so slow, he's pathetic!" Totosai muttered "Myoga, why did you lie to me about his ability to use Tessaiga's full power?"

"He used it once. I promise!" Myoga insisted

Sesshomaru then turned to the old man "Well Totosai, don't you feel sorry for Tessaiga? The sword is no better than a wooden club, the way Inuyasha wields it."

Kenshiro shrugged "He's not wrong."

Totosai nodded "A wise observation, I agree."

"Whose side are you on?!" Kagome shouted

Slowly, Inuyasha rose "Don't give me that old man, or you'll end up on the wrong end of my sword. I'm just warming up. Don't be too shocked when you see what kind of power I've really got!" he charged at Sesshomaru, who dodged his blows with ease.

"Oh great." Myoga muttered "The blood rushed to his head. That's always bad news."

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha by the wrist, and dug into his arm using his poisonous nails "Well Totosai, tell me. Do you still refuse to make me a sword?"

Totosai hesitated before shaking his head "No way!" And he breathed out a blast of fire.

Sesshomaru leapt out of the way, but Inuyasha was caught in it. Thanks to the robe of the Fire Rat, he wasn't hurt, just angrier than usual.

Sesshomaru touched the ground on the other side of the flames "So, you absolutely refuse?"

Now Totosai was getting angry "Be quiet you ungrateful mongrel! You know as well as I do that I have already forged you an excellent sword! The famous sword that you now wear. The Tenseiga, also forged from a fang given to me by your father. He clearly instructed that the eldest brother be left the Tenseiga, and the youngest brother would have the Tessaiga. That was your father's last wish. It is a great sword of swords, no better and no worse than Tessaiga."

"So he also made Sesshomaru's sword?" asked Kagome

"Come to think of it, I've never Sesshomaru use his sword any of the times we've encountered him before." replied Miroku

Kenshiro looked at Jaken questionably, but Jaken merely shrugged.

Sesshomaru glared at Totosai "Are you implying that this useless sword is worthy of me?" he then unleashed a large amount of KI.

Totosai was noticeably frightened at this "Oh, I've made you mad, have I? Time to take our leave!" he smashed his hammer into the ground, causing a pool of lava to emerge around Sesshomaru, allowing them to escape.

As they rode their flying creatures, Totosai merely sighed "Sesshomaru called his great sword useless, and Inuyasha is useless with his great sword. How I've overestimate both of them."

Inuyasha was not pleased by this.

"Hey Totosai, why does Sesshomaru call his sword useless?" asked Kenshiro

"It's a blade that doesn't cut?" asked Inuyasha "So how are you supposed to fight with it?"

Totosai shook his head as he watched over the roasting pig "The Tenseiga is not meant for fighting. It is a sword of healing. The Tessaiga is a sword meant to defeat the powerful, while the Tenseiga has the ability to save the lives of the weak. If the user truly has kindness of heart towards humans, then the Tenseiga has the ability to save 100 lives in one swing of the blade."

"So that was their father's game." said Kenshiro "He gave Inuyasha, the weaker brother, the sword meant for defeating enemies, and gave Sesshomaru the Tenseiga, meant to save lives. That way, they couldn't end up killing each other."

"I get it now." Inuyasha mused "No wonder Sesshomaru wants a new sword. He can't use the Tenseiga. He's incapable of feeling kindness for people, let alone saving lives."

Totosai merely sighed at this "Too bad. This was your father's last wish after all." He then proceeded to devour the roasted pig whole, much to everyone's fury.

 **(With Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru was busy acquiring a tool that would enable him to take the Tessaiga.

 **(Morning)**

Next morning, Totosai hopped on his bull and prepared to head out "Farewell."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow at this "You're heading out on your own?"

Totosai shrugged "Well, Inuyasha's not much protection for me." He then left on his bull after one last attempt to take Tessaiga, which earned him a large bruise on his head from Inuyasha ' _That poor runt is gonna get himself killed. He hasn't even able to see the Wind Scar that awakens the Tessaiga's full power.'_

A little while later, they were on their way when they noticed Totosai on his bull racing towards them, before a white light crashes behind him, sending him and his bull crashing to the ground.

The white light turned out to be Sesshomaru, now wielding a dragon's claw in place of his left arm. He glared at Totosai "Stay where you are, or I'll tear you both to shreds.

Totosai then proceeded to hide behind Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga "Alright, I've had it up to here with all of this crap about Tessaiga! So let's finish this, once and for all!"

In response, Sesshomaru charged, his dragon's claw clashing with the Tessaiga "Have no fear. It will all end today. You will never have the power to defeat me. Not without the Wind Scar."

He then used his free hand to slash at Inuyasha's face, sending him reeling, but not without his attitude "I see you've found another ugly arm for me to chop off, Sesshomaru."

"Go ahead and try it." Sesshomaru replied evenly "This replacement arm will act as a barrier against the Tessaiga."

Inuyasha scoffed "So what. I doubt it will do any better than the last arm. I've already taken a good chunk out of it with my sword."

Sesshomaru gave a tiny smirk "The Tessaiga is amazing. Despite not being wielded by its true owner, it's power is still formidable. However, it refuses to reveal the Wind Scar to the one it has received as its master. Tessaiga, cut through the emptiness, and reveal your power."

Totosai's eyes widened at this "Sesshomaru must be able to see the Wind Scar!"

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow at this "What's a Wind Scar?"

Totosai turned to him "In a nutshell, the Wind Scar is the secret to unlocking the full power of the Tessaiga. Slaying 100 demons in one sweep would be virtually impossible unless one can see the Wind Scar. Sesshomaru must be able to see it."

"Can't you just teach Inuyasha to see the Wind Scar?" asked Kagome

"It is impossible to teach. Inuyasha must discover it within himself. And if he doesn't discover it in time, he will surely die."

Sesshomaru's dragon claw continue attacking the Tessaiga, continuously pushing Inuyasha back. Sesshomaru then brought the claw down on Inuyasha's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sango attempted to intervene, but Kenshiro stopped her "Don't. This is his fight. He has to do this on his own."

Miroku nodded "We must remember that Inuyasha has tapped into the Tessaiga's full power once before. It may have been only once, but that shows that he's capable of doing it again. Sesshomaru then attempted to attack the sword once again, but Inuyasha blocked the punch. Sesshomaru then released poison from his claws, blinding Inuyasha.

Inuyasha senses Sesshomaru leap at him to attack again, but this time, he saw a vortex appear around him ' _I can sense it! The vortex of his power! I can smell the wind scraping! It's against the fissure where the power flows through! I can slice through the fissure and release the power! There it is!'_ he slashed through the fissure, unleashing the full power of the Wind Scar. The blast hit Sesshomaru dead on, before he was surrounded by a black light emitting from Tenseiga.

When it was over, there were multiple huge scars on the ground, and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight.

The group was resting by a river, while Inuyasha was cleaning out his eyes "So that was the Wind Scar?"

Kenshiro smirked "Not bad. You've finally discovered the full power of the Tessaiga."

"So is Sesshomaru dead?" asked Shippo

"Most likely." replied Miroku "I don't know how he could've survived. He received a direct blow from the Wind Scar."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow at this "What direct blow? The guy was just swinging his sword around because he was blinded by poison."

Totosai nodded in agreement "He's right. Listen Inuyasha, you've discovered the Wind Scar, I'll give you that. But all it means is that you now know what your brother knows. You're still not his equal, and now he's even more dangerous than before."

Kenshiro looked at him "So I was right. He is still alive."

Totosai nodded "Even though Sesshomaru despised the Tenseiga, it was what save his life. Inuyasha, tell me. When you used the Wind Scar on Sesshomaru, you didn't feel it strike him, did you?"

Inuyasha nodded "Hard to say. I was blinded, and it felt like his body disintegrated in the blast form the Tessaiga. He just sort of… disappeared. Evaporated."

Totosai nodded "Tenseiga protected Sesshomaru from the Wind Scar. It acted on its own accord."

Kenshiro smirked at this "So, the sword has a will of its own. And here he called the sword useless."

After repairing the Tessaiga, Totosai departed. Inuyasha then decided to train himself to master the Wind Scar.

A few days later, the group was traveling, when Kagome suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Kenshiro

"It's faint, but I sense a jewel shard nearby." replied Kagome

They arrived at where the jewel shard was located, and found a horrible sight.

An entire village, slaughtered by wolves.

The wolves then descended on them, preparing to feed.

But with guys like Kenshiro, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, most of them were beaten rather easily.

But then the survivors started howling loudly.

"They're calling for their comrades." Miroku observed

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed "I sense a demonic aura heading this way. And fast."

At that moment, their adversary arrived. Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe, appeared in a whirlwind, moving at incredible speeds.

Koga jumped out of the whirlwind and looked around. "How dare you. Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him ' _3 shards! He has one on his right arm and one on each leg!'_

"So you're the one controlling this bloodthirsty pack!" Inuyasha snarled "How many innocent people have you and your wolves killed already?!"

"They needed to eat." Koga replied coolly "Got a problem with that, mutt-face?"

"Did you just call me a mutt?!"

"No you're right. That would be an insult to canines. You smell much worse!"

"Don't like my smell? Then how about I solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!"

"Hold it Inuyasha!" Kenshiro stepped forward "I can sense it. This guy's tough. He lacks raw power, but he has the advantage of speed. Leave him to me."

Koga smirked when he saw Kenshiro unstrap the Ryuuga sword from his waist and hand it over to Kagome "Well, looks like we've got a brave one. Alright, fresh meat. I'll kill you and feed you to my wolves."

Kenshiro returned the smirk "Just come and try it." he blitzed forward and slammed his fist into the ground.

Koga leapt upwards, dodging the attack, and launched a fist towards the ground.

Kenshiro dodged it and the back kick following it and landed a fist to Koga's face at the same time as he received a kick to his jaw, sending both stumbling back.

Kenshiro wiped the blood from his mouth "You're good."

Koga did the same "You're not too bad yourself, for fresh meat that is."

"Kenshiro, be careful!" Kagome shouted "He has jewel shards in his legs and right arm!"

Koga's eyes widened and he looked in Kagome's direction ' _She can sense them?'_

From where he was, Inuyasha smirked "Why didn't you say so earlier? I thought he was acting tough, but it's only because you've got jewel shards. You've got no power on your own, do you?"

"You've got to know how to use the power, mutt!" Koga retorted

"If only you could fight as fast as you could talk. Then we'd get somewhere."

"Shut up albino runt!"

"You oughta be put down for rabies!"

"They're well matched in their tempers." Miroku noted

"He's a wolf demon." Sango pointed out

"I am Koga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe, and your destroyer!" Koga roared as he charged at Kenshiro once again.

"I've heard of them from other demon slayers." explained Sango "They're demons who control wolves. Although they appear human, they're no different from the wolves they command."

Koga aimed a fist with his arm with the jewel shard.

Kenshiro dodged and leapt upwards.

Koga leapt up and attempted to kick him to the ground.

Kenshiro fell to the ground and rolled out of the way.

Koga's wolves advanced on them, but Kilala drove them back, sending them running.

Inuyasha watched the fight between Kenshiro and Koga ' _This would be the perfect time to test my Tessaiga. I'll blast it on this mangy wolf.'_ he began to prepare the Wind Scar.

Koga sensed this and stopped his charge "Something's wrong." He then quickly called out to his wolves "Let's retreat! This is too dangerous!" And he and the wolves quickly fled.

After a few minutes…

"He ran away? HE ****ING RAN AWAY?!" Inuyasha screamed in a rage

"Inuyasha, were you about to use the Wind Scar on Koga?" asked Miroku

"Yeah. Why?"

"If Miroku's thinking what I'm thinking," Kenshiro cut in "then that means that Koga sensed the danger Tessaiga poses, and decided to flee. If that's the case, were not just dealing with brute strength here."

 **(Sundown)**

After Inuyasha calmed down, they began burying the people of the village.

"Man, all we seem to be doing lately is burying people." Inuyasha muttered

"It seems like every time Kagome senses a jewel shard, we find another village that's been completely annihilated." Miroku mused

"And?"

"And, while I believe it's a worthwhile cause, I can't approve of you using the jewel to become a full-fledged demon."

Kenshiro was thinking about Koga "Too bad he's not on our side. Both him and Sesshomaru would make great allies against Naraku."

Nightfall came.

Inuyasha was thinking about his conversation with Miroku from earlier while sparring with Kenshiro "Are you sure this will work?"

Kenshiro nodded "Positive. If you practice enough, your Wind Scar might become more powerful than my Dragon Cyclone. Now let's head back. I smell dinner." So they headed back to the village, unaware that they were being watched.

Morning came.

In the mountains, Koga's wolves reported to him what they had seen from watching Kenshiro and Inuyasha.

"I knew it." Koga mused "Those swords use some kind of weird magic. Damn. My fur is still standing on end thinking about it. But at least I know what to do next. That girl has the power to see the sacred jewel shards. I could put her skills to very good use."

Near the bottom of the mountains, Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the rest of the others were attempting to track down Koga and the wolf demons.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground "Alright. I've picked up the scent of the wolves. That'll lead us right to them, no problem." He thought about how Koga insulted him earlier "That cocky bastard. I can't believe he called me a mutt!" He continued sniffing the ground.

Further back, Shippo and Kagome were watching "I don't blame him for getting upset over being called a mongrel, but when he's sniffing the ground, he sure looks like one."

"I heard that Shippo! Come over here and say that to my face!" Inuyasha snarled back.

Frightened, Shippo hid behind Kagome "He can hear me from that distance? What a bloodhound! Talk about canine power!"

"Canines are carnivorous! Remember that you little runt!"

Shippo subtly hid further behind Kagome.

Miroku and Sango were patrolling the skies on Kilala, when they felt another evil presence. There, they saw something unsettling before they landed near the others.

"Inuyasha, can you smell or hear anything unusual about this area?" asked Miroku

He was about to make a snarky comeback, when suddenly, dozens of wolves started charging down the cliff towards them, and immediately charged at Kenshiro and Inuyasha, sending both of them over the edge, down towards the river below.

As Kenshiro and Inuyasha fell down the cliff, Koga ran up the cliff, a victorious smirk on his face "See you later mutt-face, fresh meat!" he quickly made his way to the top of the cliff, quickly grabbed Kagome and Shippo, and took off.

Miroku and Sango were too preoccupied with the other wolves to go after him.

Koga, with Kagome slung over his shoulder, made his way across the river and to the top of the cliff on the other side, thanks to the power of the sacred jewel shards in his legs.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha finally shook the wolves before crash landing in the river. They then noticed the wolves suddenly retreating.

After running a great distance, Koga stopped, looked back, and smirked "They can't keep up with me. No one can run as fast as me."

"Of course not." Kagome snorted "You've got jewel shards jammed in your legs. You don't get points for cheating."

Koga was about to retort, when several large shadows loomed overhead.

That was when several large bird demons appeared.

All Koga could say was "Oh ****." then he looked at Kagome "Hey, you can sense jewel shards, right? Do any of them have any with them?"

Kagome shook her head "No, at least not that I can sense."

"Then I've got no use for them." Koga muttered, and he took off.

Ginta and Hakkaku, two of Koga's fellow wolf demons, were guarding their territory when Koga returned with Kagome.

Much to Kagome's horror, she realized that she was in the den of the wolf demon tribe.

Miroku and Sango were fishing Kenshiro and Inuyasha out of the river.

"It seems that Koga's plan was to kidnap Kagome all along." Miroku muttered out loud.

Kenshiro's eyes widened in anger at this "He took her?"

"That's why the wolves retreated." Inuyasha mused "Their master got what they wanted, so there was no reason to stay."

Sango and Kilala then returned after scouting around the mountain through the skies.

"Anything Sango?" asked Kenshiro frantically

Sango shook her head "I almost caught up with them, but I ran into some heavy interference."

She pointed to one of the bird demons Kagome and Koga had seen earlier.

"What're these?" asked Inuyasha

"Birds?" Miroku guessed

Sango shook her head "I don't know, but there weren't just 10 or 20 of them. They covered the entire sky!"

"So that explains that bad feeling from earlier." Kenshiro mused, then spotted a small mushroom sprouting out of the ground, with several more following in a certain direction "Those are Shippo's warning signs. I noticed the kid was missing. Koga must've taken him too." with no time to waste, they followed the mushrooms and headed towards the mountains.

In the den of the Wolf demon tribe, Kagome was being led by Koga to the back of the cave ' _This place is full of man-eating wolves and skeletons!'_

Koga threw Kagome onto a pile of hay in the back of the cave, as the other wolf demons surrounded it, hoping to eat her, much to her horror. But his response surprised her, somewhat.

"This woman is off limits." Koga warned venomously "I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite."

The others backed away fearfully at this, but Kagome understood ' _Right. He needs me because I can see the sacred jewel shards. At least that means I'm safe for now.'_

Koga noticed some of the wolves sniffing him and he remembered something "Oh yeah, him." he lifted up his tail to reveal a dazed Shippo "I forgot he grabbed onto my tail when I captured the girl. I assumed he fell off. Guess not. Here. Have an appetizer." he threw Shippo over to some of the wolves, much to the horror of the little kitsune.

Kagome angrily stormed up to Koga "Hey! Do you want my help with the jewel shards or not? If anyone lays a hand on Shippo, I refuse to help! I don't care what you do to me!"

Koga smirked at her bravery "Well, you've got more guts than I thought." he picked Shippo and threw him over to Kagome.

Like one would think, Kagome was surprised by his actions ' _I can't believe he just saved Shippo. Don't tell me he's got a nice side.'_

"Move! Move out of the way! We've got injured!" Hakkaku and Ginta brought in two severely injured wolf demons.

Koga's eyes widened as he saw one of them holding several large feathers "Was it them?"

Ginta nodded "They attacked hard during the midday changing of the watch. Only these two managed to escape. Others fell of the cliff to their deaths, or got carried away."`

"What happened to them?" asked Kagome

"You saw them earlier." explained Koga "They call themselves the Bird of Paradise, but they're our arch enemies and this is definitely their doing. They're brutal demons, and we've lost many to them. Without warning, they swoop down silently and capture our comrades with their sharp, powerful claws."

"Then what do they do?"

"They eat them. We've come across their nest before, and found them littered with hundreds of wolf bones."

"And even you're not match for them?" Kagome questioned

"That's just it. One of the Birds of Paradise possesses a sacred jewel shard, and now he's even faster than we are. A few weeks ago, he killed 50 of our wolves in one fell swoop. It's got to be the power of the Sacred Jewel. At this rate, I'm afraid our packs will be wiped out completely. So we need to restore the balance of power somehow."

"So your pack is in danger, and that's why you need me to find which Bird of Paradise has the shard."

"We need you to scout out the bird with the shard. Then we'll attack its nest and steal it from him. Otherwise the fighting between us will drag on and lives will continue to be sacrificed senselessly. So, will you help us?"

"Alright. I'll do it. _I better cooperate, at least for now. The only way I'll be able to escape alive, and see Kenshiro again, is to help them.'_

As this went on, Shippo was hoping that his mushrooms would lead Kenshiro and the others right to them… only to find that the wolves had picked all of his mushrooms, much to his dismay.

Kenshiro, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango arrived at a crossroad on the mountain path.

"That's the last of the mushrooms." Sango muttered

"Dammit!" Inuyasha groaned "Shippo's trail led us to the middle of nowhere."

Kenshiro nodded "I can sense the demonic energy of the wolf demons everywhere, and I can't get a good feel on Kagome's spiritual power. Plus, we got company."

"I know. I'm starting to smell bird, and it ain't no turkey dinner."

He was right. Several of the Birds of Paradise appeared before them, but Kenshiro and Inuyasha made quick work of them, although they still had strength in numbers.

In the den of the Wolf Demon tribe, Shippo had come up with an escape plan:

He would pose as Koga, and lead Kagome away. It would've worked, had Shippo accounted for the tail, which the wolves detected at the last moment.

Without any other options, Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran for it, the wolf demons in hot pursuit.

This worked, until they reached the edge of a cliff. Without another choice, Kagome threw Shippo over the edge, and her transformed and flew off to find Kenshiro and the others.

 **(A:N You ever heard the expression 'when pigs fly'? Well then you're gonna love this)**

Angered, one of the wolf demons prepared to devour her, before he was hit over the head by a flying boar.

"What did I say about eating her?" Koga barked, much to the fear of the other wolf demons, before he looked in Kagome's direction "She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal, I'll give her that." He then jumped down in front of her, and said the last anybody there would've expected from him: "I'm gonna make you my woman."

Kagome just looked at him with a face that said something along the lines of ' _The ****?!'_

"Hey Koga. I thought you were gonna eat her when you're done, not marry her." Said one of the wolf demons.

"Yeah. She's a human." said another

Koga snorted "Idiots. This woman can sense the sacred jewel shards. The Birds of Paradise aren't the only ones with a shard you know. With her abilities, we'll be able to gather all the shards in the region."

"That would make us incredibly powerful!" said one

"Our pack would be unstoppable!" said another

Koga smirked as he put an arm around her waist "That's the idea. She's way more valuable to us than some demon. Your name is Kagome, right? Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now."

Kagome blushed, but then made a bold move "I don't belong to anyone! Get your hands off me!" And she slapped Koga straight across the face.

The wolf demons were shock and frightened by this, and began whispering among themselves:

"That chick just slapped Koga!"

"Honeymoon's over."

"She's dead now."

Koga brought his hand to his bruised cheek.

"I'm not some slave at the auction! You can't just claim me as your property!" Kagome snapped as she looked down "Besides, I'm already kind of seeing a guy. Sort of."

Koga blinked before realization dawned on his face "Wait, you mean the fresh-meat kid I fought before, right? Not the mutt-face?"

Kagome nodded before she snapped at him again "His name isn't fresh-meat, so don't insult him! He's brave, courageous, good-hearted, strong, dependable, smart, and he's got a great name, so say it right! Kenshiro!"

Koga had a thoughtful look on his face before he smirked "Well, the kid's got good taste, and he's a pretty decent fighter, I'll give him that. But the next time I see him, he's as good as dead."

Speaking of Kenshiro, him and the others were struggling against the great numbers of the Birds of Paradise.

"Sango, any chance they're allies of the wolf-demon tribe?" asked Kenshiro "And Miroku, get off your ass and help us, dammit!"

Miroku was sitting on a rock, thinking "Inuyasha, Kenshiro, I think you two should let the birds capture you two. If this area is the hunting ground of the bird demons, then there should be bones and skeletons of their prey scattered everywhere. I'm not seeing any signs of wolf bones."

"So you're thinking their allies of the wolves?" Sango summarized.

Miroku nodded "That's what I suspect, but I could be mistaken."

"So if we captured, we'll be taken to their nest, which is likely where the wolf den is, and then we can save Kagome." Kenshiro theorized as he let two birds swoop him and Inuyasha up in their claws.

Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment before realization dawned on his face "Hey, wait a minute. Miroku! Why are we the ones getting captured! This was your idea!"

"You both have stronger constitutions than me, so it makes tactical sense to send both of you instead of me."

Miroku and Sango waited for a few minutes to gain a little distance from the pissed off Inuyasha.

Shippo was racing down the mountain path when he noticed Kenshiro and Inuyasha being carried off by the Birds of Paradise.

This was when Miroku and Sango explained the plan.

"What bozo came up with that?" cried Shippo "The wolf demon tribe and the Birds of Paradise are bitter enemies, and Kagome is there in the wolf den!"

Miroku nodded as they passed over a valley filled with several wolf bones "I see. I guess I should've looked further over the summit for their feeding grounds. This mountain valley is filled with wolf bones."

"Inuyasha! Kenshiro! They're enemies!" Sango called out

"Would've been good to know 5 minutes ago!" Kenshiro called back before he and Inuyasha slaughtered the birds that were carrying them.

Kagome, Koga and the wolf-demon tribe were preparing to launch an all-out assault on the Birds of Paradise.

Koga turned to his comrades "This is it! Are you ready men?!"

Everyone cheered as they prepared to strike.

"This mountain is the nesting place for the birds?" asked Kagome

"And one of them at the top possesses a sacred jewel shard. Your job here is to find out which one." Koga told her.

Kagome nodded ' _There is a sacred jewel shard on this mountain. I can sense it. I have to cooperate in order to stay alive. Kenshiro, I need your help. Hurry!'_

That was when they were spotted by the Birds of Paradise. Koga let his men take care of the underlings, while he and Kagome went for the leader, who was most likely the one who possessed Kikyo. On the way to the top of the mountain, Koga easily slaughtered several bird demons who got in his way.

"Kagome, can you see which one has the jewel shard?" asked Koga

Kagome shook her head "I can't concentrate on looking while you're fighting." then her eyes widened "Up there! It's right ahead of us, up on that cliff!"

Then the cliff burst out, to reveal a massive, two-headed bird demon.

"We've been waiting for you!" the first head snarled "You have sacred jewel shards. My brother and I have been seeking them everywhere!"

"How convenient that you've decided to bring the right to us!" said the second head "It saves us the trouble of hunting you down!"

Koga merely smirked "So, we were both thinking the same thing. Kagome, where's the jewel shard?"

"In the mouth." replied Kagome

The bird leader charged at them, attempting to devour them, but Koga's enhanced speed allowed him to evade it.

Koga quickly made his way down the mountain to where Ginta and Hakkaku were "Protect Kagome. I'll cut it's mouth wide open. I'm the only one strong enough to take on that talking two-headed turkey. Here goes nothing!" And he sped back up the mountain.

A bird demon then swooped towards them, picked up Ginta, and flew away to his nest.

Kagome noticed a nearby bow and quiver full of arrows. Using her spiritual powers, she used the arrow to annihilate the bird, saving Ginta.

More bird demons flew towards them, but before they could attack…

" **Dragon Cyclone!"** Kenshiro appeared and used the Ryuuga to cut the number of birds in half, with Inuyasha swiftly taking out 5 more in the process.

Miroku and the others landed soon after.

"So, want to give us the run-down?" Kenshiro asked rhetorically

Kagome nodded "We're in the middle of an all-out war between the wolf-demon tribe and the Birds of Paradise. We've got to stop those flying demons."

Inuyasha smirked "I've got this. **Wind Scar!"** the Wind Scar annihilated the remaining bird demons.

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "Wow, Inuyasha. You've gotten pretty good at using the Wind Scar."

"That's my skill talking."

"Dude, I complimented you instead of saying the word. Don't push it."

Koga noticed this and growled at the sight of Kenshiro "Great. Those two. They're the last thing I need right now. Look, you two. I don't have time for this, so I'll let you go for today. Get lost!"

"Dream on, fleabag!" Kenshiro snarled "You're gonna pay for kidnapping Kagome!"

Koga just looked at him in thought "Hey, fresh-meat. Take this chance to run, but keep your hands off my woman! Got it?"

Miroku just stared "His woman?"

"She can see the sacred jewel, so she's perfect for me!" Koga declared, much to Kenshiro's fury.

"Is there any truth to what he's saying, Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Nothing's going on! He's delusional! He's making it up!"

"I knew it." Inuyasha snarled "He's living in a fantasy."

"It's not a fantasy. I've claimed her as mine." Koga declared boldly "I'm in love with you Kagome!"

Kagome just made a face that said 'I give up.'

Koga continued with his declaration "You're better off with me and you know it. It's time to make a clean break and give up that pathetic human! He's not good enough for you. Forget about him. I'm gonna kill him soon anyway. Once you've been with a real warrior like me, you'll never go back to scraps again!" he laughed triumphantly, as the other wolf-demons cheered for him.

"He's pretty direct." Shippo muttered

"I wish I had that kind of audacity." Miroku agreed, as they looked at a jaw-dropped Kagome.

In his mind, Kenshiro was screaming in rage ' _That lying, arrogant, selfish bastard! He doesn't love her! 'She can see the sacred jewel, so she's perfect?!' What a bunch of bull shit! He's just gonna use her and throw her away when he's done with her like some kind of trash! Master Ryu, any advice?'_

" _ **Isn't it obvious? Kick his ass!"**_

' _That I can do!'_ he raced up the cliff after Koga, who smirked.

"Stupid fresh-meat. I told you I'm too busy! Get lost!" he continued up the cliff.

At the bottom, Kagome's eyes widened "The jewel shard. Koga! It's another 50 feet above you!"

Kenshiro stopped and nearly fell of the cliff in surprise "Did- did she just help him?!"

' _ **Don't ask me. I don't understand human women.'**_

' _Oh shut up!'_

Koga quickly reached the top of the mountain "50 further? There's nothing at the peak!"

But the lead bird demon charged at him from behind and caught him by the arm as he attempted to reach for the shard in its mouth. Koga escaped, but lost the shard in his arm in the process, and crashed to the ground, injured.

Kenshiro stepped in front of him, Ryuuga in hand.

"Why are you here?!" Koga snorted

Kenshiro just glared at him, anger clear in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, you filthy lying piece of shit." He spat, venom dripping off every word "You make me sick, you know that? You claim to be in love with Kagome, but that's nothing but a bunch of bull shit. You just want her for her power, so you can throw her away like garbage when you're done with her!" He then picked Koga up by the front of his armor "You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone. I've been in love with Kagome my entire life! I've bleed for her, cried for her, and always been there for her! Now you just waltz in, just 2 ****ing days after meeting her, and claim to be in love with her?! You ****ing kidnapped her for ****'s sake! You don't deserve someone like Kagome." he punched Koga in the face for emphasis before throwing him into a mountain "I'm a good person so I won't kill you, now get out of here before I change my mind."

"He has 2 jewel shards left, brother!" said one head

"I know! Think of the power we'll have when we take them!" replied the other as they laughed evilly.

Without any hesitation, Kenshiro charged and lifted the Ryuuga "This ends now, you flying rats! **Dragon Cyclone!"** the demonic wind dragon completely vaporized the bird demon, leaving behind nothing but the 2 jewel shards.

Koga watched in astonishment at this display ' _Wow. Just wow.'_

Nightfall came as Kenshiro made his way back down the mountain, an injured Koga slung over his shoulder "Okay, the pigeon from hell and those flying rats are out of the way." He then threw the injured Koga over to Hakkaku and Ginta, along with the 2 jewel shards from the bird "Get him out of here before I change my mind."

They nodded, took Koga and left.

"You're just letting them go?" asked Inuyasha, furious.

Kenshiro nodded "There's no honor in killing an opponent who can't defend himself. Besides, Koga could've killed Kagome at any time, but he didn't. Plus, Kagome told me about how he protected her from those bird demons. _Even if the bastard is using her, he wouldn't let anything hurt her, so I guess he's not all bad.'_

After the whole Koga/ Birds of Paradise fiasco, Kagome and Kenshiro decided to head back to the Modern Era for a few days.

During this, Kagome was in clear turmoil, and Sota and Grandpa Higurashi were not helping.

After school, Kagome was telling Eri, Yuka and Ayumi about what how she overheard Kenshiro's confession of his love for her to Inuyasha.

They were not helpful in the slightest:

"What about Hojo?"

"I smell a love triangle!"

"Love will conquer all, Kagome! All you need to do is keep believing!"

Needless to say, she needed better help.

Kenshiro was relaying to Ichigo about what had happened with Koga via video-chat.

And by relaying, I mean venting.

"And then the bastard claims that he's in love with her, just because she can sense the jewel shards!" Kenshiro fumed

Ichigo was only half-listening " _So basically, this jackass is a new rival for Kagome's love?"_

Kenshiro's face turned a light pink at this "Yeah. But I seriously doubt Kagome feels anything for me."

Ichigo tensed, seeing how he hadn't told Kenshiro about how Kagome heard him " _So what're you gonna do?"_

Kenshiro shrugged "First, I'm gonna kick Koga's ass. Then, I'm gonna wing it."

Ichigo sighed

Kagome was returning home from school, her mind racing ' _I can't let Kenshiro see me like this, not until I finally understand.'_ then she suddenly noticed the shards glowing ' _These shards…'_ she looked up at the Sacred Tree ' _The Sacred Tree… Yes, of course… this is where Kenshiro was standing when I saw him for the first time…'_ she thought back to all the times Kenshiro had risked his life for her, and ended up almost being killed in the process ' _Why'd I ever meet him? If I knew it was gonna cause him this much pain, I'd wish I'd never laid eyes on him, then he wouldn't be constantly risking his life for me…'_ she felt tears streaming down her face ' _But I want to see him, I can't deny it. Even if it's unavoidable, I want to see Kenshiro, see him smile, see him laugh, and see him happy…'_ then, as she wiped away the tears, she suddenly understood ' _It's clear now. I must be in love with him. Before I knew it, I'd grown to love him so much._ Finally, I understand. I'm in love with Kenshiro, I just know it."

"I'm glad to see you finally understand." said a voice.

Kagome turned and saw Kazuma approach her, letting him be her shoulder to cry on for the time being.

"Tell me something, Kagome." said Kazuma "When you're close to the Sacred Tree, don't you feel a strange kind of power? As though you feel truer to yourself? That somehow, its presence makes your heart feel much more pure?"

Kagome slowly nodded.

"This tree is special to me, Kagome." Kazuma added, a light pink staining his cheeks "It's where I told Hiyori I loved her."

"He's right, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi walked over to them "This tree is where your father proposed to me. Of course, I loved him like no other. But the day before, when he asked me to marry him, we had some silly argument. It had seriously made me doubt if the two of us were meant to be together. But the moment I walked underneath this tree, my mind cleared, and I accepted his proposal, which meant I was able to have you and Sota. It might sound funny, but I feel grateful to this tree. I won't ask you to say what the problem is, but I have a lot of faith in you Kagome. I know you're a young woman who will ultimately choose the path you believe is right."

Kagome leaned her head on Kazuma's shoulder and smiled "You two are the best. Thanks mom, Kazuma."

Kazuma put a hand on her shoulder "I know that you'll take good care of my brother."

Kagome nodded and left to see Kenshiro ' _I'm gonna do it. I'm finally gonna return Kenshiro's feelings.'_

Or was she?

Kagome had made her way to the Kamikaze household and was about to knock on the door to Kenshiro's room, when she overheard him doing a video-chat with Ichigo.

" _So, have you thought it over?"_

"I have, and I know you're right Ichi. Even if Kagome did feel the same way, I couldn't be with her, no matter how much I want to, at least not yet. With this whole thing with Naraku, there's no way I could be in a relationship. If Naraku knew about how I'm in love with Kagome, he'd try to kill her even more than he already does, which is a lot. If anything happened to Kagome, I'd never forgive myself. So I've a decision. As much as I hate it, I have to wait to confess my feelings. But by the time we send Naraku to Hell, I vow, on my Kamikaze blood, that I will confess."

" _You sure about this, man?"_

"Sometimes when you love someone, you have to think about them before yourself."

As Kagome listened, unshed tears swelled up in her eyes, but she understood.

 **(Later…)**

"I'm heading over to Kagome's." said Kenshiro

Kazuma smiled knowingly "Later, bro. And good luck."

Kenshiro was confused, but nodded suspiciously and left.

Kenshiro later arrived at the Higurashi shrine and ran into Sota "Hey kid. You finish the homework I gave you?"

Kenshiro had been tutoring Sota in some subjects in school.

Sota nodded and smiled "I got 100% on my math test, and a 95% on my history test."

Kenshiro smiled and ruffled Sota's hair "Nice work, kid."

"You too."

"For what?"

"Sorry, can't tell you."

Kenshiro shrugged and turned to Kagome "You ready to go? Inuyasha's probably gonna throw a fit if we take too long."

Kagome nodded and stared at him.

Kenshiro looked concerned and confused "Something wrong?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head "Nothing at all."

In the den of the Wolf Demon tribe, Hakkaku and Ginta were screwing around when they noticed several unfamiliar wolf demons heading towards them.

"Who're those guys?" asked Hakkaku.

"Our brothers from the northern caves." explained Ginta.

The leader of the northern group spoke to Koga about a very important matter.

"There's someone who possesses a huge sacred jewel shard." He explained "He's the lord of a castle. I know it's hard to believe, but we're not joking about this guy. Let's combine our forces and join the northern and eastern tribes together. Then we can storm the castle, take the shard and divide it up equally. You in?"

Koga shook his head "Sorry. Not interested."

"Why the hell not?" One of them snapped

"I have something I need to take care of before I do anything else." Koga explained vaguely

Both of them stood "I see. Well, no sense forcing the issue."

"He's injured. You see?" One said, referring to the injury on Koga's right arm from having his jewel shard ripped out.

"You sure you want to turn them down, Koga?" asked one of the eastern wolves "If we don't join them, then the northern tribe will get the whole jewel shard!"

"Let them go. It doesn't matter." Koga stated flatly

"Well it matters to me." One of them snapped "I'm going with them!"

"Me too!" said another

"Go ahead." Koga replied easily "I couldn't care less. If you want to leave, I'm not going to stop you."

Several others followed after them.

Koga thought back to how he lost the jewel shard in his arm ' _I never thought the Bird of Paradise would be able to steal the sacred jewel shard out of my arm. But I'll get it back, sooner or later. But first, I need to take care of that mutt and the fresh-meat. I can't believe they took down the birds of paradise and their leader with one swing of their swords each. I won't be satisfied until I wring their necks with my bare hands. This wound isn't healing as quickly as I'd hoped.'_

When Kenshiro and Kagome returned, they found Inuyasha in rather a pissy mood.

"I can sense the jewel shards this way." Kagome pointed in a certain direction.

"So we're tracking some kind of demon bear that attacked a village?" asked Sango

Kenshiro nodded "According to one of the survivors. He said that it started out as just a mischievous cub ruining the fields. Then suddenly, it grew huge and attacked. Hey Inuyasha, what's got you in such a bad mood?"

"That's the understatement of the year." He retorted "Sure, we got to track down the jewel shards Kagome senses, but why should waste my time on a bear hunt when I could be hunting down a wolf?"

Kenshiro scoffed "You're just pissy that you didn't get to fight Koga."

"Shut up! We already know that Koga has 2 jewel shards jammed in his skinny little hairy legs. I'd feel more like fighting if I smelled the reek of wolf on this mountain, not the stench of bear."

Just then, they were confronted by bandits, followed by a large bear demon with a jewel shard. The bandits quickly ran, but Kenshiro and the others stood their ground.

At that moment, Naraku's Saimyosho appeared and killed the bear demon with their poison before stealing the jewel shard and flying away.

Speaking of Naraku, he had recently acquired some new help. The power of the stolen sacred jewel shards and his new body allowed him a new ability: to create incarnations of himself from his flesh. His first incarnation was a young women by the name of Kagura, the wind sorceress.

Kagura had carried out a devious plan set up by Naraku, involving Inuyasha, Kenshiro , a fake jewel shard, and Koga.

Several wolf demons appeared outside the walls of the castle, and charged when they noticed Kagura, who easily slaughtered them all using her wind powers.

 **(Wolf Demon Tribe Den)**

Hakkaku was about mess with Ginta, when one of the wolf demons that had left earlier showed up.

Koga frantically rushed to the scene "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I was only able to get one." He held out a jewel shard.

Koga's eyes widened at this "You got a sacred jewel shard!"

"Hurry to the castle, Koga." He warned "If you don't, everyone will be slaughtered."

Not wasting any time, Koga immediately raced towards the castle as he implanted the new jewel shard in his right arm.

But literally right after Koga had left, the wolf demon literally fell apart, dead.

Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others followed the Saimyosho to the castle, Inuyasha wasting no time busting down the doors.

But inside, they found dozens of wolf demon corpses.

Kenshiro's eyes widened in disgust and horror "My god…"

Not a single one was left alive.

That was when Kagura used her Dance of the Dead ability to revive them as zombies to attack the group.

With no other options, they repeatedly knocked all of the undead wolf demons, but they kept getting back up.

Koga was racing towards the castle as fast as his jewel shard enhanced legs would carry him.

Little did he know, he was about to fall right into a trap.

Suddenly, the wolf corpses were lifted into the air, and flew towards Inuyasha, before falling apart and splattering their blood all over him.

At that moment, Koga arrived at the castle, only to find his wolf demon comrades dead, and Inuyasha covered in their blood.

Kenshiro looked at Koga and then at Inuyasha "Hey Inuyasha, remember how you were pissed about how you didn't get a chance to fight Koga?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly "Yeah. Why?"

"Well you're about to get your wish." Kenshiro pointed at Koga.

"INUYASHA!" Koga roared in fury "How dare you!"

Kenshiro held a hand up "Before you start jumping to conclusions, they were already dead when we got here."

"SHUT UP!" Koga screamed in rage "You can't lie to me! You're soaked in their blood!"

"Koga, you're wrong!" Kagome pleaded "We came here looking for a demon named Naraku and we found your comrades slaughtered! But then they came to life and started attacking us! But they were zombies!"

"Kagome, don't even try to protect that cur!" Koga spat "Already dead when you got here. How stupid do you think I am, you bloodthirsty mutt?!"

"You really want us to- mph!"

Miroku covered Shippo's mouth "It looks like we were set up. This is one of Naraku's tricks. It was his poison insects that led us here in the first place. The demon wolf tribe were somehow lured here too, and were quickly slaughtered."

Kenshiro nodded "Koga came to rescue his comrades. He rushed over here and arrived just in time to find Inuyasha covered in their blood. Koga can't and won't be reasoned with. The sight of the slaughter has put him into a fixed rage of vengeance. They'll fight to the death, and Koga won't accept anything less."

In a fit of rage, Koga attacked Inuyasha, forming a massive crater and shockwave as his fist made contact with the ground.

Inuyasha avoided the attack and landed by the wolf "You got your strength back, Koga? I see you managed to find another jewel shard for your arm!"

"You and Kenshiro stole my original jewel shard the last time we met, but I warn you, this one's even better!" Koga spat, venom dripping from every word.

Kagome noticed a dark glow emitting from the shard in his arm ' _That's not a jewel shard. The glow is darker, and the energy is warped! Then what's is a fragment of?'_

Using the enhanced strength granted by the counterfeit shard, Koga quickly forced Inuyasha on the evasive.

"Koga, stop! Please! Listen! this whole thing was a trap! Inuyasha didn't kill your comrades! He was set up!" Kagome pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up!" He snarled "Words are cheap! I believe what I see with my own eyes!"

In a rage, Koga attacked Inuyasha while he was trying to sniff out Naraku.

"Guys, I can sense Naraku's demonic energy close by." said Kenshiro "Miroku, Sango, you guys go find him. Kagome, Shippo, stay here. I'll help with Inuyasha."

Miroku and Sango were quickly confronted and preoccupied by a trap set by Kagura.

Koga continued his attacks on Inuyasha in a blind rage.

The attacks of his right arm were coming very close to landing a blow on Inuyasha, who couldn't even find an opening to attack.

Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga to block Koga's attacks, but it was quickly sent flying out of his grip. Seeing this, Inuyasha tried to attack with his Iron Reaver, clashing with Koga's enhanced right arm, which didn't go very well ' _This is bad. He shattered the bone in my arm with one hit!'_

Koga continued his attacks on Inuyasha, ruthlessly beating him.

Seeing that Inuyasha wouldn't win by himself, Kenshiro decided to intervene before Koga could land a finishing blow "That's enough, Koga!"

Inuyasha then lost consciousness from his injuries and exhaustion.

That was when Kagura showed herself.

"Who are you?" Koga snarled

Kagura merely smirked "Well done, wolf boy. With the score settled, you're able to die without any regrets."

"Who are you? Want do you want?" Kenshiro growled

"My name is Kagura." She replied simply "I will see to it that you have one final dance." she opened her fan.

The moment she did, the corpses of the wolf demons rose once more.

Koga looked on his astonishment "What is this? My men were dead! How are they rising again?"

"To attend your final dance." Kagura replied easily "It would kill them to miss it."

Koga glared at her in rage as realization dawned on his face "Was it you then that slaughtered my comrades?"

Kagura smirked at him deviously "I wonder. It slipped my mind."

In a rage, Koga charged at her, but the shard in his arm made his wound glow red, causing him to suddenly fall to his knees ' _I can't move! What's happening to my body?'_

Kagura merely chuckled "The jewel shard in your arm has finally released its poison. Now it's time for you to die." And she attacked him using the same technique that slaughtered the other wolf demons, severely injuring Koga, before he collapsed.

Kagura then made to retrieve the jewel shards in his legs, before Kenshiro slashed at her with the Ryuuga.

Koga glared up at him weakly "W-Why… are you… helping me?"

Kenshiro smiled at him "Simple. We're both in love with Kagome. We've got to stick together. Plus, I can't have you dying before I get to kick your ass." He then turned to Kagura "I should warn you, you're not gonna die quickly. Tainting Inuyasha with the blood of the wolf demons and setting Koga on him was unforgivable! But what's truly sickening is that fact that your demonic energy has the same feel to it as Naraku."

Koga's eyes widened "Naraku?"

Kenshiro nodded "The bastard who ordered her to kill your comrades, Koga. He's your enemy, not us."

Kenshiro and Kagura then engaged in a battle, but Kenshiro quickly pushed her back using his Dragon Inferno.

Realizing that she couldn't win, Kagura fled on a giant feather she made with her demonic powers. As she fled, they noticed the spider mark on her back.

Miroku and Sango finished off Kagura's trap, and the castle disappeared, along with the miasma, as they picked up the wounded Inuyasha, who was barely conscious.

"Koga! Are you alright?" Kagome shouted.

But Koga was anything but alright.

He had collapsed on the ground. The poison from the fake shard had turned his arm purple.

Kagome tried to remove the shard from his arm, but the barrier around his arm deflected her hand.

 _ **Kenshiro, there is a way to save him. You must place one of my scales in his arm. That will counter the fake jewel shard.'**_

Kenshiro nodded as another Ryu scale formed in his hand "I've got this."

Koga smirked weakly at him "No… Let me be, Kenshiro… I tried to murder Inuyasha…"

Kenshiro shrugged "I'm letting it slide for 3 reasons. 1, you were tricked by Naraku. 2, us Naraku haters have to stick together. And 3… Well, you know what the third is. Now hold still. This is gonna hurt like hell." and with that, Kenshiro stuck the Ryu scale into Koga's arm, forming a white light, causing Koga to scream in pain.

Kenshiro turned to Kagome and the others "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up once he's on his feet."

Kagome looked at him unsurely, but nodded and left with the others.

After a few hours, Koga slowly rose to his feet "What did you do?"

"I gave you one of my Ryu scales." Kenshiro explained "Ryu is sealed in my mind, and I gave you one his scales. Each one is twice the power of a jewel shard."

Koga smiled sincerely at him "Thank you, Kenshiro. You saved my life. For that, I'm forever grateful."

Kenshiro nodded "Look Koga, I'm sorry about what I said back at the mountains. I just get really protective of Kagome."

"No, you were right. I was just thinking about her powers. But you both saved my life, even after I tried to kill Inuyasha."

"You got tricked by Kagura. Plus, he's an ass, so I'm not surprised me and Kagome and the others are the only ones that like him."

They both laughed.

Kenshiro smiled "You know Koga, you're alright."

Koga smiled back "You two, fresh-meat… I mean Kenshiro."

Kenshiro nodded and smirked at him "But if you want to win over Kagome, there's one thing you have to do. You have to fight me for her after we send Naraku to Hell." and he held out his hand, which Koga gladly shook.

"I look forward to it."

"Well, I better go. Kagome must be getting worried. See you later, Koga." and with that, he took off in a burst of speed.

Koga watched him leave before leaving himself, his mind filled with thoughts of vengeance and rage ' _Kagura murdered my men… I will take her life with my own hands… and that of Naraku…'_

Kenshiro had met up with Kagome and the others as they were caring for Inuyasha's injuries.

"Do you think Koga will be alright?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro nodded "He'll be fine. I let him keep one of Ryu's scales. But now, he probably wants Naraku dead more than any of us. So now we've got another new ally against Naraku."

Naraku was confronted by a furious Kagura for deceiving her about the power of the Ryuuga. Naraku explained that he merely wanted to see how much power Kenshiro possessed. In a rage, Kagura attacked him, but Naraku responded by producing an orb out of him arm and squeezing it, causing Kagura to topple over in pain. Naraku then reminded her that he held her heart in his hands, as a form of insurance to make sure she stayed loyal to her…


	6. Chapter 6

The group were staying in a small hut for the night, while Kagome tended to Inuyasha's injuries.

"You're suggesting that this Kagura woman was born from?" Kenshiro summarized

Miroku nodded "I'm saying it's a possibility."

"But that's impossible!" Shippo protested "Naraku's a man! How can a man give birth to a women? Actually, how can a woman give birth anyway?"

Kagome and Sango blushed heavily at this, and led Shippo out of the hut.

Kenshiro, Miroku and Inuyasha continued their discussion.

Miroku then continued explaining his theory "Naraku himself was created from a host of various demons. What if one of them was torn from his body?"

Kenshiro nodded "Good point, and it couldn't have been Naraku in disguise. She knew so little about us."

"In any case, whatever her story might be, if she was created from Naraku, then I'm not interested in her."

"Kagura had the same feel of demonic energy that Naraku did, just not as powerful. And the burn scar on her back was exactly like his."

Inuyasha nodded "For a woman, this Kagura person possessed unusual strength, from what Kenshiro tells me. If Naraku could create someone like her."

"Why wouldn't he have done so before now?"

Miroku nodded "That's the point. It's not that he didn't choose to do it."

"He wasn't able to before, meaning that Naraku has recently become much more powerful."

(Scene Change)

In Naraku's castle, he was ordering Kagura to carry out his next strategy for defeating Inuyasha and Kenshiro, as well as informing her that her sister Kanna had already been dispatched. Kanna was actually the first offspring of Naraku. A young girl with white hair and white clothes, a strange and powerful mirror, but with no emotions.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Inuyasha and Sango were in a marsh, saving a young girl from a beating by several thugs.

"What was their problem?" Inuyasha muttered

"Thank you." said the young girl

"Were they after you?" asked Kenshiro

The girl nodded "I'm afraid so."

At that moment, Miroku and the others arrived.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw him "Miroku!"

They stopped in surprise.

"It is you, Master Miroku! You've returned!" She happily hugged him "Miroku! How I've missed you!"

Kenshiro and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"I take it we've met in the past?" Miroku questioned

The girl nodded "I am Koharu."

Miroku stared for a moment before his eyes widened in realization "You don't say? I didn't recognize you!"

"For 3 long years, I've waited."

"Friend of his?" Inuyasha questioned

Kenshiro shook his head "More than just a friend, judging by how nervous he looks."

"I lost my parents and siblings in the war." explained Koharu "The keeper of the Oil took me under his care, but worked me day and night. I was wary from my duties, and I wept each night. Then, one wonderful day, a kind gesture from Miroku. You happened by our village to perform an exorcism. I was only 11 at the time, and you asked me to have your children."

Everyone backed away in surprise and disgust.

Miroku looked at them "Something wrong?"

Kagome and Sango angrily rushed up to him "You're disgusting! How could you lead an innocent girl on like that?"

"You lecher!"

Koharu looked on, admiration in her eyes "The happiest day of my life."

Kagome and Sango fell over, their faces basically saying 'I give up.'

Kagome glared at Miroku, literally surrounded by fire "You better take responsibility for this!"

Miroku nodded nervously "Would it change matters if I told you I haven't laid a finger on the girl?"

"That seems hard to believe." Sango retorted evenly

"She was still a child."

"That didn't stop you from asking you to bare your children." Kenshiro snorted.

Koharu continued "Miroku had to take leave of our village shortly afterwards. I knew that one day, he would return for me. I believed it with all my heart. As of late, I noticed the keeper of the Oil's young lord leering at me. My fears were realized last night when he tried to force himself on me."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"I struck him with some firewood until he lay motionless." She looked at Miroku "Please Miroku. Won't you take me with you?"

"Koharu…" Miroku began

"I have nowhere else to go! Besides, I am an adult now. I am able to bare your children."

'She's even younger than me.' Kagome thought to herself 'Things really were different back then.'

(Scene Change)

Later, the group was sitting around in front of the hut.

"I hope you understand our position, Miroku." Inuyasha told him "We can't take her with us."

Miroku nodded "I am fully aware."

"But guys," Kenshiro began "we can't just abandon her. She has nowhere else to go."

"True enough. Perhaps she can join us until we find a suitable family to take her in."

Sango glared at him "At the least. Seeing that it was you who asked her to bare your children."

Miroku put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly "Oh, that. I ask the same question every time I meet a new girl."

Sango's glare only intensified "Every girl except one, maybe."

Realizing what she meant, Miroku took Sango's hands in his "Sango, would you consider baring my-"

"Spare me, would ya?!"

"Well, in his defense," Shippo whispered to Kenshiro and Inuyasha "she did lose her entire family and most of her village when they met. Even he knows when there's a time and a place for stuff like that."

Kenshiro nodded "Want to make bets that he's a virgin?"

Inuyasha smirked "Duh."

(Scene Change)

Kagome was talking with Koharu by a river "So Miroku was the first man you fell in love with?"

Koharu nodded "He is. I've remembered him every day that passed. I knew we'd meet again. And the thought of that helped me through the hard times."

Kagome smiled at this "That's first love."

Koharu smiled "I am so happy. So happy I could die."

But little did she know that her wish may soon be granted.

And not in a good way…

(Scene Change)

Unknown to her, Kanna was resting in a tree, surrounded by Naraku's Saimyosho, watching Koharu in her mirror.

(Scene Change)

Miroku was trying to find a place to take in Koharu.

"Such a pity." said one headman "Poor young child."

"So would you be willing to take this young girl into your village, elder?" asked Miroku hopefully.

The headman smiled "I would be honored. Leave the girl with me, young monk."

(Scene Change)

But when Koharu learned of this, she wasn't happy about being separated for Miroku.

"Please!" She begged "I promise not to be a burden!"

"No chance." Inuyasha stated flatly

Kenshiro nodded in agreement, but he was more compassionate "It would be too dangerous. You have to understand. Miroku's thinking about your best interest."

At that moment, Miroku returned to the group "I've spoken with the headman. Koharu, come with me for a moment, would you?"

Everybody was listening as Miroku had a private conversation with Koharu.

"Miroku, I cannot bare to be parted again after such a short time." Koharu pleaded

Miroku put a comforting hand on your shoulder "Try to understand, Koharu. I cannot guarantee that I would always be able to protect you in times of battle. You see, the demon I pursue is more devious and formidable than any other. Parting like this is difficult for me as well."

(On the top of the hill...)

"Does it look like he's setting her straight?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome shook her head "Looks to me like he's seducing her."

Kenshiro merely snorted "You think everything about Miroku and a woman involves him seducing her."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"Lecher. He's all over the girl." Sango muttered "A parting like that will just make her fall deeper in love." She noticed Inuyasha and Kenshiro staring at her "Why are you staring?"

"I might just be imagining it Sango, but is there any jealousy going on here?"

Sango's glare intensified "It's your imagination."

The angry fire surrounding her was what drew the line.

(Scene Change)

After some convincing, Miroku and Inuyasha agreed to stay one night at the inn.

But when Koharu went to get more firewood for Miroku's bath, things got bad.

Koharu was confronted by Kanna, who sucked out Koharu's soul with her mirror.

During dinner, Kenshiro, Inuyasha and Miroku suddenly gripped their weapons, and the atmosphere became serious.

"You guys feel it too?" asked Kenshiro

Miroku nodded "We're surrounded. I fear the meal Koharu took so much trouble to prepare will go cold."

Inuyasha gripped his sword "Strange that there's no scent of demons in the air, though."

Kenshiro nodded "I sense something, but it doesn't feel like a demon's energy. Let's go survey the area."

The men exited to find the villagers coming after them with weapons.

Kenshiro's eyes widened as he saw them "I feel no life energy coming from them."

Miroku nodded "It's like they're under some kind of spell."

The villagers then charged at them, but were quickly subdued rather easily.

Kagome, Shippo and Sango watched the battle from inside, when Koharu informed them that a demon got inside and attacked the headman and his wife.

That was when Kanna appeared.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Kanna, but she used her mirror to reflect it and send it flying back at her.

Kanna and the possessed Koharu then attempted to suck Kagome's soul out of her body…

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others weren't getting anywhere with the villagers.

"You fools are so pathetic!" said a voice.

They turned to see Kagura standing a short distance away from them "You would've done well to slay them all. That way, they wouldn't keep coming after you. Then again, I suppose that if you were capable of slaying them, you would've already done so."

"Are you the one who possessed these villagers?" Kenshiro snarled

"I am. A mortal with no soul is no different from a dead man. Your friend Kagome is having her soul sucked out of her, even as we speak."

Kenshiro's eyes widened before he they narrowed and his serious mode kicked in "Inuyasha, can you handle these guys?"

He nodded, and Kenshiro and Miroku took off, leaving Inuyasha to deal with Kagura.

(With Kenshiro and Miroku)

Using his enhanced speed, Kenshiro race back to the house as fast as he could, while he had a conversation with Ryu in his mind 'Master Ryu, what did Kagura mean by having their souls sucked out?'

'I've heard of this. Some demons have the ability to use demon mirrors to steal people's souls, and reflect their attacks back at them. The only way to destroy the mirror is with strong enough spiritual powers.' Ryu explained 'Fortunately, I have an attack that can help you with that: the Dragon Flash.'

'Hold on a minute. How can a demon have sacred powers?'

'I suppose I should tell you now. I'm part human.'

'What?! How the **** does that work?'

'Well, you remember the priestess Midoriko?'

'Yeah. What does that have to do with it?'

'Because before she died, she mated with a member of my clan. My grandfather.'

'So you're half-demon?'

'Close. I'm ¾ demon. Anyway, the elemental attacks of the Ryuuga are made by my demon and sacred powers counterbalancing each other. It relates to the properties of Yin and Yang, or darkness and light. The Dragon Flash, which comes from the Yang property, is made purely from spiritual power, while its counterpart, the Dragon Shadow of Yin, or darkness, is made solely from my demonic powers. Because of the sacred properties of the Dragon Flash, it will allow you to purify the demon's mirror, freeing the trapped souls, and restoring those people to normal.'

'Perfect. I know I can do this. How powerful are the Dragon Flash and Dragon Shadow?'

'At least 3 times as powerful as the 5 elemental attacks you already have, and Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Now, go save the woman you love.'

'You can bet on it. I've got to channel the Eye of the Tiger.'

'God dammit! Stop singing that song in your head all the time!'

'Hey! My head, my rules! You don't like it, go live in Miroku's head!'

'Don't even joke about that! If there's one thing I can't stand, it's sacred perverts!'

This argument continued until they reached the house.

(Scene Change)

Miroku entered the house and found Koharu unconscious "Koharu! Say something! Koharu!"

Slowly, Koharu opened her eyes and embraced him "Miroku, it was horrible!"

(Scene Change)

Shippo regained consciousness and found Kanna sucking out Kagome's soul. Shippo tried to stop her, but was sent back by an invisible force.

(Scene Change)

Koharu, still possessed by Kanna, was hiding a knife behind Miroku's back.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro smashed through the wall and found Sango and Shippo unconscious, and Kanna sucking Kagome's soul out with mirror.

"How strange." Kanna mused "I cannot subdue her soul. Still, you are unable to move, are you not? I desire the shards of the sacred jewel that you possess. Give it to me."

Kagome, despite being weakened, was able to prepare to shoot an arrow.

(Scene Change)

Miroku stopped Koharu from bringing down the knife, and quickly knocked her out.

Kenshiro arrived and stopped Kanna from attempting to suck out Kagome's soul again. Kanna then fled afterwards.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha was forced onto the defensive by Kagura's relentless attacks, and wasn't able to use the Wind Scar to its fullest extent, since to his injuries from the battle with Koga still hadn't completely healed yet. Inuyasha tried to attack with the Wind Scar, but was severely injured even further when Kanna reflected it back at him with her mirror.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro quickly arrived on the scene and left the injured Inuyasha with Miroku, before confronting Kagura and Kanna himself "You got another lackey to do your dirty work, Kagura?"

Kagura merely smirked at him "Draw your sword, Kenshiro. We shall settle this."

"Gladly, witch. We settle this! Dragon Flash!" a large, purely white demonic dragon shot out from the blade, and Kanna found herself unable to reflect it.

The attack struck the mirror, destroying it, and freeing the souls from the mirror. At that moment, a massive cyclone formed in the sky, and descended towards the ground. When it disappeared, he stepped out.

Kenshiro's eyes widened at this "Naraku…"

Naraku merely smirked at him "I must say, Kenshiro, that was quite an impressive display."

"Why are you here?" Kenshiro snarled

"I came to ask in person what it felt like to have your own power turned against you, and very easily I might add."

An angry Miroku stepped forward "I am indeed honored by your presence, Naraku. I rather expected a demon puppet. You are a coward who never sullies his own hands, and only knows how to lay traps. You must've been falsely confident, or you wouldn't dare show your face." he grabbed the prayer beads on his arm.

"The Wind Tunnel. You are free to draw anything into your void. But surely, even you would not be that foolish monk. My course of action was simple. I created Wind and Void as incarnations of myself, and yet witness the damage I was able to inflict."

Kenshiro's eyes widened and he looked at Miroku "So we were right. If he's capable of something like this, he must've gotten way more powerful. We already fought Kagura beforehand, and this other, Kanna, is apparently void, explaining why we couldn't sense any evil from her."

Kagura merely smirked "Have we not spoken long enough? Shall we take Inuyasha's head with us as a trophy?" She noticed Naraku staring at her "No? Did you not want to tell that woman that Inuyasha had been slain? I was under the impression that this is what you desired."

Naraku nodded "True enough, it was only through her cooperation that I was able to create you and Kanna. What emotions would rise on her face if I showed her Inuyasha's head, I wonder." he pulled from his robe a nearly complete Shikon jewel, much to the shock of Kenshiro and Miroku "You suggested earlier that I do everything to avoid sullying my own hands. Even the mightiest are inferior to someone. A woman attempted to use me so that I would murder Inuyasha for her."

Kenshiro looked in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold "You don't mean."

Naraku chuckled "She is some piece of work, that Kikyo. Kikyo personally handed this sacred jewel shard to me of her own free will."

Kagura raised her fan "She wishes to gaze upon your face, after you're good and dead!" And he attempted to attack them using her Wind powers, but the combined powers of Kenshiro's Dragon Flash and Kagome's arrow cancelled out her powers, and damaged her fan.

Naraku then spoke to them "Pass this message on to Inuyasha. If he must hate someone, then hate Kikyo. For the only thing she desires is Inuyasha's death." And with that, he departed, Kagura and Kanna following soon after kicking up several rocks to block Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

(Scene Change)

Morning came, and everyone departed from the village.

Shippo was getting aggravated by the sour mood.

"Kagome, how's Inuyasha doing?" asked Kenshiro

"The herbal remedies seem to be helping." replied Kagome "His fever dropped and he's asleep now. I'm going to look for some more herbs. You wanna come, Kenshiro?"

"Take Shippo and Kilala. They're the only ones with enough energy. I've got something I need to take care of." he took off at high speeds, leaving the others to wonder what he meant.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro entered a forest, feeling out the energy he was feeling. As he went further, he felt a strong energy growing.

When he got to the center of the forest, he found her.

Kikyo.

The undead priestess looked at him blankly "May I help you?"

Kenshiro bowed slightly "You know why I am here, Lady Kikyo."

"You wish to know why I handed the sacred jewel shard I stole from Kagome over to Naraku."

Kenshiro nodded.

Kikyo sighed, appearing a bit aggravated "I suppose I should tell you. As you know, a jewel shard can be either purified or defiled, depending on the heart of the one who possesses it. In Naraku's hands, the jewel will continue to become more and more defiled. But if even one speck of purity remains, when he assembles all the shards, he, along with the jewel, will immediately be purified, destroying him once and for all."

"So you plan to have Naraku gather all the shard, so you can purify him and destroy him?"

"Correct."

Kenshiro remembered something else "But there's something else I've been wondering about. Kagome's grandfather told me something about the jewel once. He said that when the person who obtains the jewel makes the one and only correct wish, then the jewel will be purified, and disappear from this world forever."

"And you want to know what the one and only correct wish is?"

Kenshiro nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know what it is. Tell me, Kenshiro, what do you plan to wish for on the jewel?"

"I plan to use the power of the jewel to revive everyone that has died because of Naraku's actions. That would include Sango's village, Koga's wolf demons comrades, others that have been slain because of his crimes, and possibly you."

Kikyo looked at him, surprise appearing on her usually stoic face "But, how?"

Kenshiro shrugged "I'm sure Ryu would work something out."

'Hey! I'm a demon-priestess hybrid, not a miracle worker!'

Kikyo smiled sincerely for the first time in ages "You have my sincerest gratitude, Kenshiro. Thank you. You should leave now. My reincarnation must be worried. But first, how is Inuyasha doing?"

Kenshiro shook his head "Thanks to the jewel shards you gave him, Naraku is capable of creating incarnations from his own flesh. One of these, Kagura of the Wind, slaughtered at least 100 members of the wolf-demon tribe. But on the bright side, Koga, the leader of the wolf-demon tribe, is on our side now. But another one, Kanna of the void, used her demon mirror to send Inuyasha's Wind Scar flying back at him. He'd probably be dead if it wasn't for his robe of the fire rat, but he's still hurt pretty bad. Kagome's actually out looking for herbs for him right now."

"I see. And may I ask you not to tell Inuyasha about this?"

Kenshiro stared at her for a moment, but nodded "I understand."

"Thank you." and with that, Kikyo left without a word.

Not long after her conversation with Kenshiro, Kikyo was confronted by Naraku, who told her the exact thing Kenshiro had told her before disappearing.

(Scene Change)

A few days went by, and Inuyasha was still recovering, and was trying to figure out why Kikyo had given Naraku the jewel shards.

Then Kenshiro came in "Are you in pain? Sango's hurt too, even though she's trying to brush it off."

Inuyasha answered that question with his own "Where's Kagome?"

"She and Miroku went to get some food and herbs."

They then noticed Sango wince out of pain in her sleep.

(Scene Change)

While Kenshiro and Shippo went out to get some water, Inuyasha was approached by soul collectors, and despite his injuries, tried to go see her, to Shippo's protests.

Inuyasha tried to make his way, but collapsed from his injuries.

Kikyo, who was watching from a nearby tree, saw this and called out to him "Inuyasha. You're still alive, I see. Kenshiro was right. I'm glad."

Kenshiro made his way down the cliff and found the two of them in the middle of their conversation "You know, Lady Kikyo, if you wanted to tell him yourself, you could've just said so."

Inuyasha snapped his head towards Kenshiro "You knew about this?"

Kenshiro nodded "I found her a few day ago, and questioned her about giving the shards to Naraku."

Unknown to the three of them, Kagura was listening in, having been ordered by Naraku to spy on Kikyo. Deciding to kill the three of them while she had the chance, Kagura raised her fan, but Kikyo retaliated by launching an arrow at her.

Seeing that she was outmatched, Kagura fled.

Kikyo then turned to the other two "Kenshiro, you must not allow Naraku to kill Inuyasha, at any cost." And with that, she disappeared with her soul collectors.

(Scene Change)

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were searching for the two of them, when they came across Kenshiro helping an injured Inuyasha.

"Was it Kikyo?" was all Kagome asked

Inuyasha nodded mutely.

Kenshiro was more clear about it "Naraku wasn't lying."

"So it's true." Miroku butted in "She made a pact with Naraku."

"Never!" Inuyasha barked

Kenshiro nodded in agreement "Lady Kikyo's plan is to purify the jewel, along with Naraku, when he gathers all the shards."

Kagome left without a word.

(Scene Change)

A village was under attack by Goshinki, Naraku's newest and most dangerous incarnation. Goshinki devoured both people and animals I his assault.

Kagura watched from nearby 'That demon is pathetic. Nothing more than a brainless glutton.'

Goshinki turned and glared at her "Sister, you were just thinking that I am no more than a brainless glutton, weren't you?"

Kagura blankly stared at him 'He's toying with me. This demon is able to read my mind.'

(Scene Change)

Kagome and Kenshiro were tending to Inuyasha and Sango's injuries.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it?" asked Kenshiro

All Inuyasha said was "The scent of a dead man."

They exited the hut to find a wounded man weakly walking towards them "A demon has come! It devoured the entire village! On its back was the mark of a spider."

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed 'Another one of Naraku's incarnations.'

"Please… Help us…" The man got out before he turned into a charred corpse and collapsed.

Kenshiro turned to Miroku "Let's go."

They departed to the village, with Kagome taking care of Sango.

(Scene Change)

In the village, Goshinki was devouring several more animals.

"It's just a few children. Let them go." Kagura told him

Goshinki shook his head "Naraku commanded me to devour the entire village. So I will kill every last human, and every single cow, chicken and horse."

Kagura simply hmph ed "Do as you wish. I can't bare your company any longer."

Goshinki sensed two children hiding in a nearby barn, and was about to devour them, but he was cut off by a slash from Kenshiro and the Ryuuga, followed by a Dragon Shockwave.

Inuyasha then landed shortly after and turned to the kids "Get out of here!" They wasted no time.

"You must be Naraku's latest? Am I right?" asked Kenshiro

Goshinki smirked "You thinking I dodged the Tessaiga. You are surprised by my speed despite my enormous size." He then turned to Kenshiro "And you're thinking several profanities, because you realized that I know what you're both thinking. Just as you suspect. I am able to read the minds of others, Inuyasha and Kenshiro. My sisters, Kagura and Kanna, were merely the opening acts. Now Goshinki makes his debut."

Having heard enough, Inuyasha leapt at him with the Tessaiga, but Goshinki dodge the sword with ease, before leaping at them himself, which they both dodged with ease.

"I know every thought that crosses your minds." Goshinki taunted "You seem to be suffering greatly, don't you? You fear this might be the end of you."

Inuyasha slowly rose "Not very likely. I'm getting tired of you."

Kenshiro and Inuyasha both charged at Goshinki, who dodged with ease "I can predict every move before you make it!" he sent them both reeling.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, but Kenshiro caught his footing "Miroku, don't use your Wind Tunnel! I can see Naraku's poisonous insects heading this way!"

Miroku, who was about to use his Wind Tunnel, nodded and removed his hand from the prayer beads.

Slowly, Inuyasha rose once again, ignoring the taunts from Goshinki, and prepared to use the Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha, you're trying to use the Wind Scar and blast me away, are you not?" Goshinki taunted.

Inuyasha leapt at Goshinki, who cast away the Wind Scar. Not willing to give up so easily, Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga at Goshinki, who caught the sword in his teeth.

Kenshiro watched the scene, but what happened next made his blood run cold.

Goshinki bit the Tessaiga in half, before wounding Inuyasha further with his mighty claws.

Kenshiro, having no choice, decided to act 'Master Ryu, it's time. I have to use the Dragon Shadow.'

'Very well. I must say though, I never expected the demon to break the Tessaiga in half. Anyway, the Dragon Shadow involves charging up an enormous mass of pure demonic energy. Kenshiro, be careful.'

'Right.'

Kenshiro raised the Ryuuga, which was now coated with pure black demonic energy "This ends now, Goshinki! You can't dodge this, now matter how fast you are! Dragon Shadow!" a pure black demonic dragon shot out, engulfing Goshinki, before he collapsed to the ground, dead.

His corpse fell to the ground, before it was shredded by Inuyasha, whose eyes were a pure Crimson, with purple marks staining his cheeks.

"Burn in hell, you filth." Inuyasha spat, his voice now deep and hoarse "I enjoyed that."

Kenshiro looked at him in slight fear and concern "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

"Stay back!" he shouted "I can't say what I'm going to do next! I don't know what's happened, but I don't think I can't control it!"

"Inuyasha, sit."

CRASH!

Inuyasha rose, back to normal, but angry "Will you people stop doing that!"

Kenshiro had to chuckle "Despite the circumstances, that never stops being funny." then he turned serious "What happened to you back then?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the broken Tessaiga "I have absolutely no idea."

Kenshiro knew who to see about this.

(Scene Change)

A little while later, the remains of Goshinki was found by Sesshomaru, Jaken, and his new companion Rin, an orphaned girl he saved when her village was attacked by Koga's wolves a few weeks before.

But what really baffled Sesshomaru was the fact that on Goshinki's corpse, Inuyasha's blood smelled like that of a full demon.

(Scene Change)

The group was camping out by a river after the battle with Goshinki.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were talking about what to do about the broken Tessaiga.

"What exactly did you feel happen to you?" asked Kenshiro

Inuyasha just shook his head "After the Tessaiga was bitten in two by Goshinki, I was certain I was going to die. Then my entire body suddenly started burning with a desire to live. Next thing I knew, Goshinki's body was in pieces. Then I felt something strange. Something I'd never felt before. Pure pleasure from destroying the body."

At that moment, the sky turned pitch black, and out from a bolt of lightning appeared stood Totosai's three-eyed demon cow.

Myoga then leapt onto Inuyasha's nose "Master Inuyasha, what happened to Tessaiga?"

"A demon called Goshinki bit it in half." explained Kenshiro "Is there any way to fix it?"

Myoga nodded "Take it to Totosai. He'll be able to fix it in no time."

"I'm coming too." said Kenshiro "I want to talk to Totosai about some stuff."

Momo then led Kenshiro and Inuyasha to Totosai.

(Scene Change)

All that could be heard from miles around from Totosai's home was the sound of an old man sobbing.

"Only a simpleton would allow this to happen!" Totosai sobbed upon seeing the broken sword "What has this fool done to you, my precious Tessaiga!"

"Can you fix it or not?" Inuyasha barked

"Of course I can." Totosai replied easily as he examined the Tessaiga "I am a master swordsmith. I can repair it within 3 days. But I'll require something to bond it."

"Like what?" asked Kenshiro

Totosai held up a set of medieval pliers away from them "Open up for me, would you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth wide "How's this?"

RIP!

Now all that could be heard was Inuyasha's screams, due to having his tooth ripped out.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru stopped and chuckled at Inuyasha's pain, much to the confusion of Rin and fear of Jaken.

(Scene Change)

Totosai looked at the fang he ripped out "Well, this fang will have to do."

Inuyasha angrily hit Totosai over the head "What was that for?!"

"Quit whining!" Totosai shouted as a comically large bump appeared on his head "Your tooth will grow back in a mere half a day!"

Inuyasha nodded "Good. You're getting to be a real pain in the neck old man. You've got 3 days to fix my sword."

"Why only 3 days?" asked Totosai

"Because that's how long you said it would take to fix it." Inuyasha ground out "I'm counting on you old man. Kenshiro, you coming?"

Kenshiro nodded "In a minute. Wait by the bull."

After Inuyasha left, Kenshiro turned to Totosai "Alright, I want answers."

Totosai guessed what he meant "You mean about Inuyasha's transformation when the Tessaiga broke?"

"Yes."

Totosai began to explain the situation "As I'm sure you know, Tessaiga is an heirloom left to Inuyasha by his father. The sword protects him from his enemies, but it has a second purpose. Keeping the demon inside at bay. Inuyasha's death is inevitable once the Tessaiga is broken. His strong desire to live awakened the demon blood coursing through his veins. Even after I repair the Tessaiga, Inuyasha's demon blood will be even harder to control, because he has now tasted the pleasure of brutally slaying an enemy. Kenshiro, you must make sure the demon inside him doesn't awaken. If it does, Inuyasha will eventually be fully consumed."

Kenshiro nodded "I don't plan on letting that happen."

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru visited Kaijinbo, a former apprentice to Totosai, in order to convince him to forge a sword from the fang of Goshinki.

(Scene Change)

The night before Tessaiga was fixed was the night Inuyasha was at his weakest. The night of the new moon.

Once a month, during the new moon, Inuyasha would lose his demon powers and become human.

Inuyasha was gazing at the stars when Kagome offered him a soda, which he accepted "So, how are things going with Kenshiro?"

At the mention of his name, Kagome's cheeks turned pink and she looked in the direction of Kenshiro, who was in the middle of his evening meditation "Well… Inuyasha, can I trust you not to tell this to Kenshiro?"

Inuyasha nodded "Go ahead."

Kagome sighed "Ever since we first came to the Feudal Era, I think I've been starting to develop feelings for Kenshiro."

"Took you long enough."

Kagome ignored him and continued "And after the whole incident with Koga, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And now, I've realized what all this means. I'm in love with Kenshiro."

"Why don't you just tell him? He'll be thrilled."

"I was going to, but something he said once stopped me. I overheard him saying that it wouldn't be right to be in a relationship while we're hunting down Naraku. He said he wanted to wait until after Naraku's dead."

"I can see the logic behind that. Look Kagome, just act like nothing's different. At least for now."

Kagome smiled "Thanks, Inuyasha. I needed that."

(Scene Change)

Jaken went to claim the sword from Kaijinbo…

Only for the deranged swordsmith to cleave him in two with the blade, named the Tokijin. Possessed by the hatred infused into the fangs, Kaijinbo set out to kill Kenshiro and Inuyasha. Not long after, Sesshomaru came and found Jaken sliced in half.

Knowing that Kaijinbo was responsible, Sesshomaru resurrected Jaken using the Tenseiga.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro finished his meditation and looked in a certain direction "I'm sensing a powerful evil aura, heading this way."

Sure enough, at that moment, Kaijinbo appeared, Tokijin in hand, thirsty for blood "Which ones are Inuyasha and Kenshio?"

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha snorted

Kaijinbo chuckled "My name is Kaijinbo. I'm a swordsmith. I forged this sword, the Tokijin, and now it cries for a taste of your blood. Tokijin was forged from the fang of the demon that broke your Tessaiga, the sword created by lord Totosai."

Hearing this, Inuyasha's eyes widened 'He's using the fang of Goshinki, the same demon that bit my sword in half?'

"In other words, the sword is filled with the hatred Goshinki had for you two." Sango summarized "Kenshiro for killing him, and Inuyasha for destroying his body."

Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga "Inuyasha, stay back. I've got this."

Sango tried to defeat him with the Hiraikotsu, but the Tokijin cleaved it in two.

Miroku then tried to use his sacred powers to defeat him, but the evil energy of the Tokijin proved to be too powerful.

Seeing this, Kenshiro charged in and clashed with Kaijinbo, the Ryuuga and the Tokijin.

But even Kenshiro, who was still wounded from the battles with Naraku's incarnations, proved to be little match against Tokijin.

Just as Kaijinbo prepared to bring the sword down, a flash of light appeared, and Totosai and his bull emerged from it "I should've know you two had something to do with this commotion."

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha took the Tessaiga.

During this, Totosai and Kaijinbo had a bitter reunion.

Inuyasha was ready to clash with Kaijinbo, just as the sun rose, and his demon powers returned. Tessaiga transformed… Before the blade crashed to the ground "Hey Totosai, what the hell did you so to my sword?"

"What's the problem?" asked Kenshiro

"What the hell do you think? The sword's too damn heavy!"

Kaijinbo prepared to charge, Inuyasha barely able to lift it up enough to clash with the Tokijin.

Kaijinbo prepared to finish off Inuyasha, when suddenly, he burst into flames, leaving nothing but the Tokijin behind.

"The sword held up." explained Totosai "But Kaijinbo himself was unable to withstand its power. The very sword he forged overpowered him. The wretched fool deserved it."

Inuyasha, tired and thorough angry, resheathed the Tessaiga and angrily marched up to the old man "Totosai, I want to talk to you! How in the hell am I supposed to carry around such a heavy sword? One thrust and I need to stop and rest!"

"Do you wish to know how to handle this new heavy Tessaiga?"

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment "You're not gonna say that the answer is building up my own strength, are you?"

Totosai began sweating bullets.

SMACK!

"I should've known!"

"In the meantime, what do we about this thing?" asked Kenshiro, referring to the Tokijin

Totosai and Miroku were unable to extract the sword, do to its evil aura.

Inuyasha tried to smash it to bits with the Tessaiga, but the evil aura protected it.

Unknown to them, Kagura was watching the whole affair from afar.

(Scene Change)

Rin was waiting for Sesshomaru and Jaken to return. Upon seeing him, she happily ran to him, before Sesshomaru stopped her "Stop, Rin. Don't move."

Rin froze in place.

Sesshomaru confronted the presence watching them, which happened to be Kagura "I recall your scent. It is the same as the beast who attempted to trap me. The one known as Naraku."

Kagura smirked "You must be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. You're very clever. I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku. Sesshomaru, the fang you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword was that of a demon called Goshinki. Like me, he was created from Naraku."

"All very interesting." Sesshomaru replied stoically "But did you search me out to simply tell me this?"

Kagura chuckled lightly "Can you not detect it's scent? Tokijin reeks of the aura of Goshinki. It is closer than you think. You are the sword's rightful owner." And with that, she disappeared.

"I'm not sorry to see her leave so soon." Jaken muttered "I don't believe I've ever seen such an arrogant woman."

Sesshomaru stared in the direction she left in for a moment, before turning around "Rin, you're free to move now."

Rin began stretching happily.

"The Tokijin." Sesshomaru mused

"Speaking of strange women." Jaken muttered as he watched Rin.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha, Kenshiro and the others were watching over the Tokijin.

Dark could see began looming over head.

From them, emerged Sesshomaru, who leapt down and stood near the Tokijin.

Kenshiro bowed slightly out of respect "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded "I see you've awakened the Yin and Yang properties of the Ryuuga, Kenshiro."

"I have. What brings you here?"

"I have come for the sword." Sesshomaru explained "It seems the demon you two killed was so bitter, it desired revenge, even after its remains were forged into a sword."

"So, you ordered Kaijinbo to forge it?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and then drew the Tokijin, the evil aura of the sword being overtaken by his own "Kenshiro, draw your sword. I wish to see your progress."

Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga "If you say so." And he charged.

"Kenshiro, I must ask of you." Sesshomaru told him as they clashed "Do not interfere when I fight Inuyasha. There is something I wish to verify."

"I understand." he broke away "Inuyasha, you've got this?"

Inuyasha nodded, drew the Tessaiga, and clashed with the Tokijin.

"Tessaiga has become heavier, I see." Sesshomaru observed

"It's a lot heavier, you stupid jackass." Inuyasha snapped at him.

Sesshomaru ignored the question and slashed with the Tokijin, causing Inuyasha to lose his grip on the Tessaiga, sending the sword flying out of his hands, and he was sent crashing to the ground.

Not having any options, Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, who easily repelled him with the Tokijin's raw power.

Sesshomaru charged in prepared to end it, but slowed his charge when he felt something 'That scent again!"

Inuyasha had transformed.

Seeing this, Totosai used his power to create a ring of fire around Sesshomaru

"Kagome now!" shouted Miroku

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, and they dragged away the unconscious Inuyasha, Kenshiro staying behind for a moment.

Kenshiro quickly dissipated the flames using the Dragon Tsunami "I take it you saw what you needed to see?"

Sesshomaru nodded "I did. To think that he made me, Sesshomaru, tremble with fear for even a moment. What was that transformation?'

Unknown to them, Kagura was watching from afar 'He's strong. He might be able to kill Naraku.'

Kenshiro parted ways with Sesshomaru, and returned to Kagome and the others, the chills still deep in his blood.

(Scene Change)

The group was passing by a mountain after their encounter with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened "I can sense 2 jewel shards coming fast."

Inuyasha began growling "I smell the reek of wolf."

Kenshiro smirked "He's back."

At that moment, a whirlwind appeared, revealing Koga "Yo! I picked up on your scent, Kagome, so I thought I'd come see how you're doing. Hey, Kenshiro. Taking good care of her?"

Kenshiro smirked and bumped fists with him "You know it. So what's up?"

Koga then turned serious "Right. Time to get down to business."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "You want us to tell you where Naraku lives? Koga, if we knew that, we wouldn't be wasting so much time dealing with his incarnations and other crap."

Inuyasha nodded "It's almost impossible to find. Naraku projected a barrier around his castle. Let us avenge the deaths of your comrades. All I ask is that you hand over the jewel shards in your legs." he drew the Tessaiga, intending to bring it down on Koga's head.

Koga dodged it easily and sent Inuyasha flying into the mountainside with a jaw-shattering punch to the face "You're swinging that sword awfully slow, mutt. Oh, and thanks for the Ryu scale, Kenshiro. This thing is awesome!"

Kenshiro smirked "I know, right?"

"Come back here and fight!" Inuyasha snarled as he emerged from the mountain

Koga smirked as he walked away "Sorry dog-breath, but I don't have any time to waist sparring with you. Take care of Kagome while I go slaughter Naraku, Kenshiro. Later." he disappeared in a whirlwind, much to Inuyasha's fury.

(Scene Change)

Nightfall came. Koga noticed a swarm of Saimyosho, and followed after them, detecting the same scent as Kagura.

He came across Naraku riding a horse while pulling a large cage behind it "The young leader of the wolf-demon tribe. You detected me even before Kenshiro or Inuyasha."

Koga's eyes widened in fury "I know you. You're Naraku! You scent is identical to Kagura! You slaughtered my comrades! And now, I will avenge their deaths!"

Naraku merely chuckled "Pity for you, but I'm afraid you shall become fodder for my new incarnation.

Koga raised an eyebrow "A cage? I don't know what kind of beast you brought, but the timing couldn't be better. I'll gladly get revenge for my men!"

Naraku smirked under his mask "Koga, meet your opponent. Emerge from your cage, Juromaru!" And the cage opened, revealing a purple-haired figure, shackled and wearing a mask.

Koga smirked "Have it your way, Naraku! I'll take him out first! Then I'll smash you both into the ground! What's the holdup? Hurry up and release his shackled so I can get my hands on him!"

Naraku shook his head "He'll be enough of a challenge for you just as he is."

Koga just growled "Fine, but it's his funeral!" he charged, but Juromaru dodged all of his attacks easily 'He's fast. Maybe even faster than me. Wait. What's that chill in the air? It's coming from the bit in his mouth.'

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha had detected Naraku's presence, and were quickly racing to the scene.

They found Koga running away from Juromaru, who easily sidestepped Kenshiro attacks.

At that moment, Naraku appeared "You've finally showed up, Inuyasha, Kenshiro. Koga must've fled when he saw that he had no chance of victory. He's more intelligent than I thought."

Inuyasha scoffed "Who cares about the wolf? I'm in a different class altogether."

At that moment, Naraku freed Juromaru of his mask and shackles. Almost immediately after, however, Juromaru severed the head of Naraku's puppet.

With his advanced speed, Juromaru easily outmatched both Kenshiro and Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kenshiro was pierced from behind by a ray of light, which then reappeared next to Juromaru, and took the form of a small, spider-like creature.

Or, as summed up by Miroku: "What the hell is that thing?"

"Thanks for the meal." it said "Your innards were simply delicious. I am Kageromaru. I have been lying dormant inside Juromaru's belly. Juromaru obeys no one but me, not even Naraku. Now, let's feast on the others, shall we Juromaru?"

Kageromaru proved to be even faster than Juromaru, and stronger too.

Not only that, but he dodged the path of Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

Kenshiro then noticed Kageromaru appear behind Kagome, preparing to devour her.

At that moment, Koga returned, after being informed by Ginta and Hakkaku that Kagome was in danger as well, and kicked away Kageromaru before he could hurt her "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded "Where'd you come from?"

Kenshiro rephrased her question "Where the **** have you been?"

Koga ignored the question when he noticed Kageromaru "What the **** is that thing?"

"Apparently he came out of Juromaru's gut." explained Kenshiro "His name's Kageromaru."

Koga smirked "He may be fast, but I've got this."

Kenshiro and Koga then used their enhanced speed to chase down Kageromaru, with little luck, while Inuyasha fought Juromaru. Fortunately, they were able to predict what moves Kageromaru would make, but his little underground trick proved to be Inuyasha's undoing, sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground, and the Tessaiga flying out of his grip.

Kenshiro then made his way towards Koga "Listen, there's only one way we can win this. We have to add more Ryu scales. One more for each leg."

Koga nodded "Let's do it."

Sure enough, 7 more Ryu scales appeared in Kenshiro's hand. Kenshiro then put one in each of his arms and legs, and one in Koga's left arm and legs.

With these new power ups, they prepared to do battle with Juromaru and Kageromaru once more.

But unfortunately, things got ugly really fast.

Inuyasha emerged and slashed at Kageromaru, his eyes blood Crimson, and purple marks on his cheeks.

Everyone but Kenshiro and Koga backed away at this.

"What is that?" asked Koga upon seeing him.

"Something bad." Kenshiro stated flatly

With his newfound speed in his demon form, Inuyasha easily did away with Juromaru, before turning his sight on Kageromaru.

Kenshiro turned to the wolf demon "Koga, stop Inuyasha and get the Tessaiga. That will reverse the transformation. I'll deal with Kageromaru."

Koga nodded and charged.

Thanks to his newfound strength and speed, Kenshiro easily finished off Kageromaru with a Dragon Cyclone, and watched how Koga was doing.

Even with his Ryu scales and jewel shards, Koga was having difficulty keeping up with the transformed Inuyasha. Fortunately, he made Inuyasha lose his footing and knocked him out with a jaw-shattering punch to the face, sending him flying into the trees, landing next to where the Tessaiga was, reversing the transformation.

The battle over, Koga fell over, exhausted "I gotta admit Kenshiro, Ryu scales are awesome."

Kenshiro nodded weakly "Yeah. Each one is the same as 2 jewel shards."

Koga then turned serious "Seriously though, what happened to the mutt?"

Kenshiro sighed "It's the Tessaiga. Inuyasha's a half demon, but the sword keeps his demon blood in check. If his life is ever threatened when he loses hold of the sword, he turns into a bloodthirsty maniac."

Koga shuddered "I'm still shaking thinking about it. Still though, maybe having a weapon like the Ryuuga or the Tessaiga isn't a bad idea."

At that moment, Hakkaku and Ginta showed up "What'd we miss?"

"A lot." Kenshiro and Koga said simultaneously

Then Hakkaku spoke up "Well, Koga, there might be one thing that can help you."

Koga nodded "Lead the way, guys. See ya, Kenshiro, Kagome." and he took off in a whirlwind, Ginta and Hakkaku slowly running after him.

Unknown to them, Inuyasha had regained consciousness and was listening to their conversation, and had heard everything about the Tessaiga and his transformation.

He didn't say much for the rest of the night.

(Scene Change)

He set out early the next morning, knowing what he had to do. Kenshiro made no attempt to stop him.

Realizing the danger to himself and to the others, he made his way to Totosai's cave to find answers about how to make the Tessaiga lighter "Hey! You there Totosai? We need to talk."

Totosai nodded "I expected you would come. Just not so soon. What happened?"

Inuyasha explained the encounter with Juromaru and Kageromaru, his transformation, and how he only remembered getting repeatedly sucker punched by Koga, while he found Myoga sucking on him.

Totosai merely sighed "Well I'm glad you've realized the danger of transforming, but I must warn you: there's only one way to make the Tessaiga lighter, and if you fail, you will die."

Inuyasha nodded "I'm willing to take that risk."

"I see. Inuyasha, to master the Tessaiga, you must kill Ryukotsusei."

Myoga began sweating bullets "You didn't say Ryukotsusei, did you?"

Totosai nodded "I did. He is the demon your father battled and sealed into a dormant state. Inuyasha, why do you think this new Tessaiga is so heavy? It is because your fang has not yet reached the power of your father's."

"In other words, if I slay the demon my father fought, I'll surpass him in strength?" Inuyasha surmised.

"Now listen, master Inuyasha." Myoga warned "By destroy, all you have to do is pierce the demon's heart since his powers still lay dormant."

(Scene Change)

But unknown to them, they were being watched by the Saimyosho.

Naraku heard all of this and smirked "Interesting. I've dispatched Kanna, Kagura, Goshinki, Juromaru and Kageromaru, and not a single one of you were able to put an end to Inuyasha. Let's give this Ryukotsusei a try, shall we?"

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha arrived at the valley of Ryukotsusei, and saw the form of the mighty dragon demon lying dormant.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro was blowing off steam by slaying demons in the forest, when he came across Kikyo doing the same thing"Slaying demons to blow off steam?"

Kikyo nodded "How did you know?"

"You think you're the only one who does that?"

"How is Inuyasha?"

Kenshiro informed her of the situation "I can take you to him if you want."

"Please do so."

Kenshiro took her on his back and sped off.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha soon found the dormant form of Ryukotsusei, but that wasn't all he found.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha snarled

Naraku used his miasma to melt the claw that pierced Ryukotsusei and rendered him dormant, awakening the mighty dragon demon "Ryukotsusei, over yonder stands the son of the demon who hurled you into dormancy! Do with him as you please."

Ryukotsusei emerged from the rocks, furious and bloodthirsty.

"This is terrible! We must flee master Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted in a panic

Inuyasha snorted as he drew the Tessaiga "You must be out of your mind! This way is much better than defeating some defenseless demon like I'm some kind of coward. If I'm gonna make the Tessaiga lighter, then I want to face him head to head. I'm gonna take you out!"

Ryukotsusei merely chuckled "Little man. You think you could destroy me? How very entertaining. This shall prove amusing." he lunged at Inuyasha, who dodged the blow and landed on the dragon's back and swung at him, but missed.

"Such an eyesore." Ryukotsusei prepared a demonic energy blast, destroying the mountain nearby, along with Naraku's puppet "Little man, I hope you provide me with more amusement than he could."

Inuyasha smirked "More than happy to oblige."

The battle began.

Inuyasha noticed the mark left by the claw. Knowing where to strike, he charged, but it did nothing, due to not being able to cut through the thick skin, harder than iron.

Ryukotsusei launched a blast at Inuyasha, who barely dodged it.

"Master Inuyasha, we don't stand a chance!" Myoga cried

Inuyasha scoffed "Save it, would ya? I'm just getting started."

"I already told you!" Myoga cried "It took everything in your father's power to render him dormant! More importantly, the wound inflicted upon your father during the battle was ultimately what killed him!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this.

Ryukotsusei smirked at this "So, he perished, did he? And you are the son of that wretch? Don't tell me you came to avenge him with that ridiculously heavy sword."

Inuyasha scoffed "Unfortunately, I don't even remember what my father looked like! As if I would even care about avenging his death."

Myoga was outraged by this before he ran away.

Inuyasha was clearly outmatched by Ryukotsusei, but he wouldn't give up. He knew he had to kill Ryukotsusei, and the Tessaiga would become lighter.

(Scene Change)

Totosai made his way to the battlefield, hoping Inuyasha could unlock the Tessaiga's ultimate attack: the Backlash Wave, more than 3x the power of the Wind Scar.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha was on the losing end of the battle with Ryukotsusei, being forced on the defensive rather quickly. Ryukotsusei was easily dominating Inuyasha during the battle, blow after blow, until he lost his grip on the Tessaiga. Ryukotsusei then shot a blast of energy at him, injuring him further.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Kikyo then arrived on the battlefield, just in time to notice Inuyasha transform into his demon form. At the same time, Totosai arrived, and saw his transformation.

Inuyasha's demon claws were able to barely pierce the skin of Ryukotsusei, but if he won the battle in his demon form, the Tessaiga would not become lighter.

Kenshiro turned to Kikyo "You have to call out to him, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he halted his attack "Kikyo…" slowly, he lowered his claws, and he gripped on the Tessaiga, returning to normal "I won't let you harm Kikyo!" he raised the Tessaiga, which, much to his surprise, slowly began becoming lighter. Then, he noticed something. The Wind Scar began rapping around the Tessaiga, before he blasted it at Ryukotsusei, sending the dragon demon crashing to the ground "Did you see that, Totosai? That thing is as good as dead!"

Totosai shook his head "I'll give you the credit you deserve, but it's too early to celebrate."

At that moment, Ryukotsusei rose again.

Seeing no other option to counter a massive energy blast, Inuyasha used the Wind Scar to reflect the blast back at Ryukotsusei, slicing the demon to pieces, killing him.

Inuyasha had discovered the Backlash Wave.

But he didn't realize it "Wow, Totosai. You're more generous than I gave you credit for. What did you do to the Tessaiga? It's way better than before."

Totosai blinked "Wait a minute. You used the technique without realizing it?"

Kenshiro, Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at Totosai.

"The ultimate technique of the Tessaiga: the Backlash Wave." explained Totosai "It uses the enemy's blast of demonic energy, ensnaring it with the Wind Scar, and reversing the flow of it. The Wind Scar and the demon's energy blast become like whirlpools. In other words, the enemy is blasted by both the Wind Scar, and his own demonic aura. Anyway, that's the theory. The trick is to precisely determine where to cut through the blast of energy. And his aura must be much stronger than that of his enemy for the technique to succeed."

Kenshiro had to question though "How did you come back to your sense after you transformed?"

Inuyasha smiled "Kikyo. She brought me back." He hugged Kikyo, who hugged him back "I know about what you said you'd do for her Kenshiro. Thank you."

Kenshiro smiled and nodded "We'd better head back. Kagome and the others must be getting worried." then he sensed something in the distance 'Looks like Inuyasha wasn't the only one powering up. I can feel Koga's demonic energy shooting way up.'

(A:N Yeah, let's backtrack a little bit.)

(Scene Change)

(At the same time- Wolf demon burial ground)

"Are you serious about this Koga?" asked Hakkaku

Ginta nodded in agreement "The most powerful weapon known to the wolf-demon tribe, the Goraishi, is enshrined in the deepest part of these burial grounds."

Koga smirked "That's perfect! Once I get my hands on this Goraishi, I'll have no problem beating the life out of Naraku and Kagura."

And they set out further into the graveyard.

After several hours of walking, they made found their objective "Koga, over there!"

"The Goraishi of the wolf demon tribe." Koga ran toward it.

Only to be stopped by a massive three headed wolf-demon guardian made of stone "None shall pass beyond this point."

"We mean no harm." said Hakkaku

Ginta nodded "We've just come to borrow the Goraishi."

"Never!" the demon growled "It belongs to the wolf demon tribe, and contains centuries of our brethren's souls. If you desire it-"

"I have to defeat you!" Koga charged, dodging the blast of fire, and rebounded off the cliff, destroying the body of the demon

It regenerated "Cursed brat! You're using Shikon jewel shards and Ryu scales?!"

"So what if I am?" Koga charged again, dodging another blast of fire and cutting its body in two, before it regenerated again.

This process continued multiple times.

Just as Koga reached the Goraishi, he noticed Ginta and Hakkaku being attacked by the guardian.

Valuing the lives of his comrades more than power, Koga abandoned the Goraishi to save Ginta Hakkaku.

"Pathetic fool!" The guardian spat "Behold!"

Much to their horror, the Goraishi had disappeared.

The guardian continued taunting Koga "You should've abandoned your friends and obtained the Goraishi when you had the chance!"

Koga snorted "If you think I regret my choice, then you don't know me at all. Listen up! The only reason I came for your precious Goraishi is because I plan to use it to avenge my tribe! But if it means sacrificing my comrades, then I don't need the Goraishi! Got it moron?!"

Having heard enough of the guardian, Koga charged once more, but as he did, the Goraishi appeared on his right arm. Not complaining, Koga used the power of the Goraishi "Take this! Lightning claw!" And he eliminated the guardian with one sweep of his claw.

Immediately after, Koga noticed the Goraishi disappear 'It disappeared! No, it merged with my body. It's part of me now!'

"The Goraishi will be your claws." A voice called out "From this day forth, you shall have the protection of our souls. However, soon, a great power will come to control the Shikon jewel shards in your legs. A power which is not of this world. We can only protect you from it once."

Koga nodded 'I'll be sure to remember that. Alright guy, let's go." they set off to track down Naraku once more.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro smirked 'Looks like Koga's got a new weapon. I've gotta check it out next time I see him.'

And they departed, with Inuyasha's new lighter Tessaiga and the Backlash wave.

(Scene Change)

It was the day of the new moon.

Koga stopped so that Ginta and Hakkaku could catch up to him.

Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had all sensed it. The barrier around Naraku's castle was weakening, allowing them to track his scent.

Koga's mind filled with thoughts of vengeance.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha was sniffing the ground, trying to track Naraku, while Kenshiro was trying to sense Naraku's demonic energy.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened "I sense two sacred jewel shards coming fast!"

Inuyasha growled "I smell the reek of wolf."

Kenshiro just rolled his eyes "I can see a cyclone heading for us."

Sure enough, Koga stepped out, jumped on top of Inuyasha, and stopped in front of Kagome "Yo Kagome. Great to see you again. Hey, what's up Kenshiro?"

Kenshiro smirked and bumped fists with him "Hey Koga. So, what's with the spike in your power? I felt it shoot way up a while back."

Koga smirked "That's my new weapon. The Goraishi." he formed the Goraishi on his hand for emphasis.

"Nice. I can feel the power radiating from that thing. Want to spar and test that thing out?"

"Sorry, but I just came on a quick visit to check on Kagome."

Kenshiro shrugged and turned to the angry Inuyasha, about to pounce at Koga, but Kagome beat him to it "Sit boy."

CRASH!

"Anyway Koga, did you come to find Naraku's castle as well?" asked Miroku

Koga nodded "I don't know why, but I'm picking up strong whiffs of Naraku's foul stench. That never happened before."

Sango's eyes narrowed "That must mean…"

"The barrier around Naraku's castle has weakened." Miroku finished

Koga nodded "In any case, if I follow his scent, I'll find his castle." He then took Kagome's hands in his "Don't worry, Kagome. I promise I'll kill Naraku this time."

He opened his eyes to find that he was talking to Shippo "I don't think I'm your type."

Kagome was trying to stop Inuyasha.

Feeling something different, Koga walked over to Inuyasha "What's going on? Something's different about you. You don't smell like a mutt. Did you take a soak in the river or what?"

Kenshiro dragged him away by the back of his armor "I'll tell you later."

At that moment, they noticed Ginta and Hakkaku running towards them.

That was when it clicked in Koga's mind "Oh right. I don't have time for this. Later Kagome. Later Kenshiro." he took off in a cyclone.

"Are you running away again?" Inuyasha shouted

"Naraku's head is mine!" Koga called back.

"Slow down Koga!" Hakkaku shouted as they passed by "Oh, hello Kagome. Hey Kenshiro."

"Hi boys." said Kagome

"Hey guys." said Kenshiro

"Do you think we should go after him?" asked Sango

Miroku shook his head "I think it's better not to do anything tonight."

Kenshiro nodded "The last thing we need is for Naraku to discover Inuyasha's weakness."

Inuyasha growled to himself. He knew they were right.

(Scene Change)

Kagura decided to take advantage of Naraku's mysterious absence to attack Koga and steal the jewel shards in his legs.

(Scene Change)

Koga and his comrades had narrowed down to where Naraku's scent was strongest, but were having no luck finding Naraku's castle.

That was when Kagura attacked.

Using her dance of the dead, Kagura trapped Koga in a whirlwind of skeletons.

Knowing that Koga needed help, Ginta and Hakkaku went to get Inuyasha and Kenshiro to help him.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha had turned human was fuming over the thought of Koga killing Naraku before he did.

Kenshiro and Kagome were sitting around the fire when Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to them and explained the situation.

Kenshiro just groaned "Koga just had to piss her off."

At that moment, Inuyasha exited from the hut and proceeded to clobber Ginta and Hakkaku when they saw him in his human form "Listen up you two. If you tell a soul about this I'll kill you both."

(Scene Change)

Koga was still being attacked by Kagura's whirlwind.

Eventually, he managed to use the Goraishi to break free, but not before Kagura's whirlwind ripped the jewel shards from his legs.

Having what she came for, Kagura fled when she noticed Kenshiro and the others arrive, but not before she saw Inuyasha in his human form.

Kagome quickly ran over to him "Koga, your legs!"

Koga shrugged "I've still got the Ryu scales. Thanks for that by the way, Kenshiro."

Kenshiro smacked him upside the head "You moron! You might not need the jewel shards, but what we do need is to keep Naraku from getting the jewel shards!"

Koga stared for a moment before the gears clicked in his mind.

Inuyasha snorted as he stomped over to them while Kagome was tending to his wounds "Don't bother Kagome. He's gonna die anyway."

Koga glared at him before his eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha's human form "Inuyasha?"

"You're pathetic Koga. Getting all cut up by Kagura."

"Look who's talking. You're nothing but a weak mortal."

Kenshiro and Kagome glared at him before Kenshiro spoke "Well, in any case, even without your jewel shards, you've still got Ryu scales."

Koga nodded "I know. I got careless. I don't plan on that happening again."

"Good. Let's go. We've got to stop Kagura from bringing those shards to Naraku."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." said Kagome "It feels like the shards are moving further and further away from Naraku's castle."

"What direction?"

Kagome pointed.

Kenshiro stared for a moment before he raised an eyebrow "Well this is an interesting development. Even with Koga's jewel shards, she doesn't stand a chance against him."

(Scene Change)

Kagura, after much consideration, decided to make an offer to the one being possibly capable of defeating Naraku: Sesshomaru.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru was tracking Naraku's scent, when Kagura showed up "Sesshomaru, I assume you came here following Naraku's scent as well?"

Wind sorceress Kagura. I recall." Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tokijin.

"Take you hand from your sword." said Kagura "I didn't come to fight, Sesshomaru. I have a proposition you might be interested in." she held out her hand, revealing Koga's sacred jewel shards "You know what these are, Sesshomaru. I'll give you these sacred jewel shards. In return, I want you to kill Naraku. You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku, all the sacred jewel shards he's gathered will be yours. Let's use those shards and provide ourselves with a little amusement."

"You intend to betray Naraku?"

"It's not as though I've chosen to live under his command. What do you think of my plan? Joining forces would be of mutual benefit."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in the sacred jewel. If you wish to become free, use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"I'm saying I'm under no obligation to assist you. If you don't have the resolve to go it alone, don't even think about betraying him."

"Foolish coward! And you call yourself a man?"

Rin and Jaken gasped.

Angered, Kagura took off.

(Scene Change)

But she didn't make it far before she was drop-kicked out of the sky by Koga.

Koga was about to finish it when several dozen demons appeared out of a black cloud in the sky.

Now knowing not to hold anything back, Koga unleashed the full power of the Goraishi "Prepare to die in the name of my comrades! Lightning claw!" And the demonic lightning blast surged towards Kagura, before the other demons acted as a shield for her, being incinerated in the process.

Knowing that she was outmatched when she saw Kenshiro arrive on the scene, Kagura fled.

Kenshiro then handed the shards to Koga "You better keep these for the time being."

Koga nodded "Thanks Kenshiro. Take care of Kagome." he took off in a cyclone.

Sesshomaru then appeared on the scene "So, Kagura stole those jewel shards from him?"

Kenshiro nodded "How do you know about that?"

"She came to me with an offer. She would give me the jewel shards in exchange for killing Naraku."

"I highly doubt that she has the guts to go it alone."

"Agreed. I noticed you gave that wolf-demon Ryu scales."

"He wants to kill Naraku because he slaughtered dozens of wolf demons and tricked him into thinking Inuyasha did it."

"An admirable reason. Until then, Kenshiro."

Kenshiro nodded and left in a burst of speed.

(Scene Change)

Kagura returned to the castle, where Naraku threatened her into submission.

Despite that, Kagura realized that Naraku was "only" a half-demon.

So she decided to keep Inuyasha's weakness a secret, as her trump card.

(Scene Change)

After the incident with Koga and Kagura, Kenshiro and Kagome decided to return to the present for a few days.

During which, Kagome BARELY got a C on her math test.

Kenshiro, however, got a 93% on it.

(Scene Change)

Kagome and her friends were talking about personal stuff at Wacdonald's.

Ayumi decided to change the subject from the school issue "So Kagome, how are things going with Kenshiro?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink "Well, there's nothing really new going on between us. Well, except for the whole thing with Koga."

Then the question bombing started.

"Ok, he's a friend of Kenshiro's from out of town who said he's in love with me. He and Kenshiro have this little friendly rivalry going on over who's gonna win my heart."

Needless to say, they didn't drop the subject.

(Scene Change)

All wasn't well in the Feudal Era.

Naraku stood over a cliff, looking at his arm as purple flesh started to bulge out "You want to come out? Then allow me to grant you your wish."

The purple flesh reached to his fingers and began bulging. It throbbed and finally detached itself from Naraku before falling into the valley below.

"Who was that? My brother?" asked Kanna

"He's nothing like the rest of you." Naraku turned and began to walk away "Let's go."

(Scene Change)

The purple flesh opened and revealed a faceless man emerged, with no memories of who he was, and slaughtered the bandits who came to investigate.

(Scene Change)

Next morning, Inuyasha and the rest, having met up with Koga earlier, were tracking where they had smelled Naraku and fresh human blood.

They found the bodies of the bandits.

When Koga got a good look at one of the corpses, he nearly began to wretch "What the hell?!"

Inuyasha did the same "Take a look at this! His face has been carved right off!"

It turned out all of the faces had been carved off.

It didn't add up to them.

Naraku's scent was all over the place, but what could he possibly gain from stooping to stealing faces?

Whatever it meant, it wouldn't be good.

(Scene Change)

The nameless incarnation attacked and killed a monk by the name of Muso, and stole his face.

The monk's young apprentice, however, escaped to a nearby village.

The incarnation then went on a killing and pillaging spree, stealing weapons, armor, and other things while slaughtering several villages.

But to him, it wasn't enough. He wanted more, but without his memories, he didn't know what he was missing.

(Scene Change)

He then took off and found himself near Kaede's village, and suspected that he would find what he was looking for there.

He prepared to charge towards the village, but Inuyasha and Koga got in his way.

"Explained yourselves. Who are you?" He demanded

"Someone who wants your head." Koga snarled

(Scene Change)

In the present era, Kenshiro and Kagome were preparing to head back to the Feudal Era.

But Kenshiro couldn't shake a bad feeling in the bottom of his gut.

(Scene Change)

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded

The incarnation looked at him, confused "Naraku?"

"Don't play innocent!" Koga snarled "You're one of his incarnations. You reek of his filthy odor!"

"Do you know anything about me at all? Could you tell me who I am? Where I'm from?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked

Sango turned to them "Inuyasha, Koga, I think he's the one responsible for all the killings. Not Naraku."

Koga just growled at this "One thing's certain. He definitely has the same smell as Naraku."

"Are you the one who killed the bandits and stole their faces?" asked Miroku

The incarnation grinned "Yes, that was me. But they were all so ugly, I couldn't use them. But this one is beautiful."

"Did you steal that face too?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes. I wanted to have a handsome face, and money, women. I wanted it all. And I stole everything. But it's not enough. There's something missing. Tell me, what is it that I'm craving here?"

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Naraku through his Saimyosho.

"You were the one that attacked the village and set it ablaze." Miroku realized

"Yes I did." He replied "I thought that if I slaughtered some people, it might help me restore my memories. It didn't work, but I did enjoy myself."

"Who the **** are you?" Koga snarled

"I told you, I can't recall." he thought for a moment "Oh, I know. How about calling me Muso? That will do quite nicely. It's the name of the young monk who gave me his face. Kind of him, wasn't it?"

"Gave you his face?!" Inuyasha snarled "You slaughtered the poor guy!"

Muso frowned "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't like it."

"The feeling's mutual, bastard." Koga spat

"You know what? I really don't like the look of your face. Tell me, have we ever met before?"

"I don't know, but this conversation is going nowhere fast." Inuyasha snarled

Koga nodded in agreement "For once, the mutt's got a point. Someone who smells exactly like Naraku is killing innocent people. Let him burn in hell, along with Naraku once I get my hands on him."

In response, Muso charged at them, sword in hand, but Koga used the Goraishi to take Muso's arm.

Suddenly, several Saimyosho appeared and fused with Muso's body, restoring his arm.

With his new arm, Muso was able to release wooden tentacles from his body, matching both Inuyasha and Koga blow for blow.

At that moment, Kenshiro and Kagome showed up.

Muso's eyes widened and memories of Kikyo flashed through his mind as he payed eyes on Kagome "That woman…"

After Koga quickly explained the situation, Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga and charged in, taking off part of Muso's arm once more.

But Muso regrew it, and charged towards Kagome, grabbing her in his tentacles "It is this woman that I've been missing!" He attempted to retract his arm and ring Kagome towards him, but Koga hacked off his arm with the Goraishi, freeing Kagome.

Then more Saimyosho appeared, restoring Muso's arm once more.

Having had enough, Kenshiro charged in 'Master Ryu, what's with this guy's arm?'

"It's a rare demonic elemental combination: Forest, combining water and earth. Kenshiro, there is a way to combine two elemental properties to make the attack more powerful.'

'So I combine Earth and Lightning to take down his Water and Earth?'

"Yes. Now go."

Doing as Ryu said, Kenshiro summoned the lightning and earth properties simultaneously "Don't you dare touch her! Dragon Blast!" the earth and lightning dragons combined into one single dragon, twice the size and power of the previous one, devouring Muso, before he disappeared.

"Why do you think he captured Kagome?" asked Shippo

Kenshiro shook his head "All we know for sure is that he's one of Naraku's incarnations. The spider mark on his back proves that."

(Scene Change)

Kikyo approached a young monk in training, and was informed of Muso killing the monk and stealing his face.

Knowing that Naraku was somehow involved, Kikyo decided to investigate.

(Scene Change)

In the castle, Naraku watched Kikyo, recalling a conversation about how he couldn't kill her because the heart of Onigumo was still beating strong inside of him.

He then ordered the imprisoned Kagura to follow Muso, and inform Inuyasha, Koga, Kenshiro and the others of Muso's whereabouts.

(Scene Change)

Muso regenerated as he began recalling more and more memories of his past, and then proceeded to steal more weapons and armor.

(Scene Change)

As suggested by Kenshiro and Koga, Kagome was preparing to head home for her safety, seeing as Muso was after her.

(Scene Change)

Muso had made his way to where Naraku had predicted… The cave of Onigumo.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others were trying to backtrack the path taken by Muso, when she showed up.

"Kagura." Koga snarled "What are you doing here? Here to die? Because last time you tried to take my shards, it didn't go too well."

"Only because of me." Kenshiro pointed out

"As if!" Koga spluttered "I got cocky, that's all!"

"Will you two shut up!" Kagura barked "I didn't come to fight. I simply want to tell you where Muso is."

"I had a feeling he was still alive." Kenshiro muttered

Koga nodded "My gut told me we weren't through with him."

Inuyasha was less trusting "How come you're so helpful all of a sudden?"

Kagura ignored him "You're familiar with the cave where Kikyo and Onigumo stayed? That's where he's heading. Farewell." and with that, she departed.

"So what's the whole deal with this Onigumo person?" asked Koga

(Scene Change)

Kaede and Kagome were heading to the cave, and prepared to head inside.

In the cave, Muso was finally began recovering some of his lost memories, when Kagome and Kaede approached.

"Kikyo!" he exited the cave, finally regaining his memories "I finally remembered what pained me! It was Kikyo! I've come seeking that woman! The woman who is identical to Kikyo!" And he prepared to use his arm to capture Kagome, when…

"Dragon Blast!" Kenshiro appeared and destroyed part of the arm.

"Inuyasha, always interfering." Muso spat "My memories have returned. I used to be a bandit long ago when Kikyo and I stayed in this very cave."

"Inuyasha, Kenshiro, Koga." Kaede told them "Muso is Onigumo!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this "Onigumo? The bastard who fed his soul to demons and became Naraku's very core?"

"That's how Naraku was created?" asked Koga

Kenshiro shrugged "You know, now that I think about it, maybe the story wasn't that long."

Muso smirked "You flatter me, Inuyasha. I remembered everything! Including how Kikyo died back then!"

"You're the one who injured her, bastard!" Inuyasha spat

"That's ridiculous! Why do you think I fed me very soul to the demons that I summoned? I wanted possession of the sacred jewel and a healthy body so I could steal Kikyo away and leave this cave. But when I got my new body, nothing went as I planned. The first thing I did when I left the cave was cut down the very woman I had sold my body and soul for."

"When Naraku was born, Onigumo's consciousness still live inside him." Kagome mused

"But Naraku was created from the Union of hundreds of demons." Kaede added "And those demons had one desire. The death of my sister Kikyo."

Muso nodded "Kikyo followed him, that half-demon Inuyasha straight into her very demise. Kikyo perished, and the sacred jewel was burned along with her corpse. At that very same time, someone purged me into a deep, dark place."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "That must've been Naraku!"

"I don't know exactly how many years I laid dormant for. But when I finally awoke, I had been hurled back into the outside world again."

"Have you not received orders from Naraku?" asked Miroku

"I take orders from no one. I slaughter everyone I hate, and burn them to the ground! Now then, Inuyasha. You're first. Why are you still alive anyway? Kikyo's dead!"

At that moment, several Saimyosho arrived.

The three most powerful ones engaged in battle with Muso, Inuyasha wielding Tessaiga, Koga wielding the Goraishi, and Kenshiro wielding the Ryuuga.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo was approached by Naraku, who came to test his new power, now that he no longer possessed the heart of Onigumo.

He attempted to strangle her, but found himself having difficulty controlling his demonic powers.

Realizing that Onigumo wasn't completely severed from him, Naraku knew what he had to do.

(Scene Change)

At the cave, Kenshiro and the others were having little luck against the power of Muso.

No matter how many times they destroyed his body, he just kept regenerating.

Muso then took the form of a scorpion like demon, and pierced Kenshiro through the chest, before the tail was destroyed by Koga's Goraishi.

Kenshiro then blew his body to pieces with the Dragon Cyclone, but Muso's body began regenerating. Even with all three of them, they were on the losing side of the battle.

"Guys, listen." said Kenshiro "We've got to combine our attacks into one massive force, powerful enough to blow Muso to so many pieces, he can't regenerate."

They nodded and began to put his plan into action:

"Lightning claw!"

"Wind Scar!"

"Dragon Inferno!"

"Dragon Scorching Thunder!" the combined power of the three attacks obliterated Muso's heart. Or it would've, if Kagura hadn't diverted the attack.

The Saimyosho then took Muso's heart and flew off, with Kenshiro, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga following them.

(Scene Change)

At a nearby lake, Muso finished regenerating, and was musing to himself about his failure to kill Inuyasha.

At that moment, Naraku appeared before him, intent on absorbing him. He then informed Muso that Kikyo had returned to the world of the living.

Kenshiro, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga arrived just in time to see Naraku reabsorb Muso into his body, calling out Kikyo's name as he vanished into Naraku's chest.

Miroku then stepped forward "Answer me this Naraku. You've swallowed Onigumo's heart again. So does that make you a half demon?"

Naraku's expression didn't change "Why would you ask that?"

"Awhile back, the barrier around your castle weakened." explained Kenshiro "Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru could find it. You couldn't have wanted that."

Naraku smirked "I see. You both wish to know if even I have a period of weakness. If I am indeed like other half-demons. But exactly when that occurs is a half-demon's deepest secret. Let's hear about you, Inuyasha."

All he got as a response was "**** off!"

He ignored this and looked at the others "Kenshiro, monk. As you both surmised, I have periods when I cannot move. However, I choose that time for myself. During my times of weakness, I experiment. What is strong, I take and make stronger. I cast out the weak and become even more powerful. I'm a half-demon right now, there's no mistake. But unlike some other half-demons, I don't lose my powers and cower in fear."

Having heard enough, Koga charged at him with the Goraishi, but found that he and Kagura were being protected by a barrier.

Seeing this, Kenshiro used the Dragon Cyclone, but it didn't work.

Inuyasha tried with the Wind Scar, but got the same result.

Seeing no point in staying, Naraku and Kagura departed, much to the fury of everybody.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo noticed Naraku's demonic presence, but decided not to say anything.

Their objectives now clear, Kenshiro and Inuyasha departed to see Totosai, to learn how to break through Naraku's barrier.

They had to get stronger, and fast…


	7. Movie 1

**(Chapter 6.5)**

When the sacred jewel shattered, one of the fragments freed a powerful Chinese moth demon by the name of Menomaru, son of Hyoga, who had been slain by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father centuries ago.

(Scene Change)

In the cold of night, Sesshomaru was confronted by two female moth demons "What do you want?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." Said one of them "We'll have your fang."

"My fang?" Sesshomaru looked at the Tenseiga strapped to his waist.

The demons then used their abilities to create weapons and charged at Sesshomaru, but he overpowered them with ease, before they retreated.

(Scene Change)

"That fang isn't the one?" Menomaru questioned "That fang carries with it no aura of destruction? Find me the other fang. The only one powerful enough to break the spell. The Ryuuga."

(Scene Change)

In the modern era, Kagome was in the middle of making lunches for Kenshiro and the others, hoping to impress Kenshiro with her cooking skills.

Once that was done, she took off.

(Scene Change)

When she arrived, she found Kenshiro and the others, minus Inuyasha, locked in battle alongside Koga against three large scorpion demons.

Koga had quickly eliminated two of them with the Goraishi, but the poison from the scorpions had injured his leg, taking him out of the fight.

Miroku had saved Sango from being injured. It was actually quite a touching moment… That is, until Miroku ruined it by groping her rear, earning a slap across the face. Naturally, Miroku tried to defend, stating that he wanted to make sure that "her flawless body wasn't harmed in any way". Sango wasn't convinced in the slightest.

Kilala had been injured by the poison from one of the scorpions.

Kenshiro quickly eliminated the last scorpion demon using the Dragon Cyclone, securing the jewel shard on its tail in the process.

(Scene Change)

Unknown to them, Menomaru was watching from the shadows, and smirked evilly "Excellent. They found it."

He then told his servants, Ruri and Hari, of his plan for Kagome and the others.

(Scene Change)

Kagome and the others were enjoying the lunches she made, with Koga having one of the extras.

Kenshiro smiled "Like I always say Kagome, if there's one thing you're good at, it's cooking."

Kagome blushed a light pink, but smiled "Well, an omelet is my specialty."

Koga nodded "I can see that. Man, you were right Kenshiro. This is good stuff."

"Told ya."

"So where's the mutt again?"

"He's off training, something about demon bats and Naraku's barrier."

Sango, in the meantime, was worried about Kilala.

She had a fever from the poison's tail, but wouldn't let Myoga suck it out, and suddenly ran off, with Sango chasing after her.

Miroku and Koga quickly went after them, with Miroku being stuck dragging Hiraikotsu "This thing's heavy. How does she manage to make it look so easy?"

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts 'I know Kenshiro wanted to wait until after Naraku, but why can't I just tell him how I feel?'

(Scene Change)

Miroku, Sango and Koga were searching for Kilala, and came across her in the care of Ruri and Hari, posing as mortal women "She belongs to you? She's reacting to insect poison. We just gave her an antidote."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief "You're very kind. Thank you."

Koga, however, smelled something off about them.

Miroku nodded "I too am very grateful. And I have a suggestion for you both to contemplate." He knelt down and took their hands "As a token of my gratitude for helping our furry friend, would you ladies kindly consider baring my children?"

WHACK!

"Forgive me." Miroku corrected with the Hiraikotsu on top of his head "It's hard to control myself around such beauties. So ladies, did you come from the continent?"

Ruri nodded "We did. How very observant."

Koga raised a suspicious eyebrow "And yet you speak our language so well."

Hari nodded "Indeed we do. After all, we came to this land many years ago. Well over 200 years ago, truth be told."

Miroku and Sango suddenly found themselves ensnared by roots sprinting from the ground, separating Sango from Kilala.

Koga leapt away "I knew something was off about them."

Hari then used her power to summon several demon scorpions, which made their way towards Sango, before Miroku and Koga used the Wind Tunnel and Goraishi, respectively, to destroy them. But Ruri took advantage of this, and used her ability of duplication to copy their powers, forming a new one with the powers of both the Wind Tunnel and the Goraishi.

Ruri smirked "At last, I have them in my possession. Gorai-Tunnel!" she attempted to use the combined power of the Wind Tunnel and the Goraishi to suck the three of them in. She would have, if an unknown figure hadn't prevented her from doing so with a sacred arrow. Seeing that their business was done, Ruri and Hari retreated with Kilala, who was under their control from the scorpion poison.

At that moment, Kaede arrived "Are you three alright? I felt a restlessness among the trees, so I came to investigate. Are you going to go after them?"

Koga nodded "They headed west, towards the forest of no return."

"You must use the utmost care. Restlessness in the trees signifies that a disaster is about to occur, or that something evil is already afoot. In any case…" She opened her eye to find that they were already gone.

No respect for the elders.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo approached the Sacred Tree "The tree of ages senses approaching danger. Trouble looms not far ahead." she noticed a moth demon flying away "Is someone after Kenshiro?"

Kagome was watching her from nearby.

Kikyo observed the tree "Inuyasha…" she looked in Kagome's direction, but Kagome his behind a bush.

She looked up to find Kikyo gone.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro noticed one of Kikyo's soul collectors "I've got something to take care of, you guys wait herer." he took off.

(Scene Change)

Kagome approached the sacred tree "This is where I first met Kenshiro." She thought back to how Kenshiro's father and her grandfather were discussing matters about the shrine, back before she met Kenshiro and Ichigo and she first met Kenshiro under the Sacred Tree, though Kenshiro probably didn't remember "And it's where Kikyo and Inuyasha parted. They were so close. They understood each other. Kikyo still loves Inuyasha, just like I love Kenshiro. Well, I guess I better get back." she noticed something in a small hole in the tree, and tried to reach it, but pricked her finger "That's what I get for being nosy. The only reason I'm here in the Feudal Era is to gather the shards of the sacred jewel, and restore it to its original form. It doesn't really have to be me though. Kikyo could find the shards. Kenshiro's always coming to gather the shards, and master the Ryuuga."

"And I doubt I'm anywhere near finished." a voice muttered

Kagome looked up to see Kenshiro staring at her.

"How'd you cut yourself? Too bad Myoga isn't around. This would make his day." He ripped off a small piece of his Ryu kimono and wrapped it around her finger "There. You're good to go."

Kagome blushed, but smiled "Thanks."

That was when they noticed hundreds of moths appear above them.

"Kagome, hold your breath or their poison powder will make you black out." Kenshiro warned

Kagome nodded "Alright, but how long do I have to stay like this?"

"Give me 5 minutes. 10 tops."

He then used the Ryuuga to destroy them, but there were millions of them. Kenshiro was about to use the Dragon Inferno to kill all of them, when Menomaru appeared "Kenshiro Kamikaze, is it not?"

"Who's asking? What do you want?" Kenshiro snarled

Menomaru smirked "I am Menomaru. Let my sword be my introduction!"

The two clashed with their blades, evenly matched.

Menomaru laughed maniacally "The fang of the dragon. Such a pity using the sword to protect a mere human. I would use the sword for a more noble cause, now hand it over to me!"

Kenshiro snarled at him "Not on your life, bastard."

The two clashed once again, the Ryuuga being knocked out of his grip.

Kagome, meanwhile, couldn't hold her breath any longer and blacked out.

Menomaru took the opportunity to stab Kenshiro with his sword "How pathetic. Are you losing consciousness so soon? Kamikaze, I shall run you through with your own fang of the dragon." He attempted to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge "A barrier?"

Kenshiro slowly stood and chuckled "Nice try, bastard. Nobody but me can use the Ryuuga."

Angered, Menomaru kicked him in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious "This is most disappointing. Maybe I can use the girl, though."

(Scene Change)

Several hours went by, and the first thing Kenshiro saw when he regained consciousness was Shippo and Myoga looking at him.

Realizing the situation, Kenshiro bolted up "Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Shippo.

"That bastard said his name was Menomaru. That filthy swine."

Myoga frantically jumped onto his shoulder "Menomaru?! Are you certain that was his name?!"

Kenshiro looked over to the tree, but saw no sign of Kagome "That bastard. He must've taken Kagome."

"Kenshiro, are you absolutely certain that demon called himself Menomaru?"

"No mistake. Why? You know who he is?"

Myoga nodded grimly "He's the only son of Hyoga, an infamous demon from the continent. 200 years ago, a huge Mongol army from the continent began an attack. Demons lead by Hyoga came here to snatch the souls of those killed in battle. Hyoga was defeated in a ferocious battle and sealed away by the previous wielder of the Ryuuga. Master Inuyasha may know him as Inuboshi, his father's brother."

Not wasting any time, Kenshiro ran off with Myoga "I guess you wouldn't know where this Hyoga was sealed away then?"

"Fortunately, I can help you with that. In the tree of ages in the forest of no return."

Kenshiro nodded and doubled the pace.

(Scene Change)

Menomaru imprisoned Kagome in his hideout, where his father was sealed away, and planned to have Hari use one her mind-control shells on Kagome, but her spiritual power rejected it.

Deciding to go with plan B, Menomaru, feeling disdainful about using a jewel shard to enhance his own power (A/N: Sound familiar?), gave the shard to Hari to enhance the power of the shell.

Kagome quickly regained consciousness once the shell was in place. She was about to be attacked by several moth demons, if not for Sango and Koga destroying them using the Hiraikotsu and Goraishi.

But with Kilala under their control, they were no joke.

Sango clashed with Hari and Kilala, while Miroku and Koga clashed with Ruri.

Kenshiro arrived just in time to stop Menomaru from attacking Kagome, with Inuyasha following suit.

Kenshiro and Menomaru engaged in a duel of swordsmanship, matching each other evenly, before Kenshiro sent him flying with a Dragon Cyclone, but the power of Hyoga trapped in the seal revived him.

Having had enough, Kenshiro used his full power on him Menomaru "This ends now! Dragon Cyclone!" the attack hit Menomaru dead on.

But little did Kenshiro know, that was what Menomaru wanted.

The Dragon Cyclone destroyed the seal, granting Menomaru his full power "Finally, the seal has been broken!"

Fortunately, everybody got out before the place caved in.

Slowly, the ground cracked open, revealing Menomaru, "So Kenshiro, you have my gratitude. My father, Hyoga, lost to Inuboshi, your predecessor in battle and was sealed away in this very spot. The fangs of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, his nephews, did not have the power to break the spell. The fang that does have the power is the one passed on to you, the fang of the dragon, the Ryuuga."

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed in fury "You used me to break the seal."

"Now that my family's seal has been broken, I can inherit generations of my family's power!" he cut open the seal with his sword, unleashing the full power of the Hyoga clan, transforming him into Lord Hyoga.

Kenshiro attempted to prevent him from finishing his transformation, but his attacks were completely ineffective.

"Kenshiro." Menomaru spat "I would never allow myself to be wounded by human filth like you."

Kenshiro repeatedly tried to break it, but had no luck.

Menomaru smirked "Don't die on me yet, human. You're spoiling all my fun. I made special arrangements for your death. This is in your honor. Now begone from the face of the Earth!" he shot out a massive demonic blast of lightning at Kenshiro and the others, sensing the, flying away at high speeds.

Hyoga then used his power to form a massive tree, acting as his stronghold.

(Scene Change)

A wounded Kagome and Shippo made their way to Kaede's village, before blacking out.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru easily slaughtered the moths coming after him "So, it seems Hyoga has been resurrected."

(Scene Change)

Morning came.

All of them were separated, as some were hiding and recuperating, severely wounded from the battle.

Miroku, Sango and Koga had taken shelter in a nearby cave, before departing to free Kilala, dragging Hachi with them.

(Scene Change)

In a nearby forest, Kenshiro made his way back, using the Ryuuga as a crutch, before finally collapsing "I… can't… give up… I have… to protect… Kagome…" he slowly got up to his feet, and he continued on.

(Scene Change)

Menomaru decided to enjoy some amusement at Kenshiro's expense.

He used his flute of manipulation to activate the mind-control shell placed on Kagome by Hari.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro made his way across a narrow bridge through a misty valley, over a deep chasm, when he noticed a figure on the other side "Who's there? Show yourself!" His vision cleared, and his eyes widened in happiness and relief "Kagome!" he pulled her into a hug "You had me worried there. Go back to Kaede's and get some rest."

"Kenshiro… Get away…" Kagome got out, before she stabbed him in the chest with her new ability: poison claws. Apparently, Hari's mind control shells granted the victim several new abilities, such as poison claws, poison darts, and the ability to fly.

Kenshiro's eyes widened "Kagome…"

In her mind, Kagome could only futilely cry out as her body was forced to attack him.

Fortunately, he dodged all of her attacks "Kagome, snap out of it!" The poison from her attacks melted the rope on the bridge, causing it to collapse, but Kenshiro landed on some rocks, and continued evading Kagome's attacks. He could only keep dodging 'How dare that bastard to this to Kagome! He will pay!'

(Scene Change)

Miroku and the others were heading towards Menomaru's fortress, preparing to make one final all-out assault.

(Scene Change)

The chase led Kenshiro and Kagome to the sacred tree, as Kagome blasted him with a wave of poison, sending him crashing into a tree.

Kagome's poison darts pinned him to the tree, before they dissolved.

Kenshiro coughed up some blood and chuckled bitterly "So this is how Inuyasha felt? Yeah, cause an arrow to the knee is too ****ing mainstream!'

"Mention that meme one more time, and I will hurt you!"

At Menomaru's command, Kagome formed a bow and arrow, prepared to finish him.

Kenshiro couldn't defend himself.

(Scene Change)

At the tree of Ages, Koga, Miroku and Sango made their way to the tree, preparing for one final all-out assault.

(Scene Change)

Back at the sacred tree, Kagome temporarily regained control of herself "Kenshiro, get away! Please! I have no control over my body! I can't stop! Run before it's too late."

Kenshiro smiled and shook his head "Enough is enough. I don't want to hear any of that, Kagome. I won't run. Not now, not ever. That's the Kamikaze code."

Kagome's eyes widened, as she recalled the first thing she heard Kenshiro say 'The Kamikaze code: Follow your heart wherever it may lead you, never give in, and never run, no matter what. So he did remember.

Kenshiro continued "I won't run, Kagome. Not without you."

Unfortunately, Kagome had no willpower left, and Menomaru regained control of her body, forcing her to load the arrow and aim it, a single tear rolling down her cheek 'Kenshiro… No… No…' she was forced to fire the arrow at him against her will 'NO!

The sacred arrow clashed with the demonic aura of Ryu, emitting from his kimono.

The arrow dissipated, sending Kenshiro tumbling backwards from the tree, crashing into a nearby boulder, coughing up large amounts of blood as he passed out.

Kagome's eyes returned to normal "Kenshiro… KENSHIRO!" in her grief, she unconsciously released a shockwave of spiritual energy, shattering the mind control shell and releasing the jewel shard from her body.

The bow and arrow disappeared, and Kenshiro's body slumped to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

Kagome instantly rushed to his side and tried to wake him up, to no avail "Kenshiro! Kenshiro, say something! Open your eyes!" she cradled his limp body against her chest, burying her face in his hair "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

Kagome turned to see Kikyo behind her "Kikyo."

"The same situation, the same spot. You truly are my reincarnation." she held out the jewel shard to her "Now, you must take this sacred jewel shard and return to your world."

"I won't."

"You must. You never belonged here."

"I won't abandon Kenshiro."

Now Kikyo was getting angry "You must leave, you're the one that injured him!"

Kagome froze.

"Here my words. Hyoga is using the formidable tree of ages to increase his demon powers. This tree here is also a tree of ages. The tree of ages lives through different eras. Hyoga's tree of ages steals energy from various generations and matures. By now, other generations of time have already frozen over. Your era has likely been plunged into a never ending winter." she looked at the well "This well, the bone-eaters well was constructed out of wood from the tree of ages. It's vital life force stayed dormant all these years, and is now being awakened by the trees of ages. If the well is covered over, you will never be able to pass through to your own time. You must return to your own world, while you still have a chance. I will look after Kenshiro.. Go!" she pushed Kagome through the well, before it was completely covered.

Kikyo then began treating Kenshiro's wounds.

(Scene Change)

Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself back in the modern era, which was completely covered in snow, and made her way over to the sacred tree. She saw an image of Kensiro, and reached out to him, before realizing he wasn't there "Kenshiro… My hands can't touch him anymore… My hands can't reach him anymore… I won't see Kenshiro ever again…"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees and broke down, sobbing.

(Scene Change)

At the tree of ages, Miroku and Koga continued their battle with Ruri, before the weakness of the Wind Tunnel finally caught up to her, the speed of it being accelerated by the power of the Goraishi being infused into it. It devoured her, leaving nothing behind.

Sango finally finished off Hari, freeing Kilala from her spell.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo overlooked a cliff while treating Kenshiro's injuries, and looked to see Sesshomaru behind her "You're Inuyasha's older brother."

Sesshomaru nodded "The girl named Kagome. You truly must loathe her. Or are you merely testing her powers?"

"I simply don't wish for her to make the same mistake I did."

"But you must let them make their own mistakes. Kenshiro is no fool. And be warned. If any harm should come to him, I will kill you." and with that, Sesshomaru walked away.

Kenshiro slowly opened his eyes "Kagome…?" His vision cleared, and his eyes widened "Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded "Are you able to move?"

"Not very well, but I'll be fine in a few hours. What happened to Kagome?"

Kikyo explained what had happened.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you have to let us make our own mistakes."

Kikyo chuckled "So, Sesshomaru was right."

Kenshiro slowly stood and bowed slightly "Thank you for your help, Lady Kikyo. But now, I have a demon to slaughter." and with that, he sped off.

(Scene Change)

In the modern era, Kagome slowly walked over to the tree and placed a hand on it "Kenshiro…"

'Why the tears?' a voice called out.

Kagome found herself in a white void. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure in front of her, appearing as the man she'd grown to love "Kenshiro…"

Kenshiro, alive and well, was sitting in front of her, and smiled "I'm kind of surprised you're not here."

Kagome hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face "I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're hurt."

"It was Menomaru controlling you. Now get over here so we can slaughter him."

"You're better off without me."

"Will you quit that already? Haven't you realized it yet? I need you by my side, Kagome."

Kagome buried her face in his shoulder, and sobbed quietly "Thank you." she opened her eyes, and found herself in front of the sacred tree once again "Kenshiro?"

"Come back Kagome." Kenshiro's voice rang through the air "They need you. We need you. I need you."

Kagome smiled and ran off, but found the well overgrown with roots "Oh boy." she quickly ran back to the tree "Kenshiro, I can't get back!"

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something. You're probably gonna have to fire a couple of sacred arrows to tear apart the roots."

Kagome nodded and grabbed a bow and arrow, and headed towards the well.

(Scene Change)

In the feudal era, Kenshiro stood by the well, drew the Ryuuga, and prepared to blast away the roots "Dragon Cy-" he was cut off by the roots blowing up in his face, and Kagome emerged from the well, much to the relief of Shippo and Kaede.

"Kagome…" Kenshiro emerged, completely brown "Not… funny." he then calmed down considerably "Let's go."

Kagome nodded, climbed on his back, and they took off towards the Tree of Ages.

(Scene Change)

At the Tree of Ages, Menomaru finally emerged, fully transformed.

Kenshiro charged at him with the Ryuuga, but Hyoga sent him flying towards the ground with his acid spit "So you're still alive, human."

Kenshiro smirked "And kicking."

"The time has come. My faithful demon servants, devour every creature in the world!"

The demons then charged at them, but Koga quickly eliminated them with the Goraishi "Go."

Kenshiro nodded "Thanks."

Hyoga smirked "You must be mad. You think a human like yourself can defeat me, the new lord Hyoga?"

"We're about to find out." he shot a dragon cyclone towards Hyoga, who easily swept it aside.

"I've never seen anything more pathetic. Two humans trying to defeat me, the new lord Hyoga?"

Kenshiro turned to Kagome "Kagome, shoot an arrow at him. I'll figure it out from there."

Kagome nodded and prepared an arrow.

"Ryu, what can I do to defeat him?"

"There's only one ability that can defeat him: the Dragon rebirth. Combine the properties of the Yin and Yang simultaneously, and then combine the attack with Kagome's arrow. But I'll need time to prepare it."

"Understood."

Kenshiro looked at Kagome "Let's do it."

Kenshiro charged at Hyoga and used the Dragon Cyclone, but it barely scratched him "How dare you challenge me. Witness my awesome power!" he shot a blast of demonic energy at them, but Kenshiro got Kagome out of the way just in time.

"Kenshiro, it's ready."

"Thank you. Kagome, let's do it."

Kagome nodded "The demonic aura is centered around the mark on his forehead."

"Can you make it?"

"I'll try." she shot an arrow at him.

Kenshiro took the opportunity "This ends now Hyoga! Dragon Rebirth!" the already awesome power of the attack combined with the power of Kagome's arrow, destroying Hyoga once and for all.

Koga smirked at him "You get the victory today, Kenshiro, but I'm still gonna win Kagome."

Kenshiro grinned and bumped fists with him "Remember, you still have to beat me."

"I look forward to it. Well, I should get back. Later." he sped off in a cyclone.

The others decided to give them some privacy.

Kagome turned to Kenshiro "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kenshiro nodded "Thanks to you."

Kagome blushed bright red, but smiled and hugged him, the sun setting behind them.


	8. Chapter 7

The middle of a misty day. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin arrived at the place known as the valley of Ryukotsusei. Or, the place FORMERLY known as the valley of Ryukotsusei. Sesshomaru was rather intrigued by how Inuyasha could've defeated Ryukotsusei, when it.

(Scene Change)

Koga and his comrades picked up the strong stench of cats in the area, but decided not to get involved since it had nothing to do with them.

(Scene Change)

In a far off cave, Royakan, guardian of the forest, woke from his slumber when he saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

Something was coming.

Something big.

(Scene Change)

Morning came.

Inuyasha had gone to get Kenshiro and Kagome, and was currently waiting around with Kenshiro's brother Kazuma, talking about how to get Kenshiro and Kagome together.

(Scene Change)

In Kaede's village, Miroku and Sango were waiting around for Inuyasha and the others to return.

"So Inuyasha went back to get them?" asked Miroku

Sango shrugged "It's for the best. We need them to come back. Kagome is the only one who can sense the jewel shards, and Kenshiro might be the only one who can defeat Naraku."

At that moment, Hachi showed up, begging them to help bring down a group of demons from the west. In short, cats. Lots of them.

"The cat demons are killing every demon they cross paths with!" He shouted frantically "They're searching high and low for the jewel shards! Let's just get out of here before it's too late!"

It was too late.

"I hear there's a priestess in this village." the cat demon made herself known

Hearing this, Kaede emerged from the hut "What business do you have with me?"

The cat demon looked at Kaede before furiously shaking her head "No, no! You can't be her! She's young and wears skimpy clothes!"

"Think she's talking about Kagome?" asked Miroku

Shippo and Hachi were freaking out "It's the scent of cats! They're the cat demons from the west!"

The cat grew furious "Cat demons? My friends and I are Panther demons. Don't lump us together with common cats, or you'll make us angry."

"What do you demons want here?" asked Kaede

"We're after the jewel shards." at that moment, several more cat demons appeared "Better hand them over."

Then the fight broke out.

Kaede, Miroku and Sango were able to fend them off, but barely.

Seeing as Kagome wouldn't show herself, they left.

(Scene Change)

Nightfall came.

The four main Panther demons, Toran, Shunran, Karan, and Shuran, were discussing their next plan of action. Shunran, Karan and Shuran were going to go capture Kagome and her jewel shards, while Toran went to confront "him."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Kagome and Inuyasha returned the next morning, only to get a less than warm welcome from Miroku and the others, on account of the cats.

(Scene Change)

Feeling something was off, Sesshomaru decided to investigate while Rin and Jaken were messing around in a river, and noticed the water freezing "If it isn't Toran."

Toran revealed herself and smirked "It's been a long time, Sesshomaru."

"I thought you were dead."

"That's a fine way to greet someone. This time, I'm going to settle things once and for all."

"We settled things a long time ago, but if you insist. You won't be as lucky as you were 50 years ago."

"You're still as boorish as ever I see." She noted "I agree that things will be different from how they turned out 50 years ago, though. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?"

"The one who leads the Panther tribe. I realize that your dear father is dead, but our master is going to be resurrected at long last."

"Resurrected? For what purpose?"

"To attack the lands in the east once again. But more importantly, to get our revenge on all your kind."

"I will personally see to it that he never breathes again."

"I'm glad to hear that you've accepted my challenge. But we won't battle it out here. Come to our castle. Then you can bring all the reinforcements that you require." and with that, she vanished.

Sesshomaru returned to his vassals "Jaken. The panther demon tribe is back. Rin, you are to wait here with Ah-Un until we return."

Rin nodded.

(Scene Change)

"Cat demons?" asked Kenshiro

"You know, I remember something similar to this happening 50 years ago." Hachi mused

"50 years ago?" Inuyasha repeated

Hachi nodded "A tribe of cats swarmed in and attacked from the west."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kenshiro looked at him "Inuyasha, if you didn't know about it, there's a pretty fair chance it happened when you were under Lady Kikyo's spell."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Kagome

"I escaped before the cat-demons arrived." explained Hachi

"Now it's believable." Kenshiro and Miroku said simultaneously

Ignoring them, Hachi continued "I returned after I'd heard they all left, and sure enough, there wasn't a single cat demon in sight."

"Where'd they go?" asked Kenshiro

"The stories are true." said a voice as Karan and the others appeared "You are a strangely dressed priestess."

"Who are you? What do you want with Kagome?" Kenshiro snarled

"It's not you that we're after, lowly human. We want the priestess with the sacred jewel shards."

"Over my dead body."

Shuran smirked "That can be arranged."

Karan fought with Kenshiro and Inuyasha while Shuran fought Miroku and Sango.

The panther demons proved to be no joke, and knocked the four of them down with some difficulty.

Shunran took the opportunity to use her illusion abilities to knock Kagome unconscious and whisk her away.

Kenshiro could only scream her name as they took her away "Kagome!"

"You'll have to come to our castle if you want her back. If you can that is. We'll be waiting for you both, Inuyasha, and the wielded of the Ryuuga." Karan's voice called out from afar.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha and Kenshiro took after them, with Miroku, Sango and Hachi following suit.

(Scene Change)

Royakan approached Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru, I, Royakan, would be honored to serve under you once again."

"Not necessary." Sesshomaru stated as he passed.

"Please, my lord! I beg you to reconsider!" Royakan begged

Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn around "Royakan. Leave before I lop off your head."

"Perhaps you should consider accepting his assistance." Jaken suggested "We need help!"

Sesshomaru shook his head "Not necessary. I can sense Kenshiro heading there as we speak."

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha and Kenshiro were on there way to the panther castle, when Koga appeared in front of them "Alright Kenshiro, mutt. What happened? Why is Kagome's scent mixed in with the cat stench I've been picking up lately?"

Kenshiro said nothing.

Koga's eyes narrowed "How could you let them take her?"

"Shut up!" Kenshiro screamed uncharacteristically, shocking everybody "I got careless. I have no intention of letting them hurt her. If they do, they won't live to regret it. Now, you can either get lost, or you can help us." and he sped past, with Koga following him soon after.

(Scene Change)

In the middle of a deep valley in the crisp evening, the three panther demons appeared with Kagome to rendezvous with Toran "We got her, and we got the shards. But we ran into some interference. Inuyasha, and a human boy wielding the Ryuuga."

Toran's eyes widened. Then they narrowed "I see. We can just let our master finish the Ryuuga boy. You three can handle Inuyasha and any other interference. I'll handle Sesshomaru myself."

Kagome's eyes widened, fear clear in her eyes 'Who are these people? What are they planning to do?'

"Kagome!" a voice called out, and Kagome looked up to reveal Koga "Sorry I'm late. Your savior has arrived!"

"You're not invited to this little party wolf boy!" Karan shot a ball of fire at them, which they dodged with relative ease.

"I got involved the minute you kidnapped the girl!" Koga charged, taking out multiple cat demons along the way.

As he charged after them, Kenshiro appeared in front of him "Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked by a bunch of cats."

Koga smirked "Took you long enough."

They continued after them, before they found themselves in a dead end.

"Kagome!" Kenshiro shouted, his voice echoing throughout the valley

"Where are you?" Koga called out "Say something! Can you hear me? Damn! It's like their scents just vanished! Just like with Naraku's barrier."

As he said it, the gears clicked in Kenshiro's mind, and he drew the Ryuuga "They've got a barrier." and he summoned the fire and earth properties, which then combined into one larger form "Dragon Magma!" the massive lava dragon sliced through the barrier, dissipating part of it.

Not wasting any time, Koga and Kenshiro sped forward "Not bad, Kenshiro. We haven't got any time to waste."

"The castle was being protected by a barrier. The Ryuuga can slice through it by using 2 elements simultaneously. You know, Koga, if you use your cyclone and the Goriashi's electrokinesis simultaneously, you might be able to break through a barrier."

"Not a bad idea."

(Scene Change)

They found a village surrounding the castle, completely deserted.

But not for long.

They were surrounded by dozens of cat demons, along with Karan.

"Koga, go on ahead! I've got this!" Kenshiro told him

Koga nodded "I'll leave this to you." he sped off.

The cats had strength in numbers, but Kenshiro had the advantage once Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"You certainly are impatient." Karan taunted "You've got some nerve, bursting in our barrier like that."

"Where's Kagome?" Kenshiro snarled

Karan just chuckled "Don't worry, she's safe. When the full moon is directly overhead, that's when he plan to sacrifice her to our master. Naturally, you'll be joining her." she unleashed a smokescreen, weakening Inuyasha.

This was interrupted when Sesshomaru made a flashy entrance with the Tokijin "What is the meaning of this, Karan? Is it me you have business with, or these people?"

Karan merely smirked "The elder brother has arrived. Your timing couldn't have been better. Sons of the dog leader, wielded of the Ryuuga, we'll be waiting at the castle." they departed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snarled

"Just what I was thinking, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied evenly "Leave while you can. Kenshiro, I will require your assistance to combat this foe."

Kenshiro nodded "I was already planning on slaughtering them. Kagome's been captured by those demons."

"I will see you at the castle, Kenshiro." he departed

At that moment, Hachi showed up with Myoga "Master Inuyasha, I've come to lend my assistance. Something tells me this has to do with the Great War your father raged many eons ago."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Eons ago? I thought the badger said it happened 50 years ago?"

Myoga shook his head "It was long before that. It was when your father was still in the western province. The panther tribe of cat demons attacked the west, and tried to conquer all other demons. But your father stepped in in order to stop them. The panther tribe leader was an enormous cat demon. Your father protected his men, and battled the demons. Naturally, it was your father who emerged victorious. The other demons who escaped domination by the panther tribe were extremely grateful. However, a cat's anger runs deep, and they cursed your father and his family for all eternity, and swore that they would one day get their revenge. Like you, lord Sesshomaru did not participate in the Great War either. But I'm certain the cats are coming after him to get their revenge."

"And where were you during this?" asked Kenshiro

"Naturally I was watching over his home while he was away. Farewell!" he fled.

Almost immediately after, they were attacked by Karan once again, her demonic pyrokinesis proving to be quite the challenge for Kenshiro's Dragon Cyclone,.

That is, until he started using the wind and water elements simultaneously, creating the ice element.

(Scene Change)

Koga and his men found themselves lost in a forest "Damn! No trace of Kagome or Kenshiro anywhere! Where could those rotten cats have taken her anyway?"

"You must be Koga of the demon wolf tribe." a voice called out as Royakan emerged from the trees.

Koga eyed him in surprise "You're Royakan. The guardian of the forest. What're you doing around here, anyway? What do you want?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you." Royakan replied evenly "You're not accompanying lord Sesshomaru are you?"

Koga shook his head "Never heard of the guy."

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru was confronted by Toran "You summoned me to come. Now let me see this so called master."

Toran shook her head "All in good time, once the preparations are complete. In the meantime, won't you stay here with me?"

Jaken then admirably tried to defeat her with the staff, but was unsuccessful.

Sesshomaru then drew Tokijin to mob at Toran and her ice powers.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha and Kenshiro were combatting Karan and her fire powers.

Miroku and the others were defeated by Shuran and his lightning powers, captured, and brought to the castle.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru recalled what had happened the last time the panther demons emerged. They had showed up 50 years before, looking for revenge. Royakan and several other demons had offered their assistance to him to combat the threat.

(Scene Change)

Royakan was explaining to Koga and his men about what had happened from his perspective.

Koga, not caring about what had happened in the past, used the Goraishi and figured out that the forest was a trap made by Shunran, before she retreated.

(Scene Change)

In the castle, Miroku and Sango were thrown in the same prison as Kagome and the townspeople, and they explained what had happened.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha had gotten separated, and Kenshiro was saving Jaken from multiple cat demons "Hey. Have you seen my friends or Inuyasha around here?"

Jaken shook his head "No, but do you know where lord Sesshomaru might happen to be?"

"Haven't seen him. Why is he here anyway? What does this have to do with him?"

"His father waged war against the panther tribe a long time ago."

"I know. Myoga told me. But I thought Sesshomaru didn't even fight in that war."

"He didn't. At least not that war. The panther tribe showed up again 50 years ago, bent on revenge. His father had passed on, but they came to ravage the countryside and kill his people. But at that time, Inuyasha wasn't much help."

Kenshiro looked at him blankly before realization dawned on his face "So that happened while Inuyasha was under Kikyo's spell."

"Exactly. Of course, lord Sesshomaru had never expected Inuyasha to come to his assistance. But victory would've been so easy if we had the Tessaiga."

"Alright. Get on my back. We're going to the castle. Sesshomaru and the others should be headed there. We can rendezvous with them."

And they set off for the castle.

(Scene Change)

Toran was preparing the ritual to revive their master.

Sesshomaru was confronted by Karan, and then Toran after Karan was defeated.

(Scene Change)

Koga came across Inuyasha, and they were confronted to Shuran.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Jaken were confronted by Shunran.

Kenshiro proved to be struggling with Shunran and her illusions.

"Kenshiro!" Jaken called out "Leave this to me! Behold the power of the staff of two heads!"

He used the fire from the staff to dissipate the illusions, revealing the real Shunran "Not bad for a little imp."

Jaken smirked "Your tricks can't fool me!"

Seeing she was outmatched, Shunran retreated.

(Scene Change)

The four reunited at the site of the ritual, as a barrier was put up.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru arrived, and found a barrier blocking him from entering.

(Scene Change)

The panther King, or the skeleton, devoured the jewel shards.

"KAGOME!" Koga roared as he summoned his cyclone and the Goraishi, barely breaking a small part of the barrier for him to get through, allowing him to free the people.

At that moment, Kenshiro showed "You picked the wrong day to mess with me and my friends! Dragon Magma!" he summoned the lava dragon, dissipating the barrier, much to the surprise of the panther demons.

Kenshiro then turned to Sesshomaru "Sorry to keep you waiting. Hey Jaken, here." and he tossed him a Ryu scale "After today, you've earned it."

Not willing to wait, the panther King devoured the souls of Karan, Shuran and Shunran, restoring him to his former glory.

"Sons of the dog general! Wielded of the Ryuuga!" He hissed "You're next!"

The Panther King proved to be no joke. He was taking on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kenshiro and Koga all at once, and barely breaking a sweat.

Kenshiro turned to the others "Inuyasha, Koga, Lord Sesshomaru, I've got an idea to take this thing down. On my signal, we've got to hit him with our strongest attacks all at once. Lord Sesshomaru, I know you're thinking what I'm thinking."

They nodded.

Kenshiro stood and charged at the Panther King "Now!"

"Dragon Flash!"

"Dragon Strike!"

"Backlash Wave!"

"Wolf Hurricane!"

And the combined attacks hit him dead on, nearly completely obliterating him.

Sesshomaru then threw the Tenseiga through his gut, reviving the three panther demons, allowing the combined attacks to finish him off, leaving nothing but the jewel shards behind.

(Scene Change)

The other panther demons regained consciousness "What happened? I was sure the master killed us all."

"You can thank lord Sesshomaru." explained Jaken "Your own master took you lives, but lord Sesshomaru used his sword the Tenseiga to bring you back to life." He then took off after Sesshomaru.

Kenshiro appeared behind them "So, you guys want to pick up where we left off?"

Toran smiled and shook her head "No. We shall return to the west. This is finished. There's no reason for us to seek revenge. You can tell Sesshomaru I said that."

"Alright. But before I go, there's just one thing." He then punched all of them repeatedly very hard "That's for kidnapping Kagome."

(Scene Change)

After this, Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others returned to Kaede's village, while Koga and Sesshomaru returned to tracking Naraku, waiting for him to finally make his next move against them.

(Scene Change)

A few days later, Naraku made his move.

He had Kagura kidnap Rin, and left Jaken to inform Sesshomaru.

As he did, one of Naraku's puppets appeared "Let me reassure you, Sesshomaru. If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

Sesshomaru glared at him "We meet again, Naraku. So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"Nothing special." Naraku replied nonchalantly "I simply want you to kill Inuyasha and Kenshiro."

Sesshomaru glared at him before using Tokijin to decapitate him, but it was nothing more than one of his demon puppets.

Sesshomaru and Jaken then departed for their destination.

(Scene Change)

In Kaede's village, Inuyasha and Kenshiro sensed something, and ran out of the hut to confirm it.

Kenshiro sensed it and turned to Inuyasha "You feel it too?"

Inuyasha nodded "Naraku's deliberately weakened the barrier around his castle."

With no need to say anything, they all took off, with Kenshiro and Inuyasha in the front of the pack.

However, nobody knew they were being watched as they advanced.

(With Naraku)

Through Kanna's mirror, Naraku watched as Sesshomaru headed towards the castle, and saw that Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others were heading for the castle as well, having sensed the barrier go down.

(Scene Change)

"Are you guys sure it's Naraku you're sensing?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha nodded "I know that stench. This time, he's dead."

"He's gone out of his way to hide himself all this time. Why show himself now?' Kenshiro mused

(Scene Change)

Rin, having been whisked away by Kagura, regained consciousness in a hut surrounded by demons. Guarding her from the inside was Kohaku.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru was making his way towards Naraku's castle, and stopped when he detected Naraku's barrier, which dissipated enough to allow him through.

Naraku was waiting outside the castle for Sesshomaru to arrive.

He didn't have to wait very long, until Sesshomaru arrived "You purposely leaked your scent to reveal your castle, so that I would follow you here."

Naraku revealed himself to Sesshomaru "Would you have come otherwise? I must inform you that the mortal girl you seek is not here in my castle. She would never be able to survive the airless atmosphere of this poisonous miasma. The girl is under my protection outside the castle walls. I assure you she is unharmed, for now."

Sesshomaru's glare hardened "Naraku, do me the honor of at least recognizing that I am not here simply to save Rin."

"Of course. You of all people seem to despise taking orders from others. You will not kill Inuyasha or Kenshiro when told to do so, nor did you come to look for the girl. I realize that you are here to kill me."

Sesshomaru gave a tiny smirk "You sound as if you believe you've led me into your trap. Perhaps later I'll have you explain yourself. That is, if you survive the night."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha went ahead to Naraku's castle, while Kagome and the others went after a jewel shard she sensed in another direction. They sped up their pace when Inuyasha began losing the scent.

(Scene Change)

Naraku merely smirked "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm honored by your visit. So in return, I will gladly accept your challenge." he shed himself of his baboon pelt, revealing his new body: giant claws emerged from his back, along with several tentacles. The lower part of his body was made of body parts from various demons.

Sesshomaru merely scoffed "A collection of rejected demons. Is this your true form, Naraku?"

"True form? No, my body is far from being complete." he shot one of his tentacles out, which Sesshomaru dodged with ease, while Jaken ran off and hid.

Sesshomaru then drew the Tokijin from his waist, while Kagura watched from a distance, trying to figure out Naraku's plan 'I don't understand. How will Naraku benefit by Sesshomaru's death?' then her eyes widened 'Could that be what Naraku is planning?'

Needless to say, whatever Naraku was planning, it involved Sesshomaru, and it definitely would not be good.

(With Kenshiro's group)

Kagome and the others were closing in on the location of the jewel shard, while Kagome realized the possibility of the shard belonging to Kohaku.

(Scene Change)

In the castle, Sesshomaru easily destroyed several tentacles with the Tokijin "Naraku… You're such a lowly demon. You will never have the power or resources to harm me."

Naraku chuckled evilly as his tentacles regenerated and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's leg, before several more were destroyed "How long do you intend to keep up this ludicrous farce?"

Kagura looked on at the battle, eyes wide 'I knew it. Naraku is trying to absorb Sesshomaru into his own body!'

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha came across the barrier surrounding Naraku's castle.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha muttered "Sesshomaru's scent comes this far, but then it vanishes."

Kenshiro nodded "He must be inside the barrier." He then drew the Ryuuga "Stay back Inuyasha. Dragon Magma!" the lava dragon broke through the barrier.

(Scene Change)

In the battlefield, Naraku sensed this and his eyes widened 'Who's there? Someone is breaking through my barrier! Kagura, after him!"

Kagura nodded and left.

"An unexpected guest, Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned rhetorically "How very unfortunate for him. I assure you his journey here will have been in vain. By the time he arrives, you'll be dead! Dragon Strike!" he shot the attack towards Naraku, destroying another large part of his body, the remains gathering around him.

(Scene Change)

Kagura came across Kenshiro and Inuyasha, only to easily be overpowered by their combined strength, before she fled as several lesser demons appeared, only for Inuyasha's Wind Scar to slaughter them all with ease.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha arrived at the castle, and found Sesshomaru completely engulfed in Naraku's flesh.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled "No wonder you've been hiding your true form. You're dead! Wind Scar!"

In response, Naraku activated his demonic barrier, which was broken by the power of the Crimson Tessaiga, much to his shock as his body was ripped apart by the Wind Scar.

Kenshiro watched as he freed Sesshomaru from Naraku's flesh "Are you alright, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded "You have my gratitude, Kenshiro. Naraku, ironic isn't it? To think your flesh that bound me to you would be my shield against Inuyasha's Wind Scar."

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Naraku unleashed his full power, his body growing twice as big.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, let's go for Plan B."

They nodded, and executed the plan:

"Dragon Strike!"

"Wind Scar!"

"Dragon Inferno!"

The combined power of the three attacks shredded Naraku's body, before he engulfed himself in a cyclone of his own miasma "Lord Sesshomaru, I shall withdraw for now."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in anger as they turned a bloody Crimson "You fool! Don't think you can ever escape my grasp!"

Naraku merely chuckled "Sesshomaru, rather than transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young mortal girl? Your companion Rin is with the boy named Kohaku. Inuyasha, Kenshiro, even you should realize the implications. I was so close to gaining control of Sesshomaru's full demonic power. And I would've succeeded, if only I hadn't miscalculated Inuyasha and Kenshiro's power." and with that, he disappeared.

Without a word, Sesshomaru took off in a burst of speed.

Jaken attempted to follow, before Inuyasha picked him up by the shirt "Alright, I want answers. What is going on between Naraku and Sesshomaru?"

"I'm under no obligation to speak to a half-demon like you!" Jaken snapped

CRASH! BANG! THUMP! WHACK! WHAM!

"I meant it's a terribly long story." Jaken corrected

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Sesshomaru arrived in time to stop the brainwashed Kohaku from killing an unconscious Rin.

Kagome arrived soon after and checked on Rin "She's alright. She's just unconscious."

Kenshiro sighed "Let him go, Sesshomaru. Naraku's just controlling him with a jewel shard. He has no choice."

Sesshomaru nodded and set Kohaku down from the choke-hold he had him in.

Rin slowly regained consciousness "What happened?"

"Long story." Kenshiro stated flatly before turning back to Sesshomaru "Aren't you going after him?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "There's no need. Let's go, Rin."

Rin smiled and nodded as she turned to Kenshiro "Thank you. Bye." she departed with Sesshomaru

Kenshiro then turned to the others "Okay, anybody else as confused as I am?"

They nodded.

(Scene Change)

They quickly met up with Miroku and Sango.

"So Kohaku ran off again?" asked Sango

Inuyasha nodded "Sorry, Sango. We couldn't stop him. If we killed Naraku, he might've been freed."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad he's alive."

(Scene Change)

A little while later, Kenshiro and Inuyasha were discussing the events of the battle "Where could Naraku have disappeared to? With an injury that serious, he couldn't be able to put up a strong barrier."

Inuyasha shook his head "His scent has completely vanished."

And knowing Naraku, he was not going to reveal his scent that openly for them again any time soon.

(Scene Change)

In the castle, Kikyo was searching around, trying to find clues, wondering where he could've gone, and what he could be planning.

(Scene Change)

A clear full moon night.

Everything was calm and peaceful.

At least, it was supposed to be.

Koga found himself being attacked by a pack of white wolves, as he was chased to the top of a massive tree "You better back down or I'll get serious!"

"Short tempered as always." A voice muttered as a female wolf demon emerged from the river.

Koga glared at her "Who are you? Why did you send your wolves after me? You got a bone to pick with me or something?"

At that moment, Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up "Isn't that Ayame? The granddaughter of the old chieftain?"

Ginta nodded "I heard she went north with the elder a long time ago."

Koga overheard this "Ayame?"

"I came to give you gramps' message." Ayame called out

"What message?"

"You're gonna take me for your wife, just like you promised Koga."

Koga stared at her, jaw-dropped "My-my wife?!"

Ginta and Hakkaku gaped at her.

Ayame nodded "You have sacred jewel shards and Ryu scales, don't you? With those in your possession, you'll be worthy of ruling the clan. So come with me and let's get married!"

Koga lost the jaw-dropped look on his face and glared at her "Listen, stop joking around! Why should I marry you?"

Ayame seemed visibly saddened by this "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Koga, you promised to marry me when I came down from the northern mountains!"

The three male wolves were gaping at her.

"Koga, you made such a promise?" cried Hakkaku

"How are you gonna break this to Kagome?" asked Ginta

Not willing to waste anytime, Ayame leapt up and grabbed Koga by the arm.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Koga barked

"Gramps told me to bring you back, with force if necessary!" Ayame shouted… Before the branch buckled, sending them crashing into the river.

Koga stood and glared at her "I already have a fiancée named Kagome who I'm gonna marry! I wouldn't have made any promises to wed you!" and he took off in a cyclone, with Hakkaku and Ginta taking off after him.

Ayame was left alone with her wolves, fuming about how he forgot his promise, from the night of the lunar rainbow.

(Scene Change)

Morning came.

Koga and his men had come across Naraku's castle, but weren't having any luck.

"I don't like the looks of this at all." Koga mused "The scent of Kenshiro and the mutt is all over the place. This castle reeks of Naraku's scent, but there's no sign of him." He turned to his comrades "Alright. Let's go."

"Where?" asked Ginta

"Where else? We're gonna find Kenshiro and that mutt and question them." he took off in a burst of speed.

But little did any of them know, their presence had awakened a creature lurking in Naraku's basement. And it was MAD.

(Scene Change)

Not long after, Ayame and her wolves tracked down the castle, having followed Koga's scent there. And they encountered the presence. An enormous hair demon, emerging from the basement, devouring some of her wolves.

Ayame fled from the demon, and ran into Ginta and Hakkaku, who were trying to catch up to Koga. She learned of how Naraku slaughtered their comrades and Koga wanted to avenge their deaths.

(Scene Change)

Kagome sensed 2 jewel shards, and Koga emerged from the cyclone, trampling Inuyasha in the process.

After his usual flirting with Kagome, Koga got down to business "Hey Kenshiro. Where's Naraku? I checked the castle and there's no sign of him. What happened?"

Kenshiro quickly relayed the events of the battle with Naraku.

Koga merely sighed "If I'd been there, Naraku would be dead and gone by now."

"Of course. You could have went Goraishi on his ass before he's got away." He then looked in another direction "Why am I sensing hair and female wolf?"

Koga was confused by the hair part, but paled when he mentioned the female wolf "Oh crap."

At that moment, the giant hair demon appeared. Apparently it was some kind of Naraku reject.

Inuyasha and Kenshiro fought the thing to buy time for Koga to get Kagome to safety.

(Scene Change)

It honestly wasn't much of improvement when Ayame showed up, pissed beyond physical possibilities, even for a demon.

"Koga! That girl's a mortal, idiot!" Ayame barked "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, and I don't have time to stand around gabbing!" Koga barked back "Kagome, run for it."

Ayame's anger multiplied 10X "Kagome. Little hussy! That's the name of this so-called fiancée you mentioned!"

Kagome sweatdropped "Fiancée? Who's?"

"My Koga's! That's who's!"

Kagome glared at him "Koga! Why'd you tell her we were engaged?"

"Because I'm in love with you." Koga replied easily

"You can't decide on your own."

"I'm Koga's only fiancée!" Ayame yelled at her "You can drop dead!" she hurled several shuriken leaves at her.

Which Koga easily destroyed "As if your tricks would work on me. Keep it up and I'll get serious!"

"How could you fall for a mortal! Where's your wolf demon tribe pride!"

"Lay off! I love Kagome! You have no right to lecture me!"

"KA-GO-ME!" Ayame ground out "I don't like this! Your name sound just like mine!"

'One syllable.' Kagome deadpanned

Ayame turned her anger back to Koga "Even if you wanted to marry that girl, you can't go against the tribe's code and marry a mortal!"

Koga snorted "The elder's rules and codes have nothing to do with me! What makes you think I said I'd marry you anyway?!"

Ayame's anger softened considerably "You promised me. On the night of the lunar rainbow."

she explained how Koga saved her from the birds of paradise and promised to marry her when she got older. She remembered this because that night, they saw a lunar rainbow.

Koga just grinned stupidly and blinked "Are you positive? Are you sure I said that and not something else?"

Ayame nodded, tears swelling up in her eyes "I kept those words to my heart. They were the only thing that kept going through the harsh training in the mountains."

Kenshiro, who had arrived a few minutes after Ayame, sighed heavily "Damn. And I thought you looked like a dick when you claimed you were in love with Kagome because of her ability to sense the jewel shards. This just trumped that by 100%."

Koga glared at him "Shut up."

(Scene Change)

During this, Kagome and Ayame were having a feudal girl talk "So the elder of the wolf demon tribe is your grandfather?"

Ayame nodded "The reason I came down the mountain like this is because a strange miasma has descended from the northern mountains recently. Gramps said it smells of a demon. Around the time when the miasma descended, infighting increased among the wolf demon tribes in the east and north, and those in the south and west. So gramps decided to marry me off to one of the strong young warriors to build an alliance."

"Like a political marriage?"

"Luckily, Koga and I were already promised to each other."

"I think I'd remember if we were!" Koga shouted.

Only to be backhanded into a tree by Kenshiro, who was clearly enjoying this "Shut it. You're in timeout for a reason."

Ignoring them, Ayame continued "Gramps believed that Koga would be able to find followers, and I didn't mind the thought of marrying Koga."

"Dammit!" Koga barked "Everyone's getting all worked up over a stupid miasma! Your role might be to make peace, but all you have to do is crack their heads together and they'll start listening!"

Kenshiro once again backhanded him into a tree "Dumbass. If it were that easy, they would've done it."

Ayame nodded "In order to bring the tribes together, we need their trust. Us getting married and settling down is the only solution."

Koga shook his head "Sorry, but it just ain't my style. What I want to do more than anything right now is get Naraku's head. I don't have time for anything else in my life."

Kenshiro and Kagome face faulted.

"Ayame, maybe you should stop listening to what the elder says and start doing what you want to do." Koga said in a considerably softer tone.

Ayame looked up in surprise at this.

"Yeah, guys? Hate to interrupt, but we've got company!" Kenshiro shouted as the hair demon approached.

"Damn that Inuyasha!" Koga muttered "He must've let the demon get away!" He then looked at Kenshiro "Let me handle this one, okay?"

Kenshiro shrugged "I don't care."

Koga smirked "All I needed to hear." And he formed the Goraishi on his hand "Lightning claw!" And the power of the Goraishi obliterated the hair demon, and he handed Ginta and Hakkaku a piece of the hair demon to use to track Naraku, before turning back to Kagome in his usual manner "Kagome, I'm sorry to say that I have to be on my way now. Next time we meet, I promise to bring you Naraku's head on a platter. I promise you're the woman who's gonna be my wife."

Ayame snorted as she saw this 'Look how hard he's trying. And she doesn't even like him!'

Kagome suddenly glared "Hey, wait a second Koga! A long time ago, way before you met me, you promised that you'd marry Ayame! You're already engaged to somebody else!"

Koga cowered a little at this "Like I said, I don't remember."

"You sure about that?" asked Kenshiro "Think back to a night of a lunar rainbow. You gotta remember something."

Koga nodded and thought back, and images began to flash through his mind "Oh crap."

He remembered.

Now, Koga could:

A. Confess that he remembers everything and decides to fulfill his promise to Ayame once Naraku is dead.

B. Lie and say that he doesn't remember

C. Say that he does remember, but doesn't want to decide between the two of them until after he and Kenshiro fight it out to see who wins Kagome's heart.

"Sorry, but I still don't remember." Koga lied.

B it is!

Kenshiro shrugged "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

Ayame nodded "Let's just forget about the past. I understand how important it is for you to go after this Naraku. Get your revenge on Naraku, and gramps and I will manage to somehow work things out with the others."

Koga nodded "Okay."

"Remember though, that doesn't mean that I'll stop hoping that you live up to your promise. I'm the only one who can be your wife."

Panicking, Koga grabbed onto Kagome "My woman has to be able to sense the jewel shards! Like Kagome! She can sense them."

Ayame paused, then gained a determined look in her eyes "Then I'll make myself able to see them too!"

Everyone looked at her and blinked. Well, almost everyone.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off.

Koga just stared at her "As if you can do that."

"I can!" Ayame shouted

"You can't!"

"I can, I said!"

"You can't, I said!"

The argument was interrupted when Ayame started giggling, much to Koga's confusion "What's so funny?"

"You'll find out later Koga!" Ayame called back as she sped off

"Well, see ya guys." Koga said before he took off.

"Kenshiro, about what Ayame said before."

'What about it?'

"A strange miasma descending from the northern mountains. I'm sensing something similar to that in the direction of the oxen tiger."

"Huh?"

"Northeast."

"Thanks." Kenshiro then turned to the others "Hey guys. Ryu is sensing a demonic aura in the direction of the oxen tiger. Let's try heading there."

They nodded and headed off.

"Master Ryu, what exactly is in the direction of the oxen tiger?

"A sacred place that makes even my blood run cold: Mount Hakurei."

"But Naraku is a demon. How could he hide in a place as sacred as Mount Hakurei?"

"It's Naraku. He'd find a way."

"True."

With this newfound information, the group prepared to head out to find Naraku…

(Scene Change)

Or at least they wanted to.

Kagome had caught a cold on the way, and they returned to Kaede's village to get some of her remedies, only to find that she was out slaying demons with some of the other villagers.

At Sango's suggestion, Kenshiro took Kagome back to the modern era.

(Scene Change)

At school, Kenshiro entered the library, trying to find information on Mount Hakurei, and studying for the comprehension test they would have the next day.

Suddenly, Kenshiro found himself meeting an unexpected visitor "Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want you to write this list of ingredients." Inuyasha stated flatly.

Kenshiro did so "What is this supposed to be exactly?"

"Cold medicine. My mother taught me about it. I've got the ingredients back at Kaede's hut. Follow me."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro did so, and later made it back as his house.

"So what is all of this stuff?" asked Kazuma

"According to Inuyasha, liver is perfect for nourishment." explained Kenshiro "Boar liver, carp liver, chicken liver, and a bunch of medicinal roots and herbs."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro returned to the Higurashi shrine and entered Kagome's room "Hey. Take this. It's cold medicine."

Kagome took a whiff and scowled "It stinks."

Kenshiro shook his head "I promise you'll get better if you drink."

Kagome took a sip, and immediately grimaced "It's putrid!"

"Cold medicine is supposed to taste horrible."

Sota nodded "Life lesson number 1."

"Number 2 actually. Number 1 is 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

Kagome looked at the cup hesitantly "I don't know."

"Just trust me."

Kagome nodded and chugged it, much to the disgust of Sota "You're right. I think it's working!"

"See?"

"Thanks a lot, Kenshiro. So where did you learn to make such a great cold medicine?"

"Inuyasha taught me. Apparently his mother used to make it."

"And he taught you how to make it?"

"Well, the ingredients are a little different. Apparently she used dried ingredients. But I used fresh stuff."

Kagome examined the cup "Fresh what exactly?"

Kenshiro was about to tell her, but noticed Sota crossing his arms, making a 'No' gesture, and shaking his head violently "Who care as long as it works? Just get some sleep."

Kenshiro left a few minutes after Kagome fell asleep, leaving her in Sota's care.

(Scene Change)

The next morning, Kenshiro stopped by to pick Kagome up before the test "Hey. Feeling any better?"

Kagome nodded "I feel way better today. I might even pass the comprehension test." then she looked at the clock and started freaking out, before he calmed her down.

"Hurry and get dressed."

He then sped off to school with Kagome on his back.

(Scene Change)

Next morning, Saturday, Kagome woke up and looked out the window with a smile "The weather's great and I feel fantastic. I'm finally over that nasty cold too. And I made it through the test. I owe you big time Kenshiro. Thank you, honestly."

Kenshiro blushed, but smiled "Anytime. Well, I should go and make sure Kazuma doesn't do anything stupid during his date with Hiyori."

Kagome smiled at him "Hey, you want to go shopping with me?"

"Kazuma's not that stupid."

(Scene Change)

They started walking around town.

"I can't remember the last time we could just do this." Kenshiro muttered

Kagome nodded "No jewel shards, no demons, no Naraku. It feels nice. It almost feels like we're on a date, walking around together like this.' as this thought crossed her mind, she blushed, her cheeks turning red.

(Scene Change)

After an uneventful trip to the grocery store, they had 2 small bags of food and 3 large boxes of ramen.

"You think we bought too much?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro shrugged "If it'll keep Inuyasha satisfied, I'm cool."

Kagome giggled lightly, but stopped when she noticed something.

Leaving Kenshiro to crash into her "Sorry. What's the matter?"

Kagome pointed in a certain direction.

Kenshiro looked to see Sota standing outside a flower shop, blushing as another girl his age passed.

(Scene Change)

Later, Kenshiro was preparing to head home, when Sota caught him at the front door "Hey, Kenshiro. Can I talk to you about something?"

Kenshiro nodded "What's up?"

"It's kind of a man to man thing."

"Okay, who's the girl?"

Sota blushed "The girl I'm talking about is called Hitomi. She goes to my school. We're even in the same class. And she sits right next to me in the class room. She's one of the cutest girls I've ever seen, with great big eyes, her skin's so nice, she used to live overseas, she doesn't like parsley, and she never carries a backpack."

"I didn't understand half of that, but basically telling me you like her."

Sota blushed even further "Yeah. But I don't have any idea is Hitomi feels the same way. So I figured I should just come out and tell her how I feel."

"And you're coming to me because…?"

"You've got to help me!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Let me practice on you!"

Kenshiro's eye began twitching

"Let me practice saying I like you so I can tell Hitomi."

Kenshiro glared at the kid for minuted, before sighing "Fine, but only once."

Sota nodded "I… I… I… I like you!"

"Am I interrupting?" asked Kagome from the doorway, her eye twitching.

(Scene Change)

After hearing the situation, Kagome laughed hysterically.

"You don't have to laugh." Sota muttered

Kagome shook her head "Lighten up. It's so stupid, it's funny. You know, you really should've come and asked me for advice. I'm pretty confident that I know a lot more about a girl's feelings than Kenshiro. I'm gonna help you. You're my favorite little brother and I'm gonna show you the ropes of romance!"

Kenshiro just looked at the kid "Nice knowing you."

(Scene Change)

Next morning, Sota was (unwillingly) dressed up like the Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan/Case Closed, with a coat and a red bow, minus the glasses "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded "It's perfect. You're gonna do great looking like this. Now listen. During lunch break, just give her a hint about how you feel. Then after class, call Hitomi out, and when you're all alone, just blurt it right out."

"You mean I gotta wear this outfit until after school?"

Kenshiro sighed "We've all had to at some point. Go for it, kid."

Sota unsurely left, wondering about the sanity of his older sister and, hopefully, his future brother in law

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro explained the situation to Arashi and Raidou, who visibly paled "Oh shit. Kagome's playing matchmaker. Last time she did that, 3 people ended up in the hospital."

Kenshiro nodded "That's why I'm there to keep her under control."

They just sighed.

(Scene Change)

After school, Kenshiro and Kagome were waiting for him.

"Sota's taking a long time." Kagome mused "Was he turned away? I doubt it. But anything can happen on the playing field of love."

Kenshiro snorted "Kagome, there's one factor you're forgetting in your plan. Sota's not the star of a ****ing German soap opera!"

Kagome was about to retort, when the door opened "I'm home."

Sota walked in, visibly saddened.

Kenshiro sighed "Relax. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

Sota shook his head "It's not that. She didn't turn me down. I chickened out."

"Well, I guess it's finally time to do this my way. Don't worry kid, I'll toughen you up and make a man out of you. You'll be as swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, and as mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

Sota looked at him blankly "Isn't that from some Disney movie?"

"You want my help or not?"

Kagome smiled "Kenshiro."

(Scene Change)

A little while later, Kenshiro used his Dragon shockwave to destroy a tree in the backyard "Ok Sota, try it."

Sota hesitantly did so "Dragon Shockwave."

Kenshiro nodded "Good. That's not bad at all for your first try. Give it a few more tries."

Sota did.

"Kenshiro, what exactly are you trying to do?" Kagome whispered

"This is all a matter of spirit. I'm just trying to get his adrenaline pumping, and give him some confidence."

Kagome smiled "I get it."

Kenshiro then turned to Sota "Alright. You're ready."

Sota nodded.

(Scene Change)

"Damn!" Kenshiro swore as they were waiting for Sota the next day after school "This stuff is way harder than slaying demons! At least then we know what we're doing!"

"I sure hope it works." Kagome muttered

"Your kid brother sure is hard to persuade. Just mulling over the problem isn't gonna get him anywhere!"

"If he loves her, he should just come out and say so!"

"Exactly!"

"Hypocrite."

"Shut up!"

"When it stops being true!"

"**** you!"

At that moment, Sota entered, his face revealing that he had chickened out again.

Kenshiro sighed "Alright, no more dodging the bullet. Sota, just go and tell the girl how you feel already. Have a little backbone. Make up your mind. Besides, didn't you tell me the other night that you love this girl?"

Sota's eyes widened at this.

"Listen, are you a man or not? Have courage and just go for it!"

Sota nodded, determination burning in his eyes, and ran off.

Kenshiro then turned to Kagome "So, we gonna go spy on him or what?"

Kagome smiled "As if you have to ask."

(Scene Change)

Sota and Hitomi were standing by the playground. The moment of truth was at hand.

"What's the matter?" asked Hitomi "You seem sort of different today Sota."

"Hitomi." Sota began "I have something important to say. Hitomi, I'm not strong, and I'm not very reliable, and probably not very good at saying how I feel. But… I really, really like you Hitomi! Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hitomi blushed, but smiled "Kay."

Sota then pulled Hitomi into a small hug.

Kenshiro and Kagome, who were watching from a bush, were taken aback by this, and blushed.

"3rd graders sure grow up fast these days." Kagome muttered

"Gotta give him credit." Kenshiro agreed.

They then looked at each other, and their blushes intensified, before they gasped and quickly looked away, but each allowed a small smile to grace their lips at the thought.

(Scene Change)

After that, Kenshiro and Kagome returned to hunting for the jewel shards…


	9. Chapter 8

Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to catch some fish from a stream. And by trying, I mean failing.

"Sure isn't easy finding food in unfamiliar territory." Hakkaku muttered

Ginta nodded "I know, and I'm dying of hunger. We would've been better off attacking that human village awhile back."

Hakkaku shook his head "No, Koga ordered us not to bother humans anymore."

"And if we went after people again, Kagome would be real mad."0

"We sure have traveled a long way."

"There's a river, master Jaken. We can try to catch some fish." A voice said in the distance.

"Slow down, Rin! Don't be too hasty!" Jaken cried.

At that moment, Rin emerged from the bushes, and immediately hid behind Jaken out of fear, due to her nearly being killed by Koga's wolves.

' _No surprise that she's afraid.'_ Jaken mused ' _Rin was once attacked by wolves._ You there, wolves! Leave this are immediately!"

"Why should we?" Ginta barked "Besides, who do you think you're talking to?"

They then proceeded to make some dramatic introduction about being the right and left hand men of Koga, Hakkaku being the shrewd one, and Ginta having dimples "You must've heard of us!"

Jaken blinked, and shook his head "Nope. Never heard of you." He then tried his introduction while waving his staff around "Cower in fear, mangy wolves! It has been centuries since I began serving lord Sesshomaru! Crossed through 3,000 worlds have I, his most loyal follower! I answer to the name Jaken!"

"Oh boy, what a bragger." Hakkaku muttered

Ginta nodded "We've never heard of you or this Sesshomaru!"

This would've escalated into a huge cat fight, had Sesshomaru not appeared "Jaken, what's all this commotion?"

His ice cold glare sent Ginta and Hakkaku running with their tails between their legs, sure that they'd seen him somewhere before.

(Scene Change)

Koga and Kenshiro were in the middle of a sparring match, Ryuuga against Goraishi.

Kenshiro backed off with a smirk "That thing's pretty tough, Koga."

"Ryuuga's no joke either."

They broke off their fight when Ginta and Hakkaku showed up "Hey Koga!"

"Found anything to eat?" asked Koga

"No, not exactly." Ginta muttered

Kagome took a bag of chips out of her bag and handed it to Koga "Why don't you guys eat some of these."

Koga took her hand in his with a smile "Kagome, I know how much you worry about me."

Kagome smiled, yet she was grimacing on the inside "Not really…"

Inuyasha then picked a fight with Koga over the bag of chips, believing that they didn't have to give their food to him.

"Say Kagome, Kenshiro, ever heard of a guy named Sesshomaru?" asked Ginta

"A fair-skinned dog demon who wears a fur over his kimono." Hakkaku added

Kagome nodded "We've met him. He's Inuyasha's older brother."

Ginta and Hakkaku were terrified by this.

"What kind of guy is this Sesshomaru?" asked Hakkaku

Kenshiro shrugged "He can't stand Inuyasha, not that I blame him. He's got this powerful sword named Tokijin, forged from the fang of one of Naraku's incarnations. He's seriously strong, and a bit on the cruel side in battle. I get along with him pretty well, though. Inuyasha and Koga can scrap like that forever, but they'd never kill each other, though I don't think Sesshomaru would hesitate to kill his opponent. He also wants to kill Naraku for reasons I don't understand. My guess is because Naraku tried to use him to kill me and Inuyasha awhile back. He doesn't seem as cold-hearted as before, though."

Hakkaku and Ginta shared a nervous glance. Even more so when they learn that it was their wolves that attacked Rin before.

The squabble ended when Kagome told Inuyasha to SIT.

Koga smiled at her "I'll accept this food with gratitude and think of it as a token of your deep love for me."

Kagome sweatdropped "Don't give it to much thought."

Koga thought she was just being modest and smirked "See ya." he disappeared in a cyclone.

Kenshiro and the others continued on to the next village, much to Inuyasha's ire when they left him behind.

(Scene Change)

Koga was devouring the bag of chips.

Despite the efforts of Ginta and Hakkaku, they couldn't deter Koga from heading towards the river, thinking that he would immediately try to pick a fight with Sesshomaru.

When they ended up making him mad, Koga told them to get lost, causing them to start crying anime tears and run away, much to Koga's confusion.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others destroyed a large ogre demon attacking a nearby village. The grateful headman of the village offered them a place to stay for the night. Inuyasha and the others accepted, but Kenshiro, sensing something, decided to go and check it out.

(Scene Change)

Ginta and Hakkaku were searching for food, with no luck.

Anything they found either escaped, or was poisonous, complaining about Koga all the while "He's arrogant because he's the leader of the tribe. Maybe should join Kagome and Kenshiro and serve under them."

Hakkaku looked about them "You're forgetting about Inuyasha."

Ginta slouched over sadly "You're right. He's just as bad as Koga."

That was when they angered a nearby ogre demon. Ginta fled, leaving Hakkaku to fend for himself. This led to an argument about how Koga would never abandon a comrade. This was when they realized that despite his flaws, Koga cherished all of his comrades.

Sensing something, they looked in a certain direction "I know that scent, it's Sesshomaru. And he's coming this way!"

Then they started fantasizing about how Koga would do something to anger Sesshomaru. One thing would lead to another, and Koga goes splat under Sesshomaru's paw.

(Scene Change)

Fearing this, they decided to redirect Sesshomaru.

(Scene Change)

Their attempts failed miserably.

Ginta turned to Hakkaku as Sesshomaru prepared to draw Tokijin "Hakkaku, we still have a chance of making it out of here alive if we drag Koga away."

Hakkaku nodded "Let's get Koga out of here!"

"Somebody looking for me?" asked a voice.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked to see Koga on the cliff above them, glaring down at Sesshomaru "I remember you. You were there during the whole mess with the cat demons."

Sesshomaru nodded "As were you. Kiba's son if I'm not mistaken."

Koga's eyes widened. Then they narrowed "You knew my father?"

"A close ally of my father, who was killed in battle long ago."

"Let me guess. These two were trying to stop us from meeting because they thought I would provoke you and get myself killed."

They looked down in shame and nodded.

"I might be brash, but I'm not THAT bad. Do I look like Inuyasha?"

"You really want me to answer that?" a voice called out as Kenshiro emerged from the trees "I'm just glad I made it before the bloodshed began."

Koga just glared at him, exasperated "I'm not that bad!"

Sesshomaru ignored the outburst and looked at Koga as he drew the Tokijin "I see you've acquired your father's weapon, the Goraishi, as well as multiple Ryu scales. I'd like to test your power."

Koga nodded as the Goraishi formed on his hand "If you say so."

The two clashed, Goraishi against Tokijin, neither one gaining the advantage, in terms of raw power or in energy blasts.

The clash was interrupted when two demons appeared, desiring Koga's jewel shards. Sesshomaru made quick work of one, while Koga easily destroyed the other when it attacked Rin.

Jaken, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Kenshiro "You're not going to get involved?"

Kenshiro shrugged "It's not my place. This is between those two."

Sesshomaru glared at Koga as he passed "Unnecessary interference, but an impressive weapon."

"Feeling's mutual." Koga replied evenly

Kenshiro turned to Sesshomaru "So, are you satisfied?"

Sesshomaru nodded "He's done well mastering the power of the Ryu scales."

"Ryu deemed him worthy when it heard his reason for hunting Naraku. It also found Jaken worthy when it heard his loyalty to you. Well, I should get back. Oh, and if you guys want to find Naraku, head northeast."

Sesshomaru and Koga then went their separate ways.

(Scene Change)

But little did they know, while this was going on, something was beginning. Something big.

In the cold of the night, a small shrine began glowing ominously. A human-shaped statue inside it vertically broke cleanly in half, and the shrine itself collapsed around the half of the statue left standing. Kohaku approached it, seven jewel shards in hand.

(Scene Change)

A few days went by, and wolf demon tribe members from the northern mountains, including Ayame, were driven from their territory by a "specter", which her grandfather, the elder, claimed that only Koga could defeat. At this rate, for the wolf demons, it was either get eaten by the specter or get eaten by the demons fleeing from the specter.

(Scene Change)

At a nearby river, Koga received some startling information "A giant demonic aura passes overhead?"

Hakkaku nodded "The whole area is talking about about it. Though no one has seen it since. No one knows where it disappeared to."

Koga stared at the river ' _The river upstream flows to the mountains in the north. We've come close to Ayame and the elder. Ayame said the demon had come, and everyone was nervous. That's why she came to take me back. But I chased her away. I have a bad feeling about this.'_

That was when Koga noticed something in the water "Blood…"

(Scene Change)

Ayame and the wolf demons were fleeing from the specter, when the elder collapsed.

One of the other wolves, Royo, decided to stall the demons chasing them, so Ayame and the others could get away.

But he never stood a chance against so many demons, and they seriously wounded him, his fur coated with blood, before Koga appeared and slaughtered the demons.

(Scene Change)

"Thank you…" Royo got out weakly "You're from one of the tribes to the south? You went to the trouble of saving me, but I fear my end is at hand."

"Aren't you an elder of the northern mountains?" asked Koga

Hakkaku nodded "Ayame came from the north to get Koga not long ago."

Royo's eyes widened "Koga? Is Koga here with us?"

Koga knelt down beside him "I am Koga."

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet you Koga. We abandoned our territories and descended from the northern mountains, as did the demons that attacked us."

"Fled from what?" asked Ginta

"From a specter. It came from far beyond our northern border. It is neither a demon nor a human. Yet it's body reeked of dead men and graveyard soil. And it started to eat the demons close by."

Those were Royo's last words.

(Scene Change)

Koga respectfully buried Royo's body and placed a rock on top of it as a marking for his grave.

"What'll we do now Koga?" asked Hakkaku

Koga turned and looked at them seriously "I'm going. We may be searching for Naraku, but we can't ignore the fact that our brethren were slaughtered. The least we can do is see what this is about. Besides, Kenshiro and the mutt are heading this way, so there must be something to it. I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's go." he sped off in a cyclone.

(Scene Change)

In the meantime, Kenshiro and Inuyasha sensed something and decided to check it out "It smells of wolves here. There's only one wolf around that smells like this."

Kenshiro nodded "I can sense Koga further ahead."

"Did someone mention Koga?" a voice called out, as Ayame appeared in front of them.

"I thought you went back to the northern mountains. What're you doing here?" asked Kenshiro

"I did. But we fled when the beast came after us. A beast who devours demons."

Kenshiro shivered "I don't like the sounds of that. You guys wait here and tend to their wounds. I'm going ahead to make sure Koga doesn't do anything stupid." and he sped off before anyone could object ' _This aura is making even me shiver. I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

(Scene Change)

Kohaku met up with the specter "Master Kyokotsu, the sacred jewel shards are close. The ones who possess it are approaching."

"I see." The specter, now known as Kyokotsu, mused "It was worth heading over there before my brothers do the same. Kohaku, was it not? You are free to leave. That is all. But I will have that shard on you back!"

He lunged at Kohaku, who easily dodged and cut off Kyokotsu's arm "I'd advise against such deceit."

Kyokotsu noticed several Saimyosho appear, and reattached his arm "So you're under _his_ protection. Very well then. I'll leave you alone. I value my life, especially since I've been resurrected from the grave." he chuckled evilly, the jewel shard in his forehead glowing ominously.

(Scene Change)

Koga soon confronted Kyokotsu "Keep away from my comrades!"

Kyokotsu glared at him "Is it you? Are you the one who has the sacred jewel shards?"

Kenshiro soon arrived, and paled considerably when he saw Kyokotsu "Oh shit… Koga, whatever happens, don't use the Goraishi on him. Naraku's insects are watching, and we can't let him find out how strong you are."

Koga nodded "Good idea. What's with you though? I've never seen you so freaked out over a battle."

Kenshiro gulped "I know what that thing is. We've got to double team him if we want even a chance of surviving."

Koga smirked "Speak for yourself." and with one swift move, he kicked Kyokotsu in the head, snapping his neck "And that's how you do it."

He began to walk away, but Kyokotsu got back up, fixed his neck, and picked up Koga "Thanks to this sacred jewel shard in my forehead, I'm immortal!"

That was all Koga needed to hear. Thanks to the Ryu scale in his arm, he punched right through Kyokotsu's skull, obtaining the jewel shard in the process.

Kenshiro fell to his knees in relief "Oh thank god… It's over…"

Koga emerged from the bones, jewel shard in hand, and looked at Kenshiro "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kenshiro sighed "I know who Kyokotsu is. He's a member of the Band of Seven, a fearsome group of mercenaries. Their names make even my blood run cold with fear. Kyokotsu was also the WEAKEST of them. There's six others: Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu, the leader and the most powerful."

Koga looked at him seriously, before slapping him across the face "So what?! You've never been like this before in the face of an enemy! Besides, are you just so afraid of them that you're going to let them kill everyone you care about?! What is something happened to me?! Would you just let them kill Kagome?!"

Kenshiro eyes widened, before his fear melted away, and he stared at Koga boldly "No. If they even **think** about doing something like that, I won't leave even the smallest trace of them behind."

Koga smirked "Now that's the Kenshiro I know."

"Still though, I doubt Ryuuga can match up against the power and size, mostly size, of Banryu."

" _ **I can help you with that."**_

Kenshiro and Koga suddenly found themselves face to face with Ryu.

"Who, what, how?" Koga stuttered out

" _ **I am Ryu, as I'm sure you're aware. We're in Kenshiro's mind. You're connected because of my scales in your arms and legs."**_

Koga raised an eyebrow "So we're in Kenshiro mind?" He looked around, finding several images of Kagome "Yeah, that looks about right. So, why are we here?"

" _ **To help both of you combat the Band of Seven. Kenshiro, place one of my scales on the Ryuuga. That way, it can alter the shape of the blade into various other weapons, while still retaining its demonic power. Koga, take this."**_

The Goraishi appeared in front of them and evolved into a silver katana.

They then found themselves back at the battlefield.

" _ **This is the true form of the Goraishi, Koga. The blade only wielded by your father and grandfather. The Shiroga. Now, its powers is being passed on to you."**_

Koga's eyes widened as he gripped the blade "I can feel the power radiating from it. They won't stand a chance."

Kenshiro nodded "But we've got to be careful about what we let Naraku see. The last thing we need is for him to try and steal its power."

"Will do."

"Well, I should get back. Kagome and the others must be worried. Later." and he sped off.

(Scene Change)

On the way, he drew Ryuuga and placed a Ryu scale on the blade. Almost immediately, the sword transformed into a large halberd, then a staff, a set of nunchucks, and back to a sword, before being placed back in its sheath.

Kenshiro smirked "Oh I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one."

(Scene Change)

Kohaku reported to Jakotsu, another member of the Band of Seven, about Koga's victory over Kyokotsu. Jakotsu merely waved it off, stating that Kyokotsu was the weakest of them all, before he began gushing about how handsome Kenshiro and Inuyasha must be, much to Kohaku's ire, though he didn't show it.

(Scene Change)

A few days went by, and Kenshiro was explaining what he knew about the Band of Seven.

They noticed a group of warriors from a castle heading in a certain direction.

As they passed through the town, they noticed several of the men whispering about the resurrection of the Band of Seven.

Miroku decided to ask the men about it, and learned that there was a nearby temple built to quiet their deceased souls. They worked as Ronin, not serving one lord alone. They were brutally savage. All of their victims were either hacked to bits, or burned alive. Eventually, the lords decided to sell them out, out of fear of their strength. In the end, they were all executed after a hard struggle. But a few days prior, the shrine meant to calm their spirits was destroyed, split in two.

(Scene Change)

"What do you think of the villagers' tale, Miroku?" asked Sango as they went on their way.

"It's possible that with Naraku's evil gone from here, all the evil have become free, and possibly even resurrected."

"I don't know whether they're supposed to be specters or demons." Inuyasha muttered "We're heading in that direction, though, so we're about to find out."

Kenshiro nodded "I've got a bad feeling about this." He noticed Kagome stop "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I sense a sacred jewel shard around here." replied Kagome

Sensing something, Sango took off with Kilala, with Kenshiro following them in secret.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro noticed Naraku's Saimyosho, and went lower to see Kohaku in a tree.

Kenshiro touched the ground, and confronted Kohaku.

Neither said a word.

When he noticed Sango and Kilala, Kohaku, overcome by emotions, attacked her, but Kenshiro morphed the Ryuuga into a staff, blocking his attack.

As this happened, a strange mist blanketed the forest.

When it did, Kohaku fled, with Sango and Kenshiro taking to the air soon after, much to Sango's dismay.

Kohaku turned to the one responsible for the mist "You shouldn't be so careless. You're being watched."

The figure chuckled "You were taking far too long, so we came instead. That woman. Do you know her?"

Kohaku looked up towards Sango's direction, and slowly shook his head.

(Scene Change)

Jakotsu was confronted by the men from the castle, and easily slaughtered them all with his Jakotsuto, even when confronted by their rifle squad.

Inuyasha smelled the blood, and went to confront Jakotsu, and found the gruesome sight.

Kenshiro soon arrived on the scene, having gone on ahead from Sango.

Jakotsu began gushing over them, much to their confusion and disgust.

"Start talking. Who are you? What do you want? Why did you kill those men?" Miroku demanded

Jakotsu smirked "Inuyasha and Kenshiro are handsome, but you're pretty sexy as well, monk."

Kenshiro just gagged "Ok, **** this. I'm blowing this freak to bits."

He was about to, when Kagome stopped him "Hold on, Kenshiro! He has a sacred jewel shard! Maybe he revived through the power of the shard!"

"Makes sense. Who gave you the shard?" He drew the Ryuuga "Start talking."

Jakotsu smirked "That's an interesting sword you have there, Kenshiro." He then drew his snake blade "Which is stronger though?"

Kenshiro's Ryuuga was barely able to block the strange attack pattern " _I knew something was off about him. The way those soldiers were killed. He got me the first time. He didn't even give me a chance to block his attack. I figured there was something tricky about his assault. Those soldiers didn't even have a chance to attack. It's his sword!"_ He blocked another strike, but the blade bent and carved into his arm. Kenshiro was about to be finished off, but the blade was trapped when Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at it.

Angered, Jakotsu attacked her, injuring her arm.

This distraction gave Kenshiro the time to hit Jakotsu with a Ryu scale enhanced fist to the face, but Jakotsu rebounded "That was cruel."

Kenshiro snorted "Says the mercenary. Now tell us who gave you the jewel shard, or I won't go easy on you. It was Naraku, wasn't it?"

Little did they know, Jakotsu's comrade, Mukotsu, was watching them from above, waiting to activate his trap.

Mukotsu then unleashed his black poison powder, much to Jakotsu's ire "Damn! Kenshiro, you better leave while you can!"

Kenshiro was confused, until his foot was burned by the poisonous gas Mukotsu set, and glared at Jakotsu as he left "Sick freak. Where's the poison gas coming from?"

The group started discussing about the motives of Jakotsu, Kenshiro and Inuyasha took off after Jakotsu, leaving Miroku to protect Kagome and Sango.

(Scene Change)

Mukotsu was preparing some of his poison when Jakotsu approached him "So Mukotsu, you tried to do me in with your poison too?"

Mukotsu chuckled "Don't be angry. I knew you could handle yourself. So, tell me about the others."

Jakotsu shrugged "Well, Renkotsu is busy taking care of Ginkotsu. He's… You know. He needs all these new guns and gunpowder."

They looked to see one of Naraku's Saimyosho, and Jakotsu smiled "I see! Kenshiro and Inuyasha are coming after me on their own."

Mukotsu chuckled "I guess that means the others are all by themselves. And this Kagome girl possesses sacred jewel shards."

Jakotsu nodded "They're all yours Mukotsu. You take the sacred jewel shards, and I'll keep Kenshiro and Inuyasha all to myself." And he walked away.

(Scene Change)

Renkotsu, 2nd in command of the Band of Seven, commandeered a nearby temple, and killed the monk in charge of it, posing as him for a trap he planned to set for Kenshiro and the rest of the group.

(Scene Change)

Kagome and Shippo went to find some water, only to find everyone in the town dead from Mukotsu's poison, and Kagome found herself fading.

Shippo's magic had no effect on Mukotsu, other than angering him. He was about to take Kagome's shards, when Sango and Miroku arrived.

Shippo ran off to get Inuyasha and Kenshiro.

(Scene Change)

The two of them were locked in battle with Jakotsu, who Kenshiro found rather disturbing.

Shippo quickly arrived "Inuyasha! Kenshiro! Another one of the Band of Seven has Kagome!"

Kenshiro turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, can you handle this sick freak?"

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded, and Kenshiro sped off as fast as he could.

(Scene Change)

Mukotsu was spraying his poison around Kagome and the others, and was about to kill Kagome for her jewel shards, when he was struck from behind by Sesshomaru "Get away from her, vermin."

Mukotsu looked at him in fear "Who are you?"

Sesshomaru glared at him "I was about to ask you that."

Fearful, Mukotsu tried to subdue Sesshomaru with his poison, but had no success, even with the strongest of his poisons. Without a word, Sesshomaru easily slaughtered Mukotsu "Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers."

At that moment, Kenshiro sped in "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?"

"I found the small fat one using his poison on them. He's dead." Sesshomaru explained bluntly

Kenshiro eyes were filled with relief, and his bowed lowly on his knees "Thank you. I'm forever in your debt, lord Sesshomaru."

"I couldn't just let that fat pig kill your future mate."

Kenshiro blushed, but not as bad as Kagome.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Shippo appeared, having been ditched by Jakotsu.

(Scene Change)

Jakotsu rendezvoused with Renkotsu.

"I see." Renkotsu muttered "First Kyokotsu, and now Mukotsu. So, what can you tell be about the one who killed Mukotsu?"

"He had cold expressionless eyes." explained Jakotsu "Quite manly, I suppose you could say. But I guess if it came to it, I'd still choose Kenshiro or Inuyasha."

"I believe we're losing focus, Jakotsu."

"But Renkotsu. There still seem to be many things we haven't been told. Take, for instance, this Naraku person who revived the 7 of us. Who is he?"

Renkotsu closed his eyes in thought "Naraku. I've never met him. Only big brother has met Naraku. Naraku handed him the shards of the sacred jewel, including ones for us. Naraku told him that if we got rid of all who sought Naraku, the shards would become ours."

"What an agreement. 2 of the Band of 7 are already dead. So from the 7, that leaves only 4."

"No. If you take two away from seven, you get five. Jakotsu, you said Inuyasha and Kenshiro's friends were exposed to Mukotsu's poison."

Jakotsu nodded "Mukotsu's poison is very persistent. By nightfall, they'll probably all be dead."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were trying to find a safe place to rest, so Kagome, Miroku and Sango could recover from the poison.

Unknown to them, Ginkotsu, another member of the Band of 7 was heading their way. And that meant trouble.

Jakotsu was rather unhappy about this development.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were moving Kagome and the others to a nearby lake to wash the poison from the systems.

"Are you in pain Kagome?" asked Kenshiro, clearly concerned and fearful of the worst "Hang on just a little bit longer."

(Scene Change)

Jakotsu was rather in denial about that whole thing with Ginkotsu, Kenshiro and Inuyasha.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others suddenly found themselves being attacked by steel blades flying at them out of nowhere.

(Scene Change)

They tried fleeing through the forest, only for Ginkotsu to fire his shoulder cannon on them, setting the forest ablaze, trapping them.

They found an opening out of the forest, and took refuge in a cave.

Kenshiro gently place Kagome on the cave floor "Stay with me, Kagome. Please. Damn, the poison is spreading. At this rate… I can't even say it. Inuyasha, let's go. Shippo, stay and watch over these three. Come out, and I'll gut you like a fish. Understood?"

Shippo nodded, fearful of the venom in his voice.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha then exited the cave, Kenshiro determined to show them why they didn't mess with him, his friends, or the woman he loved. But they were caught in a trap to lure me away.

Ginkotsu made his way towards the cave, intending to bury them alive.

Kilala came out and confronted Ginkotsu, but was easily caught in a trap.

Ginkotsu almost turned them all into mince meat, but Kenshiro and Inuyasha arrived and thwarted the attack.

Inuyasha summarized his opinion of Ginkotsu "What the **** is that thing?"

(Scene Change)

As they distracted him, Shippo and Kilala snuck Kagome and the others away to safety, and brought them to a temple, but little did they know, this was part of a trap set by Renkotsu.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were having a tough time with Ginkotsu, even double teaming him, thanks to their movements being limited by his steel wires. But they broke through his trap, and Inuyasha decimated his body with the Wind Scar, before it was buried under a pile of rubble.

(Scene Change)

But before that, Ginkotsu warned them that Kagome and the others wouldn't live past sundown.

Following Inuyasha's nose, they raced towards the temple as fast as they could, but with Kenshiro weakened from the battle, he could only run as fast as Inuyasha.

They quickly came across the temple, and found Renkotsu, disguised as the monk "Tell me. Are you Kenshiro and Inuyasha by any chance? I have been waiting for you both to arrive."

He showed them to Kagome and the others, with Shippo being unconscious due to an incense used by Renkotsu.

Kenshiro breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank god… She's alive…"

"I take it you're being pursued?" asked Renkotsu

Inuyasha glared at him "Who are you?"

"As you can see, I am the head monk of this temple." Renkotsu lied "Lately, there has been talk in a village nearby, that the spirits of the Band of Seven, who were ambushed and put to death over 10 years ago, have somehow been resurrected, bringing great calamity to this region. The dead you saw me burying when you two arrived were burned to death by these resurrected spirits. I was filled with such fear, that I hid like a coward behind a statue of Buddha. I understand that you are being pursued by these 7 evil spirits."

"Look, we're not being pursued! We're the ones _doing_ the pursuing!" Inuyasha barked

"I meant you no offense. But please, answer me this. Why has the Band of Seven been resurrected?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"As you know, I serve Buddha, but I was helpless to stop the slaughter of my brethren. And so, I wish to make amends. If I'm able, I wish to put at peace the souls of the dead."

Inuyasha frowned ' _This smell._ Just forget about it. This is no business for a monk like you. _I'm definitely smelling a living person. The other smell must be from the people he buried outside.'_

(Scene Change)

Myoga was making his way towards Inuyasha, and noticed Ginkotsu emerging from the rocks, injured and MAD.

(Scene Change)

Koga was making his way towards Kagome and the others, but picked up the scent of graveyard soil.

(Scene Change)

"Someone named Naraku called forth the dead souls?" asked Renkotsu "Tell me. Who is this Naraku?"

"He's not a complete demon." explained Inuyasha

Kenshiro nodded "He's more like a half-demon. Right now, I would imagine he's hiding himself somewhere."

"He's undergoing another transformation and increasing his power. And he's using the Band of 7 as a decoy to buy time."

Renkotsu nodded, and seemed to be deep in thought.

This was cut off by a loud explosion from outside.

Ginkotsu was closing in on the temple.

Kenshiro turned to the monk "If you want to survive, wait here." and he and Inuyasha took off.

' _Damn Ginkotsu.'_ Renkotsu mused ' _He should've waited longer before coming. I've learned one important thing though: Naraku cannot be trusted.'_ He then took the shards from Kagome ' _You can all die now.'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha confronted Ginkotsu outside, and this time, they weren't so nice.

While Inuyasha was trapped by the steel wires, Kenshiro took the opportunity to sever his arm, destroying the gears on there, and freeing Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Inuyasha began smelling smoke, and saw it emerging from the temple.

(Scene Change)

Fearing the worst, they attempted to rush to their aid, but Renkotsu appeared before them, and smirked "I am Renkotsu of the Band of Seven." He saw the confused look on Inuyasha's face "What's the matter, Inuyasha? I dare say you look just a little confused. Your nose is extremely sensitive, am I right? I honestly thought you were on to me earlier. But then again, I suspect that I didn't emirate the scent of dead bodies or graveyard dirt. Am I correct, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snarled at him "Damn it. It's this place."

"It seems that taking over this temple was a wise move. It's surrounded by graveyard dirt. So you wouldn't realize the scent came from me. I wore the clothing that the real monk kindly left behind. Your sense of smell is so sharp, that you caught _his_ scent right away, and it ironically helped put your suspicions aside."

Kenshiro snarled "You were the one who killed the monks of the temple."

"And I just finished burying them when you first arrived."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "How could I be so blind?!"

Kenshiro could think of nothing but putting this bastard's head on a pike.

(Scene Change)

Myoga arrived at the temple, and help Shippo regained consciousness.

Shippo immediately tried to put the fire out, but it only grew bigger.

(Scene Change)

Enraged, Kenshiro and Inuyasha fought as a tag team against Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

(Scene Change)

Koga was running through the forest ' _I keep catching the scent of dead bodies and graveyard dirt.'_ He was ripped from his thoughts by a surprise attack from Jakotsu, who rather gave him the creeps.

Koga watched how the sword looked like a snake "This might be a good time to test out my new sword." and he drew the Shiroga, preparing to clash with Jakotsu.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were struggling against the duo of Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, until Kenshiro transformed the Ryuuga into a large scythe and slashed through the steel wires, allowing Inuyasha to cut through Ginkotsu with his own steel blades, followed by the Wind Scar.

Seeing the temple ablaze, Kenshiro and Inuyasha raced past Renkotsu.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha entered the burning temple and found Shippo and the others "Shippo!"

Shippo turned to them, tears forming in his eyes "I knew… I knew… I knew I had to be strong! I tried my best!"

Kenshiro knelt down in front of him "I know. You did good. You protected everyone from the heat with your foxfire."

"I know, but… But… Even though I tried to save them…" He began sobbing "They all stopped breathing!"

Hearing this, something inside of Kenshiro snapped. His heart suddenly began beating at triple the pace, and he was surrounded by a silver aura, and he began roaring with fury.

Inuyasha looked on in shock, Shippo, Kilala, and Myoga clinging onto him for dear life "What's happening?!"

Inuyasha shook his head "I don't know!"

Kenshiro suddenly transformed, taking on the avatar of a silver dragon demon, followed by him producing a demonic typhoon, putting out the flames and destroying the rest of the temple. He then transformed back once the flames were extinguished, and fell to his knees ' _Damn it… I should've known Renkotsu would pull something like this. If only we had defeated Ginkotsu sooner…_ Don't cry Shippo. You did all you could."

"But it wasn't enough!" Shippo choked out "And if they all die, I'll never be able to forgive myself! It's all my fault! If only I never brought them to this temple!"

"Stop it." Kenshiro ordered, his voice deep and furious "You're not responsible for any of this. If anyone's to blame, it's me!"

"That's enough!" Myoga shouted "We've gotta get these three to somewhere safe!"

Kenshiro noticed Shippo trying to move them, but failing "It's alright Shippo. We'll do it."

Inuyasha got Miroku and Sango, while Kenshiro got Kagome.

(Scene Change)

Koga had left the battle with Jakotsu after he let out that Kagome might already be dead. "Kagome… Please, be alive… Damn it! What's Kenshiro doing at a time like this?! While he's doing god knows what, she could be dead!" he seethed.

(Scene Change)

Shippo, Myoga and Inuyasha were looking over Kagome and the others, while Kenshiro was letting out his anger.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro slashed down another tree "Get the **** out here, you filthy bastards! If you want a fight, then you've got one! Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, and whoever else still has blood to spill! You won't live through the night! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! Quit hiding! Come out and fight!"

(Scene Change)

Renkotsu was making repairs on Ginkotsu's body after a direct blow by Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

(Scene Change)

Morning came. Kenshiro was sitting by a waterfall, slamming his fist into the ground "Damn it! Damn it! It's all my fault! If only I realized just who Renkotsu was!"

"Why are you cursing yourself, Kenshiro?" asked a voice

Kenshiro knew who it was, but didn't bother to turn around "Now is the worst possible time, I'm in no mood to talk right now."

"So only now you realize your limitations."

"Shut up."

"After all, you are only a mere human.. You can barely take care of yourself. And yet you wield the Ryuuga, a sword meant to protect your loved ones. Your friends, especially that woman, never stood a chance."

"If that's the case, then maybe I should kill you and take your Tenseiga, then resurrect Kagome and the other two."

"Do you really believe that you could master my Tenseiga?"

"I won't know unless I TRY!" and he fired the Dragon Cyclone, which hit nothing but water "He's gone. Or maybe he was never there. Oh ****. Now I'm starting to see things."

So yeah, he could be better.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro returned to the group shortly after his little meltdown at the waterfall.

"Kenshiro…" Shippo sniffled

"Shippo, don't cry anymore. Men never show their tears no matter what." Kenshiro told him, his voice filled with no emotion, no feeling. Just… Emptiness.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo "He needs time."

He sat down by Kagome and hugged her closely, tears falling down his cheeks ' _I know I said men never show tears, but let's be realistic. I no man. I'm just a failure. Kagome… Forgive me… If I hadn't failed you, you'd still be here… With me… I failed you… I need you by my side… I love you Kagome… I always have… Even though you deserve better than a piece of trash like me…"_

"Kenshiro…" a voice said weakly "Can't… breathe…"

Kenshiro's eyes widened "K-Kagome…?" He loosened his grip and saw her eyes and opening "How…?"

"I'm kinda… dizzy…" she got out weakly

"That's to be expected." said a voice "I sucked out a lot of blood to get the poison."

Kenshiro looked over, and was startled to see Myoga, fat and HUGE, sucking the poison out of Miroku "Woah… Even for me, this poison packs quite a wallop…"

"Myoga… You saved them?" asked Kenshiro softly

Slowly, Miroku started to come to "Well, so you'll bare my child then?"

"I should've let this one die." Myoga muttered as he rolled away

Kagome smiled weakly "That means… That everyone's still alive.. I'm so glad."

"I was only able to revive you because the poison had not completely gone through your bodies. Had I been any later, it would've been too late."

Kagome slowly looked at Kenshiro "I'm sorry, Kenshiro… For making you worry."

"Stop it! Don't apologize!" Kenshiro said sternly, before he gently put her down and turned away.

Shippo ran around and looked at his face "Kenshiro, you said men never shed tears no matter what."

Kenshiro shook his head "I know, but I'm no man."

Kagome looked at him worriedly.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo had been recruited to take care of the Band of Seven, and was making her way to Mount Hakurei. When she found that the sacred barrier prevented her from doing so, she turned back, and came across a small village, where the village doctor by the name of Suikotsu had a jewel shard keeping him alive.

(Scene Change)

Myoga was creating a "special potion" for Kagome, Miroku and Sango to help their bodies recover faster. Even though they were disgusted by the contents and taste of the potion, they decided to grin and bare it.

At that moment, Koga showed up "Kagome!"

Kagome coughed out some dust "Oh, hi Koga."

"Are you okay?" Koga asked frantically "I came as fast as I could!"

"Um, do you mind?" asked a muffled voice.

Koga looked down to see that he was standing on Kenshiro back "Oh, sorry."

Kenshiro shook his head "Forget it."

Koga was getting worried.

Kenshiro's eyes had no light in them. No emotion. Just… Nothing.

"What happened?" asked Koga

Kenshiro said nothing and walked away.

Koga turned to Inuyasha, looking for an explanation.

When he got it, he didn't like it. It didn't seem like Kenshiro to let something like this get to him.

Koga walked over to Kenshiro "I know what happened."

No response.

Koga sighed "Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Look Kenshiro, I don't mean to sound harsh. But do you think you're the only one suffering?!"

"I know."

Koga scoffed "Look, I know how it feels to fail someone you care about."

"Easy for you to say! Your stupidity and recklessness didn't cause the love of your life to almost die!" Kenshiro barked.

Koga wasn't having any of it, and slapped Kenshiro across the face "If anyone should feel guilty for allowing someone they care about to die, it's me!"

Kenshiro's eyes widened at this, and his comeback died in his throat.

Koga, seeing that he had Kenshiro full attention, continued "But unlike you, I didn't sit around sulking about how weak I am. I vowed to slaughter Naraku. I vowed to get stronger. I vowed to protect Kagome! And I vowed that we would battle it out for Kagome's heart once Naraku is dead. But I learned that I couldn't do it alone. I knew I had others to depend on. You know who taught me that? You."

Kenshiro absorbed everything Koga was saying, and he slowly stood up and looked Koga straight in the eye "Thanks Koga. I needed that. I vow to never let anything like that happen to Kagome again. I vow to slaughter every last member of the Band of Seven. I vow that we'll fight it out for Kagome's heart, and I vow to protect everyone I care about, especially Kagome. But I won't do it alone. I have friends and rivals to depend on. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and you. Thank you, Koga." he held out his hand, which Koga gladly shook.

Kagome had been listening, and smiled ' _Kenshiro…'_

(Scene Change)

Kikyo discovered that Sui **kotsu** , the Doctor of the village, was already dead, and the jewel shard in his neck was keeping him alive.


	10. Chapter 9

As her collectors brought her more souls to sustain her body, Kikyo pondered the mystery of the Doctor Suikotsu.

(Scene Change)

Nightfall came.

Kenshiro and the others were sitting around the campfire.

Shippo and the girls were already asleep.

"Kenshiro." said Inuyasha "Let me take over the watch. Get some rest."

Kenshiro shook his head "I don't need rest."

"Come on." Miroku tried to reason "You can't stay awake forever. Besides, I don't think the Band of Seven is gonna attack any time soon."

At the mention of the Band of Seven, Kenshiro stiffened "You better be right. Anyway, I saw Koa defeat Kyokotsu. Sesshomaru defeated the poison master Mukotsu. And Inuyasha dealt with Ginkotsu."

Inuyasha nodded "I doubt he could've survived a direct blow from the Wind Scar."

"So that means that 3 of the 7 have been defeated. That leaves Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and 2 others. They're bound to be much more cautious now." Miroku pointed out

Kenshiro nodded "And a lot more dangerous. So before the remaining 4 regroup and attack us, I'm gonna make the first move. I'm gonna slaughter those bastards before they even _think_ about laying a hand on Kagome and the others. There's tons of ways to track them. According to Koga and Inuyasha, they reek of dead bodies and graveyard soil. And each of those bastards have Shikon jewel shards keeping them alive. I won't rest until I know that Kagome is safe, and the Ryuuga is stained with the blood of every last one of them."

Inuyasha looked at him intently ' _He seems a little more bloodthirsty now, but it looks like he's getting better after what happened.'_

 _(Scene Change)_

Morning came.

They were heading in the direction in which Kagome sensed a sacred jewel shards.

This lead them to Suikotsu "Well, we finally found you."

Suikotsu looked at them in confusion "Who are you?"

Kenshiro glared at him "Drop the act. You're one of the Band of Seven."

This would've continued if they hadn't noticed smoke coming from the village.

Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and the rebuilt Ginkotsu were confronted by Kikyo "These men are three members of the Band of Seven."

"Lady Kikyo!" a voice shouted as Suikotsu ran up to her "What on Earth is this?!"

"So this is where you've been." Jakotsu muttered "Geez, you sure made it difficult for us to find you, Suikotsu."

Renkotsu nodded "Come on, Suikotsu. We came all this way to get you. You should be more grateful.

Suikotsu just looked at them, nothing but true fear in his eyes, as images of six beings flash through his mind "Who are you, and what could you possibly want with me?"

Kikyo looked on in confusion ' _He really isn't lying. But then what is going on?'_

Kenshiro and the others arrived in the village, and found Kikyo and Suikotsu being confronted by the members of the Band of Seven.

Kikyo looked at them "Inuyasha, Kenshiro. I see you've come to the northern lands as well."

Kenshiro nodded "We have, Lady Kikyo. But what are you doing here?"

Renkotsu raised an eyebrow when he saw them "You're all still alive. I must admit I'm impressed."

Kenshiro's eyes widened in fury when he laid eyes on them "Inuyasha, get Ginkotsu and that sick freak, Jakotsu. That bastard Renkotsu is mine." He changed the Ryuuga into a scythe, preparing to charge at him.

In response, Renkotsu drank from his gourd and spat fire at them, which Kenshiro easily was immune to. But then Ginkotsu sent out steel wires and set them ablaze.

Not wanting to make the same mistake, Kenshiro quickly formed the Ryuuga into a staff, and activated his Dragon Tsunami, the combined water and wind powers forming a hurricane vortex, freeing Kagome and the others before they got burned.

In the meantime, Jakotsu closed in on Suikotsu and Kikyo "Now, don't try and resist, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu glared at them "I don't know who you or your friends are, but you've come after me for some unfathomable reason. So then kill me and leave everybody else alone! Why attack the whole village?"

Jakotsu sighed "How long are you gonna keep this up, Suikotsu? Hurry up and snap out of it already! Otherwise I'll kill you for real!" And he used the Jakotsuto to attack Suikotsu, but Kikyo countered with a sacred arrow, which Jakotsu barely avoided.

Renkotsu then turned Ginkotsu's cannons on them and fired, knocking Kikyo unconscious, and several of her souls to leave her.

Jakotsu then turned his sights on some of the village children, but Suikotsu took the hit for them.

Something inside Suikotsu then awakened, and his shard turned completely black, as noticed by Kagome and Kikyo.

Suikotsu then took one of the children by the throats.

Kenshiro intervened at the last second, saving the children "Who and what are you?"

Suikotsu chuckled darkly "I am Suikotsu of the Band of Seven."

"Damn you, Suikotsu."

"That ridiculous do-gooder physician. He held me back for far too long."

"I don't know what the he'll you're going on about, but I do know I was right about you belonging to those pieces of scum."

Renkotsu then tossed a pair of tiger-claws, which Suikotsu then attached to his hands "So then, I seem to remember you asking to do battle with me. Well, you're about to get your wish."

In response, Kenshiro formed the Ryuuga into a set of triple-bladed claws of his own, and got into a battle stance "What? Are those claws all you've got going for you? You're gonna need a hell of a lot more then that to beat me, you Band of Seven scum."

Suikotsu glared at him "You better show more respect than that!"

He charged at Kenshiro, who easily dodged and clawed Suikotsu in the face, but he quickly rebounded "You're a quick one, aren't you?"

Kenshiro snarled at him "You're gonna die here and now."

The two fought evenly matched, neither gaining the upper hand.

Eventually, Suikotsu found an opening and kicked Kenshiro to the ground, before he held his claws at Kenshiro's throat "It's over."

His eyes drifted to the children from before, and something inside of him snapped, sending him into turmoil.

Seeing this, Ginkotsu closed in on him, charging towards Kikyo.

Kenshiro attempted to help her, but Suikotsu prevented her from doing so.

Inuyasha wanted to go, but was stalled by Renkotsu.

Kilala charged in and distracted Renkotsu, allowing Inuyasha to get to Kikyo, saving her from Ginkotsu.

Sensing something off from Suikotsu, most likely due to the barrier of Mount Hakurei, Renkotsu and the others retreated.

Inuyasha would've fired a Wind Scar at them, but Ginkotsu prevented him from doing so.

For some reason though, Kikyo was unable to move.

Kenshiro noticed that her soul collectors were unable to reach her.

"We have to get Kikyo away from here." said Kagome

Inuyasha nodded in agreement "I'll carry her."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha moved Kikyo a distance away from the sacred barrier of Mount Hakurei, allowing her to be resupplied with souls "Inuyasha…?"

Kenshiro smiled "We brought you away from the village. Your soul collectors couldn't reach you."

"What happened to them? Those accursed men who possess the defiled sacred jewel shards."

"They retreated. They took Suikotsu with them."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed "I see. Kagome, you must have seen it. The sacred jewel shard in Suikotsu's neck."

Kagome nodded "I did. I saw the pure shard become defiled."

Kikyo nodded "It's because of this land. The land is wicked. It does not allow anyone with a demonic aura to approach. It is because Mount Hakurei is purifying the air of the areas that surround it."

"I've heard of Mount Hakurei before." said Miroku "It's a sacred mountain which absolves and cleanses criminals."

"The man known as Doctor Suikotsu was able to live here, because deep down inside, he had a pure, untainted heart."

"But his other personality, the Suikotsu who belonged to the Band of Seven, finally surfaced." Kagome added "So he wasn't able to stay here."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "So the reason they stopped fighting and retreated was because they were too close to Mount Hakurei."

Kikyo nodded "Mount Hakurei is indeed too pure."

"Let's go check it out. I'm curious." said Miroku

Kikyo then informed them that she was unable to get close to Mount Hakurei, because of her demonic aura from her soul collectors.

(Scene Change)

By morning, they were headed towards Mount Hakurei.

(Scene Change)

The Band of Seven met up with Kohaku, and prepared to meet up with their leader, Bankotsu, who was currently in the middle of writing a vengeance letter to the lord of the castle whose men had slain him and his comrades.

Or at least attempting to.

Kohaku appeared behind him "Bankotsu, sir. I have brought you your friends."

Bankotsu looked back and waved as Jakotsu and the others approached.

"So big brother, we're all back together at last." said Renkotsu

Bankotsu shook his head "Not all of us. Kyokotsu and Mukotsu were killed. It couldn't be helped. Now, Renkotsu. You're the smart one, so you can write."

Renkotsu nodded "Write what, exactly?"

"Let's see. The time has come to settle old scores. Our vengeance will know no bounds. So prepare to die. Or something to that effect."

Jakotsu grinned "Do we get to kill people?"

"Remember that castle? The inhabitants of that castle are the deceitful bastards who chopped our heads off."

"I'm glad they haven't been wiped out by some other lord over the years."

"Otherwise my companion might not still be there."

J"You mean they still have it?"

"And now I'll show them how it's used."

Renkotsu handed him the paper "Big brother, will this do?"

Bankotsu read over it "Let's see. Kohaku! Take this letter to the castle for me. Give it to the lord himself."

"Why me?" asked Kohaku

"You are a ninja aren't you?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

Kohaku said nothing. He just took the letter and took off.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others arrived at the foot of Mount Hakurei.

Miroku looked at the barrier "It's exactly as Lady Kikyo said it was."

Shippo and Kilala were feeling weak from the aura of the mountain.

Inuyasha was unable to get more than a few feet writhing the sacred barrier.

Kenshiro looked at the mountain in curiosity "Weird. I don't anything."

Miroku nodded "The barrier is probably intended to protect this sacred place. The barrier is most likely powerful enough to purify any evil. Since Ryu is a descendent of Midoriko, it must accept her genes in him. Strange, though, that I should feel it too. A monk untainted by any trace of evil."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, and nodded.

They grabbed onto Miroku, and prepared to drag him through the barrier, before he freed himself and ran away from them.

"Looks like somebody's not as pure as they thought." Inuyasha muttered

Kenshiro snorted "I could've told you that without some barrier."

Miroku ignored the comments and turned to them "Hey, wait. I just had an idea. Perhaps Naraku is taking advantage of this barrier, and is using it to prevent himself from being detected."

Kenshiro shook his head "Not possible. Naraku is pure evil. He'd be purified the very second he takes one step on the mountain."

Inuyasha nodded "There's no way he could survive here. So, what do we do now? We know that Naraku's not here."

"Simple. We track down the Band of Seven. We find them, they'll lead us to Naraku. We know Naraku is connected to them somehow. Once we find them, we capture them, and interrogate them to find out where Naraku is."

He then noticed Miroku quickly walking away "Well then, let's leave this place quickly. Shippo and Kilala seem to be in great pain."

Kagome stared at his back "You think that's true?"

Sango snorted "Please. He's the only one in pain around here."

Kenshiro nodded "He's probably as impure as Naraku. Though that didn't stop Sango from falling for him."

He dodged a blow from Hiraikotsu, noticing the blush spreading across Sango's cheeks.

(Scene Change)

The group entered the village near the castle, when an old man flagged them down "Hey! What're you doing? Don't you know that if you folk like you wander around here, the men from the castle will capture you! All the able-bodied people in this area have forcibly been taken to the castle, and there's no exception for travelers."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I don't know. But it seems that a warning note was sent to the lord of the castle. It said that the castle treasure would be taken."

"What do you mean by castle treasure?" asked Inuyasha

The old man shrugged "No one really know for sure. But never mind all that. You all better hide out somewhere."

A horse was heard, and the old man's eyes widened "Oh no! The general from the castle!"

The general approached them "You there! Identify yourselves!"

"We're just harmless travelers." Miroku lied

"Don't take me for a fool. I'm amazed that demons would dare to wander within our borders in broad daylight."

Kenshiro glared "What's your problem?"

His glare intensified when he noticed the general grab his spear "You are an impertinent one. But there won't be a second chance. Leave this are immediately!" and he rode away on his horse

Kenshiro looked at the old man "What's his problem?"

The old man looked at him "Do you know about the Band of Seven?"

Kenshiro stiffened with anger "What about them?"

"The warrior we just met was responsible for executing the Band of Seven. That man is a devil. If you go anywhere near the castle now, you're done for."

Kenshiro said nothing.

As this happened, the rest of the Band of the Seven were making their way towards the castle, as Bankotsu recalled the events leading to their deaths, and recalled that before his death, he had killed 999 men, deciding to even things up, and went ahead to the castle, slaughtering the guards in front of the door, before he confronted the lord "Ah, there you are. Did you get my letter?"

The lord looked at him in fear "But what about my guards?"

Bankotsu blinked "Oh right. I think they're a little hung up right now. Anyway…"

"Wait!" The lord pleaded "Just listen! You've come to reclaim the great halberd, have you not?"

Bankotsu smiled as he walked over to it "Hey, it's my Banryu!" and he easily picked it up, much to the surprise and fear of the lord.

It require three strong men to carry it to the castle, yet Bankotsu easily picked it up with one hand.

Bankotsu took the cloth off Banryu, revealing its blade "You polished it, huh?"

The lord nodded "Look, I don't care if you are a specter. Will you serve me? Be my new general, and together we shall conquer this land."

"Hey. Are you sure you read my letter? 'No bounds. Our vengeance will know no bounds.' Or something like that. Oh, by the way, 1000." and he slashed the Banryu at them.

(Scene Change)

Renkotsu and the others were enjoying the slaughter, when they noticed the general and the castle men returning.

Bankotsu emerged "You two, step aside."

Jakotsu grinned "You got your companion back."

"And it's time to test it out."

The general saw Bankotsu and his eyes narrowed "Him again!"

"Hey there. It's been awhile."

"Damn you! What did you do with our lord?"

"1000. Our heads were chopped off, if you recall. So I returned the favor. Are you ready to follow your lord?"

Enraged, the men charged, but Bankotsu easily slaughtered them all.

(Scene Change)

Kagome sensed a jewel shard, while Inuyasha smelled gunpowder and blood.

At the castle, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were discussing about the slaughter, and how Inuyasha would follow the scent of blood to them.

This was interrupted by Koga appearing in the form of a cyclone "I assume you're the Band of Seven."

Bankotsu chuckled "Well, I see the wolf gets here before the dog or the dragon."

Koga's glare intensified "Quit acting so smug! I know for a fact that you're in cahoots with Naraku! So tell me where he is and I'll let you live."

The casual chatter over this between Jakotsu and Bankotsu caused Koga to snap, so he drew his Shiroga, easily dodging strikes from Jakotsu and Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu picked up Banryu and smirked "You're a fast one, aren't you? It must be because of the Shikon jewel shards and Ryu scales in your legs. That reminds me, Naraku asked me if I would take those for him."

The clash began. Shiroga against Banryu. Koga's sword proved formidable, matching Banryu blow for blow, even with it's smaller size, before Kenshiro arrived and attacked Bankotsu with the Ryuuga in its halberd form "Found you."

Bankotsu smirked "I take it you're Kenshiro."

"Damn it Kenshiro!" Koga muttered "He was my opponent!"

Kenshiro snorted "Shut it. Deal with the metal one or the weird one. Leave Renkotsu and Bankotsu to me."

Bankotsu smirked "So you're Kenshiro. Are you a strong one?"

Kenshiro glared at him "I take it you're Bankotsu."

"I am. It's about time they arrived."

At that moment, Inuyasha and the others arrived "You bastards have been causing enough trouble around here. We're gonna send you all back to your graves."

"Same here. I'm going to avenge the deaths of our brothers, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Bankotsu "Be careful Kenshiro! The one with the halberd has 3 jewel shards in his neck!"

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "3? Oh this is gonna be fun."

Bankotsu nodded "They belonged to Mukotsu and Kyokotsu."

Koga scoffed "I kinda wondered why you were so feisty. So that's why."

Kenshiro glared at Bankotsu "Reviving a bunch of no good murderous bastards like you is definitely Naraku's doing."

Bankotsu nodded "And he told us to use the power of the Shikon jewel shards to kill every last one of you."

"Just try it, if you can." and he charged.

The two clashed evenly, matching each other blow for blow. Bankotsu's Banryu against Kenshiro Ryuuga in its halberd form, neither one gaining the upper hand.

Koga protected Kagome from Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, who realized that Kagome could see the jewel shards he had taken and not given to Bankotsu.

Miroku clashed with Suikotsu, while Sango and Inuyasha fought Jakotsu.

Kenshiro and Bankotsu continued their clash, Kenshiro trying and failing to get information about Naraku's whereabouts.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and his group were entering Mount Hakurei, with Rin having to drag Jaken towards the mountain, but failing. Sesshomaru had finally found his limit in the sacred barrier, and turned back.

Rin, however, saw Kohaku and took off after him, and Jaken being unable to go after her.

Rin followed Kohaku into a cave, but was forced to leave when Kohaku was confronted by several demons.

(Scene Change)

The brawl at the castle continued.

During this, the Saimyosho appeared.

Seeing that this had to be finished quickly, Kenshiro charged one of his strongest attacks "See you in hell, Bankotsu! **Dragon Cyclone!"** and the attack closed in on him, forcing him to block it with Banryu, as Ginkotsu's steel wire wrapped around him.

When it was over, the building behind was ripped to shreds, and Bankotsu had shielded himself with Banryu, and was angered "Damn. You put a scar on my Banryu. Good job, Ginkotsu. You saved me." He looked at the Saimyosho "Alright already! Kenshiro, that's all I have time for today."

But Renkotsu fired on Kagome, but Kilala saved her.

Kagome almost fell into a chasm, but Kenshiro saved her.

The Band of Seven retreated after that.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha attempted to go after them, but a rock formation appeared in front of them before crumbling, revealing _he who shall not be named_ "Inuyasha, Kenshiro… It's been awhile."

Kenshiro eyes narrowed "Naraku…"

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru reunited with Jaken and Rin. After hearing about how Kohaku saved Rin from demons _behind_ the sacred barrier _,_ Sesshomaru finally figured out Naraku's little trick.

(Scene Change)

At the castle, Naraku chuckled "Well, I must give you credit for coming this far."

Kagome sensed something "This demon puppet is different from the others."

Using the power of the Shiroga, Koga charged one of his attacks " **Lightning slash!"** and the demonic blast of lightning blew the puppet to bits, before Koga took off after the Band of Seven.

Inuyasha was about to go after him, when Kenshiro stopped him "There's something weird about the demon puppet."

Kagome nodded "It seems clean."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"It seems pure. Like the barrier around Mount Hakurei."

(Scene Change)

Koga was chasing after the Band of Seven, but had lost their scent, and came across the sacred barrier of Mount Hakurei.

(Scene Change)

The Band of Seven made their way through the barrier, where they encountered Kanna and Kohaku, who showed them an image of Sesshomaru.

Kanna informed Bankotsu that the Banryu could become much stronger.

Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu and understood "Oh, now I get it. Hey Renkotsu. Time to hand them over."

"What do you mean?" Renkotsu lied.

Bankotsu pointed Banryu at him "I knew all along. You took Shikon jewel shards from that girl Kagome and hid them from me. If you prefer, I could cut them out of your neck. It's your choice."

Renkotsu decided to choose his life "Please don't be angry big brother. I've been meaning to give them to you all along."

He threw the shards to Bankotsu, who caught them "That's a wise decision Renkotsu. You are smart after all. However, do not make any more mistakes."

Renkotsu nodded.

Bankotsu then sent Jakotsu and Suikotsu after Sesshomaru, and stuck the jewel shards in Banryu.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha had come up with an unusual plan to find Naraku: to search for the water and flowers that had the same scent as Naraku's puppet. As for the Band of Seven, they were bound to show up eventually.

(Scene Change)

This plan was not going well in the slightest.

Sango and Kilala were were flying around Mount Hakurei, but had to retreat when Kilala hit the barrier, meaning that they couldn't get any closer.

"How'd it go?" asked Kenshiro

Sango shook her head "The barrier is even stronger than before."

"One thing's for sure." said Inuyasha "Naraku's close by. No question about it. Which means we have to check every water way around the mountain."

(Scene Change)

Later, they came across a village, hearing a rather interesting conversation "I heard you mention something about sacred ground. You mind filling us in?"

The boy pointed towards the lake "You see out there, near the center if the lake? There's an island which is forbidden to common folk. The duty of village headman has been passed down through the males in my family. Only these select few have been allowed to set foot on the island to tend to Saint Hakushin and his temple."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "Saint Hakushin?"

The boy, Shintaro, nodded "He was a wise monk who lived over 100 years ago. He became a living Buddha, and is enshrined in a temple on the island."

"A phenomenon called Sokushinbutsu." explained Miroku "A monk of great virtue meditates and fasts until his death. Eventually, his body mummifies, and it is then that he attains nirvana."

"So we're talking about a dried up old prune of a monk." Inuyasha muttered

Kenshiro smacked him on the head "Watch it. You'll regret that."

"You said your father hasn't returned home from his journey?" Kagome asked softly

Shintaro nodded "He's been gone over 2 weeks. It started when a strange light fell on the island. Father said he was concerned about the temple."

"Naraku." Kenshiro muttered.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement

"Shintaro, you cannot solve this on your own." said one of Shintaro's older sisters

Shintaro shook his head "I know. But our father always told me to take care of things if anything ever happened to him."

Kenshiro looked him "I heard the villagers mentioning something about a curse."

Shintaro suddenly grew angry "The villagers are mistaken! Father protected the village all his life. So there has to be a reason for his failure to return."

Kagome turned to Kenshiro and the others "Let's check it out."

Kenshiro nodded "Something doesn't sound right about that island."

Shintaro smiled "Thank you. I will guide you across the lake to the island. The are is always shrouded in mist, and it's dangerous if you don't know your way there."

"Please take good care of our dear younger brother." said one of his sisters

"Our brother Shintaro is the only male born to our family." said another

Miroku then started doing his thing "That must be a very deep concern for you."

Kenshiro and Inuyasha looked at each other ' _And here we go.'_

Kenshiro then looked at Shintaro "I apologize for what he's about to do."

Miroku took one of the sister's hands in his "If you'll oblige me, I will be more than willing to help you and your sisters bare some male offspring."

WHACK!

Next thing Miroku knew, he had a Hiraikotsu on his head.

"I don't know. Are you sure we can put our brother's safety in your hands?" asked one

Kenshiro shrugged "You're not the first one to ask that, and you certainly won't be the last."

(Scene Change)

The aura from Hijiri island was considerably effective on Shippo and Kilala.

"Hey, about the barrier around Mount Hakurei. Who do you think created it?" asked Kagome

Sango nodded "Someone or something had to have raised the sacred barrier. Strange though. It's the _opposite_ of anything Naraku would typically use."

Shintaro pointed to a piece of land in the distance "That's Hijiri island. Be very careful. There are craggy rocks everywhere. If the boat strikes an outcropping…" He was cut off when that exactly happened."

"Thanks for the warning." Kenshiro muttered sarcastically as he carried Kagome on his back, and Shintaro over his shoulder to the island "I can feel the barrier. It's like the thing around Mount Hakurei."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement "Not as strong though."

When they arrived on the island, they found the island occupied by flowers.

Inuyasha took a whiff and his eyes narrowed "Now I'm sure of it. It's these flowers. They smell just like Naraku's demon puppet."

"There never used to be flowers like this growing around here." Shintaro muttered

Inuyasha and Kenshiro suddenly found something in the mist "What is that?"

"It's the temple of the wise one." explained Shintaro as he ran to the temple ' _It's destroyed! But how?'_ He suddenly tripped on something, sending him crashing to the ground. He looked back, and was horrified when he realized what it was: his father's corpse, reduced to bones "His father came here only 2 weeks ago. He couldn't have been reduced to bones in such a short time."

"Perhaps one of Naraku's demons did this." Miroku suggested

Inuyasha nodded "Now I'm almost positive of it. What is it that makes this island so special?"

Kagome's eyes widened "I sense a Shikon jewel shard!"

"Damn! It's about time you showed up! Making me wait so long in here." a voice muttered angrily as they doors to the temple were blasted open "This place makes even a human like me feel sick."

Kenshiro eyes narrowed "Bankotsu. It was a trap. Was this your doing?"

Bankotsu scoffed "Don't look at me. I was only told to wait here. Nothing more than that."

"Be careful around him Kenshiro!" Kagome warned "Banryu has sacred jewel shards in it!"

Bankotsu smirked "That's right. It got scarred during our little match the other day. So I used the jewel shards to repair it. Now, let's finish this off Kenshiro!"

Wasting no time, Kenshiro quickly transformed the Ryuuga into its halberd form to combat the Banryu "This time I'll kill you!"

The two clashed, but the jewel shards in Banryu gave Bankotsu the upper hand.

Inuyasha tried to help by using the Wind Scar, but found the demonic energy of the Tessaiga was being purified by Hijiri island.

Kenshiro found that even with the Ryuuga's halberd form, he was outmatched by the empowered Banryu.

Realizing what he had to do, Shintaro ran to the temple, begging for the Saint to help Kenshiro, but found that the body of Saint Hakushin wasn't there.

Bankotsu slashed at Kenshiro, landing a deep gash on his right arm, sending him crashing to the ground.

But Kenshiro wouldn't give up. He was determined to beat Bankotsu to protect Kagome, and charged at Bankotsu once more.

(Scene Change)

Kagome and Miroku were investigating the temple, and theorized that Naraku had stolen the body of Saint Hakushin for his spiritual power, and when Shintaro's father found out, he tried to stop Naraku, but was killed.

With this new information, Miroku used Shippo's demonic power to locate the core of the barrier around the island, and found that the barrier was being erected by a vajra once wielded by the Saint.

Eventually, the combined powers of Shintaro, with his father's staff, and Miroku were able to destroy the barrier, cancelling out the purification effect.

Seeing this, Kenshiro placed a Ryu scale on the Ryuuga, increasing its power, and charged at Bankotsu once more, and unleashed one of his most powerful attacks " **Dragon Cyclone!"** and it charged at Bankotsu, overpowering his counterattack, the Dragon Hammer, sending both reeling back.

Bankotsu used his Banryu to throw himself into the air, and charged a lightning attack " **Dragon Thunder!** Even I can't predict where the lightning will strike!"

Kenshiro destroyed a large portion of the attack with his Dragon Cyclone, but still took a great deal of damage from the magnitude of the attack.

The island was in ruins, flames or lightning bolts everywhere.

Kenshiro opened his eyes and coughed up some blood. He looked around to find his friends unconscious "Sango… Shippo… Kilala… Kagome!"

Kagome was lying unconscious, after protecting Shintaro from a lightning blast.

Slowly, Kenshiro tried to reach her, but he collapsed "Kagome… Kagome… Bankotsu… you wretch… how dare you… hurt Kagome… I will… make you… suffer."

Bankotsu stood in front of him and smirked "Don't say I didn't warn you. I was telling the truth when I said I couldn't predict where my Dragon Thunder would fall. You lie there, little worm. I'll hack you and your sword to pieces!" And he prepared to kill Kenshiro, who summoned enough strength to block the strike "This is… between us… I won't let you… hurt Kagome… or my friends…" He slowly recovered thanks to the Ryu scaled imbedded in his body, and the Ryu kimono healing him, and began relentlessly attacking Bankotsu "Bastard! You didn't have to get Kagome or the others involved!"

Bankotsu scoffed "Quit being so naive. Is doesn't work for you. You're dead!" and he launched the Dragon Hammer at Kenshiro, who countered with the Dragon Current.

"I'll take you down even if it kills me." Kenshiro snarled "Time to kick things up a notch! **Dragon Magma!"** the fire and earth dragons combined into a lava dragon and shot out towards Bankotsu, overpowering the Dragon Hammer and engulfing Bankotsu.

Or it would've, if the sacred vajra hadn't appeared and blocked the attack, before its purifying effects healed Kagome and the others.

Seeing this, Bankotsu smirked "I take it he wants me to finish you off quickly. I have to admit it bothers me that he doesn't have faith in my abilities." and he charged at the weakened Kenshiro, preparing to use Banryu to end it, before Kagome struck him in the arm with a sacred arrow, reducing his arm to bone.

Suddenly, the vajra began glowing, and Bankotsu disappeared in a bright light.

"Kenshiro!" Kagome ran over to him "Are you alright?"

Kenshiro nodded "I'll live, but now what? Bankotsu clearly isn't our only problem."

"The vajra seems to have disappeared."

"Do you think it helped Bankotsu escape?" asked Sango

"Most likely."

Shintaro looked at the shrine "I don't understand. What happened to Saint Hakushin? He's gone. Where do you think he could've disappeared to?"

Kenshiro shook his head.

(Scene Change)

Bankotsu appeared in a castle where he was greeted by Kohaku and Kanna, who picked up the vajra and brought it to the mummy of Saint Hakushin.

(Scene Change)

"Father's gone?" asked one of Shintaro's sisters

"He died protecting the temple?" asked another

Shintaro nodded sadly "Saint Hakushin disappeared from the island because of a demon known as Naraku. I believe father died in a battle with this demon." He handed them the bundle of bones "Our father's bones are in here."

"We will give him a proper funeral and lay his bones to rest." Miroku consoled them

Kenshiro nodded "It's the least we could do."

(Scene Change)

Koga's men found him in a cave behind a waterfall, and began devouring a boar he had killed.

Koga was trying to devise a plan to get through the barrier, and track down the Band of Seven.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru's group continued into the mountain, with Sesshomaru certain that Naraku's schemes were in their final stages.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others were at the foot of Mount Hakurei, with Shippo and Kilala being weakened by the purification barrier.

"Miroku, are you absolutely sure that Naraku is hiding behind Mount Hakurei?" asked Kenshiro

"I'm not entirely certain, but I'm positive that Saint Hakushin is the one creating this barrier." replied Miroku

Sango nodded "Well, it does make sense, because the Saint protected Bankotsu, one of Naraku's men."

"I would've thought that a massive evil like Naraku wouldn't be able to enter a sacred place like that." Inuyasha muttered

Kenshiro nodded "Once inside, though, there's no better place to hide. Think of those who hunt him. Koga, lord Sesshomaru, lady Kikyo, and us. None of us can go to Mount Hakurei."

Sango looked at Miroku "Let's not waste any more time, Miroku."

"We've decided that Sango and I will go survey Mount Hakurei. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kenshiro, you stay here." Miroku told them

Kenshiro and Kagome looked at each other "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't you worry about a thing. From this point on, I won't have a spare moment to caress Sango's enticing body."

Kenshiro looked at him blankly "Then what the **** are you doing right now?"

WHACK!

"I'll show you enticing!" Sango snapped

"I'm not worried about that." said Kagome

"I am." Kenshiro muttered

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't even know what's at Mount Hakurei."

Sango nodded "Inuyasha can't get past the barrier, and him and Kenshiro and necessary if the Band of Seven try to attack you."

Kenshiro looked at them "Just check around, but don't take any unnecessary risks."

They nodded and took off.

"I don't know about this. You think they'll be alright?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro shrugged "Sango, yes. Miroku, I'm not so sure. Besides, we don't really have much choice except to have faith in them."

The three watched as Miroku and Sango disappeared into the mist…


	11. Chapter 10

Koga and his wolves were circling the base of Mount Hakurei, but he was having no luck breaking through the barrier.

But unknown to them, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu were hiding behind the barrier, waiting to strike.

Ginkotsu fired his cannons from behind the barrier, sending Koga crashing to the ground.

They then emerged from the barrier.

Koga drew his Shiroga, preparing to attack.

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango were traveling along the mountain path. Miroku was in turmoil. His attempts at groping Sango were constantly being foiled, due to the purification barrier around the mountain.

Poor Miroku…

(Scene Change)

Koga took a battle stance as Ginkotsu advanced on him.

"So you were hiding behind the barrier." Koga snarled

Renkotsu nodded "We certainly were. We've been right in front of you this whole time."

"Looks like our search around the mountain wasn't in vain after all. I'm surprised you showed yourselves, though."

Ginkotsu grunted.

Renkotsu chuckled "I suppose you would be. Would you like to know why we did so? Because of your Shikon jewel shards!"

Ginkotsu fired his cannons at Koga, who easily leapt out of the way, but felt his knee buckle as he landed ' _This is trouble. He got my legs on the very first shot. I've got to put an end to this fast! Those two are just like Kyokotsu, resurrected through the power of the Shikon jewel shards. If I can just get their jewel shards, then I can defeat them!_ You two are going back to the grave!"

Ginkotsu then started back through the barrier, much to Koga's ire "You're taking off?"

Renkotsu smirked "It's not what it looks like. We're still going to destroy you, but from a safe distance." And they disappeared from behind the barrier.

From behind the barrier, Ginkotsu fired his cannons at Koga, who dodged the blasts or slashed through them with the Shiroga " _I have to find a way to lure them out of the barrier!"_

(Scene Change)

Miroku's _situation_ was not getting better.

And the worst part was that now, Sango was getting suspicious.

(Scene Change)

Koga was getting nowhere with Ginkotsu and Renkotsu.

And now, Renkotsu was adding flaming steel wires to the assault.

The backlash of one of the explosions hit him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Slowly, Koga stood as he got an idea ' _That's it!'_

Ginkotsu fired off two rockets, which exploded into fireworks, fell to the ground, and detonated around, Koga, who was caught in the middle.

When Koga didn't emerge from the smoke, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu emerged from the barrier, but found nothing "He must've been blown to bits."

"Not so lucky, bastard!" a voice called out, as Koga emerged from the rocks behind them, preventing them from returning to behind the barrier, and charged at them, Shiroga in hand, dodging Renkotsu's fire spit, and slashed at Renkotsu, deeming wounding him, just barely missing the shard in his neck.

"Ren… kotsu…" Ginkotsu growled

"That thing can talk?!" Ginta and Hakkaku screamed from behind a rock.

"How dare you…" Ginkotsu growled "Damn you to hell!" and he tried to blow Koga to bits using his cannons, which detonated on him.

It turned out that Koga had stuffed his cannons with the armor he had ripped off from Renkotsu, but he survived.

Ginkotsu turned to Renkotsu and grunted.

Renkotsu's eyes widened "Are you really gonna use those, Ginkotsu?"

More cannonballs were rolled out from Ginkotsu's sides. Bombs and guns were rolled out pointing at Koga.

Then he fired.

But Koga dodged "Nice guns, lousy aim! I'm right here!"

Ginkotsu grunted and began vibrating, as he ejected his upper torso from his tank body and flew toward Koga. Steel wires were released and tangled around Koga, who dodged as Ginkotsu fired at him.

Koga then got a grip on the steel wires and jumped towards Ginkotsu, as he twisted his legs around Ginkotsu's neck and sent him crashing to the ground.

Koga jumped towards the ground before Ginkotsu made impact, and glared at Renkotsu "Looks like you're the last one."

"I will not allow Renkotsu to be killed…" Ginkotsu released something from his neck and self-exploded, destroying himself and his body.

The whole area was confronted by a blinding explosion.

(Scene Change)

Sensing something, Kenshiro looked into the distance.

"What's wrong Kenshiro?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro didn't reply. He stared for a moment and looked at Kagome "Come on. Let's go. I'll explain on the way."

Kagome climbed on his back, and they took off.

(Scene Change)

Having finally had enough, Miroku made one last attempt at groping Sango, which was foiled.

Now Sango wanted answers.

Miroku was in for a world of hurt.

(Scene Change)

As this happened, Sesshomaru's group was confronted by Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

Sesshomaru engaged Jakotsu in a sword duel.

(Scene Change)

A wounded Renkotsu made his way from the battlefield, having been given Ginkotsu's jewel shard shortly before he died, and used it to heal the wound he got from Koga's Shiroga.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others made their way towards the battlefield "Koga!"

Ginta and Hakkaku turned and looked at them, tears in their eyes "Koga… Koga is…"

Koga was lying unconscious under a big piece of metal.

"His legs were injured in the attack." explained Hakkaku "He wasn't able to get away."

Kenshiro lifted up the piece of metal off of Koga "Listen, I know Koga. He wouldn't die in a place like this. At least not before he got Naraku. Come on Koga! Get up!" He repeatedly slapped Koga across the face.

Slowly, Koga opened his eyes "Damnit… One… Got away on me…"

Kenshiro shook his head as he slung Koga's arm over his shoulder "At least you're alive."

Koga chuckled before he passed out again, with Ginta and Hakkaku following soon after.

Kenshiro glared beyond the barrier "Band of Seven… Naraku… We're coming for you."

(Scene Change)

Kikyo travelled through the woods surrounding the mountain, her thoughts consumed with Naraku and his presence at Mount Hakurei.

But Kikyo wasn't alone in the forest.

Up the path, Bankotsu was mourning for his fallen comrades with sake, before picking up Banryu and resuming his journey.

On the path, Kikyo crossed paths with Bankotsu, sensing the jewel shards in his throat and in Banryu.

Bankotsu walked passed her and stopped "Woman. Are you the one they call Kikyo?"

"And you are with the Band of Seven?" Kikyo question evenly

Bankotsu scoffed and kept walking, before Kikyo stopped him "What do you want of me?"

"Just curious. You're supposed to kill me, are you not?" Asked Kikyo

Bankotsu chuckled "I don't know. Naraku never gave me orders to do so. I've heard the rumors about you. Still, I'd never have guessed you'd be so beautiful. You want to take me on, do you? Alright, let's do it. I accept your challenge."

They had a stare down.

"I want to know what it is you're after. Why do you continue to kill, even after being resurrected? What reason could you possibly have for doing so?" Kikyo questioned

Bankotsu shrugged "Now that's a strange questioned. I don't need any reason for killing people. I have always been this way, before my death and after being revived."

Kikyo lowered her bow "In the world we live in, it's sometimes necessary to kill in order to survive. But you died once. So why not stop your evil wrongdoings?"

Bankotsu scoffed "I'm a mercenary through and through. And what I do is thoroughly enjoyable. People talk about heaven and hell all the time. But once a mortal is dead, that's the end of it. I have no interests in the so-called other worlds. I do as I please with no fear of the afterlife."

Kikyo glared at him "You say that to convince yourself, don't you. It's pathetic. Trying to make excuses for your wicked actions."

Bankotsu smirked "I know one thing, Kikyo. Dead people like you and I will probably share the same fate. You should worry about yourself. Don't be so concerned about the choices I make. Well, it doesn't really matter. Let's just both enjoy the time we have here on Earth." and with that, he walked away.

(Scene Change)

As Sesshomaru clashed with Jakotsu, Jaken and Rin tried to escape over a bridge, while they were confronted by Suikotsu.

Using the power of the Ryu scale in his staff, Jaken blasted Suikotsu with fire, scorching Suikotsu and accidentally destroying the bridge, causing them to fall.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru tried to go after them, but was preoccupied with Jakotsu, before he deflected Jakotsu's sword back at him and took off.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Kagome and the others were trying to find a safe place for Koga to recover, so the Band of Seven wouldn't come after the jewel shards in his legs.

(Scene Change)

While Sesshomaru was searching for her, Rin was being cared for by the good personality of Suikotsu.

He brought her back to his village.

But unknown to them, Jakotsu was watching in secret.

But then, Suikotsu suddenly began killing some of the village men, much to the surprise of everyone, including Jakotsu.

Rin tried to get away, but was captured by Jakotsu.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others brought Koga and the other wolf demons to a cave by a river "Even for someone like Koga, he'll be out for a while."

(Scene Change)

Suikotsu was in inner turmoil with his good side, when Jakotsu received a message from the Saimyosho that they were to lure Sesshomaru into the barrier.

He came across Jakotsu and Suikotsu along the mountain path, and easily dodged almost all of the attacks from Jakotsu, but was slightly wounded, due to his abilities being dulled by the barrier.

Jakotsu lunged the sword at him again, cutting the guy on his shoulder, before Sesshomaru impaled him with his claw, and pierced Suikotsu with the Tokijin at the same time.

But both were still alive, due to the jewel shards.

Suikotsu was about to kill Rin, before he was struck in the throat by a sacred arrow, courtesy of Kikyo, sending him crashing to the ground, allowing Rin to get to Sesshomaru.

Kikyo made her way over to Suikotsu, who slowly opened his eyes "Lady Kikyo… It's you…"

Kikyo's eyes widened "Doctor Suikotsu…"

Suikotsu smiled weakly "At last… I have returned… the tainted dark light blocked my way… I couldn't become myself… Lady Kikyo… please remove the sacred jewel shard from my neck… Do that for me… then all will be over… I can rest in peace… my last wish is to be released…"

"You're certain? Do you choose death?" asked Kikyo

"I'm certain… I finally remember what happened… I died before, long ago in the past… I was a physician… Who had sworn to save people's lives… And yet… I had killed someone with my own hands… Looking back, I was probably harder on myself than anyone else would've been… I couldn't forgive myself… I didn't know what to do… That's when it happened… When I heard the voice… Suddenly, it became clear to me… The person who was speaking was me… Myself… Incredible evil lurked in my heart… and that evil made me kill over and over again… Not long after, I met Bankotsu, and joined the Band of Seven, and murder became second-nature to me… I've done some horrible things… My dark side has killed so many… and during it all, the doctor in me was helpless to stop the senseless brutality… no matter how many lives I saved… no matter how I tried to make a difference… my soul has no hope of being redeemed…"

"Doctor Suikotsu, you are not alone in your turmoil. Good and evil coexist in all men who walk the Earth. You must not give in to the dark side."

"You're wrong, Lady Kikyo… I would likely do it all over again if I were able to… I couldn't stop myself… The mere thought of it is unbearable… Please, I beg of you… Lady Kikyo… Release the jewel shard… Give me death and release my tormented soul… Please do this for me… I beg of you…"

Kikyo was about to do so, when Jakotsu's sword violently ripped the jewel shard from his neck, and retreated.

"And so it ends… It's finally over…" and with that, Suikotsu died with a smile on his face.

Kikyo prayed that he rest in peace, and departed.

(Scene Change)

In a cave, Kohaku was being trailed by Miroku and Sango, and came to the outside in the cave.

(Scene Change)

In the cave, Koga slowly opened his eyes, much to the relief of Kagome and the others "What a relief… You were unconscious all night."

Koga nodded weakly "Thanks Kagome, Kenshiro."

They nodded "We're just glad you're alright."

Inuyasha turned and saw something at the entrance to the cave "A Saimyosho. Kenshiro, let's follow it."

Kenshiro nodded and they took off.

But little did they know, they had fallen into Renkotsu's trap.

Kagome and Shippo exited the cave, smelling something and sensing a sacred jewel shard.

That was when an explosion occurred on the other side of the river, causing rocks to rain down, blocking the river.

Smelling something burning, Shippo looked and saw oil washing down the river, setting it ablaze.

(Scene Change)

As this happened, Kenshiro and Inuyasha were pursuing the Saimyosho, when Kenshiro sensed something "I've got a bad feeling about this. Inuyasha, go after the Saimyosho. I'm going back!" and he took off.

(Scene Change)

Renkotsu revealed himself to Kagome "I have filled the river with plenty of oil! You're all trapped!"

Smelling him, Koga attempted to fight, but was too injured.

Kagome prepared to fire a sacred arrow as she noticed that Renkotsu now had 2 jewel shards, but Renkotsu spat fire at her.

It would've hit her dead on, but Kenshiro appeared "Kagome!" and used his body as a shield from the flames, his Ryu kimono protecting him.

Kenshiro took her into the back of the cave and covered her with the top of his kimono "Take this. That bastard Renkotsu really wants me to kill him. First the poison stunt and now this?"

"Kenshiro, you should wear this!" cried Kagome

Kenshiro shook his head "You guys should use it. Koga's too injured to help, so you need the protection."

"Please be careful Kenshiro! Renkotsu is using 2 jewel shards now!"

"Not as many as Bankotsu had." and he charged out of the cave.

Renkotsu was absolutely furious ' _Damn that Kenshiro! What's he doing back already?_ What's wrong?! Too hot for you in that hole?!"

Kenshiro snorted as he drew the Ryuuga "As if! Get ready bastard! I'm coming for your head!"

"What makes you think I'd wait for you!" and he fired his cannon "You won't be able to dodge this in midair!"

Kenshiro blocked the cannonball with his Ryuuga, but it pushed him downwards towards the flames below.

He would've fallen if Kilala hadn't caught him "Thanks Kilala! Now let's go!"

Renkotsu fired another blast, which they dodged.

Kenshiro was sent flying into the rocks by Renkotsu's cannon shooting him continuously.

Renkotsu then turned on Kagome and the others, and entered the cave, thinking they were dead.

This gave Koga the time to hit him with a surprise attack as he went for the jewel shards.

As a last resort, Renkotsu attempted to use several fire bombs to blow them away.

In an attempt to stop him Koga engaged him in a brief scuffle, but stood little chance in his injured state.

"Hey. Miss me?" said a voice as Kenshiro appeared behind him "Koga now!"

Koga kicked Renkotsu out of the cave, before Kenshiro threw himself at Renkotsu and jumped over the flaming river.

Then the fire bombs went off, causing a massive explosion.

"Kenshiro!" Kagome screamed

(Scene Change)

The blast had cleared the river, washing away the oil.

Kagome and the others searched down the river "Kenshiro!"

"I'm sure we'll find him soon!" said Hakkaku "He probably washed up on the river bank!"

"That's it he wasn't blown to bits." Koga muttered

Kagome stopped

"Koga…" Hakkaku warned

Koga turned back "I'm just telling it like it is!"

He stopped when he noticed Kagome crying ' _Kenshiro's Ryu kimono is like his armor. But he wasn't wearing it!_ It's all my fault! Cause he let me wear this!"

Koga tried to comfort her "It's not your fault Kagome! I saw what happened! You didn't want to touch the thing and-" he was cut off when someone hit him from behind on the back of the head.

Koga looked back to find an annoyed Kenshiro glaring at him "Hey Koga, there's this new thing. It's called learning to shut the **** up."

Shippo grinned "You made it out alive!"

"Apparently the Ryuuga has a barrier that protects the wielder in life threatening situations. Plus, it turned out that bastard Renkotsu valued his life more than I figured. He threw the fire bombs away at the last second."

Koga scoffed "That's what I thought he'd do all along. Guys like him are all talk."

"He's nothing without his weapons. Just a guy who spits fire."

"You know that doesn't sound anywhere near as harmless as-" he was cut off.

"Kenshiro!" Kagome screamed as she latched onto his chest, sobbing quietly "I was so worried. Are you really ok? You're not hurt?"

Kenshiro's eyes softened as he held her closer "I'm sorry I worried you so much Kagome. I'm alright, really."

"Koga, are you just gonna walk away?" asked Hakkaku

Koga shrugged "Just this once, I'll turn my back. Kagome's upset enough as it is. But know this Kenshiro, Kagome's my woman."

Kenshiro smirked "One glance should be enough to tell you it's not gonna happen stupid."

"Look who's talking moron. You're all smug just because of one little hug. You're the stupid one here!"

"Whatever you say, dumbass."

Kagome smiled from Kenshiro's chest ' _It's kind of getting hard to cry.'_

Shippo looked on "One stupid guy calling the other one stupid."

"Yeah they're both stupid." muttered Hakkaku

"Dumb as a sack of hammers." Ginta agreed.

Shippo nodded.

Angered, Kenshiro and Koga turned and glared "What was that?!" "Come and say that to my face you fur balls!"

Kagome smiled ' _My tears are drying up.'_

(Scene Change)

Higher up in Mount Hakurei, Miroku and Sango approached the summit and found another cave, in which they sensed tangible evil.

Unknown to them, Kagura was lying in wait for them from inside the cave, with a deadly trap in store for them.

(Scene Change)

An injured Renkotsu made his way down the river ' _Damnit. I failed again. I didn't manage to steal Koga's sacred jewel shards. If word gets out that I'm using Ginkotsu's jewel shard, Bankotsu will kill me for certain. Now what do i do?'_

That was when he noticed something "A Saimyosho." He looked and saw Bankotsu on the other side of a river.

Bankotsu looked at him "Hey Renkotsu. I heard the news from the insects. Our poor friend Ginkotsu bit the dust, did he?"

Renkotsu nodded slowly.

"That's a terrible shame. Especially considering all the time you spent reconstructing him so adeptly. I'm glad about one thing. At least you're still alive. Suikotsu went after Sesshomaru, but now he's dead as well."

"Suikotsu?"

"And you know what that means. There's only you, me and Jakotsu now. Only 3 of us are left. And that's where we stand. I'm going to be depending on you now more than ever. Let's be on our way."

Renkotsu nodded nervously ' _That creep Bankotsu. Didn't he even notice Ginkotsu's jewel shard? It looks like he's got some use for me yet. I guess I got a reprieve this time.'_

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango made their way through the cave ' _The demonic aura is getting even stronger. As I had surmised, the barrier around this sacred mountain has been hiding the source of this evil in its depths.'_

They ran towards a bright light at the end of the path, which opened up a huge shaft.

Miroku and Sango looked up to see a massive horde of demons, along with several Saimyosho.

Sango eliminated several of them with the Hiraikotsu.

"Well who would've thought?" A voice muttered as Kagura appeared "You two mortals have made it this far inside all by yourselves. Then again, Inuyasha and Kenshiro can't come beyond the barrier, can they? You certainly have guts, that much I'll grant you. But you won't make it out of her alive." And she sent more demons after them.

They were quickly eliminated.

Sango tried to attack Kagura, who used her wind to deflect the Hiraikotsu back at her, knocking her unconscious.

Miroku tried to wake her up, to no avail.

Kagura chuckled "How very touching, monk. Unfortunately, you might've lived a little longer if you'd left her."

Miroku's eyes hardened in anger, and he ripped the prayer beads from his arm.

Kagura smirked "You can't use your Wind Tunnel, for fear of the insects' poison."

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Miroku snarled "What meaning does my life have without the woman I deeply care for? I would sacrifice my life for hers!

And he opened the Wind Tunnel, sucking up the demons and the insects, feeling the poison spreading through his body, but not letting up.

He had to protect Sango.

(Scene Change)

Kagome looked at Mount Hakurei ' _Miroku and Sango still aren't back. They've been gone way too long. I hope they're not in any kind of trouble.'_

"Kagome, wait here." Said Kenshiro "Me and Inuyasha are going up the mountain to see what's going on."

Kagome nodded slowly.

Kenshiro looked back "Hey Koga, look after Kagome. We'll be back as soon as we can." And they took off, despite Kagome's protests.

Kenshiro was having no trouble with the barrier, due to only having the spirit of Ryu sealed inside him.

Inuyasha, however, was another story ' _This is a lot worse than I thought it'd be.'_

(Scene Change)

Injured and poisoned, Miroku carried an unconscious Sango away, sucking in several more demons and Saimyosho in the process, before he collapsed.

(Scene Change)

Alone on the road to Mount Hakurei, Jakotsu was whining and shivering, his outfit, having been destroyed in the fight with Sesshomaru, being little protection from the elements.

He encountered a band of traveling merchants, who posthumously provided him with a new kimono.

Bankotsu found him at the massacre, and Jakotsu gave him the jewel shard retrieved from Suikotsu.

Apparently, Bankotsu though of Jakotsu as the only one he could trust.

(Scene Change)

Nightfall came.

Inuyasha was struggling against the power of the barrier "See Kenshiro? I told you I wouldn't be purified!" That was when he fell to his knees, unable to move "Not a word Kenshiro!"

Kenshiro chuckled "It goes without saying."

"Well well, Inuyasha, Kenshiro." A voice taunted as Renkotsu appeared "Can't go any further? You both look quite weakened by the barrier. I'm surprised. It's not like you two to not notice I was following."

Kenshiro, who was using the power of the Ryu scales to alter it so he appeared weakened as well, smirked "You again? The Band of Seven must be getting really shorthanded."

Renkotsu chuckled "You're mouth is as sharp as ever. One thing's obvious. You're both in a hurry to get in there, aren't you? Problem is that if you go any further, even a half demon like yourself will be purified." And he shot his cannon at them, sending Inuyasha flying into the barrier, screaming in pain.

Kenshiro, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and dropped the ruse "So much for you being the smart one."

Renkotsu smirked "You seem happy for someone who's comrade just died." Then his eyes widened "What the?"

When the dust settled, it revealed Inuyasha.

In his human form.

Inuyasha slowly rose "See? I'm still…"

Renkotsu chuckled "Well well… Isn't this a surprise? I thought the sacred grounds would purify you. But only your demonic powers have disappeared. How continent for you that you're only a half demon." He then shot his cannon at Inuyasha, who ran away, with Kenshiro following.

(Scene Change)

Sango opened her eyes to find an unconscious Miroku on top of her.

She slid out from under him, her cheeks pink "Miroku?" She looked up and saw the horde of demons in front of them. She prepared to draw her sword, but was too injured ' _Miroku…'_

She looked at his hand and her eyes widened ' _He opened the Wind Tunnel and sucked in the poisonous insects?_ Miroku come on! Wake up! Please!" Tears sprang in her eyes ' _This is terrible! It's all my fault!_ Miroku! Miroku please! Open your eyes! Miroku!"

Slowly, Miroku opened his eyes "Sango. Thank goodness. You're conscious again. Sango, don't stay here. Go on without me."

Sango shook her head "Not unless you're with me!"

Miroku smiled "I think I might've pushed myself too far this time. You at least have to make it out of this alive for me, ok?"

By now, Sango was outright bawling "No! If you can't go on, then we'll die here together!"

Miroku tried to comfort the sobbing woman in his arms ' _What's happening to me? It feels like I'm getting better._ Why aren't those demons attacking us?" His eyes widened when he notice the demons hit something "They can't come any closer to us. _Right. This is still sacred ground. It's even powerful enough to purify the poison in my body!_ Let's go Sango. There's definitely something up ahead."

"Miroku are you sure you're alright?"

"I guess we won't have to die together after all."

Hearing this, Sango's face turned red, and she looked away in embarrassment.

Miroku had to smirk at this.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha continued evading Renkotsu and his fire cannon, until they were cornered.

Then they noticed something, and escaped into the cavern through. A small crack in the mountain right before Renkotsu fired at them.

At that moment, Jakotsu arrived.

Renkotsu convinced him to go after Kenshiro and Inuyasha, seeing as he was the only one among them able to fit through the crack.

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango continued on and found their goal - a small cave at the top of the cavern.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro slung a weakened Inuyasha's arm over his shoulder, and continued through the cavern.

That is, until they were found by Jakotsu.

(Scene Change)

Miroku found the cave at the top of the cavern, and found what appeared to be a mountain.

They continued in to find an unexpected sight.

Miroku's eyes narrowed "Is it Saint Hakushin?"

Eyes appeared in the eye sockets of the mummy.

Hakushin looked at them "Who are you? Why do you violate my sacred territory?"

"You're the monk who went by the name Saint Hakushin, correct?"

Hakushin nodded "Correct. My name is Hakushin."

Miroku glared at him "Tell me this, Hakushin. Word has it that during your lifetime, you were a man of high morals and you work hard to save many people. How is it that you now assist Naraku? Your powers are undeniable. You have the abilities to lay down this strong and pure barrier. It's unthinkable that you're assisting Naraku because you're unable to see through to his evil nature!"

Hakushin nodded "I know who he is. But whether he's a demon of great wickedness or not, he's not my concern. I am merely carrying out my own desires."

(Scene Change)

Kagome and Koga were worrying about Kenshiro and Inuyasha.

(Scene Change)

As Inuyasha avoided the attacks, Kenshiro continued clashing with Jakotsu, his sword proving to be a problem, even with the Ryu kimono and the Ryuuga.

(Scene Change)

Miroku glared "The barrier you created by your own powers is hiding and protecting the evil Naraku. You know that and yet you don't stop!"

Hakushin shook his head "Long ago, when I was alive, I never hesitated to do whatever I could to help people. I entered nirvana after several years of the great famine. Disease was rampant, and corpses lay strewn everywhere on the ground. Thus was the era we lived in. The day came when I personally became ill, and collapsed while tending the sick. The people gathered around, lamenting my poor health. I had to give them an answer. I fulfilled my promise, and I was buried alive in front of all the villagers. My only connection to the outside world was a short piece of bamboo for breathing. In the pit, I continuously rang a small bell. When the bell fell silent, it would tell those outside that I was dead. Outside, everyone prayed for my unhindered and magnificent entry into nirvana. They were wishing for my death. For the first time in my life, I was overcome with regret. I had an attachment to life, and a fear of the great darkness. And so, I died. My remains were sanctified as living Buddha. But my soul was left behind in the darkness, for a very long time, with no hope of salvation. And then, came his voice… He spoke of things I never dared to admit, even to myself. Do you blame me? Can you hate me for my choice?"

Miroku shook his head "I am no saint myself. I have no intention of judging you. On the other hand, I cannot allow a barrier to stand and protect the likes of Naraku!" And he charged, but was unable to break the barrier.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were trying to get away from Jakotsu, both injured by his attacks.

But he was closing in on them, and fast…

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango were still failing to break through Hakushin's barrier.

They tried placing some of Miroku's sacred sutras on the Hiraikotsu, which failed.

Miroku then tried using the Wind Tunnel on the barrier, and Hakushin's prayer beads are eventually destroyed, weakening the barrie before eventually breaking it.

Then several Saimyosho appeared.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo noticed the power of the sacred ground weakening, and saw something escaping the mountain.

(Scene Change)

In the cave, before he was about to be finished off, Inuyasha regained his demonic powers, and he and Kenshiro prepared to do battle with Jakotsu once more.

The combined powers of the Tessaiga and Ryuuga was more than a match for Jakotsu, and the battle ended when Inuyasha broke Jakotsu's sword with a Wind Scar, finally defeating Jakotsu.

With their business their finished, Kenshiro and Inuyasha took off.

After they left, Jakotsu, still alive but unable to move, was approached by a familiar face "Renkotsu…"

All he said was "Forgive me, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu only smiled as Renkotsu took the shard his neck, and departed.

After he left, a Saimyosho appeared and took Jakotsu's hairpin before flying away.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo approached Saint Hakushin, who was protecting himself with a sacred barrier "You seem to be one who was most virtuous during his lifetime."

Hakushin looked at her "First a monk, and now a priestess. So do you also pursue Naraku?"

Kikyo nodded "Tell me, did Naraku hide himself deep inside the barrier you created?"

Hakushin ignored the question "Your gaze is intense priestess. Are you attempting to look deep within my heart?"

Kikyo shook her head "I do not even have to try. Your heart is plain for me to see."

Hakushin's eyes widened "Do you scorn me? I, a saint who saved people and forgave their sins, became lost and died suffering. Then Naraku, a demon, came to me and saved my soul. I was not truly a saint. While on the brink of death, I came to that realization."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed ' _And at that moment, his soul became lost. Then Naraku came to the soul, which was lost in darkness, and gave it purpose. But hating people, and protecting the evil Naraku. Was that really what your heart desired?_ Your soul will not find salvation by keeping this tainted barrier around you at the behest of Naraku? Is there truly anyone in this world, who had not doubted, or had never sinned at all?"

"The people all revered me as a saint." Hakushin told her "So I was resolved to be on."

Kikyo lowered her head "I was like you when I was still alive. I tried to live without doubt. Without mistakes."

Hakushin looked at her "So I was right. You too are dead."

Kikyo nodded "It is true. And that is why I can understand the pain you are feeling. To doubt is to be human. Humans try to be divine, to be free of doubt."

Hakushin shook his head "I could not become a living Buddha. My attachment to corporeal life sent my soul to hell."

Kikyo shook her head "Do not be ashamed that you yearned for life. It is no cause for detonation. And so I ask you to please dissolve this barrier."

"Why are you asking this of me?" Hakushin questioned

Kikyo's eyes softened "Because I hope that you will allow me to touch your soul."

Hakushin smiled "And then you wish to lay me to rest. You, who are a dead priestess."

Kikyo said nothing.

(Scene Change)

In the cavern, Inuyasha and Kenshiro felt some sort of pulsing in the cave. But with each pulse, they felt Naraku closer.

(Scene Change)

' _There's something strange about Mount Hakurei. The barrier is becoming unstable.'_ Kagome mused ' _C-Could something have happened to Kenshiro and the others?'_

Koga noticed this "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head "It's nothing."

Koga wasn't convinced "Listen Kagome, if there's anything I can do, then please tell me."

From behind a rock, Ginta and Hakkaku started gossiping about how Koga was gonna make his move.

Kagome looked at him "Well…"

Koga looked at her intently "Kagome…"

Then came the mood killer.

Kagome shoved the unconscious Shippo and Kilala into Koga's arms "Please take care off Shippo and Kilala. Something's wrong. I have to go check out the barrier." And she ran off.

Behind the rock, Hakkaku and Ginta were crying anime tears.

(Scene Change)

In the cavern, Kenshiro suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha

Kenshiro shrugged "Somehow, I get the feeling I just one-upped Koga."

(Scene Change)

Outside the cavern, Renkotsu emerged to find Bankotsu sitting there waiting for him.

Bankotsu looked at him "Oh, so you're still alive Renkotsu."

Renkotsu nodded ' _Damn that Bankotsu! He has the shards from Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu. That makes 4 in all. The shards I took from Kagome are imbedded in his halberd Banryu. I have 3 shards with the ones from Ginkotsu and Jakotsu. If I can keep Bankotsu from using his halberd, we'll be just about even. If I'm going to do it, it has to be now!'_

Without looking, Bankotsu thrusted his hand into Renkotsu's neck, ripping out 2 jewel shards "That's 2. So… Right, right. You still have one more don't you? You know, for a smart guy, you sure can be stupid. You kept lying and planning, but you waited too long to act."

"Will you… Kill me?" Renkotsu got out

Bankotsu smirked and held up Jakotsu's hairpin "Well, what should I do? After all, you killed Jakotsu for his sacred jewel shard."

"Who the hell are you to talk?! Renkotsu snapped "In the end, all that counts is power! And the more shards you have, the stronger you become!"

Bankotsu chuckled, much to the fury of Renkotsu "What's so funny about that?! Don't forget that you have sacred jewel shards in your body too, big brother! And you used us to get them for you!"

Bankotsu looked at him blankly "Let's put your theory to the test." He tossed the 2 jewel shards back to Renkotsu "Take them. What's the problem?"

Renkotsu glanced over at Banryu, which Bankotsu noticed "Oh, don't worry. I won't even use Banryu."

Renkotsu stuck the 2 jewel shards in his neck, and fearfully shot his cannon, but Bankotsu dodged them all with ease "What's the matter Renkotsu? Your aim's not so good."

Terrified, Renkotsu used his fire spit, intending to burn Bankotsu alive.

It didn't work.

From the flames, Bankotsu struck Renkotsu where Ginkotsu's jewel shard was using Jakotsu's hairpin, sending him crashing to the ground.

"What… What is the difference?! What is it?! Tell me! How is what I've done any different than what you're doing now?!" Renkotsu screamed.

Bankotsu cut him off by thrusting two fingers into Renkotsu's neck and ripping out the jewel shards "The difference is, I would never betray my friends. How sad. It seems now that I'm the only one left. I've got things to finish." And he picked up Banryu as he stuck Renkotsu's 3 jewel shards into his body "This will be the final battle for the Band of Seven." And with that, he walked away, disappearing into the mist.

(Scene Change)

The barrier around Hakushin disappeared "There. I've dissolved the barrier as you asked of me, priestess. You said you wanted to lay me to rest and dissolve the barrier around Mount Hakurei, did you not? However, I was buried alive, and now my soul is filled with anger and hatred. I fear that it cannot be saved."

Kikyo shook her head "You are wrong. I never said that I have the ability to save your soul from the darkness. But I do want you to tell me, what is it that makes you so unbearably sad?"

Hakushin's eyes widened "Sad?"

Kikyo wrapped her arms around Hakushin "Even though I touch your very soul, I cannot touch the hatred and bitterness you speak of. The tears you shed were not tears of hatred towards humans and the world."

Hakushin's eyes widened "Yes… You're right… I wanted to die an admirable death, as a saint. But it was not to be. I did not want to admit my own weakness, so I cried in despair over the weakness of my own heart."

"You have done more than enough good in this world." Kikyo consoled him "So please, let your soul become free. It's alright."

And with that Hakushin disappeared in a white light.

Immediately after, Mount Hakurei started rumbling. Pink mist started to surround the mountain, and parts of it began to shatter.

Mount Hakurei turned into a jagged, rocky mountain with demons bursting out from every part of it.

(Scene Change)

Kagome was about to be slain by one of these demons, if Koga hadn't saved her and killed it with the Shiroga.

(Scene Change)

In the cavern, Kenshiro felt something "I've got a bad feeling about this. Inuyasha, get out of here. I sensed that the barrier was dissolved, so it should be okay."

Inuyasha nodded and took off.

Almost immediately after, part of the cave wall crumbled, and Bankotsu appeared "Kenshiro, you won't actually be meeting Naraku. Because you and I have a score to settle."

Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga and turned it into its halberd form.

(Scene Change)

Kagome and Koga were working together to slay the demons emerging from the mountain, leaving Hakkaku and Ginta behind to deal with some of the lesser demons.

(Scene Change)

Koga, Kagome, Kikyo and Sesshomaru closed in on Mount Hakurei.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro glared at his opponent "Bankotsu, are you planning to get in my way?"

Bankotsu smirked "You're damn right. You killed all my Band of Seven brothers, so now I'm going to avenge their deaths."

Kenshiro smirked "Let's do this." And he launched a Dragon Cyclone, which Bankotsu countered with a Dragon Hammer "Looks like we're evenly matched."

Kenshiro glared at him ' _Last time we fought at Hijiri island, he managed to counter the Dragon Cyclone too. And now he's even stronger._ I know what you're doing Bankotsu. You're using the other 6 jewel shards."

Bankotsu smirked "Of course. And I use them with pride. I think of them as keepsakes for my fallen brothers. Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu. Add my own jewel shard and it makes 7. So you see, I have more than enough power to defeat you!" And he shot another Dragon Hammer, which Kenshiro countered with a Dragon Tsunami.

Bankotsu won a clash of blades and sent Kenshiro flying into a wall "What's the matter Kenshiro? Were you always this weak? Or is it that I've become way too powerful for you."

Kenshiro slowly rose "7 jewel shards, and that's all you got?"

Bankotsu chuckled "I've gotta say. You sure know how to talk tough. But unfortunately for you, a big mouth won't be enough."

Kenshiro scoffed "I'll carve out every last jewel shard. Prepare to meet your maker!"

The two clashed their blades while exchanging taunts.

Bankotsu told Kenshiro about the first time he met Naraku, back before the Band of Seven was formed, and thought back to how he met Naraku when he was resurrected.

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango were trying to escape the cavern, and saw something in the shaft from before, once an attack by Kagura sent them falling to the bottom.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro was on the losing end of his battle with Bankotsu ' _Damn! I'm not getting anywhere! If only Bankotsu were a demon, my Dragon Flash or Dragon Shadow would take him down.'_

Bankotsu smirked "What's the matter Kenshiro? Out of breath?"

Kenshiro scoffed "Just getting started."

(Scene Change)

Koga and Kagome were closing in on Mount Hakurei ' _Miroku… Sango.. Inuyasha… Kenshiro… Please hold on…'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro was tossed into another wall.

"What's the matter Kenshiro?" Bankotsu taunted "I thought you were just getting started. Come on, I can't just stay here and play forever. So let's end this right now!"

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango had caught onto a ledge before they fell to the bottom, and noticed the remain of hundreds of demons.

So they decided to go check it out.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Bankotsu continued their duel, having ditched their weapons, and were engaging in hand to hand combat.

But even with 2 Ryu scales in each of his arms and legs, Kenshiro was no match for Bankotsu's brute strength.

"You really are pathetic." Bankotsu spat

(Scene Change)

After slaughtering several more demons from Mount Hakurei, Sesshomaru and Jaken proceeded into Mount Hakurei after sending Rin away from the mountain.

(Scene Change)

Koga and the others came across a cave in the mountain "Is this where Naraku's hiding? Sense anything Kagome?"

Kagome nodded "I sense jewel shards. Deep in the cave."

Koga nodded and entered the cave.

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango reached the bottom of the pit, examining the bodies of the demons.

A tiny white faceless figure started to climb out from the carcasses. More and more appeared until they covered the whole area.

(Scene Change)

Bankotsu continued to dominate Kenshiro in their fight.

"Pathetic." Bankotsu spat "This is a real disappointment. And here I was, convinced that you'd put up much more of a fight. Don't worry though. I'm not interested in torturing someone as feeble as you. Weaklings hold no appeal for me. Now die."

Kenshiro used every ounce of his strength to sending Bankotsu flying with a Ryu-scale enhance fist to the face "I'm not like all the other demons and humans you killed. I can take a lot more damage than they can. Besides, I have a purpose for fighting: to protect the woman I love. With that motivation, I'll kill you and take your jewel shards."

Slowly, Bankotsu emerged from the rubble "Silence, fool! I will never die! I will kill you before you gain even one of my jewel shards!"

Kenshiro snorted "Don't count on it. I've got news. Getting out of here is only half the problem. Naraku will never let you stay alive if you possess the sacred jewel shards." He pointed to the cave exits, where hundreds of demons were waiting "Those demons aren't guards. They intend to go after whoever survives."

"Damn that Naraku!" Bankotsu muttered

Kenshiro glared at him "I don't know what kind of deal you made with Naraku when he evicted you, but Naraku used you and the Band of Seven. You were nothing but a human shield to protect him."

Bankotsu scoffed "So what if he did use us? The Band of Seven were originally mercenaries. He were hired by clan lords, and they didn't give a damn about us either. When we became too strong and dangerous for them, they hunted us down and chopped off our heads. I never trusted Naraku, right from the very start. But now that I'm resurrected, I can do as I please. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, even if it happens to be Naraku."

In Kenshiro's mind, Ryu was laughing hysterically.

Kenshiro and Bankotsu retrieved their weapons and charged.

But to Kenshiro's surprise, Bankotsu ran right past him and began slaughtering the other demons "991...992...993…"

Kenshiro looked at him "What the **** are you doing?"

Bankotsu ignored him until he got up to 1000, and the Banryu began glowing Crimson.

Using this new power, Bankotsu killed the rest of the demons with one blow.

Kenshiro had to use the Ryuuga to shield himself from the blast.

"If you decide to get out of here, I won't get in your way." Kenshiro offered

"I'm not going anywhere until I've killed you and avenged my brothers." Bankotsu spat "And once I kill you, I'll take your little friend Kagome, and slaughter her in the most painful way possible."

Hearing this, something inside of Kenshiro snapped. His heart suddenly began beating at triple the pace, as his body was surrounded by a golden aura.

" **Don't… Ever… Even… Think… About… Hurting… KAGOME!"** Kenshiro screamed in fury, his voice deep and demonic, as he took on the avatar of a golden dragon.

The avatar disappeared, revealing Kenshiro, his kimono now a deep gold.

They Ryuuga had dropped its halberd form, and had taken the form of a dual-bladed naginata.

" _Master Ryu, what happened?"_

" _ **You've tapped into the next level of you powers. The Ryuuga can now manifest 2 blades in battle, doubling your combat strength, and doubling the effects of the Ryu scales. Also, you can use 3 elements at once now. Now, go use this power and slaughter Bankotsu!"**_

" _As if you had to ask."_

Kenshiro opened his eyes and glared at his adversary "Bankotsu, I don't know how your Banryu became so powerful, and I really don't care. Right now, all I want to do is kill you."

Bankotsu scoffed "I'd like to see you try."

Without a word, Kenshiro shot forward and landed a fist to the face, followed by him picking out all of Bankotsu's jewel shards.

With no other options, Bankotsu began spinning Banryu above his head "It's over."

As he did, a large ball of demonic fire gathered above Banryu, growing in size.

Kenshiro saw this and charged at the corresponding attack in the Ryuuga's naginata.

"With this power I will lose to no one!" Bankotsu roared as he launched the attack " **Hatred Ball!"**

Kenshiro fired his own counterattack " **Dragon Typhoon!"** And the combined dragons of wind, water and lightning formed one larger dragon, easily engulfing the Hatred Ball, and shot forward, shattering Banryu and defeating Bankotsu.

Kenshiro slowly made his way over to Bankotsu, who was still alive, but trapped under rubble "I don't understand…"

Kenshiro sighed "You were way too greedy. You were strong enough on your own, even without the jewel shards."

Bankotsu chuckled weakly before he fell still.

Suddenly, the ground under Kenshiro's feet began crumbling and shaking.

Bankotsu was swallowed into the ground.

It wasn't just there.

Everyone was feeling it, all over the mountain.

Suddenly, tentacles reached out of the ground and tangled around Kenshiro.

(Scene Change)

Koga was feeling this effect as well "Something's going on. It's getting louder in here. Let's hurry Kagome."

Suddenly, Koga found himself being pulled into the ground.

Kagome tried to pull him out to no avail.

Koga sighed "Let go Kagome, I'd never put you in danger, Kenshiro would never let me hear the end of it." And he was completely devoured.

Kagome and Shippo ran after him as the cave transformed.

Kagome and Shippo arrived at the end of the tunnel, and met up with Inuyasha, who had taken a different route, along with Miroku and Sango, who had broken out with the Hiraikotsu.

Then the ground began shaking again, causing them all to fall, if not for Shippo and Kilala.

Several tentacles then rose up from the cavern.

Kagome looked and saw a wounded and unconscious Kenshiro tangled up with them.

When the tentacles stopped moving, Kenshiro slowly opened his eyes, much to Kagome's relief "Kagome? Why did you come here and put yourself in danger?"

Kagome didn't answer.

Kenshiro sighed "Okay, what the hell Koga? I didn't think you'd- Hey, where's Koga?"

"Koga was swallowed into these walls of flesh." Kagome replied

Kenshiro tried to move, but couldn't break free. Then he senses something, and his blood ran cold "Kagome, get out of here, now."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Naraku!"

Naraku's face appeared from the darkness and smirked "You've done well to succeed in getting here. Or so I'd say under different circumstances. But it's already too late. You're already hopelessly entangled in my intestines. It's all over for you."

Kagome show an arrow at Naraku, but it hit nothing, and his tentacles grabbed Kagome and Shippo "Fools. You still don't understand. The whole of Mount Hakurei has become part of my body. In other words, you're all trapped inside me. Although there's no value in absorbing the likes of you, especially a weak little demon."

That angered Shippo "Hey! Does he mean me?!"

"Not to mention a half-demon like Inuyasha." Naraku mocked "Even more so, a handful of mere humans. Devouring you would only serve to weaken my body." And he held up a tentacle carrying Bankotsu, much to the surprise of everyone "Bankotsu's dead?"

"You're welcome!" Kenshiro called out

Naraku took the jewel shards from Bankotsu's body, rendering him a mere skeleton.

"Naraku, damn you to ****ing hell!" Kenshiro spat "Sure, Bankotsu was a villain, but he was hundreds of times more decent than you Naraku!"

As this happened, Kikyo and Sesshomaru approached the base of the mountain.

In the meantime, Kohaku and Kanna escaped from the mountain.

The jewel shards merged with Naraku, fully completely his new body, surrounded by a barrier.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha charged at Naraku, but were unable to break through the barrier with physical attacks, so they summoned their blades and charged.

But Inuyasha's Wind Scar was trapped by Naraku in his flow of demonic energy, bouncing around the cave endlessly.

(Scene Change)

Outside the mountain, Kikyo was closing in ' _A demonic aura is whirling around inside Mount Hakurei.'_ She then noticed Kagura flying away "Kagura. She's holding something."

Kagura dodged Kikyo's sacred arrow.

"Stop Kagura." A voice ordered "You will not be the one to destroy Kikyo."

Kagura shrugged and flew off.

(Scene Change)

Sensing Kikyo's presence, Naraku attempted to flee.

Sensing something from Naraku's barrier, Kenshiro and Kagome went after Naraku's barrier, her arrow purifying a small portion of his barrier, unleashing a small ball containing an unconscious Koga.

Naraku smirked "If your comrades are so precious to you, you can all rest together in the same grave."

Kenshiro watched as Koga fell to the bottom "The mountain's caving in. Kagome, take the top part of my robe and get out of here. I'll get Koga. Shippo, take care of Kagome."

They reluctantly nodded and left.

Kenshiro jumped down to the bottom of the pit "The miasma is horrible. If Koga fell into that pool, he's a goner."

He found Koga lying on a piece of flesh, broke him free, slung his arm over his shoulder and made a beeline out of there "You ok?"

Koga looked at him "What the **** do you think? What happened to Naraku?"

Kenshiro shook his head "Tell you later. Let's get out of here."

As for the others, Miroku made an exit with his Wind Tunnel, allowing them to exit.

Kagome watched, terrified as the mountain collapsed, but sense Koga's jewel shards.

Sure enough, Kenshiro and Koga made it out in time.

Inuyasha, however, was having visions ' _What's going on? Why should I be having visions of Kikyo at a time like this?'_

There was a good reason.

As Kenshiro and the others battle for their lives, Kikyo was confronted by Naraku in his new form "Naraku…"

Naraku smirked "Kikyo… We meet again…"

Kikyo glared at him "Naraku, what is the meaning of your appearance?"

Naraku smirked "Isn't it obvious? This is my new rejuvenated body."

After a brief interrogation, with one move, he easily snapped Kikyo's bow and fatally wounded her.

Kikyo's eyes widened at the meaning of this.

Awhile back, she had told Kenshiro and Inuyasha that Naraku still had the heart of Onigumo, preventing him from harming her.

Kikyo could only call out Inuyasha's name as she fell into the miasma infested river below.

(Scene Change)

Sensing something bad, Inuyasha ran off.

Kenshiro and Koga went ahead.

(Scene Change)

Naraku looked down at the river "Now do you understand Kikyo? At last, the new body I have desired for so long is mine."

He then heard footsteps behind "I must say, you took extraordinary step to kill a mere woman, Naraku."

Naraku looked back to see Sesshomaru glaring at him "Sesshomaru."

At that moment, Kenshiro and Koga showed up.

"Since you've emerged from your barrier, I assume you're capable of producing a significant amount of power." Sesshomaru questioned

Naraku smirked "Why don't you see for yourself."

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, Kenshiro drew Ryuuga, and Koga drew the Shiroga.

In one swift movement, all three slashed at Naraku simultaneously, shredding his body.

Naraku laughed evilly and reversed the power of the three swords and fired it back at them, before they broke it off and Sesshomaru cut Naraku's head in two "It's useless! I will never die!" And he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

At that moment, Inuyasha arrived "Sesshomaru."

"It seems Naraku's real objective was to kill that woman." Sesshomaru muttered to no one in particular.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he caught sight of something "Kikyo's bow. No, Kikyo!" He ran over and picked it up ' _What happened? Did Naraku kill Kikyo? No! It can't be!'_ He overlooked the miasma river and saw a soul collector destroyed by the miasma.

Sesshomaru began walking away.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled "Did you just watch her get killed? Didn't you do anything to help?"

Sesshomaru began walking away again.

"I told you to stop!" Inuyasha snarled as he gripped Tessaiga

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at him "I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was. The person responsible for killing Kikyo was Naraku. And you. You're the one who didn't save her. Inuyasha, blame yourself. Rather than take your anger out on me, I suggest you go after Naraku." And with that, he disappeared into them mist.

Kenshiro wanted to comfort him, but Koga put a hand on his and shook his head.

The two then left Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and smashed his fist into the ground, a single tear rolling down his cheek "Kikyo… Forgive me…"

(Scene Change)

Kagura sat in a tree with her cargo "Damn that Naraku, making me take care of this thing."

"Kikyo's dead." said a voice.

Kagura looked at her cargo, a small pale infant "What?"

The infant smirked "Kikyo's dead & Naraku killed her."


	12. Chapter 11

Unable to believe that she was gone, Inuyasha was searching the river of miasma for Kikyo, hoping to find at least any sign that she was alive.

Unfortunately, he found nothing.

(Scene Change)

Koga raised an eyebrow "So you're saying that Naraku put up that huge barrier and hold himself up in that mountain in order to kill this one woman?"

Kenshiro face-palmed "Koga, lady Kikyo was no ordinary woman. Naraku feared her spiritual powers. He wanted to rid himself of his heart. The human heart beating inside him that still yearned for Kikyo. This greatly bothered him. He tried once before, during the whole thing with Muso. But Naraku absorbed Muso back into his body. He felt that it had been too soon to release him."

Kagome's eyes widened "Then that means Naraku was…"

Miroku nodded "Those enumerable clumps of flesh we saw deep inside Mount Hakurei. He was trying to create a body which could seal his human heart, and then cast that body away."

"That way, nothing would stop him from getting rid of the greatest threat to him, and that was lady Kikyo." Kenshiro finished

"So now that he's finally succeeded in killing off that scary priestess, does that mean that that bastard Naraku can do whatever he wants whenever he wants?" asked Koga

"That about sums it up."

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen."

At that moment, Ginta and Hakkaku showed up.

Koga sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"You guys have to go home. Back to the mountains." He told them seriously ""It's gotten much too dangerous now for you. Besides, you'll slow us down."

' _At least Koga's honest.'_ Ginta and Hakkaku thought, slightly ruefully. Glancing at Koga's legs, they thought about the two Sacred Jewel shards embedded there and wished that they too could have a share of Koga's power.

But, knowing there was nothing they could do concerning their leader's decision, they only nodded "All right, Koga. We'll see you around."  
Koga, at this point, could not contain his emotion. This could be the last time he would see Ginta and Hakkaku, the two who had stayed by his side through thick and thin. To him, the two were his family who he loved dearly.

"Take care of yourselves," he whispered, and he embraced Ginta and Hakkaku in a fierce hug.  
"We will, Koga," Ginta said when the hug had ended.  
"Good luck defeating Naraku!" yelled Hakkaku, waving.  
Ginta and Hakkaku left, cheerfully saying goodbye to their leader Koga. And Koga was smiling fondly at them.

Kenshiro shrugged "Well, glad to have you onboard Koga."

Koga smirked as he bumped fists with him "Glad to be here." He stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome

"I don't hear the mutt complaining like usual. Where is that idiot anyway? He looked awfully down about something."

Kenshiro sighed "Inuyasha's having trouble accepting lady Kikyo's death, not that I can blame him. His first chance as love and happiness was ripped away from him by Naraku 50 years ago. Now he has another chance at being with the woman he loves, only to have her ripped away from her again, by the same bastard as before."

The others nodded in agreement.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha continued searching down the river ' _Kikyo… Why did you try to fight him on your own? Why didn't you wait until I got there?_ Kikyo! Even in the river, the miasma is weakening. Kikyo… You're there, aren't you Kikyo?!"

He thought back to what Sesshomaru had said to him, and how Kikyo had told them of Naraku's weakness: the heart of Onigumo still beating within him ' _Kikyo didn't believe in me… That's why she died… Damnit! Kikyo… Did you really die here, all alone?'_

(Scene Change)

Morning came.

Kenshiro and the others were waiting for Inuyasha to return from searching for Kikyo, when he finally did.

Alone.

Inuyasha began choking up "I just thought I'd be able to… find her remains at least."

Kenshiro and Koga looked at him, but said nothing.

Inuyasha walked towards them and sit down without a word.

(Scene Change)

The group decided to check to see what areas were affected by the the destruction of Mount Hakurei.

They found Shintaro and his village were doing ok after the incident.

Kenshiro saw Inuyasha silently looking out at the ocean "Hey. You doing ok?"

Inuyasha said nothing.

Kenshiro sighed "Look, I know it hurts worse than any pain you've ever felt before. But you're gonna be ok. I know how it feels to let down the woman you love. Inuyasha, do you know how often I go through that feeling? Every time I let Kagome get captured or hurt, and after the incident with Mukotsu and Renkotsu, it's even worse now. Every time something happened to her, it killed me. But I learned how to deal with it: I vowed to get stronger, so that nobody else would have to go through the same thing."

Inuyasha smiled "Thanks Kenshiro. I needed that."

(Scene Change)

Sunset came.

The group came across another village that had been attacked by the demons that had escaped from Mount Hakurei.

Naturally, they set to work burying the fallen.

They soon got help from an elderly monk passing by.

"So you came from the area of Mount Hakurei?" asked Miroku

The monk nodded "I have been on a pilgrimage traveling around these lands. I'd heard that Mount Hakurei, the sacred mountain, had collapsed, and that an evil aura was spreading south. Oddly enough, it's exactly as that priestess said. It was two days ago. An injured priestess washed up on the river bank near a village on the other side of the mountains. She mumbled about being wounded by Naraku. Then she said that she had to go after this Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened ' _That has to be Kikyo! There's no doubt! So she did survive!'_

But the elderly monk continued "However, her injuries were so serious, she may have already died from them."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Go. Kikyo must be waiting."

Inuyasha nodded in gratitude and took off.

Kenshiro sighed "Well, I should go after him. This may be a trap. Koga, I'm trusting you to look after Kagome."

Koga nodded, and Kenshiro sped off.

(Scene Change)

Morning came.

"Inuyasha and Kenshiro haven't returned yet." Sango mused

Miroku sighed "Well, let's keep going. They'll find us sooner or later, whether Inuyasha picks up her scent, or Kenshiro senses Kagome's spiritual power."

Koga nodded "Easy enough."

That was when they were confronted by men from a castle, and decided not to bother putting up a fight, seeing as they could easily get passed them.

Shippo and Kilala evaded them, and escaped to find Kenshiro and Inuyasha.

They had no idea what they were walking into.

(Scene Change)

Kagome and the others were brought to a castle, where "suspicious characters" we're being beheaded.

Kagome was separated from the others when the lady of the castle ordered her presence, and ordered the men to kill Koga and the others.

(Scene Change)

Shippo and Kilala were searching for Kenshiro and Inuyasha when they came across a large horde of demons that escaped from Mount Hakurei.

(Scene Change)

Kagome was brought before the lady of the castle, who was holding the infant in her arms "Now that Kikyo is dead, it seems you are the only one able to sense the sacred jewel shards."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked back to see the monk from before collapse to the ground, dead.

Kagura appeared behind the body "Honestly I've had it. That bastard makes me look after this stupid infant."

"Kagura! Then this priest…"

"Don't you see? I was controlling him with my dance of the dead."

The infant controlling the woman chuckled "No one will come to save you. The monk, wolf and demon slayers will be killed by the castle soldiers. Kenshiro and Inuyasha will not come. They are completely obsessed with finding Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widened "This infant is Naraku incarnation. Just what do you intend to do with me?"

The infant scoffed "I told you. You are the only one left who can see the sacred jewel shards. I have need of your eyes."

(Scene Change)

Koga and the others were fighting off the castle men, with Sango doing most of the work.

But defeating them without killing wasn't Koga's specialty.

(Scene Change)

The infant chuckled darkly "Kagome, I will make good use of your eyes. Kagura, I want you to untie her ropes now."

Kagura shrugged and cut the rope around Kagome.

The lady of the castle fell, dead.

The infant, Akago, then used his powers to search Kagome's heart ' _What is it about this girl's soul? I can find no darkness. That cannot be. With every human, there is always some darkness in their soul. Perhaps anger, hatred, or…"_

Kagome's eyes widened ' _What is… This terrible feeling? It feels like he's groping around inside my heart… Help me… Help me Kenshiro!_ Kenshiro isn't… isn't coming to rescue me… Kenshiro isn't coming… Him and Inuyasha are still searching for Kikyo… _Kenshiro isn't going to come and save me… Kenshiro…'_

Akago's eyes widened ' _I found it… I finally grasped the darkness in your heart, Kagome. You can't get away from me now… Now hold me tightly… Let our souls unite and become my eyes…"_

Kagome tightened her hold on Akago as her eyes shut, before they opened again, looking forlorn.

(Scene Change)

Koga and the others were still fighting the castle guards, without trying to kill them.

(Scene Change)

Kagura watched them from the castle "Those three are still alive, and it seems as if they refuse to kill the castle soldiers. As usual, they're far too principled."

Akago chuckled "But soon they'll want to kill the soldiers. After all, the soldiers are quite intent on killing them. The malice of the soldiers is contagious, and soon the humans will kill each other. The human heart is weak. Hatred is bred easily. This girl is no exception."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were still looking for Kikyo.

' _We've been up and down the river where the old priest said.'_ Inuyasha mused ' _But I can't find Kikyo's scent anywhere. And none of the villagers around here claim to have seems a priestess either. What's going on?'_

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Kenshiro interrupted his thoughts "We've got company."

He looked up to see a large horde of demons.

Shippo transformed back "Phew. They're gone. I don't think they saw me here either. But Kenshiro and Inuyasha are nowhere to be found. And Kilala and I got separated."

That was when Kenshiro picked him up by the tail from behind "Hey Shippo."

Shippo started freaking out when he saw a demon in the grass, but calmed down when it turned out to only be Kilala.

He quickly explained the situation.

Kenshiro's eyes widened "Kagome and the others were taken to the castle? While we were searching for Kikyo… This was a set up!" hebolted as fast as he could, with Inuyasha and the rest following soon ' _Kagome… Please, just hang in there a little bit longer. I'm on my way!'_

 _(Scene Change)_

With the arrival of Kenshiro and Inuyasha, Koga and the others quickly defeated the men without killing them.

"Kenshiro." said Miroku "Kagome has been taken inside the castle."

Kenshiro nodded "I'm on my way." and he sped into the castle as fast as he could ' _I can sense Kagura and some other one I don't recognize. Hang on Kagome! I'm on my way!'_

(Scene Change)

Kagura and Akago brought Kagome to an abandoned temple, where Kanna presented them with a sacred jewel shard.

"I want you to implant that tainted sacred jewel shard into Kagome." Akago told Kagura "Once it is in, she will be completely under our control. My mission here is almost done. Implant the shard and I shall go into hiding."

Kagura nodded "With this, Kagome will become Naraku's slave. She will share the same fate as Kohaku."

Hearing Kohaku's name snapped Kagome out of it ' _I can't move my body… This strange infant has a grasp on my soul… I have to break free… I have to free myself from its grasp…'_

"Kagura, hold on." said Akago "She's a stubborn one. She's regained consciousness. It's useless. You must realize by now that Kenshiro won't come and save you. He made his choice, and he chose Kikyo over you. Remember Kagome, when you learned that Kikyo had died. The woman who came before you was gone. The moment Kenshiro and Inuyasha heard that Kikyo was alive, they went after her. Whether she's dead or alive, Kenshiro chose to go after Kikyo instead of stay with you. Don't you feel bitter towards Kenshiro? Don't you hate Kikyo? It's okay to feel hatred. You're not wrong to hate them. Fill your heart with bitterness once more, and let me grasp your soul."

Kagome's eyes then shut.

(Scene Change)

As he ran through the forest, Kenshiro felt a chill in his spine ' _I've got a bad feeling about this. Kagome, hang on just a little bit longer!'_ and he picked up the pace.

(Scene Change)

As Kagura prepared to place the tainted jewel shard into Kagome, she began fighting against Akago's influence ' _I'm bitter toward Kenshiro? I hate Kikyo? I guess I have every reason to, but…'_ she resisted the jewel shard "You're wrong. What you're saying to me is completely wrong. Kenshiro can't help worry about Kikyo. Even if I feel pain and jealousy towards Kikyo because of it. However, bearing a grudge against Kenshiro and feeling jealousy toward Kikyo, these are normal feelings that any human would have. And it doesn't mean that I should feel bitterness towards them. Kenshiro is a good, kind, pure-hearted person who worries about all of those he cares about. Including me. I know… All these feelings… they mean… that I… They mean that I'm in love with Kenshiro!"

Akago growled.

"KAGOME!" Kenshiro's voice roared as he slashed through the walls of the temple.

"Kenshiro… _you came for me…'_ Kagome mentally got out as she lost consciousness

Kenshiro caught her as she collapsed, and glared at the others "What did you do to her?"

Akago scoffed "I just rummaged around inside of her soul a little bit. Because you can't help worry about Kikyo, I was able to find a tiny speck of darkness in Kagome's heart. It's too bad. Just one more little step and I could've "

"You little bastard."

At that moment, Koga and the others showed up.

"Monk, demon slayer, wolf. How many of the soldiers did you kill?" Akago questioned

Miroku glared "Hate to disappoint you, but we don't kill needlessly." then his eyes widened ' _This infant… The ghastly color of his skin… Was he created from the clumps of flesh Naraku was producing at Mount Hakurei?_ Tell me. Are you Naraku's human heart?"

"Why would you think that?"

"We know that Naraku hid himself at Mount Hakurei in order to create a more powerful body. But also, he wanted to cast away his human heart. Naraku told us he cut away his human heart, which continued to yearn for Kikyo. That way, he could slay her."

"This baby… is Naraku's heart which yearns for Kikyo?" Kenshiro questioned slowly "It's absolutely sick! The underhanded ways Naraku toys with people's emotions!"

"There is a possibility that I am indeed the human heart which Naraku once possessed. I can clearly see into a person's heart. There weaknesses and frailties. I know just what to do to make one suffer, to feel sorrow or hate. This is all familiar to me. But if there's one feeling that I did not inherit from Naraku, it's the anguish of yearning for Kikyo. And where do you think that feeling went? Those disgusting clumps of flesh you saw at Mount Hakurei? That's where."

Miroku's eyes widened ' _That was Naraku's abandoned heart.'_

"And that is why I feel neither pain nor sorrow." Akago stated easily

Kenshiro glared at him with fury "So in other words, you're just a monster with Naraku's heart, all twisted and grotesque. That's all I need to hear. Now you will suffer." he drew the Ryuuga and launched a Dragon Cyclone at them, which was easily repelled by a barrier, destroying the temple.

Fortunately they got away before the temple blew up, allowing Akago and the other incarnations to make a getaway.

Kenshiro looked at the unconscious girl in his arms ' _Kagome… I'm sorry I left you all alone… I promise I'll never you fall into Naraku's hands again… Never will I let you suffer like lady Kikyo did…'_

(Scene Change)

The group returned to Kaede's village to allow Kagome to recover.

"Forgive me Kaede." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kaede shook her head "Say no more Inuyasha. My sister Kikyo was forced to return to this world of the living. While here, her soul only suffered. And so…"

"I was unable to save Kikyo's soul… She was killed for a second time by that bastard Naraku…"

Kaede sighed "Sister Kikyo's soul has faded now. She will no longer have to suffer. So Inuyasha, you need not suffer either. Yes, my dear sister is gone, but I wish her remains could be returned to her proper resting place."

(Scene Change)

"I hope Kagome is ok." Shippo muttered "She's been sleeping ever since we got back."

Koga shook his head "Kagome's not one to give up so easily. Besides, Kenshiro is with her."

Sango nodded "She'll be just fine. Trust me."

(Scene Change)

As Kenshiro watched over her, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, then looked at him and smiled warmly "I see… So you did come for me after all…"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry about what happened." Kenshiro said quietly "I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay. Really." Kagome said softly

"No, it's not. I let you get into serious danger. Again. Any later, and I would've lost you."

Kagome smiled sadly at him "But if you were to hear news of Kikyo's whereabouts, you'd go off with Inuyasha to look for her again, wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Inuyasha's the one who loves her. If anybody should, it's him. I will never leave you again Kagome."

Kagome silently leaned on Kenshiro's shoulder _Kenshiro will always be worrying about others first. But I still love him. That's why I love him.'_

Kenshiro smiled softly as he placed an arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her in closer to him "Thank you Kagome…"

(Scene Change)

"You're sure it's alright for us to go back?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha nodded "Sure, there's nothing for you to do around here anyway. Later guys."

"Well if you say so." Kenshiro and Kagome then jumped into the well.

Inuyasha looked down the well, lost in his thoughts ' _Now that Kikyo is gone, I guess all I have left to cling onto that is Kenshiro and Kagome's relationship. Let's just hope he doesn't make the same mistakes I did.'_

(Scene Change)

Sota was messing around with his soccer ball when he saw Kenshiro and Kagome emerging from the Well House "Hey Kenshiro, sis, welcome home!"

Kagome gave a tired smile "Nice to be back."

"Hey kid." Kenshiro gave a tired wave "I'm heading home, tell the others I said hi.

(Scene Change)

Mrs Higurashi smiled "Kagome. Welcome back dear."

"You were gone for some time." Grandpa Higurashi pointed out "It was hard coming up with excuses for your school."

"I'm just glad that you're home again safe."

Kagome nodded quietly.

"What's the matter?" asked Grandpa Higurashi "You tired or something?"

Kagome shook her head "Not tired, at least not that tired." then she handed them something wrapped in a cloth "Here you are, a present, apparently some kind of rare dried food."

"Oh, I can't wait to try it."

"I'm gonna go rest in my room." Kagome made her way up to her room and thought back to her earlier conversation with Kenshiro ' _I can't keep putting myself through all this, and I definitely can't keep putting Kenshiro through all of this. He keeps putting himself at risk just to protect me, and whenever I get hurt he gets so emotionally messed up over it. The only way to fix that is to become stronger myself.'_ she sat up "Okay!"

(Scene Change)

Hiyori smiled "Kenshiro, welcome back. You've been gone awhile."

Kenshiro let out a tired sigh "Tell me about it."

"It was getting hard to sell the lie about the stomach virus to your school." Kazuma told him.

"Sorry, but the prophecy calls I guess."

"Well at least you're home safe."

Kenshiro just nodded.

"You seem tired, why don't you go get some rest." Hiyori told him.

"No, I think I'm gonna go work out in the basement."

"Are you sure? If you're that exhausted-"

"It doesn't matter." his voice was growing increasingly tense "I've gotta get stronger so I can protect Kagome. Oh, and before I forget." he put something on the table "Here, apparently it's some kind of rare dried food we got from a village a while back." and he made his way down to the basement.

Hiyori and Kazuma shared a look.

(Scene Change)

Kagome was putting it away in spades during dinner.

"Maybe you should pace yourself sis." Sota muttered.

Kagome just kept putting it away "I'm going back to school tomorrow after months of absence, I need to store up energy. I think I'll be here for awhile, so I'm gonna buckle down and study hard. Besides, I desperately need to catch up in all my classes."

"Well you seem ready to go."

"Yep." she held out the bowl "Seconds please." then she noticed the others staring "What is it?"

"Nothing."

(Scene Change)

Kagome was soon soaking in a hot bath ' _I'll get a good night's sleep and forget all about the Feudal Era for awhile. I'll concentrate on who I really am: a junior high school student in love with her best friend.'_

(Scene Change)

Kazuma came down to the basement to find Kenshiro going wilder than he'd ever seen on the practice dummies "You know you don't have to push yourself like this."

Kenshiro just kept punching the practice dummy.

"Kagome's strong, she can take care of herself."

Kenshiro began attacking with more ferocity.

"Pushing yourself until you're half dead won't bring them back."

Kenshiro finally destroyed the training dummy with a furious punch "Any _other_ cliches you wanna shove down my throat? Don't think I'm gonna go blaming you for that like some little kid. But they died right in front of me, I couldn't do anything! My own parents died right in front of me in that car accident, but I of all people survived. Mom threw me out of there right before it happened, I didn't do anything!" he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face "I've already lost my parents, I can't lose Kagome too, and this was entire ordeal was way too close a call."

"That's what she's feeling right now." Kazuma knelt down in front of him and put a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder "Think about this from Kagome's perspective. She's already lost her father, the last thing she needs right now is to lose her best friend too."

Kenshiro froze, then stood "Alright. I'll take a break and get some rest."

(Scene Change)

After getting a long hot shower, Kenshiro started putting it away during dinner, much much more than Kagome was.

"Kenshiro, maybe you should pace yourself." Hiyori suggested.

"Can't- afford- to." Kenshiro got out between mouthfuls "Going back - to school tomorrow- after months away- need to- build up strength. Staying for- at least- 2 weeks this time. Need to- store up strength- so I can- buckle down- and study hard." he finally swallowed "Besides, I've got tons of catching up to do." he held out his bowl "Thirds please."

"Coming up." then Hiyori got another helping.

Kenshiro was about to put it in, but stopped when he noticed Kazuma staring "What?"

"Nothing." was all he said.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro finished one last workout before bed ' _Now to forget about the Feudal Era for awhile and focus on who I really am: a junior high school student head over heels in love.'_

(Scene Change)

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done for both of them.

Kagome found the entire school being decorated almost exactly like the Feudal Era "Oh come on!"

That was when Yuka, Ayumi and Eri showed up "Hey Kagome, how's it going? So you're well enough to return to school?"

"Um… yeah."

Ayumi smiled "That's good, you sure were gone a long time."

"What was it again?" asked Yuka "An inner ear disorder that made you hear all kinds of strange things?"

Kagome chose not to dignify that "Nevermind me, what's going on here?"

"Oh just more preparations."

"Wait, Kagome's been away for such a long time he probably doesn't know anything about any of it." Ayumi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"About what?" asked Kagome.

"Cultural festival." Eri told her.

"...What?"

"We're having a cultural festival." Ayumi clarified.

"A festival? But what about classes?"

Yuka grinned "Classes, are you kidding? We're too busy with all of this, we just have classes in the morning."

' _Why did we have to come back when classes weren't crucial?'_ she hung her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Ayumi.

"I'm going home."

Eri quickly stopped her "Hold on a minute."

"Guess I'm not really needed here or over there right now."

"Why are you so depressed Kagome?" asked Yuka "You've gotta try and shake it off, what can we do to help you?"

Kagome just sighed.

Then Ayumi had an idea "I know, let's sing!"

"Sing?"

"Yes, that'll cheer you up."

"Well…"

"You know what? Kagome, you should participate in the festival as well." Eri suggested.

"Huh?"

Yuka nodded "That's right, we could sure use the help."

"What's that?"

(Scene Change)

Kagome blinked "An understudy?"

Yuka grinned "Yeah, think of it as being like a stand-in or like a substitute.

Ayumi nodded "Come on, I mean how hard could it be?"

"Well… okay then, I'll do it." Kagome relented "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Sing with the choir!"

"Sing?"

"Help with the food." said Yuka.

"The food?"

"Acting." said Eri.

"Acting?"

"I have a small role for you, the heroine's friend Brilliant."

"So which should I do?"

Yuka grinned "All of them of course."

"All three?!"

"You're the understudy." Eri pointed out.

"But-"

"Don't be so chicken." Ayumi coaxed.

Yuka turned angry "Look Kagome, we've got a practice and preparation but you'll be done with all of this in a few days so doing all three should be easy."

Kagome eventually relented "Okay, fine."

(Scene Change)

5 minutes after Kagome showed up…

Kenshiro looked around "Nope." and he walked away.

(Scene Change)

"Naraku tried to use Kagome's eyes?" asked Kaede

Miroku nodded "To find the remaining sacred jewel shards. But that means that he has no idea where it is, meaning that there are shards even Naraku can't find. Probably hidden somewhere even Naraku can't find."

(Scene Change)

Naraku had run into a problem.

One shard. One shard of the Shikon jewel had yet to be located, and even he was unable to find it. In order to find it, he tracked down a demon named Mimi Senri, capable of hearing all things in the world.

After some time, the final jewel shard was located: at the border between this world and the netherworld.

Now all Naraku had to do was figure out how the **** to get there.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha and the others were going over how to track the remaining jewel shards.

Their discussion was interrupted when they saw Shippo eating some dried foods made out of demons.

Sango warned them that if the food was boiled it would turn into a reconstituted demon fungi.

(Scene Change)

Kagome was not having fun with the cultural festival.

She was forced by Ayumi into singing the most important solo of the choir.

Eri had given her the main female role of the play.

Yuka had made her track down some rare food for the stands.

(Scene Change)

She was on the roof screaming out her frustration.

"Sounds like the stress is getting to you." a voice said from behind.

Kagome looked to see Hojo walk up to her "Oh hey Hojo."

"I hear you've taken on a lot of work for the festival."

"Not taken on! More like forced to! At first, it was just helping out a little. Then the jobs got bigger and bigger!"

"Well, you haven't been in school for awhile. So maybe everyone just wants you to really be a part of this festival." said Hojo

Kagome shrugged "Say Hojo, do you know how to cook any unusual dishes?"

"Well, I'm not really much of a cook."

Then Kagome got an idea.

Hojo was about to ask her out, when he noticed that she was gone "Where'd she go?"

"Seriously man, you'd think you'd learn."

Hojo looked to see Arashi and Raidou staring at him, clearly bored.

(Scene Change)

Kagome borrowed the last of the dried food from her grandpa.

(Scene Change)

"I'll be back soon." said Koga

"Be careful wolf." Inuyasha warned "The smells can be kind of extreme."

"Says the half-breed mutt. I'll be back later." and he jumped into the well.

(Scene Change)

Kazuma was eating some of the dried foods as a snack "These things are tasty, but I have to say, they can be a little bit on the tough side. Maybe I can boil it."

So he put it in the pot, and sat down on the couch reading a book.

Koga came in and was freaked out by the demon fungal appearing behind him.

Kazuma looked at him "Oh, hi. You a friend of Kenshiro?"

Koga said nothing. He just destroyed the demon before Kazuma saw it "That must've been the Shiro Nyudo Sango mentioned. Where's the rest?"

Kazuma blinked "Rest of what?"

"The rest of the dried foods Kenshiro brought back!"

"The one in the pot was the last of it."

Koga sighed "Well, I guess it's okay then. Oh, I'm Koga by the way."

Kazuma shook his hand "Kazuma, Kenshiro's brother."

(Scene Change)

Later, Kenshiro came home to find Koga messing around with their cat Kuro "Okay, 4 questions. How are you here, why are you here, what's with the beads around your neck, and what the **** are you doing?"

Koga shrugged "Jewel shards, had to come get you and Kagome, she gave me the necklace. Also, she wanted me to give you this." He handed Kenshiro a note, which said _Down_ _boy_ "And to answer your other question, I'm messing around with your cat while your brother and his woman have some private time."

Kenshiro shuddered "You obviously don't know their definition of 'private time.'"

Koga raised an eyebrow, but chose not to go deeper into the subject "So let's get Kagome and go back."

"No can do. She's part of the cultural festival, and if we make her go back now, she'll throw a fit."

"Can friends family members come too?" asked Kazuma

"I don't see why not."

Koga looked at him "Mind if I come too?"

Kenshiro stopped him "Look Koga, when Inuyasha shows up, it's easy to cover his dog ears. Your ears however, are another story, not to mention the claws, fangs, and the deadly sword strapped to your waist.."

Koga wanted to protest, but Kenshiro effectively shut him up "Down boy."

WHAM!

Kenshiro had to stop himself from laughing.

Kazuma, however, was another story.

(Scene Change)

Kagome had brought the dried foods to school for the cultural festival.

But she didn't count on them becoming reconstituted demons and wrecking the home ec room before leaving to explore the school.

Fortunately, Kagome and her friends had a backup plan: raiding a grocery store.

"Well, at least that's taken care of." Kagome muttered

Kenshiro nodded "But who could've done that to the home ec room though?"

What they didn't notice was a demon fungi creeping up behind him.

"Hey Kenshiro! Kagome!" a voice called out as Kazuma, Koga, Raidou and Arashi rounded a corner.

"What the hell is that thing?" Arashi yelled

"That's a Kuro Tengudake!" Kouga shouted

Noticing it, Kenshiro quickly destroyed the demon with the Ryuuga.

"You guys ok?" asked Koga

"What the **** are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at home!" Kenshiro barked

"Would you shut it!" Koga barked back "Never mind why I'm here. What the hell were you thinking? You brought those dried foods back, didn't you?"

Kenshiro and Kagome looked at each other.

(Scene Change)

Kagome's eyes widened "What? Are you telling me that if you boil the dried food that it'll turn back into demons?"

Koga nodded "You guys brought them back here without knowing?"

Kenshiro snorted "Koga, we wouldn't have brought them if we knew."

"So how many did you guys bring?"

Kagome thought for a moment "Let's see. 12 in total. 4 for my grandpa, and 4 for Kazuma. I brought for here."

"4? No wonder they were gone so quickly" Kazuma muttered

Koga smirked "So I get a decent workout here too huh?"

Arashi stood up "Don't you worry yourself Koga. We'll take care of this thing."

Kenshiro smacked him on the back of the head "Forget it. It's way too dangerous. Let us handle it and try to stay out of the way."

"What are you saying Kenshiro?" said Kazuma "You've got a big show to do. This is a once in a lifetime event for you two. Let us take it from here! Let's do it!"

Arashi and Raidou cheered.

Kagome and Koga sweatdropped.

Kenshiro banged his sheath against his head "Ok guys. We've gotta take care of this before it gets out of hand."

They nodded.

"Kagome!" a voice called as they saw Ayumi rushing toward her.

"Down boy!" Kagome shouted in panic, causing Koga to fall to the ground.

"What're you doing?" asked Ayumi

"Nothing at all!" Kagome lied as she laughed nervously.

But it was cut short when Koga stood up against and looked at Ayumi "Hey. How's it going?"

Ayumi smiled "Hi." and then she dragged Kagome away, much to the confusion of Kenshiro and Koga.

Then Kagome saw everybody else in weird feudal costumes, explaining Ayumi's lack of reaction.

(Scene Change)

Koga had gone off on his own to track down the demons "I can handle those things by myself. 3 more left. They're hiding around here somewhere." He tried sniffing them out, but the scent from the food stands was blocking it out "Well, so much for that plan."

Then he spotted a curry stand and ran for his life, remembering an incident the night before when Hiyori made curry, and how his tongue had been burning non-stop for hours.

(Scene Change)

The choir performance was going well.

That is, until Kagome saw a demon fungi Amara Daruma appear in the bushes behind the audience, right when her solo began.

Kagome was about to rush off the stage, when Kenshiro appeared and killed the demon, and gave Kagome a thumbs-up in a dashing manner.

Kagome was extremely touched by this ' _Kenshiro… Thank you…'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Kagome met up with Koga once the choir performance was over "2 down, 2 to go. We better hurry."

It would've been easy if Eri and Yuka hadn't dragged her away to get ready for the play.

The only way that Kagome could see to handle this was the play ending early.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Koga ran around the outside the school, searching for the demons.

(Scene Change)

The play began.

Improvising, Kagome walked out on stage "Josephine! Where are you Josephine?"

Then Eri walked out "Here I am, lady Escargot Purin! _What's Kagome doing?! She just skipped 7 pages of dialogue.'_

"I know this may sound unexpected, but I want to get married immediately. You'll find someone won't you?" asked Kagome ' _I'm sorry, but this is the only choice I had.'_

Eri nodded "Of course, miss. But don't you think that could wait until-"

"I beg your pardon Josephine!" Kagome cut her off "Do you refuse to obey me?"

Eri shook her head "Oh no! I'll take care of it right away!" She turned to leave, but tripped, much to the amusement of the audience.

Next was a scene with Hojo.

"Lady Escargot, to me you're a moonye, an oyster on the half shell!" Hojo declared

Kagome beamed "You make me so happy Pierre Pannacotta! I think I'm deeply, madly, ravenously…"

Hojo cut her off "You don't have to say it! Come my lady, let me feel your embrace!"

They were running to hug each other dramatically, when…

"Hold it right there!"

Kenshiro crashed through the rook dramatically.

(Scene Change)

 **(A/N: Yeah. Let's backtrack a little)**

Kenshiro and Koga were still searching for the demons outside the school, when they came to the roof of the auditorium.

Watching the scene as Kagome and Hojo were about to embrace, Koga was about to go down there and butcher Hojo.

Naturally, Kenshiro had to intervene "Down Boy!"

Koga slammed onto the roof, cracking it.

Angered, he drop kicked Kenshiro into the air and slammed him onto the roof, sending him crashing downwards.

 **(A/N: So, he decided to go with it.)**

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro glared "Pierre, you will not defile lady Escargot with your filthy hands."

Kagome looked in shock, before she ran over to Kenshiro "Please stop! You must not fight over me, I beg of you! Please stop this very minute!"

Kenshiro looked at her "I know what I'm doing. Just try to follow along."

Hojo, apparently getting the hint, nodded.

"My dearest Hannabart Pekopon! This is my fault! I implore you not to blame Pierre!" Kagome pleaded.

Kenshiro shook his head as he got on one knee "Forgive me lady Escargot, but I am the one at fault here. Now is the time I must confess my true feelings. My lady, I have been in love with you ever since we first met under the cherry blossom tree when we were children. Right then and there, I knew you were my soulmate."

The audience, mainly the girls, went 'awwww' at this.

Kagome looked at him in shock, before she regained her composure "Pierre please leave, I beg of you! I cannot involve you in this tangle web! _Excellent! Now all I do is make up some lines and wrap this up!'_

But Hojo ruined it "No I refuse to leave! Step away from lady escargot! Keep your filthy hands off her Hannabart! We will see which of us deserves the affection of lady Escargot! I challenge you to a duel!"

Kenshiro smirked and drew the Ryuuga "If you're that willing to rush to your death, then so be it."

Suddenly, the room began shaking as a Kamitsuki Suika demon fungi emerged from underneath.

Much to the surprise of Kenshiro and Kagome, the audience thought that it was part of the show, and loved every minute of it.

Hojo turned to Kenshiro and smirked "It looks like our duel has been postponed."

Kenshiro nodded "But once this foul beast is dead, we will fight to the death for my lady's heart."

Hojo then charged at the demon "Prepare to die, demon!"

Kagome looked on in horror ' _What are you doing Hojo?! That's a real demon!_ Pekopon, do something!"

Kenshiro nodded "Whatever you wish my lady. **Dragon Cyclone!"** the Dragon Cyclone obliterated the demon, not to mention a good part of the auditorium.

Hojo and the audience looked on, speechless.

Kenshiro re-sheathed the Ryuuga "Are you still man enough to fight for my lady?"

Kagome grabbed Kenshiro by the arm "Let's go Pekopon! Please take me away now while we still have the chance! Lead me away, beyond the skies!"

Kenshiro got on one knee and kissed Kagome's hand "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Kagome looked down at the audience "Farewell everyone! And rejoice in the knowledge that I, Escargot Purin, will be freed from all my worldly burdens, and will live happily ever after! Farewell!"

Everyone looked on in stunned silence, before they started cheering.

(Scene Change)

Outside, Kenshiro and Kagome ran towards Koga as he jumped down from the roof and smirked at Kenshiro "Not a bad performance."

Kenshiro silently punched him in the gut "That was for drop kicking me through the ****ing roof!"

Then they felt the ground shaking.

Kenshiro looked in a certain direction "I see it! On the roof!"

They ran towards it, and were EXTREMELY disappointed by the appearance.

"This thing is supposed to be a demon?" asked Kagome

Koga slowly nodded "I think it's called a Yumenamazu."

The demon was actually a large catfish with a mustache.

So Kagome decided to make it their main course.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, with a sleeping Kagome on his back, and Koga headed back to his house after the festival ended.

"That was 6 hours of my life I'm not getting back." Koga muttered "Are things always like this when you guys come here?"

Kenshiro shrugged "Somewhat, just minus the demons. Anyway, once Kagome wakes up, we'll head back. We've got to hurry and find the last remaining jewel shards and stop Naraku."

"Apparently, aside from the ones in my legs and the one Sango's brother has, there's only one shard left."

Kenshiro looked over at the beautiful girl sleeping on his back, gently resting her head against his shoulder "But now that lady Kikyo is gone, Kagome is gonna have to deal with the task of purifying Naraku and the jewel by herself. I just hope she can handle it."

Koga put a hand on his shoulder "Kagome's a strong woman. She can take care of herself."

"I know Koga, but I just can't help worrying."

(Scene Change)

In the middle of the night, a group of women stood over a cliff, carrying something that resembled a body, before they threw it into the marsh below and left.

An old man spotted the package, which was revealed to be a human corpse without any skin or hair.

(Scene Change)

"A village of demon women?" asked Kenshiro

The old man nodded "It's true. I saw them with my own eyes last night. I went into the forest to gather herbs and lost my way. I wandered around for a time and finally ended up near a marsh. Some women were on a cliff above, holding something, and they threw it into the marsh."

"What was it?" asked Koga

"I'm certain that is was a human body. A body that had been skinned! Humans would never do such a terrible thing. It had to be the work of demon women!"

(Scene Change)

"Demon women?" Shippo muttered "That's creepy."

Miroku nodded "It's rather strange that I don't feel any demonic aura coming from around here."

"Kagome, do you sense any sacred jewel shards?" asked Koga

Kagome shook her head "Not at all."

"If there aren't any sacred jewel shards, maybe we shouldn't bother going to such a dangerous place." Shippo suggested, terrified of the concept of demon women.

Kenshiro shook his head "We have to check any and all areas even the slightest bit suspicious."

Miroku nodded "That's the only way to make sure we got the sacred jewel shards before Naraku does."

"Naraku's nothing but evil." Kagome reminded them "We can't let him finish creating an impure Shikon jewel."

(Scene Change)

A samurai who had been injured in battle was now the latest victim of the demon women village.

(Scene Change)

A young man struggled across across the ledge of a cliff "Wakana…"

Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell into the river below.

(Scene Change)

"Something the matter Miroku?" asked Sango

Miroku nodded "I think I sensed a demonic aura just now."

"You sure?" asked Koga as they took off running

"It was only for an instant, but I definitely felt it."

They ended up in the marsh the old man mentioned from before, where they found the young man, unconscious, floating in the water, before Koga fished him out "He's not dead. Just unconscious."

(Scene Change)

"I go by the name Shinnosuke." said the man.

"You mentioned earlier that you were looking for your missing fiancé. What did you mean by that?" asked Kenshiro

Shinnosuke sighed "Well, just 3 days before our wedding ceremony, I was called into battle. I was seriously injured. A full 2 years passed before I was able to return home. Not long ago, I finally returned to my home town, but the village had been burned to the ground. And my fiancé, Wakana, was nowhere to be found. I searched for her, not knowing if she was dead or alive. That's when I had heard of a village inhabited solely by women. I heard that the village was made up of women who had lost their husbands and children to war, and that they live together to support each other during their time of need. When I heard, I thought that perhaps Wakana had given up on my return, and joined them."

Kenshiro and Koga shared a glance and nodded.

Miroku stood "I've heard enough. We will accompany you to this village."

Shinnosuke shook his head "Thank you for the offer, but how would we find it?"

"No need." Koga muttered "They found us."

He had spotted two women on the path above, watching them, before hurrying away.

(Scene Change)

"Yes, this is indeed a village for women who have lost their loved ones." The village head woman confirmed "Together, we manage to make our living here. Unfortunately, this Wakana you are searching for is not with us. Just look for yourself."

Shinnosuke looked, and sadly nodded "I see."

"She's not here." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"How sad for him." Sango murmured

(Scene Change)

"What'll you do now?" asked Koga

"I'll keep searching for her." Shinnosuke stated firmly "I can't let myself give up. I love Wakana. She's the only woman for me."

"He's so devoted to her." Kagome muttered

Sango nodded "She's a lucky woman." She blushed when she realized what she said and saw Kagome staring at her "Don't read anything into that."

"Feel any evil or demonic auras?" asked Kenshiro "I don't sense any suspicious except-" he stopped when he saw Miroku flirting with one of the women "Are you even listening?! _The closest thing to evil here is Miroku's lecherous behavior, and Sango's jealousy.'_

"Miroku, isn't it time we left?" Sango ground out "It doesn't sound like this is the village of demon women we're looking for, does it?"

"May I have a word with you travelers?" said the head woman "The paths at night are dangerous. We have little to offer you, but please stay the night here and start out fresh in the morning."

Miroku bowed slightly "Thank you. We would be much obliged."

"Good. The ladies can follow me to their quarters." said one of the women

"Gentlemen, that way please." said another

(Scene Change)

"Inuyasha, Kenshiro, perhaps we should continue our journey tonight." Miroku suggested

Koga snorted "You just don't want to stay because you're separated from the women."

(Scene Change)

Kagome smiled at Sango "Isn't it great, not having to camp outside?"

Sango nodded "Sure, I appreciate the room, but shouldn't we be looking for the village of demon women. _Miroku, he's such a womanizer!'_

(Scene Change)

Miroku's sighing was apparently contagious.

Shinnosuke sighed sadly ' _Where are you, Wakana?'_

(Scene Change)

In the shrine, Wakana peeped out from the window "Shinnosuke… You're alive after all… I'm so glad… All this time, I thought you had died in battle…"

A glowing light appeared behind Wakana "Do you wish to return to your loved one's side? I shall let you see him again soon. But I will be here. Bring the man here. Bring him to me."

Wakana nodded.

(Scene Change)

"Hey Miroku, how do you feel about Sango?" asked Kenshiro

Koga nodded "From what I heard, you guys were alone for awhile at Mount Hakurei."

Miroku raised an eyebrow "And?"

"Did anything happen between you there?" asked Shippo

Miroku recalled how Sango had been injured by Kagura, and he had been poisoned by protecting her from demons and Saimyosho "Nothing happened between Sango and I. You have my word."

Kenshiro and Koga looked at each other.

Then he noticed one of the village women motioning for him to meet her outside.

(Scene Change)

"Hey Sango, are you sure there's nothing between you and Miroku?" asked Kagome

Sango nearly dropped her Hiraikotsu while cleaning it "What do you mean nothing? I don't follow."

"When we were at Mount Hakurei, you to were all alone for quite a while, right? Do you have any good memories of the time you spent together?"

Sango thought back to how Miroku had collapsed from the poison, and how she claimed that they would die there together, and blushed ' _I'm almost positive I said something like that. Miroku's womanizing hasn't changed one bit since then though.'_

"Come on, are you sure nothing actually happened?"

"Hey, cut it out Kagome!" Sango continued polishing her Hiraikotsu, her face turning red all the while "Miroku and I don't have that kind of relationship."

"What about your feelings? You like Miroku don't you?"

That time, Sango _did_ drop Hiraikotsu "You can't be serious Kagome! Me, like that pervert?!"

"Sorry. _You're not fooling anyone, Sango.'_

"He's irresponsible, a delinquent, and he lies without any remorse!"

"Too bad. Cause I've been watching Miroku, and I really get the feeling that he likes you, Sango."

Sango's head snapped to her "Why? What'd you mean?"

"I just get that feeling. It's like you're his special girl. He really seems to care about you a lot."

"Really, you think so?" Sango asked hopefully

"You think so too, don't you Kilala?"

They saw Kilala against the door, and saw Miroku flirting with one of the women, much to Sango's clear ire.

(Scene Change)

"Come one Inuyasha!" cried Shippo "Are you just gonna let Miroku do that?!"

Inuyasha snorted "It's better than having him in here all night sighing about the women."

Shippo angrily jumped on top of him "Sango's gonna be furious!"

"Why?" asked Inuyasha

Kenshiro sighed "You're really that dense, aren't you?"

Koga nodded "Come one mutt! I get it and I've only been with you guys for a few weeks!"

This little squabble would've continued, but Shinnosuke spoke up "Excuse me. I'm going to sleep. I'll be leaving here at first light. I must continue my search for Wakana, and I need to make use of every hour of daylight."

Kenshiro nodded "I understand how you feel. Loving a woman that much."

(Scene Change)

Kagome and Sango were awoken by a noise in the middle of the nightmare and saw all of the village women going somewhere.

"I'm going to follow them." Sango whispered

"Wait!" Kagome pleaded "I'll get Kenshiro, Miroku and the others! They're probably close by, so it'll just take a second."

"There's no time to look for them." and she took off, alone.

(Scene Change)

In the men's quarters, Kenshiro and the others sensed something and prepared to check it out, when Kagome ran up to them "Sango went off to follow the women on her own!"

(Scene Change)

"The scent of living water creatures?" asked Kagome

Koga nodded "I don't know what it is, but I just picked up the scent all of the sudden."

"Just when the women started to move." Inuyasha pointed out

(Scene Change)

Shinnosuke awoke to find Wakana enter the room "Shinnosuke."

Shinnosuke's eyes widened in happiness and relief as he hugged her "Wakana! Wakana, how I've searched for you my love!"

(Scene Change)

Miroku was lead by one of the village women into the shrine.

But unknown to him, it was a trap…

(Scene Change)

Sango followed the women to the marsh, only for them to grab her and take her underwater, before she lost consciousness.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others arrived at the marsh, but found no sign of Sango.

"Sango's scent ends right here." Inuyasha muttered

Koga nodded "She probably went under the water."

At that moment, the village women appeared, demonic vapor seeping out of their mouths, meaning that someone or something was controlling them.

(Scene Change)

Miroku noticed something about the woman ' _A demonic aura. Is there something inside her belly? Aw geez, just my luck too!'_

At that moment, a large watery face burst out of the scroll and crashed towards Miroku, who dodged it "Tell me, what kind of demon are you?!"

The demon cackled "I want your flesh! Give me your flesh!"

(Scene Change)

Sango awoke in an underwater cave, chained to a cave wall.

"So your conscious." said the head woman "And now we shall make you one of us. Here. Swallow it. You must swallow it. Very soon, the egg will hatch inside your stomach, and you too shall become one of us."

Sango glared at the woman ' _No way. You're not gonna make me swallow that thing!'_

(Scene Change)

Miroku glared at the demon "You want me to give you my flesh?! I've heard the rumors about a village of demon women who were skinning their poor victims alive. So, you're the one who's possessed these innocent women."

"Exactly." The demon confirmed "I needed to find male flesh in order to return to my former self. I was once the demon who ruled over the nearby marsh. One day, I was exercised by a monk and sealed into a scroll. And not satisfied with that, those humans tore away my flesh and painted a quanan on the scroll. They completely restricted my movements! The fools. They sealed me up, but my soul did not die. I've waited patiently for the moment of my resurrection! And now you shall become a part of me!" she lunge at Miroku, who escaped.

The demon notice Wakana leading Shinnosuke to the shrine, and hid inside the shrine.

(Scene Change)

"Remember guys." said Kenshiro "They're being controlled, so go easy."

Inuyasha snorted "I know that. I'm not in the habit of hitting women."

Sensing something, Kenshiro sped off.

(Scene Change)

Miroku fled from the shrine, realizing that all the village women were being controlled, and pondered how to free them, when he saw Wakana leading Shinnosuke into the shrine, to the waiting jaws of the demon.

Wakana, regaining control of herself, pushed Shinnosuke out of the way, before the demon regained control.

At that moment, Kenshiro arrived "Miroku, tried using your sacred sutras."

Miroku nodded as he struck the demon with his staff, causing it to flee while screaming in pain.

Miroku, unable use his Wind Tunnel, punched the woman in the gut with a sacred sutra, freeing her and freeing her from what had been controlling her: a demon salamander in her stomach.

Kenshiro went over to Shinnosuke and handed him a sacred sutra "Hit her in the stomach with this. That will free her."

Shinnosuke stared at him in shock "You want me to hit my fiancé?"

"Do you want another guy to hit your fiancé?"

Shinnosuke sighed "Point taken." and he hit her with the sacred sutra, causing her to puke up a demon salamander before she lost consciousness "Will she be ok?"

Kenshiro nodded "Let her sleep." and he and Miroku sped off.

(Scene Change)

The spirit of the demon submerged itself into the marsh, taking on the form of a massive salamander demon "How fortunate for me. A half-demon's flesh just ready for the taking!"

Inuyasha snorted "What're you going on about, toad-face?"

The demon chuckled "The flesh of a half-demon is worth that of 5 humans! No, more like 10 I'd say. I shall devour you and complete resurrecting myself!"

Inuyasha smirked and drew the Tessaiga "I don't know what you're talking about, but nobody messes with me!"

He charged, but couldn't due to the bewitched women.

The demon blasted Kagome and Shippo backwards, but Kenshiro caught them "You alright Kagome?"

Kagome blushed, but nodded "Thanks." She took Shippo into her arms.

Using the sacred sutras, Kenshiro and Miroku freed several of the women.

"These women are all unfortunate souls who lost loved ones in the war." explained Miroku "They need to be comforted. They probably looked to the quanan hanging scroll for guidance and comfort. Sadly, they went to the wrong place. They didn't know the salamander demon was sealed in the hanging scroll."

"So why show us now after all these years?" asked Koga

The demon chuckled "I don't really know all that's happened while I was sealed up. However, what I do know is that an evil aura that's permeating the world has given me enormous power!"

Inuyasha smirked "So Naraku's influence has reached this far, even to this filthy swamp. I hope you're ready to die, cause now I'm serious!"

Miroku and Kenshiro were having a hard time with all the women "There's too many of them to handle on my own! Sango! Can you lend me a hand here?!"

Kenshiro blinked "What the **** are you going on about Miroku? Sango's not even here! How did you not notice! You were busy flirting with all the women. Sango got upset and went to deal with the women alone."

"She went alone?" He then noticed a soaking wet Kilala.

Inuyasha finally finished off the demon with a Wind Scar, but the women needed the demons exorcised from each of the women.

"Kenshiro, you know what to do, right?" asked Miroku "You wrap things up here! There's some urgent business I need to take care of." and he took off

Kenshiro finished exercising each of the women.

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Kilala went underwater to look for Sango, only to find her bewitched like the rest of them.

Miroku prepared a sacred sutra, but couldn't get close enough due to Hiraikotsu.

He tripped her with his staff, causing her to lose her grip on Hiraikotsu, until she slashed Miroku's right arm with her sword.

Sango charged at Miroku, who used his staff to block her sword, eventually knocking it from her hands, but she slashed his face with her hidden blade on her wrist.

"I should've known as much. You are truly fearsome as an opponent." Miroku praised

Sango slashed as him, but he blocked the blade and hit her in the stomach with a sacred sutra, causing her to spit up the egg and lose consciousness.

Then Kenshiro and the others showed up.

"Is Sango alright?" asked Kagome

Miroku nodded "More or less."

"What's with this weird little egg?" asked Shippo

"It's a demon salamander egg. If it had hatched, I'd be in a lot worse shape than I am now."

Kagome's eyes widened "Sango was possessed as well?"

Inuyasha and Koga each raised an eyebrow "She was bewitched like the village women? How'd she let that happen?"

"She was upset when she took off. She obviously wasn't thinking straight." explained Kagome "And none of this would've happened if Miroku hadn't kept flirting with the girls."

Miroku looked at them innocently "Are you suggesting that this is my fault?"

"Yes!" They all shouted simultaneously.

(Scene Change)

"So you're returning to your village?" asked Koga

Shinnosuke nodded.

Wakana bowed "Thank you for all your help."

Inuyasha shrugged "Truth be told, we really didn't do that much."

"Speaking of which." added Shinnosuke "I would like to thank the monk as well."

Kenshiro shook his head "He's kind of busy right now. I wouldn't interrupt him."

(Scene Change)

"I'm so sorry about this." Sango said sadly "It's all my fault."

Miroku shook his head "No need to apologize Sango. Besides, I'm as much to blame. Kagome informed me that my bad habit of flirting with women was the cause of all this. I'm really sorry Sango."

Sango turned away "You don't have to apologize. I was careless, that's all. You didn't have anything to do with it."

There was a brief silence between them, before Miroku spoke once again "Sango, I want you to hear my feelings. You don't need to say anything, just please hear me out. You're not like the others Sango. You're a very special woman to me."

From behind the bushes, Inuyasha scoffed "Special he says. What a jerk. He's just flirting with Sango like he does with every other woman he sees."

"Shut up." Kenshiro snapped quietly.

"Somehow it's different with us." said Miroku "You see Sango, I've never had such strong feelings for a woman as I do for you."

Sango blushed a light pink and turned away.

"Except… There's one problem. I feel as if I cannot love you as an ordinary woman. You're my comrade, the woman I fight along side."

"So he's saying they're just gonna be friends?" asked Shippo

"That's terrible!" Kagome growled "He's not getting away with this!"

Sango felt tears brimming in her eyes "Oh I knew that. You didn't have to tell me. It's not as if… As if I hoped you would love me. I never thought that." She slowly stood "You've said it all, right? I'm going."

She started to walk away when Miroku's voice stopped her "I'm just getting started. If this battle with Naraku ever comes to an end, and the curse on my Wind Tunnel is broken… If I make it out alive… If we made it that far, would you come live with me?"

Sango looked up slightly.

"Would you bare my children, Sango?"

Sango's head snapped up, tears falling freely now.

Kagome was gushing "Oh wow! He proposed to her!"

Koga was just in awe "Damn. I can never get stuff this good back in the mountains."

Kenshiro nodded "This, Koga, is just the tip of the iceberg."

Sango fell to her knees "Yes…"

Miroku looked at her intently "You'll have my children? 10 babies, or maybe even 20?"

Sango looked back as he clasped her hands "Yes. Miroku, does this mean you'll stop womanizing?"

Miroku gaped at her.

"You will stop flirting. **Right?"**

Miroku silently looked away, giving Sango her answer ' _I'll take that as a no.'_

Koga sighed "Damn. And it was getting good."

Kenshiro smirked "Time for Plan B." and he threw a Ryu scale at the back of Miroku's head, causing it to fall forward… and for his lips to crash into Sango's.

Sango, despite being startled by this kiss, returned it with full force, the sun glistening in the background…


	13. Movie 2

On a snowy night near the ocean, blood dripped from the left hand of the Inu no Taishō. His son and heir, Sesshōmaru, asked his father if he insisted on going and asked for his two swords, Tessaiga and Sō'unga. But his father asked if he desired power so much, he needed someone to protect; Sesshōmaru said no, as he had no need for such. His father then transformed into his true dog form, running off, but not before telling Sesshomaru to protect the Dragon Prophecy. Myōga, clinging near his right eye, pleaded his master to reconsider, for his wounds from his battle with Ryūkotsusei had not yet healed, but the Inu no Taishō refused, as he needed to reach his human wife, Izayoi, who was just giving birth to his second son, and that he didn't believe he was long for this world.

At a mansion, guarded by many samurai, their leader, Takemaru of Setsuna, ignored the midwife's warnings and took his spear, killing the midwife. Then he entered the birthing chamber as a lunar eclipse began. He told Izayoi, that he had always loved her but loathed the fact that her heart had been stolen by a demon and stabbed her with a spear. As he left, he heard the cries of a newborn half demon.

At that moment, the Inu no Taishō arrived at the door, using his Wind Scar to cut through the lines, despite being hit by a few arrows. After hearing that Takemaru slew Izayoi, he sliced off the samurai's left arm and entered the mansion, just as Takemaru summoned his men to set it aflame. Inside, the Inu no Taishō found Izayoi and used Tenseiga to revive her, and covered her with the Robe of the Fire Rat to protect her from the fire. Takemaru then approached, determined to fight to the death. The Inu no Taishō drew his third sword, Sō'unga and told Izayoi that their son would be named Inuyasha and battled Takemaru as the mansion collapses on them. Izayoi, holding her infant son, escaped from the flames as the mansion collapsed.

(Scene Change)

Another typical day in the modern era.

Kagome and the girls were playing volleyball in gym class, which would've been fine if Inuyasha hadn't stolen the ball, thinking someone was trying to hurt Kagome, and Koga punched him off the roof.

(Scene Change)

Sota returned from a day at school to find his mother and grandfather moving one of their treasures: the sword of Kusanagi.

(Scene Change)

"Geez Inuyasha. Why'd you and Koga come to my school in the first place?" Kagome muttered

"Somebody's gotta look out for you." explained Inuyasha "You're always getting into trouble."

Koga snorted "Yeah right. I had to make sure he didn't do anything. Besides, from what I gather, this time period isn't as dangerous."

Kagome nodded "I was only playing volleyball. It's a sport. A way to get exercise."

"Do they always dress like that when they play volleyball?" Koga whispered

Kenshiro nodded "All the time."

"You mean it's like the Kamari ball game?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded "It's a lot like that. Have you ever played Kemari?"

Inuyasha's mood visibly darkened "Let's just say they aren't exactly good memories for me. _That was when I first saw my mother's tears._ Hey guys, can't you do anything about these beads of subjugation? I don't know how much longer I can take these 'Sit' commands."

"Come on. We don't say sit that often."

WHAM!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the crater "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean that! Honest!"

"Like that makes a difference."

(Scene Change)

"So, this is the grave of Inuyasha's mother?" asked Miroku

Myoga nodded "She was very beautiful. It's hard to believe how many years have passed since lady Izayoi left this world. Master Inuyasha still misses her deeply."

"Did you place those flowers there Myoga?" asked Sango

"Not I. It was probably master Inuyasha."

Miroku smiled "Despite his appearance, he does have a kind side to him."

"Remember, he is half human. He can't help but possess some traits that are unbecoming of demons."

Sango looked at him "You make it sound like kindness is a bad thing."

(Scene Change)

Grandpa Higurashi was telling Sota about the origin of the sword of Murakumo.

Sota looked at the characters on the sheath "But doesn't this character mean fang, not sword?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at this "You're right. Then it's read Sounga, not Murakumo sword."

Sota grinned triumphantly "Then this thing's just a fake."

Grandpa Higurashi shook his head in denial "That's impossible! This is a sword of true value, discovered by our forefather's forefather many years ago in the ancient well!"

"That sounds pretty sketchy if you ask me gramps."

Sota reached out for the sword, when something appeared out of the sheath and attempted to bit him "See that?! The sword bites!"

Mrs Higurashi chuckled "Don't be silly Sota."

"Hey! I didn't bite you!" a voice snapped

Mrs Higurashi looked in shock "The sword just spoke to us!"

"I am the one speaking, not Sounga." aaid the voice "Oh no! The 700 year old seal is about to be broken! Sounga will free himself from me! Please, is there a strong demon nearby who can help?"

Then the sword flew off into the city.

(Scene Change)

"That hurt you know." Inuyasha muttered

"I said I'm sorry, now put the hat back on!" replied Kagome

Then Kenshiro and the others stopped "I sense a strong demonic aura. It feels like pure evil. Almost as strong as Naraku. Stand back Kagome!"

Then Sounga appeared in front of them "Finally… It's calmed down. Well, if it isn't Tessaiga and Shiroga. It's been a long time."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled

Then the spirit of an old man appeared "You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha? I don't blame you for not remembering. After all, you were a newborn the last time we met. I am the ancient one Saya. Your father wielded Sounga, the powerful sword of the honorable ruler. And I am Sounga's sheath."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "My father?"

Then the sword began to emerge from the sheath "Oh no! It's acting up again! Hurry one of you! Take hold of Sounga, or great catastrophe will befall these lands!"

Sounga then emerged from the sheath and drove itself into the ground, turning the city into a wasteland.

"Can the 4 of you see this?" asked Saya "You are looking at the future of this land, which Sounga will surely bring about. Sounga's frightening power will darken the skies, and cause the lands to decay. Many people will die."

"What can we do to prevent this from happening?" asked Inuyasha

"You must take Sounga and leave these lands. But be warned. A human must never wield the sword. If they did, the world would face certain doom. Anyone wielding Sounga will go on a killing spree, and won't stop until every other human is dead, whether it takes decades or centuries. It is well known that humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other creature. When a human comes to possess the power of Sounga, he inevitably becomes even more malevolent than any demon."

Inuyasha nodded "I'll do it." He gripped the handle of the sword, freeing it from the ground and returning the city to normal "Stay… away…"

Vines from Sounga wrapped around his arm and drilled into his skin, and he turned to his demon form "What's this damned sword doing to me?!"

An evil voice chuckled " **I take it you are** _ **his**_ **son?"**

"You must be Sounga." Inuyasha got out "I know a place that's better for you... I can take you there…"

"What's with the mutt?" asked Koga

"I'm gonna get rid of this thing… It's my old man's sword… I should be able to do something about it… Don't follow me…" and he ran off

Saya breathed a sigh of relief "Well, at least that's somewhat of a relief. I can breath a bit easier with that burden off my shoulders." His eyes widened "You there, young one. I can see that you're the chosen one of the Dragon Prophecy and have awakened the Ryuuga."

"I am and I have. Why?"

"You may be the only one capable of overpowering Sounga, but we'll need another being of great spiritual power to subdue its spirit and harness its power fully."

"I've got just the person."

(Scene Change)

Kazuma looked at his younger brother like he was insane "You want me to do what?"

"Come to the feudal era and help us fight off some evil demon sword." Kenshiro repeated

Saya nodded "You are the only one capable of subduing Sounga."

Kazuma hesitated, but shrugged "Okay. Just let me talk to Hiyori first."

He came back around 10 minutes later bloody and beaten "Ok, let's go."

(Scene Change)

Shippo was out picking flowers when he saw a strange light emitting from the Bone-Eater's well.

(Scene Change)

"Look at that light." aaid Miroku

Sango nodded "It's coming from the Bone-Eater's well."

"It can't be." Myoga whispered "That's impossible."

(Scene Change)

Noticing that Tenseiga was disturbed, Sesshomaru noticed the pink light and smirked, much to Jaken's fear.

(Scene Change)

Shippo arrived at the well and saw Inuyasha emerging from the well "Is that you Inuyasha?"

"Shippo, get away!" Inuyasha ground out, before Sounga took control of him and activated his demon blood, before he transformed and escaped.

Under Sounga's control, Inuyasha then attacked a nearby village, but regained enough control to allow Miroku and Sango to get the villagers to safety.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha warned "Get away from me! Hurry!"

" **I'll send you all to hell!"** Sounga roared, then retook control of Inuyasha.

"Oh no, it's the Dragon Twister! Everyone run for cover!" Myoga shouted.

They had just escaped when Inuyasha unleashed Sounga's power " **Dragon Twister!"** and the demonic power destroyed the whole village.

"Unbelievable." said Miroku

Sango nodded "He has such incomprehensible power."

"The Dragon Twister." explained Myoga "The attack of a dragon from Hell. It's destructive power surpasses even that of the Backlash Wave."

"We can't do anything like this. Let's wait for Kagome and the others." suggested Miroku

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha arrived at a nearby valley, no people around "At least it's quiet now. I guess that Dragon Twister used up its power, and now it needs to recoup before it possesses me again."

(Scene Change)

In the modern era, Kenshiro, Kagome, Kazuma, Koga and Saya were gearing up to defeat Sounga, hoping that Inuyasha could keep it at bay long enough.

(Scene Change)

Soon enough, by morning, Kenshiro and the others arrived and saw the destruction.

"What happened here?" asked Kagome

"Inuyasha must've used the Dragon Twister."explained a voice as Saya appeared

Then Myoga appeared "Saya, it's you. Tell us, how did Sounga fall into Inuyasha's hands?"

Saya grinned "Well, if it isn't little Myoga. Are you still running away from danger?"

"Just answer my question!"

"It's such a long story though."

"You're the one who promised to take care of the sword for about 700 years! You slacked off again!"

"Don't be so critical. I kept strict guard for 200 years."

"So what?! You're short 500 years!"

"Saya, is it because you passed through the Bone-Eater's well?" asked Kazuma

Kenshiro nodded "Probably. Oh, by the way guys, this is my brother Kazuma. He's gonna take care of Sounga."

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha wandered through the valley with Sounga.

" **That is the sword which has awakened us!"** a voice growled " **Long ago, we were treated mercilessly and banished from these lands! Now you shall feel our power and suffer the wrath of the great Ogre tribe! Prepare to die!"** and 4 large ogre demons appeared before Inuyasha, who, using Sounga, effortlessly slaughtered all of them.

(Scene Change)

"Lord Sesshomaru, please slow down!" Jaken pleaded

Sesshomaru, being directed by Tenseiga, followed after Sounga.

(Scene Change)

"Kagome look!" cried Shippo "Demons! And I think they're dead!"

Koga, Miroku and Sango went to take a look.

"Is that Sounga's aura I'm sensing?" asked Kagome

Saya nodded.

Suddenly, the ogre demons rose once again.

"I just remembered something!" cried Saya "Those slain by Sounga come back as soulless walking dead!"

Miroku sucked in one with his Wind Tunnel, but fell to his knees, his hand turning purple.

"Their corpses contain miasma." Saya warned "We must stay away from the demons or you'll be affected. Set them on fire. Burning them is the best way."

Kenshiro nodded "I'm on it." he charged towards the demons and drew the Ryuuga " **Dragon Inferno!"** the demonic fire dragon obliterated all but one of them, which escaped without any of them knowing.

Koga, Kagome, Kenshiro and Kazuma continued on while Sango stayed with a weakened Miroku.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha stood on a cliff, overlooking a valley, when he got an unexpected visitor.

Sesshomaru emerged from the forest "So Inuyasha, it is you. How did someone like you come to possess Sounga? Don't tell me another one of father's swords chose you as its master."

Inuyasha scoffed "How would I know why it happened? I'd gladly give it to you if you want it so badly, but it looks like you'll have to take it from me by force though."

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin "That was my intention all along."

They charged, clashing the Sounga with the Tokijin.

"You are not fit to wield the Sounga or the Tessaiga." Sesshomaru spat "I despise the fact that my father's blood flows through your veins, half-breed!"

Sounga chuckled evilly " **Sesshomaru, you long to possess me. When our blades clash, I will know your every thought. I even know about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm."**

"Shut up you stupid sword! No one's listening to you!" Inuyasha barked.

(Scene Change)

Noticing the destruction, Kagome and the others raced towards it, encountering Totosai along the way "Totosai, wait up!"

Totosai looked back "Oh hi Kagome, Kenshiro."

"Totosai! It's been awhile." Saya greeted

Totosai nodded "Saya, I thought as much. What're you doing here?"

"Master Totosai, was it?" asked Kazuma "I'm Kazuma Kamikaze, Kenshiro's brother. Do you already know of what's happening?"

"Yes, I figured it out. I never expected Sounga to return though. Where is it?"

"Inuyasha has it." explained Kenshiro

Totosai's eyes widened "Inuyasha does? He has nowhere near the power to wield it!"

"I had a feeling that was the case." Saya muttered

"Why would you make such a dangerous sword in the first place?" asked Kenshiro

Totosai shook his head "It wasn't me. Inutaisho, the great dog demon, possessed it from long, long ago."

Myoga nodded "He's right. But unlike Tessaiga and Tenseiga, Sounga is possessed by the spirit of an ancient evil demon."

"With the great dog demon gone, the only one with the power to wield Sounga is probably Sesshomaru, or someone with Kamikaze blood."

(Scene Change)

The fierce battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued.

" **What's the matter, Inuyasha?"** Sounga taunted " **Don't you have the strength to defeat him? Then use my power."**

Inuyasha then transformed into his demon form, which Sesshomaru noticed, as Inuyasha began pushing him back.

" **Too blood brothers, trying to kill each other. Your father was just as foolish as you. If he had heeded my words, he would not have met such a miserable death."**

"Silence!" Sesshomaru roared, suddenly pushing Inuyasha back.

Using the opportunity, Sesshomaru grabbed Tessaiga and unleashed the Wind Scar on Inuyasha and Sounga.

Sesshomaru then fell to his knees, due to the pain from the burns on his hand.

Sadly, it was in vain, as Inuyasha and Sounga surviving " **I must have more blood! Give me a live sacrifice!"**

Inuyasha then charged at Jaken and Rin, who were watching from nearby.

Kagome and the others then arrived, and Koga leapt onto Inuyasha's back "Kenshiro, now!"

Kenshiro, understanding Koga's plan, nodded "Sit! Down!"

The effects of both sets of beads of subjugation activated simultaneously.

" **WHAT IS THIS?!"** Sounga roared

"SIT!" Kagome screamed as she clung onto them, forcing Inuyasha and Koga to the ground, sending the beads flying, one of them hitting Jaken, and driving off Sounga.

"It seems Sounga has been driven off." Totosai mused

"Nice work Kagome!" Myoga praised

Slowly, Inuyasha and Koga regained consciousness "What happened? Why does my face sting- OW! Stop it!"

Kenshiro, who had been slapping them awake, dropped his arm and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry."

"You're back to your old self." Saya observed "You're free of Sounga's control. And you own it all to this girl."

Kagome smiled weakly "Inuyasha… I followed you… I'm sorry." and she fell unconscious.

"Dammit!" Kenshiro swore "This is why I didn't want her coming here." He looked at Sesshomaru, who was about to leave "Lord Sesshomaru. I'm going to take care of Sounga. I don't want any interference."

Sesshomaru shook his head "You lack the power to do so on your own."

Kenshiro's glare intensified "Fine."

Kazuma walked over to him "Kenshiro, I thought we agreed that I would subdue the demonic spirit of Sounga."

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have brought you here Kazuma. I have to do this on my own."

Kazuma grabbed him by the shoulders "Stop acting like you can do everything on your own! Like you have to do everything on your own!"

Angered, Kenshiro punched him in the face "I've already risked the life of the woman I love every ****ing day since I first came to the Feudal Era! You think I'm going to do the same with my own brother?! I'm not going to let anyone else I care about get hurt. I've made too many mistakes. I refuse to make any more by risking your life, Kazuma." and with that, he sped off.

"Myoga, what was my father like?" asked Inuyasha

Myoga blinked "Your father? Well, he had tasty blood, I remember that much."

"Never mind that. Was he strong I mean?"

"Of course. He was a great demon after all."

"Was he stronger than I am right now?"

"The Inutaisho was 1000 times stronger than you are." Totosai replied bluntly "He never made the mistake of allowing Sounga to control him."

"Take care of the others."

(Scene Change)

The undead ogre demon that escaped before had found the Sounga and made the mistake of touching it " **Not much of a body, but better than nothing."** thanks to the ogre being an undead corpse, Sounga then went to the grave of Inutaisho " **With this, I can use the Dragon Twister."**

Sounga had found the key to its plan: Sesshomaru's left arm " **I shall destroy the Tessaiga, the Tenseiga, and the Ryuuga."**

(Scene Change)

Sound returned to the living world, and came across a certain grave " **Awaken, Takemaru of Setsuna. I am Sounga."**

" _Sounga? Why do you call me from the dead?"_ a voice questioned

" **I shall save your wandering soul. Take revenge with me. Take vengeance on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kenshiro, the sons and the successor of the wretch who killed you. Come. Unleash your pent up wrath. Remember the woman who abandoned you."**

" _Izayoi…"_

" **You loved that woman. And he stole her from you. Despise him. Despise the woman. And despise his sons. Otherwise, your soul will forever be chained to this purgatory. Now, I call upon you. Let us take revenge against his sons!"**

" _I hate them… I detest Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… And I detest Izayoi…"_

(Scene Change)

"A sword that makes a man keep killing until the whole world is destroyed?" asked Miroku

Myoga nodded "In ages past, countless men sought to be the supreme ruler of this world. They searched for Sounga, possessed it, and killed each other. The one who stopped this senseless cycle-"

"The one who ended it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." Kazuma finished

Slowly, Kagome regained consciousness "Where's Kenshiro? Where did Kenshiro go?"

Jaken scoffed "Who cares about that worthless fool?"

"Wait, what are you two doing here?"

"Let me tell you, lord Sesshomaru didn't abandon us, if that's what you're thinking." Jaken lied

Kagome looked at Rin "He did, didn't he?"

Rin nodded.

Jaken face-faulted "Hey, don't tell her! I don't have time for this! I have to catch up to lord Sesshomaru!"

"No wait Master Jaken. We haven't even thanked Kagome properly yet." She handed Kagome a small pouch.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw what it was "The enchanted beads. You gathered them up?"

"I'm not sure they're all there."

"Thank you bringing them."

"Sure. And thank you for saving master Jaken and I earlier."

Koga visibly paled when he saw the beads.

Kagome giggled at this and smiled "Don't worry Koga. I'm not putting them back on you."

Koga breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank god."

"Seriously though, where's Kenshiro?"

Koga sighed "He took off after Sounga on his own. The mutt went after him."

"It's all your fault Saya! Saya wake up!" Myoga barked

Saya's nose bubble popped, waking him up.

"Tell me Saya, what was Soung doing at our family shrine in the first place?" asked Kagome

Myoga sighed "This goes back about 200 years, back when Inuyasha's father died. I placed the Tessaiga in the master's remains and hid the path within the black pearl, and Totosai had left Tenseiga to Sesshomaru. Which brought us to the problem with Sounga. The Sounga, which their father wielded, along with the Tessaiga and Tenseiga, were known as the 3 swords of supreme conquest. Together, they held the power to dominate the 3 worlds."

"The 3 worlds?"

"Heaven, Hell and Earth. They're often known as the 3 worlds."

Miroku nodded "Heaven is where the Buddha and gods reside. Hell is the Netherworld, the land of the dead. And Earth is where we reside."

"Each sword corresponds to one of the 3 worlds. The Tenseiga of Heaven can save 100 lives. The Sounga of Hell can open the gateway to the netherworld and summon 100 dead souls. The Tessaiga, the guardian of men, can kill 100 enemies." explained Totosai

"And this guy possessed all 3 swords?" asked Koga "So what happened next?"

"We couldn't think of a good way to dispatch the sword. We were in a real dilemma. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha obviously couldn't be given the sword. So Saya promised to keep Sounga quiet for about 700 years, and had us throw him and the sword in the Bone-Eater's well."

Kagome looked on in realization "And that's how it came to be at the Higurashi shrine."

Saya nodded "Since then, only 200 years may have passed in our era, but I assure you that beyond the well, it's been longer than 700 years."

"Tell us Saya, is there any way to defeat Sounga?" asked Sango

"Only 2, and the second is almost remotely impossible. The first is for the wielder of the Ryuuga to overpower the Sounga, and for someone of Kamikaze blood to pacify the spirit of the demon possessing the sword. That is most likely the only one that would work."

"Why? What's the second one?" asked Koga

"For the Tessaiga and Tenseiga to join forces."

Kagome blinked "The first one it is then."

(Scene Change)

As Takemaru emerged from the grave, the Sounga-possessed undead ogre handed him something " **Takemaru, use this."**

"What is it?" asked Takemaru

" **Sesshomaru's left arm. With this arm, you will be able to produce the Dragon Twister. You will be without rival. This is a good opportunity to test your strength."**

Takemaru attached the arm to his body and took hold of Sounga, taking on a demonic appearance "The path of the supreme conqueror who knows no rival."

Takemaru quickly set his plan into motion by slaughtering the men of a castle and reviving them as his undead servants.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro found Takemaru's former grave "What was Sounga doing in a place like this?"

Sesshomaru appeared beside him "Takemaru of Setsuna? Soung chose that vermin as its host?"

"You knew him?"

"I have no connection to that pest. If anyone would have a connection to him, it's Inuyasha. He was my father's final opponent before he perished. He held a grudge against my father, for he had feelings for Inuyasha's mother and resented him for it."

Kenshiro nodded and bowed slightly "Thank you for the information, lord Sesshomaru."

(Scene Change)

Takemaru summoned the souls of the castle men as undead zombies "Now I am prepared. Come for me Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kamikaze!"

(Scene Change)

"Go that way." said Kagome "There's a strong demonic aura."

Totosai nodded "Indeed there is. It must be Sounga's citadel."

"Then let's hurry."

"Tell me Kagome, are you still certain you want to go through with this?" asked Saya "I understands Kenshiro and Inuyasha's involvement, but I see no reason for you to join the fight. Are you that fond of battle?"

"Of course not. I hate fighting, but I want to stay by Kenshiro's side, like he's done for me for so long."

"I could live for all eternity and never come to understand human women."

Myoga and Totosai agreed.

(Scene Change)

"That's one very large army." Totosai muttered

Miroku nodded "A large army of dead soldiers. He's killed far more men than he needed to."

Saya nodded "Sounga's doing I fear. He's using the Dragon Twister yet again."

"There must be at least 2000 of them." Kazuma observed "Excluding Myoga, Rin, Shippo and Momo from the battle, there are 8 of us, along with 2 demons. That's 200 for each. Remember, they can be defeated with fire."

Then the rain came pouring down.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha standing in the hill next to them.

Inuyasha stared at the castle and undead army intently, then charged at the army, instantly attacking them with a Wind Scar.

(Scene Change)

As he made his way across the battlefield, Sesshomaru used the Dragon Strike to slaughter the undead soldiers in his way.

(Scene Change)

Using their powers of fire and purification, Totosai and Kagome slaughtered several of the undead soldiers, while Jaken, Shippo and the others took out several others.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru eliminated several of them with the Dragon Strike, before one of them snatched the Tenseiga from him ' _Tenseiga… Losing this sword wouldn't be that hard to accept… Father…"_

(Scene Change)

Not far away, Rin noticed the Tenseiga lying on the ground and went to pick it up, but one of the soldiers attempted to attack her before Kagome saved her, but they were captured by a large ogre demon who wanted the Tenseiga, and brought them to Takemaru.

Noticing this, Kenshiro, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went after them.

(Scene Change)

Takemaru was lying in wait in the throne room of the castle, when the ogre brought Kagome and Rin.

"Who is that?" asked Kagome

"It's Takemaru of Setsuna!" explained Saya "He fought with Inuyasha's father 200 years ago! This is most unexpected! Sounga has possessed Takemaru!"

" **Takemaru…"** said Sounga " **These young girls are no different from Izayoi, the woman you killed…"**

"Izayoi…" Takemaru growled

"Who's Izayoi?" asked Kagome

"Inuyasha's mother." replied Saya.

" **Just imagine how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would react if you killed those girls."** Sounga taunted.

Slowly, Takemaru walked over to them and help Sounga to their throats "You are both Izayoi to me. Human woman like you who share an affinity for demons are all Izayoi in my eyes!"

Kagome's eyes widened ' _This guy's nuts! He's totally insane!'_

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kenshiro slaughtered several more soldiers.

"Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha "When this is over, we'll settle things between us for good."

"Assuming that you survive, that is." Sesshomaru taunted

(Scene Change)

Slowly, Takemaru advance towards Kagome "A rusty old sheath is no help to you."

He blasted Kagome into the wall, and advance towards Rin, preparing to strike her down, when something stopped the blade.

Sesshomaru had intervened at the last second and defended them, preventing Takemaru from killing them "Begone. Go quickly. Leave the Tenseiga and go."

Kagome and Rin quickly fled, leaving Sesshomaru to battle Takemaru alone "That left arm…"

Takemaru smirked "Oh, that's right. It used to be yours. You want it back, I suppose?"

"I'll pass." Sesshomaru replied bluntly

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha left Koga, Miroku and the others to deal with the undead soldiers.

(Scene Change)

"How does it feel to be killed by your own hand, I wonder." Takemaru taunted.

"Takemaru, you disappoint me." Sesshomaru stated coolly "You haven't even noticed that you're merely Sounga's puppet. You actually believe that it's your own power. What a miserable specter."

"Silence! You'll suffer the same humiliation your father inflicted upon me!"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the Tenseiga "You should be grateful. You will be destroyed with my father's fang."

(Scene Change)

Kagome and Rin made their way out of the castle, only to be confronted by the same ogre demon again, which was about to kill them, if Kenshiro hadn't arrived and cleaved it in two.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha, Koga and the others were struggling to deal with so many undead soldiers.

"Mutt, we've got things here." said Koga "Go help Kagome and the others."

Inuyasha nodded and took off.

"Miroku, don't do it!" Sango pleaded.

Miroku shook his head "I must Sango. You've don't all that you can. Besides, what's the point of living with this cursed hand if I can't at least use it to protect the woman I love?"

Sango slowly walked away as Miroku sucked in the remaining soldiers with his Wind tunnel, before he fell to his knees from the miasma.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru continued battling Takemaru, and used Tenseiga to cut him down before Sounga regenerated his body.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro arrived to protect Kagome and Rin and cleaved the ogre in two "You alright Kagome? Hey Rin."

Both nodded.

Inuyasha quickly rushed past "Don't try and stop me. I've got business to settle with Sounga, and this is my only chance."

"There's only one way to defeat Sounga." Saya warned "Only when you combine your Backlash Wave and Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike can Sounga's Dragon Twister be defeated."

Inuyasha scoffed "There's no way Sesshomaru would even think about cooperating with me."

Kenshiro face-palmed "Just cooperate with him!"

Inuyasha said nothing. He just ran off.

(Scene Change)

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Takemaru taunted "You're disappointing your father's fang!"

That struck a nerve, and Sesshomaru was about to be cut down, when Inuyasha appeared and fired a Wind Scar "Too bad. I was hoping to take you both out at the same time!"

"2 brothers working together to avenge the death of their father." Takemaru muttered "Don't tell me even demons have feelings."

"Yeah, well who the **** are you to talk?!" Inuyasha snarled as he charged, clashing with Sounga.

"You're like Izayoi, when I look at your face." Takemaru spat "The woman. She betrayed me to give birth to you, a miserable half-breed. Listen well Inuyasha, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am the man who sent your wretched mother to hell."

Sesshomaru intervened in the clash, much to Inuyasha's fury.

Takemaru used this opportunity to use the Dragon Twister "You don't know when to give up!"

Inuyasha interrupted him before he could unleash the attack "I just don't like to give up. There's a difference! You haven't seen anything yet! Humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature! And I may be half-demon, but I'm also half-human, which is why I refuse to give up! On top of that, when a human has someone he's gotta protect, his power grows exponentially! I have what it takes to destroy you! All thanks to my human mother!"

In his mind, Takemaru saw images of the woman he loved ' _Izayoi…'_ he saw her as he was defeated ' _Lady Izayoi… you were only trying to protect me…_ Now I remember… Before my death, I never felt resentment toward Lady Izayoi… I always loved her… Lady Izayoi…" and with that, Takemaru dissolved into a pile of ash and bones.

Using Tenseiga, Sesshomaru cut down the minions of the netherworld, preventing Takemaru from being resurrected again.

Inuyasha then turned to Sesshomaru "I don't know just what you're up to, but let's get this straight. I'm the one that killed him!"

"I don't care." Sesshomaru replied bluntly "Besides, it's not over yet."

Sounga then flew out of the castle as it crumbled, taking on its own body, and opened the path to the netherworld.

Kagome was separated from Kenshiro and the others as this happened, and Saya projected a barrier, protecting them. She looked up and found Kenshiro battling Sounga.

Inuyasha attempted to help, but Sesshomaru stopped him "Our part in this is over. From here on out, this is his fight."

Sounga kicked Kenshiro to the side, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Kenshiro!" Kagome rushed towards them to help, Koga following in an attempt to stop her, to no avail.

"No! Stay back!" Kenshiro pleaded

Sounga smirked, or would've if he had a mouth " **Wasting your power protecting a mere human. How pathetic. Die, wench!"** and it charged at her and brought down its massive blade.

SQUELCH!

Kagome screamed

Blood splattered the ground.

Koga and the others looked on in horror, while Sounga laughed triumphantly.

Kenshiro stood in front of Kagome, a massive, deep gash across his chest, blood pouring from the wound, before he fell to his knees and hit the ground, only for Sounga to kick him aside, his kick directly hitting the open wound, making the bleeding even worse.

"KENSHIRO!" Kagome screamed as she and Koga ran over to him, tears flowing freely from her eyes "Kenshiro… Why… Why would you take the hit for me?!"

Kenshiro coughed up some blood, opened his eyes, and smiled weakly at her "Isn't it… obvious? Kagome… I'm not gonna last much longer… there's something… I have to tell you… Kagome, ever since that day under the Sacred tree… I just knew… That you would be the one… I would die for… I love you Kagome… I always have… and knowing that you're alive… I can die without any regrets… Koga… Protect Kagome with your life… in my place… Goodbye… my friend… Kagome…. live life… be happy… Goodbye… my love…" and with that, Kenshiro fell still.

Kenshiro Kamikaze had fallen.

Kagome was now openly sobbing onto his chest, before Koga took her to safety against her will.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru "Now we get involved?"

"You and the wolf stall Sounga."

Inuyasha nodded.

(Scene Change)

Kagome was openly sobbing into Kenshiro's body, when Sesshomaru approached them "There are very few things I respect in this world. Power, courage, intelligence, and the will to never give up. Kenshiro is the only one who has demonstrated all of these. Understand, Kagome. This is his last chance." and he used the Tenseiga to cut down the minions of the netherworld.

Slowly, Kenshiro opened his eyes, and turned to the sobbing Kagome "Hey… What'd I miss?"

Slowly, Kagome uncovered her face, and saw Kenshiro smiling weakly at her, before slapping him "Don't ever do that again! Do you know how scared I was?!" and she latched onto his chest, sobbing.

Kenshiro rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let you die." He looked at Koga, smirked and flipped him off, which Koga returned, and smirked.

Kenshiro released Kagome.

"Are you going?" asked Kagome worriedly

"I have to. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are gonna kill each other if I don't."

Kagome nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Kenshiro's cheeks turned pink and he left.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha was thrown back by Sounga, sending him crashing to the ground.

Sounga prepared to use the Dragon Twister, before a golden blur intercepted.

Kenshiro appeared, intercepting the Dragon Twister, as the Ryuuga took on its dual-bladed naginata form "Miss me?"

" **So, Tenseiga revived you? No matter. I killed you once. I'll just kill you again!"** Sounga roared

"Like Inuyasha said before. I've got human blood coursing through my veins, which is why I refuse to give up."

Sounga laughed evilly " **This time, I shall deliver the final blow! You'll fall into the pits of hell with those mortal girls! Dragon Twister!"** and Sounga unleashed the powerful attack, which Kenshiro cancelled out with his Dragon Hurricane attack.

" **Fool. As if your Ryuuga alone could stop me! The world of mortals will be swallowed up by the netherworld!"**

"Shut the **** up!" Kenshiro snarled "I'm getting sick of listening to your bullshit. Besides, I have someone I have to protect, and I won't lose to the likes of you! And that's why I can never give up! Burn in hell Sounga! **Dragon Tornado!"** using the combined elements of wind, lightning and fire, Kenshiro overpowered Sounga, destroying it.

At that moment, Koga appeared with Kazuma, who grabbed the Sounga, now freed from the evil demon possessing it, and was able to harness the power of the Dragon Twister without being possessed.

The cloud was swallowed up, and the gateway was closed once again.

Sesshomaru prepared to leave, when he noticed a bright light where the castle once stood, and his eyes widened in shock ' _Father…'_

Standing there was the spirit of the Inutaisho "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, young Kamikaze brothers, you have finally found the answer. You have ensured that the spirit of Sounga will be sealed forever in the netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you. Young Kenshiro, you have done well to master the Ryuuga. You have taken it to levels even my brother could not achieve. Young Kazuma, the power of the Sounga is now yours. Use it wisely."

Both nodded and bowed.

Inutaisho then turned to his sons "Inuyasha, I know that you will master the Tessaiga to a point even I could not reach. Sesshomaru, you have finally found the answer to what I asked you so long ago. But you both still have much to learn. Goodbye and good luck, my sons." And with that, he faded away into the afterlife.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha were lying in a field after the battle.

"Hey, guys?" said Kagome "I thought Sesshomaru didn't like humans. Maybe that's not true."

Inuyasha shook his head "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like humans."

"Then why is Rin always with him?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro snorted "Isn't it obvious? Because then he'd be stuck alone with Jaken."

Kagome shrugged, but then remembered something "Hey Inuyasha, hold still for a second."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but immediately protested when Kenshiro and Koga began holding him down "Kagome, do it!"

Then she placed them around Inuyasha's neck, much to his fury "What the **** is this?! Not the enchanted beads again! I don't need this stupid thing anymore! Don't you guys trust me?!"

Kenshiro nodded "Of course we trust you. It's just too much fun."

"Come on! Take them off!"

"Nope."

"Take them off!"

"Sit boy."

WHAM!


	14. Chapter 12

An elderly Shinto priest's peaceful evening meditation came to a cruel end at the hands of unwelcome visitors to the shrine - Kagura and Akago. Kagura savagely attacked the old priest, allowing him to survive just long enough for the dreadful infant to wrench information from the dying man.

(Scene Change)  
Kenshiro, Kagome and the others came across a village that was completely decimated.

"The head priest?" asked Miroku

A village elder nodded "He was killed, I'm afraid."

"Not again." Kenshiro muttered, having heard about cases of spiritual monks and priests being mysteriously slain.

Koga nodded "I don't know who's behind this, but we better check it out."

"After this attack, the demon who was sealed in the shrine was set free." explained the elder "And it is now wreaking havoc everywhere."

(Scene Change)

Smelling something, Inuyasha and Koga found the demons.

Inuyasha quickly eliminated them with the Wind Scar.

As a reward, they were given food and a room at the inn.

"Tell me, have there been any similar experience incidents around here, lately?" asked Kazuma

The elder nodded "There have been a great many rumors about it recently. There's been a string of monks and priests slain in recent time. If you believe the rumors, it's a woman who carries an infant with her."

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed "Kagura. But what could they be scheming? But if Naraku's involved, we can't ignore it."

Miroku nodded.

"But what can we do?" asked Sango "We don't even know where Kagura is."

"We'll know the answer to that soon enough." replied Miroku "Sir, could you tell us who is the most spiritual monk in this area."

The elder thought for a moment "Let me see now. A monk or priest, still living, who is highly spiritual. That would have to be monk Shinsen."

Miroku's eyes widened at this "Monk Shinsen? You mean _the_ monk Shinsen?"

"You've heard of this guy?" asked Kazuma

"He's practically a legend. It's said that no one puts a demon under seal more skillfully than him."

Sango nodded "I'm a demon slayer, and even I've heard of him. That makes him a really famous monk."

"Among his feats is his subjugation of the demon Rengokuki. And there's the famous story of how he put Entei, the demon horse, under seal. As his name Entei or, fire emperor, implies, he is a demon horse with hooves of flame. He is able to run 1000 leagues in a day, and is swift beyond imagination. According to legend, about 100 years ago, a swift horse died in a fire. It's vengeful spirit was resurrected. Then there's another legend about Entei being born from a volcanic explosion." the elder told them

"Another legend? So you're not really sure about this?" asked Kagome

"Well, I suppose you could say that. But those aren't the only rumors about the demon horse. There's one even more famous legend about Entei. If a person can mount Entei, he'll conquer the world. I don't know who started it, but that rumor has spread far and wide. Naturally, it's nothing more than superstition. Still, humans and demons fought countless battles to try to capture Entei. The last one left standing was Rengokuki. And it was he whom Entei allowed to mount him. Many villages were victimized by Rengokuki's attacks. They wanted the demon slain. The s ooner, the better. So the villagers pleaded with Monk Shinsen for help. His battle with Rengokuki was intense. It lasted 3 days and nights. And he needed another 3 days and nights to seal Entei. Finally, he was able to defeat both the demons, and he sealed them in 2 separate locations. This all happened many years ago, mind you. I'll say this though: master Shinsen was able to put under seal 2 frightening demons. He is indeed a remarkable monk, my friends."

"He must be incredible. Especially if he's strong enough to seal away those demons."

Kenshiro nodded "No wonder Kagura would go after him. We better get going."

(Scene Change)

But they were too late.

While they were at the village, Kagura and Akago attacked Shinsen at the temple.

Shinsen put up a very good fight against Kagura's attacks, but was defeated in the end.

As Akago attempted to read his heart, Shinsen used the same tool as the one used to seal away Entei, and split Akago in two before he perished.

(Scene Change)

"The scent of blood?" asked Kazuma

Koga nodded "And it's still fresh. There's also a smell of incense, probably coming from the temple.

They arrived to find the apprentice grieving over the death of Shinse "Let me guess: a woman with an infant?"

They nodded "Master Shinsen fought with great skill against them. He did his best to protect us. He wasn't entirely without success. At least he managed to destroy the infant."

Kenshiro's eyes widened "You sure about this?"

The apprentice monk nodded "Master Shinsen's power tore the infant in half."

"What do you think of all this Miroku?" asked Sango

"That child was an incarnation. Naraku created him inside Mount Hakurei. And then when Mount Hakurei was destroyed, he went through a lot of trouble to let him escape." replied Miroku

"So you're saying the infant was somehow vital to Naraku?" asked Kazuma

Kenshiro nodded "Most likely."

Kagome was sweating from this ' _This seems too easy.'_

(Scene Change)

Kagura was encountered by the Saimyosho, which led them to Kanna, who took one half of the infant and told Kagura to keep that one, stating that this was meant to happen.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "The border between this world and the next?"

The monk nodded "I heard the infant speak of this border. It was right before they killed Master Shinsen. He said it was going to look into my master's soul."

"What does that mean?" asked Sango

Miroku shook his head "I thought I knew why Kagura and the infant went around killing monks and priests. I thought it was their purpose to unseal and free the demons. It seems that wasn't their only objective."

Kagome was lost in thought ' _The border between this world and the next. What's there?'_

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, and found Entei breaking free from the seal in a ball of fire, and immediately attacked them.

"This thing's gonna get my personal thanks for that attack." Inuyasha snarled as he launched a Wind Scar at Entei, who dodged it with his speed.

Koga smirked "Looks like I'm up!"

Koga barely matched Entei's speed, but was kicked to the ground.

Entei then fired a powerful blast of demonic energy, decimating the area, before it flew off.

"Everybody ok?" asked Kenshiro

Koga nodded "More or less."

Inuyasha looked in the direction Entei flew off in "Damn! He got away."

Kenshiro nodded "We better go after him."

(Scene Change)

Kagura watched over her half of the infant, as it regenerated into a new incarnation, which then sent Kagura to get him some new clothes.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Kagome and the others followed Entei, and found the place in which his master, Rengokuki, from his seal "The monk is dead?" Entei moved his leg "That's sweet Entei, coming to greet your old master. What do you say we raise hell like we used to?"

"Not on my watch bastard." Kenshiro appeared before them "You must be Rengokuki. Now shut up and crawl back into your grave before I throw your body in there."

Rengokuki chuckled "You underestimate me, human. I'm the great Rengokuki, the only rider Entei allows. And you've got guts picking a fight with me." He hopped on top of Entei and used his naginata to clash with Ryuuga.

Kenshiro launched a Dragon Cyclone, before Entei and Rengokuki fled "It's hunger. That's why I don't have my usual strength. Otherwise I would never lose to a weakling like him."

(Scene Change)

Kagura came across a village in flames, which had been attacked by Rengokuki, who asked her to be his wife.

She refused and left, much to his fury as he charged after her and attacked.

The battle went to a nearby field, where they were interrupted by the incarnation who stared at him as he attacked "Is that all you got?"

Sensing his power, Entei knocked Rengokuki off of his back and the incarnation easily slaughtered him and stole his naginata "Not too bad."

"Isn't it a little big for you?" Kagura teased

"Save your wisecracks." he retorted "I have to focus on getting used to my new body."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others were investigating the village that was attacked when Entei appeared before them "You've got guts, I won't deny. **Dragon Blizzard!"** and a massive frost dragon shot towards Entei, who didn't even try to dodge it.

Instead, he was protected by a barrier, courtesy of the incarnation on his back "That's some greeting, Kenshiro."

"Who's that guy?" muttered Inuyasha

"I don't know, but it's not Rengokuki." replied Kagome

The incarnation nodded "You're right, it's not him. I killed Rengokuki. It seems Entei has chosen as his master after witnessing my strength. Or maybe he chose me for releasing me from the seal."

Kenshiro eyes narrowed "You're the one who set this demon horse free? I thought it was Kagura and the infant. And the infant was split in two by the monk. He couldn't have lived."

"You are so naive. The spiritual powers of a human monk couldn't kill me. I am Hakudoshi. As you've guessed, I'm Naraku's incarnation."

"Hakudoshi, I've heard you've killed many monks and priests in your search for the border between this world and the next. Why do you seek it? What is there?" asked Kazuma

"What lies there is the final Shikon jewel shard."

"Watch what you're saying kid." Kagura warned "You're giving away too much."

"There's no need to hide it. As the saying goes, the more the merrier. You should be grateful I'm giving you that little lead."

Kenshiro attempted to fire another Dragon Blizzard, but the barrier didn't break, allowing Hakudoshi and Kagura to escape.

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Kazuma had been investigating, but had found no new leads on Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha and Koga were searching for a scent of Hakudoshi, but found nothing.

Kagome and Shippo were attacked by a headless demon, but Kenshiro destroyed him with one swing of the Ryuuga "You alright?"

Kagome nodded.

Kenshiro looked at the demon "What kind of demon is headless from the beginning?"

(Scene Change)

It turns out that Hakudoshi was lopping demons' heads off to get a look at the border between this world and the next.

(Scene Change)

A few days went by, and Kenshiro and the others came across a village that appeared to be in distress.

Seeing village women, Miroku immediately volunteered to go speak to them… before being dragged away by an angry Sango.

"Excuse me, but did something happen here?" asked Kazuma

The elder nodded "It certainly has. Our village was attacked by a headless demon! It tore up the entire village. We were scared right out of our wits."

"Are you sure the demon was headless right from the start?" asked Kenshiro

The elder nodded "It used to be a man-eating demon who lived out in the mountains. We don't know who lopped it's head off, but it's already injured most of the villagers and hasn't stopped yet."

Despite the fact that the villagers were untrusting of Miroku and his lecherous habits, Kenshiro and the others volunteered to slay the demon.

(Scene Change)

"Inuyasha, Koga, can you two track it's scent?" asked Miroku

Koga looked at him blankly and pointed at the path of destruction through the forest "We don't have to. It's pretty obvious which way it went, don't you think?"

The group raced through the forest, and found a young girl being chased by a headless demon.

Seeing this, Shippo got the girl out of the way.

Kenshiro appeared in front of them "Get her out of here." and he drew the Ryuuga, which took on its naginata form.

He was about to charge at the demon, when the girl jumped on his back, pleading for him not to hurt the demon.

The demon crashed its fist into the ground, sending the girl flying… Before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing a young otter demon "That's my father! I'm begging you, please don't hurt him!"

Inuyasha took the otter by the raccoons dog by its collar "Raccoon dog…"

"I'm an otter…"

"Whatever! You sure don't look like you're related to that thing."

The otter looked at the demon "Wait, that's not my father!"

"I don't know how you can make a mistake like that." Inuyasha muttered

Kenshiro shrugged "Who know, who cares. We'll deal with that after I take care of ugly here." he used the naginata to cut down the headless demon.

(Scene Change)

"My name is Kanta." said the otter demon "As you can see, I'm a-"

"Racoon dog." Inuyasha interrupted

"I'm an otter!"

"Why'd you disguise yourself as a human girl?" asked Shippo

"My pa told me. He said that if I pretend to be a human girl whenever I left the mountains, then some idiot would always come to my rescue."

Shippo and Miroku seemed rather depressed by this statement.

Kanta explained that his father had been beheaded 3 days before by Hakudoshi and Entei. He knew that if he got there in time, he could reattach his father's head to his body and bring him back to life. But by the time he got the head, the body was gone.

"From what he said, the person hunting down the demons…" Sango trailed off

Miroku nodded "It has to be Hakudoshi."

"No doubt about it. But what would he gain from lopping off heads?" Kenshiro wondered

Miroku thought for a moment "Well, in hi infant stage, Hakudoshi went around killing a number of monks and shrine keepers. All so he could gain a glimpse of the border between this world and the next. Who knows? Maybe that's what he's after still."

Kagome nodded "And he's using the demons to do it. _That's right. He looks into the human heart._ "

"Sounds possible if you ask me." Koga muttered "Demons aren't like humans. They don't die nearly as easy. So you figured that if you find your dad's body and stick his head back on…"

Kanta nodded "There might be time to save him. But it's already been 3 days since then, and if his body's been slain, there won't be any hope to save him!"

Shippo comforted the sobbing otter "Don't give up! Kenshiro is here to help you! He helped me avenge my father before too, so I bet he could avenge yours. Trust me, Kenshiro's strong."

Kagome smiled "Shippo…"

"Is he really that good?" Asked Kanta

Shippo nodded "He's so strong, it makes up for the fact that he's only a human."

Kenshiro's eye twitched.

"So you lost your pa too?" asked Kanta, as he took Shippo's hand "Let's be friends raccoons dog."

"I'm a fox." Shippo muttered

"No you're a raccoon dog!"

"I'm a fox!"

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi wasn't getting anywhere with the demon heads. He just saw the same thing: a world of white mist, with objects scattered beneath it.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru overlooked a hill ' _Tenseiga… What disturbs you?'_

(Scene Change)

The village below the hill was attacked by a headless demon.

(Scene Change)

"You guys pick up the scent?" asked Kenshiro

Koga nodded ' _I smell blood too, though. Maybe someone or something injured him. Are we too late?'_

(Scene Change)

The group found the body, and an unexpected someone.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kenshiro greeted with a respectful bow.

Sesshomaru nodded, and made to leave, but he felt Tenseiga pulsing ' _Tenseiga is stirring… Is it telling me to slay that demon? Why?'_

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga from its sheath "Back away." And he killed the minions of the netherworld.

Slowly, Kanta's father opened his eyes "I sure didn't expect to come back to life."

"Would you mind describing where you were when you got beheaded?" asked Kazuma

The demon nodded "It was a very strange place. A world shrouded in white mist. I was floating through the place, but only with my head. And I noticed many other demon heads, all with terrible expressions on their faces. And when I dove under the mist, I saw something extraordinary. Giant bones. By that, I mean there was an enormous skeleton, still clad in magnificent armor. And there were lots of other skeletons too. I suppose I must've been in the world of the afterlife. Oh, right. Thank you for saving me."

Sesshomaru left after this ' _What was Tenseiga trying to tell me? Was it a sign to advise me that the place the demon described is somehow involved?'_

(Scene Change)

The next morning, the group parted ways with Kanta and his father.

Kenshiro looked at Kagome and Inuyasha ' _They're thinking of the same thing I am. White mist and giant bones. The border between this world and the next. The grave of Inuyasha's father.'_

(Scene Change)

Deciding to read further into this, Kenshiro and Inuyasha went to find answers. "The border between this world and the next. But how do we get there?"

Kenshiro thought for a moment "Well, the black pearl in your right eye got us there before. What's stopping it from doing so again? Only question is, how the **** do we do that?"

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha arrived in a certain volcano cave home "Hey! You there Totosai?"

Totosai stopped breathing fire on a sword and looked at them "Oh it's you two. What do you want?"

Inuyasha started patting him down "You're not the one I want to talk to. Where's Myoga?"

Myoga appeared and immediately started sucking on Inuyasha's node "It must be serious if you've come this far looking for me. So, what can I do for you?"

Kenshiro caught him as he floated down after Inuyasha smacked him off his nose and explained the situation.

"I see. You want to find a way to remove the black pearl from master Inuyasha's eye."

"Do you know how to do it?" asked Inuyasha

"It's not quite that easy. You see, when the black pearl allowed you passage into the netherworld, it served its purpose. Now, it has become a permanent part of your eye, and no longer has any demonic power."

"Damnit!" Inuyasha growled "Then how am I supposed to get to my old man's grave?!"

Myoga's eyes widened at this "You want to go to your father's grave?!"

Totosai nodded in approval and started patting Inuyasha on the shoulders "Good boy! So you finally realized how great a man your father was, and you've decided to pay your respects to his grave? I'm very happy you finally-"

WHACK!

Inuyasha looked blankly at Totosai, who now sported a large bump on his head "Don't ever hit me like that."

"You always hit me though. It's hardly fair." Totosai whined softly

Myoga nodded "I agree with Totosai. It's quite a surprise to see that you're showing such respect, Inuyasha."

Kenshiro cut in at this point "Actually, he never even gave a **** up to this point. We think there might be a Shikon jewel shard hidden there. We have to get there and find the shard before Naraku does. If we can't use the black pearl, we'll have to find some other way. Myoga, is there any other way?"

Totosai had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment "Fool!" Whack! Totosai ignored the large bump on his head "Think about it for a minute. That demon graveyard is in a different world, reached only by traveling down through a mysterious and illusive pathway. In that case, how do you suppose a sacred jewel shard could've gotten there?"

Kenshiro nodded "He's got a point Inuyasha. Besides, Kagome was there with us too. She should've been able to sense it."

Inuyasha blinked "But… That was way back then."

Myoga hopped in front of him "I don't think it'd be any different this time."

Angered, Inuyasha caught Myoga in his fingers "Shut up Myoga. Look, are you gonna take us to the demon graveyard or not?"

"In order to get to the graveyard…" Myoga got out weakly "You must see Hosenki first."

"Who's Hosenki?" asked Kenshiro

(Scene Change)

"Hosenki is an old friend of your father." explained Myoga "He cultivates many kinds of precious jewels. Each one of them can serve as a passageway to the demon graveyard at the border to the netherworld."

"So he made Inuyasha's black pearl too?" asked Kagome

"Yes he did. It was originally given to Inuyasha's father by Hosenki. Listen, the demon graveyard is the final resting place of the dead. It's no place for the living! Please reconsider master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scoffed "If that's where the jewel shard is, then that's where we're gonna go."

Unknown to them, a Saimyosho was watching them and listening to the conversation, and reported back to Hakudoshi.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and his group smelled Kohaku from not far away, with Sesshomaru determined to kill him.

(Scene Change)

"How much longer Myoga?" Inuyasha grumbled as they climbed up a tall cliff.

"Quit your whining mutt!" Koga taunted as he sped up the cliff past him, with Kenshiro not far behind

"Not too far now." replied Myoga "Once we get through this valley, we'll reach the marsh where Hosenki lives."

Soon enough, Kenshiro reached the top of the cliff, where he found Hakudoshi waiting, pointing his naginata at him "How did I see this coming?"

"You've been rather careless."

Kenshiro glared "So Hakudoshi, you've been waiting here for us? Well go ahead and give it your best shot, but I should warn you, killing me isn't gonna be as easy as you think."

"I have no intention of killing you. I just wanted to see if you were gonna figure out that you needed to go to Hosenki's place, and you actually did. I'm impressed. But as fate would have it, you won't be able to see Hosenki."

Kenshiro's eyes widened. Then they narrowed "You didn't."

"Don't start jumping to conclusions. I won't meddle with you or your friends. After all, I don't want the fun to end so soon. I'm looking forward to it, Kenshiro. You and your friends, or me? Who do you think will be the first to reach the border between this world and the next."

Kenshiro attempted to stop him from fleeing with a Dragon Blizzard, but it was repelled by a barrier, allowing Hakudoshi and Entei to escape.

"Kenshiro, is something wrong?" asked Kagome as she and the others reached the top of the cliff.

"It's nothing." He lied "Let's go."

(Scene Change)

They soon came across a marsh.

Shippo and Kilala looked into the water "I don't see anything here you guys."

"Hello! Hosenki!" Myoga called out "Are you there? Answer me! Hosenki!"

At that moment, a giant clam shell appeared out of the water.

"Oh, it's you Hosenki!" Myoga called out

The clam shell slowly opened a crack "Who is it? There are no jewels here!"

"Hosenki! It's me, Myoga!" He called out

The clam shell opened all the way, and a demon stepped out "Master Myoga, it's you."

"So this is Hosenki?" asked Koga

"Not true. I am in fact Hosenki's son. My father is now dead."

Kenshiro eyes narrowed ' _Oh ****. That little bastard!_ Who killed him?"

"No one killed him. He died just recently of old age."

Inuyasha and the others looked on in confusion "Old age?"

"My father died peacefully, so now it seems that I am the new Hosenki." explained Hosenki

"You said there are no jewels that can lead us to the grave?" asked Kagome

"Correct. My father used all the jewels before he passed away. And so, I am currently in the process of making new jewels."

"Please, I beg of you, master Hosenki." Kagome pleaded "We desperately need those precious jewels."

Hosenki closed his eyes in thought "Well I don't mind giving them to you. But you're going to have to wait for a little while."

Koga nodded "No problem. How long's a while?"

"100 years. After all, I'm still only an apprentice jewel maker."

Kenshiro sighed "Thank you for your time. _Damn! So much for that. There's gotta be another way. While we're wasting time here, Naraku or that little bastard Hakudoshi could already be there!'_

(Scene Change)

Having found but one way to the border to the netherworld, Hakudoshi sent Kagura on an errand.

(Scene Change)

"Looks like we've reached a dead end." Kazuma mused

Koga nodded "There's nothing we can do. The mutt and I can wait for 1000 years, but no way in hell you guys can."

"Come one Myoga, think hard." said Inuyasha "Are you sure you don't know of any other way to get to the graveyard?"

"For the last time, there's no other way to reach the graveyard!" Myoga barked

"So, Inuyasha, Kenshiro." said a voice as Kagura appeared in a whirlwind "You would like to know where the pathway is? Hakudoshi is headed toward the mountain in the Realm of Fire. There's supposed to be a gateway there that leads the traveler to the border between this world and the next."

Myoga seemed frightened by this.

Koga's furious glare intensified "Why would you help us?"

Kagura shrugged "I don't know. You'd have to ask Hakudoshi." and with that, she departed, much to Koga's fury.

"What does that mean?" asked Kagome to no one in particular "Is that a message from Hakudoshi?"

Kenshiro shook his head "I bet it's a trap."

Inuyasha scoffed "I don't care if it is a trap."

"Don't even think of it, master!" Myoga pleaded "The mountain in the realm of fire is too dangerous! You must never, EVER, go to that place!"

"Judging from your reaction Myoga, I'm guessing that this little tidbit about a gateway is the truth. Am I right?"

By this point, Myoga was sweating bullets "Well…"

"That means we have to go, regardless of what surprises Hakudoshi might have in store for us."

Kenshiro nodded "He's right. And I don't say that often."

(Scene Change)

As he rode Entei across the skies, Hakudoshi smirked to himself ' _This is turning out to be quite entertaining. Inuyasha, Kenshiro, I shall let you and the others pass through the gate before me. In exchange for your lives.'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Kagome and Kazuma went back to the present to stock up on supplies before the group headed toward the Realm of Fire.

Kagome looked at the Sacred Tree and smiled ' _This is the spot where I first met Kenshiro.'_ She walked into the well-house and looked at the Bone-Eater's well ' _And it all began right here. And then the adventure started, with Inuyasha, Kaede and the others. If I hadn't met Kenshiro that day, if we'd never been attacked by that centipede demon, I wouldn't have to stress out during tests, and grandpa wouldn't have to agonize over my pretend illnesses. Junior high students like me and Kenshiro have it tough enough with just our studies to worry about.'_

Kenshiro and Kazuma showed up in bursts of speed.

Kenshiro smiled at her "Hey Kagome. Ready to go? Inuyasha's gonna throw a fit if we don't get back soon."

Kagome nodded.

Soon enough, they were back in the Feudal Era.

Kagome smiled as Miroku, Sango and the others greeted her ' _And once again, I'll continue my journey, and do my best to find the sacred jewel shard.'_

(Scene Change)

"Hey guys, have you noticed them?" asked Kazuma

Kenshiro, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga nodded.

Saimyosho had been trailing them.

Inuyasha scoffed "Naraku's stupid bugs are probably just making sure we're heading toward the Realm of Fire."

"Actually, guys." Miroku contradicted "I don't think they were sent to watch us, I think the Saimyosho were sent to lead us to the gate."

Koga snorted "And into a trap."

Kenshiro nodded "Either that, or it means that Hakudoshi doesn't have the power to pass through the gate alone. But if I know Naraku, then he's definitely got something up his sleeve."

"Don't forget." said Kagome "This is Hakudoshi we're talking about. Not Naraku."

Kenshiro nodded "I know. But Hakudoshi is an incarnation of Naraku, after all. He's practically like a mini-version of Naraku."

Koga scoffed "Listen to you guys, who cares which one it is?"

Inuyasha nodded "I don't agree with him much, but in this case, the wolf's got a point. All we have to do is get the graveyard at the border of the netherworld first, and get a hold of the Shikon jewel shard before the bad guy. Simple."

(Scene Change)

Before long, they arrived at the mountain.

"So this is the Realm of Fire?" asked Shippo

Miroku nodded "And it certainly lives up to its name."

"Now what?" asked Kagome as she noticed the Saimyosho flying away.

"We wait and see." Kenshiro replied easily. He then saw them fly into the volcano "There. After them."

Kenshiro, Inuyasha, Koga and Kazuma jumped off Kilala and Hachi and ran after the Saimyosho into a cave, with Kagome and the others following after them.

(Scene Change)

"This place is huge." observed Kazuma

"Yeah. Well-spotted bro." Kenshiro muttered sarcastically

"Hey, Kagome." Shippo whimpered "Don't those rocks look like the skulls of demons?"

Kagome nodded "You're right. And there's even more of them up ahead."

"Which probably means we're going in the right direction." Kenshiro noted

"Hey guys." said Koga "Up ahead."

Inuyasha smirked "Well, looks like she finally made it."

In front of them was a HUGE door, with two MASSIVE stone statues on each side of it.

"So there actually is a gate." Kagome muttered

Inuyasha smirked "Oh man, this is gonna be easy. I mean, there aren't even any guards around. Okay everyone, get back. Wolf, feel free to jump in front. I'm gonna break apart the gate with my Wind Scar."

" **Do you wish to pass?"** a voice questioned.

They looked around, but saw no one.

" **Answer. Do you wish to pass, or not?"** the voice repeated

"You must not answer master Inuyasha!" Myoga pleaded

"He actually made it this far?" Koga muttered

"I thought he took off the moment we saw the mountain." whispered Kenshiro "I thought he would've run away by now."

Myoga turned and glared at them, but with more fear than anger "Oh, I'm going to in a moment! It's still not too late! Please turn back!"

" **Do you wish to pass, or not?"** the voice questioned once more

Kenshiro stepped forward "Yes. We wish to pass."

" **Then, you may pass."** the voice responded, before falling silent once more.

Suddenly, the stone statues surrounding the door a started to move, and advance towards them.

"They're Gozu and Meizu, the guards of this gate!" Myoga cried

"What?! I thought they were just stone decorations." Inuyasha ground out

" **Only the dead may pass through these gates."** Meizu stated

" **We make certain all those who wish to pass are dead."** Gozu stated

"So that's why Hakudoshi wanted us here ahead of him." Kenshiro muttered as he drew the Ryuuga, which took on its naginata form "In any case, I didn't come this far just to turn back!" And he charged at them, dodging their attacks and launched a Dragon Current at them.

When the dust settled, it revealed the Lightning dragon had done absolutely no damage to them "It is useless. We cannot be slain by blades of this world."

"That's because Gozu and Meizu are not _of_ this world!" explained Myoga "As you know, the Tessaiga, Ryuuga and Shiroga are swords that slay the demons in our world. But they aren't able to hurt Gozu or Meizu in the least! Once they are awakened, they will not rest until the gate has been opened and closed again! Or in other words, they won't rest until master Inuyasha, Kenshiro and Koga each pass through the gate as one of the dead!"

" **You may pass once you are dead."** Gozu and Meizu stated

"Kinda defeats the purpose." Kenshiro muttered

" **Only the dead can pass through this gate. So prepare to die by our hands."**

Kenshiro scoffed "You should really learn a new line." He dodged Gozu's blade and slammed the blade of the Ryuuga down, but Gozu didn't even crack, before Meizu used his scythe to slam Kenshiro into the cave side. " **We told you. The swords of your world cannot harm us."**

Miroku attempted to defeat them with his Wind Tunnel, but did nothing except make Gozu turn on him " **Do you wish to pass through the gate too?"**

"Miroku! Hold the Wind Tunnel open!" Kenshiro formed the Ryuuga into a staff and slammed it into Gozu's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

But it did no damage, and Gozu rose again.

"Master Inuyasha!" a voice cried

Inuyasha turned to his shoulder "Myoga again? You mean you're still here?"

"Just what exactly are implying? I've been here the whole time!" Myoga shouted before he started whispering into Inuyasha's ear "Here's what you need to do: turn Meizu and Gozu back into stone. They will return to stone after the gate has opened and closed. So what you one of you needs to do is attack the chains holding the gate."

Koga nodded "I'm on it." He drew the Shiroga and pointed it towards the gate "Time for my new technique. **Wolf Hurricane!"** a massive blast of demonic wind shot out, breaking the chains on the door, before he leapt away from an attack by Kagura as she passed by with several lower demons "Thanks for the good work Koga. I'm going on ahead now, okay?"

"Damn you, Kagura." Koga snarled "Get the **** back here!"

Slowly, the door opened.

But as soon as the light touched the demons and Saimyosho, they turned to stone.

Kagura would've too, if she hadn't his behind a rock.

Kagome and the others did as well, with Kenshiro holding Kagome close to him tightly. Her eyes widened as she sensed the jewel shard "It's there! Beyond the gate!"

Gozu looked at Kagura out of the corner of his eye " **Do you wish to pass, or not?"**

Kagura glared at them "What? Do I look like I'm an idiot?!"

Gozu didn't respond to her outburst, and just took it as a no " **In that case…"**

" **We shall close the gate."** Meizu finished for him as the gate slid closed once more.

Gozu and Meizu then returned to their positions, and turned into stone statues once more.

"You alright Kagome?" asked Kenshiro

Kagome nodded.

Miroku looked at the gate "They've turned to stone again."

"Where's Kagura?" asked Koga

Kazuma looked around "She must've run away. I wonder if Hakudoshi knew that you'd turn to stone if you passed the gate."

Kenshiro nodded "He was probably testing it, by using both Kagura and us."

(Scene Change)

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Kenshiro

Kagome nodded "I'm sure of it. When I looked through the open gate, I could feel it. I sensed the presence of a sacred jewel shard. I knew it. It's out there. The sacred jewel shard is definitely there. The question is, where?"

Myoga frowned "To think the shard was actually there."

Inuyasha glared and grabbed Myoga with two fingers "Listen up Myoga. Why do I get this feeling you knew that we'd turn to stone if we went that way?"

"Would I have followed you into such a dangerous place if I knew?!" Myoga snapped

"Oh yeah, right."

"Well, it wasn't a total waste of time." Kenshiro cut in "We did find out that there _is_ a sacred jewel shard there. Plus, Hakudoshi and Naraku are alive, so they couldn't pass through the gate either. They're in the same boat as us."

"That means we just have to find another way." Koga pointed out.

"There has to be another way in. The one that the sacred jewel shard took." Inuyasha reasoned.

Kenshiro nodded "We've gotta get the shard before Naraku and Hakudoshi can."

(Scene Change)

Naraku stepped out of the darkness, looked at a mountainside cave, and smirked.

(Scene Change)

The group came a village and decided to stay the night.

Only problem was, there wasn't a trace of a person there.

The ones they did find were all dead, the blood having been sucked out of them.

Shippo was shaking with fear "Their blood's been drained! Think it could be a horde of blood sucking demons? Something like Myoga?"

Inuyasha tried to question Myoga, but found that he was already gone.

(Scene Change)

A group of bandits were in the middle of burning a village, when they were attacked by a flock of bird demons. Naraku approached Princess Abi, a Phoenix demon, watching over as she oversaw her bird demons drinking the blood of the bandits. Naraku offered her a weapon made of his bone, but their conversation was interrupted by a group of demons. Naraku easily destroyed all the demons, left some Saimyosho with Abi, and departed.

(Scene Change)

"Not again." Kenshiro muttered

"How terrible." Kagome whispered

Kazuma nodded "They've had the blood sucked out of them too."

"It has to be some kind of demon doing this." Sango pointed out

Inuyasha nodded "Some kind of creepy demon or even a band of demons were wreaking havoc around here while we were in the Realm of Fire!"

"Inuyasha, we better hurry." said Kenshiro "If we don't, another village will be slaughtered."

(Scene Change)

Soon they came across another village. One that hadn't been slaughtered.

"A neighboring village was attacked by demons." said a villager "And we fear that we may be the next victims."

Inuyasha nodded "You're probably right. All the other villages we've passed lately have been attacked."

The villagers were rather unsettled by this, until Miroku put them at ease "Fear not my good people. My friends and I shall slay these terrible demons for you."

The headman smiled "Would you do that for us?"

"Of course, and we don't require payment for this. We merely ask for lodgings, food and women."

"What was that last one?" Kenshiro asked rhetorically.

Miroku didn't have time to answer, seeing how he couldn't with his foot in his mouth.

Koga seemed unusually quiet during this, and quietly exited the hut.

(Scene Change)

Noticing this, Kenshiro followed him, and found him cutting down trees in the forest, his fury showing clearly "What's up with you?"

Koga looked at him, fury written all over his face "If this demon is who I think it is, then I'm gonna be the one to slaughter her. I don't want **any** interference."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "Why? What is it about this demon that pisses you off so much?"

Koga sighed "I'm pretty sure I know who it is: Abi, Princess of the bird demons. She was the one who killed my brother Roge, and her mother Tekkei, queen of the demon birds, was the one who killed my father. I could do nothing but watch helplessly as they were both devoured right in front of me. I swore then and there that I would avenge them and slaughter those two. In my eyes, she's just as bad as Naraku, if not worse."

Kenshiro put a comforting hand on his shoulder "I get it. This is your battle. I'll make sure that Kagome and the others let you handle it."

Koga nodded "Thank you."

(Scene Change)

Around sunset, Abi's birds attacked.

Kenshiro, Koga and the others came out and saw them lying in wait, glaring at them.

"These birds, or whatever they are, have the stench of blood all over them." Inuyasha muttered

"You think they're the demons that attacked the other villages?" asked Miroku

Inuyasha nodded "I'm sure of it."

Then the birds started screeching, and charged in, setting the village ablaze.

Kenshiro and the others soon got to work slaughtering them, but they just kept coming.

That was when Abi made herself known on a cloud of fire "Who are you people and why do you interfere with me?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled "Are you one of Naraku's minions? You've gotta be tight with him! The Saimyosho buzzing around you are proof!"

Abi's glare intensified "I don't know him, nor do I know what your relationship with this Naraku is. But you've made the mistake of slaughtering my birds. I'll kill each one of you and drain every last drop of your blood. You will die!"

Koga stepped up to the front "The only one that will die here is you, Abi."

Abi smirked when she saw Koga "Well, if it isn't the little wolf cub. How's your father and brother doing? Oh wait. They're dead. And they were delicious."

Koga's glare intensified, his eyes burning with crimson fury, his claws sharpening to the point where they could cut a man in half with a single touch "Never… talk about my family!" and he charged at her with shocking speeds, killing at least 10 birds with one sweep of his claw.

Kagome and the others took the opportunity to get the villagers to safety, while Kenshiro watched the fight.

Enraged, Abi shot a massive wave of fire at Koga, who simply side stepped it in mid-air before launching a Wolf Hurricane at her, which would've killed her if she hadn't been protected by a barrier produced by the trident given to her by Naraku.

"I knew it." Koga snarled "You are helping Naraku, you devious wench!"

' _Did Naraku give me this trident to force me to fight this wolf?'_ Abi mused, before she suddenly left.

Koga furiously smashed his fist into the ground "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!"

(Scene Change)

"She called herself Princess Abi. Koga, did you know her?" asked Kagome

The temperature in the room suddenly.

Koga nodded, a furious look on his face "That devious wench and her mother are the ones responsible for the deaths of my father and brother."

Sango looked at him sadly, but got back to the subject "She seems to be connected to Naraku somehow, but she really didn't seem like one of his minions."

Kazuma shook his head "You know what Naraku's like. I'm guessing he's using Princess Abi to get what he wants."

Kenshiro nodded "That's obvious, but for what? She's using her birds to suck the blood out of humans. Why would Naraku be interested in helping her? What could possibly be in it for him?"

Kazuma thought for a moment "Naraku's trying to get to the border between this world and the netherworld in order to get the sacred jewel shard."

"So you mean that collecting human blood is somehow related to him getting to the border?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro nodded "Seems like it. Whatever it is though, it's all we have to go on at this point. In any case, we've got to take her down."

"But I warn you. I'm the one who's gonna kill her. She reeks of human blood, so it's easy enough to find her." Koga tried not to snarl.

(Scene Change)

A full moon in the sky.

Abi's birds attacked another village, setting it ablaze.

All the while, Hakudoshi and Entei watched from above.

The four survivors decided to go to their holy one, in hopes of survival.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Koga and the others came across the village later.

"Did those demon birds do this to the villagers?" asked Shippo

Koga nodded "No doubt about it. They seem to be attacking every village in the area. But it's weird though. Usually, they only devour humans to survive. Doing it so often and unnecessarily like this. What could her purpose be?"

"Let's go." said Sango "We need to find the nest."

"We've got to take this fight to the leader. Once I kill Abi and her mother, the attacks will definitely stop."

(Scene Change)

Rin and Jaken were waiting around for Sesshomaru, when Kagura appeared looking for Sesshomaru, before departing when she found that he wasn't there, thinking of her next move.

(Scene Change)

A woman awoke, surrounded by servants. She asked for her newborn child, saying he should be crying and she could not hear him. The servants told her that her son was stillborn, then all fell dead. Kanna and Kohaku entered, holding the other infant. Kanna assured the lady that her child was not dead.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Koga and the others were getting ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE in their search for the nest.

They were continuing along a mountainside path, when they saw the survivors from the other village.

Naturally, Kagome "convinced" Inuyasha to help them.

"You escaped from the village?" asked Kenshiro

One of them nodded "It was so frightening. We never knew when the demon birds would attack next. Everyone in the region is packing up and leaving."

"You people are a godsend." said one of the children as they rode on top of Kilala

"It always ends up like this." Inuyasha muttered

"So what now? Do you have a place to go to?" asked Kenshiro

The traveler nodded "I believe so. We plan to appeal to Saint Hijiri, the holy one. It's out beyond the pass in the mountains. So hopefully we can find refuge there from the demon birds."

Kenshiro raised a curious eyebrow "Is this holy person some kind of priest?"

The old man sighed "Well, no one knows for sure. We've only heard rumors about the person. No one has ever actually seen the holy one. The face is always hidden, and no one has ever heard the great one's voice. Communication between the holy one and the people is conducted by the two attendants, so no one knows whether the person is old or young, or even male or female."

"Geez. You're planning this whole journey around someone you've only heard rumors about?" Inuyasha muttered

"Wait." Sango interrupted "Does this mean all the villagers are going there based on nothing but these rumors?"

The elder nodded.

Kenshiro turned to Kagome and the others "Come on guys I think it's best if we hurry."

"Why?" asked the elder

"Because the birds show up wherever there's a lot of people. Kagome, climb on."

Kagome climbed on his back, and they sped off.

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi watched the villagers from above, intending to have the birds drain every last drop of their blood to create a path to the border between this world and the afterlife.

Soon enough, they were attacked by the birds.

Kenshiro, Inuyasha and Koga took care of the bird demons while Kazuma, Kagome and the others looked after the villagers.

Kenshiro looked up and glared "Hakudoshi. What're you showing your ass out here for?"

Hakudoshi merely smirked at him "It's been while Kenshiro. But while you chatter on, innocent humans will die."

Kenshiro easily destroyed a large number of birds using the Dragon Cyclone, but more kept coming ' _This isn't good. As long as we're busy protecting the villagers, Kazuma and the others can't do anything else._ Weird. Hakudoshi and Kagura are just watching. And the birds just look like they're trying to buy time." Then his eyes widened.

Kagome nodded "That's right! I bet there are way more people at the holy one's village than there are here!"

Hakudoshi merely chuckled "You figured it out. It's too late now, though. By this time, Princess Abi and her man force of demon birds have begun their attack on the so-called Holy one's village."

Kenshiro's glare intensified "It was you spreading these rumors about this Holy one, wasn't it?"

Hakudoshi smirked "I couldn't have been bothered. It's only a holy person. Probably just another run of the mill exorcist. Because the villagers were so afraid of the demon birds, they raised the spiritual one to godly status. We learned about this divine one, and we came to meet him. That's all there is to it."

Angered, Kenshiro launched a Dragon Magma blast, but Hakudoshi's barrier repelled it.

Unknown to any of them, this Holy one appeared behind them, and fired a sacred arrow, destroying the barrier and separating Hakudoshi from Entei.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to blast Hakudoshi with a Wind Scar.

Kagura then retreated with Hakudoshi, leaving only Entei.

Kazuma quickly pursued the demon horse, before cornering it in a cave and destroying it with the Dragon Twister.

Kagome and Kenshiro looked at the sacred arrow, lodged into the cliff side ' _That was a Sacred arrow that broke through Hakudoshi's barrier.'_

Kenshiro quickly leapt up the cliff and retrieved it ' _This arrow. It came from that direction. But there's nobody there. I didn't sense anything. It wasn't Kagome. And the only other person I know of who could've shot a sacred arrow was lady Kikyo. But she's dead. Naraku killed her back at Mount Hakurei. At least, we assumed he did. Come to think of it, we never even found a body. Is it possible that lady Kikyo survived after Naraku wounded her, and went into hiding?'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others looked at the arrow in his hand "Inuyasha's Red Tessaiga and my Dragon Magma couldn't break through the barrier, but this arrow could."

Kenshiro looked at Kagome and nodded, earning a nod in response ' _Kikyo must be alive.'_

"It isn't Kikyo's." Inuyasha said out of nowhere.

"Nobody said it was."

"But all of you were thinking it. I have to admit I wondered the same thing myself, at first. But this arrow doesn't have Kikyo's scent. It's totally different. _What is this smell?_ I don't know who it was fired by, but it definitely wasn't one of our allies."

"Now that you mention it, I never sensed lady Kikyo's powers at all."

Miroku nodded "Nor did I."

"Wait a minute. If it wasn't fired by Kikyo, then who fired it?" asked Kagome "That arrow saved Inuyasha, remember?"

"Perhaps I know." said one of the villagers "It could have been a friendly hand lent by Hijiri, the holy one."

Kenshiro looked back at the others "We'd better hurry and see this Hijiri. The birds are most likely headed that way too."

(Scene Change)

The villagers were being protected by one of Hijiri's helpers, who had put up a barrier to prevent the birds from getting through.

Hijiri then returned and drove off Abi and her birds, forcing her to retreat.

By this point, Abi was reconsidering her alliance with Naraku.

The two helpers looked at each other and nodded.

(Scene Change)

Having been informed by the villagers later of the whereabouts of Hijiri, Inuyasha went to do some thinking ' _Kikyo was killed by Naraku. I didn't actually see her die, and I didn't see her body… Kikyo… If you are still alive… Why haven't you come to find me?'_

Kenshiro came up behind him "I know how you feel. If it was me and Kagome, I'd probably be the same."

(Scene Change)

"Inuyasha, if Saint Hijiri turns out to be lady Kikyo, what would you do?" asked Kenshiro

Inuyasha sighed "I don't really know. One thing though, if it really is her, then obviously Naraku didn't kill Kikyo like he set out to do. And if that's the case, he'll definitely come and try to kill her again. But for now, I say we concentrate on finding the birds nest and destroying them."

Kenshiro nodded.

(Scene Change)

Kaede was dealing with a crisis.

Apparently, some villagers saw a mysterious light falling from the sky towards Kikyo's shrine.

Kaede recognized them as Shikigami.

After they departed, Kaede discovered that they were digging.

Who would take soil from Kikyo's grave, and why?

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha and the others saw several of Naraku's demons racing through the cloudy morning sky.

"Think they're searching for Hijiri?" asked Kazuma

Kenshiro nodded "Probably. This Hijiri is getting in Naraku's way."

Kagome pondered this ' _If that's the case, then maybe Naraku realizes that Saint Hijiri might be Kikyo. And if that's true, then I wonder if he's gonna try to find her and kill her again.'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro's group followed the holy one's path to the Forbidden Mountain.

They noticed water sparkling from the path.

The Shikigamis noticed several demons looking for Saint Hijiri.

"Guys, have you noticed them?" asked Kazuma

Kenshiro nodded "Naraku's demons again. They're probably following us. And by the looks of it, they're heading toward the forbidden mountain."

A sacred mountain appeared out of nowhere and destroyed several demons.

Seeing this, Kenshiro and the group sped up the pace.

After a little bit, Inuyasha decided to stay behind and slay the oncoming demons.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha quickly killed the demons with a Wind Scar and went to catch up with the others.

Before long, he was stopped by Hijiri and the two Shikigamis.

Inuyasha's eyes widened ' _Is that… Kikyo? I'm not picking up her scent… Still…_ Show yourself! Let me see your face!"

Hijiri said nothing.

(Scene Change)

Miroku, Sango, Kenshiro, Koga and Kazuma were slaying the oncoming demons, when Kagome noticed some soul collectors, and followed after them ' _So, Kikyo really is here…'_

Kenshiro and the others attempted to go after her, but Kenshiro rammed face-first into a sacred barrier "Ow…"

(Scene Change)

"Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded "Are you Kikyo or not?!"

"A potent aura has ravaged my master's flesh." explained one Shikigami "Her body cannot restore itself."

"She has also lost her voice." added the other "She fights using her spirit alone. However, soon her strength will run out."

Inuyasha looked on in shock ' _So back then… She didn't die…_ Kikyo… You are Kikyo!" He attempted to run to her, but a blade of wind cut off her head, revealing her inside it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization "Isn't this a Shikigami?"

"Damn that Kikyo is illusive, isn't she?" a voice muttered

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagura above him "Kagura… What's going on around here?!"

"Just what I'd like to know. What a waster of my time. Anyway, as to whether or not she's alive, Naraku seems to think so. You know the arrow that broke through Hakudoshi's barrier? There was some dirt left on the arrowhead, and it came from Onigumo's cave."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "Onigumo? _Of course! That was the scent from the arrow.'_

"The soil there is filled with Onigumo's lust for Kikyo. And that's what protects Kikyo from being destroyed by Naraku's wrath. She's the only one who could have any use for soil from Onigumo's cave. In any case, it looks like we've both been chasing all over the countryside after a fake. Until next time." and with that, she left.

Inuyasha looked and noticed that the Shikigamis were gone too.

(Scene Change)

Kagome continued running after the soul collectors "Are they calling me? Is that it?"

Soon enough, she came across a waterfall, and found Kikyo submerged underneath the water, unconscious ' _Kikyo…'_

(Scene Change)

In a town, women gossiped, discussing the strange happenings at the birth of the new lord. All the vassals in the birthing room were dead under strange circumstances, and they wondered if demons were responsible. The lord was happy to have an heir.

Kohaku showed up in the village surrounding the castle, helping an old man who had been hurt.

(Scene Change)

"Is that the last of them?" asked Kazuma

Kenshiro was still nursing the massive bruise on his nose "I think so." Hearing a rustling, he looked and saw Inuyasha jump out towards them "Oh, it's just you."

Inuyasha nodded "Hey, where's Kagome?"

"She went after some soul collectors. I would've followed, but I rammed into a barrier and broke my nose."

Inuyasha would've laughed if it hadn't been about Kikyo.

(Scene Change)

Kagome looked at the unconscious Kikyo submerged in the water.

"Her life is fading." explained Asuka, the Shikigami in the blue kimono

The one in the yellow, Kocho, nodded "The miasma is spreading very rapidly."

"You must make your decision." Asuka stated

"Whether or not you will save her." Kocho finished

"What do you mean decision?" asked Kagome "What's happening to Kikyo?"

"After Mount Hakurei was destroyed, she was struck by one of Naraku's tentacles and fell into a dark river of miasma." explained Asuka "But her body was made of sacred bones and soil from her grave, so the miasma could not dissolve her flesh."

"However." added Kocho "The miasma that entered through her wound spread throughout her body. The wound in her chest still has not healed, and the miasma is eating away at her."

"There is one who could save her."

"Only you have the power."

"You are her only hope. You hold your life in her hands."

Kagome remained silent for a moment, before she turned to them "What do I have to do? What do I do to save her?"

"Then you choose to save her?" Asked Kocho

"Of course. I'm the only one who can help her, right?"

They nodded "All you have to do is touch her. That will be enough to purify the miasma."

Kagome nodded.

"Please move quickly." Asuka pleaded

Kocho nodded "The vessel in which her spirit if housed is damaged, and it is becoming difficult to contain Kikyo's soul. If we don't purify the miasma before the sun sets, her soul will dissipate."

Kagome nodded and jumped into the water, feeling pain from the miasma infecting the water.

Slowly, she touched Kikyo, before she was suddenly pulled underwater, and saw what was surrounding them ' _Is this miasma that's seeped into the water? Is all of this from Kikyo's body?'_ She moved part of Kikyo's outfit and looked at the wound ' _This is terrible. Poor thing. What's wrong? They said all I had to do was touch her. What do I have do? How can I get Kikyo to wake up?'_ Then she noticed a light appearing as it fell into her hand ' _What is this?'_

"It is soil from her grave." explained Asuka from above

"Your hand purified it." added Kocho "Rub it into her wound."

Kagome nodded and did so, but more miasma emerged ' _The miasma is pushing out the soil! It hurts so much! I feel like I'm gonna be thrown backward! It's pitch black! I can't see a thing!'_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kikyo's memories: specifically, the one where she was fatally wounded by Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha ' _I don't get it. Kikyo's shoulder and chest injuries are the same as the ones she has now.'_ She saw the memories of how Kikyo bound Inuyasha to the tree, and told Kaede to burn it with her before she died ' _I get it. That's what happened. Kikyo's soul can't move past this moment in time. This is the exact moment that time stopped for Kikyo!'_ Kagome opened her eyes found herself in the same position as before ' _What happened to me? Was I dreaming? My head feels so foggy.'_ Her eyes widened as she noticed Kikyo's wound closed ' _The wound is closing. We've almost done it. Hang in there! Come on, you can make it Kikyo! Inuyasha really wants to see you again, so hang in there! You can do it! You want to see Inuyasha too! You do, right?'_

Kagome soon noticed that the miasma from Kikyo's wound and the water was being purified before she passed out, as Kikyo fully awoke.

(Scene Change)

When she regained consciousness, Kagome found herself beside the waterfall, soaking wet.

She turned her head and saw Kikyo with her Shikigamis.

"Why did you save me?" Kikyo questioned softly "You had a choice, whether or not to save me."

Kagome smiled "If there's a person right there who I can save, and I'm told that she can only be saved by me, then of course I choose to save her."

Kikyo nodded, and gave a ghost of a smile "Indeed. Thank you. Kenshiro will be here soon. He will be looking for you. I will go into hiding for a time. I must restore my strength." And with that, she walked away, as she and her Shikigamis disappeared into the woods.

At that moment, Kenshiro sped towards her "Kagome! You alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'm fine."

"Was it her?"

"Yeah. she left to restore her strength."

Kenshiro turned to Inuyasha, who had just arrived with the others "Are you gonna go after her?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Just knowing she's alive is enough for me. When I was up there alone at the base of the mountain, I met Saint Hijiri. It turned out to be Kikyo's puppet. I found out that the real Kikyo was overcome by Naraku's miasma, and that her life was nearing its end. How is she? How did she seem?"

"Badly injured and unconscious." explained Kagome "But then, I managed to purify the miasma, so I think she'll be alright. She said she was going into hiding to restore her strength. Are you gonna go after her?"

Inuyasha shook his head "If Kagome healed her, then she's gotta be ok. Right?"

Kenshiro smiled and nodded.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo wandered through the forest with her Shikigamis and soul collectors ' _There was no uncertainty in Kagome's heart in when she saved me. If there had been, the wound in my chest would not have healed. I can still feel her warm touch…'_


	15. Chapter 14

Princess Abi spoke to her mother of the problems she has been plagued with since Naraku's appearance. Her mother mentioned a castle that has a connection to Naraku, and suggested that her daughter attack it.

Kohaku and Kanna were staying at said castle with Akago to guard and protect it.

But unknown to anyone, with each passing day, Kohaku was slowly beginning the process of finally recovering his memories.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others stopped by this village a few days later to find information of Princess Abi's whereabouts.

"Birds that suck human blood. Do you know anything about them?" asked Kazuma

The villager nodded "There's been a huge uproar about them. I've heard all kinds of rumors lately."

"Have they been seen in the area?" asked Kenshiro

"Not that I'm aware of. Besides, we're so close to the castle. There's no way demons would come here."

Kenshiro, Kazuma and Miroku eyed the castle suspiciously.

(Scene Change)

"I don't think this is the place either." Inuyasha muttered

Kagome sighed "We're doing all we can. I mean, we don't even know where the birds nest is."

"I guess we have no choice but to find lodgings in this village tonight." Miroku said as he was stopped from entering a tavern by Sango.

Koga nodded "I don't usually say this, but he's right. I've got a bad feeling about this."

(Scene Change)

Kagura and Hakudoshi noticed Abi flying in the direction of the castle, and Hakudoshi ordered Kagura to go after them.

Abi noticed the Saimyosho, and had her birds devour them before she continued on her way.

(Scene Change)

As they stayed in the inn, Sango couldn't help but think of Kohaku.

Kenshiro came outside and noticed Abi and her birds flying past "They're heading for the castle. Koga, let's go!"

Koga nodded and took off, with Kenshiro following soon after.

(Scene Change)

The birds made quick work of the castle guards, and would've devoured several of the villagers, but Kohaku protected the villagers and killed.

That was when Naraku used the jewel shard to order Kohaku to protect the infant, and he made his way to the castle.

(Scene Change)

With the Shiroga, Koga used the Wolf Hurricane to slaughter at least 200 bird demons, before Abi made her presence known when she shielded herself from the blast with the trident given to her by Naraku "Oh, wolf pup. Not you again."

"Abi, you'll stoop to just about anything, won't you?" Koga spat

Abi looked at him curiously "I thought you two were Naraku's enemies. Why are you protecting this castle?"

Kenshiro's glare hardened "What the **** are you going on about? Are you saying that this is where Naraku is hiding?"

"That's what I'm here to find out. So far, though, the only resistance I've seen has come from the humans."

"What the **** is going on?" Koga snarled "I thought you and Naraku had some kind of deal."

"Are you kidding? He's the one who came to me for help."

"I don't care if you've severed your ties with Naraku or not. You'll still die by my hand." he charged at her, but was cut by the miasma produced by Abi's forked trident.

(Scene Change)

As the castle was set ablaze by Abi's birds, Kohaku guided the lady of the castle and the infant to safety.

When one of the castle soldiers mentioned that he had skills similar to that of a demon slayer, he started seeing memories flash through his mind.

Once Kanna informed him that the castle had fallen, Naraku used the jewel shard to manipulate Kohaku into taking the infant.

He was forced to kill the servants of the castle and the soldiers.

"Kohaku!" at that moment, Sango arrived.

Having left Koga to battle Abi, Kenshiro showed up at the same time as Sango.

Kenshiro looked at him "Kohaku… Did you..?"

The lady of the castle attempted to flee, but was killed when Kanna sucked out her soul with her mirror, and then took the mirror.

Sango looked at him sadly "Kohaku… You did it again, didn't you?"

Kohaku looked at her in confusion ' _Again?'_

He saw images flash through his mind, of when he was forced to attack his friends and family, and he started trembling.

Before anything could happen, Kagura intervened, took Kohaku and retreated.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku and Kagura fled on her giant feather.

Kohaku looked back at the burning castle ' _Now I remember… I killed my father and everyone else with my own two hands.'_ He then slipped off of the giant feather, much to the surprise of Kagura, forcing her to go down and get him.

As he fell, he finally remembered everything as tears sprang to his eyes ' _I remember everything now… I killed my father and the rest of the demon slayers with my own two hands… I even tried to kill my sister Sango. I should've died that night, but then he came. Naraku.'_

He nearly fell to the ground before Kagura caught him "Geez, what do you think you're doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

Kohaku said nothing ' _I don't care if I do die. Naraku… I'll kill him, even if it costs us both our lives.'_

(Scene Change)

Koga and the others arrived "Kenshiro! Sango!"

They found the corpses "The birds didn't do this."

"Kohaku did it." Sango choked out "He killed them all…"

"Sango, Kenshiro, where is Kohaku?" asked Kagome "Did he leave again?"

Sango nodded "He's gone, but I couldn't go after him."

Kenshiro decided to change the subject "Koga, did you kill Abi?"

Koga's eyes filled with rage and he shook his head "She got away again."

(Scene Change)

As the group exited the castle, they ran into a group of survivors.

Then the old man started calling out, trying to find Kohaku.

"You guys know Kohaku?" asked Kenshiro

The old man nodded "He was working here with us. We were saved by the boy. He's the reason we're still alive. It was amazing. He ordered us to stay inside while he fought off the bird demons. He looked like he was such a unique young lad."

One of the men nodded "Good thing he was, or we'd be dead."

Kenshiro smiled "Good."

"Young man, you know Kohaku, I take it?" asked the old man "What happened to the boy, anyway? Is he alright?"

"He's alright. I saw him escape."

Miroku and Kagome comforted a crying Sango.

(Scene Change)

"Sango, Kenshiro, can you guys describe exactly what you saw?" asked Miroku "Kohaku was there, so that must mean that Naraku is connected in some way to the castle."

Kenshiro nodded "I left Koga to deal with Abi and found Kohaku around the same time Sango did. He was about to kill a woman holding an infant. My guess is that it was Naraku's infant."

"So that was the connection between Naraku and the castle." Kazuma mused "But why?"

(Scene Change)

Kagura made an important discovery about Akago: that he was the heart of both Naraku and Hakudoshi.

(Scene Change)

"What now, guys?" asked Kazuma "It's obvious that Abi's turned on Naraku, so there's no guarantee the nest will lead us to him even if we find it."

Koga snorted "Of course he will. Naraku is after the human blood Abi is collecting. From what you guys tell me, he's planning to use human blood to cross into the border to get the last sacred jewel shard. Besides, even if it doesn't lead to him, I'm still going after Abi's head. Thanks to the jewel shards and Ryu scales in my arms and legs, now I've got the power to do it."

Kenshiro nodded "Still, we have no way to figure out how he'll do it."

"Hey guys." said Shippo "Are we just gonna leave Sango alone?"

They looked over to see Sango staring into the sky.

"Sango's been down for so long now." Kagome muttered "She must be worried about Kohaku."

Sango was lost in her thoughts ' _What will I do if Kohaku's committed even more crimes by the next time I see him? Can I save Kohaku?'_

Miroku came and sat down next to her "So Sango, mind if I sit with you?" He received no response "I really don't want to see you suffering on your own. Tell me, is there anything I can do to help comfort you?"

"Just stay here." Sango muttered quietly "Sit beside me."

Miroku nodded and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Wow." Shippo muttered "He casually puts his arm around her shoulders."

"Shoulders?" Inuyasha and Koga asked simultaneously "So he's not stroking her butt?"

"Guys, come on." Kagome scolded "Miroku might be a pervert, but even he knows there's a time and place."

Kenshiro looked at her "That may be the case, but it didn't stop him when he was getting his Wind Tunnel stitched. Or at least 3 times at mount Hakurei, that we know of. Or during the crisis with Sounga."

"And don't worry Sango." said Miroku "I won't stroke your bottom."

"Good. Hands off for now."

(Scene Change)

As he gazed at the mountain, Naraku removed the barrier protecting Abi and Tekkei from being discovered, and smirked to himself.

(Scene Change)

As Kagome and the others slept and Kenshiro meditated, Inuyasha and Koga picked up the scent.

Inuyasha then noticed two strange lights headed straight for them, in the form of Kocho and Asuka "Kikyo's Shikigami."

They landed in front of Inuyasha "Lady Kikyo awaits. She waits for you." And with that, they left as soon as they had appeared.

Inuyasha wanted to follow them, but hesitated.

"Go mutt." said Koga "But in exchange, Abi's mine to kill."

Inuyasha said nothing. He just took off.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha followed the Shikigamis into the forest, and entered a clearing once he found soul collectors.

And there she was.

Kikyo, resting in a tree, obtaining more souls, where she slowly turned to face him "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha emerged from the bushes "How are you feeling, Kikyo? Are you alright now?"

"I'm sure you heard what happened. Naraku's miasma was consuming my body, until it was purified by Kagome."

"I heard. _Kikyo… She looks like she's still in pain… She's not completely healed yet.'_

"Inuyasha, you must have noticed this yourself. The barrier around the nest has vanished."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "I get it. No wonder I could smell those bird demons."

"Inuyasha, what do you think Naraku's trying to accomplish?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by her question "He's trying to get to the border between this world and the afterlife in order to get the last sacred jewel shard."

"So that's why he used the birds to gather human blood. If that's the case, the path to the netherworld will soon open, and Naraku will get the jewel shard. Inuyasha, you and your friends intend to go to the border between this world and the next."

"Of course we're going there. We're not gonna let someone like Naraku get his hands on the last sacred jewel shard."

"Listen Inuyasha… Do not take Kagome with you."

"Why shouldn't we take her?"

"Naraku removed the barrier around the nest for a reason. To lure you and all your friends into his trap. Naraku is after Kagome's eyes."

"You mean her power to see the jewel shards."

"I'm almost certain that Naraku wants to lure you to the border between the two worlds, and then use Kagome to get the last shard."

That was when Kocho and Asuka appeared with Kikyo's bow and arrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I will deal with Naraku. My spiritual powers haven't weakened."

"Don't be ridiculous! Naraku will kill you for certain." He gripped her shoulders "You know better than that. Naraku wants you dead. That hasn't changed. Listen Kikyo, I messed up big time. When you were attacked at Mount Hakurei, I wasn't able to protect you. I refuse to give Naraku a second chance to take your life. I never want to go through that again. Kikyo, I'm begging you. Please, just stay here and wait here for me. Please Kikyo!"

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment "The arrows." She took one of her arrows from Asuka, and handed it to Inuyasha "Take this with you. Please, give this arrow to Kagome. Only Kagome herself can determine whether or not she'll be able to use it."

"I will."

(Scene Change)

"Miroku, look at the sky. Doesn't it seem strange to you?" asked Sango

Miroku nodded "Keep watching."

At that moment, several demons flew past them.

"Naraku's demons." Kenshiro mused "And they're heading somewhere with a purpose."

At that moment, Inuyasha returned and handed Kagome the arrow "I went to see Kikyo last night. She told me to give this to you."

Kagome examined the arrow "This is Kikyo's."

"It's been rubbed with dirt from Onigumo's cave. She said it should work on Naraku." he told her.

"Thank you."

(Scene Change)

Overlooking a cliff, Sesshomaru watched as the demons flew past.

"Are those Naraku's demons, lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken

Sesshomaru nodded slightly ' _It's very faint, but I smell it, mixed in with the scent of the bird demons. I smell Naraku's evil aura._ Let's go."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others raced towards the nest "Naraku removed the barrier around the nest?"

Koga nodded "And now, it reeks with the smell of birds. It's time to avenge my father and brother."

(Scene Change)

Naraku confronted Abi and Tekkei.

"Why Naraku, I never thought you'd come looking for a fight." Abi mocked "Have you come to pay me back for destroying your castle?"

Naraku smirked "Princess Abi, I understand that your birds sucked out every last drop of human blood at the castle."

"They certainly did, and now my mother has been completely cured."

"Is that so?"

"Naraku, my mother is intrigued. She says she wants to meet you."

At that moment, the mountain split apart, revealing Tekkei.

Naraku smirked "It is finally opening. The path to the border between this world and the next."

Then the battle between Naraku, and Tekkei and Abi began.

(Scene Change)

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sango "Naraku's already at the bird demon's nest?"

Koga nodded "I'm positive. It's definitely his stench. He removed the barrier around the nest and didn't send any of his lapdogs, like Hakudoshi and Kagura. He went himself. I'm going. Kenshiro, you coming?"

Kenshiro nodded "Let's go." they sped off.

Then Myoga showed up "Inuyasha, is it true that Naraku is at Princess Abi's nest?"

Inuyasha nodded "I'm positive."

Myoga paled at this "This is not good. Tekkei will be there. Tekkei belongs to a group of birds that live in hell. In other words, she's a demon connected to the netherworld. Tekkei is a brutally fierce demon, so you must be extremely careful around her. Remember, you have been warned. And with that, I'm out." he attempted to run, but Inuyasha caught him, not intending to let him leave.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Koga sped towards the nest, and dodged a blast of fire sent towards them by Abi, who smirked arrogantly "Kenshiro, wolf pup. Come to die as well?"

"What happened to Naraku?" Koga snarled

Abi smirked "Sorry you missed him. He's already dead."

Koga's eyes filled with Crimson rage as he drew the Shiroga and charged "Dead or not, I'm sending you to join him in hell! **Wolf Hurricane!"** with the power of the Shiroga, Koga swiftly decapitated Tekkei and her body collapsed, crushing the mountain in the process.

Enraged, Abi rushed to attack, but Koga turned the Shiroga into its claw form as the Goraishi, and pierced her chest, causing blood to spew out as her body evaporated, but not before she landed a serious wound to Koga's shoulder with Naraku's trident.

Exhausted from the massive burst of power he unleashed and the wound to his shoulder, Koga fell to his knees "Father, Roge, you have been avenged."

Kagome and the others arrived "Kenshiro! Koga! Are you ok?"

Kenshiro nodded "Koga did all the work. He's hurt and exhausted, but he should be fine."

Suddenly, he was struck through the chest from behind by a tentacle, as Naraku emerged from the body of Tekkei "I'm grateful Koga. You saved me from having to do the dirty work."

At that moment, a river of blood flowed from the body of Tekkei.

"This blood will connect to the border between this world and the next."

Then Kenshiro noticed Naraku floating along the river in his barrier.

Naraku smirked at them "Why are you just standing there? This river of blood won't last. And the pathway will close behind me."

Without having to be asked, everyone took off.

Kenshiro turned to his brother "Kazuma, stay here and look after Koga. The rest of us will go after Naraku."

Kazuma nodded "I'll keep an eye on him. Go."

"Thanks." then Kenshiro took off.

"You mustn't go master Inuyasha!" Myoga pleaded "Even if you are able to get to the border on this current, how do you intend to come back?"

Kenshiro shrugged "We'll figure something out. Besides, that just means that Naraku will have the same problem."

They continued down the current, and through a portal at the end.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and the others soon arrived, and found the headless body of Tekkei.

Kazuma soon came towards them with an injured Koga "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid you're too late."

"He's right, Sesshomaru." Kagura appeared before them "The entryway has already opened and close again."

Sesshomaru appeared before her in a burst of speed "The entryway? The entryway to where exactly?"

"To the path that leads to the border between this world and the next. Naraku, Kenshrio and Inuyasha have already gone through. But, I do know of another path. It's dangerous though. Even you might not be able to cross that path alive."

(Scene Change)

Soon enough, Kenshiro and the others entered through the portal and arrived at the border.

Kenshiro and Kagome quickly hitched a ride on a skeleton bird before they hit the ground.

"Kenshiro, Inuyasha, isn't this place…?" Kagome trailed off

Kenshiro nodded and redirected the bird towards the skeleton of Inuyasha's father "Alright Kagome, Inuyasha. Remember, this isn't the time to be sight seeing. Naraku got here first."

Kagome's eyes widened "Kenshiro, Inuyasha, I can sense the sacred jewel shard!"

Inuyasha didn't respond, as the now powerless black pearl began reacting in his right eye, and lost memories of his childhood began flashing through his mind.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say the word!" Kenshiro shouted

Inuyasha snapped out of it "Weird. What was that?"

They approached the corpse of Inuyasha's father, when they were suddenly blinded by a bright light.

When it dissipated, spears of adamant began firing at them.

"Are these spears of adamant?" asked Kenshiro

Myoga nodded, before they stopped firing.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome "The sacred jewel shard is inside your father."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as they descended towards the skeleton.

"You there. Are you of the dead?" a voice questioned, as the adamant shifted to reveal a skull in the center "You are grave robbers after the sacred jewel shard!"

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Inuyasha barked "And why are you making a nest in the belly of someone's father?"

"Father, you say?" the skull moved towards them "Are you saying you're the son of the great dog demon?"

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted "I think I know who this skull of crystal really is! Hosenki! Aren't you master Hosenki? It's me, Myoga! Don't you recognize me?"

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow "You mean this is Hosenki? The demon who made Inuyasha's black pearl?"

"So, it's you Myoga." Hosenki muttered "Then this young lad must be Inuyasha."

Myoga nodded "Master Inuyasha is not your enemy!"

"I recall that long ago, I made the black pearl at your father's request. However Inuyasha, you passed through the black pearl once to come to this world. Having fulfilled its purpose, the black pearl lost its power, and returned to its place in your right eye."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "So you did it. You were the one who made me have those visions!"

"Visions? Those were probably thoughts still left in the black pearl."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't the visions you had tell you to leave this place? It goes without saying. Entering the land of the dead again is not allowed, no matter who you are."

This was when Kagome spoke up "Could you tell me, Hosenki, why you brought the sacred jewel shard here?"

"So you have it after all?" asked Kenshiro "Please, could you give to us?"

"I cannot." Hosenki stated flatly "That is because it was the sacred jewel shards desire to come to the land of the dead. I am the demon who controls jewels, and I have the power to hear their desires. When I existed in the land of the living, and my life was nearing its end, a sacred jewel shard came into my possession, and the shard spoke to me, and said that the sacred jewel must never be allowed to become whole again. Most of the sacred jewel shards are in the possessions of evil men, and are thus tainted. And if it were to become mixed with those, my shard would also become tainted. And that is precisely why I must keep it here, in this demon grave beyond the reach of the hands of evil. It was the sacred jewel shard's desire to come with me here."

"Master Inuyasha, it would be wise to back away from this place." Myoga warned "Leave the shard with Hosenki."

"Are you half asleep, or just stupid?" Inuyasha barked "Naraku got here before us, and he's still here. He's hiding somewhere, waiting for his chance to get the sacred jewel shard."

"No one will take the shard from me!" Hosenki growled, his body surrounded by a sinister dark glow.

The sky began to glow dark.

"I shall not go easy on you either!" Hosenki snarled, his body transforming, with his upper body being made of made of adamant, and he shot his arm at Inuyasha and Kenshiro, who dodged and attacked, but their swords did nothing.

The attacks were relentless, and they could do no damage.

Kagome noticed that the jewel shard Hosenki had was becoming defiled "Kenshiro, Inuyasha, be careful! Hosenki's jewel shard has suddenly turned black!"

Kenshiro eyes narrowed as he felt something "I sense Naraku. His tainted jewel shards must be influencing Hosenki. Master Hosenki, you have to let go of the jewel shard. Naraku's shards are tainting your shard, and they're corrupting your soul. Give it up while you still can!"

"Don't make me laugh." Hosenki growled "I'm not so weak as to lose my soul to a minor irritant as this. I will not give it up to anyone."

Kagome noticed the jewel shard becoming darker.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha simultaneously attacked with the Wind Scar and the Dragon Cyclone.

As they did, Inuyasha experience more visions.

Hosenki appeared, unharmed, and sent more adamant spears at them.

The two attempted to get close, cutting away all the adamant spears they could.

Kagome tried to purify the shard, but her arrow didn't reach it.

Kenshiro noticed something ' _He's covering the spot hit by Kagome's arrow._ Kagome, aim for that same spot again! Trust me!"

Kagome nodded and aimed a second arrow.

The minuted it hit, Kenshiro unleashed a Dragon Current, breaking open the adamant "Good. Now we can get the shard."

"You imbecile!" Hosenki growled, then struck both Kenshiro and Inuyasha with his adamant, sending Kenshiro to fall into the depths below "You and I. All of us were nothing but puppets, manipulated by the black jewel."

"Kenshiro… KENSHIRO!" Kagome screamed in despair, to no avail.

(Scene Change)

"In this Realm of Fire is a gateway that connects to the other side." explained Kagura, and led Sesshomaru's group inside the cave.

(Scene Change)

Kagome searched around the graveyard, but found no sign of Kenshiro.

Sensing an evil aura, Kagome and the others looked, and Naraku emerged from the portal with a smirk "I saw the whole thing."

"You are the one who possesses the black jewel." Hosenki growled

(Scene Change)

Kagura lead Jaken and Sesshomaru to the gate to the border.

As they approached, Sesshomaru noticed that Tenseiga was disturbed.

" **Do wish to pass?"** A voice questioned

Sesshomaru motioned for Jaken to be quiet and nodded "Yes. We wish to pass."

" **Then you shall pass."** the voice stated as Gozu and Meizu came to life once more, and prepared to attack.

(Scene Change)

At the bottom of the graveyard, Kenshiro slowly opened his eyes "Damnit… Naraku, I'm never gonna give in! Not until I know that evil scum like you are burning in the pits of Hell!"

Naraku chuckled darkly "Poor Hosenki… It seems you are quite weakened."

Angered, Hosenki's adamant spears advance on Naraku, breaking through the barrier.

"I see." Naraku mused "I understand that you were a great demon when you were alive. I'm quite impressed, and surprised you still have the power to fight me off."

Naraku then pierced Hosenki with his tentacle, attempting to take the jewel shard, as it turned completely black, and it's impurity spread throughout Hosenki's body.

Naraku chuckled "It would seem that you have helped me out immensely. The sacred jewel shard was hidden deep in the armor of adamant and protected demonic powers. As corrupt as I am, it was even beyond my reach."

Kagome glared at him "So the only reason you could get it is because we shattered Hosenki's body?"

"You broke open Hosenki's armor, and Hosenki in turn wounded Kenshiro and Inuyasha. The sacred jewel shard reacted to all that hatred, and became even more tainted."

"In other words, you had this whole thing planned in advance." Inuyasha snarled

"My plan worked perfectly. The sacred jewel shard wants to become whole."

Naraku was about to take it from Hosenki, when his tentacled was destroyed by a massive blast of demonic energy.

Kenshiro rose up from the mist "Naraku, you really thought you could kill me that easily? As long as I have the fire of Ryu burning in my heart, and people I have to protect, I will never die."

Naraku smirked "So, you're still alive Kenshiro. Although from the looks of it, you took quite the beating from Hosenki."

Kenshiro didn't respond. Instead, he tried to use the Dragon Flash to break through Naraku's barrier, followed by the Dragon Shadow. But like the Dragon Magma with Hakudoshi, it failed.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Kenshiro tried the Dragon Cyclone, followed by the Dragon Tornado, with a quick follow up by the Dragon Typhoon.

But as soon as he finished the attack, he was pierced through the chest from behind by Hosenki.

Naraku smirked as Inuyasha desperately tried to break through his barrier, to no avail "Kenshiro, Inuyasha, your time has finally come."

(Scene Change)

" **Only the dead can pass through this gate."** Gozu stated

" **Those who wish to pass shall first die by our hands."** Meizu stated

As they attacked, Sesshomaru sent them crashing to the ground, allowing him to reach the gate.

As they got up once again, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga, opening the door, and pacifying Gozu and Meizu " **You may pass. He who wields the sword of the netherworld. Your sword cuts down those who do not belong in this world. It is as if we ourselves have been cut."**

"So you will not engage in a needless fight. Very admirable." Sesshomaru muttered as he resheathed the Tenseiga, and he and Jaken passed through the gate.

(Scene Change)

Naraku chuckled darkly "Kenshiro, your basic, double, and triple elemental attacks, even your Yin and Yang attacks. Inuyasha, your Wind Scar, the barrier-breaking Red Tessaiga, and ever your Backlash Wave are all useless against me. There is nothing else you can use. You both have nothing left to destroy me. Your precious Tessaiga and Ryuuga are both useless."

Kenshiro smirked weakly "Keep on telling yourself that. This fight isn't over until I'm dead."

Despite their attempts to stop him, Naraku reached into Hosenki's body and picked up the jewel shard "Finally, I have it in my grasp. The last shard of the sacred jewel."

Hosenki retreated into the Inutaisho's body, slamming Kenshiro and Inuyasha into opposite sides of the wall.

Naraku took out a hive of Saimyosho, rendering Miroku's Wind Tunnel useless "Choose for yourself monk. Will it be a quick death from sucking in the poisonous Saimyosho, or would you prefer to stay in this graveyard and live for all eternity? The river of blood that you and I crossed has already ceased to flow. You cannot return to the world of men from which you came."

Their conversation was quickly interrupted.

" **Dragon Strike!"**

Naraku's barrier was hit by a blast of demonic energy.

Sesshomaru then appeared before them.

Naraku watched him ' _How did he get here?_ Sesshomaru, did you rush over here to save your kid brother? Such a kind sibling coming to the rescue."

Sesshomaru ignored him, flew over to Inuyasha and punched him in the face "How dare you, a half-demon, defile father's final resting place?"

He then ditched Jaken and took to the air to engage Naraku, with an injured Kenshiro struggling to follow.

"Young one." Hosenki looked at Inuyasha "Do you still have the strength to fight? Unless something is done, the impure shard will be assimilated into the impure sacred jewel. Slay me before that happens. You must slay me in order to break through Naraku's barrier."

"Master Hosenki!" Myoga shouted from Kagome's shoulder "Does that mean you'll pass on your demonic powers to Inuyasha's Tessaiga?"

"What about you, though?" asked Inuyasha "What will happen if I cut you down?"

"Do you have the luxury to be worrying about others?" Hosenki retorted "Besides, if are not worthy of possessing the shard, you will be unable to slay me. Instead, you will pay with your life, here and now. Do you have the resolve to do it?"

(Scene Change)

"Sesshomaru, Kenshiro, do you both wish to destroy me that badly?" Naraku taunted "In that case, your wish shall be granted." And he emerged from his barrier, and his tentacles lunged at Sesshomaru and Kenshiro, who easily sliced them to bits, but they unleashed a cloud of miasma, which was repeatedly purified by Kagome… until she ran out of arrows, and she couldn't use Kikyo's arrow, since it was rejecting her.

' _What would Kikyo do?'_ Inuyasha jumped in front of them "Back up out of the way you guys. I'll get rid of the miasma." he used the Wind Scar to dissipate the miasma, and slammed into Naraku's barrier, until Hosenki's spears of adamant shot through the barrier.

The Tessaiga started glowing, revealing a new form.

"Things would've ended differently if you had been motivated by greed, desiring only to strengthen your sword." explained Hosenki "That shower of adamant splinters would've taken your life. Inuyasha, preserve your spirit of a half-demon, and inherit my power: the Adamant Barrage."

Kenshiro noticed this and smirked "Well, he finally lapped me."

" _ **Well, not for long. I just unlocked a new ability for you: the Platinum scale cannon. It's equal in power to the adamant barrage. Use it to slaughter Naraku."**_

" _I will. Thank you, master Ryu._ Inuyasha! Let's combine our attacks!"

Inuyasha nodded.

Both unleashed their attacks simultaneously:

" **Adamant Barrage/ Platinum Scale Cannon!"** the combined onslaught of adamant and platinum pierced Naraku's body.

"Lord Sesshomaru, now's your chance!" Kenshiro shouted

Sesshomaru nodded "I see you no longer have the strength to put up a barrier. It looks like that arrogance of yours will turn out to be your downfall. And now I shall deliver the finishing blow. **Dragon Strike!"** the power of the Dragon Strike shredded Naraku's body, as he attempted to escape.

Sensing something, Kagome drew Kikyo's arrow and aimed it at the jewel shard among the pieces of his flesh, before he disappeared with the arrow, leaving the jewel shard behind.

"Damn… He got away…" Kenshiro got out before he collapsed, but Sesshomaru caught him as he lost consciousness.

(Scene Change)

Kagura returned to Kohaku and Hakudoshi, the latter regenerating inside of a barrier.

Suddenly, Naraku's pieces and Kikyo's arrow appear within Hakudoshi's barrier.

The arrow pierced Hakudoshi's chest, as Naraku gloated over the fact that he was still alive, much to the fury of Kagura and Kohaku.

(Scene Change)

"Hosenki, I'm going to take this sacred jewel shard." said Inuyasha

"Do as you please." replied Hosenki "Inuyasha, I was unable to protect the sacred jewel shard. I didn't think anything evil would come this far in its pursuit. I was not able to put an end to the fighting over the sacred jewel shard."

"It won't end yet. Not until the sacred jewel is gone for good. I have no idea how to rid the world of the Shikon jewel. The only thing I can do is fight evil demons like Naraku who seek it. So until Naraku's dead, until there's no one left who seeks the jewel, we'll keep fighting them."

"Instead of protecting the shard, instead of running away, you choose to fight. Then return to your world. If you linger, the gate will close."

Inuyasha and the others then followed after Sesshomaru, who carried an injured and unconscious Kenshiro on his back.

Sesshomaru looked at Kenshiro ' _Let him rest. He earned it. Still though, Naraku is still alive, but his barrier has been destroyed and his body was torn to shreds. Where is it? Where is Naraku's heart?'_

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.


	16. Chapter 15

Hakudoshi and Naraku were discussing the arrow shot by Kagome, and how it's spiritual powers belonged to Kikyo "That very same arrow broke my barrier once before, you know."

Naraku nodded "Then Kikyo must be alive. Only she can imbue an arrow with so much spiritual power, that it can do this."

"You should go immediately and kill her."

' _I cannot sense her presence. Perhaps she is trying to hide herself. That would suggest she's not fully recovered, then. I must now lure her out and destroy her.'_

(Scene Change)

' _There's no mistaking it.'_ Kagura mused ' _That infant, Hakudoshi's other half, is Naraku and Hakudoshi's heart.'_

Unknown to her, Kohaku was thinking the same thing ' _Neither Naraku nor Hakudoshi have died. Is it because they are demons? What must I do to destroy Naraku?'_

Kagura snapped him out of his thoughts "Hey, Kohaku. I assume that you haven't been told about it?"

"About what?"

"The truth about that infant. After you took it from the castle, where were you supposed to take it?"

"I don't know. _That infant. Even if it meant killing everyone in the castle, I was ordered to take it away from there._ If you knew where it was, then what?"

"I've told you many times before that one day, Naraku will remove the sacred jewel shard from your body, and you will die. If Naraku isn't killed, then your life can't be saved."

' _If the infant is found, can Naraku be killed? It seems obvious that Kagura wants to betray Naraku. But…_ I'm sorry. I don't know."

Kagura simply shrugged and walked away.

' _I can't let them find out. That I've remembered everything, and that I want to kill Naraku. If I keep pretending to be a slave, I'll eventually come across that infant again. Until that time, I must not disobey Naraku's orders…'_

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha was out looking for Kikyo, searching the spot where he had last seen her, but found nothing ' _Kikyo… You've hidden yourself away again… Which means you haven't regained all of your strength yet…'_

(Scene Change)

Kagura brought Hakudoshi some new clothes after he finished recovering.

"Hakudoshi, go and lure out Kikyo." Naraku ordered "And take along Kohaku. Do as Hakudoshi tells you. How you go about it is up to you. Just make sure that Kikyo cannot stay in hiding."

Hakudoshi smirked wickedly and nodded.

(Scene Change)

The first step of Hakudoshi's plan involved confronting and slaying a massive rat demon by the name of Zushinezumi, followed by Kohaku stealing a shrine off of the demon's back, with Hakudoshi giving Kohaku a warning: if the shrine opened, he would die.

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi soon set the shrine down and opened it, revealing a massive, endless horde of demon rats emerging from inside, devouring everything in their path.

(Scene Change)

"Tell me, do you sense something strange?" asked Miroku

"Someone's coming!" cried Shippo

In front of them was a group of villagers running from the horde of demon rats.

Kenshiro and the others were about to slay them, when Sango stopped them "No, don't!"

She was too late. Inuyasha struck a large number of rats with the Tessaiga, causing them to multiply.

"I knew it. Zushinezumi." Sango muttered "Don't kill them! The more of these things you kill, the more they multiply."

"Then how do we destroy them?" asked Kazuma

"With a special toxic smoke. But you need the right ingredients. Unfortunately, I don't have them with me."

Then it was time for Plan B. Miroku started sucking them up with his Wind Tunnel.

(Scene Change)

"You village was attacked?" asked Kenshiro

The old man nodded "Luckily, my grandson and I were up in the mountain behind the village. The others were not so lucky."

"Sango, where do these things come from?" asked Koga

"There's usually a large demon who's their chief. He carries the rats in a miniature shrine, which he carried on his back. And he releases them to kill humans and animals. But he only attacks when he intends to eat. I've never heard of a large rats attacking a village."

"There's a lot more of them. Their scent is coming from far off. It's as though their numbers are growing."

The group sent the old man and his grandson away, and decided to check this out.

' _I can smell them, and the wolf probably can too.'_ Inuyasha mused ' _The way they're increasing isn't normal. What the hell is going on?'_

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi and Kohaku watched as the rats devoured everything in their path.

Hakudoshi sniggered "They just keep coming don't they? The rats will scatter everywhere, and they'll devour all the humans. Before very long, this land will be devoured by rats."

"So you think this will make Kikyo come out of hiding?" asked Kohaku

Hakudoshi blinked "That's right. I almost forgot. I suppose she will sooner or later, as soon as she realizes what is happening."

' _I can't believe he'd resort to this, just to lure Kikyo out of hiding.'_

(Scene Change)

Kikyo watched as the number of rats expanded "Kocho. There is something I require. It is in the western mountains."

Kocho bowed and flew away.

(Scene Change)

"These filthy rats have overrun the whole region!" Sango cried

Miroku nodded "And you say we have no way to battle the storming hordes directly."

"They won't die, even if you slay them, so they keep multiplying. And since they've spread so far, we can't trace the source."

"By source, you mean the miniature shrine?" asked Kenshiro

"I heard that if you destroy the shrine, the rats will disappear."

(Scene Change)

"Miroku, Sango and Kenshiro have been gone a long time." Shippo said to no one in particular.

"Geez, why do I have to wait inside this barrier too?" Inuyasha grumbled "It's completely stupid!"

Koga hit him over the head "Shut up, mutt! Knowing you, you'd get mad and start swinging that sword around. They'll only multiply if you do that!"

That was when Kagome and Kazuma noticed a group of Saimyosho.

"Does that mean that Naraku is behind the rampage of the demon rats?" asked Kazuma

Koga growled "I figured he'd have to be behind this somehow."

Inuyasha nodded "I didn't think he'd die in that fight."

That was when Kenshiro and the others returned and killed the Saimyosho.

"Well, now we know one thing for certain." said Miroku "Naraku is somehow involved."

Kenshiro nodded "I've got this weird feeling in my gut that he wants us to know he's behind this. He's probably trying to lure someone out into the open. But not us. And if my gut's right, which it usually is, then he's trying to find, lure out, and kill lady Kikyo."

(Scene Change)

Kikyo and Asuka watched the demon rats from above.

"Lady Kikyo." said Asuka "Kocho has returned."

Kocho floated in front of them and handed Kikyo something "Here, lady Kikyo. I brought it you. The branch of Okutama that you asked for."

Kikyo nodded "Good. Asuka, Kocho. It is time to leave."

(Scene Change)

Using the branch of Okutama, Kikyo cast a spell, causing the branch to grow into a massive tree, guiding the demon rats to it.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others noticed the demon rats changing their direction.

"This can only mean one thing." explained Miroku "Someone, somewhere, has cast a mayose. It's a spell that lures demons together, and destroys them. But only one with immense spiritual power can cast such a spell."

Kenshiro and Inuyasha looked at each other, and nodded.

"I'm going to try and find the source of where the rats are coming from." Kenshiro took off in a burst of speed, leaving no room for anyone to argue.

Kazuma, Sango and Miroku followed after him.

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi sensed something and smirked "Kikyo had finally made her move. Kohaku, I want you to stay here. Guard the shrine closely, and don't close the doors."

(Scene Change)

"Hey Kagome, if Kikyo is really up ahead, you think Naraku will go there to?" asked Shippo

Koga nodded "Probably."

Then they saw a group of people about to be devoured by the rats.

Shippo used one of his fox tools to scatter the rats, allowing the people to get to safety.

Before long, they found the mayose tree, reaching up into the clouds.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro sped across the countryside "This village was devoured a while ago by the looks of it. And just because it was in the path of the rats. I better pick up the pace." he sped up.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku stared at the shrine ' _Why let more loose? Kikyo has already come out of hiding. Damn him! He's doing it for his own enjoyment! If I close these doors, the rats will stop. Even now, it may save some lives.'_ that was when he noticed Saimyosho watching him ' _I'm being watched. If I close these doors, Naraku will know that my memory has returned.'_

Then he saw the Saimyosho being destroyed by several senbon **(A/N: Throwing needles).**

Kenshiro appeared in a burst of speed and looked at him blankly "Kohaku, I know you're being controlled by Naraku and all, but this is getting really old. On the way here, I saw so many villages being devoured by rats. If Sango found out about this, she'd be devastated."

Kohaku's eyes filled with sadness and sorrow.

Kenshiro noticed this as he killed more Saimyosho "Tell me, Kohaku. When did you get your memories back? I noticed just now. The look in your eyes. You've remembered everything, don't you?"

Kohaku looked around, saw no Saimyosho, and nodded slowly "I remember everything from that day. I remembered after the incident at the castle. I swore then and there to kill Naraku, and decided to stay with them to get close enough to kill Naraku."

"As admirable as that is, think about how Sango would react." then Kenshiro noticed several more Saimyosho appear "Well, time's up. Good talk. Now we fight." he charged at Kohaku as the Ryuuga took on its staff form.

(Scene Change)

Just as Koga and the others found the Mayose, Hakudoshi appeared and destroyed it, before Koga, Inuyasha and Kazuma wounded him.

Hakudoshi retreated, but not before telling them to give Kikyo a message: As long as Kikyo hid from Naraku, the same thing would happen over and over again.

(Scene Change)

Just as Sango and Miroku arrived and saw Kenshiro battling Kohaku, the rats attempted to return to the shrine.

"Kenshiro!" Miroku shouted "Destroy the shrine! Hurry!"

Kenshiro nodded and continued his assault on Kohaku, who continued to defend himself.

The rats attempted to devour them too, but Miroku sucked several of them up with his Wind tunnel.

Kohaku continued to run, before the rats advance on him.

Without thinking, Sango dove in and attempted to save Kohaku, before she attempted to destroy the shrine, but found that it was protected by a barrier, before she and Kohaku were engulfed in the rats.

"Sango! Move!" Kenshiro shouted " **Platinum Scale Cannon!"** out of the Ryuuga's katana the form shot several platinum dragon scales, breaking through the barrier and destroying the shrine, causing the demon rats to disappear.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo watching them from above a cliff "Kikyo…"

Kikyo then walked away with Kocho and Asuka.

Sango and Kohaku lay unconscious.

Slowly, Kohaku opened his eyes and looked at Sango ' _Sister… She's badly hurt, all because of me… Sister…'_

Slowly, Sango opened her eyes and looked at him "Kohaku… Are you alright?"

Kohaku looked at her sadly. Upon receiving a nod from Kenshiro, Kohaku ran away, being protected by Saimyosho and a barrier.

Sango watched him leave, before breaking down into tears, as Miroku comforted her.

(Scene Change)

"I wonder if Sango's going to be ok?" asked Shippo "She was badly bitten by the demon rats."

Kenshiro sighed "Physically, she'll be fine. But learning that her younger brother, her own flesh in blood, was responsible for so much death and destruction."

Kazuma slowly nodded "Kenshiro, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

(Scene Change)

"Sango, are you in any pain?" asked Miroku

"I cannot forgive Kohaku for what he did." She replied flatly "Because of those rats, many villages were destroyed. Not only that, at the castle that was assaulted by the birds, he killed many people. Even if Naraku ordered it, what Kohaku did is unforgivable. I know that in my head, but when Kohaku was attacked by the rats, I felt as though my heart was being crushed. Then when I saw that he was okay, I felt relief from the bottom of my heart. Though I should, I can't hate Kohaku."

"Sango, it's okay. You shouldn't have to hate him."

"Yes, but after all of this…"

"Answer truthfully, Sango. Do you regret protecting Kohaku?"

I do, but if I hadn't protected him, I think I would regret it more."

Miroku took her hand in his "And that's fine. That is simply the way of the human heart."

Tears swelled up in her eyes "Thank you, Miroku."

(Scene Change)

"So what's up?" asked Kenshiro

Kazuma looked at him sternly "I need to know. I promise not to say anything, but please, tell me. What happened between you and Kohaku?"

Kenshiro sighed "I found Kohaku guarding the shrine, being watched by Saimyosho. I used senbon made from Ryu scales to kill the Saimyosho, and started talking to Kohaku. From the look in his eyes, I realized something: he recovered his memories, and is staying with Naraku to get close enough to kill him. I tried to talk him out of it, but couldn't by the time Sango and Miroku showed up."

"I see. I'm guessing he doesn't want Sango to find out."

"Next time I see him, I'll try to get through to him."

(Scene Change)

Kikyo observed the damage caused by the demon rats, shocked and outraged that Naraku would go so far just to lure her out of hiding.

She gave Kocho and Asuka a lock of her hair, deciding that if Naraku wanted her, she would go find him.

(Scene Change)

After the incident with the demon rats, Kagome and Kenshiro decided to head back to the present for a little R&R.

(Scene Change)

"I see. Sister Kikyo, you say?" asked Kaede "So she's still in this world. I should have known as much."

"You don't seem very surprised, Kaede." Inuyasha muttered

"A little while ago, two girls who seemed like Shikigami appeared. They took soil from my sister's shrine. I'm quite sure what it was for. I think the soil was used to heal wounds which were inflicted on her by Naraku."

"Listen Kaede, I don't know how you feel about it, but I for one am really glad that Kikyo was saved. Also, the person who saved Kikyo from being eaten away by Naraku's miasma. It was Kagome."

"I see. Kagome, you say?"

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro sat down on his bed, his cat Kuro curled up at his feet "Kuro, you've gotta lay off some weight. What has Hiyori been feeding you while me and Kazuma are gone? I'll talk to her about that later, I've got bigger problems right now. Man, what am I gonna do? I literally died to save Kagome during the whole thing with Sounga. I mean, I love her. I even told her that I loved her as I died. But we haven't talked about it since it happened. Even afterwards, it felt so awkward just talking to her. I just wish I knew if she felt the same way."

(Scene Change)

Kazuma was listening from the other side of the door, and couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother. Knowing who could help, he whipped out his cell phone "Hey, it's Kazuma. Yeah, he hasn't gotten anywhere yet. Oh really? When? Great, see you later." then he hung up ' _Oh man, Kenshiro is gonna be thrilled when he finds out who's coming. And finally, he'll actually get somewhere with Kagome.'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro wasn't in a good mood after what happened with Inuyasha, grumbling about "Furry, dog-eared son of a bitch..."

But that changed when Arashi and Raidou came up to him "Hey man, there's some orange-haired guy looking for you."

Kenshiro calmed down enough to raise a curious eyebrow "Who? _Wait, is it...?'_

Then he stepped out "Hey Shiro."

His mood lightened considerably "Ichi?"

Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenshiro's best friend from childhood in his hometown of Karakura, smirked "What's up?"

Kenshiro enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug "Holy crap man, it's been forever!"

"We talked online just a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but that's not the same. Anyway, what're you doing here? I thought you were living back in Karakura Town with Isshin and your sisters."

"I was, but your brother called me out here to help with the Kagome issue. I don't have any school for the next few weeks because Tatsuki punched a guy into a pipe and that caused this huge gas leak. So I hopped onto the first train to Tokyo and here I am. So what's new?"

"So much stuff." he turned deadly serious "I need your word not to tell anyone about this stuff."

"When have I ever broken a promise? Now spill."

"Alright." Kenshiro then explained everything about his and Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era, how he met Sesshomaru and Koga, how he had gained the power of Ryu, and how he and Kagome and the others were traveling around Japan looking for Shikon jewel shards "So you need proof?"

"Show me the sword."

"Alright." Kenshiro morphed the Ryuuga from his combat gloves to the katana form "That enough proof for you?"

"Yep. So let's get onto the important stuff: What progress have you made with Kagome?"

Kenshiro went into detail about how he had saved Kagome from certain death repeatedly, how he failed to protect her and got a few strokes of luck, mainly because of what had happened at Mount Hakurei, and how he had literally died for her during the battle with Sounga and how he had confessed his feelings for her before he died, and Sesshomaru revived him with the Tenseiga "And we haven't talked about it since then, which is kind of weird considering how Kazuma has the Sounga and has been traveling with us for the past few weeks."

Ichigo looked at him blankly, then at Arashi and Raidou, who both sighed and shook their heads.

This was when they were confronted by Kagome's friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, who almost immediately dragged Arashi and Raidou away by their ankles, much to Ichigo's confusion.

Kenshiro knew they'd crack almost instantly.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha was trying, and failing, to fix Kenshiro's bike "You know wolf, you could help."

Koga smirked "I could mutt, but I'm not the one who broke it."

Then Hiyori came out with snacks "Here you guys. I figured you'd be hungry. So, Inuyasha, you think you can fix it?"

Inuyasha nodded "I heard that he was gonna give this bike to Kagome to replace hers that got broken over in my world."

"He was gonna give it to her as a surprise. That's why he was so angry earlier."

"Sorry about that."

"I'm sure Kenshiro's not angry anymore. Besides, you said you'd fix it. I have faith in you. Koga, you wanna come inside?"

Koga nodded "Sure, thanks." they left Inuyasha outside.

Alone.

With a piece of technology he knew nothing about.

It took about 15 seconds for Inuyasha to eat, and go from fixing the bike to battling it.

(Scene Change)

By this point, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka had made the men cave and spill about the Feudal Era.

Kenshiro glared at Raidou and Arashi "What the hell guys?!"

"Sorry." They said fearfully.

Ichigo sighed "How do things get so out of hand when I'm not here?" he went ignored.

So Kenshiro and Kagome had to tell them everything. And I mean everything.

Naturally, they demanded to meet Inuyasha and Koga once they found out they were at Kenshiro's.

Kenshiro and Kagome gave each other the we are soooo f*cked look.

Ichigo looked curious.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha looked at what was SUPPOSED to be a bike.

This was when Sota came over for his tutoring session with Kenshiro "Hi Inuyasha- What's that supposed to be?!"

"An iron cart, obviously." Inuyasha stated bluntly, covering Sota's mouth to prevent him from saying anything else "What am I gonna do? Kenshiro will kill me if I don't fix it!"

(Scene Change)

"So, is this the adamant stone you were talking about?" Sota showed him a diamond ring.

Inuyasha grinned and nodded "That's the one."

"Ok. This is called a diamond. One of these can buy lots and lots of bikes."

"Then let me take it from here. I'll make a whack of it with my Tessaiga." and he used the Adamant Barrage… or at least tried to. He actually got didn't get anything more than the regular Wind Scar "Well that's strange, spears of adamant were supposed to come flying out when I made that."

He attempted to use it again, but Sota stopped him "Don't Inuyasha! You've gotta stop breaking stuff around here!"

"You're a pain for such a little guy. Then how about this!" And he launched it upwards, barely missing an unsuspecting plane.

Sota grabbed onto his arm "Stop it! That's too dangerous!"

"Let me do it until the jewels come out!"

"Not on your life!"

Needless to say, they had to move onto Plan B.

Sota got Grandpa Higurashi to let Inuyasha help out at the shrine part time.

(Scene Change)

When Kenshiro and the guys arrived at home and found his bike absolutely ruined, he was FURIOUS "INUYASHA! Get your ass out here! I know you're there!"

Inuyasha heard him from the Higurashi shrine, and stiffened with fear.

Going with plan B, Kenshiro did the only other thing he could "Inuyasha SIT!"

WHAM!

Hearing the thud, Kenshiro ran to the Higurashi shrine, only to find that Inuyasha ran away.

(Scene Change)

"I think he already left." Kenshiro grumbled, still angry about the bike "I'll go get some snacks. Be back in a few." he walked out of his room.

"Too bad. I really wanted to see him." Ayumi muttered

Eri nodded "You can say that again. We came all the way here too."

That was when Koga came through the window "Hey Kenshiro, I think he-" he paused when he saw the girls and the guy he didn't recognize staring at him "Oh crap."

Ayumi blinked "I remember you. I saw you at the cultural festival."

"And you three were dragging Kagome away while we were in the middle of something important."

"You mean when you, Kenshiro and Kagome were searching for dried up food demons that they brought back with them?" asked Ichigo

Koga blinked "How'd you know about that?"

Ichigo shrugged "Kenshiro and I tell each other everything, we've been like brothers since we were kids. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way."

Koga nodded "Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. Also, is it okay to talk about that in front of them?"

"These two idiots spilled the beans about everything today." Kenpachi grunted angrily from the doorway "So much for being tough as iron like you guys said."

They grinned sheepishly "Sorry."

That was when Kagome came in, saw her friends talking to Koga, and started freaking out about them finding out that he's a demon.

Kenshiro grabbed her by the shoulders "Calm down. They like him. Also, Koga, where's Inuyasha?"

Koga shrugged "The cowardly mutt went back to his dog house."

The girls laughed.

So, overall, the meeting with Koga went pretty well.

(Scene Change)

A few days went by, and Kenshiro, Kagome and Kazuma returned to the Feudal Era.

Kagome was in the middle of making lunch for everybody.

Kenshiro had gone into the forest to blow off steam.

Sango was anxious since Kilala had gone off on her own "Still no sign of Kilala. I wonder where she is."

"Why are you getting so worked up?" asked Koga "She can take care of herself, even if she is a cat."

They ignored the last part.

"But she sure has been taking off on her own a lot lately." Shippo mused

"We're not too far from Sango's birthplace." explained Miroku "Kilala's probably very nostalgic about the area."

(Scene Change)

Kilala lowered herself to the ground, and began wandering through the forest.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku was with Kagura, searching an abandoned temple.

"Hey, Kohaku." said Kagura "You won't find Kikyo around here. Trust me. Try someplace else."

Kohaku nodded "I understand."

"Just keep yourself busy enough that Naraku spares your life. And I'll do the same." and she took off on her giant feather.

(Scene Change)

Kilala found herself in a familiar field.

She recalled being here several years ago, when Sango and Kohaku were still young.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku made his way to the demon slayers village, careful not to be seen by anybody, and paid his respects to the graves of his father and the other fallen demon slayers, remembering what had happened that tragic night.

(Scene Change)

Kilala came across a familiar waterfall and lake, remembering how Sango and Kohaku had played here several times before.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku came across a familiar cave, remembering how he and Sango had hidden from a storm once before.

(Scene Change)

Kilala found herself in a familiar clearing in the forest, recalling how she and Sango had saved Kohaku from a bear demon once before, and placed medicine on his wound.

Out of gratitude, Kohaku had visited a secret spot of his, and gave Sango a bouquet of lilies, much to her joy.

Kilala soon found herself surrounded by demons.

(Scene Change)

Feeling something wrong, Sango decided to go look for Kilala.

(Scene Change)

Kilala was on the losing side of the battle with the demons.

One of the strikes would've finished her, if Kohaku hadn't intervened "Let's do it, Kilala."

Together, they wiped out the demons with ease.

"Not bad. But you couldn't have left any for me?" Kenshiro emerged from the bushes

(Scene Change)

As she searched the forest, Sango ended up finding Kagura, but got no useful information out of her.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku, Kenshiro and Kilala were having some grilled fish "It's nice to see you two. It's been awhile. How's my sister? She okay?"

Kenshiro shrugged "I'm pretty sure she's getting close to ripping off Miroku's prayer beads and sticking his Wind Tunnel on his balls just for the heck of it."

"Sorry I asked. I appreciate you worrying about me. I can't go back though. Not until I kill Naraku. Only then can I go back to Sango. So many people have died. And because of me. That's why the least I can do is try to avenge their deaths. I don't know if I'll make it out of this alive. Besides, I don't know if I deserve to live after what I've done."

"Do what you want. But I've got a solution for that. I plan to use the Shikon jewel to revive everyone who dies because of the actions of Naraku and his allies, with no memory of how they died. That should bring you back, and spare you the grief of killing those people."

"I'll still remember that I was the one who killed them." He patted Kilala on the head as he noticed a wound from the battle and put some medicine on it "Hey Kenshiro, if I show you something, can you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Sure."

(Scene Change)

Sango stopped by the demon slayer village, saw the incense Kohaku left behind, and ran after him.

(Scene Change)

Sango noticed the corpses of the demons from before "They haven't been dead for very long. No matter what happened, Kohaku is still my brother!"

(Scene Change)

Kohaku brought Kenshiro and Kilala to his secret spot "What do you think? Isn't this place great? This spot hasn't changed a bit. I wish Sango could see it. I think she'd love it here."

Kenshiro smiled "I know she would."

(Scene Change)

Sango sprinted through the forest ' _Kohaku… Kohaku…'_

(Scene Change)

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Kilala, Kenshiro. Say hello to my sister for me." said Kohaku, tears brimming in his eyes "Goodbye…" he walked away before the tears fell from his cheeks.

Kenshiro knelt down to the demon cat "I'm gonna head back and meet up with the others. You join up with me later, Kilala." he leapt away, into the trees.

(Scene Change)

Much to his grief, Kohaku hid from Sango on the forest path behind a tree, as she rushed past him without knowing.

(Scene Change)

Sango continued along the forest path until Kilala jumped out of the bushes "Kilala…"

Kilala motioned for Sango to follow, so she did.

Kilala led Sango to where Kohaku had brought her and Kenshiro before.

Sango looked on in astonishment "Beautiful… a garden of lilies…" She petted Kilala on the head and noticed something "You're injured… and there's medicine on it… Kohaku…" she recognized that medicine "Kilala… You were with him… Kohaku…"

Sango couldn't take it anymore.

She broke down sobbing.

(Scene Change)

Before long, Sango and Kilala returned to the others, and didn't say a word about what happened.

Neither did Kenshiro.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku returned to Hakudoshi and Kagura, his resolve much stronger than before.

He would kill Naraku, and avenge his village, if it was the last thing he did.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others were running through the forest, when they came across the corpses of several parasite.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha went a little bit further, and found a massive hole in the ground.

"So, those rumors were true?" asked Kazuma

Miroku nodded "They said that seven days ago, the mountain disappeared overnight."

Koga and Inuyasha knelt down and each took a sniff "It's faint, but I'm definitely picking up the scent of Naraku."

Koga nodded "And demons. The soil here is drenched in it. It reeks of demons."

(Scene Change)

Kagura slaughtered several parasite demons in mid-air, annoyed about the fact that they kept on coming, no matter how many were killed.

Soon, she came across Kohaku burning a whole tree of them "So, did you find the nest? What are these strange insects, anyway?"

"Parasite chrysalis." explained Kohaku "Something's not right, though. They use giant demons as their hosts. There's no way they'd build nests outside their hosts."

"You're awfully familiar with them. What else do you know?" asked Kagura "Don't play dumb. Why did Naraku order us to kill the parasites as soon as we found them? You must have some idea, don't you?"

Kohaku shook his head "No. I don't know why."

They soon retreated after a Saimyosho told them to come back.

Kohaku could've sworn he saw one of the mountains move.

(Scene Change)

' _The parasite chrysalis had no place to go, meaning they couldn't live inside the large demon any longer.'_ Kohaku mused ' _Naraku must've ordered us to kill the parasite chrysalis because he didn't want anyone finding out about the host. A mountain that moves. Could that be the host of the parasite chrysalis?'_ he saw Kagura taking off by herself.

"She has a bad habit of willfully going off on her own." Hakudoshi muttered "I don't understand. Why does Naraku keep such an unreliable woman like Kagura alive? Kohaku, Naraku's given his order. Go and help Kagura."

Kagura was thinking the same thing as Kohaku.

(Scene Change)

"It's near." Inuyasha muttered "I smell a demon."

Kenshiro nodded "I can sense it."

That was when they saw the mountain in front of them move, revealing its face.

It sent one of its fists flying towards the group, but it missed.

"Tell me. Do you serve Naraku?" asked Kenshiro

" **Naraku. Naraku, you say? The very name of the fool who entered my body, and disturbed my sleep. I was awakened from my 200 year slumber, after deeply inhaling his filthy aura and miasma. He stole the protective stone from within my body. Where is Naraku? If you're hiding him, you won't be spared!"**

"You misunderstand. We're after Naraku as well." Kenshiro tried to reason, avoiding the giant fist in the process.

" **Tell me where Naraku is. Until you do, all will suffer my wrath!"**

"He already told you, we don't know!" Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga "We're looking for Naraku ourselves!"

"Hold it!" Kazuma cut in "You mention that Naraku stole your protective stone. What is this protective stone you speak of?"

" **A stone that is vital for me, Gakusanjin. The stone acts as a barrier that allows me to continue my slumber, undisturbed. the Fuyoheki."**

"Tell me Master Gakusanjin, the Fuyoheki is the stone that keeps you passive as a demon mountain?" asked Kenshiro

" **It dissipates my demonic aura, and keeps enemies from approaching, so that I will not engage in unnecessary battles."**

"So that's it. If Naraku stole this Fuyoheki to hide his demonic aura, so he could hide from us. Master Gakusanjin, what does this Fuyoheki look like?"

" **Why do you ask?"**

"We'll retrieve it for you, and allow you to return to your slumber." explained Kenshiro

" **I do not trust you."**

His fist advance on Kenshiro, who was forced to use his Dragon Current in self, then prepared to leave

" **Young one. Why didn't you kill me? You could have."**

Kenshiro nodded "Very true. I could have. But there was no need. You're not Naraku's ally, so you're not my enemy. I see no sense in killing unnecessarily. If we find the Fuyoheki while we're tracking Naraku, I will return it to you."

In response, Gakusanjin dropped several small crystals from his arm " **Take some. They are crystals of my demonic aura. Grab a few. When you are near the Fuyoheki, the aura of the crystals will disappear. If you move away from it, the aura will reappear."**

Kenshiro picked up a few and bowed slightly "Thank you, master Gakusanjin."

" **That will be enough. Now go."** he stomped away.

"I still don't get it." Inuyasha muttered "What's Naraku up to? Why did he steal something like the Fuyoheki?"

Kenshiro shrugged "Probably trying to hide something really important. The only question is, what is he trying to hide? _We're already having a hard enough time finding Naraku, so why does he still need to hide his demonic aura?'_

(Scene Change)

Kagura picked up a few of the crystals left by Gakusanjin ' _It's all starting to make sense. Naraku is going to use the Fuyoheki to camouflage that infant's aura, and keep it hidden.'_

(Scene Change)

Kohaku was heading to meet with Kanna while being accompanied by a few Saimyosho ' _Kanna is supposed to be with the infant. I'll finally find it. Kagura said that the infant is found, Naraku can be killed.'_

Along the way, he saw Kocho and Asuka flying across the sky.

Hearing buzzing from the Saimyosho, Kohaku looked at the two Shikigamis "You want me to kill them?"

Almost immediately after he attacked them, paper dolls fell to the ground, which was noticed by Kohaku "Shikigami. Whose are they?"

He dodged a blast of purifying light fired by Kikyo, who caught the Shikigamis in her hand "You are Naraku's subordinate?"

(Scene Change)

"I sense a sacred jewel shard." said Kagome "There's just one. It's Kohaku!"

Sango's eyes widened "Kohaku?"

Kenshiro and Kazuma looked at each other, and nodded.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo glared at Kohaku "The sacred jewel shard keeps you alive. Isn't that right? Does Naraku control your life? Why do you obey Naraku? I sense that your soul is…" She was cut off when Naraku appeared behind her, and attacked her with his tentacles.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro looked at the crystal "The demonic aura is disappearing from the crystals Gakusanjin gave us."

"Does that mean that the Fuyoheki is up ahead?" asked Kagome

"No doubt about it. Naraku must be there too. I'm also sensing lady Kikyo's spiritual powers."

(Scene Change)

As he caught Kikyo in a cage made of his tentacles, Naraku smirked wickedly "We haven't met in far too long, Kikyo. Not since mount Hakurei."

Kikyo steadily prepared a sacred arrow "Naraku…"

"It's a shame. I was certain that I had finally killed you the last time we met."

"Things won't always go the way you expect, Naraku. _I didn't noticed that he was standing right behind me. I didn't sense his presence. Even now, I don't sense his demonic aura. How is that possible?'_

"What's wrong, Kikyo? Weren't you expecting me?"

Kikyo didn't reply. Instead, she fired her sacred arrow, destroying a large part of Naraku's body, leaving only his head and shoulders, smirking as she realized that she couldn't reach her next arrow "What are you staring at, Kohaku? Hurry and take Kikyo's head! Are reluctant to obey me, Kohaku?"

Slowly, Kohaku advanced towards Kikyo, when Kenshiro appeared and easily kicked him into a nearby tree "Sorry, kid."

Angered as he saw Kikyo trapped, Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and charged at Naraku, who released a cloud of miasma.

Kagome quickly purified it, but not quick enough to stop Naraku from escaping.

Kenshiro quickly cut the tentacles, freeing Kikyo "Are you alright, lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded "I was careless. I didn't sense Naraku's demonic aura."

Inuyasha shook his head "That wasn't it. He must've stolen the Fuyoheki in order to come after you."

"Fuyoheki?

"A protective stone that hides demonic auras." explained Kazuma "It's weird, though. If he was after lady Kikyo, he seemed unusually casual about it."

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah. Good point."

Sango looked on sadly, seeing that Kohaku had escaped ' _Kohaku…'_

(Scene Change)

Koga, Kagome and Kazuma tried to listen in as Kenshiro and Inuyasha discussed with Kikyo.

"So you're saying that Naraku was a diversion?" asked Inuyasha

Kikyo nodded "I'm certain of it. And that's not all. My Shikigami were close to discovering something."

"Discovering what exactly?" asked Kenshiro

"It seems that Naraku did not die by my arrow."

Inuyasha nodded "Ever since mount Hakurei, he won't die no matter how many times we destroy his body."

"That must mean his heart was located somewhere outside of his body. It must be what he's trying to hide with the Fuyoheki." Kenshiro theorized

Kikyo nodded "In order to destroy Naraku, I must find his heart." and with that, she disappeared, into the mist.

(Scene Change)

Naraku gave the Fuyoheki to the infant, to hide his demonic aura.

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi and Kohaku killed a demon known for consuming human souls.

As ordered by Hakudoshi, Kohaku slit open the belly, and took the stomach.

(Scene Change)

"This sucks." Koga muttered "I thought that since we had these crystals, we'd find Naraku without any problems."

Sango nodded "And it's Naraku's heart we're after."

"That's what Kikyo told us." Inuyasha stopped "I smell a demon."

Koga nodded "I smell it too."

They quickly took off, with Kagome riding on Kenshiro's back, before finding several demon corpses.

Then they were attacked by a large, lizard-like demon.

"The hell kind of demon is that?" Inuyasha muttered

Kenshiro shrugged "Who know? Who cares? Rip it to shreds!" and he used the Ryuuga to slash it to pieces.

"What was it?" asked Shippo

"Looks like a mutated fusion of a number of demons." explained Kazuma

Then they noticed several Hakus, or hearts of demons, flying out of the body.

"You think Naraku is involved somehow?" asked Kagome

Kenshiro nodded "Corpses of demons are scattered in 4 directions. This one probably isn't the only one with a Haku that keeps him moving."

(Scene Change)

Using the Goraishi, Koga quickly slaughtered another soulless demon attacking a group of villagers.

Inuyasha used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to get another.

Sango used Hiraikotsu to get another.

Kazuma got two more with the Dragon Twister.

Kenshiro cut through one that was chasing after Shippo. "What do you guys think?"

"I can smell them." Inuyasha growled

Koga nodded "There's lots of them."

Inuyasha quickly slashed through another.

Kenshiro got another with the Dragon Cyclone.

"These demons are starting to look more and more human." Kagome noted

Kenshiro nodded "No doubt about it. Compared to the earlier ones, it's almost like…"

"Exactly. It's almost like the earlier demons were all experimental versions."

Koga and Inuyasha looked in a certain direction "This scent. Hakudoshi is nearby."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro sped along a cliff path, and found Hakudoshi waiting "Well, you all sniffed me out, did you?"

Kenshiro glared at him "Hakudoshi. What kind of dirty trick do you have up your sleeve this time?"

Hakudoshi smirked "Why don't you ask Moryomaru here? Moryomaru, go ahead and fight Inuyasha."

Kenshiro looked at the large Haku demon behind Hakudoshi and blinked "Oh. Okay, I'm game. I'll use your little sex toy as target practice for my new technique."

Inuyasha, Koga and Kazuma were rolling on the ground laughing.

By this point, Hakudoshi was sprouting a tic mark "Moryomaru, kill him."

As Moryomaru advanced, Kenshiro attacked with his Platinum Scale Cannon.

When the dust settled, it revealed that Moryomaru was flying with demonic wings, with Hakudoshi on its shoulder, as he smirked deviously "Why the big surprise? I created Moryomaru from various demons, after all. Making him fly was easy."

Kenshiro whistled "Not bad for a sex toy. In any case though, all he did was dodge." And he used the Dragon Cyclone to destroy part of Moryomaru.

As he prepared another platinum scale cannon, parts of Moryomaru's flesh grabbed onto Kenshiro, who smirked "Is that it? **Platinum scale cannon!"**

Seeing this, Hakudoshi leapt out in front of the attack, shielding Moryomaru as his barrier was broken, and his body was ripped to shreds.

One of Moryomaru's tentacles grabbed Kagome by the waist, pulling her into the air.

Hakudoshi smirked wickedly "Give us the crystals, or the girl will be a head shorter."

Kenshiro growled as he pulled the crystals out from his kimono and tossed them into the air, and they were grabbed by one of Moryomaru's tentacles "This was for the sex-toy line, wasn't it?"

Hakudoshi smirked silently and floated away, releasing Kagome to the ground.

Angered, Kenshiro slammed his fist into the rock "****! The one time I make wisecracks in battle, and this is what happens! I'm sorry guys. This is all my fault."

Koga shook his head "You did what you had to do to save Kagome."

Shippo nodded "Koga's right. There are other ways to fight Naraku."

"Moryomaru bothers me, though." Sango muttered

Miroku nodded "Hakudoshi put himself at risk to protect him."

"He went out of his way to stop the demon from being destroyed." Inuyasha noted.

(Scene Change)

In a cave, Hakudoshi brought the crystallized demonic auras and Moryomaru to Akago and Kanna.

Kanna told Moryomaru that she would put a soul in him, holding the infant out to the demonic golem.

(Scene Change)

A few days went by, when Kenshiro and the group received some startling information "The demon mountain was killed?"

The villagers nodded "It was about 3 days ago. Something that looked like shafts of life struck the demon mountain."

"Are you certain he died?" asked Miroku

"He fell and lay there motionless. Everyone's too afraid to get anywhere near it."

(Scene Change)

"You thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" asked Kenshiro

Kazuma nodded "The only demon mountain I can think they could've meant is Gakusanjin. The strange thing is, I don't send any demonic aura around here. It's just an ordinary mountain."

Kenshiro shook his head "No look at that." He pointed at the corpse of Gakusanjin "Poor guy. He must've pursued Naraku even after he left us. Naraku probably destroyed him."

"Then, you think Naraku did this?" asked Sango

Koga took a whiff "This is a human scent. It smells like a few. The scent is still fresh. So that must mean that humans came here after Gakusanjin died for some reason."

(Scene Change)

In a village attacked by demons, three children, referred to as ascetics, defeated it and took away the remains, and took it to a temple.

(Scene Change)

"Some ascetics are going around slaying demons?" asked Kenshiro

The old villager nodded "A group of ascetics who live in a sacred mountain in the east. Each one of them carries a strange weapon that looks like a great urn, and the lads destroy those demons with the light that comes out of those earns."

"You said each one. Do you know how many there are?"

"3 of them came the other day. There were rumors that there were several more."

"Well, we know of the strange shafts of light that brought Gakusanjin down." said Kagome

Kenshiro nodded "These must be the same ones. Let's go."

(Scene Change)

Miroku looked at one of the mountains "So, that's the sacred mountain in the east?"

Sango nodded "We're almost there."

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Kazuma "Any chance these ascetics are somehow connected to Naraku?"

Inuyasha nodded "Probably. Especially since they defeated Gakusanjin."

Kenshiro felt something "Kagome watch out!" And he pulled her away.

Several shafts of light shot out from the forest, before returning to the urns held by 3 masked children "Darn it! We didn't hit him!"

"It's not our fault! The target's smaller than usual!" said one of them, noticing that humans were with him "Woman, you better get away from that demon, unless you want to die."

Kenshiro motioned for Koga to look after Kagome, and glared at the children "What are you kids doing with such dangerous weapons? Who gave them to you?"

One of them scoffed "Why, what's it to you? Especially because you're about to be slain. Perish foul demon!"

Shafts of light shot out of the urns towards Kenshiro, who drew the Ryuuga ' _These shafts of light have substance!'_ he cut through the shafts of light, revealing several demons.

Inuyasha then went over to the kids and pounded each of them on the head, much to their clear ire "What do you think you're doing?! How dare you do that to the light of the Goryo earns!"

"How did you get those earns?" Inuyasha questioned "Where did they come from?"

"Silence demon! We're taking that with us to our graves!"

"Fine with me." Inuyasha picked up two kids by the ear in each hand, and one under his foot "Then you can die here if you want."

"Come one Inuyasha." Kagome scolded, before trying a gentler approach "Listen. You kids shouldn't have those earns. If you keep going around doing dangerous things like that, you're definitely going to get hurt one day."

"Leave us alone!" One snapped "Demons will never defeat us as long as we have the Goryo earns!"

"One just did." Shippo stated flatly

"Shut up! You'll regret this! The next time we meet, you'll pay for this!" they ran off.

"Unbelievable!" Kagome fumed "I can't believe somebody would let those kids go around slaying demons!"

Kazuma nodded "At first I thought they might be Naraku's henchmen. But they seem way too inexperienced."

Kenshiro frowned "Maybe, but someone's definitely pulling those strings behind those kids. And whoever that is must be connected to Naraku."

(Scene Change)

Kagura eyed the corpse of Gakusanjin ' _So, it's true that Gakusanjin died. Naraku passed the Fuyoheki to the infant. And if Gakusanjin pursued them and was killed, then there must be some leads to the infant around here.'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others came across a temple "I can sense a strong demonic aura from that temple." He was proven right when shafts of light were blasted towards them, which Kenshiro cut through and destroyed, and advance inside the temple, revealing that all the ascetics were all just little kids.

"Step back. All of you." a priest with a demonic right arm by the name of Goryomaru emerged from inside the temple "Demons. You have the audacity to appear before me?"

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed as he eyed the priest _I can sense powerful traces of demonic energy from this guy. He must be one of Naraku's minions.'_

His thoughts were cut short when several demons arrived and began attacking temple.

Goryomaru then used his demonic arm, shooting out multiple shafts of light, destroying several of the demons.

Kenshiro and the others took care of the rest.

"Despicable. You're demons. So why do you kill other demons?" Goryomaru questioned

Kenshiro scoffed "That's what I want to ask you. Goryomaru, was it? Aren't you a demon as well?"

"How dare you." One of the kids growled "Master Goryomaru is a human! He is not a demon! He's an important ascetic!"

Goryomaru nodded "It is true that this arm is from a demon. However, as you can plainly see, it moves as I will it to. I overcame a demon who possessed me and tried to devour me and my spiritual powers. My real arm was indeed eaten. But this arm works well to destroy the vile demons."

Kenshiro's glare didn't drop "And you give little kids weapons to kill demons for you? How are you going to explain that one? Tell me, are you the one that ordered them to kill Gakusanjin?"

"Gakusanjin?"

Miroku nodded "The demon of the mountain. The demon who preferred to stay dormant as a mountain rather than fight useless battles. Gakusanjin was after another demon, or rather a half-demon, who had disturbed his sleep. And the name of the half-demon he spoke of is Naraku. We want to know the reason you killed the innocent Gakusanjin."

"Children, is this true?"

The oldest of the children looked down sadly "We can't tell if the demons are good or bad."

Goryomaru then looked at Kenshiro and the others "I'd like to tell you to leave at once, seeing as your business here is done. But if you leave now, you'll surely be attacked by demons in the area. I will allow you to spend the night in the temple."

Kenshiro accepted the offer before Inuyasha could be set off again.

Unknown to them, demons lurked outside.

(Scene Change)

"What do you think about his story?" asked Inuyasha

Kazuma shrugged "When we mentioned Gakusanjin and Naraku's names, his face didn't show any signs of recognition."

Koga scoffed "This is someone capable of putting on quite the charade. Something like that wouldn't make them flinch."

"I wonder if Naraku's nearby? Why do you guys think?" asked Kagome

Sango shook her head "I really don't know. But as long as Naraku has the Fuyoheki, we won't be able to find him."

Miroku nodded "Too bad we don't have the crystal fragments from Gakusanjin."

Then one of the ascetic children approached them "Hey. It's time for dinner."

(Scene Change)

' _Goryomaru is involved with Naraku.'_ Inuyasha mused ' _I'm sure of it. But what is he planning to do bye saving these kids?_ Hey, how come Goryomaru isn't eating with us?"

"Because he's busy putting light into the Goryo earns." explained one of the kids "He says it makes him very exhausted."

"Why do you kids do something so dangerous?" asked Kagome "Where are your parents, anyway?"

"Our parents are all dead. They were all eaten by demons."

"All of you here are orphans?" asked Kagome

"Yes, and if the master didn't take us in, we'd have died on the road side."

Another nodded "That's why we're helping master Goryomaru with his work here at the temple. Our worst enemies are those demons."

(Scene Change)

Kagura looked at the temple with several demons by her side ' _What a creepy temple. The demons are coming in hordes, like they're being drawn here. Strange that they don't go inside, especially when there's no barrier. There's something going on, and I have to find out what it is._ You demons. You are going to become my soldiers!" she killed the demons.

(Scene Change)

Hearing what was going one, one of the children looked outside "Demons are attacking the temple! What'll we do? The urns aren't ready!"

Kenshiro looked at the children "You guys stay in here. We'll take care of them."

They raced outside and quickly set to work, before Kagome noticed something "These demons are already dead!"

Koga stepped forward "I've got this. **Lightning claw!"** he used the Goraishi form of his weapon to destroy them, but more kept coming.

Seeing this, Miroku sucked in several of them with his Wind Tunnel, before Saimyosho arrived, preventing Miroku from using it.

Kenshiro's eyes widened in realization "Now I've got it. This is Kagura's Dance of the Dead!"

Koga quickly charged after Kagura, before the gears clicked in his mind ' _If Kagura is attacking, does this mean Goryomaru isn't one of Naraku's henchmen?'_

The children retrieved their Goryo earns and attempted to kill the demons, but they didn't work.

Kagome quickly purified them "The Goryo earns don't work on those demons." She looked at the weakened Goryomaru "What's wrong?"

"He can't move." explained one of the children "He's always like this after he refills the earns with light."

Kagome looked at the weakened Goryomaru ' _He's so pale.'_

(Scene Change)

"Get the **** out here, Kagura!" Koga snarled "I know you're around here!"

Kagura appeared above him "So what's the deal? What's you're connection to this temple?"

"Why are you attacking this temple? Does that mean that Goryomaru is Naraku's enemy?"

"Goryomaru? Does he mean the man in the temple? _It's all starting to come together.'_

Angered, Koga summoned the Goraishi onto his hand "Doesn't matter! I'll kill you right here and now!" he prepared to use the lightning claw, but Kagura used her dance of blades to distract him long enough for her to get away, before leaving several lesser demons to fight him, much to his fury.

(Scene Change)

Sensing something, Kagome pulled out the sacred jewel shard, which somehow caused Goryomaru to fully recover, before he grabbed Kagome "Do not move."

At that moment, several demons broke in, before they, along with Kagura, were blasted by Goryomaru.

With a serious wound in her chest, Kagura fled.

The children fled "Thank goodness you're alright now master. Your power has returned to you!"

Goryomaru smiled and nodded "I'm glad that you're safe here too."

Kagome looked at him fearfully ' _Was Goryomaru protecting me from Kagura? For a second, his eyes were so cold, though. I felt that awful feeling somewhere before.'_

(Scene Change)

As he and his group passed a river, Sesshomaru noticed something fall into the water.

"What seems to be the matter, lord Sesshomaru?" then Jaken noticed Kagura, floating unconscious in the river "Wait a minute! Isn't that Kagura?"

"I think something's wrong with her." said Rin.

"What ever shall we do, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Forget about her. We're going." He stated flatly as he continued walking.

Jaken looked at the river and saw Rin making her way towards Kagura "Hey Rin!"

"She'll be washed away!" Rin tried to pull her to shore, but was swept under water herself.

"Honestly, what are you thinking!" Jaken jumped in after her "Grab onto this stupid!"

Bad idea.

Rin grabbed on, and unintentionally pulled Jaken in too "Help! Save us! Don't leave us like this!"

Sesshomaru watched the little episode and sighed, before he pulled the three out of the water.

"She drifted all the way in this condition?" Jaken questioned "She's a goner if you want my opinion."

"Is she dead?" asked Rin

The two watched with astonishment as the wound regenerated, and Kagura regained consciousness, without a shirt on ' _I'm not dead. Naraku has a hold of my heart, so I didn't die. Serves him right.'_ then she became aware of her surroundings, and noticed Sesshomaru and his companions "You people…"

"Lord Sesshomaru saved you." explained Rin

"As an afterthought!" Jaken squawked

"We're going." Sesshomaru stated as he began walking away

"Aren't you going to ask what happened to me?" asked Kagura

"I don't care."

Now Kagura was angry "Even if I told you that I found Naraku's heart?"

Now _that_ got his attention.

"Listen Sesshomaru. You must've noticed by now. Naraku never dies no matter how many times he's slain. That's because his heart is located somewhere else. In order to destroy Naraku, you have to destroy his heart."

"Lord Sesshomaru, be careful! Don't trust her!" Jaken squaked "It may be some kind of trap!"

Kagura scoffed as she pulled out a certain something "It's up to you whether you believe me or not. But it won't hurt you to hang on to this."

"What is that thing?"

"A demonic aura crystal." she tossed it to Jaken "Naraku stole a jewel named that Fuyoheki that can hide his demonic aura. He uses it to completely hide the location of his heart. That crystal stops glowing when it approaches the Fuyoheki. That's what happened when I attacked Goryomaru's temple. From what I can tell, this Goryomaru fellow is the protector of Naraku's heart."

"Wait a minute here Kagura!" Jaken squawked "That would mean that Goryomaru is a part of Naraku's group! Why wouldn't you of all people know that already?"

"Naraku doesn't trust me enough to tell me things like that."

This was when Sesshomaru cut into the conversation "If what you say is true, then Naraku must already know that you're after his heart. He's smart enough to figure out that much. And that means it's useless for you to take any further action."

"What about you, Sesshomaru? Why don't you get him?"

Sesshomaru allowed a tiny smirk to creep it's way onto his face "Kagura, are you planning to use me to kill him for you?"

"Naraku can't possibly be killed except by someone of your caliber. No one else surpasses you in terms of your skill or demonic power."

Jaken was taken aback by this ' _Such flattery!"_

Only Rin saw in between the lines.

Kagura stood "Thanks for everything today. I'll be going now."

"Already? Didn't you come to ask lord Sesshomaru for help?" asked Rin.

Kagura looked stunned for a second, but shook her head "Nothing of the sort. I just…" She didn't finish her sentence as she took her giant feather ' _I wanted to see him again, before I died… Just one more time… That's all…'_

"She went away."

"Put on your clothes!" Jaken squawked, before he looked at the crystal "Lord Sesshomaru, what shall we do about this?"

"I'll leave it to you." He replied coolly

"Please my lord! That puts me in such a bind!"

"You should hang on to it, master Jaken." Rin suggested "That lady didn't seem like she trying to trick us or anything this time. I'll bet she was secretly in love with lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken gaped at her.

Rin gave an innocent smile "She praised him. Don't you remember that?"

Jaken just continued to gape ' _This kid is so simple minded.'_

Sesshomaru said nothing.

(Scene Change)

"Hey Miroku, Kazuma. Are you guys sure about leaving the temple like this?" asked Inuyasha

Miroku nodded "I want to check something out today."

"I have a feeling we need to look into this." Kazuma told them

(Scene Change)

As she flew threw the sky, Kagura met up with Hakudoshi, who gave her more work to do.

(Scene Change)

"This is it." said Miroku "A demonic aura is pouring out of this place."

They went inside and found a disturbing sight.

"Carcasses of demons." Sango noted

"This scent. Gakusanjin's body is here too." added Inuyasha

"Those ascetics were dumping the demons they slew in a place like this?" asked Shippo

Miroku nodded "So it would seem. That would mean that they're gathering the demonic auras on purpose."

"That's bound to attract other demons here." Kazuma pointed out.

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi and Kagura showed up at the temple.

Hakudoshi personally went after Goryomaru, striking him in the throat.

Goryomaru tried to attack Hakudoshi, but was unable to break through his barrier.

Following the smell of blood, Kenshiro and the others arrived just in time to see Goryomaru slain by Hakudoshi.

At that moment, Kanna appeared with the infant, before escaping with Hakudoshi.

"Kagura, what's going on?" asked Kenshiro

Kagura scoffed "Isn't it obvious? All this time, Naraku's heart was hidden from danger right inside this temple."

Kenshiro blinked before the gears clicked "You mean the infant is his heart?"

Kagura took off without another word.

At the very least, Kenshiro felt that Goryomaru deserved a proper burial.

(Scene Change)

Hakudoshi and Kanna brought the infant to a giant stone ogre demon.

(Scene Change)

"Let's move guys." said Kenshiro "We've got to hurry before he can hide his heart in a new location."

Along the way, they were attacked by Kagura, who left without another.

Kenshiro attempted to go after her, but his brother stopped him "Hold it Kenshiro. She intends to betray Naraku. That would explain her behavior. When she attacked the temple, she was after Naraku's heart. Despite the orders from Hakudoshi, she didn't try to fight us. Maybe Kagura is trying to guide us to Naraku's heart."

Kenshiro shrugged "Fair enough."

Kagura looked down at them and smirked about the fact that she was planning to use them, for she valued her life too.

(Scene Change)

"Damn! We lost her!" Koga growled

"Look!" Kagome shouted "A stone demon!"

"In there, huh?" Kenshiro muttered "Let's go." they entered the body of the demon, making their way down to the stomach "I'm feeling something. No mistake. Kagome, stay close to me."

Kagome nodded _Kenshiro senses the same person I do in here.'_

"I know you're in here. Show yourself!" Kenshiro used the Dragon Current, destroying part of the demon's body.

Naraku revealed himself "Welcome Kenshiro. You've finally come."

"Naraku." Inuyasha snarled

"What's wrong, Inuyasha, Kenshiro?" Naraku mocked "You're finally facing the person you've sought for so long, yet you show no joy."

Kazuma and Miroku looked at each other and nodded ' _Judging by his confidence, Naraku has already moved the infant containing his heart to somewhere else.'_

Naraku chuckled darkly as he held out the tainted sacred jewel "Now then, give me a present before you go to the netherworld. Kagome, I mean the sacred jewel shard that you have in your possession."

A current of dark power rippled through the belly of the demon as it came to life, the liquid the group was standing in turning into stomach acid.

"You will all dissolve inside this demon." Naraku taunted "Leaving only the sacred jewel shard behind."

"Before that happens, we'll take your sacred jewel!" Inuyasha snarled as he and Kenshiro used their Platinum Cannon and Adamant Barrage, but even their combined power was unable to pierce through the flesh.

Noticing the power of the jewel making the demon stronger, Kagome tried to purify it, but Naraku disappeared.

As he did, the acid began to burn everybody.

As Inuyasha, Miroku and the others tried to protect themselves from the acid, Kenshiro continuously tried using the Dragon Flash to destroy the demon, but it wasn't strong enough.

Then Kenshiro ran over to Kagome and the others as Miroku's spiritual barrier dissolved, and gave Kagome his kimono top "Put this on, Kagome. But I need your jewel shard. I know what I'm doing, but I need you to trust me."

Kenshiro nodded ' _If I can used the purified jewel shard to increase the purifying power of my Dragon Flash, I can get us out of here!'_ He placed the jewel shard on the Ryuuga, which began pulsating in reaction to the jewel shard.

But that was when it happened.

The sacred jewel shard became defiled from the presence inside the demon, causing Kenshiro to transform.

His eyes turned pitch black, his nails grew longer, and fangs grew in his mouth.

" _ **Kagome. Can you hear me?"**_ a voice called out

Kagome found herself in a white void, with Ryu in front of her ' _Are you Ryu? What happened to Kenshiro?'_

" _ **The jewel shard immediately became defiled when it left your possession. You have to call out to him, but with strong enough emotion."**_

Kagome blushed " _You mean…"_

" _ **You have to confess your love for him. It's the only way to save him. Are you willing to?"**_

" _Yes. I love Kenshiro, and it's time he knows."_

" _ **Good. Now go."**_

Kagome found herself back in reality.

She knew what she had to do.

"Kenshiro!" She ran through the stomach acid and hugged his waist "Kenshiro, don't give in. You're stronger than this! And I know you're the strongest, most good-hearted person I know. That's why… I love you Kenshiro. I LOVE YOU!" she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him full on the lips, completely ignoring the pain she felt as her ankles were swallowed up by the demonic stomach acid.

Kenshiro hesitated for a moment, before kissing her back, giving Kazuma, Koga and the others the finger, as the jewel shard in the Ryuuga was purified "Ka...gome?"

Kagome released him and looked up at him "Kenshiro… Are you alright?"

"I am now. Kagome, I need you to stick close to me. Just for a little bit longer."

Kagome put her arms around his waist.

Kenshiro charged one final attack "Take this Naraku! **Dragon Flash!"** the fused demonic and purification powers of the Ryuuga shot straight through the demon's stomach, destroying it completely in a stunning burst of power.

Kenshiro breathed a sigh of relief "We're safe now Kagome."

Kagome slowly nodded before her arms slipped and she lost consciousness, with Kenshiro catching her before she hit the ground.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo came across Kanna and Akago as she realized that Akago was Naraku's heart. As she drew her bow to destroy the infant, Moryomaru attacked Kikyo, allowing Kanna to be rescued by Moryomaru and escape.

(Scene Change)

"So this is it?" asked Jaken "The temple Kagura spoke of."

Sesshomaru and his group had arrived at the temple of Goryomaru, only to find the corpses of hundreds of demons scattered around the area, and the body of Goryomaru was gone "There's nothing for us here. Let's go."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others had returned to Kaede's village to recover.

Kaede tended to Kagome's wounds "This medicinal herb works well against demonic acid burns."

Kagome nodded and smiled "Thank you. I appreciate it, Kaede."

"How is Miroku doing?"

Sango shook her head "He still has some Saimyosho poison in his system."

"Even I can't help him there." Myoga stated

"Where's Kenshiro?" asked Kagome

Kazuma pointed to where Kenshiro was sitting on a branch of the sacred tree.

Kagome climbed up to meet him "Hey."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kenshiro "Your feet must hurt a lot. I still have a long way to go, before I can protect you. I'm so sorry Kagome. It's my fault you're in so much pain."

Kagome shook her head "Don't worry about it, really. If you hadn't been there, we probably wouldn't have even gotten out of there alive. Besides, in a weird way, I was happy when it was happening. I mean, I'm glad that I was by your side." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Kenshiro smiled and put his arm around her shoulder ' _Me too. I'm glad that you were by my side. I really am, Kagome. I promise, on my Kamikaze blood, that by the time Naraku is destroyed, I will have properly confessed to you, Kagome.'_


	17. Chapter 16

**(The Final Act: Part I)**

Night time in an abandoned temple.

Kanna was in the middle of reciting of poem "As I pass through the lengthy struggle of life in this fleeting world, I cannot help but long for the midnight moon I once saw."

"Do not let him escape, Kagura." Naraku warned venomously

(Scene Change)

Kagura watched their prisoner: Goryomaru, apparently slain by Hakudoshi. Now a prisoner to Naraku.

Several demons attempted to devour him, but Goryomaru used his demonic arm to destroy them, as their remains were devoured by the arm.

Kagura watched this ' _He's consuming them._ Hey, Goryomaru. What exactly are you? And why has Naraku imprisoned you in here?"

"If you truly wish to know the answer to your questions, then release him." Said a voice

Kagura looked back to see Hakudoshi standing behind her "Hakudoshi."

Hakudoshi smirked "You're too afraid of Naraku to follow through."

Kagura scoffed "I suppose you have no fear of betraying Naraku."

"Enough of this." Said Goryomaru "The time has come for you to make a choice, Kagura. Will you die as a slave to Naraku, or will you escape with me and have your freedom?"

Kagura's eyes narrowed "Freedom?"

Hakudoshi nodded "If you truly desire liberation from Naraku, then you must destroy him."

Kagura looked at Hakudoshi skeptically, recalling the events leading to the creation of Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi chuckled "I assure you. When the times, I will return your heart to you before I obliterate Naraku."

Kagura raised an eyebrow "And what do you expect me to do once Goryomaru's been released?"

Hakudoshi frowned seriously "We still lack the necessary power to overcome him. And there's only one way to attain it."

Kagura's eyes narrowed in understanding "Now I see. We need jewel shards."

(Scene Change)

Things had been uneventful since Naraku's last attempt at claiming the final jewel shard from Kenshiro, Kagome and the others.

Kenshiro, Kagome and Kazuma had gone back to the modern era for a bit of a breather.

At the request of a certain someone, Shippo transformed into Miroku "Close enough for you, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded in astonishment "Fantastic. You look like me from every angle. Now, you've just gotta hang around Sango in that form, alright?"

"Seriously?" Asked Shippo "You mean the whole time Inuyasha and Koga are over with Kenshiro, Kagome and Kazuma?"

Miroku nodded "I'm going to spread my wings for a bit."

He didn't make it far before Sango found him, with Shippo quickly ratting him out.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Arashi, Raidou and Ichigo were with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka waiting for Kagome to finish a makeup test.

Thanks to Kenshiro's help, Kagome barely got a C on her makeup quiz.

They found Inuyasha, Kazuma and Koga by the well, waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you want me to take these school and entrance exam things for you?" Asked Inuyasha, under the assumption that they were demons "Just show me where to find them."

Kenshiro sighed "Look Inuyasha, this isn't something you can take care of."

Inuyasha scoffed "Yeah, right. You're saying I can't take a couple of demons with stupid names like that. That's like saying I can't take a weakling like Jaken."

(Scene Change)

Jaken sneezed, nearly dropping the crystallized demonic aura.

"Master Jaken, are you sick?" asked Rin

Jaken shook his head "No, but I have the overwhelming sensation that someone is talking about me."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called back from ahead of them "Have their been any changes in the crystal?"

"Not at all. I can still sense a demonic aura." He then went into a long-winded ramble about how to find the Fuyoheki, not noticing Sesshomaru and Rin leave without him.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others arrived back in the feudal era, and ran to catch up with Miroku and the others.

But they had a little accident along the way, when Kagome's books fell out of her bag.

That was when several Saimyosho appeared, along with Hakudoshi "What a nice surprise. You dropped out of sight for so long, I was beginning to worry about you."

Kenshiro glared as he drew the Ryuuga "Hakudoshi."

The Saimyosho then took the opportunity to steal the Shikon jewel shard from Kagome, and brought it to Hakudoshi, who smirked "Now that I have the jewel shard, I no longer have any business with you. Farewell." And he flew off.

They wasted no time in chasing after him, using Kagome's ability to sense the jewel shards.

(Scene Change)

A village was under attack by a large demon, which was being controlled by a smaller demon that latched onto the larger demon and used it as a host.

The larger demon was quickly dispatched by Kohaku, who was ordered by Naraku to hunt strong demons.

The head of the larger demon, with the parasite still attached, flew away into the forest, with Kohaku following after it.

He was caught by the demon in a surprise attack, injuring his arm, before killing it, as the parasite got away.

A group of villagers looked after him and healed his injury.

But then the younger one was possessed by the parasite demon.

Kohaku, remembering how he was forced to slay his own father while under Naraku's control, went after the boy to free him.

Before long, the parasite took off, before it was killed by Kagura, who emerged from behind a tree "I've learned the location of Naraku's heart. However Kohaku, you stand no chance against it. Because you will die here!" And she opened her fan to attack.

Kohaku was forced to evade Kagura's attacks, as she went after the shard in his back, cornering him on a cliff "There's nowhere to run. Are you prepared to die?"

"I've been prepared to die for a long time now." Kohaku stated firmly "And I have no intention of dying here. If you need a shard so badly, you can take me there and present me as an offering. Then, at least I can plunge my blade into Naraku's heart. Even if it costs me my life. Isn't that the reason you gave me this crystal in the first place Kagura? I may have been under Naraku's control at the time, but it was still me who killed my father and comrades."

(Scene Change)

"That way!" Said Kagome "Don't worry. I can tell Hakudoshi isn't far off." Then she paused.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Asked Koga

"I just sensed another Shikon jewel shard." Explained Kagome

"Is it Kohaku?" Asked Sango

(Scene Change)

"I committed many evil acts under Naraku's control." Kohaku stated, grief evident in his voice "I killed my family and caused my only sister great injury and overwhelming grief. However, I kept myself alive the entire time."

"All for the sake of revenge." Kagura finished

Kohaku nodded "It's my duty. And I must fulfill it before I die. It's the only way I can make up for what I did to my father and comrades."

Unknown to them, Naraku was watching through Kanna's mirror

"It's useless Kohaku." Kagura retorted "Can't you see? It doesn't matter how determined you are. Your blade will never be enough to overcome Naraku, the infant, or Hakudoshi. In the end, you're doomed to lose your shard and your life. As for me, my loyalty now lies with the infant rather than Naraku. There's no such thing as true freedom."

"Please Kagura!" Kohaku pleaded "You must take me to his heart! If you don't, I'll go alone!"

Without a word, Kagura used her wind to destroy Kohaku's demonic crystal "There. Now you've lost the means to find Naraku's heart."

"Kagura… Why?" Kohaku asked slowly

"Shut up and go!" Kagura snapped "Run away before you lose your shard and your life, you fool!"

"Such an untrustworthy woman." A voice mocked as Hakudoshi appeared behind them in his barrier "You intend to betray Naraku, and then betray us too?"

"Run Kohaku!" Kagura shouted as she attacked Hakudoshi and sent Kohaku away on one of her feathers.

Hakudoshi used his barrier to send Kagura's attack back at her, which would've killed her, if Inuyasha hadn't destroyed the attack with a Wind Scar "What the hell is going on? I thought you and Hakudoshi were on the same side!"

Kagura snorted "What makes you think it's any of your business?"

"Sango, go after Kohaku." Said Miroku

Sango nodded and took off after Kohaku.

Inuyasha immediately attacked Hakudoshi with the Adamant Barrage, but he disappeared.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more careful, Inuyasha?"

Kenshiro appeared next to her "Shut it. Don't forget, you're still Naraku's spawn. Try anything funny and I'll sick Koga on you. Listen up Kagura. I want you to tell us everything you know. You might as well while you have the chance. Hakudoshi isn't going anywhere until you're dead."

Kagura nodded "True. He doesn't want me to reveal the location of Naraku's heart."

At that moment, Inuyasha was forced to defend himself from an attack by Goryomaru as he appeared on the battlefield.

Goryomaru then transformed. Into Moryomaru "I have come to get the Shikon jewel shard."

Hakudoshi gave Moryomaru the jewel shard he stole from Kagome "Use this. I'll take care of these. You need to go and find that other shard."

Moryomaru nodded and flew off, after spitting out a cloud of miasma.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving this up to you!" Said Kenshiro "I'm going after Moryomaru!" And he sped off, leaving no room for argument.

Hakudoshi appeared behind them and picked up Kagura, taking her into the air "Traitor. Did you really think I would let you escape? Go on, Inuyasha. What are you waiting for? Is it Kagura? I'm surprised, Kagura. I didn't think I could use you as a shield."

Kagura almost immediately used her wind power to split Hakudoshi in half "We don't have much time, so listen up! Naraku's heart, the infant, is inside Moryomaru! Hakudoshi and the infant intend to empower Moryomaru and have him overthrow Naraku!"

Hakudoshi smirked "Impressive deduction, Kagura. It was a grave mistake for Naraku to release his heart that day. He entrusted the Fuyoheki to the infant to keep his heart safe, knowing it would conceal its demonic aura. That gave the infant an idea. To create a durable armor to protect himself. And that armor is Moryomaru, who swallowed the dead Goryomaru. It was at that point that we realized. Naraku, without his heart, is but an empty shell. The infant and I are the real thing. And one day soon, we'll overthrow him."

Kagura scoffed "Naraku has been aware of your plot from the very beginning, fool."

Hakudoshi didn't lose his smirk "No doubt. But if I were you, I'd be more concerned about my own fate right now. After all, we'll both be traitors, but it is your heart that Naraku holds. It's hopeless for you. No matter what, you'll never be free.."

"Shut up!" Kagura snapped as she attacked him again, but that didn't shut him up "You can rip my body to pieces, I still won't die. _Nobody can kill me. Not even Naraku himself.'_

That was when the barrier dissolved, allowing Kagura to escape.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to attack Hakudoshi with the Wind Scar, leaving only his head, unprotected as the Saimyosho with him fled.

"Well well, isn't this interesting." Kagura taunted "It looks like Naraku's given up on you."

"Silence! I cannot be killed!" Hakudoshi snarled as he unleashed a cloud of miasma, which Kagome purified.

The head of Hakudoshi charged at Kagura "I'm not like you Kagura! I cannot be used up and thrown away like that! I am…" He found himself being sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel "His essence!" And he was completely sucked in, leaving nothing behind.

"I have a very bad feeling." Said Miroku

Kazuma nodded "It's as if Naraku planned for this to happen."

Koga nodded "He probably did. It makes sense. Naraku decided to let us take care of Hakudoshi for him."

Kagome walked over to Kagura "So, now what will you do? You could come with us if you wanted."

Kagura shook her head "No thanks. I can't go with you, or with anyone. Anyway, you don't have time to waist. It won't be long before Moryomaru finds Kohaku. I doubt Kenshiro and the demon slayer can defeat him on their own."

Inuyasha stopped her "Listen Kagura. I'm gonna make sure that we get your heart back from Naraku. So just hang in there. Alright?"

Kagura chuckled "Who do you think you're kidding?" And she took off on her feather.

"Just promise me you won't die before it happens!" Inuyasha called out "You got that?"

(Scene Change)

Kohaku was hiding from Sango and Moryomaru ' _Sister, please just keep going. Kenshiro, get her out of here.'_ He quickly found himself captured by Moryomaru "I can see what's in your heart. Haunted by the memories of killing your own family. You seek atonement by giving your own life. How very noble. And you shall die for the sake of your sister, for that woman will never forget how her brother killed her brother in cold blood. As long as you live, both of you will continue to suffer this torment."

Kenshiro used the tiger claw form of Ryuuga to stop Moryomaru from taking Kohaku's shard, allowing Kohaku to escape "Kenshiro, sister, stay away!"

Sango's eyes widened "Kohaku! So you do remember…"

Kenshiro used his tiger claws to launch spears of titanium "You're the one fighting a losing battle Moryomaru. Or should I say Naraku's heart. Yeah, I know everything. The Ryu scales in Koga's arms and legs connect us, allowing me to hear his thoughts. I heard Kagura tell him that inside you is Naraku's heart. Now that I know your identity, I'll never let you get away. Prepare to die! **Platinum Cannon!"** And out of his claws shot several spears of platinum, but Moryomaru dodged and flew away.

Sango went up to her brother "Kohaku! You recognize me don't you? Tell me that you do! Tell me!"

Kohaku slowly nodded "I remember. Everything. From that day. And for that reason, I can't stay with you, sister. Kenshiro, I'm grateful that you kept my secret for so long."

Kenshiro nodded "I knew from the look in your eyes that there was no stopping you."

Sango turned to Kenshiro, her eyes filled with confused rage "You knew about this?!"

Kenshiro nodded "I tried to talk him out of it, but the kid's way too stubborn. Besides, Kohaku, what exactly will that accomplish? Are you just gonna go get yourself killed?"

"Maybe…" Kohaku choked out

Kenshiro sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "It hurts too much to be together. Being with Sango reminds you of what you did. She still loves you. For her, no one in the world could replace you. No matter what, Kohaku, you're always gonna be her little brother."

Kohaku looked at Sango, tears filling his eyes "I'm so sorry."

They quickly embraced each other, tears streaming down both their faces.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo noticed her power was weakening, as a weak monk was able to pass through her sacred barrier.

(Scene Change)

Morning came.

Kagura flew across the sky, remembering what Inuyasha had said ' _I'll run for my life. I'll go as far as I have to.'_

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others brought Sango and Kohaku to the village of the demon slayers.

Sango showed Kohaku the graves of the fallen "This one here is father's grave. The others are buried beside him. So you see? They're resting in peace Kohaku."

Kohaku was trembling in grief "But I… Can't forgive myself…"

(Scene Change)

"Myoga, is this the location of the anomaly you spoke of?" Asked Miroku

Myoga nodded.

Sensing something off, Myoga brought Kenshiro and the others to Midoriko's cave.

"That hole in her chest. Is it supposed to be doing that?" Asked Myoga when he saw the hole in the chest of the statue of Midoriko glowing.

They saw something inside the hole, what appeared to be a chrysalis.

A barrier was preventing them from getting close to it.

Inuyasha smelled something, but decided not to say anything.

(Scene Change)

"So Inuyasha stayed behind?" Asked Sango

Kenshiro nodded "I got the feeling he wanted to be alone for awhile. Still though, the barrier didn't feel evil."

Kazuma nodded "Truth be told, it fell pure to me."

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha sat alone in the cave.

Then he saw a soul collector emerge from the chrysalis in the hole.

Inuyasha wasted no time chasing after it ' _So it was Kikyo after all.'_

He soon found Kikyo standing in front of a waterfall "Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha. I take it you followed the soul collector?" Asked Kikyo

Inuyasha nodded "Kikyo, what do you intend to do with Midoriko's soul?"

Kikyo removed part of her robe, revealing a deep wound on her shoulder "This is what Naraku inflicted upon me at mount Hakurei."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide "But weren't you healed?"

Kikyo nodded "For a short time, yes. But as you can see, the wound has now reopened. This is the reason why I have taken Midoriko's soul. Using it is the only option I have. Otherwise, I will be consumed by the miasma, and this body will return to the Earth before I defeat Naraku. Even though Midoriko's soul is dead, I know that it will stay alive long enough to complete my task. Midoriko was a priestess who died slaying demons. In many ways, you could say that we share the same soul." With that being said, the soul of Midoriko entered Kikyo's body "I am sure she would understand my reasons for doing this." Once the soul completely entered her body, Kikyo collapsed into the water.

Inuyasha wasted no time in bringing her back to dry land, and saw the wound healing.

(Scene Change)

At the same time, the stone face of Midoriko aged considerably.

(Scene Change)

Sensing something, Kohaku raced off, following Kikyo's soul collectors, despite Kagome and Sango's attempts to stop him.

At the same time, Koga suddenly stopped moving.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kenshiro

Koga shook his head "It's nothing. _What is this? My legs… The Shikon jewel shards feel so heavy all of the sudden.'_ His eyes widened in realization ' _Could that be what the elder was talking about?'_

(Scene Change)

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Inuyasha "That wound isn't gonna reopen again, is it?"

Kikyo shook her head "I cannot be sure. That is why I must make haste."

"Can't you just wait?" Inuyasha pleaded "Until me and Kenshiro defeat Naraku?"

"You cannot defeat Naraku with a sword." Kikyo stated bluntly "Please listen to me. Defeating Naraku requires the obliteration of his entire being, including his soul. It doesn't make a difference how many times you destroy his body. Naraku was created when demons were merged into the vile soul of the thief Onigumo. From the beginning, he's had no true body. So the Shikon jewel is perhaps the one and only power great enough to eradicate Naraku's soul. The Shikon jewel must be restored at once. There is no other way. There will only be one chance. When Naraku obtains the restored Shikon jewel, the jewel will be defiled within Naraku's hands as it fuses with him. In that instant, we must purify Naraku, along with the jewel. And only I am capable of this. Inuyasha, now is not the time for hesitation. And it is too late now to turn back." And with that, she disappeared in a bright light.

Inuyasha looked back and saw Kohaku standing behind him ' _I don't get it. Why didn't I notice Kohaku's scent when he was so close?'_

"I understand now. I know what I have to do, so I'm going." He said in a tone that left no room for argument "Please explain to the others. I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to defeat Naraku. Please take care of my sister." And he took off after Kikyo.

Inuyasha tried to follow, but was stopped by a barrier.

(Scene Change)

Moryomaru was in the middle of gaining a new suit of armor: the shell of a large tortoise demon by the name of Meioju, whose shell was impenetrable.

Moryomaru wasted no time in devouring Meioju, taking its shell has his own.

(Scene Change)

Kagura continued flying through the sky, when she came across an unsettling face "Naraku…"

Naraku smirked "Kagura, apparently Hakudoshi has died. He was nothing but a fool, that Hakudoshi. It seems that he thought he could destroy me. Kagura, I shall grant you your freedom."

Kagura's eyes widened, then narrowed "So, you will grant me my freedom?"

Naraku smirked "You wish to be liberated from me, do you not? Isn't that why you disobeyed my orders, allowed Moryomaru to escape, and allied yourself with Hakudoshi?"

Kagura glared at him "If you were aware of it, then why…?"

Naraku said nothing. He simply held out his hand, as it revealed Kagura's heart "That's right. If I were to return this to your body, you would no longer be under anyone's control. Not even mine. You're be free at last."

Everything happened in a split second.

First, Kagura felt her heart beating in her chest once more.

Then, Naraku stabbed her through the chest "Not to worry. I was careful to avoid hitting your precious heart. Now you may go, wherever you wish. _Enjoy what little time you have left to live. Of course it will only be filled with pain and despair. You didn't honestly believe you deserved a better fate than this, did you Kagura? You longed for freedom. Well now you have it.'_

(Scene Change)

As he and his group continued traveling, Sesshomaru realized that the demonic aura from the crystal was weakening, meaning Naraku's heart was nearby.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru warned as he drew Tokijin as he shot a demonic blast of energy at a nearby cave, revealing Moryomaru "You're Inuyasha's brother, aren't you?"

"I have never considered that lowly half-demon to be my brother." Sesshomaru replied "But, the fact that you know even that much tells me that you are Naraku's heart, are you not?"

Moryomaru frowned "Sesshomaru, you'll regret that. Wielding your sword before greeting me?"

"That I doubt." He retorted "But you will regret uttering Inuyasha's name in my presence. That much I promise you."

(Scene Change)

Kagura landed in a field, relishing in the fact that she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru clashed with Moryomaru, but the Tokijin couldn't even scratch the shell Moryomaru absorbed from Meioju.

Not even the Dragon Strike could deal any damage.

"Keep swinging that sword of yours." Moryomaru taunted "In time, I will absorb all of your demonic energy."

Sesshomaru kept blasting, but Moryomaru kept absorbing.

Moryomaru then decided to unleash his newest attack: the Raimeiho.

"This is terrible! He's getting stronger with every one of lord Sesshomaru's attacks!" Rin cried as she grabbed Jaken by the shirt "Aren't we supposed to be helping him?!"

"Fool!" Jaken squawked "Can't you see that this is all part of lord Sesshomaru's master plan!"

Rin blinked "So what's his plan?"

"Idiot!" Jaken squawked "If I knew that, you think my life would be this difficult?"

Moryomaru unleashed his Raimeiho, which Sesshomaru was forced to counter using his Dragon Strike, before bringing the blade down on Moryomaru's shell, but it did no damage, as a crack formed on Tokijin.

"It won't work, Sesshomaru." Moryomaru taunted as he grabbed Sesshomaru with his demonic tentacles "I shall absorb all of your demonic energy. No sense prolonging this any further."

(Scene Change)

Kagura collapsed as her wound reopened, and she realized that she didn't have enough energy to heal it.

(Scene Change)

The scent of Kagura's blood was carried through the wind, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Or Moryomaru.

"So that useless woman died, did she?" Moryomaru spat "First, she betrayed Naraku, and then me. All because she wanted her freedom. And then, when she finally gets it, what does she do? She dies, and dies in vain at that."

For a split second, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in rage "Silence." And he broke free from the tentacles and brought Tokijin down on the shell, cracking it, much to the shock and horror of Moryomaru "But, that's impossible! My shell is impenetrable! The demonic energy that I absorbed-"

"The demonic energy you absorbed could never be contained in that pitiful vessel you call a body." Sesshomaru finished "Take this. **Dragon Strike!"** And the power of the Tokijin landed a deep crack in Moryomaru's shell ' _This isn't good! The Shikon jewel shard!'_

But Moryomaru got lucky, because at that moment, the Tokijin snapped clean in two.

"This isn't over! I will be back for you!" Moryomaru hissed as he escaped in a cloud of miasma.

Sesshomaru threw away the broken Tokijin and flew off.

"You're not going to leave your sword behind, are you?" Asked Rin

"I have no attachment to a broken sword." Sesshomaru stated flatly "I will find a replacement." And he flew off, much to the confusion Jaken and Rin.

(Scene Change)

"I'm sure of it." Said Inuyasha "That's the scent of Kagura's blood!"

"What direction?" Asked Kenshiro

Inuyasha pointed, and Kenshiro took off in a burst of speed.

(Scene Change)

Kagura sat in a field, dying ' _It's so quiet… No one else in sight… Is this how it ends, all by myself? Is this the freedom that I longed for?'_ She looked up, and much to her surprise, Sesshomaru was standing there "You… You came…"

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma." Explained Sesshomaru

Kagura gave a bitter smile "Oh, I see… You thought I was Naraku… Are you disappointed?"

What Sesshomaru said next surprised her "No. I knew it was you."

Kagura's eyes widened, and she smiled "I see… _So you came… You came here to see me…'_

Sesshomaru put his hand on Tenseiga, but saw her body deteriorating ' _Even Tenseiga cannot save her._ Are you leaving?"

Kagura nodded slowly "Yes. I've had enough… _now that I've seen you… One last time…'_ and with that, Kagura evaporated from the miasma, leaving only her fan behind.

Sesshomaru prepared to leave, when Kenshiro appeared in front of him "Kagura. Is she gone?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Even Tenseiga could not save her."

Kenshiro looked at where she once sat before she died "Did she suffer?"

"She was smiling." He said simply before walking away.

Both Kenshiro and Sesshomaru could've sworn they heard Kagura's voice: ' _I am the wind… The free wind…'_

(Scene Change)

A few days went by, rather uneventfully.

Sesshomaru overlooked a cliff before the ocean, thinking about the death of Kagura.

At that moment, he noticed something.

He looked back, and Totosai appeared behind him "Oh. That's why I'm here."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly

"I had a feeling something was missing. Tokijin's gone, isn't it?" Asked Totosai

Sesshomaru scoffed "Even without the Tokijin, my claws will be more than sufficient enough to tear you apart."

Totosai wasn't fazed "There'll be no need for any of that. I had no choice but to come here. It was Tenseiga that summoned me."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Tenseiga summoned you?"

Totosai nodded "Don't play dumb with me. I refuse to believe that you haven't noticed that Tenseiga has been disturbed for the past few days. Interesting. It appears that your heart now possesses what it had been lacking all this time. Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart. A heart that has felt rage and sorrow not just for itself, but for another being. Now you must hand over Tenseiga. The time has come to reforge Tenseiga to use as a weapon."

Sesshomaru looked at him, not letting his curiosity appear ' _Reforge Tenseiga?'_

(Scene Change)

"I see. My sister took Midoriko's dead soul, did she?" Asked Kaede

Shippo nodded "Not only that, Kohaku's run off somewhere. Sango's worried about him. She hasn't been herself since he left.

(Scene Change)

"Forgive me." Sango muttered "I mustn't be very good company. You don't have to stay with me. Go have fun. Just as long as it's not with another woman."

Miroku shook his head "Listen. We'll get through this together. I'm staying here with you. I can't even fathom leaving you alone to go endure myself."

Sango smiled.

"What're you doing?" Asked Miroku as he felt her rub his butt.

Sango sighed "I thought maybe you were Shippo in disguise. But it's really you. I'm glad."

As Shippo and Kaede came up behind them, Shippo was offended "I don't believe this! She doesn't trust me?"

Kaede shook her head "Tis the monk she does not trust, Shippo."

Miroku then decided to change the subject "Perhaps, but that's not what's troubling Sango. While their objectives may differ, we know that both Naraku and Midoriko are attempting to complete the Shikon jewel. According to Inuyasha, when Naraku obtains the Shikon jewel, it will immediately be defiled. At that exact moment, we must purify Naraku along with the jewel. That is what Kikyo said to Inuyasha."

Kaede nodded "I see. But in order to complete the Shikon jewel, Kohaku's life would have to be sacrificed."

Sango nodded "And that's also what Kohaku wants."

"And, what of you, Sango?" Asked Miroku "Is it also your wish that Kohaku be sacrificed?"

Sango shook her head "I don't know."

Kaede then put her two cents in "You do not wish him dead. Tis written all over your face, my child. It may be a little early yet to give up on your brother."

Miroku nodded "Indeed it is. If Naraku seeks to complete the Shikon jewel, we simply need to find a way to defeat him before that happens. Am I right? Sango, regardless of what we decide to do, we must remain united. If you want him to live, say so."

Sango nodded, tears swelling up in her eyes "Thank you."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro's and Kagome's groups were turning in applications for their High school entrance exams.

Kagome was a lot more nervous than Kenshiro.

She tried praying at the shrine, but gave up on that idea.

Her grandpa gave her a charm that looked like the Shikon jewel, along with a piece of information that was surprising to her, but familiar to Kenshiro: When the person who obtains the jewel makes the one and only correct wish, the jewel will be purified, and disappear from this world forever.

The only problem was, he didn't know what the one and only correct wish was.

So, she decided to just start studying the old-fashioned way.

She actually was starting to get the stuff, although she was feeling rather cold.

(Scene Change)

Back in reality, Kenshiro watched as Kagome fell asleep at her desk "Hey there. You're gonna catch a cold."

Snapping out of it, she looked at him and started freaking out "Kenshiro?! Wait, how long?! How long have I been asleep?! Was it all a dream?! I can't remember a thing!"

Kenshiro then spent another hour helping her understand the equations, before both just threw in the towel.

(Scene Change)

Things were going pretty normally.

Koga went off on his own, saying he had an idea of how to harness the power of the Goraishi and Shiroga simultaneously, making himself even more powerful, giving the group a better chance if he fought Naraku.

By now, they were just spending the night in some random village.

"So I take it you didn't make much progress with your studies?" Asked Miroku

Sango smiled "You could've stayed on the other side a little longer."

Kagome shook her head "I had so much on my mind, I couldn't concentrate. It wouldn't have mattered if I had stayed anyway. By the way, where'd Kenshiro and the others get to?"

Kazuma shrugged "Kenshiro and Inuyasha went to some sparring in the woods. Shippo's probably off wooing some girl."

(Scene Change)

The sparring match, if you could still call it that, was getting pretty heated up.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha clashed, Ryuuga against Tessaiga, Titanium Cannon against Adamant Barrage.

Kenshiro fell to one knee and smirked "You've gotten stronger."

Inuyasha nodded "Same to you. The Ryuuga is no joke."

"Neither is Tessaiga." He replied.

Then they felt a presence watching them from deeper in the forest.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha looked at each other, nodded, and continued sparring, so they wouldn't let the presence know they were on to it.

(Scene Change)

Shippo was chasing after some girl in the forest, who turned out to be a demon.

"My name is Mujina." Said the girl, surveying the destruction of Kenshiro and Inuyasha's sparring match "Tell me, are you with the half-demon who's blade did this?"

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha launched a Wind Scar at Kenshiro, and found the demonic energy of the attack being absorbed.

Sensing the same presence from earlier, they decided to follow it.

(Scene Change)

Mujina used her sword to absorb the power of the attack, using Shippo as a getaway "I'm sorry, but thanks to you, I was able to absorb the energy from that half-demon's blade."

"I don't understand Mujina. Why do you want to increase the power of our sword so much?" Asked Shippo as they stopped "Are you alone? I mean, what about your father?"

Mujina narrowed her eyes at him "Why do you ask about my father?"

"I smell your father's scent on you." Explained Shippo.

Mujina sighed "Well he's dead now. My father was killed by an evil demon."

"Are you increasing your sword's power so you can avenge him?" Asked Shippo, remembering how he could relate to her, as his father had been slain by the Thunder Brothers

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha launched another Wind Scar, but it was absorbed yet again.

Inuyasha realized that so much demonic energy was absorbed, he couldn't form the Wind Scar.

That was when Shippo and Mujina emerged "Stand aside Shippo. Now it's time to test my blade's absorbed from this demon." And she launched a Wind Scar at Inuyasha and Kenshiro using the stolen demonic energy.

Shippo looked on in horror as Inuyasha and Kenshiro were engulfed by the attack.

Mujina chuckled "Such amazing force. There's no chance the half-demon could've survived it."

"But why?" Asked Shippo "You said you wanted to absorb demonic energy from his sword, not kill him!"

Mujina smirked "I don't recall making any promises. And besides, now that I have this demonic energy on my side, I don't plan on sharing it with anyone."

Shippo glared "Not sharing it? But I thought you were doing this to avenge your father!"

Mujina smirked "Is that what you thought? Actually, my father died centuries ago, of food poisoning."

"Shippo, you just got screwed by a girl for the first time." Said a voice as Kenshiro and Inuyasha emerged from the smoke "They grow up so fast."

Mujina jumped back in surprise "But how could you have survived that Wind Scar?"

Inuyasha scoffed "Maybe you need to try a little harder this time."

Mujina glared "It would be my pleasure. Now die! **Wind Scar!"** And she launched the attack, which was significantly weaker than the real thing.

Inuyasha scoffed "Wind Scar? I'd say a light breeze at best." And he used the Tessaiga as a shield "I don't know how much energy your sword's absorbed, but it's useless if the wielder has no skill."

He then wasted no time, and punched Mujina right in the face, as the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke, revealing an elderly male badger demon "Damn you! You've undone my brilliant disguise!"

Inuyasha snorted "Who are you kidding? You think I didn't know? You've got old geezer stink all over you!"

Shippo's eye twitched as he fell into a mini depression ' _Old geezer stink. I'm so stupid. I thought it was her father, but it was really him I was smelling.'_

"So, what do you want to do, Shippo?" Asked Kenshiro

"I don't even care anymore." He grumbled

Inuyasha then shattered Mujina's sword, Dakki, with one swing of the Tessaiga, and irritatedly kicked him into the air.

Then the demonic energy from Dakki flew back into Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

A depressed Shippo then made his way back to Kagome and the others.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha looked at the blade "Dakki's ability to absorb demonic energy seems limitless, and neither of us had any idea until today. We'd better look into this."

Inuyasha nodded.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and Totosai were testing the Tenseiga, after it was reforged.

"Now draw your sword." Said Totosai

Sesshomaru nodded and drew the Tenseiga.

Immediately after he did, a massive ogre demon appeared behind him.

Totosai watched intently ' _Now let's see if it worked, Sesshomaru. If it has truly accepted you, Tenseiga should guide your stroke.'_

Sesshomaru charged, and using the Tenseiga, he slashed through the demon, but it left no cut.

Immediately after, a crescent shaped portal appeared behind the demon.

"He's opened the path to the Underworld." Explained Totosai

Immediately after, the demon's head and arms were sliced clean off, as the body disappeared.

"W-What just happened?" Jaken stammered

"Isn't it obvious? The demon's body was just taken to the Underworld." Explained Totosai "It is possible is a sword that can connect this world with the Underworld. That is why the master of Tenseiga is able to see creatures of the Underworld. Furthermore, he has the power to bring the dead back to this world by killing those very creatures."

"Woah. He can do that?" Asked Rin

Jaken leered at her ' _If only you knew.'_

Totosai continued "Instead of doing battle by wounding his opponent, the master of Tenseiga cuts into the path of the Underworld, and sends his enemy there for eternity. That is how it is used. And the name for that technique is Meido Zangetsuha."

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering how Moryomaru mocked Kagura's death, saying she died in vain ' _I shall be the one to determine if she died in vain._ I'm ready for battle. I now wield the reformed Tenseiga."

A mysterious passed overhead.

Only Sesshomaru understood what it meant.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru was getting some late night practice in with the Tenseiga, killing several large ogre and cyclops demons with the Meido Zangetsuha.

As he sheathed Tenseiga, recalled how Totosai told him that his Meido could only achieve a crescent-moon like cut, but once it was perfected, he would be able to create a complete circle, capable of instantly swallowing his enemies "It seems I have much to learn."

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha went to Totosai to learn more about Dakki.

"The demon blade Dakki?" Asked Totosai "I have heard of it. Take a look at this." And he slammed his hammer down on the broken half of the blade, revealing a dragon scale.

"What is that thing?" Asked Inuyasha

"One of Ryujin's scales." Explained Totosai

"I've heard of this sword." Myoga cut in as he sucked on Inuyasha's nose "The legendary Dakki."

Totosai shook his head "This one is a failed attempt, hardly worthy of the name."

That caught Inuyasha's curiosity "A failed attempt? That thing absorbed all of Tessaiga's demonic energy. Naturally, it still wasn't enough to defeat me."

"If the blade had been successfully forged, you wouldn't be here." Totosai countered

"Are you saying it's possible there's a real one like this somewhere?" Asked Inuyasha

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Totosai questioned suspiciously

"Well, if Tessaiga had the ability to absorb demonic energy like that, then fighting Naraku and Moryomaru would be easy." Explained Inuyasha

"Out of the question!" Totosai said sternly "To achieve that kind of power, you'd have to fight against Dakki. If you were to lose such a battle, and all of Tessaiga's demonic energy were to be absorbed, it'd be just a rusty blade, incapable of being returned to its original form. Tell me Inuyasha, is that a risk you're willing to take?"

(Scene Change)

So, naturally, Inuyasha and the others set out to find Dakki.

That was when they came across the demon known as Ryujin, attacking a village in search of a human swordsman named Toshu, who he commissioned to forge the Dakki.

Once he found Toshu, Ryujin smirked "So you finally completed Dakki? Hand it over to me, now."

He was about to make a grab for Toshu, when Kenshiro charged in with a Dragon Cyclone, burying him in a pile of rubble.

"Master Inuyasha, that man is most definitely Toshu. I've heard that he's been using Ryujin's scales to attempt to forge Dakki."

"You must run!" Toshu cried "Ryujin is alive, I assure you!"

Sure enough, Ryujin emerged from the rubble, angry.

"Kenshiro, I've got this one." Said Inuyasha "Don't interfere."

Kenshiro shrugged "Do whatever you want. I've already got a dragon demon on my side."

Inuyasha smirked "This is gonna be fun. **Wind Scar!"** And he launched the Wind Scar at Ryujin, who blocked the attack with his shield "Attack me as many times as you like! My shield is invincible! The more demonic energy it's exposed to, the stronger it gets!"

Inuyasha knew he was in for a tough fight.

(Scene Change)

A branch of the wolf-demon tribe in the mountains was under attack by a large ogre demon, whose claws were bathed in their blood "This is the extent of the wolf demon tribe's power? How pathetic!"

Only two were left: a young wolf demon named Kai, and his younger brother Shinta.

Kai told Shinta to run as he charged at the demon who easily knocked him away. Before the demon could kill Kai, a voice told him not to, as there would be no point to a slaughter unless there were some survivors.

As his vision blurred, Kai's eyes fell upon the master of his attacker, a demon by the name of Byakuya, who held out a Shikon jewel shard, telling the boy that it would ease his pain, and make him run faster.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha launched yet another Wind Scar, but Ryujin just absorbed it with his shield "You amuse me. You really think your feeble attacks will crack this Dragon Scale shield? Thanks to all your attacks, I can give you a taste of your own medicine!" And he launched a blast of demonic energy from his shield "Now die!"

Inuyasha smirked "This is what I've been waiting for! **Backlash Wave!"** And he reversed the attack, destroying the shield and severely injuring Ryujin "You… Bastard…"

Suddenly, he was stabbed in the chest by Toshu, and his body evaporated into nothing, as dragon scales appeared on Dakki.

Toshu smirked maniacally as his head piece fell off, revealing dragon scales on his right eye "It's mine! Ryujin's power is mine! Now Dakki is finally complete!"

Inuyasha had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. The battle wasn't over yet.

(Scene Change)

Koga sped through a barren wasteland.

He was in a great mood.

Thanks to a power-up ritual taught by the elders of the wolf-demon tribe, he learned how to harness the power of the Goraishi and the Shiroga simultaneously.

Sensing something closing in on him, Koga stopped as he deflected a spinning weapon attached to a chain, revealed to belong to Kai, who glared at Koga "You're Koga aren't you?"

"That depends. Who are you?" Koga retorted

"My friends were all killed because of you!" Kai snarled "I've come to take the Shikon jewel shards in your legs!" He threw his weapon at Koga, who dodged the attack rather easily and scoffed "Don't be stupid! You don't seriously believe that you can defeat me kid!"

As Kai threw his weapon again, Koga caught it by the chain, sending Kai crashing to the ground.

Koga took a whiff and knew something was up "What's really going on here kid? You have the stench of Naraku. Is he behind this? Is that why you're here? Do you work for him?!"

"Of course not!" Kai snarled

"Then what are you doing here?" Koga questioned "And why are you after my Shikon jewel shards?"

Kai looked at the setting sun, not letting the fear show up on his face. He remembered the warning from Byakuya: to bring Koga's shards before sunset, or he would never see his brother again.

Remembering the warning, Kai ran away, with Koga chasing after him.

(Scene Change)

Toshu smirked psychotically "This sword is precious to me! I would never hand it over to you or anywhere else! On the other hand, I'm very interested in that blade you have there. Dakki desires the demonic energy in that sword!"

"I say just kill him and get it over with, master Inuyasha." Myoga suggested "Isn't that what we all want? We came here with the intent to get the Dakki's power anyway! So this should be a simple task against a mere human!"

This earned him the flat end of the Sounga, courtesy of Kazuma "What's that about mere humans?"

Kenshiro gave him a fist bump and smirked.

"A sword like that won't do you any good." Inuyasha warned "You should know it's far too powerful for an ordinary human to handle."

Toshu smirked "If that's true, then this should be easy for you!" And he clashed the Dakki with the Tessaiga, quickly forcing Inuyasha onto the defensive with his relentless attacks.

"Wow." Kazuma said out loud "If he's able to overpower Inuyasha like that, you have to wonder it Toshu really is human."

Toshu scoffed "Of course I'm human you fools! But it's because I'm human that I long for a powerful weapon! So I devoted every waking moment of my life to forging the ultimate sword! After forging hundreds of swords, I learned an important lesson. The greater the infusion of energy, the stronger the blade! I scoured countless battlefields in search of broken swords, that had absorbed the feelings of regret and bitter blood. On one such battlefield, _he_ found me. I trembled at the sight, but it was with joy more than fear. That is how Dakki was born. Every time our blades cross, Dakki's demonic presence eats away at Tessaiga, absorbing its demonic energy little by little."

This was proven true when Kenshiro and the others noticed a crack in the blade of the Tessaiga.

Seeing this, Inuyasha knew he would have to shatter Dakki before it absorbed all of the demonic energy from the Tessaiga.

Then he noticed the dragon scales from Dakki spreading to Toshu's hands.

"I'm trying to help you, Toshu." Inuyasha warned "You're running out of time! Now drop that sword before it's too late!"

"Not until I've taken the last of Tessaiga's demonic energy!" Toshu snarled as he charged and clashed with Inuyasha once more, causing the crack in Tessaiga to expand "I feel it surging through me!"

"Don't you understand?" Inuyasha pleaded "If this keeps up, your whole body will be consumed by Dakki!"

"You're wrong!" Toshu snarled "Dakki has chosen me and I alone shall be the one wield it!"

Toshu continued his relentless attacks on Inuyasha and Tessaiga, as the cracks spread throughout the blade. As they did, a barrier of demonic wind wrapped around the blade.

Seeing this, Toshu felt Dakki craving that power, and charged, but the force of the wind sent Toshu crashing to the ground.

"Is that wind protecting Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome

Kenshiro shook his head "Tessaiga has reached its limit. I can sense it. It's just trying to avoid direct contact by any means necessary. By the looks of it, one more strike and he's finished."

Toshu smirked "A barrier of wind, huh? I know of one way to defeat you without getting too close. But you should know that better than anyone! **Wind Scar!"** And using the stolen demonic energy, Toshu unleashed the Wind Scar from Dakki.

Inuyasha mustered up the last of his strength "Come on Tessaiga! **Backlash Wave!"** And he sent the Wind Scar flying back at Toshu, engulfing him.

(Scene Change)

Byakuya was waiting when Kai returned "As you can see, the sun has set. So, I assume you brought me Koga's Shikon jewel shards?"

"Where's Shinta?" Kai snarled "Where's my brother?"

At that moment, Koga sped up behind him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "So you brought Koga here in person, did you? Well, I suppose that will work."

"That damn smell." Koga snarled "You're one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Let Shinta go!" Kai snarled as he charged, but the ogre demon serving Byakuya easily swept him aside with one sweep of its claw.

Koga was absolutely livid when he figured out what was happening "I think I understand what's going on here. First, you had that thing kill this kid's fellow wolf demons. Then, like cowards, you took his brother hostage so you could get him to attack me. Is that about right? I shall avenge my tribe!" And he summoned his new and most powerful weapon: the Raiso, a pure silver claw, surrounded by demonic energy.

The demon cackled evilly "These claws have been washed in gallons of wolf demon blood. And now they thirst for you blood too!" And he charged.

"Shut your mouth and die!" Koga snarled as he held up one finger of the Raiso, and the demon was vaporized by a massive blast of demonic lightning, before Koga turned to Byakuya "So much for him. You're next, coward. After all, you were the one commanding that beast to kill, even if it was on Naraku's orders."

Byakuya nodded "That's true. But if you kill me, I'm afraid you might be putting his brother's life at risk."

"Where is he?" Koga snarled "Tell me or I'll kill you where you stand."

Almost immediately, a giant moth demon emerged from the cocoon behind Byakuya, carrying Shinta with it as it flew away.

"You better hurry if you wish to save him. The demonic energy being emitted by that moth might make it appetizing to larger predators." Byakuya warned as he took off on his massive origami crane.

Seeing his brother in danger, Kai took off running, with Koga chasing after him.

(Scene Change)

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Toshu was fully covered in dragon scales, laughing maniacally "I've absorbed all of the demonic energy from the backlash wave!"

Then they noticed a crack form in Dakki.

Then Tessaiga transformed back.

But knowing that he had to finish what he started, Inuyasha charged once more, clashing Dakki with the original, rusty blade form of the Tessaiga.

Toshu laughed maniacally "I've won!"

Suddenly, his body evaporated, leaving only Dakki and one at behind.

Kenshiro looked at the sword "I figured as much. Toshu's hand has completely fused with Dakki. My guess is Dakki was afraid of breaking, and transferred the damage directly to Toshu instead. The poor fool. In the end, it was his own sword that killed him."

Almost immediately, Dakki broke in two, releasing all of the demonic energy back to Tessaiga, as well as giving it a new form with Dragon Scales.

"You've done it master!" Myoga cried "Tessaiga now has Dragon Scales!"

Inuyasha silently re-sheathed how sword ' _Sorry to push you so hard old friend. But you did well Tessaiga.'_

Kagome's eyes widened "I can sense 3 Shikon jewel shards nearby. No, 4 jewel shards."

"Is one of them Kohaku?" Asked Sango

Kagome shook his head "It doesn't feel like him. But I feel Koga's shards up ahead."

Kenshiro nodded "And he's gotten way stronger by the looks of it. If Koga's there, then Naraku's probably gonna try something to get his jewel shards."

Inuyasha nodded, and they sped off.

(Scene Change)

The giant moth demon carrying Shinta was caught by a demonic tentacle.

Kai and Koga found the giant moth demon, along with Shinta, in the process of being devoured by Moryomaru.

"Moryomaru." Koga snarled

Moryomaru smirked "Koga. What good fortune. I thought I'd have to come looking for you."

Koga returned the smirk "You've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you."

Kai was about to charge in to save Shinta, but Koga stopped him "Don't. You don't stand a chance against this thing. He's mine. I've been waiting for a chance to use the Raiso on this thing."

Moryomaru smirked, sensing the power of the claw "I shall absorb you, and your Shikon jewel shards."

Speaking of the shards, Koga felt his legs freeze ' _Damn! The shards couldn't have picked a worse time to act up!'_

But even when his legs were frozen, Koga was able to use the power of the Raiso to counter a Raimeiho fired by Moryomaru, injuring him in the process.

But Moryomaru used this as a distraction to catch Koga and Kai in his tentacles "It would appear that the child has also brought me a Shikon jewel shard." he grabbed the shard out of Kai's right leg "Now to you, Koga. I'll be taking your shards next."

He was cut off by Kenshiro using the Dragon Cyclone to cut the tentacles, with Sango rescuing Shinta.

Kenshiro looked at Koga and smirked "Damn Koga. What the hell did you do to yourself? Your power's at least tripled by the feel of it."

Koga smirked "Ancient wolf-demon tribe ritual. I combined the Goraishi and the Shiroga to form an even stronger weapon: the Raiso."

Kenshiro nodded in approval "Nice. Moryomaru, you swallowed something that didn't belong to you again, didn't you?"

Moryomaru only smirked "I'll have you know, this shell is invincible. Nothing can reach my heart, not even an army of soldiers."

"Is that a fact?" Inuyasha snarled as he launched and Adamant Barrage at Moryomaru, who just absorbed it "Your Adamant Barrage. That will be a great addition to my arsenal."

Almost immediately, Moryomaru used his adamant arm to grab Koga.

"There's no way in ****ing hell I'm letting you use my adamant spears to crush that scrawny wolf." Inuyasha snarled, as he activated the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and slashed at Moryomaru, releasing a massive amount of demonic energy, but burning Inuyasha in the process, and throwing him backwards.

"Impossible!" Moryomaru shouted "How did you absorb my demonic energy?"

"Like hell we're gonna tell you." Kenshiro retorted as he cut Koga free of the Adamant spears.

"Kenshiro, the arm with the adamant spears. There's a Shikon jewel shard in there!" Kagome warned "It's deep within his shell. I don't think my arrow can reach it."

Kenshiro nodded "Just hit the mark so we know where to go."

Kagome nodded and did so.

Inuyasha brought the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga down onto that spot, releasing even more demonic energy, but burning himself even further.

Moryomaru nearly cried out from pain ' _The wound that Sesshomaru gave me is reopening!'_

With Koga now free, him, Kenshiro and Inuyasha charged, with Koga unleashing his newest, most powerful attack " **Lightning Wolf Hurricane!"** And a MASSIVE blast of demonic lightning was brought down on Moryomaru's shell, injuring him even further, as the demonic energy released from the blast burnt Inuyasha's hand, sending him flying backwards and burning the Tessaiga's blade.

Moryomaru used this opportunity to escape.

Kenshiro and the others checked on the downed Inuyasha, and found severe burns on his hands from exposure to the excessive amounts of demonic energy.

That was when Byakuya appeared.

Kenshiro's eyes narrowed "Who are you?"

I am Byakuya. Byakuya of the dreams." He stated calmly "I must say, that dragon scaled Tessaiga is most impressive, as is that Raiso. Even Moryomaru had run away with his tail between his legs. Although I assure you, it would have been Inuyasha and the others running if there had been one more of us involved."

"You mean if you've been involved." Kenshiro snarled "You've got 10 seconds to give me a reason not to lop off your head or incinerate it."

Byakuya shook his head "You misunderstand me. My role is merely to observe, nothing more. At least for the time being. So long." And with that, he departed on his origami crane.

"That one sure gives me the creeps." Koga muttered

Kenshiro nodded "Koga, do you know that guy is?"

Koga nodded "The latest incarnation of Naraku."

Kenshiro sighed "Great. Another one."

In the meantime, Inuyasha slowly started to come to, but was rather concerned by the events that transpired ' _Tessaiga… I don't understand… What happened to you?'_

(Scene Change)

In the middle of a swampy lake, Byakuya reported to Naraku about the events that transpired in the battle.

Naraku was rather intrigued. He had to wonder, would Inuyasha be destroyed by his own sword, or would he kill Moryomaru first?

(Scene Change)

In a misty forest, Kikyo was confronted by Kohaku "I know why you've come."

Kohaku nodded "I'm here because I want you to use my shard."

Kikyo looked at him emotionlessly "Is that so? I'm aware that you've been following me for quite some time. Do you understand what it will mean if I use your shard? Do you realize what will happen to you?"

Kohaku nodded "I understand. I'm willing to sacrifice my life."

"Am I to believe then that you do not fear death?" Asked Kikyo

Kohaku shook his head "I do not."

Kikyo slowly nodded and continued on her way, with Kohaku following her ' _His eyes show no fear. Not even the slightest hesitation. Is life so painful for you that you welcome death? It saddens me greatly to think that if we had met under different circumstances, my only instinct would be to heal this child's broken soul, and encourage him to live his life. But my duty now forbids me from doing that for him. Forgive me, Kohaku.'_

(Scene Change)

"Guys, are you sure about this?" Asked Kenshiro "It seems seriously risky."

Koga nodded "I know, but our minds are already made up. Me and Kazuma are going after Naraku on our own. These Shikon jewel have gotten the whole wolf-demon tribe involved. Plus, I don't know when my legs will stop moving again because of Midoriko's will. It's nothing personal. I just don't want you to die before we battle it out after Naraku's dead. In any case, I'm counting on you Kenshiro. Protect Kagome."

Kenshiro nodded and bumped fists with him, before hugging Kazuma "Good luck bro."

Kazuma smiled "You too. Alright Koga, let's go."

"In a minute." Koga grumbled as he clasped Kagome's hands "I know it won't be easy Kagome, but I'll be back for you. Until then." And with that, they disappeared along the cliff side path.

Kenshiro felt a small tear come to his eye, worried for his friend and rival, and for his older brother, who had been his only family since his parents died in the same car crash that claimed the life of Kagome's father many years before.

Sango put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She could sympathize with him. Both were sad and scared for the lives of their brothers when they went off to go after Naraku.

Inuyasha knew that since both Kenshiro and Koga were growing stronger, he had to master his new Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, and fast.

(Scene Change)

After being so heavily wounded in his last battle, mainly because of Koga's Raiso, Moryomaru sought to increase his resistance to attacks.

To accomplish this, he sought out Kinka and Ginka, brothers part of the same demon, forever bonded to each other. If Moryomaru absorbed them, the bond between him and his armored shell he obtained by absorbing Meioju would become stronger than ever.

(Scene Change)

"Alright. What did Inuyasha do this time?" Asked Totosai

Shippo shook his head "It's the Tessaiga. It hurt Inuyasha. it tried to burn him. I've never seen anything like it."

After Inuyasha reluctantly gave him Tessaiga, Totosai examined the sword "I see it's now capable of absorbing demonic energy. So?"

Inuyasha head butted him "So, I'm asking you what the problem is old man!"

"There is nothing wrong with Tessaiga!" Totosai stated firmly "If there's a problem, the problem is you, Inuyasha. Listen carefully. Demonic energy is like a poison of sorts. Originally, Tessaiga was forged from the fang of your father, who was a mighty demon. He had the capacity to absorb an infinite amount of demonic energy. However, you, who are half human, simply do not possess the power to restrain the demonic energy absorbed by your own sword. Now then, show me your hands."

"What, are you gonna read my fortune or something?" Inuyasha grumbled, but complied.

Totosai examined the burns ' _Stubborn boy. This much damage, and you still refuse to let go of the sword?'_

"The Dragon Scaled Tessaiga grew hotter as it absorbed demonic energy." Inuyasha muttered

"It was warning you of the danger you faced." explained Totosai "A warning you would've been wise to heed. Now that Tessaiga has become stronger, you too must become stronger to handle it. Since we don't have the time for any extensive training, go meet the Great Holy Demon Spirit. He's the demon equivalent of a wise old hermit. If you want to master the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, you have no choice but to go train under him."

Inuyasha looked at the burns on his hands and nodded "I'll do it."

(Scene Change)

Moryomaru quickly earned the angered wrath of Ginka and Kinka, both for interrupting their battle and injuring them with his Adamant Spears.

Apparently, just a few drops of their blood was enough to completely heal the wound Moryomaru received from Sesshomaru's Tokijin.

Moryomaru caught them with his tentacles, but Kinka and Ginka channeled their fire and lightning powers along the tentacles simultaneously, wounding him.

(Scene Change)

Byakuya watched the battle from afar "Interesting. If things continue this way, even Naraku's heart will be in danger." He quickly dodged a strike from Sesshomaru's poison claws and took to the air "You could at least introduce yourself before trying to kill me."

"I can smell Naraku's scent on you. That is all the reason I need." Sesshomaru retorted coldly

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked rhetorically "You must be lord Sesshomaru."

"Tell me what Moryomaru is doing here." He demanded

"Alas, but I am a distant spectator." Byakuya stated, much to Sesshomaru's clear annoyance.

(Scene Change)

Moryomaru took advantage of the treachery between the brothers, taking the opportunity to quickly absorb the two into his body, increasing his power.

"He was after the power that connects Kinka and Ginka's demonic energy." explained Byakuya from on top of his origami crane "Not a bad acquisition. Naraku might get more than he bargained for with this one." He looked back, only to find Sesshomaru gone "Lord Sesshomaru?"

As soon as he finished devouring the brothers. Moryomaru quickly found another challenger "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's glare hardened "Moryomaru. Why not test your newly acquired power on me, if you're able to?"

Moryomaru smirked as he saw Tenseiga "I can see you've got a new blade, and I bet you're just itching to try it out, aren't you? As you wish!" And he fired several adamant spears, coated with demonic fire and lightning, which Sesshomaru protected himself from with a Meido Zangetsuha, but saw Moryomaru flying away "He's fleeing?!" He saw several origami cranes appear, surrounding him.

"It's nothing personal." Said the voice of Byakuya "Naraku ordered me to let him escape, you see."

Sesshomaru wasted no time in dispatching the cranes with a Meido Zangetsuha, watching angrily as Byakuya escaped.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha and Kenshiro went to visit the Great Holy Demon Spirit, telling Kagome and the others to wait for them.

Totosai's bull lead them to some random human village.

"If he's a hermit, why live here?" Asked Inuyasha

Kenshiro shrugged "Beats me. It's not very hermit like."

(Scene Change)

The bull lead them to a pathway located under a bridge.

"Help! Somebody help me!" A voice called out

Kenshiro and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded as they passed through.

(Scene Change)

When they did, the landscape around them changed.

They were in a field of flowers, surrounded by mountains.

"Now this is more of what I expected." Kenshiro commented "But where was that voice coming from?"

"Over here!" A voice called, as they saw a paper thin old man hanging onto a giant flower "You must help me before I blow away!"

"Think that's him?" Asked Inuyasha

Kenshiro nodded "I can sense it."

So, naturally, they had to help him.

"Thanks. The wind was picking up." Said the hermit "So you two are Inuyasha and the young Kamikaze boy, are you not? Kenshiro, was it? You have done well to master the powers of the Ryuuga. Your training is almost complete. But what you have left to learn, I cannot tell you. Inuyasha, I shall train you well, my boy. At least, I'd like to say, but I can't. Please leave."

Naturally, Inuyasha grabbed the old man by the neck "Bastard! Why not?! Tell me!"

So, Kenshiro subdued him with one word "Sit."

WHAM!

"So, why can't you?" Asked Kenshiro

"Well, it happened last night." Explained the hermit "I was preparing for my evening meditation, when a demon attacked me from behind, and made off with all my internal organs. That's how I ended up like this."

Kenshiro nodded "I see. We'll help you out. So we just have to get your organs back, and you can train Inuyasha, right?"

The hermit nodded, then looked in the direction of the pathway "I sense something outside."

(Scene Change)

The three went back through the pathway, and found that the village was overrun with demons, with not a single human in sight.

Inuyasha scoffed "I'll cut every single one of them down!" And he drew the Tessaiga and charged.

"Somebody stop that fool!" Said the hermit

Kenshiro shrugged "Sit boy!"

WHAM!

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha snarled

"Isn't it obvious, boy? Those aren't demons. They're villagers." Explained the hermit "Their appearances have been altered by demonic magic. The demonic energy drifting through the air is from my missing organs. While it absorbs the energy, the demon can't move. It is likely still in the village somewhere."

"So it transformed the villagers into demons to hide amongst them?" Asked Kenshiro "It requires less effort to blend in than to hide."

Inuyasha snorted "If that's true, then there's a real demon somewhere nearby. It seems simple to me. We just have to find the demon and get the organs back."

The hermit nodded "What you're saying makes a lot of sense." He then used his demonic powers to wrap chains around the Tessaiga "It's a precaution. I can't let you go around attacking people at random."

Still, that didn't stop Inuyasha from pummeling every demon he came across, even though he could draw Tessaiga, much to his fury.

Apparently, none of them were the right demon, and the more Inuyasha attacked innocent demon villagers, the more chains wrapped around Tessaiga, despite the hermit warning that if he kept it up, the sword would disappear.

They eventually found the organs in the clutches of a snake demon.

Inuyasha found that he still couldn't draw the Tessaiga, even though they found the right demon "Hey Kenshiro, why the **** aren't you doing anything?!"

Kenshiro shrugged "Your sword. Your idea to come here. Your problem. Besides, you can defeat this thing without your sword, no problem. You probably just can't draw Tessaiga unnecessarily."

Inuyasha just glared, but nodded and charged at the snake " **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** And he slashed the snake, but the wound regenerated.

"You cannot just slash at the thing." Said the hermit "Find the demon vortex."

"Silence you old dishrag!" The snake hissed as it blew the hermit away into the wind.

Inuyasha continued attacking with the Iron Reaver, but it kept regenerating, and it caught Inuyasha in its coils "My demonic venom will dissolve your flesh."

Then a large ant demon appeared in front of Kenshiro, and he raised an eyebrow "Can I help you?"

"You must not interfere."

Kenshiro shrugged "Ok."

The ant demon blinked "So, I don't have to attack you?"

"No. I wasn't gonna get involved."

The ant demon shrugged "Alright. Sorry about that." and it disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha continued to struggle against the snake, when he saw something. Several demonic vortexes appearing around the snake.

Then he felt Tessaiga pulsing ' _Spirals of demonic energy? The demon vortex!'_

Inuyasha got his arms free and slashed at the closest vortex, but another one just appeared.

The snake cackled evilly "Nice try, but you don't even know what you're looking for!"

Inuyasha surveyed each vortex ' _One of these is the real one. But which one?'_ He closed his eyes and concentrated ' _I smell it!'_

He broke free and used his Blades of Blood technique to blind the snake demon, before slashing the demon vortex that had a different scent from the rest.

As soon as he did, the snake and the rest of the vortexes disappeared.

Kenshiro walked over to him "Nice work."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at a bottle of incense on the ground "Incense. This must be what I smelled coming from the demon vortex. The demonic energy hasn't changed, which means the real demon must be hiding somewhere else."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha walked through the village "The spell on the villagers hasn't changed."

Inuyasha nodded "And the seal on the Tessaiga hasn't been broken yet." Then he smelled something "It's that smell again."

They re-entered the pathway, entering the home of the hermit.

(Scene Change)

When they got through, the place had changed drastically.

It was now much darker and spookier.

Then the wise old hermit blew towards them.

"While the snake kept you busy, I disposed of him." A voice hissed as a large ox demon appeared from the mist "Now his organs are part of my own flesh and blood!"

"How dare you do that to the old dish rag!" Inuyasha snarled

"You are the one at fault, half demon." The demon retorted "We know that your sword has the power to absorb demonic energy. Naturally, we couldn't afford to ignore such a weapon, nor could he allow your technique with it to be perfected!"

"That's why you attacked a defenseless old man and stole his organs?" Inuyasha snarled "You're gonna pay!"

The demon smirked "You can't draw your sword until the seal the Great Holy Demon Spirit place on it has been lifted!"

Inuyasha snorted "That won't matter if you're the one we've been looking for! If the dish rag was killed for trying to help me, the least I can do is avenge his death! The seal will break!"

The moment he gripped Tessaiga, the chains broke, as he drew the sword, which instantly took on its Dragon Scaled Form.

"You can see my demon vortexes, but you can't tell which one is real, can you?" The demon taunted

Inuyasha quickly sniffed it out ' _It's that one! I'm sure of it!_ Prepare yourself!" And he charged, cutting down the demon vortex, but Tessaiga got stuck halfway, releasing a backlash of demonic energy that sent Inuyasha flying.

"I'm not going as easy as the snake woman." The demon taunted "It seems you're going to need a better strategy."

Inuyasha stood still for a moment, he detected that the correct demonic vortex was located somewhere else "Kenshiro let go of the dish rag now!"

Kenshiro nodded and did so.

The moment he did, Inuyasha saw the demon vortex and cut through it in one clean stroke, destroying the ox demon.

As soon as he did, the landscape returned to normal.

"I sense that the village has returned to normal too." Said Kenshiro

"You did well to find the real demon vortex." Said the hermit "The time has finally come to show you my true form." And he was enveloped in a flash of light.

When the light dissipated, it revealed the same form, just not paper thin "Well, here it is. I am sorry to have deceived you."

Inuyasha caught him by the head "I hate to break it to you, but you really don't look any different."

Kenshiro shook his head "You really don't. Anyway, given your little transformation, I'm guessing you weren't entirely honest about your organs being stolen."

The hermit nodded "Correct. The snake and ox demons were all a part of my illusion."

Angered, Inuyasha grabbed him by the head "You bastard. What was the whole point of this charade then?"

"To retrain you. Isn't that why you came to me in the first place? I had to teach you how to find true demonic energy. But, there is the other thing you needed to learn." Explained the hermit "Knowledge is a river whose water must be drunk slowly.

Kenshiro blinked.

Inuyasha hit the hermit in the head with his foot "Tell me now."

The hermit sighed "As you wish. Basically, in the illusionary world I created as a backdrop for your training, you were constantly exposed to my demonic energy. As a result, your eyes were quickly trained to spot demon vortexes. As for the chains on your sword, I arranged for it to snap if drawn unnecessarily, as Kenshiro said before. But the real purpose of all of this was to teach you how to use the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga. I also have a message for you from Totosai. Tessaiga is not meant to absorb demonic energy, rather the sword is meant to cut through it. Tell me this, why did you decide to cut that last demon vortex?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Well, I noticed Tessaiga was cracked, so I needed to end the fight in one strike."

The hermit sighed "I can see the theory is lost on you. Still, what is truly important is that you and your sword are connected. That is all. Go on. Draw Tessaiga."

Inuyasha nodded and did so.

The moment he did, the sword was bathed in a golden light.

Kenshiro whistled "Damn. And I thought it had a ridiculous amount of demonic energy before. Did that all come from you?"

The hermit nodded "It is because you cut through my demon vortex. My demonic energy is strong enough to slice your average demon vortex in two."

"Great Holy Demon spirit I'm sorry for judging you by your appearance." Inuyasha stated while patting him on the head, clearly not meaning a word of it.

' _I took him to be an unreliable half-demon brat.'_ The hermit mused ' _But he did complete my training. However, both Tessaiga and Ryuuga both have one last form left. One shared by both swords. Inuyasha, Kenshiro, I'm afraid you two will have to discover it on your own…'_


	18. Chapter 17

**(The Final Act: Part II)**

Now that Inuyasha had mastered the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, the group was in the middle of tracking down Naraku and Moryomaru before either of them could take Kohaku and Koga's Shikon jewel shard.

They soon came across a village in danger of being devoured by a demon tree called Yomeiju, capable of devouring humans and demons alike, before a seal had been placed on it by a priestess 50 years ago, who Kenshiro and Inuyasha were betting was most likely Kikyo.

But recently, the tree began devouring the villagers who got to close.

"It happened only a few days ago." explained a villager "Since then, we haven't dared to go near the Yomeiju, for fear that it would devour us too."

"The seal hasn't weakened, yet the tree is coming back to life." Miroku observed "That can only mean one thing."

Kagome nodded "A Shikon jewel shard."

Kenshiro drew the Ryuuga, which took on its tiger claws form "Probably Naraku. I'm not sure what he's up to, but he's been pretty damn generous in spreading these jewel shards around lately. They're everywhere."

Miroku nodded "Indeed there are. But what use could he possibly have for this tree?"

Kenshiro shrugged "Who cares? I'll just cut it down! **Dragon Current!"** And out of the claws shot the demonic lightning dragon, but it was repelled by a barrier, courtesy of Naraku, who smirked "I see you two are still up to your old tricks, Kenshiro, Inuyasha."

That was when a face appeared on the Yomeiju " **I haven't tasted demon in ages!"** Surprisingly, it's vines were capable of piercing Naraku's barrier.

Naraku's smirk didn't lighten up "Go ahead, try and cut me down. You won't get a better opportunity. But of course, my heart isn't here with me at the moment, so I'm not sure it would really do you much good." Then, at the last second, he absorbed Yomeiju into his own body, before fleeing.

"Why'd he run away?" Asked Shippo

"He didn't come here to face us." Explained Miroku "He came for the tree."

Wasting no time, they took off after Naraku.

(Scene Change)

Koga and Kazuma sped through a rocky, mountain valley terrain.

"Are you absolutely sure Koga?" Asked Kazuma

Koga nodded "There's no mistaking it, the scent is Moryomaru."

They stopped when they saw something. Kikyo and Kohaku on a path above them.

Sensing something, Kikyo looked in their direction, but Koga and Kazuma hid.

"What is it, lady Kikyo?" Asked Kohaku

"I can sense we're in the presence of another Shikon jewel shard." Explained Kikyo

Sure enough, at that moment, Moryomaru burst out from the cliffside, destroying the path, causing Kikyo to fall over the edge.

Koga and Kazuma went over to where Kikyo lay unconscious "I guess we got here too late, no one could survive a fall like that."

Kazuma shook his head "I wouldn't be too sure of that. From what Kenshiro told me, lady Kikyo isn't so easy to kill."

"He speaks the truth." Kikyo agreed as she stood "Your names are Koga and Kazuma, are they not? Have you also come here in search of Moryomaru?"

Koga nodded "We have."

Kikyo looked at them firmly as she pointed an arrow at Koga "Listen to me, cease your pursuit of Moryomaru."

Koga smirked "Lady, I heard you were reckless, not stupid."

"I have no intention of taking your life." Kikyo stated flatly "I need only for you to give me the Shikon jewel shards in your legs."

"Alright, now I'm sure you're insane." Koga muttered

Kikyo ignored his comment "You must have noticed by now. The Shikon jewel shards in your legs are being controlled by the will of another. I'm sure you've experience the sensation many times now, where your legs stop moving in the face of an enemy, and not even the Ryu scales can overpower it."

Koga nodded "Kagome and Kenshiro told me about it. They said it's happening because of an ancient priestess called Midoriko."

Kikyo nodded "And now, I have joined her soul with mine, for the sake of defeating Naraku. In order to destroy him, the Shikon jewel must be completed and purified as a whole. Every time your legs stop moving, it's because Midoriko is attempting to give your shards to Naraku. However, if you lose your shards in the midst of battle, you may very well lose your life as well."

Koga raised an eyebrow "So, you were just hoping I'd hand over my shards and run away, right?"

"I made a vow to bury Naraku." Kikyo warned "You have my word."

"Don't give me that!" Koga snarled "You listen to me, you're not the only one who's got a score to settle with Naraku. He's killed dozens, no hundreds, of my fellow wolf demon tribe members, and still you expect me to run away just to save myself?!" He quickly dodged Kikyo sacred arrow and leapt upwards "Guess you were aiming for my legs. Big mistake. Well it's been interesting, but if I waste any more time here, I may never catch up with Moryomaru. See you Kikyo." And with that, he disappeared in a cyclone.

Then Kohaku slid down the cliff "Lady Kikyo!"

Kikyo sighed "I tried to prevent an unnecessary sacrifice, but I failed."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that lady Kikyo." Kazuma put in "Koga's no weakling. The Ryu scales deemed him worthy for a reason. Because Ryu knew that Koga, Kenshiro and Kagome may be the few beings capable of destroying Naraku." And he sped off after Koga.

"Moryomaru is getting away. We should go." Kohaku spoke up.

Kikyo nodded.

(Scene Change)

As Kenshiro and the others raced after Naraku, dark clouds loomed overhead.

"This smell makes me sick." Inuyasha muttered

Kenshiro nodded "Naraku's demonic presence. We're getting closer."

Soon enough, they found Naraku in mid-air, in a confrontation with Moryomaru and Akago, their miasma turning the forest below into a barren wasteland.

Moryomaru smirked "I've been expecting you, Naraku."

Naraku returned the smirk "So, Moryomaru, you long for my Shikon jewel shards. I applaud your ambition."

Moryomaru scoffed "At this point, the only advantage you have over me is the number of shards you possess!" And he launched several adamant spears at Naraku, destroying a large part of his body, but he only smirked "It's futile, I cannot be killed no matter how many times you try. My heart is inside you, and I don't imagine you want any harm to come to it."

Moryomaru frowned "Perhaps, but that works both ways, doesn't it? For you cannot kill me either, so long as your heart remains inside my body.

Inside Moryomaru's body, Akago smirked ' _That's right. Like it or not, our fates are connected, Naraku. If I die, you die.'_

Naraku, hearing this, smirked "Really? Before you go on, I should tell you that your betrayal comes as no surprise, I knew this would happen when I first released you from my body."

Akago's eyes narrowed ' _What?!'_

"You knew this would happen?" Moryomaru snarled

Naraku nodded "Why would I allow my heart, my very life, to exist outside my own body in such a weak, infantile form? Perhaps it is because I know you so well, I can foresee you betraying me and attempting to overthrow me one day. And just as I expected, to protect yourself, you created a suit of armor in Moryomaru. No. He's a genuine fortress. I must say, you've done an impressive job of fattening him up for me. I look forward to devouring him."

Moryomaru grunted "You can't talk your way out of this."

Naraku smirked as his body regenerated, taking on a scorpion-like form "You really think you can defeat me? Let's find out, shall we? And let the one who's left standing be vindicated!"

(Scene Change)

"Lady Kikyo, an enormous demonic presence is rising." Kohaku noticed

Kikyo nodded "Indeed. It would appear that Moryomaru is not alone."

"You mean Naraku is there too?" Asked Kohaku

Kikyo nodded as they made their way.

(Scene Change)

Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Moryomaru, as his claws attempted to pierce him, but thanks to the power of Ginka and Kinka, he couldn't break the armored shell.

Moryomaru smirked and fired a blast of adamant at Naraku "What's wrong Naraku? You have no better strategy for besieging this fortress? It's over. Die!" And he fired another adamant blast, ripping Naraku's body to shreds.

Naraku's remains then glomped onto Moryomaru, engulfing him in an attempt to absorb him, but the plan apparently backfired, and Moryomaru absorbed Naraku instead "I've consumed him. At last I've won!"

Everyone looked on, speechless.

In separate locations, Kagome and Kikyo simultaneously sensed what was happening ' _Naraku's and Moryomaru's jewel shards are joining together!'_

Moryomaru felt this happening and smirked "All I need to do now is obtain the remaining shards."

Kagome's eyes widened "Koga and Kohaku are both close by!"

Moryomaru then blasted several adamant spears below him, barely missing Koga and Kazuma "I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you to beat Naraku."

"Wait for it." Kazuma muttered "That's gonna backfire soon."

"Koga! Run before it's too late!" Kagome pleaded

Koga smirked "Don't worry about me, Kagome. He's gonna come for me either way, so I might as well face him now."

Moryomaru smirked "How admirable of you." And he fired several spears of adamant coated in demonic fire and lightning.

Koga found that the Raiso wasn't able to deflect them, and Kazuma's Dragon Twister cancelled them out, but barely.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha then used their Platinum Cannon and Adamant Barrage simultaneously, but Moryomaru wasn't hurt "Your attacks cannot penetrate my armor."

Kenshiro and Inuyasha landed by the others "Koga, Kazuma, lure him to the ground. We don't stand a chance while he's airborne."

Inuyasha nodded "But on the ground, I can use the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga to cut through his demon vortex."

Koga nodded "Let's do it." And he took off running.

(Scene Change)

Sango was preparing to go after them.

"Sango, I can sense another shard." Said Kagome "That means Kohaku's nearby, he's probably with Kikyo."

Sango's eyes widened ' _That's right. If Koga's shards are taken, Kikyo will use Kohaku's shard. If that happens, I'll lose him forever.'_

"Let's get moving, Sango." Kagome suggested

Sango nodded.

(Scene Change)

Koga took off running as soon as he hit the ground as Moryomaru flew after him "You can't keep up with me even after swallowing the Shikon jewel?"

"You left yourself wide open!" Inuyasha roared as he charged at Moryomaru from above with the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, but was in for a shock ' _I can't see any demon vortexes!'_

Going for Plan B, he brought the sword down on Moryomaru ' _The demonic energy is flowing back out!'_

Kenshiro tried to attack with a Dragon Tornado "Inuyasha! What the **** are you doing?!"

"I can't see any demon vortex!" Inuyasha snapped "The Fuyoheki must be hiding them!"

Koga then attacked with the Raiso, but it didn't affect Moryomaru, who attempted to grab Koga with his tentacles.

Seeing this, Kenshiro got Koga out of the way by punching him in the face, much to Koga's clear fury "What the **** was that for?!"

"Run you idiot!" Kenshiro snapped "If Moryomaru absorbs you, that means he gets your jewel shards, your Ryu scales, and your Raiso! If that happens, we're done for!"

Koga then attempted, but his legs froze, and Moryomaru's tentacles caught him.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo sensed what was transpiring "Moryomaru has Koga's shards now. We must hurry Kohaku."

"Wait Kikyo!" Kagome shouted as she and the others arrived on Kilala "Kikyo, you intend to use Kohaku's jewel shard, right?"

"Kohaku, there must be another way! You don't have to do this!" Sango pleaded

Kohaku shook his head "It's okay, I've made up my mind."

Kikyo nodded "It's the only way to destroy the Shikon jewel and Naraku, I hope you can forgive me."

Sango wasn't satisfied "But he's my brother, you can't expect me to just watch him die."

"Sister, this is the path that I have chosen." Kohaku stated firmly

Sango shook her head "That may be true, but I still can't accept it."

"Stand aside, we have no time." Kikyo warned

"I can't do that." Sango stated firmly "If you insist, then you'll have to go through me first."

"Kagome, I know you can sense it too." Said Kikyo "Even as we speak, Koga's shards are being drawn into the Shikon jewel."

Kagome nodded "And that's why we're here. Please Kikyo, just wait a little while longer."

"Waiting is not going to change anything." Kikyo retorted

"Kenshiro and the others have been doing everything in their power to make themselves stronger, because they want to defeat Naraku before you do." explained Kagome "That way, innocent lives don't have to be sacrificed."

Kikyo shook her head "Naraku cannot be defeated by the sword alone."

"Their efforts have to count for something, don't they?" Asked Kagome "Whatever it takes, I'll protect Koga's shards, I promise. Just give me some time, please don't use Kohaku's shards. Sango, I need you to stay here with Kohaku." And with that, she took off on Kilala, ignoring Sango's pleas to wait.

(Scene Change)

As they struggled in Moryomaru's tentacles, Kenshiro had an idea "Koga! Attack Inuyasha's Tessaiga with the Raiso. None of us can break through that shell on our own, but combining the powers of the Raiso and the Tessaiga might work. I can't use Ryuuga on it because the combined demonic and spiritual powers have a 50/50 chance of destroying Tessaiga! We can't take that risk!"

They nodded and did so.

Now that the demonic energy of the Raiso was being absorbed by Tessaiga, Inuyasha brought the blade down on Moryomaru's shell.

Moryomaru smirked "It's no use. My demon vortex is hidden by the Fuyoheki."

Inuyasha snorted "I don't need any demon vortex! The part of you trying to suck in the jewel shards from that scrawny wolf leads straight to your insides you bastard!" And he shoved the blade even further into the shell, but Moryomaru released a miasma.

Inuyasha and Kenshiro were sent flying away, leaving an unconscious Koga in the clutches of Moryomaru, before Kagome's sacred arrow purified the miasma.

"How dare you!" Moryomaru hissed as he fired several adamant spears, but Kenshiro used the double-bladed naginata form of the Ryuuga, which then changed back into its katana form, to destroy them with a Dragon Current with double the power, landing a small crack in Moryomaru's shell in the process.

Moryomaru then attempted to flee, with Koga in his clutches, with Kenshiro and Inuyasha chasing after him, along with Kagome and Kilala.

On the way, Kagome gasped.

"What is it, Kagome?" Asked Kenshiro "What's wrong?"

"Moryomaru hasn't absorbed the Shikon jewel yet." Explained Kagome "I don't know what he's waiting for, but I can still see it. "

Kazuma and Kenshiro looked at each other and nodded ' _This is not gonna be pretty.'_

(Scene Change)

Inside Moryomaru, Akago noticed this too "What is this? My armor should be invincible after absorbing Naraku and the Shikon jewel. The jewel's powers don't seem to be having any affect."

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" A voice taunted as Naraku's face appeared before Akago "Moryomaru is still vulnerable because he's unable to use the power of the Shikon jewel."

Akago's eyes narrowed "Naraku. So you were alive all this time?" And he stuck adamant spears into Naraku's face, but he only smirked "Foolish creature. You never realized that you were being consumed from within."

(Scene Change)

Outside, Koga slowly regained consciousness "Damnit! My legs are stuck!"

(Scene Change)

Inside, Akago smirked at Naraku as he attempted to penetrate the barrier "Even if you do consume Moryomaru from the inside, you'll never break through my barrier."

His smirked vanished as his barrier was penetrated, courtesy of Yomeiju after the tree was absorbed by Naraku, who smirked "These tendrils belong to a demon tree known as Yomeiju. It dissolves barriers to feast on demons. I had this specially prepared just for you. You'd be wise to just accept it and return to my body."

"Damn you! I'd rather die than be consumed by you!" Akago hissed as he shoved several more adamant spears into Naraku's face."

(Scene Change)

Akago then attempted to flee from Moryomaru, which Kenshiro and the others noticed.

Seeing this, Kenshiro and Inuyasha attacked with their adamant and platinum cannons, but Akago protected himself with his own adamant.

"You would abandon Moryomaru in order to escape from we, would you?" Naraku's voice questioned "Despite knowing that the minute you step outside of his protection, you would be killed."

"But when that happens, you too shall die." Akago spat

Naraku smirked "Spiteful child. You'd actually sacrifice yourself just to take me with you?"

Watching the whole thing, the injured Koga slowly crawled over to Akago and summoned the Raiso "You little bastard. This ends now!"

Naraku just looked at him and released a cloud of miasma, before using adamant tentacles to slam Kilala into the mountain, but the others escaped, with Kenshiro holding Kagome in his arms bridal-style, gripping her tightly "**** you Moryomaru!"

Naraku chuckled "Oh, but Moryomaru no longer exists." And he consumed Moryomaru from the inside, taking Moryomaru's body as his own and covering Akago in adamant "This is the end. Koga, you body will soon dissolve and your jewel shards will fall into my hands at last."

Realizing this, Koga turned to his last option ' _Please, elders of the wolf-demon tribe. Lend me your strength.'_

Unfortunately, it did no good.

Seeing this, Kenshiro charged in "Now that I have double the firepower, thanks to sacrificing the power of the naginata form of the Ryuuga and evolving the katana form, I have twice the firepower!"

Kikyo and Kagome both sensed what the problem was ' _The souls of Koga's ancestors are being overwhelmed by Naraku's demonic presence."_

Kenshiro charged his purification attack "Naraku, I, Kenshiro Kamikaze, master of the Ryuuga, successor of the great Inuboshi, will not let you harm those I care for! **Dragon Flash!"** And the purification powers of the Ryuuga hit Naraku's adamant arm dead on.

Koga was in excruciating pain ' _My legs are burning, I can't move! Wait, I see it! Naraku's heart! The infant!'_ Using the Raiso, Koga cut Naraku's tentacles and charged at the infant, being protected from the miasma by the souls of his ancestors ' _Yes, it's working! They're protecting me!'_ And he brought the claw down on the barrier, exposing it from Naraku's protection and destroying Naraku's arm and the adamant he absorbed from Moryomaru.

Kikyo watched, impressed ' _The Ryuuga must've lent its power to the souls of Koga's ancestors.'_

Koga landed a safe distance away from Naraku.

"Everyone stand back!" Miroku shouted " **Wind tunnel!"** And he opened the Wind Tunnel in his right hand, intent on sucking in Naraku, who snarled angrily "Damn you monk!"

"Naraku! I will sever the ties that bind us!" Miroku roared ' _I may never get another chance to destroy him!'_

"Please you have to stop!" Sango pleaded "Stop before it's too late!"

Miroku shook his head "I can't do that!"

He winced from the excruciating pain from the poison.

Naraku smirked "The miasma's toxins will kill you before you can suck me in!"

"That would frighten me if I were only doing this for myself!" Miroku retorted "But I'm not! I'm doing this for the woman I love! And for my friends! If I can just hold it a bit longer!"

By this point, blood was pouring out of his eyes and mouth, but he continued ignoring Sango's pleas for him to stop.

"Curse you monk!" Naraku hissed "You won't have my heart!"

Realizing what he was trying to do, Kazuma entered the fight from where he was standing with Kikyo and Kohaku, and ripped the Fuyoheki from Akago's clutches, before throwing it into Miroku's Wind tunnel, before Miroku coughed up more blood.

"Miroku! That's enough!" Inuyasha shouted as he forcefully close the Wind tunnel and caught Miroku as he collapsed.

"I see you're as naive as ever Inuyasha." Naraku spat "If you hadn't stopped him, you would've sucked in my heart. He had the perfect opportunity to destroy me, and you stopped him. For that, I thank you." And he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"He got away…" Koga got out, before he collapsed, but Kenshiro slung Koga's arm over his shoulder "I got you. How you feeling?"

Koga sighed "Not great, but better than the monk."

Koga was right.

Miroku has blood pouring out of his eyes and mouth.

"Sango… Forgive me…" Miroku got out before he lost consciousness.

"Miroku did it for Sango." Kagome said to no one in particular "That's why he wouldn't close the Wind tunnel. He knew if he could destroy Naraku, Kikyo wouldn't have to use Kohaku's shard."

Sango looked at Kazuma "Thank you. He probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't thrown the Fuyoheki in his path."

Kazuma smiled "I did what I had to for a friend. That's what a true Kamikaze would do."

Kikyo walked over to them and examined Miroku "The wounds from the miasma extend down his right arm, like the legs of a spider. If the Wind Tunnel remained open even a few minutes more, he would not have survived it. He's lucky Kazuma threw the Fuyoheki in his path, and Inuyasha closed it when he did."

"Will he make it?" Asked Kenshiro

Kikyo sighed "I'll attempt to purify him. But you must understand. A body that's taken in that much miasma is unlikely to ever be fully restored, but I'll do what I can."

Sango quietly sobbed over the events of the battle.

(Scene Change)

Naturally, the group had to set up camp to recover from the battle.

Kagome looked at Koga "Your injuries don't seem to be bothering you."

Koga shrugged "Nothing hurts since you and Kenshiro saved me."

Kenshiro smacked him and Kazuma on the back of the head "I told you two ****ing idiots that searching for Naraku on your own was a bad idea."

"Hey scrawny wolf boy, you know you're lucky to be alive. If you were smart, you'd give us your shards and go back to your wolf demon tribe." Inuyasha barked

Koga scoffed "You're starting to sound like Kikyo. I guess it shouldn't come to me as a surprise though, seeing as you two dated before."

Inuyasha, sweating profusely, angrily attempted to cut down Koga with Tessaiga, but the wolf caught the blade in his hands "That's none of your damn business! I'll kill you!"

"How's Miroku doing?" Asked Kagome

Kenshiro sighed "Lady Kikyo is still attempting to purify the miasma in his body."

(Scene Change)

"If I can transfer the miasma that's in him to me, then I can use my body to cleanse it." Kikyo explained

"But won't that hurt you?" Asked Sango

Kohaku said nothing ' _Her body is already being consumed by Naraku's miasma, but she'll remain silent.'_

"It's strange." Sango muttered "On the one hand, you'd risk your life to save him."

"And yet I lead your brother Kohaku to his death. Is that what you wanted to say?" Kikyo finished "If someone can be saved, I'll try to save them. That is all I can do."

(Scene Change)

Naraku returned to where Mount Hakurei once stood, where he conversed with the voice of Onigumo, explaining the one thing that frightens him: When Kikyo was there when he took back the infant, Kohaku's shard emitted a VERY pure light.

He was confronted by the voice of Onigumo, which gave him an idea: Use the negative emotions that bind him to Kikyo and Inuyasha, to his advantage.

(Scene Change)

As Kikyo took in the remaining miasma, Miroku awoke "Kikyo? Have you saved me?"

Kikyo nodded "I have. For now at least. I was able to cleanse the miasma, but it left deep scars within your body. If you continue to use your Wind tunnel, the scars from Naraku's miasma will eventually make their way to your heart. When that happens Miroku, nothing can save you."

Miroku looked at where Sango and Kohaku slept "I know. I'm well aware of my physical condition. For that very reason, I would prefer that this remain between us if you don't mind."

Kikyo nodded "I understand."

Miroku looked at the woman he loved ' _Sango, you have enough on your mind. No matter what happens to me, I won't regret what I did.'_

Kikyo was preparing to set out, when Inuyasha confronted her "Kikyo."

"The miasma has been cleansed." Explained Kikyo "But Miroku will need to rest a little while longer."

"So he's gonna be ok?" Asked Inuyasha

Kikyo nodded and walked away.

"So you're leaving too?" Asked Inuyasha, knowing who was behind him

Kohaku nodded and left with Kikyo, but not before telling Inuyasha that she would take care of him.

(Scene Change)

Kagome awoke while the others slept, and watched while Kenshiro meditated.

She looked on in shock at what she saw ' _Is that a spider web?!'_

(Scene Change)

By morning, Kikyo and Kohaku were watching over a random village.

"Kohaku, you must stay near me." Kikyo warned

Kohaku nodded.

At that moment, some sort of demonic spider web shot towards them, but Kikyo's sacred barrier protected her and Kohaku.

' _These spider webs don't appear to have any affect on the villagers.'_ Kikyo mused ' _Still, I know who's on the other end of these webs. And his intentions are surely evil.'_

She finally intervened when one of the village children was entangled in the webs.

"Stand back." Kikyo warned ' _Using an innocent little girl. Naraku will stop at nothing to force me to touch one of those webs.'_

Kikyo then used butterfly familiars to break the webs, but as soon as she did, a web sprung out in front of her, ensnaring her.

(Scene Change)

"That way." Said Kagome "I can see webs falling from the sky."

Inuyasha smelled something as they raced towards it ' _This is Kikyo's scent.'_

(Scene Change)

"Yes. It was a priestess that saved my daughter." Explained a village woman "But as soon as she did, she looked as if she had fallen ill, and then she left."

Inuyasha nodded ' _I knew it. She was here.'_ He then raced off alone.

"I guess that priestess must've been Kikyo." Shippo guessed from Koga's shoulder.

"Boy, is that ever cruel, ditching his comrades like that to chase after an old flame." Koga grunted

"Believe me Koga. You do not want to go there." Shippo warned

Kenshiro sighed "The guy just doesn't get it, no matter how many times Kagome and I say sit."

They heard a loud crashing sound, followed by a loud grunt.

(Scene Change)

In a cave, Kohaku was being protected by barrier, created by Kikyo's Shikigami spirits, Kocho and Asuka, having been forced by Kikyo to stay away ' _What's happening to you, lady kikyo?'_

Kikyo hid in a hut, entangled in the spider webs, unable to purify them, seeing visions of her sealing Inuyasha to the tree ' _Naraku. After all these years. How dare you attempt to cloud my mind with such visions.'_

That was when Inuyasha entered the hut "Kikyo!"

"Stay back Inuyasha!" Kikyo warned, but collapsed as she felt the wound from Mount Hakurei reopen.

"Hang in there Kikyo!" Inuyasha pleaded, but found himself entangled in the spider webs as well.

And the Tessaiga couldn't break through them.

Luckily, Kenshiro, Kagome and the others arrived, and Kagome's sacred arrow purified the webs.

"Um, what is she shooting at?" Asked Koga

Kenshiro shrugged "I guess the spider webs."

"Is is Kagome that's purifying the webs outside?" Asked Kikyo

Inuyasha nodded "I think Kagome can see them too."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed ' _How can she see them? Is it part of Naraku's plan?'_

Kagome found that her arrows couldn't purify the webs inside, and reached out to touch them.

"Don't touch the webs!" Kikyo shouted from inside, but it was too late.

The webs grabbed Kagome and pulled her inside.

Koga attempted to charge after her, but found a barrier surrounding the hut.

Kenshiro then stepped forward and drew the Ryuuga "I'll purify it! **Dragon Flash!"** And he used the Dragon Flash, but found that it couldn't break through the barrier.

Inside, Kagome saw the final confrontation between Kikyo and Inuyasha 50 years ago, and felt sorrow for them both.

Then she saw Kenshiro taking the fatal blow for her during the confrontation with Sounga.

In reality, Kagome awoke and found Inuyasha and Kikyo watching over her "The webs are gone."

"The three of us are gathered here. The webs must no longer be needed." Explained Kikyo "You saw what happened before. I saw what happened with you two as well. I know what he wants. The moment I touched his spider webs, the miasma began to spread." She handed Kagome her bow "There is only one way to heal it. You must shoot my wound using this bow. Only that can purify Naraku's contamination."

Kagome nodded and took the bow, but the string snapped.

"You too have been contaminated by Naraku's spider webs." Explained Kikyo "Naraku set this trap for us. To begin with, he magnified my wound so that I would leave Kohaku behind. He knew I would do that, rather than allow the miasma from my wound to defile his shard. Next, he used me as a decoy to bring Inuyasha out into the open. Do you know why? So he could plant negative feelings in your heart. The end result of a chain of events he set into motion."

"But why would he want to do that to me?" Asked Kagome

"You are the only one who can cleanse Naraku's poison from my body. He couldn't have that. That is why Naraku showed you those visions from 50 years ago. But what I don't understand is what purpose he would have from showing you the other vision."

"I think I know. Kenshiro has been in love with Kagome his entire life. Only problem is, Kagome probably feels insecure about whether or not he still feels that way, now that she plans to return his feelings." Explained Inuyasha "Naraku plans to use that insecurity to his advantage."

Kikyo nodded "And he knew you couldn't purify me with those negative feelings in your heart. And now that Koga had lost the protection of the Wolf demon tribe, Naraku can steal his shards at any time. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now."

"Don't just give up Kikyo." Kagome stated firmly "I can still save you! There must be a way!"

Outside, Kenshiro and the others noticed the barrier dissolve, as Kagome and Inuyasha exited the hut.

"Everything alright Kagome?" Asked Kenshiro, noticing the sad expression on her face

Kagome nodded "It's nothing. Inuyasha, I think you should stay here with Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded "Alright."

(Scene Change)

As they sped through the desert, Kagome remembered Kikyo's instructions: to head 10 leagues east.

Her bow could only be restored using the bow string kept in the mausoleum of Mount Azusa.

But if there was even the slightest bit of darkness in her heart, it would be impossible for her to ever reach the mausoleum.

Sensing something, Kazuma took off on his own.

(Scene Change)

In the cave, Kohaku was confronted by Byakuya, along with several Saimyosho.

Kocho and Asuka were easily destroyed, leaving Kohaku to defend himself.

(Scene Change)

"Your Shikigami disappeared?" Asked Inuyasha as he ran, carrying Kikyo in his arms bridal-style.

Kikyo nodded "Please hurry. We must find Kohaku."

(Scene Change)

Kohaku and Byakuya were in a chase through the forest, as Byakuya constricted him with several poisonous snakes "This is pointless, Kohaku. Remember, you belong to Naraku."

Kohaku felt his vision blurring, and he collapsed from the venom.

"The venom in those snakes is miasma." Explained Byakuya "I have to make sure I sufficiently contaminate your shard before I take you to Naraku."

He was about to take Kohaku's shard, when…

" **Dragon Twister!"**

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"**

"I see your methods haven't changed." Byakuya muttered "Kazuma, lord Sesshomaru, what brings you two here?"

"Moryomaru's scent has disappeared. I presume he was eaten by Naraku?" Sesshomaru guessed

Kazuma nodded "You presume correctly, lord Sesshomaru."

Byakuya raised a curious eyebrow "So, you've come to save Kohaku, have you? It seems a bit out of character for you."

"I noticed a foul smell and I came to get rid of it." Sesshomaru stated flatly "And yet, here you are."

Byakuya smirked as he jumped onto his origami crane "Hate to disappoint, but I must take my leave. Perhaps next time, you'll be so kind as to announce yourself." And he departed.

Rin and Jaken then emerged from the bushes.

"The snakes are poisonous. Don't touch him." Sesshomaru warned

"Okay, but what if you've already been bitten?"

Sesshomaru and Kazuma looked and saw that Jaken was bitten by one of the snakes "Please help me lord Sesshomaru. This beast doesn't want to let go."

Sesshomaru and Kazuma looked at each other, and sighed simultaneously.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others arrived at the bottom of Mount Azusa.

Koga whistled "Now that is a long staircase."

Kenshiro shrugged "With our Ryu scales, we'll reach the top in no time."

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived at where Kohaku's smell stopped "Kohaku's scent stops right here. It looks to me like Sesshomaru's crew took him with them, along with Kazuma."

Kikyo nodded and winced in pain.

"Kikyo? What's the matter?" Asked Inuyasha worriedly "Is the miasma spreading?"

Kikyo said nothing ' _My body will surely fail soon. You are the only one who can save me, Kagome.'_

(Scene Change)

As Kenshiro's group raced to the top of the mountain, they found that they weren't getting any closer. Suddenly, a white figure appeared in front of them, followed by the group being enshrouded in thick mist. When it cleared, only Kagome was there.

The figure looked at Kagome "A human?"

(Scene Change)

"It is said that spirit guardian of Mount Azusa can appear as a god or a demon." Explained Kikyo "It's appearance is always a reflection of the beholder's heart."

(Scene Change)

What Kikyo said was true.

The guardian revealed its face to look exactly like Kenshiro, much to Kagome's surprise.

(Scene Change)

"How the **** did we end up back at the bottom?! Why isn't Kagome with us?!" Asked Koga

Kenshiro twitched visibly "For the 18th ****ing time, I DON'T KNOW KOGA!"

Miroku sighed "No deed to panic you two. Mount Azusa is a sacred mountain. Kagome's disappearance can only mean it has accepted her."

(Scene Change)

The guardian brought Kagome inside the mausoleum and handed her a bow "Here, take it. Now go. If you truly desire to save this woman, and truly love this man, you will be able to take this bow back down to the foot of the mountain."

Kagome nodded and left.

On the way down, she saw that she couldn't get any closer to the bottom.

She saw Kenshiro racing up the stairs "Kagome! Where are you?! Kagome!"

"Kenshiro! I'm over here!" She called out as she saw Kenshiro and the others, along with Inuyasha and Kikyo, in front of her, but found herself tangled in spider webs.

"Hang on guys." Said Kenshiro "I'm going after Kagome. I don't care what you say, I'm going to protect the woman I love." And he disappeared.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her disappeared.

(Scene Change)

Kikyo noticed her bow snap ' _Something has happened to Kagome. The spirit guardian of Mount Azusa tests people's hearts. Kagome may be swayed by the illusions of the spirit guardian.'_

(Scene Change)

Kagome found herself dangling on the edge of the cliff, one hand holding on to the edge, and the other holding onto the bow "I feel like my arm is gonna tear off. It's this bow. It's so heavy."

"Hand over the bow. Now." Said a voice as Kenshiro appeared above her "This cliff is within a barrier created by the spirit guardian. No one else can enter. Now give me the bow quickly."

Kagome tried, but couldn't "It's so heavy, I can't lift my arm!"

Kenshiro sighed "I see. So you desire lady Kikyo's death, like she said."

"What about her?" Asked Kagome "Did she have any intention of helping me?"

"Throw away the bow!" The guardian called from the sky next to them "Young man, it is you who desires this girl's heart, is it not? For she had stolen your heart the moment you saw her? Tell me, what do you think will happen once she has the bow? The man will attempt to claim your love, or die trying. Of course, that won't happen if you abandoned the woman, it is a matter of survival."

"You are free to abandon my heart if you wish." Kenshiro said solemnly "Just know this. No matter what, I am in love with you. I alway have been, and I always will be."

(Scene Change)

"This isn't right. She's taking way too long." Said Koga

Kenshiro nodded "You guys wait here. I'm going. I'll either come back with Kagome, or I won't come back at all." And with that, he sped off.

At that moment, Inuyasha arrived with Kikyo "What'd we miss?"

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro sighed "I guess no matter what, you won't return my feelings. I suppose that was the case. Goodbye then my love." And he fell over the cliff, but Kagome caught him with the hand she was using to hold on to the cliff, causing them both to fall, but Kenshiro caught on with one hand further down the cliff.

"Kenshiro, you're wrong!" Kagome screamed at the top of your lungs "I was foolish before in not realizing your feelings for me, I can admit that. But ever since we both came to the Feudal Era, I realized my mistake, and I know where my true feelings lie. And I know what they mean, I love you Kenshiro, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it. Understand? I'm just saying I won't abandon you out of fear of rejection, I don't need to." She suddenly found that the bow became way lighter than before.

Kenshiro then disappeared, and Kagome found herself falling from the cliff.

"My child, the boy was nothing more than an illusion. One that your heart created." The guardian explained "The spider webs which entangle you have now been severed. Use that bow to save the priestess, and protect the man you love."

' _Help… Help me Kenshiro!"_ Kagome screamed in her mind.

(Scene Change)

"Oh? She's escaped." Naraku mused as he clung to his spider web "She's free of my web."

"So what will you do, Naraku?" Asked Byakuya

Naraku smirked "Isn't it obvious? I will take Kikyo's life, as I originally planned."

(Scene Change)

"Kagome!" Kenshiro called out as he raced up the stairs "Where are you?"

Suddenly, he saw Kagome falling from the sky, and caught her in his arms "You did it. You got the bow."

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes "Kenshiro? Is that you? The real you?"

Kenshiro nodded "It's me. Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded ' _He came for me…'_ then she gasped "In the sky! Those are Naraku's spider webs!"

(Scene Change)

At the bottom, Inuyasha, Koga and the others were waiting "Something's coming!"

"Quickly! Koga, you must run!" Kikyo pleaded

Koga shook his head "I can't do that. I just picked up Naraku's scent. He somewhere nearby."

Suddenly, they found themselves trapped by Naraku's spider webs, and lifted away in a ball of Naraku's spider webs.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Kagome returned to the bottom of the mountain… Only to find a giant crater where the group was supposed to be.

"Naraku…" Kenshiro snarled as he looked up.

(Scene Change)

Koga, Inuyasha and the others were struggling in vain to free themselves from the webs.

"Koga… Why didn't you run?" Asked Kikyo

"What's the matter now? Besides, isn't this what you wanted? You're the one who's been trying to give Naraku my jewel shards. I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't been using Midoriko's soul to mess with my legs." Koga spat

"The situation has changed." Kikyo stated gravely "I can no longer help."

Suddenly, the webs loosened, and they started to fall before Kilala caught them, with the exception of a few.

Inuyasha and Koga landed on the ground safely.

Kikyo, however, was grabbed by Naraku, who smirked evilly "Kikyo… So, how does it feel to die in the arms of your most hated enemy?"

"Don't you touch her, Naraku." Inuyasha snarled

"Hold it mutt!" said Koga before turning to Naraku "You wanted me, well here I am!" And he summoned the Raiso and charged, dodging Naraku's arm coated with adamant before blasting him, but Naraku blocked the attack "Impressive." He launched his arm again, which Koga dodged.

"Cool it scrawny wolf boy!" Inuyasha shouted "If Naraku gets your jewel shards, we're dead!"

"Don't you worry! I've got this!" Koga retorted as he continued dodging Naraku's attacks.

Kikyo regained consciousness in Naraku's arms.

Sensing something, she looked on in shock ' _His shards! The jewel shards in Koga's legs are being purified! It can only be the will of Midoriko's soul! If Naraku were to consume those shards, they would purify the jewel! It would destroy him! Naraku hasn't noticed them yet…'_

Naraku smirked "This must be difficult for you, seeing me collect the final shards, knowing there is nothing you can do to stop me from completing it."

Kikyo gave a small smirk "You can say whatever you want. When Kenshiro arrives, and the three of them unite, none of it will matter."

Koga charged again, using 60% of the power of the Raiso.

One finger was 20% of its power, equal to the Wind Scar.

Two fingers were equal to the Backlash Wave.

Three fingers were equal to the Dragon Twister, which equaled the Lightning Wolf Hurricane.

Koga was using his Lightning Wolf Hurricane to destroy Naraku.

(Scene Change)

Sensing a sinister feeling, Kenshiro and Kagome sped up.

(Scene Change)

Koga continued evading Naraku's attacks, but his legs froze as he was trapped by a cloud of miasma.

Seeing this, Naraku wrapped his tentacles around Koga's legs "You're mine."

' _That's right Naraku. Now just make contact with Koga's shards.'_ Kikyo pleaded inside of her mind ' _You and I are connected by your web. That means once you touch the shards, both of us will be purified. Then I can join Midoriko in destroying you once and for all. I may even be able to save Koga's life. Naraku, I will not die here! I will not allow myself to die in your filthy arms! Inuyasha…'_

Naraku's tentacles pierced Koga's legs and struck the jewel shards, purifying his tentacles, causing them to disappear.

Koga then fell, but Kilala caught him.

Then Naraku's spider legs grabbed Kikyo, and he smirked "Kikyo… As long as our spider web connects us, there can be no secrets. I am well aware of the hatred and contempt you feel towards me, not to mention your lingering affection for Inuyasha. Isn't it a pity, Kikyo? Dying in the arms of your hated enemy, knowing you would never again feel touch of your beloved Inuyasha."

"Let her go!" Inuyasha roared as he brought the Tessaiga down on Naraku's arm.

At that moment, Kenshiro and Kagome arrived on the scene.

Kagome aimed her only arrow, but Kikyo mentally called out to her ' _Wait.'_

Koga then showed up next to them "Kagome! Kenshiro!"

Kenshiro sighed "You're ok?"

Koga nodded "He got ahold of me, but I managed to escape."

Kagome noticed the shards in Koga's legs had been purified.

"Naraku… I'm gonna make you pay for this!" Inuyasha snarled

Naraku smirked "You must be happy Kikyo. Your beloved Inuyasha has arrived just in time to watch you die."

"That's not gonna happen!" Inuyasha roared as he used the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and cut through Naraku's demon vortex, but Naraku regenerated "Now you see. That sword of yours will never be-"

Suddenly, his adamant arm opened up, revealing his underlying flesh, along with the Shikon jewel.

"I see it!" Kagome exclaimed "The Shikon jewel!" She quickly readied her arrow "Inuyasha! Kenshiro! The Shikon jewel is inside his body!"

Inuyasha nodded "Good. I'll cut through you and the jewel!"

Naraku was forced to let go of Kikyo, but Inuyasha raced to her and caught her before she hit the ground "Kikyo! Hang in there Kikyo!"

The hole in Naraku's body began closing.

"My jewel shards are supposed to purify Naraku, aren't they? Well it's now or never! Well let's see if it works! I wasn't planning to play along with Midoriko's soul, but what choice have I got?"

Then Kagome's eyes widened "The jewel's presence is gone. Koga it's a trap! Naraku doesn't have the jewel!"

Koga's eyes widened "What?!"

Naraku smirked. "Too late now!" His tentacles grabbed Koga.

"I don't understand. Where did it go?" Asked Shippo

Kagome shook her head "I don't know. One minute, the jewel was there, the next it was gone! It just disappeared."

Kenshiro nodded "In any case, we can't let Koga enter Naraku's body. Instead of purifying Naraku, the shards in his legs will be instantly defiled! There isn't much time. I'm going." And he sped off to rescue Koga.

Back at the bottom, Inuyasha pleaded for Kikyo to wake up "Kikyo, come one Kikyo!"

Slowly, Kikyo awoke "Inuyasha? Go… Go help Kenshiro save Koga… Hurry…"

Inuyasha slowly nodded "Don't worry. I'll be back for you."

Koga attempted to destroy Naraku's body, but he only caused Naraku to unleash miasma and to tighten his holds "This is the end Koga!"

Kenshiro charged in with the Ryuuga and used the demonic wind power of the Dragon Cyclone, dissipating the miasma, allowing Koga to use the Raiso to destroy the adamant tentacles.

Kenshiro then charged in, destroying the rest of the adamant "You better be alive Koga. I'm not letting you die before we battle it out for Kagome."

Koga smirked "Are you kidding? I barely got a scratch."

Kenshiro was about to retort, but looked closer and his retort died in his throat "Koga…"

Koga was being bound by spider webs, and his jewel shards were being defiled.

Kagome's eyes widened when she located the jewel ' _Is that what I think it is?! All this time Naraku had the jewel hidden inside Kikyo?!'_

Suddenly, Kikyo's soul collectors emerged from the sky above.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and gave her the mental signal ' _Now…'_

Kagome nodded and attempted to shoot the arrow, but Naraku destroyed the ground underneath her, causing her to fall.

Suddenly, Kikyo's soul collectors began protecting Kagome.

"Damn you!" Naraku hissed as he launched his tentacles toward the jewel.

Seeing this, Kagome quickly fired her arrow

The arrow hit the jewel first, destroying the tentacles, before the soul collectors redirected the purified jewel towards Naraku, who released a cloud of miasma, defiling the jewel, but the purification remaining inside the jewel hit him dead on, allowing Kenshiro and Koga to break free.

"Lady Kikyo's spiritual energy is destroying Naraku!" Kenshiro shouted, before he noticed the spider webs loosening "Koga, let's go!" And he slung Koga's arm over his shoulder and attempted to escape.

But seeing this, Naraku ripped the jewel shards out of Koga's legs at the last second.

"My Shikon jewel shards!" Koga cried

"Forget about that now!" Kenshiro shouted.

Kagome watched as Kikyo's spiritual energy fought against Naraku's demonic energy "Can you see it Kikyo? Naraku's in pain right now!"

"Kagome… the rest is up to you" Kikyo said weakly.

The jewel was slowly defiled, as Naraku's demonic energy overcame Kikyo, defiling the jewel.

Naraku began laughing maniacally "I've won!"

Kagome gasped in horror.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said weakly. "Protect the last shard… Protect… Kohaku's light.. This is something… Only you can do now…"

Still laughing maniacally, Naraku made his way down towards them "Kikyo! It appears you've lost!"

He prepared to stab her with his tentacles, but Inuyasha cut them down "Not so fast Naraku!"

Naraku smirked "Only one shard left, and no one to stop me. We'll see how courageous you are without Kikyo protecting you. That's right, she's finished! She lost to my demonic energy!" And he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Inuyasha made his way to Kikyo and the others "Kikyo…"

(Scene Change)

A crimson sunset.

"Come back Kohaku!" Rin pleaded "You're not supposed to move!"

"I must return… Lady Kikyo is in danger…" Kohaku argued "I have to go and find her…"

"Just to be clear, don't expect lord Sesshomaru to bring you along with us!" Jaken squeaked

"The scent in the wind has changed." Sesshomaru spoke up

"Does that mean something has happened to lady Kikyo?" Asked Kohaku

Sesshomaru shook his head "It's not that…"

Kazuma nodded "Kenshiro…"

(Scene Change)

Kaede saw the blood red sunset.

She knew this was a bad omen.

(Scene Change)

 **(At the same time)**

Inuyasha sat with Kikyo in silence.

Kenshiro, Koga and the others gave them some space.

Then Kenshiro made his way over to them, taking on the double bladed naginata form of the Ryuuga "Inuyasha, there is a way to save her. But only I can do it. Stand back."

Inuyasha slowly nodded as he put her down and backed away.

Kenshiro took on the naginata form of the Ryuuga "This ritual can save you, but at the cost of your spiritual powers. You'll live again, but as an ordinary woman. Do you accept these terms?"

Kikyo nodded "I do."

Kenshiro nodded in understanding as he created a symbol on the ground using Kikyo's blood, and began the ritual.

" **When the Yin and Yang unite as one, the path of revival has begun!"**

He summoned the Yin and Yang elements on each blade, as he began glowing with golden demonic energy, which took on a dragon-like aura.

Suddenly, Kikyo floated in the air, and was bathed in the same golden light, as the souls within her disappeared.

They stayed this way for a few moments, before they landed on the ground.

The symbols of the ground disappeared.

" **The broken soul has now been mended. The path of revival has now ended."**

The light around Kenshiro vanished.

He re-sheathed the Ryuuga before he collapsed, but Koga caught him before he hit the ground.

"I understand what just happened." Explained Koga "The Dragon Rebirth Ritual. He basically transports a small fraction of his soul into another. It takes an incredible amount of demonic energy to perform this ritual, so don't expect him to wake up until the morning."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha smiled "If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone with her."

They nodded and moved elsewhere.

Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms as she slept "It's been so long since we could be like this. Not since before Naraku tore us apart. I was willing to use the Shikon jewel to become human, so we could be together, and you could be a normal woman."

"I realize that was a mistake."

Inuyasha looked as Kikyo slowly awoke "I wanted to be an ordinary woman. Now, I am. Now, I realize that I was wrong to try to change you. Thanks to the others, I realized my mistake. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head "Kikyo, you were the first woman that I ever loved. The first person I ever cared for. I'm just glad you're alive. You've been given a second chance. Now, we can be together. Once Naraku is destroyed, we will be together." And he engaged her in a long, passionate kiss, tears of joy falling down his cheeks.

Koga was silently cheering for him ' _Go mutt go!'_

Kagome smiled.

(Scene Change)

"Master Jaken, Kazuma, why has lord Sesshomaru brought us here?" Asked Rin

Kazuma shook his head "I don't know Rin. but it must be important."

Jaken looked at Kohaku, who started into the sky, clearly distraught ' _Lady Kikyo… The light I saw last night… It was yours, wasn't it?'_

"The priestess isn't dead, Kohaku." Said Jaken "The Ryu scale Kenshiro gave me connects our thoughts. He saved her, but he's greatly weakened now because of it."

Seeing something, Sesshomaru then took to the skies in his full demon form, and returned to the ground, with a female dog demon "Sesshomaru. I thought that might be you. I assume you have questions about Tenseiga your father left you. I can think of no other reason you'd come visit your mother."

Kazuma was choking on his own spit, as was Jaken.

(Scene Change)

When Kenshiro finally regained consciousness, though still weakened, he found that the group had some unexpected visitors.

"I see. So you were following Naraku's scent?" Asked Miroku

Ginta nodded "We figured it would lead us to Koga."

Hakkaku nodded "We wanted to get there in time to help him fight. But we didn't make it in time."

Kenshiro and Inuyasha shared a 'yeah right' look.

"Well, what matters is that you came." Said Miroku

Sango nodded and smiled "I'm sure Koga must've been relieved to see you."

They nodded "Yeah, but Koga must feel really frustrated that his shards were taken away."

Koga shrugged "No matter. I've still got the Raiso, and the Ryu scales. If anything, the jewel shards were holding me back."

Kenshiro smirked and high-fived him "That's the Koga I know. In any case, though, would you two mind accompanying lady Kikyo back to the village?"

They nodded "Sure, no problem."

Kenshiro smiled "Good, thanks. Also, Ryu deemed you guys worthy of his scales because of your unwavering loyalty to Koga. So, you each get one weapon. Apparently, Ryu scales can shape shift into weapons."

They each got an awesome weapon:

Ginta got a chain-sickle

Hakkaku got a claw

"Alright, bye Kagome, Kenshiro!" Hakkaku called back

"See you real soon!" Ginta called back

"You take care." Miroku warned

"Goodbye." Kagome called

Kenshiro walked over to them "Ginta, Hakkaku, take care of her, or face Inuyasha's wrath. I'm not sure even sit commands can stop him. Lady Kikyo, just remember, if you think you lost your spiritual power for nothing, you're wrong. Your effort won't go to waist."

Kikyo nodded and bowed "I understand. Thank you, Kenshiro."

Kenshiro shrugged "I kept my promise, didn't I?"

Kikyo smiled "I suppose you did." And with that, Kikyo, Hakkaku and Ginta departed.

Inuyasha smelled something as they left ' _It's coming from above those clouds. I can smell Kazuma and Sesshomaru, and some other demon.'_

Kenshiro sensed the same thing ' _Sesshomaru, take care of Kazuma. Bro, be careful.'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru's group arrived at a castle in the sky, where his mother, Inukimi, lived.

"Sesshomaru, as I recall, you used to despise humans, did you not? And yet here you are with three humans in your company, two of which being mere children. Perhaps you intend to eat them?" Asked Inukimi

Sesshomaru shook his head "No mother. The older human is of Kamikaze blood. In his possession is the Sounga."

Inukimi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kazuma "Tell me, does another of Kamikaze blood possess the Ryuuga?"

Kazuma bowed "Yes, my lady. My younger brother."

Inukimi nodded "I see. Anyway, Sesshomaru, what do you need of me?"

"Tenseiga can be used to open a path to the Underworld. Father must have told you about it at some point, did he not?" Asked Sesshomaru

Inukimi raised an eyebrow as she held up her necklace "Oh? Your father never spoke of it. He simply gave me this Meido Stone. He told me to use it should you ever come to me for advice. Oh, and he mentioned something else as well. As I recall, he said using the Meido soon would place you in great danger. But he told me not to be worried or sad about it."

"She seems to be really good at not worrying." Rin muttered

Kazuma nodded "This explains A LOT. Like mother, like son."

"What ever shall I do? Your mother is terribly distressed." Inuktitut mocked

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly "Your words are hollow as always."

Inukimi shrugged "Very well then, I shall have you entertain me." And she lifted up the Meido stone.

As soon as she did, a large demon hound appeared before Sesshomaru, who immediately used the Meido Zangetsuha on it, but it wasn't affected, since it was a hound from the Underworld.

The Underworld hound then grabbed Rin and Kohaku, and flew back through the Meido.

Sesshomaru prepared to follow it, but Inukimi stopped him "Wait Sesshomaru! You intend to take the path to the Underworld. For what? To save two human children? You were never prone to such foolishness."

"Nor am I prone to it now, mother." Sesshomaru replied coolly as he entered the Meido, leaving Jaken and Kazuma alone with Inukimi.

"The tragedy here is that none can return alive after the path has closed." Explained Inukimi, pretending to be distraught.

Jaken and Kazuma shared a glance.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru flew down the path to the Underworld ' _There it is. A path leading straight to the Underworld.'_

He looked down and saw the Meido hound running along the path, and used poison claw to attack the beast, seeing Rin and Kohaku unconscious inside the stomach as minions of the netherworld approached them.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru used the healing Tenseiga to cut the beast in two, causing it to fall off the path.

(Scene Change)

Inukimi watched Sesshomaru using her Meido Stone "Minions of the netherworld and the Meido hound are all demons of the Underworld. He used healing Tenseiga to cut them down."

Jaken blinked "He did? But why would lord Sesshomaru use healing powers?"

"Jaken, the healing Tenseiga can cut down those not of this world." Explained Kazuma "Since those creatures aren't of this world, the healing abilities of the Tenseiga can kill them."

Inukimi nodded "The young man is right. Tell me, little demon. What is the relationship between the human girl and Sesshomaru."

Jaken blinked "Her relationship to him, you say? Well, based on what I've seen, one might say that he tends to favor him over me."

"The human girl will die." Inuktitut stated flatly.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru watching over them "Lord Sesshomaru."

"It appears that you're able to move." He mused out loud "I suppose that's the power of the Shikon jewel shard."

Then the path behind them disappeared, as skeletal birds attacked them, but Sesshomaru easily disposed of them as he ordered Kohaku to guard Rin.

' _What lies ahead?'_ Sesshomaru thought ' _Is there something at the other end of this path that can help me to perfect the Meido Zangetsuha?'_

(Scene Change)

"My lady, what will he find when he reaches the Underworld?" Asked Jaken

Inukimi shook her head "I don't know. In truth, I don't wish to know. Once he steps into the darkness of the Underworld, he will be finished. Despite his powers, not even Sesshomaru will be able to return, much less those two human children. Sadly, there is no turning back on the path to the Underworld. Sesshomaru, the darkness of the Underworld is right in front of you."

(Scene Change)

Kohaku suddenly stopped "Lord Sesshomaru! It's Rin! I don't think she's breathing!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped wide open, before they narrowed "You're sure Rin is dead?"

Kohaku nodded "She isn't breathing, and I can feel her body getting colder and colder."

Sesshomaru nodded "Very well, set her down."

Kohaku did so.

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, but he found a problem ' _What is the meaning of this? Where are the minions of the netherworld?'_

(Scene Change)

Inukimi watched Sesshomaru with her Meido stone "You cannot save her if there are no minions of the Netherworld for you to kill."

"Does that mean Rin will die?" Asked Kazuma

Inukimi nodded "The human girl will have to die. Although, in theory, she could be revived if Tenseiga was used to cut down the guardian of the Underworld. However, in actual fact, that would never happen. The guardian exists beyond the darkness of the Underworld, and no one has ever returned from the darkness. The girl's time has come. She cannot be saved."

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru furiously gripped Tenseiga ' _Why Tenseiga? Answer me! I never should've brought her with me. When I summoned Rin back from the Netherworld after she was killed by wolves, I should've left her in a human village.'_

Suddenly, they found themselves enveloped by the darkness.

When it disappeared, Rin had too.

Sesshomaru and Kohaku immediately chased after the darkness.

(Scene Change)

"So, he leapt into the darkness." Inukimi mused as she watched Jaken cry "Little demon."

"It's Jaken my lady." He corrected

Inuktitut ignored him "I am not a heartless monster. It would sadden me as well if my son were to lose his life while training with his sword. I intend to open a path for him." She held up the Meido stone.

(Scene Change)

As they made their way through the darkness, Sesshomaru saw a bright light, revealing the path out of the Underworld.

"Please come out, Sesshomaru." Inukimi called out "If you continue towards me, you be able to exit the Underworld. However, this path I've opened will soon close, and once it does, you will never be able to return to this world."

"Kohaku, listen to me. Take this path while it is open." Sesshomaru warned "This is something I must do alone."

Kohaku hesitated, but nodded and leapt through the path, right before it closed.

Sesshomaru, however, continued towards a red light he saw ' _It's Rin's scent.'_

(Scene Change)

Kohaku appeared in front of Jaken after exiting the path "So, what will happen to lord Sesshomaru?"

Inukimi scoffed "That fool is none of my concern. He had his chance. Ignoring his mother's kind gesture. What a spiteful child he is."

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru continued along the path, towards the eerie red light ' _I smell death.'_

Sure enough, at that moment, a large humanoid figure appeared at the end of the path, holding Rin in its hand.

' _I suppose that must be the guardian of the Underworld.'_ Sesshomaru mused.

He watched the guardian make its way to a large pile of corpses, and how Rin was about to be sucked into the red light, along with several other corpses ' _I'm coming for you Rin!'_

Sesshomaru charged at the guardian, and using Tenseiga, he cleaved the guardian in two, catching Rin in his arm "Please Rin. You're safe now. Wake up."

But Rin didn't wake up.

(Scene Change)

"That's odd." Inukimi mused "The guardian of the Underworld has been cut down, and yet she remains lifeless." She looked at Jaken "Little demon. Tell me, is it possible the human girl has been revived by Tenseiga once before?"

Jaken gasped and nodded "She has. Why do you ask my lady?"

"Then she cannot be brought back to life." Inukimi stated flatly.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru, realizing the reality of the situation, dropped the Tenseiga ' _She cannot be saved? I cannot save her? Tenseiga… I let her die… For something like this! Nothing I could've gained was worth losing her… Nothing at all…'_

He felt a single tear of grief fall down his cheek, but didn't care.

Suddenly, Tenseiga began glowing, and the corpses began desperately crawling towards it.

Sesshomaru saw this "You all wish to be saved, is that it?" He gripped the Tenseiga, and he, Rin and the corpses were enveloped in a pure, blue light.

(Scene Change)

Inukimi saw this "The corpses of the Underworld are all being purified."

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"**

Kazuma and the others looked back to see Sesshomaru emerge from his Meido, which had expanded greatly, holding Rin in his arm.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin's body.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Asked Inukimi "You look so sad. Tenseiga has matured considerably and your Meido has expanded, just as you'd hoped. Isn't that cause for celebration?"

"Did you know this would happen to Rin?" Sesshomaru growled "Did you mother?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you have already used Tenseiga to revive her once, have you not?" Asked Inukimi, receiving a nod "Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Inukimi nodded "It only makes sense. Life is not supposed to be limitless, after all. It's not something that can be renewed over and over again for your own convenience. Sesshomaru, had you come to believe that you were a God, perhaps? That you did not to fear death as long as Tenseiga was in your hands? You needed to learn to things: The desire to the life of a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear which accompanies that loss. Your father wanted me to tell you this: Tenseiga is a sword for healing. Only a person who values life and possesses a compassionate heart may wield such a weapon and use its power to bury their enemies. That is the requirement of any who wish to be worthy of Tenseiga, a sword that can save lives, and condemn others.'

Jaken felt tears brimming in his eyes ' _So Rin had to die in order for lord Sesshomaru to learn about compassion?'_

"Little demon, why are you crying?" Asked Inukimi

"The name's Jaken, my lady." He stated flatly "It's just that, lord Sesshomaru, by his very nature, will never shed tears. So I must cry in his stead."

"Is that how you feel, Sesshomaru?" Asked Inukimi

Sesshomaru said nothing

Inukimi lifted the Meido necklace from around her neck "This is her last chance, you understand." And she placed the necklace around Rin's neck, as it then began glowing.

"What is that?" Asked Kazuma

"It's the little girl's life, which was left behind in the Underworld." Explained Inukimi.

Slowly, Rin opened her eyes, and began coughing. She stopped and smiled weakly when she felt Sesshomaru placing his hand on her cheek "Lord Sesshomaru. You're here."

"You're okay now Rin." He said softly

Rin nodded "I am."

Jaken bowed to Inukimi "Excuse me, my good lady. Please allow me to thank you on lord Sesshomaru's behalf."

"If Sesshomaru happy that I've brought her back?" Asked Inukimi

Jaken smiled and nodded "Very happy, I presume."

"All this fuss over a little human girl." Inukimi muttered "He's inherited one of his father's more unusual traits."

(Scene Change)

As Sesshomaru's group was leaving, Inukimi stopped Kohaku "Child. I have question for you. How was it you were able to survive the Underworld? As far as I knew, that was only possible for demons, never for humans."

"It's because my life is sustained by a Shikon jewel shard."

Inukimi nodded "I see. Then you'd best remember this. Your life cannot be saved by Tenseiga. Just as the girl was beyond its reach, so too are you."

Kohaku nodded "Thank you. I will remember that."

Kazuma knew to warn Kenshiro of this.

(Scene Change)

"Kikyo said that?" Asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded "She probably meant she wanted me to purify Kohaku's shard like she was trying to do."

"If she wanted that, then does that mean that Kohaku's shard can still be used as a weapons to kill Naraku?" Asked Koga

Kagome shook her head "I don't really know what Kikyo meant by that, and I don't know what she wanted for Kohaku either. But I do know she wanted us to find him and protect him. So I suggest we start looking."

The others nodded, and they set off.


	19. Chapter 18

**(The Final Act: Part III)**

A cold, rainy day.

Rain poured down.

Kanna walked through the field of flowers in which Kagura died, as she found all that remained of Kagura- her fan. She looked up at the sky with emotionless eyes, wondering if Kagura had become truly free, if she had truly become the wind.

(Scene Change)

As the rain continued to pour, Naraku was continuing to regenerate in his hideout after the last battle, which had heavily wounded him.

He knew that Kikyo had survived, thanks to Kenshiro, but at the cost of her spiritual powers.

Naraku looked at the nearly complete Shikon jewel ' _It's still there. One speck of purity within the Shikon jewel. Despite my efforts to defile it, the stubborn point of light remains. In our last battle, that power of Inuyasha's blade… It could still cost me my life… Kikyo… Even with your power gone, you continue to haunt me… Damn you…'_

(Scene Change)

By a glistening pond, Kanna tossed Kagura's fan into the lake ' _Farewell, Kagura.'_

She got a visitor in the form of Byakuya "Hello Kanna. I bring a message from Naraku. He wishes for you to lure Inuyasha and the others here and unleash the mirror."

Kanna nodded in understanding, and looked out to the pond.

(Scene Change)

While Kagome and the others slept, Koga took watch over the camp "Jeez. What're Kenshiro and the mutt doing anyway?"

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Inuyasha were in the middle of an intense sparring session.

Kenshiro sighed "Let's take a breather."

Inuyasha rapidly shook his head "No. I can keep going. I have to get stronger."

Kenshiro looked at him blankly "What's with the newfound motivation? I mean, your Dragon Scaled Tessaiga is probably the only thing that can destroy Naraku right now."

Inuyasha shook his head "I know, but that's not it. I failed to save Kikyo. I couldn't save the woman I love."

Kenshiro sighed "I know how that feels. Not being able to protect the woman you love really hurts. But trust me, I understand. I go through that with Kagome everytime we're in battle. But over time, I realized something. Even if I'm not strong enough by myself, I have friends I can depend on to help me, until I become strong enough to protect her myself. And it if can trust others to help me protect Kagome, why can't you do the same with lady Kikyo?"

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah. You're right. Still though, I want to get stronger. You ready to keep going?"

Kenshiro smirked "You know it."

And they clashed once more.

(Scene Change)

Kanna floated at the center of the pond.

She slowly sunk beneath the surface of the water.

Once she was completely submerged, her mirror floated back to the surface of the water by itself.

Once the ripples disappeared, it let out a blinding flash of light, which affected the pond as well.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others found out about this the next morning from some local villagers.

Unknown to them, Byakuya was watching them through some gross ability he had, where he can separate his eye from his body and it turned into a demon, allowing Byakuya to see things in other places.

Naturally, they went to investigate, mainly because Inuyasha and Koga were picking up Naraku's scent.

When they arrived at the lake, they found that the lake water had been transformed into a mirror.

"Kagome, look!" Shippo cried "There's something in the middle of the lake!"

Koga nodded "It's Kanna's mirror."

Suddenly, a large demon emerged from the mirror.

Koga summoned the Raiso onto his hand "I've got a bad feeling about this. Everyone stand back."

Kanna appeared beside the mirror demon, pointed at Koga, directing the mirror demon.

A bright flash of light emerged from the mirror demon.

When it subsided, a mirrored copy of the Raiso appeared on the right hand of the mirror demon.

"Careful Koga, that's a reflection." Miroku warned "It seems that Kanna's mirror has actually transformed into a demon. It may have all the powers of your Raiso."

Koga scoffed "It's just a trick. A phantom reflection, nothing more. You're not fooling me, Kanna! **Lightning Claw!"**

Nothing happened.

' _So it didn't just copy the shape!'_ Koga screamed in his mind ' _It stole the demonic energy!'_

Kanna pointed at him "Your turn. **Lightning claw."**

And the mirror demon used the lightning claw, which Kenshiro and the others barely avoided.

"Damn you!" Koga snarled "Time for one of my new techniques! **Steel Hurricane!"**

Again, nothing happened.

Kanna pointed once again " **Steel Hurricane."**

Shards of steel shot out from the mirrored Raiso, which Kenshiro countered with his Titanium Cannon.

Kenshiro and the others then took the time to retreat.

(Scene Change)

Kanna and the others searched for the group through the forest, as Kenshiro and the others took shelter in a cave.

(Scene Change)

Nightfall came.

Miroku put up a barrier to protect the group from the mirror demon.

"Koga, what happened to your claw?" Asked Shippo

Koga shook his head "No idea."

"By the looks of it, Kanna's mirror demon somehow captured all of the demonic energy from Koga's Raiso." Explained Kenshiro "And considering how 1 finger, 20% of its power, is equal to the Wind Scar, I'd say we're pretty much ****ed."

"So is Raiso just an empty claw now?" Asked Shippo

Koga shook his head "Forget about that kid. I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe. I won't allow the power of my ancestors to be used by someone loyal to scum like Naraku."

At that moment, Kanna, the mirror demon, and the Saimyosho closed in on the cave.

"Koga, exactly what is the Raiso capable of?" Asked Kenshiro

Koga shrugged "Well, one finger is able to match the Wind Scar and your basic elemental attacks, 2 fingers can break through barriers, 3 is equal to the Backlash Wave and your Yin and Yang attacks, and can use the Steel Hurricane, which is pretty much the same of the Adamant Barrage and the Platinum cannon. I haven't used 4 yet, but it's probably extremely dangerous and hard to control. As for 5, I've been warned to only use it as a last resort, or it may kill me."

Kenshiro nodded "So as long as it doesn't use more than 3 fingers, we should live."

Koga nodded "Most likely."

(Scene Change)

Outside, Kanna was approached by Byakuya "So, has everything been going according to plan?"

(Scene Change)

Immediately after, the Raiso used 2 fingers and brought it down on Miroku's barrier, shattering it.

Kagome then shot a sacred arrow at the mirror demon, hitting it in the neck, but it disappeared.

(Scene Change)

Elsewhere, Byakuya noticed a crack appear in Kanna's neck "Kanna, what happened to your neck?"

Kanna said nothing as she commanded the mirror demon to continue its assault.

"Fine. Ignore me then." Byakuya muttered

(Scene Change)

Koga charged at the mirror demon, but was thrown back by a Steel Hurricane, wounding him.

"It doesn't make sense." Shippo muttered "Look where all these spears went. It's like they were trying to avoid us."

"That was the Raiso." Explained Koga, his voice deep and hoarse "It's protective barrier must've kicked in. And that means the Raiso is just more than demonic energy."

Koga opened his eyes, which were now blood Crimson, his fangs growing longer. His nails were double in length.

"No need to worry." He growled "My wolf demon instincts kicked in. It happens whenever I'm in extreme danger. I'm still on your side. Unlike the mutt, I don't go ballistic."

Koga kicked the mirror demon at blinding speeds, causing it to stumble out of the cave.

Using the bare form of the Raiso, Koga landed a deep gash on the mirror demon's shoulder, before it regenerated.

(Scene Change)

"Koga's not looking himself." Byakuya mused out loud, before he noticed a crack appear of Kanna in the same spot Koga struck on the mirror demon ' _Kanna… That's exactly the spot where the mirror demon was cut…_ What's going on Kanna? Are you somehow absorbing the damage inflicted on the mirror demon?"

(Scene Change)

Inside his barrier at his hideout, Naraku smirked "Koga, you've awakened your demon blood to save your own life. How perfect."

(Scene Change)

Koga heard what Byakuya said, and decided to test that hypothesis.

The mirror demon pointed 4 fingers at Koga, who charged at it with the Raiso "Take your best shot, freak! The Raiso belongs to the wolf demon tribe! An empty puppet isn't worthy of my claw!"

He dodge the attack by the mirror demon, and brought the Raiso down on the face of the mirror demon, before it regenerated.

(Scene Change)

The damage from the mirror demon disappeared, and reappeared on Kanna.

Koga saw this ' _I get it now!_ Kanna, I'm giving you one warning! One more hit, and you'll be completely destroyed!"

Without a word, Kanna formed a spell, causing a bright light to emerge from the mirror demon, which then appeared as a bright light in the sky, connected to the mirror demon.

Koga tried to run, but could outrun it.

Koga found that he couldn't attack either, and it was reflecting its attack.

Koga stood up ' _That was too close. If Raiso had its real power, I would've been a goner. Go figure, saved by the fact that this thing stole it's demonic energy.'_

Kanna then prepared the attack again, the light closing in on Koga.

Coming up with an idea, Koga shielded himself with a protective barrier created by the Raiso, and pushed the light back, causing the mirror demon to stumble and fall, damaging its stomach.

But like before, the damage was transferred over to Kanna, who then forced the light down on Koga, who shielded himself with the protective barrier of the Raiso, but the claw soon began to crack.

Kagome's eyes widened "Why didn't I see it? Naraku intends for Kanna and Koga to kill each other!"

Kenshiro nodded "In demon form, Koga should be able to endure this for a while, but even he won't last forever. If this keeps up, Raiso will snap in half. Miroku, don't use the Wind Tunnel. You'll just suck up the Saimyosho, and you'd be sucking up the demonic energy of the Raiso with the fake one."

"Kanna! You have to stop attacking! Now!" Kagome pleaded "I didn't want to have to do this!" And she fired a sacred arrow into the light, but Kanna made it disappear before the arrow could hit.

Kanna's mirror demon then fired a Lightning Claw at Koga, who managed to stop it, and charged at the mirror demon "I'm taking back the Raiso's demonic energy!"

But instead of attacking the mirror demon, he attacked the mirror Raiso.

But Kanna knew of his intentions, and stuck out her hand, having the demon sacrifice its hand, and in turn sacrificing her.

Koga brought the Raiso down, taking Kanna's right arm, destroying the Raiso before being thrown back "Damn. I've never felt a rush of power like that."

He watched as the cracks in Raiso disappeared "The Raiso is back."

He watched as Kanna, practically half-destroyed, stood in front of the mirror demon.

Koga walked over to her "Kanna, it looks like this fight is over. You should go. I know you were probably ordered by Naraku to fight to the death. Well I'm not interested. Killing you when you can't defend yourself would only make me as bad as Naraku. Right now, it's just pointless. Besides, Naraku probably won't bother looking for you when you're like this. It's all over now."

Kanna didn't move "Over?"

" _It isn't over, Kanna."_ Naraku's voice hissed in her mind ' _Far from it. I've never seen such foolishness, allowing Kanna to escape after all the suffering she caused you. Especially from you, Koga. Your forgiveness and compassion truly sickens me. This is your final task, Kanna. You will take the lives of Koga, Kenshiro and their friends with your own.'_

"What is it Kanna?" Asked Kagome "Don't you understand? You're free now."

Kanna immediately thought of Kagura.

From his hideout, Naraku crushed Kanna's hart in his hand, causing Kanna and the mirror demon to crack and start to fall apart.

Kanna said something to Kagome, but she couldn't make it out.

Naraku then completely crushed Kanna's heart, causing her and the mirror demon to shatter, a shard of her flying towards Kagome.

Kenshiro shielded Kagome with the Ryuuga "Kagome! You ok?"

Kagome slowly nodded as she heard Kanna's voice in her mind ' _The light… The light will destroy Naraku…'_

Kagome saw the Shikon jewel, with a small speck of purity in the center.

The light and the vision vanished as Kanna and the demon shattered, leaving only her mirror behind.

"There's nothing left of her." Said Miroku

"The poor little thing." Byakuya muttered "Naraku's got a cruel streak in him. I suppose I should be careful." And he quietly left the scene on his origami bird.

Koga quietly approached the mirror "She didn't have to die."

"You think Kanna was trying to take us with her?" Asked Shippo "Is that why she did that?"

"No." Kagome stated firmly, tears swelling up in her eyes "The truth is, she never actually wanted to die. That's why she wanted me to hear her final words."

Koga placed Kanna's broken mirror in the ground.

Kagome stared at the mirror, determination burning in her eyes ' _Kanna, wherever you are, I heard your heart's last wish.'_

After silently mourning for Kanna, the group left without a word.

(Scene Change)

The night after the incident with Kanna was the night of the full moon.

Miroku and Sango had taken a job to slay a bone-collecting demon and his daughter. Which proved to be rather difficult, seeing as the demon wanted to devour Hiraikotsu, since it was made from the bones of various demons, not to mention the fact that the bones from the demon contained a miasma.

Ever since the incident with Naraku and Moryomaru, Miroku's tolerance for poison was much lower, even with Kikyo's healing.

In order to save Miroku, Sango made a difficult decision: she gave Hiraikotsu to the bone demon, but not before covering Hiraikotsu in demon saying salve, dissolving both Hiraikotsu and the bone demon, killing him almost instantly.

Enraged, the daughter charged in to attack Sango, but Kenshiro rushed in and launched a Platinum cannon, destroying the remaining bones and breaking open the roof, causing the daughter of the bone demon to dissolve into dust.

"You guys okay?" Asked Kagome

Kenshiro nodded "I got the demon before they could be hurt. They're fine."

Koga whistled "But Hiraikotsu isn't."

No it was not.

The giant boomerang was nothing more than a gooey shell of its former self.

"I knew what would happen when I applied the poison." Sango stated sadly "It was inevitable."

"But there's a way to fix it, right?" Asked Inuyasha

"Why of course there is!" Said a voice as Inuyasha smacked Myoga off of his nose "Now master Inuyasha, as your loyal servant, I shall gladly introduce you to the one who can fix Hiraikotsu."

(Scene Change)

"The Master of Potions?" Asked Kagome

Myoga nodded "As the name suggests, he's a demon sage who administers herbal remedies and poisons. He can undoubtedly fix Hiraikotsu, but whether or not he _will_ depends on how much he likes you."

(Scene Change)

Soon enough, they arrived at the home of the Master of Potions: a waterfall surrounded my hundreds of jugs filled with remedies and poisons.

Koga was practically gagging, with Kenshiro having to comfort him.

"Hey Myoga, you want to tell me why waterfall reeks like alcohol?" Asked Inuyasha

"That's because it _is_ alcohol." Explained Myoga "Now master Inuyasha, you must bring one of those jugs over here and dump it out."

Inuyasha did so, and out came some drunken old demon.

Not one known for tact, Inuyasha kicked him awake "Hey. Wake up."

(Scene Change)

"You expect me to remove the poison from your weapon?" The master questioned

Miroku nodded "We've heard that you would be able to do so master."

The master nodded "Let me have a look." And he used his demon tongue to lick it "Demon slaying salve? That's some harsh stuff you put on it. Even if I could fix it, I'd refuse to do so on principal! At a glance, I can tell this weapon is well worn, which suggests you've been fighting with it for a long time. Yet you'd apply this vicious poison to it without a thought? That doesn't sit well with me."

Inuyasha tried to _persuade_ the old sage to fix the weapon, but was scared away after the old sage puked up a rainbow "That was gross."

This continued until Sango stopped him "That's enough, Inuyasha. The master of potions is right after all. There's no excuse for what I did."

"I disagree." Kenshiro retorted "You were doing it to protect the one you love. If it was me or Koga, we would've done it in a heartbeat."

"Fine, I'll do it." The master of potions said immediately after he looked at Sango.

"What the ****?! A second ago, you said you wouldn't do it!" Inuyasha barked

"That's because I thought it belonged to you." The sage retorted "But your friend here, I like her."

"Apparently the master of potions has a soft spot for girls." Kagome noted

"Obviously, he's a good person at heart." Said Miroku

"If by good person, you mean pervert, than yes." Shippo countered

"Young lady, let's have a look at your hands." Said the sage as he examined Sango's hands… And then her rear.

And then her foot when Sango shove it in his face "What are you doing?"

"Perhaps he's a little _too_ good of a person." Miroku noted as he grabbed the sage by the beard.

"I was merely examining the strength in her legs and waist!" The sage pleaded "You see, though I agreed to fix your weapon, in reality, _you_ are the one who must fight and risk death."

He then extended his arms and brought two jugs over "Now, hand over Hiraikotsu."

As soon as the Hiraikotsu touched the remedy, it began dissolving.

Which didn't go unmentioned by Inuyasha "Hey, the whole thing's dissolving!"

"Poison will do that." The sage muttered "Hiraikotsu will be fixed once this poison turns into a remedy. Now, dear, I need you to slay the demons inside this jug. The poison in Hiraikotsu's jug will turn into a remedy if you can pacify the demons within it. If you _aren't_ able to pacify the demons, Hiraikotsu will dissolve into nothing."

Sango nodded "Understood. I'll do it. Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be fine. It doesn't matter what's in there. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Hiraikotsu back." And she jumped into the jug.

(Scene Change)

Inside the jug, she found that she could breathe, before being confronted by several demons.

She quickly found that their skin was too hard, so her sword was useless.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Myoga were watching the jug, worried that they couldn't see Sango.

Kenshiro and Koga were using every ounce of their self control to stop themselves from killing the drunken sage, who was trying to flirt with Kagome.

"Shut the **** up you old drunkard!" Koga barked

"Now now, don't get so worked up." Said the master of potions as he flung Koga into a one of his jugs "This is alcohol!"

Myoga was currently swimming in a bowl of alcohol.

"Oh come on Myoga! Not you too!" Shippo grumbled

"Look here, I'm not drunk!" Myoga slurred "I'll have you know I'm watching over Sango!"

"He's right, I can see her!" Koga slurred.

Kenshiro dove into one of the jugs "Hey, I can see her too!"

"That liquid is the master of potions' magic brew." Explained Miroku "It enables whoever drinks it to see inside the jug that Sango entered. Well Kenshiro, is Sango alright?"

Kenshiro spat out some remedy and nodded "She looks like she's having a rough time, but she's still alive, so that's good."

(Scene Change)

"It's strange." Sango noted as she looked at the demons "Their eyes are filled with such rage, and yet, it looks as though they don't intend to kill me. What's going on? What do they want?"

(Scene Change)

"Master of Potions, how much longer until Hiraikotsu dissolves completely?" Asked Miroku

The sage shrugged "Hard to say. Are you planning to jump in and help her? It's useless. I assure you, you won't be able to reach her."

He reached his arm, picked up Kenshiro (who was surprisingly STILL not drunk, considering the fact that he had swallowed probably at least a gallon of alcohol at this point), and threw him into the jug.

Kenshiro then came out another jug "What the **** was that for?!"

"You go in one and come out another." Explained the sage "Besides monk, you've got bigger fish to fry, isn't that right?" He then licked Miroku, and got a staff to the face "What are you doing?"

"I was just about to ask you that." Miroku retorted

"Your body is being consumed by poison, is it not?" The master guessed "And a vicious poison to boot."

Miroku's eyes widened.

As for the drunkards…

"Who're your two friends Kagome?" Koga slurred "Aren't you gonna introduce us? And Kenshiro, how're **YOU** not drunk?"

Kenshiro shrugged "Kamikaze men have incredibly strong immune systems."

Back with the perverts…

Miroku dragged the master of potions to another area.

"Ah, you don't want the others to hear, is that it?" The master of potions guessed

Miroku nodded "Please keep this a secret."

The M.O.P nodded "Very well then. Show me your right arm."

"Was it that obvious to you?" Asked Miroku as he pulled up his sleeve.

The M.O.P looked at the scar "That can only come from miasma."

Miroku nodded "It inches towards my heart everytime I use my Wind Tunnel. It's spread more quickly than I expected."

"I can only imagine that sucking in poison must be very painful for you now." The MOP guessed

Miroku nodded "My tolerance for poison is not what it was.

The MOP thought for a moment "I've got something that could help with that. The way I see it, even if Hiraikotsu were to be repaired, Sango wouldn't think twice about sacrificing it again if it meant saving your life, good monk."

(Scene Change)

" **Why?"** The demons hissed " **Why did you apply poison to us?!"**

Sango's eyes widened "These voices…"

(Scene Change)

"It would appear that Hiraikotsu was created from the bones of many demons." The MOP assumed

Miroku nodded "I'm amazed you could tell."

The MOP nodded "I can see many things, young man. Sango must answer to the souls of all those demons that were used to create Hiraikotsu in the first place."

"But if those demons are part of Hiraikotsu, why did you tell her to slay them?" Asked Miroku

The MOP shrugged "I suppose I meant it figuratively. But I also told her to pacify them."

"So you're saying she needs their forgiveness." Miroku realized

The MOP shrugged "Anyway, let's get back to your issue, shall we?" And he got a small bowl full from a jug, and touched it with his staff, causing it to turn black "This the medicine, but at the same time, it is also a strong poison."

(Scene Change)

Sango looked at the demons in shock "It's you… You're Hiraikotsu…"

" **We have fought by your side from the very beginning!"** They hissed " **We believed that through countless battles, a bond was forged between us, one that could not be broken! And now you have poisoned us, you have betrayed us!"**

Sango felt tears coming to her eyes "Hiraikotsu…"

(Scene Change)

"If you drink this and manage to survive it, you will be free from all pain when you suck in miasma and poison in the future." Explained the MOP.

(Scene Change)

"I wonder what those two are discussing over there?" Asked Kagome

Kenshiro shrugged and went to go take a look.

Then Koga woke up, no longer drunk, and followed him "Stay here, Kagome."

Inuyasha was still out like a light.

(Scene Change)

"Whatever happens to you will still happen." The MOP warned "You just won't feel it. But those wounds from the miasma won't heal."

"I'll drink it." Miroku said immediately "I already know what you're going to say."

Kenshiro and Koga came over, and Koga sniffed the remedy "It's poison."

The MOP nodded "It certainly is poison. One that will allow you to fight without feeling any of the pain. However, it won't stop the damage from the miasma from spreading. On the contrary. Pain or no pain, it will spread to your heart, and you will die."

Kenshiro looked at the monk "Miroku, are you sure about this?"

Miroku nodded firmly "I understand the implications. But you both have to understand, it's getting worse."

Koga snorted "I know that. You think I hadn't noticed? The scent of miasma from your body is growing stronger every day."

Miroku nodded "Exactly."

"What exactly do you think will happen to Sango if you die?" Asked Kenshiro "I mean with Kagome, if I die, she has Koga to be there for her, and vice versa."

Koga nodded "But you're the only man she's got."

(Scene Change)

Sango took another blow from one of the demons.

" **Why do you not resist us?"** The demons questioned " **Didn't the master of potions tell you to slay us?"**

"There's no way I can do that." Sango stated firmly as she dropped her sword "I refuse. Hiraikotsu, if you will accept me, I wish to fight by your side again."

" **Then swear it will not happen again!"** The demons hissed " **Swear that you will never betray us again! Swear to us that next time, you will abandoned the human man instead of sacrificing us! Only then shall we return to you as Hiraikotsu!"**

Sango shook her head "Forgive me Hiraikotsu. I cannot make that promise."

" **WHY NOT?!"**

"Because I won't be able to live if he dies." Explained Sango

" **If you're willing to sacrifice your life for this human man, then we shall take it now!"**

(Scene Change)

"Don't you get it?" Koga barked "If you drink this medicine, you won't hesitate to use the Wind Tunnel. In other words, you'll just end up killing yourself sooner."

"Are you two telling me not to fight? That I should allow myself to be protected instead?" Miroku questioned angrily "If I can't use the Wind Tunnel, then Sango will only push herself harder to compensate for me! I won't allow Sango to risk her life to protect me."

Koga scoffed "You're stupid pride is gonna kill you."

Kenshiro snorted "Look who's talking."

"Hey! If anybody's that bad, it's the mutt!"

"Shut up!" Miroku snapped "You both seemed convinced that I'm rushing to my death, but my decision has nothing to do with that. Drinking this medicine will determine how I live. I want to fight so I can survive. So I can protect her."

Kenshiro sighed "Well Miroku, when you put it that way, I really can't argue. I'll let you pull your incredibly stupid stunt, and I won't tell Sango or Kagome, on one condition. Promise me you won't use your Wind Tunnel unless it's a matter of life or death. Sango might forgive you for killing yourself, but I won't."

Koga nodded "The same with me."

Miroku smiled "We have a deal. Thank you, my friends." And he began drinking the poison.

(Scene Change)

The demons had Sango in their clutches " **Sango this is your last chance. Swear that you will never betray us again!"**

"I can't do that."

" **Even though we will tear you apart?!"**

"Hiraikotsu, I refuse to make a promise that I cannot keep." Sango stated firmly

" **You're willing to sacrifice yourself. Does this monk really mean that much to you?"**

Sango nodded "He does."

(Scene Change)

Miroku felt the burning sensation from the poison, and collapsed.

Kagome noticed this and started walking towards them "Hey, is everything ok?"

"This is bad!" The MOP whispered "We're nowhere near finished! Oh, I Know!" Using his extending arm, he flipped up Kagome skirt, before she quickly pushed it back down.

WHAM!

BANG!

CRACK!

SLAM!

The MOP was covered in bruises, courtesy of Kenshiro and Koga "It was the only way to keep that girl away, I swear!"

Kenshiro punched him once more for emphasis and threw him into the waterfall "Koga, look after Miroku. I'll go stall Kagome."

Koga nodded "Do what you gotta do. But don't tell her about the poison."

Kenshiro nodded and made his way over to Kagome.

"Kenshiro, is Miroku okay?" Asked Kagome

"Turns out Miroku's a lightweight." Kenshiro lied

Miroku, meanwhile, continued enduring the pain ' _I just have to continue enduring this a little while longer! Then no more pain!'_

(Scene Change)

" **Sango even now, the monk is being consumed by miasma! He is nothing more than a burden upon you!"**

"Yes, I know that. But the monk has risked his life many times to save me."

" **And for that, you are willing to throw away your own life to save a dying man?"**

"I have no intention of throwing my life away."

" **What?!"**

"I plan to survive and share my life with the monk! Knowing that he is alive is what gives me the courage to live on! Hiraikotsu, I beg of you! Please, lend both of us your strength!"

(Scene Change)

Miroku continued enduring the poison, the woman he loved being his strength ' _Sango…'_

(Scene Change)

The liquid was surrounded in a bright light.

The demons turned into skeletons " **We are demons, Sango. We cannot understand your human affection and empathy! However, we have just felt the monk's resolve, and THAT, we do understand. We have decided. We shall support you once more."**

The skeletons disappeared, reforming into Hiraikotsu " **We shall fight by your side again!"**

(Scene Change)

"What you probably didn't realize is that all my herbs and poisons are interconnected." MOP explained "You see, the poison which entered the body has changed the poison in the jug into a remedy. Now then, how do you feel?"

"Much better." Miroku replied "It's unbelievable."

Koga smirked "It looks like Sango turned out okay, too."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and Koga watched Miroku worriedly.

"Just so we're clear, the monk's body hasn't recovered." The MOP warned "He merely can't feel the pain from his wounds anymore. The damage from the miasma remains."

Kenshiro nodded "I know. And I'm grateful for even that much."

"Master of Potions!" Sango cried as she happily ran over to him "You've helped restore Hiraikotsu to the way it was! I can't thank you enough!"

The MOP raised an eyebrow "The way it was? You forget that your Hiraikotsu has been swimming around in my herbs and poisons. It will never be the way it was, as you say. However, it won't be evident to you until you fight again. When you do, don't be surprised by how it may have changed."

(Scene Change)

Kazuma wasn't having fun at the moment.

Sesshomaru's Meido Zangetsuha expanded considerably after the incident in the Underworld, but since then, he hadn't had any luck in figuring out how to mature the Meido into a complete circle, causing him to be impatient and bad tempered.

Soon enough, an apparently eyeless girl approached them "Lord Sesshomaru. Did you wish to know the secret behind your sword? Do you wish to know what Tenseiga is lacking?"

"You're going to tell me what Tenseiga is lacking?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The eyeless girl nodded "I'm sure it must trouble you greatly. The fact that Tenseiga's Meido has yet to achieve a complete circle."

Jaken was about to start squawking, but Kazuma put a hand over his mouth.

The eyeless girl turned to walk away "If you wish to know more, then I suggest you follow me, lord Sesshomaru."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others were chasing through a ravine.

"This way!" Said Kagome "I sense a Shikon jewel shard! It's Kohaku!"

Inuyasha nodded "I can smell Sesshomaru and Kazuma too. I guess the three of them must be working together."

Kenshiro nodded "Smart move. Kohaku knew that with both Sesshomaru and Kazuma, it would be nearly twice as difficult to reach him."

Sango, on the other hand, was still worried about Kohaku.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and Kazuma's group continued following the eyeless girl through a mountain valley.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you acquainted with this odd child we're following?" Asked Jaken

"No." He stated bluntly

"Well then, might this not be a trap of some kind?" Asked Jaken

"You mean like promising to reveal something Tenseiga lacks, then leading lord Sesshomaru to his death?" Asked Kazuma

Jaken nodded "Exactly!"

"In that case, I'll have to kill her." Sesshomaru stated flatly

Then they stopped when they noticed that the eyeless child had disappeared.

Immediately after, Sesshomaru and the others dodge an attack aimed at them.

Finding his opponent, Sesshomaru aimed his Meido Zangetsuha at the mountainside, taking a large chunk of it.

"I see you deliberately aimed at my footing." Said a voice, as Sesshomaru saw a demon wielding a strange and powerful staff on top of the mountain "Are you so desperate to learn the secret behind Tenseiga that you would knowingly walk into a trap, Sesshomaru?"

"I do not know who you are, nor do I care. Now tell me, why do you know about Tenseiga?" He snarled

"Because once, long ago, I face it in battle, along with one other sword." Explained the demon, Shishinki "Although it looked nothing like it does now. When I fought against your father and his brother, the sword was in a different form."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed ' _A different form?'_ He charged at Shishinki, who avoided Sesshomaru's poison claw "Your tactics amuse me. You fight without your sword in order to learn its secret. You underestimate me. A deadly mistake!" And he launched an attack from his staff, which slammed into the side of one of the mountains.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he got a good look at the attack ' _A Meido!'_

Kazuma and Kohaku took a close look, and noticed that while it wasn't as big as Sesshomaru's, the Meido Zangetsuha launched by Shishinki was a complete circle.

"I'll have you know that Meido Zangetsuha was originally MY technique." Explained Shishinki "That's right, it was mine! Until your father and uncle stole it from me! They took it, along with my face." He revealed that part of his face had been cut off.

Sesshomaru scoffed "From what I've heard thus far, you summoned me here not to reveal a secret, but to whine about your technique being stolen, and your face being destroyed. Frankly, I think it's an improvement."

Shishinki ignored the last comment "Only one practitioner is needed for each technique. Especially considering Tenseiga is an incomplete blade!" And he launched another Meido

' _Incomplete?!'_ Sesshomaru's mind screamed as he dodged the Meido "Well? What is this secret?"

Shishinki smirked "Still curious? Even as you approach your death?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Very well. It appeared you have no intention of answering me. In which case, you are no longer needed!" And he launched his Meido from Tenseiga.

Shishinki scoffed "Sesshomaru, your Meido is needlessly large and malformed. You will never be able to create a complete Meido like I can!" And he launched another Meido from his staff, easily swallowing Sesshomaru's larger Meido.

At that point, Kenshiro's group arrived, and he and Inuyasha drew the Ryuuga and Tessaiga, with the Ryuuga taking on its tiger claws form.

Shishinki looked on in wonder as his eyes landed on Tessaiga "Could it be…?"

"Shishinki!" Myoga screamed from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga, you know this clown?" Asked Kenshiro

Myoga nodded "I do! He's known as Shishinki, the ogre of death! He's a demon who was defeated by master Inuyasha and lord Sesshomaru's father many many years ago! He was a fierce opponent as I recall! _It's impossible! How is he still alive? This isn't good! If lord Sesshomaru learns the secret behind Tenseiga, there's no telling what he'll do!'_

"Is that the old flea Myoga?" Asked Shishinki "I wasn't sure until now, but if you're here too, there can be no mistake!" And he launched a Meido at them, which they dodged, Kenshiro saving Kagome at the last second.

"You're gonna regret doing that, you clown!" Kenshiro snarled " **Dragon Cyclone!"** And he launched the demonic wind dragon, which was swallowed up by a second Meido fired by Shishinki, along with Inuyasha's Wind Scar "So it is those two. I heard he had two sons, and now here you are. The old man gave Tessaiga to his youngest did he? I can understand Inuboshi leaving the Ryuuga to someone of Kamikaze blood, but Tessaiga to his youngest? Sesshomaru, do you not find it strange? Shouldn't the elder brother have received Tessaiga? Now why do you suppose your father left it to him instead?"

Sesshomaru's glare hardened "Shishinki, you summoned me here to fight, did you not? Then what are you waiting for? There is no need for this much idle chatter!" And he launched another Meido, which Shishinki's Meido swallowed easily.

(Scene Change)

"Looks like Sesshomaru is using it too." Koga noted "And his is way bigger."

"Bigger, yes, but his technique is incomplete!" Myoga cried

"Myoga, weren't you just with Inuyasha a minute ago?" Asked Miroku

(Scene Change)

"Sesshomaru, what do you know of your sword?" Asked Shishinki "Do you have any idea how Tenseiga was born?"

Kenshiro nodded "It was made from one of his father's fangs, like Tessaiga."

Shishinki nodded "But that's not the full story. As I said, Tenseiga was nothing like it is now. It was in a different form back when I fought your father. The truth is, Tenseiga didn't actually exist at the time. The two swords I fought against were none other than Ryuuga and Tessaiga!"

' _Is he saying that Tessaiga is the one that stole Meido Zangetsuha?'_ Kenshiro mused

Shishinki smirked "So you didn't know, Sesshomaru? Well let's see, how should I say this? Tenseiga was originally Tessaiga-"

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared furiously as he launched another Meido, but Shishinki's Meido easily cancelled it out before launching another, which was dodged "Now then, I presume those two were unable to steal Meido Zangetsuha after stealing it from me, it rightful owner."

(Scene Change)

"Wow. Is all that true, Myoga?" Asked Kagome

Myoga nodded "It's true that my lord had been pondering how to use this technique once he'd acquire it."

(Scene Change)

"That is why they split the power of the technique between the two blades, and the half that remained, he cast away from Tessaiga." Explained Shishinki "And so, that unwanted technique, the one Tessaiga had no use for, was given to Tenseiga instead."

Sesshomaru's mind was racing ' _Why? Why did father do this?'_

"And on top of that, if I'm not mistaken, the younger brother smells part human. It seems unthinkable." Shishinki spat, adding insult to injury "Why would the old man bequeath Tessaiga, his original sword, to a mere half demon? Poor Sesshomaru. It looks like your father passed you by in favor of your younger brother."

' _Why? Tessaiga's barrier rejects me from even touching it!'_ Sesshomaru mentally raged ' _First, I was given Tenseiga, a sword meant for healing instead of fighting. Now I find out the technique I finally learned, Meido Zangetsuha, was the one Tessaiga no longer needed! Why father? Why would you treat me this way?'_

"Do you understand now?" Shishinki taunted, snapping Sesshomaru from his thoughts "Tenseiga is an incomplete sword. It cannot perform my technique. What you wield is just a part of Tessaiga as such, it will never be able to perform a complete Meido. No amount of training will change that!" And he launched another Meido from his staff, which Inuyasha subdued with a Wind Scar, as Shishinki avoided the remainder of the attack "So half demon, trying to help you older brother are you? Well there's no need to rush into battle. I shall deal with you and the Kamikaze once I've buried Sesshomaru."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked, before Kenshiro subdued him "Sit."

WHAM!

"What the *** was that for?!" He barked, but it was muffled since he was eating dirt.

"This is Sesshomaru's fight. It's not our place to get involved." Kenshiro stated flatly, earning him a grateful nod from Sesshomaru before he furiously charged at Shishinki.

(Scene Change)

"You can't blame Sesshomaru for being angry. Still, if the technique was unwanted like this guy said it was, then why not just get rid of it for good?" Asked Kagome "Instead, their father and uncle chose to leave it in Tenseiga, and trust Sesshomaru with it."

' _That he did Kagome.'_ Myoga ranted in his mind _But if Sesshomaru were to ever learn the reason why my lord left him with Tenseiga, I fear he would not be able to accept it, especially not in his current state of mind.'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru charged at Shishinki, outstretching his poison claws, dodging the Meidos sent out by Shishinki.

That is, until Shishinki started launching multiple Meidos at once.

"It would appear that despair has clouded your judgement, Sesshomaru." Shishinki taunted "But that works for me!" And he launched more Meidos, but Sesshomaru continued dodging them.

(Scene Change)

"Looks like he's doing okay dodging them." Said Koga "But his movements are becoming predictable. It's only a matter of time before one of those Meidos hits him."

Kagome nodded "Plus, it looks like all that stuff Shishinki said about his father is getting to him. He's not thinking clearly right now."

"I must tell him what my lord had in mind!" Myoga wailed "It's only right that he know! But sadly, I lack the means to approach. Could it be the end for him?"

Koga smirked and grabbed him "I can help with that." And he launched him on one of the shards from his steel hurricane, which cancelled out several of the Meidos, while ignoring Myoga's cry of "I don't wanna!"

(Scene Change)

Shishinki scoffed "At least you're good at running away."

"You are wrong. I have no intention of running away from scum like you." Sesshomaru growled

"Lord Sesshomaru, please!" Myoga pleaded as he jumped from the steel shard "You must listen to what I have to say! I came over because I couldn't stay silent any longer!"

"Don't listen to his excuses! I had to throw him to get him over there!" Koga called out

Myoga ignored him "Lord Sesshomaru, you were not sided! On the contrary! Your father bequeathed Tenseiga to you because of who you are! Meido Zangetsuha is a fearsome attack which sends one's foes directly to the Underworld! It is not a technique that just anyone can use!"

Shishinki nodded "That is quite true. Your half demon brother wouldn't be able to endure the demonic energy from the Underworld."

"Knowing you were a true demon, your father was betting on your strength, lord Sesshomaru! You see, he believed you would eventually master Meido Zangetsuha and use Tenseiga as it was intended to be used!"

"And you would have me believe that was his reason for casting Tenseiga off of Tessaiga, would you?" He growled

Shishinki smirked "That is a good question. If his faith in Sesshomaru was so great, could he not have bequeathed Tessaiga to him along with Meido Zangetsuha? He certainly could have, if he thought that you were promising enough."

"Well… You do have a point there…" Myoga stammered

Annoyed, Inuyasha tried to squish him between his fingers "You can't let him win the argument."

"Silence Myoga." Sesshomaru growled as he charged ' _There is no longer anything to discuss.'_

He continued dodging the Meidos and charged at Shishinki ' _I already lost my left arm to Tessaiga, the sword that my father left to Inuyasha. However…'_ he stuck his claw in Shishinki's face, destroying the headwear that covered the missing part of his face ' _I am not one to hold a grudge. After all, it happened in the heat of battle.'_

"How dare you hit my face." Shishinki growled

"The secret behind Tenseiga. It is not meant to be uttered by a mouth as wretched and twisted as yours. Every word you speak brings shame to it."

"Silence you insolent brat!" Shishinki hissed "I will make you regret damaging my face, as your father did!" And he launched more Meidos, which Kenshiro countered with his Platinum Cannon.

Kenshiro, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leapt into the air, and felt their swords pulsing.

Kenshiro looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha "Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru! Draw your swords! Something might happen!"

At that moment, his claws turned pure black and started glowing with demonic energy.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga ' _Tenseiga was only cast off of Tessaiga to be rid of Meido Zangetsuha. Now, after inheriting this unwanted sword from my father, I'm supposed to use it to aid Inuyasha?!'_

"Are you ready for it! Now you and your father's swords can spend the rest of eternity in the Underworld!" Shishinki snarled as he launched several Meidos.

Sesshomaru nodded at Kenshiro ' _I still do not know what father was thinking when he gave me Tenseiga, perhaps I never will. But I no longer care about that!_ Never Shishinki! I would not allow my life to be taken by scum like you!" And he launched his Meido, which formed a complete circle.

At the same time, from Kenshiro's claws emerged a Meido the same size, also forming a complete circle.

Both Meidos combined into one larger one, engulfing the ones made by Shishinki.

Even in the face of his demise, Shishinki smirked "Now I see. I pity you, Sesshomaru! What your father did was cruel! It was cruel you hear?!" And with that, he disappeared within the Meido, which then disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

Kenshiro then gave Koga a thumbs up "You see that, Koga? That's what a complete Ryuuga looks like!"

"No." Sesshomaru stated flatly "I can sense it. You've only scratched the surface of your Meido Zangetsuha. It only awoke in reaction to mine." He then re-sheathed Tenseiga and started to walk away.

Inuyasha's voice stopped him "Wait, Sesshomaru. That thing you just did. That was a complete Meido Zangetsuha, wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and just continued walking away.

Inuyasha didn't let up "This means you've mastered Tenseiga now. I can assume that, right? Look, father died before I was old enough to remember him. I have no way of knowing what he was thinking back then. But all of those things Shishinki was saying. That Tenseiga was something Tessaiga didn't need, that it's incomplete. Those were lies, right? I mean, father left you Tenseiga because he trusted you, because you were a real demon."

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Asked Sesshomaru

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy "Why? Because Sesshomaru, I'm sick and tired of you giving me crap about this sword! Let's just agree that Tenseiga was your proper inheritance from father, and let that be the end of it. Can we agree, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scoffed "Inuyasha, are you blind? Can you not see it? _Tenseiga was able to produce a complete Meido only because Tessaiga was nearby. They responded to one another, but that will only lead to conflict._ Inuyasha, like it or not, you and I are destined to fight each other until the day we die. Do not forget that." And with that, he walked away, with Kazuma and the others following after him, leaving Sango and Kenshiro to worry about their brothers.

Myoga feared that Sesshomaru had realized his father's true intentions for entrusting him with Tenseiga.

(Scene Change)

A few days went by without incident.

Byakuya arrived at the site of the battle between Shishinki and Sesshomaru, and learned the details through something called 'rock children' that had witnessed the battle.

(Scene Change)

Jaken, Rin and Kohaku were waiting for Sesshomaru and Kazuma to return, after they had gone off on their own to get information about Tenseiga and Meido Zangetsuha, from an old friend.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and Kazuma had gone off to interrogate Totosai about Tenseiga and the Meido Zangetsuha, based on the information they'd received from Shishinki.

They found no useful information.

(Scene Change)

Feeling a bad sensation, Kohaku tried to get Jaken and Rin, but couldn't before Naraku closed in on them to take Kohaku's shard "I've never known you to be this careless, Kohaku."

"What do you want?" Kohaku growled "Have you come for my shard?"

Naraku smirked "Of course. Why else would I be here? Yours is the last one. With it, the Shikon jewel will be complete. Kikyo, who once purified and protected your shard, is no longer around to help you. And even if she was, she's lost her spiritual powers. I'm afraid there's nowhere for you to run now."

He reached for Kohaku's shard, but Kohaku used his chain-sickle to cut off Naraku's hand, before it regenerated.

But as soon as Naraku's tentacles touched Kohaku's shard, a pure light emitted from it, engulfing Naraku in pure blue flames.

Kohaku and the others took the opportunity to flee on A-Un, Sesshomaru's pet dragon.

Naraku wasted no time chasing after them once he'd extinguished the flames "Didn't I tell you there was nowhere for you to run? Kohaku, do you have any idea what Kikyo was planning? Shall I tell you? It's true that she purified your Shikon jewel shard, but she didn't do it to save your life. She did it because she wanted to plunge the one remaining pure shard into my Shikon jewel, and purify me along with it. Yes, even without any of her powers, that Kikyo is still a threat to my existence."

' _In other words, my shard can still be used as a weapon to defeat Naraku!'_ Kohaku realized

"Now now Kohaku, don't get your hopes up. I have ways of retrieving the Shikon jewel shard without even touching it." Naraku hissed from inside his tornado as his tentacles launched towards them.

"What does Naraku intend to do?" Asked Jaken

"He's gonna try and cut off my head and take it with him." explained Kohaku

"Exactly." Naraku spat "I will take your head with the shard still in your neck, allowing me to slowly defile it!"

(Scene Change)

"That's Naraku's miasma." Miroku examined

Kagome nodded "I think Kohaku's there too. I sense a Shikon jewel shard.

"Sango, let's go." Said Kenshiro as he carefully slid Kagome off his back "Koga, take care of Kagome."

Koga nodded "You can count on me."

Kenshiro nodded as he, Sango and Kilala took off.

Koga and the others followed, but were stalled by Byakuya and a cloud of miasma, before Miroku sucked up the poison with his Wind Tunnel.

Koga looked at Miroku intently, remembering the warning from the Master of Potions.

(Scene Change)

Thanks to Naraku defiling his shard, it allowed him to control Kohaku, nearly making him cut off his own head, before Kenshiro and Sango intervened "Naraku!"

Naraku smirked "Kenshiro, Sango. If you truly care for Kohaku, end his life so that he may finally rest in peace."

"Don't **** with us." Kenshiro snarled

"Do you not understand?" Naraku spat "Death is the only way to save Kohaku's soul from its torment. Think about it. Your brother managed to escape my control and come to his senses. Yet you siblings still can't be together. Why is that? It's because Kohaku is avoiding you. You, his loving and devoted sister. But who can blame him? After all, Sango, you saw everything. Every shameful act he committed. Like it or not, your very presence reminds Kohaku of his hateful past."

"Is that all you have to say?" Sango growled "That Kohaku is avoiding me? What's your point? I knew that already. Naraku, Kohaku may have been under your control, but that doesn't change the fact that he killed our father in cold blood. I too relive that day over and over again just as Kohaku must. I know he feels anguish and shame for what he did. And that is exactly why I will not let him die. Until Kohaku can overcome that pain, until he is free, I will continue to fight you Naraku!"

Naraku chuckled "Your resolve is admirable. Though sadly, it won't be of much use to you."

Kohaku felt his shard being defiled again "Sister… Kenshiro… Please, get out of here."

But he couldn't stop himself from attacking, which Kenshiro blocked with the staff form of the Ryuuga, before "Sango, kick his ass. Jaken, get Rin out of here. Use the power of the Ryu scale."

Jaken nodded and held up the staff of two heads.

One head released fire, and the other head released wind, increasing the power of the fire, burning a path through the miasma, allowing them to get to safety.

Sango wasted no time in throwing Hiraikotsu at Naraku, surprising ripping his body in half, much to his clear shock ' _Impossible! I am a mass of demonic energy! I cannot be shattered by the same energy! No, there's more than just my demonic energy. Something new. An entirely different poison.'_ He then felt his body being ripped in half, not to mention his face ' _My body isn't recovering!'_

Kenshiro then used the opportunity to attack " **Platinum Cannon!"** And the platinum spears shredded Naraku's body even further.

Naraku's remains then attempted to escape in a tornado of miasma, but Koga and the others arrived, and Kagome shot a sacred arrow, combined with Kenshiro's Dragon Flash, but he escaped.

"Damnit!" Koga growled "He got away!"

Kenshiro shrugged "We'll get him. Still though, Sango, that was incredible!"

Sango nodded "I sure didn't expect it. _Hiraikotsu can now draw in demonic energy and shatter it! Thanks to you, I actually stand a chance against Naraku.'_

(Scene Change)

Naturally, the group had to stay with Kohaku and the others.

Based on what Kohaku told her, Kagome realized the reason behind Kohaku's shard being purified when Naraku touched it.

She realized the meaning of the image Kanna showed her before she died.

There was one speck of pure light within the Shikon jewel.

Feeling that he could be trusted, Kenshiro and Koga told Inuyasha about Miroku taking the potion that prevented him from feeling any pain, but the damage would still spread.

Miroku examined his arm, realizing that the miasma had spread.

He prayed that his body would hold out until Naraku was destroyed.

(Scene Change)

Naraku was recovering inside his barrier.

Byakuya commented on how the plan didn't go well, and was met with Naraku telling him to shut up.

A glass shard then fell out of the barrier: a fragment of the mirror demon, a memento of Kanna.

This confused Byakuya, who Naraku instructed to go and give the fragment to Sesshomaru, who was unknowingly Naraku's pawn.

(Scene Change)

"Don't you have someplace else to go? Scram! Be on your way!" Jaken squawked

"Watch it Jaken!" Inuyasha barked "Remember, we're only here because you squirts couldn't fend for yourselves."

"Who're you calling a squirt!" Jaken squawked

Inuyasha then picked him up by the waist and started stretching him. "Here. I'll make you taller."

"Stop this at once, you animal!" Jaken squawked

Inuyasha grinned "Hey, you're getting pretty stretchy there Jaken."

That was when Kagome had it "Cut it out Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

WHAM!

Inuyasha lay unconscious in a crater… With Jaken lying underneath him "I can't feel my legs!"

Rin stood up and smiled "Lord Sesshomaru! Kazuma!"

Sesshomaru and Kazuma emerged from the forest, and nodded to each other, understanding Sesshomaru's intentions after receiving the fragment of the mirror demon from Byakuya.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga "Draw, Inuyasha. _This must be Naraku's idea. He wishes to pit me against Inuyasha, in hope we will eliminate each other, knowing that I wouldn't challenge Kenshiro, since the Ryuuga's properties of demonic and spiritual energy would overload Tenseiga. There's no other reason for him to help me. An obvious trap. However, it is a trap worth springing.'_

Inuyasha looked at his brother like he was crazy "Hey Sesshomaru, what's going on? Have you lost your mind."

"Silence. I said draw." Sesshomaru repeated coldly

Inuyasha scoffed "Idiot. You're still hung up about Tessaiga, aren't you?"

Without a word, Sesshomaru launched a Meido at Inuyasha, who leapt out of the way, taking Jaken with him.

"Alright. If that's how it's gonna be, then I won't hold back either, bastard." Inuyasha growled as he threw Jaken away and drew Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru then shattered the fragment of the mirror demon over Tenseiga's blade, causing it to gain the same appearance as Tessaiga.

Inuyasha charged "Take this! **Wind Scar!"**

But nothing happened.

Inuyasha's eyes widened ' _The scent from Tenseiga's blade… It couldn't be…'_

Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga at Inuyasha " **Wind Scar!"**

Inuyasha barely leapt out of the way "What's going on Sesshomaru? Why can I smell Naraku's scent on your sword?"

"Actually, that would be my scent." Byakuya corrected from above. "I've passed a fragment of Kanna's mirror demon onto lord Sesshomaru. I hope you don't mind."

"But lord Sesshomaru! Why?" Rin pleaded "While you were gone, Naraku tried to kill Kohaku! He's evil! You can't trust him! Don't listen to what he says!"

Kenshiro put a hand on her shoulder "Rin, lord Sesshomaru isn't so stupid as to fall for an obvious trap like that. If he sprung it, he knows what he's doing."

Byakuya sighed "Everyone's got an opinion. Let's go to a place where you can fight without interruption."

And he splashed water from his gourd on the ground around them, creating a miniature moon, which floated up into the sky before disappearing.

Byakuya then disappeared before Sango could unleash Hiraikotsu on him.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves in a void, surrounded by small islands, miasma, and demons. Lots of demons.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk "This is good. There's no one around to interrupt our battle."

"You disappoint me, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha barked "I never imagined you'd sink this low."

Sesshomaru then mutely fired an Adamant Barrage at Inuyasha "You disappoint me too, Inuyasha. Is this really the extent of your abilities. If so, it only proves that you never deserved to wield Tessaiga in the first place." Then his eyes narrowed as the dust settled "It would seem the scabbard's barrier protected you."

"Sesshomaru! You were actually trying to kill me!" Inuyasha growled

Without a word, Sesshomaru then activated the red Tessaiga and shattered the barrier.

Inuyasha rebounded off of one of the islands, and the two clashed their blades.

"If you prove yourself weak, I'll kill you. Then I'll get rid of Tessaiga and Tenseiga for good!" Sesshomaru warned as they broke off their clash, before he regained his demeanor "Prove it, Inuyasha. Prove that it is you that is the rightful heir to Tessaiga. That is all I ask."

Inuyasha smirked as he stood "So you're telling me that if I win, you'll let this go?"

"Something like that." Sesshomaru replied vaguely as he launched another Wind Scar, which Inuyasha couldn't block, and was sent plummeting into the miasma below.

(Scene Change)

Byakuya watched from Naraku's hideout, using the ability to deattatch his eye, and reported that Sesshomaru had just sent Inuyasha flying.

(Scene Change)

As Kenshiro and the others were waiting and worrying about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Totosai arrived, and used his demon bull Momo to show them the fight.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru stood over the edge of one of the islands, and. quickly retreated once Inuyasha emerged.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he saw Inuyasha's change in appearance "You've turned into a demon out of desperation?"

Inuyasha just growled as he felt the demonic energy Tessaiga should've lost flowing into him "Sesshomaru!" And they clashed their swords ' _The energy he stole is flowing into me!'_

The two broke off their clash, Inuyasha landing just above the river of miasma "I can do this!"

"Just crossing blades with him caused all of the demonic energy to escape." Sesshomaru mused as he retreated, feeling the Tenseiga pulsing ' _You really want to return to Inuyasha, don't you?'_

Inuyasha then launched a Wind Scar, which Sesshomaru countered with a Backlash Wave, which was matched by Inuyasha's own Backlash Wave.

The resulting clash sent several of the surrounding demons flying, whirlpools of miasma being released from the corpses.

"This time I'm gonna take back Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha growled as he charged, but Sesshomaru was ready for him " **Meido Zangetsuha!"** And Inuyasha was swallowed by the technique.

Sesshomaru looked at the path ' _Meido Zangetsuha is a technique I developed and trained for. If you are truly fated to inherit it, show me then, and take it from me. Right here, right now.'_

(Scene Change)

' _Dammit!'_ Inuyasha growled ' _I can't do a thing! Isn't there anything? There must be! What should I do now, Tessaiga?'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru stared at the portal ' _Is that all it took, Inuyasha? And to think you were supposed to be the true heir to Tessaiga. Father, this is the end. Farewell. Be gone to the netherworld, along with Inuyasha.'_ And he threw Tenseiga into the Meido Zangetsuha, but Sesshomaru noticed it pulsing.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha felt Tessaiga pulsing, and looked to see that Tessaiga had taken on its Dragon Scaled form, along with his own demon vortex ' _What am I supposed to cut with this Dragon Scaled Tessaiga?'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru watched this from the outside ' _That's Inuyasha's demonic energy. But will he be able to understand Tessaiga's desire. But even if he does figure it out, will he be able to execute it? I'm sure you realize that to cut through your demon vortex will mean taking your own life. So, Inuyasha, are you capable of doing that?'_

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha noticed his demon vortex behind him ' _My demon vortex. Am I supposed to cut through it? Come on Tessaiga! I believe in you! I'll do this!'_ And he brought the blade down on his demon vortex "I can feel it! The demonic energy is flowing through me and Tessaiga!"

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru watched this, and finally had the answer he needed ' _This is it. This is proof that Inuyasha is the rightful heir to the sword.'_

(Scene Change)

Unknown to anyone, Naraku and Byakuya were still watching, and Naraku decided to act himself, using the Tenseiga Sesshomaru abandoned.

(Scene Change)

Inuyasha continued cutting through his demon vortex "Okay! Good, Tessaiga! Keep this up, and soon we'll be rid of the path to the Underworld!"

Suddenly, he found himself being attacked by spears of adamant from behind.

Inuyasha looked and saw Tenseiga ' _That's Sesshomaru's sword.'_ Then he heard evil laughter coming from it " _The fragment of Kanna's mirror demon that I gave to Sesshomaru is still on this sword!"_

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled

" _That's right."_ Naraku's voice hissed " _This sword is a part of me, just as Kanna's mirror demon was. I can control it effortlessly!"_ And he fired more spears of adamant, realizing miasma from the ones that had impaled Inuyasha before.

(Scene Change)

Seeing this, Sesshomaru decided to act ' _Naraku.'_ And he jumped into the Meido.

(Scene Change)

Naraku continued firing spears of adamant at Inuyasha, before Sesshomaru appeared and grabbed the Tenseiga, returning it to it's original form ' _Naraku, I already know what must be done._ Raise your sword, Inuyasha."

"As if you had to ask!" Inuyasha growled

The two clashed their blades once more ' _This fight is between myself and Inuyasha. Naraku, you no longer have a part to play in this!'_

They clashed their blades once more, before the fragments came off of Tenseiga's blade.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru brought Tenseiga down on Tessaiga, and the Tenseiga's blade snapped clean in two.

The minute this happened, Inuyasha returned to his normal form, and the Tessaiga's blade turned black, just as Sesshomaru intended.

Inuyasha had gained the Meido Zangetsuha.

Shortly after, Inuyasha passed out from Naraku's miasma being emitted by the adamant spears in his back.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha's unconscious form "Succumbing to Naraku's poison. Your nature is weak, half-demon."

He then removed the adamant spears from Inuyasha's back, causing him to regain consciousness, after a fist to the face "Sesshomaru. What, you still want to fight?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "Later. The path has been closed. Will we stay here on the path to the Underworld, or will we find some way to return to the world of the living? Inuyasha, it all depends on you. We don't have any time to waist. You have to act fast."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, as he saw a light, and cut through it with the Meido Zangetsuha, allowing them to return to the world of the living.

(Scene Change)

The Meido spat out Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not far from where Kenshiro, Kagome and the others were watching the fight.

"Sesshomaru, are you able to accept what has happened?" asked Totosai

Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he ignored Jaken's crying "What had to happen happened."

Totosai nodded and held up Tenseiga, which had fallen out of the path to the Underworld along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "Although you may find little consolation in it now, I suggest you take it. It fell from the path to the Underworld."

Inuyasha's eyes widened "I see. That light I was following must've come from Tenseiga."

Totosai held Tenseiga out to Sesshomaru "You may not be satisfied with this sword that cannot cut, but Tenseiga is powerful, for it heals."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, took the sword and slowly walked away, with Kohaku, Kazuma, Jaken and Rin following.

(Scene Change)

"Hey Totosai, what's gonna happen to Sesshomaru?" Asked Inuyasha "Everything our father gave us is now mine. There's nothing left."

Totosai looked at him "If I were you, I'd be worrying less about my brother and more about mastering a new Tessaiga. You do realize you had help, right? You didn't escape from the path to the Underworld on your own."

Inuyasha nodded "If I hadn't been guided by Tenseiga's light, I never would've made it back."

Totosai nodded "Precisely. Besides, Sesshomaru hasn't realized this yet, but he's one step away from obtaining a weapon of his own. And he'll be pleased to learn that this one is _not_ an heirloom from his father."


	20. Chapter 19

**(The Final Act: Part IV)**

Now that Kikyo was powerless, Naraku decided to turn his attention towards Kagome, since she was the only one left who could purify the Shikon jewel, and potentially obliterate his soul with it, once it was complete.

But first, there was one other target to be dealt with: a priestess by the name of Hitomiko, who he encountered before.

Hitomiko's spiritual powers were rumored to rival even that of Kikyo, even as a child.

Naraku, not wanting to have problems with her in the future, targeted her 15 years ago, which led to Hitomiko's master being killed, and Hitomiko driving Naraku back with her spiritual powers, forcing him to retreat.

(Scene Change)

Hitomiko lamented on her encounter with Naraku, recalling that her master's last words were true. She'd spent her entire life fighting demons.

She did not choose this fight, but such was her fate as a priestess.

A villager approached her, telling her that a traveler had collapsed outside the village.

The moment she tried to help him, spider webs escaped from his mouth.

However, Hitomiko sent them back at him, wrapping him in his own threads.

She then heard Naraku's evil laughter before collapsing.

(Scene Change)

"Are you sure Kagome?" Asked Kenshiro

Kagome nodded "I'm positive. Those are Naraku's spider webs."

' _Damn you Naraku!'_ Inuyasha mentally growled ' _Those webs are what he used to defile and nearly kill Kikyo. What's he plotting this time?'_

(Scene Change)

"That's where they originated from?" Asked Koga

Kagome nodded "Up there by the shrine."

Then some villagers approached them "Um… Who are you people?"

"Are you from the village?" Asked Miroku "I don't mean to pry, but I feel I must ask you. Has anything unusual here happened in the past few days. Something happened here, didn't it?"

The villagers shared a few glances, and one nodded "Actually, something did happen to lady Hitomiko, the priestess who used to protect our village."

He then went into detail about how she died after helping a sick traveler, and requested that they sever her head and bury it separate from her body.

However, none of them could bring themselves to do what she'd asked, and they buried her whole.

"And then, something happened." The villager added ominously.

He was cut off by the ringing of bells, as Hitomiko emerged from the shrine "What is this? Do we have visitors?"

Kenshiro turned to Inuyasha and Koga "Well?"

Koga nodded "She's dead, no doubt about it. I smell a corpse."

Then spiderwebs appeared attached to Hitomiko "So, I gather you must be Kagome?"

"How do you know my name?" Asked a shocked Kagome

"Listen Kagome, you must leave this place immediately. Turn away and never look back. Otherwise, I'll be forced to kill you." Hitomiko warned as her eyes turned dark.

Koga immediately charged with the Raiso, but the webs pulled Hitomiko away "You are a fool! You will never destroy me by severing the spider webs!" And she disappeared.

"What just happened?" Asked a villager

"A demon named Naraku has taken control of Hitomiko's body." Explained Kagome

"Isn't there anything we can do to save her?" Asked a villager

Inuyasha sighed "At this point, all we can do is recover her remains."

"Whatever the case, we've gotta do what we can to help, especially if Naraku's involved." said Kenshiro "She wouldn't have wanted this. My guess is she made that dying wish to make sure something like this didn't happen."

By this point, the villagers were on their hands and knees begging them to allow them to honor her remains.

Kagome nodded "I understand. We'll do what we can to help you."

(Scene Change)

From the shadows, Naraku was planning to manipulate Hitomiko as a way to steal Kagome's spiritual powers and kill her.

(Scene Change)

The villagers were frightened when spider webs covered Hitomiko's shrine.

Then a massive wave of spider webs poured down the staircase to the shrine.

Inuyasha's Tessaiga didn't work, but Hiraikotsu cut through them, before it was repelled by a barrier.

From the top of the staircase, Hitomiko scoffed "Your weapons are powerless against me. A priestess's barrier can only be broken by a priestess.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw several of Hitomiko's sacred bells attached to the spider webs surrounding the shrine, realizing that they were what was holding the barrier together.

She shot one of the bells, destroying it, but the arrow was stuck in the webs.

Hitomiko smirked "We are connected."

Before anyone could react, Kagome was quickly pulled inside the barrier and vanished.

"Kagome!" Kenshiro screamed her name as he charged at the barrier with the Ryuuga, but even the duel-elemental attacks and the Dragon Flash couldn't break through it.

"Naraku, that bastard. He was after Kagome from the very beginning." Kenshiro realized

(Scene Change)

Kagome suddenly found herself in room with Hitomiko, who was attached to several of Naraku's spider webs and held up Kagome's arrow "I don't understand, what point is there in stealing your feeble power?"

And the arrow disappeared as it was incinerated by a red flame "I wonder what Naraku was hoping to accomplish."

"Lady Hitomiko, I came to this shrine because I want to save you." Explained Kagome

Hitomiko glared darkly "Oh really? You propose to save me, do you? How absurd." And she used her sacred bells to form a circle around Kagome, made of her blood "Kagome, do you think it was by chance that you were given the name Kagome? That name you bear holds a special power. A power hidden within you since the day you were born."

Kagome looked at Hitomiko fearfully ' _I don't understand. Why is she telling me this?'_

Hitomiko smirked "You are no more than a bird in a cage. You shall never leave. Never."

Kagome found that she couldn't move, and saw Naraku above them "Naraku! Stop hiding up there and show yourself! You're a coward!"

Although she could barely move, Kagome shot a sacred arrow at Naraku's head.

"Now I see." Hitomiko mused "It is not you he is after. I'm supposed to steal the power that resides within that bow."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the bow ' _The bow I received at Mount Azusa.'_

"If I'm not mistaken, that bow was originally meant to be wielded by another." Hitomiko spat "A person who would've been able to master the use of it."

Kagome's eyes widened ' _Kikyo…'_

"You merely aim and release with it." Hitomiko chided "Unable to harness its spiritual power. And yet you believe you could save me? Leave the bow here, and be on your way. Do so and your life will be spared. But take it with you, and you shall die.

Suddenly, she was being strangled by spider webs, as Naraku's voice revealed itself "You'll spare her life, will you? Then you leave me no choice."

"Show your self Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she locked and loaded another arrow.

"Do not waste your arrows." Hitomiko please weakly

"Indeed." Naraku rasped out as a spider mark appeared on Hitomiko's chest "If you must shoot, aim here. Shoot the arrow through her chest. Once you do, Hitomiko will finally die, and you will be saved."

"I won't do it!" Kagome stated firmly "I won't take orders from you Naraku!"

She didn't notice Hitomiko's eyes glaze over as the webs released her.

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you." She stated in a monotone voice as she took a drop of blood from the circle and blew on it.

The minute she did, crimson flames emerged from the blood and surrounded Kagome, who locked and loaded her arrow.

"Now then, will you shoot her to save your own life?" Naraku questioned.

Without a word, Kagome shot the arrow at Hitomiko's bells, breaking the spell.

Without wasting any time, Kagome started running, but the spider webs surrounded her.

Naraku's hideous voice laughed "You cannot escape Hitomiko's barrier! The only way to escape is to destroy Hitomiko! Will you refuse to fight and allow her to kill you, or will you shoot the spider nesting within her and win your freedom? You can only choose one. But before you do, I shall tell you this. If you destroy Hitomiko with your sacred arrow, her soul can never be saved. The priestess will die a demon, and so will her soul, which means it will be cursed to join my spider webs in the fires of hell for all eternity! You'd do well to keep that in mind. One more thing. Now that I've told you this, should you choose to shoot Hitomiko, your heart will be corrupted for all eternity as well."

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed "I've heard enough of your talk, naraku!"

"Either outcome suits me fine." He retorted nonchalantly "Either you allow Hitomiko to kill you, or you sacrifice Hitomiko to save your own life, thereby corrupting your heart. A heart so vile that it is capable of condemning Hitomiko for personal gain will surely fall victim to my spider webs. Corrupt Kagome and steal her spiritual power, Hitomiko. And you, Kagome, know that within Hitomiko's barrier, you must kill or be killed."

Blood started dripping from the webs, turning into Crimson flames when they hit the ground, cornering Kagome, preventing her from running.

"Those flames are made from your blood Kagome." Explained Hitomiko "I'm afraid they'll only intensify as you get closer."

With no other options, Kagome turned and ran, trying to figure out what to do next.

(Scene Change)

By this point, Kenshiro was just slamming shoulder-first into the barrier.

Yeah, he's reached that point of desperation, guys.

After 2 hours of using the Dragon Flash and Dragon Magma on each end of the naginata form of the Ryuuga, this is what he's decided on.

All that was on his mind was breaking the ****ing barrier, and saving the woman he loved.

Even if he looked like a total fool while doing it.

Which he did.

(Scene Change)

Kagome kept running ' _I'm sure lady Hitomiko was trying to tell me something. So if I learn how to use the bow properly, I can save lady Hitomiko? I already know that Naraku wants me to shoot her, but I would never be able to do that. Besides, even if it got me out of this situation, then what? My heart would be so corrupted, I would never be able to escape Naraku's spider webs.'_

She kept running until she fell through a hole in the floor.

(Scene Change)

She finally stopped when she fell on Naraku's spider webs.

She looked down to see the horrific landscape below her.

Corpses, blood, skeletons, crows, vultures, and anything and everything else in that category.

Kagome was horrified by this "What is this? An illusion?"

"This is no illusion." Hitomiko spat as she grabbed Kagome by the neck "You are in hell! You will answer me! Why were you given the name Kagome?! If you cannot understand that, you are to be incinerated by the fires of hell! You must remember!"

Frightened, Kagome pushed her back, but looked in surprise as he hand came off "This is the hand of a demon."

The spider re-appeared on Hitomiko's chest as webs emerged from it, surrounding Kagome with Crimson blood flames.

"Can you feel the pain?" Hitomiko questioned "Are you burning up? Though it may feel that way, this fire will never kill you. But you will suffer this pain for all eternity. Cry all you want. No one can save you now, foolish girl." She looked up, revealing a demonic appearance "You dare to talk of saving me, but you have no power to speak of. You can't even save yourself!"

By this point, Kagome was weighing her options ' _Maybe shooting that spider is my only choice. But when she was choking me just now, with this hand,I sensed a strong emotion from her. But what was it? Was it fear? No, no worse. It was a deep sorrow. I can't allow myself to leave this person here!'_

She thought about Hitomiko's question.

Why was she given the name Kagome?

Once, during her childhood, she'd asked her mother about her name, and learned that her mother saw a star-shaped light on her chest the day she was born.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization ' _The Shikon jewel had been hidden in my body from birth. When I was born, my mom must've been able to see its light. Which means my name 'Kagome' actually came from the Shikon jewel! But so what? It still doesn't mean I was born with any special powers._ I don't understand! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hitomiko smirked maniacally "In that case, down into hell you go."

As the flames wrapped around her in a violent whirlpool, Kagome remembered when the other kids would make her play 'Kagome, Kagome'. She always hated that game, because the other kids always taunted her because she had the same name.

It was actually during one of those times that she developed a small crush on Kenshiro without realizing it, after he defended her from some boys picking on her.

Then her eyes snapped open ' _Is that it? Could that be the power I was born with? Who's behind me? Naraku! I want to save lady Hitomiko. If I can somehow combine the spiritual powers of the bow with my power, I can do it!'_ Then she saw a light on the spider-mark ' _The shape of that light! I see it! This is what lady Hitomiko was trying to tell me! Please bow of Mount Azusa, I'm begging you to lend me your strength.'_

She locked and loaded an arrow ' _Pierce the light of that star and set her free!_ Take this!"

She fired the arrow, but right before it hit Hitomiko, it disappeared, and reappeared behind her, hitting Naraku in the face.

Kagome smiled "I did it! Amazing. So this is the true spiritual power of the bow."

Hitomiko opened her eyes, no longer possessed by Naraku, and was surrounded by a pure light.

(Scene Change)

The pure light from Hitomiko destroyed Naraku's spider webs, and dissolved the barrier.

Just as Kenshiro was charging head first into it for the 12th time.

He finally got through, and ran straight inside.

Mainly because he couldn't stop.

Koga and the others ran after him.

(Scene Change)

Kagome opened her eyes and found Hitomiko standing in front of her and smiling "It is all over. You are a true mystery. In the end, you were able to combine your own power and the spiritual power of the bow to shatter the evil presence that bound me. You save me, Kagome. That much I understand. However, it was only in the moment you released the arrow that your power became visible. Something is sealing your true power. What it is I do not know."

Suddenly, she collapsed, but Kagome caught her.

Hitomiko smiled at her "Kagome, you are such a mysterious person… The source of your power, and even your name…' And with that, her eyes closed.

Hitomiko was finally at peace.

Around that time, Kagome heard a yell, followed by a loud crashing sound.

She looked to find Kenshiro slammed head first into the main shrine.

Slowly, he removed his head "I'm okay. What about you, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

Then Koga and the others arrived.

Miroku examined Hitomiko "She had already passed on."

Sango nodded "But it seems that she's finally at peace."

Kagome said nothing.

(Scene Change)

After an hour of thank yous from the villagers, they departed, deciding to head back to Kaede's village.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Kenshiro "You haven't said a word since we left."

Kagome shook her head "It's nothing. I'm fine. _If what lady Hitomiko said was true, my power is being sealed by something. Or someone. Kikyo, maybe? Or perhaps…'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru's group was confronted by two demons who heard of him losing his sword.

Apparently this had been happening a lot since he lost the Meido Zangetsuha to Inuyasha, and Tenseiga was once again useless.

But naturally, Sesshomaru defeated them with ease.

Kazuma and Jaken understood that the _other_ reason they had come for Sesshomaru was to get Kohaku's jewel shard.

Unknown to them, Byakuya was watching from above, before departing.

(Scene Change)

After the incident with Hitomiko, Kenshiro and the others returned to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha was off spending time with Kikyo, after being apart for so long.

Apparently, despite losing her spiritual powers, Kikyo was using her knowledge of herbs and medicines to act as the village healer.

Koga was in the middle of hunting with Hakkaku and Ginta.

Miroku and the others were doing what they normally did while Kagome was drying her clothes, being given a priestess kimono by Kikyo to wear.

During this time, Kenshiro was worrying about the fact that now that Kikyo had lost her powers, Kagome would have to her role all alone.

The only problem was, she couldn't.

"Kagome's spiritual power has been sealed?" Asked Kaede

Kenshiro nodded "At least that's what lady Hitomiko told her."

"And you believe my sister is somehow responsible for this?" Asked Kaede

Kenshiro shrugged "Well, that's what Kagome believes."

"Impossible." Kikyo stated as she and Inuyasha entered the hut "I would not seal away the only thing capable of destroying Naraku."

"Then what else could it be?" Asked Kenshiro

Kaede thought for a moment "I presume the Shikon jewel feared Kagome's spiritual power and decided to take action. As you well know, the Shikon jewel contains a good spirit we call Naohi, and an evil spirit, Magatsuhi. If you are right about Kagome's innate spiritual power being sealed, there can be but one explanation."

Kikyo nodded "The evil will, Magatsuhi, sealed that power out of fear."

(Scene Change)

Byakuya returned to a small cave on his origami crane.

He saw Naraku conversing with the Shikon jewel, offering some of his flesh so it would manifest and eliminate the sacred light.

A tornado of purple energy spiraled out of the jewel and burrowed into Naraku, causing his back to explode with violent light as a figure emerged and flew off with other demon body parts attached to it.

"Naraku, was that a new incarnation or something?" Asked Byakuya as he entered the cave.

"No. Not quite. It came from inside the Shikon jewel. It is the evil will of the demons that have been sealed within it for many years." Explained Naraku as the hole in his waist regenerated.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro was in the middle of meditating when he was ripped out of his by a sinister feeling in the pit of his stomach "What was that?"

"Did you guys feel that too?" Asked Koga

Kagome nodded "I sensed something, it was pure evil."

"And headed straight for Sesshomaru!" Kenshiro shouted as he picked Kagome up on his back and sped off, with Koga, Inuyasha and the others following as fast as they could.

(Scene Change)

"Is something troubling you, lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Jaken

Sesshomaru and Kazuma looked at each other and nodded.

At that moment, a dark cloud appeared overhead, revealing the demon that took Naraku's flesh, appearing as an armored warrior.

"Another incarnation?" Sesshomaru mused

Without a word, the demon extended its claw to attack Kohaku, before Sesshomaru cut off its arm with his poison claw, giving Kohaku and the others the time to get on A-Un as he took to the air.

The demon quickly regenerated its arm and smirked at Sesshomaru "You're weak, demon."

"What did you just say?" Jaken squawked

"I'll say it one more time. You are weak." He repeated

Without a word, Sesshomaru charged, avoiding the claws, and pierced the demon's chest.

But the demon just smirked "Now then, have you realized how weak you are yet?"

Kazuma looked on worriedly ' _This isn't right. Lord Sesshomaru's arm should've pierced that thing's body. But it looks like it's being swallowed!'_

Several spider legs grew out of the demon's back and attempted to stab Sesshomaru, but he escaped, revealing that his hand had been burned by a poison far stronger than his own.

"You must escape lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken pleaded "If you were to lose your right arm, you would no longer be able to fight!"

"Rin get down!" Said Kohaku as he struck the demon in the head with his chain-sickle.

The demon didn't even flinch. Instead, he looked at Kohaku and smirked.

Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku ' _Fool!'_

Kohaku jumped down, thinking that if the demon was Naraku's incarnation, it wouldn't be able to touch him, since Kikyo purified his shard.

Without a word, the demon struck Kohaku's shard with one of his spider leg tentacles, defiling it, rendering him unconscious.

Sesshomaru tried to rescue Kohaku as he was entangled in the demon's tentacles, but his arm was stabbed through.

The demon smirked "That should stop you."

What he didn't expect was…

"BANZAIIIIIII!"

Kenshiro appeared in a burst of speed and cut off its arm, freeing Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

Then Koga and Inuyasha showed up "Well, you must be Naraku's latest."

The demon's smirk vanished "Naraku. How dare you group me with that half-demon."

Sango and the others picked up the unconscious Kohaku.

"The shard has been defiled." Explained Kagome "I'll purify it." She looked at the demon ' _Did that guy defile it? Is he just another one of Naraku's incarnations? Something feels different about him.'_

Noticing her, the demon shot a glare at Kagome, causing her eyes to go blank as she collapsed, unconscious.

"Bastard. What the **** did you do to Kagome?" Kenshiro snarled

The demon only chuckled.

"Take Kohaku and leave. He is in the way." Sesshomaru warned "You too."

Kenshiro's fury tripled "Koga, Inuyasha, take Kagome. I'm getting this bastard."

They nodded as they took Kagome onto Kilala.

Sesshomaru reappeared behind Kenshiro, who noticed his wounded arm "Back off for now, lord Sesshomaru. You're hurt. You don't stand a chance right now."

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk "You underestimate me, Kenshiro. I am more than capable of defending myself." And used his true demonic power to heal his arm.

The demon smirked "I guess you want some more." He transformed his arm into a blade and slashed it at Sesshomaru, who dodged before transforming into his true form and ripping the demon's head off.

The body fell to the ground, releasing a powerful miasma, along with several tentacles aimed at Kohaku, before Kazuma cut them off with the Sounga.

The demon chuckled from Sesshomaru's jaw "Go on. Tear me to pieces. I'm just borrowing this body."

"Who the hell are you?" Kenshiro snarled

The demon smirked as Sesshomaru was trapped by its tentacles "Since you ask, I'll tell you. My name is Magatsuhi."

Kenshiro's eyes widened "Magatsuhi? The evil will within the Shikon jewel? _I get it. This bastard must've borrowed some of Naraku's flesh, and manifested!'_

" _ **Exactly. Kenshiro, there's one power that can destroy his body, but it's not ready yet. You need to buy time."**_

" _I'm on it."_

"I don't give a **** if you are Magatsuhi. I'll still obliterate you for hurting Kagome!" Kenshiro snarled

Magatsuhi smirked "Alright, but I'll take the dog with me."

Jaken looked on in horror as Sesshomaru was strangled by Magatsuhi's tentacles ' _Lord Sesshomaru can't even break free when he's using his true power as a dog demon! Although, while he's in that form, he can only rely on brute strength. He is a dog after all, and from the look of it, not a bright one. If he undid the transformation, he'd shrink and be able to slip free. But right now, that won't occur to him.'_

Kenshiro face palmed "Sesshomaru! Undo the transformation!"

As soon as his dog form was completely engulfed in Magatsuhi's tentacles, Sesshomaru reappeared on the outside after undoing the transformation, and glared at Jaken.

Jaken flinched "No I wasn't thinking anything, I swear!"

(Scene Change)

"That means master Jaken was thinking something." Said Rin

Miroku nodded "It seems the two of them are connected somehow."

(Scene Change)

As Kenshiro prepared to use his new technique with the tiger claws form of the Ryuuga, or _Meido Claws,_ as he referred to it affectionately, Sesshomaru continued slashing through Magatsuhi's tentacles, until they blinded him, restraining his movements, before Kenshiro cut him free with a Dragon Cyclone from his claws "I know you don't want help, but I can't let you die. Now watch out. I'll use my Meido Claws."

See what I mean?

Anyway, the claws turned black, surrounded by demonic energy.

Magatsuhi smirked and his body parts scattered "By all means. Give that Meido Zangetsuha a whirl. But be careful where you aim. You could just as easily end up killing your friends."

Kenshiro turned to Sesshomaru and nodded.

Sesshomaru nodded back and turned to Koga and the others "Follow me." And he started slashing through body parts.

"What ever could he be doing?" Asked Jaken

"Isn't it obvious? He's gathering Magatsuhi's body parts in one place so I know where to aim my Meido Zangetsuha." Explained Kenshiro

Sesshomaru finished gathering Magatsuhi's body parts in mid-air "Okay. You'll have to fend for yourselves now."

Kazuma nodded in understanding.

Sesshomaru then flew towards Magatsuhi's head as he drew Tenseiga ' _Magatsuhi. He must die by my hand. My very pride is at stake.'_

(Scene Change)

From his cave him, which was still missing part of its roof after Sesshomaru and Kazuma's last visit, Totosai noticed pieces of metal vibrating "Woah. That was faster than I expected, Sesshomaru." And he quickly jumped on his demon bull Momo and flew towards the battlefield.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru flew towards Magatsuhi's head as he whipped out Tenseiga ' _I can smell it. The true form of Magatsuhi that's manipulating these other parts. The scent is slightly different from Naraku's rotten stench.'_

He slashed Tenseiga beside the Magatsuhi's head.

"Why use Tenseiga, a sword that heals?" Asked Jaken

Shippo nodded in agreement "I thought that sword couldn't cut anything."

Kenshiro smirked "Because there is one thing Tenseiga _can_ cut."

The moment Sesshomaru slashed with the Tenseiga, a massive, pale face with red eyes appeared, furiously glaring at Sesshomaru " **No! Damn you!"**

"I get it." Kazuma mused out loud "Magatsuhi was formed from the souls of demon sealed within the jewel. It looks like Tenseiga is still effective, since Magatsuhi isn't of this world."

" **You'll pay!"** Magatsuhi's true form spat as it disappeared, being protected by various body parts, which Tenseiga couldn't cut through.

Magatsuhi smirked "How pathetic. That sword may be able to cut through souls, but it will never be able to cut through Naraku's flesh!" And he then stabbed Sesshomaru through his chest using his tentacles.

"Now, I'll say it one last time. You. Are. Weak." Magatsuhi spat as Sesshomaru was engulfed in his body parts.

Kenshiro rode Kilala to the top of the compilation of body parts as he began slashing at them.

Rin started crying, but Jaken told her not to, as it would dishonor his memory. Sesshomaru fought with courage, honor, and pride, even if it cost him his life.

Kenshiro, however, wasn't willing to accept it, and continued hacking away "Sesshomaru, I don't care if you don't want my help! I won't leave you here to die!"

"Are you really so proud than accept help from one of the people who took Meido Zangetsuha from you? I know you're smarter than that, Fluffy!" Kazuma screamed

Koga and everyone else conscious blinked ' _Fluffy?'_

Just as Kenshiro was bound by Magatsuhi's tentacles, the body was ripped to shreds by a powerful green light.

When Magatsuhi's body opened, it revealed Sesshomaru, alive and well, a crackling green energy source at his left shoulder, shocking everybody.

Sesshomaru looked at the light on his arm with shock ' _This sensation…'_

At that moment, Totosai arrived on the battlefield on his flying bull.

Sesshomaru saw this ' _Totosai. In that case…'_ he saw Magatsuhi's spider legs ' _This is it!'_ He swung his left side, and a massive burst of light scattered Magatsuhi's body parts, freeing Kenshiro in the process.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground and, to the astonishment of everyone (except Totosai), including him, he was holding a new sword in his **regenerated** left arm!

"So it's finally appeared, Sesshomaru." Explained Totosai "Finally, a weapons that did not belong to your father. This is your sword, Bakusaiga."

Sesshomaru looked at his new sword in his new left arm "This is my new sword, is it? Bakusaiga?"

Magatsuhi smirked as he tried to regenerate, but got quite the surprise ' _What?! Not only can't I regenerate, but now even body parts that were unscathed are coming apart!'_

"The effect of his blade remains even now." Sango noted

Koga nodded "Not only that, but it keeps spreading."

Inuyasha nodded "If Naraku touches any demons touched by that sword, the effect would spread to him too."

Magatsuhi smirked "I'll admit, this diversion has proven to be very surprising. However, as I am only borrowing this body, you've done me no harm."

Without a word, Sesshomaru used the power of Bakusaiga " **Dragon Burst!"** And the raw power of the newly-named Dragon Burst destroyed Magatsuhi's head

"Serves you right, insolent talking head!" Jaken squawked "That's what you get for attempting to belittle lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where's Magatsuhi's true form?" Asked Inuyasha

The clouds vanished, revealing that Magatsuhi had escaped.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro watched over Kagome as she slept "How is she?"

Koga shook his head "She still hasn't woken up."

Kazuma and Sesshomaru were examining the Bakusaiga.

Kazuma whistled "Wow. And I thought Koga's Raiso was powerful. This thing might be just as strong, if not stronger."

Sesshomaru nodded "Before I forget…" Using his new left arm, he punched Kazuma in the gut "Don't EVER call me Fluffy."

Kazuma nodded "Say what you want, it gave you you the necessary rage to destroy Magatsuhi's body."

Then Totosai cut into the conversation "Please show me your Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and held up the sword.

Totosai examined the blade and smiled "This sword has always been a part of you, Sesshomaru. It was waiting for you. But before you could wield it, you needed to show you were worthy of it by standing on your own as a great demon."

"What's this? Why I'll have you know lord Sesshomaru has always stood on his own!" Jaken squawked

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru, Kazuma and Totosai said simultaneously.

' _It makes perfect sense.'_ Kenshiro realized ' _Overcoming his attachment to Tessaiga. That was the test for Sesshomaru. He had to let go of the past.'_

Now that the interruption was out of the way, Totosai continued "You once lost your left arm in an attempt to take Tessaiga. It was a most unfortunate event. But now, you have gained a new arm, along with Bakusaiga, a sword that is truly yours and yours alone, proving that you had finally surpassed your father, and that you have been released from your obsession with Tessaiga."

Kenshiro walked up and stood by him "It's up to us to stop Naraku. Me, Koga, Kagome, and you, lord Sesshomaru. We may be the few beings capable of taking him out."

Sesshomaru nodded and gave a small smile "Naraku won't live to see morning next time we see him. And please, don't call me lord. We are equals, Kenshiro."

Kenshiro shrugged "Suit yourself, Sesshomaru."

(Scene Change)

Kagome was having a nightmare.

No, not where Naraku killed Kenshiro and she was powerless to help, or anything like that.

It was the kind where Kenshiro passed his high school entrance exams, but she failed.

(Scene Change)

She woke up suddenly in Kaede's hut.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Kenshiro softly, his voice filled with concern "Are you still in pain?"

Kagome blinked "But… How'd I…?"

"You fainted after Magatsuhi glared at you." Explained Koga "Do you remember what happened?"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization ' _That's right… I remember now… I suddenly felt weak…'_

She looked and saw Sango and Rin with an unconscious Kohaku "How is he, Sango?"

Sango shook her head "He hasn't woken up since it happened."

"I'm sure it's because Magatsuhi defiled his shard." Explained Kagome as she tried to purify it, but soon stopped "It's not working. I can't purify it! I don't get it. I could do this before…"

"If you can't, what'll happen?" Asked Rin.

Kagome gasped in realization ' _Hold on a second… Did Magatsuhi do this to me?'_

Kenshiro had the same though, just much angrier ' _That mother ****er did something to Kagome's spiritual powers.'_

(Scene Change)

Jaken and Kazuma were waiting outside the hut for Totosai to finish forging a sheath for Sesshomaru's new sword.

Before long, he finished "Okay. All done. A scabbard for Bakusaiga."

Sesshomaru slowly took it, and examined it.

Satisfied, he nodded "Thank you, Totosai. You've done well." He then turned to his companions "Jaken, Kazuma, I want you two to stay here with Rin and Kohaku."

Both nodded, Jaken very reluctantly.

Then Kenshiro emerged from the hut "Are you going after Magatsuhi?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Magatsuhi is my pray now. Now that I've learned his scent, I'll hunt him down and kill him."

Kenshiro sighed "I figured it would be like this. At least take Koga with you."

Then Koga emerged from the hut "Alright, let's go slaughter us some Naraku!" And he grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm and started running.

Sesshomaru looked back, eyes screaming 'Help me' as Koga dragged him away.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" asked Kazuma "I mean, I like Koga and all, but he's been a little… weird, lately…"

Kenshiro flinched.

He had made the mistake of bringing coffee back from the present once, and now Koga was hooked on the stuff.

Anyway, Kenshiro nodded "Magatsuhi isn't of this world. Only Sesshomaru's Tenseiga can cut him down. Besides, with Koga's Raiso and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, those two have more than enough firepower to completely slaughter any traps Naraku sets. In any case, Magatsuhi is the one who sealed Kagome's power. It's the only explanation. To undo the seal, we have to destroy Magatsuhi. And I'm not to happy about leaving the job to those two alone. Especially when Koga's like that."

(Scene Change)

Kagome looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Kenshiro."

"What for?" Asked Kenshiro "You have nothing to apologize for."

Kagome sighed "I guess so. But it's just frustrating. I feel so useless."

Kenshiro shook his head "Don't worry. We'll fix this. Besides, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but this is a good sign. If Magatsuhi and Naraku went to the trouble of sealing your power, they must be pretty scared of it."

(Scene Change)

Byakuya noted that Magatsuhi wasn't coming back.

Actually, Naraku wasn't expecting him to come back.

However, Naraku had a good idea of what Magatsuhi would do next. In fact, he was looking forward to it.

(Scene Change)

The next morning, Kagome and Kenshiro were about to head back to the present to prepare for their high school entrance exams coming up in about 2 weeks.

Kazuma, however, had big plans for that night.

He stared at the sacred tree in the Higurashi shrine.

Kenshiro came up behind him "You're finally gonna do it?"

Kazuma nodded "We've been dating for 3 years. I think it's time. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Hiyori to marry me."

Kenshiro smiled and hugged him "Congratulations, bro. I imagine you're gonna be looking for a best man?"

Kazuma shook his head "I was hoping you'd fill that spot."

Kenshiro smiled "I would be honored."

(Scene Change)

Kagome was rather lonely and bored at the moment.

When she got home, she found a note left by her mother, saying that they won a trip to a hot spring.

She realized that she was so late… Until she remembered that it was Sunday.

She decided to get some sleep, but the traffic outside was WAAAAY too noisy.

So, after getting something to eat, she decided to hit the books ' _I wonder what Kenshiro is doing right now…_ Hang on! What is Kenshiro doing? Usually he comes to check up on me right after we get back! I'm lonely. And after I finally came home."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro was actually heading to check up on Kagome, since Kazuma needed alone time for his plan with Hiyori.

Along the way, he sensed something from the well, and got a surprise, in the form of a little girl who travelled with Sesshomaru "Rin? How did you get here?"

Rin smiled and held up Jaken's Staff of Two Heads "I just jumped in after master Jaken gave me this staff."

Kenshiro shrugged "So, why are you here?"

Rin blinked "Oh, right. Lady Kaede wanted miss Kagome to have this." And she handed Kenshiro Kagome's bow from Mount Azusa "Well, bye!" And she jumped back into the well and disappeared.

Kenshiro blinked "Okay…"

(Scene Change)

Kagome was asleep at her desk, when she woke up and found a blanket covering her "A blanket?"

She looked and saw Kenshiro sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Kenshiro looked up and smiled at her "So, you sleep well?"

Kagome felt tears swelling up in her eyes "Kenshiro…"

Kenshiro bolted to his feet "What happened? What'd I do?"

Kagome shook her head, her cheeks turning pink "No, that's not it. I'm just so glad to see you, that's all."

Kenshiro's cheeks turned a nearly invisible pink "Anyway, Rin came by earlier. Apparently, Ryu scales let people come through the well. According to her, Kaede wanted you to hang onto this." And he handed her the bow from Mount Azusa "Your spiritual power might be sealed, but it can still help you clear your mind. Truth be told, Kazuma could probably use it right now."

Kagome's eyes widened "You mean…"

Kenshiro smiled and nodded "He's asking Hiyori to marry him as we speak."

Kagome smiled, happy for him.

She heard something and saw Kenshiro heading out the window "Well, guess I'll be seeing you. Later." And he jumped out the window, but Kagome grabbed him by his shirt, which ripped, and he slammed face-first into the ground "Why do I get the feeling my life is just a running gag at this point?"

(Scene Change)

Koga sneezed.

"Something wrong?" Asked Sesshomaru

Koga shrugged "Somehow, I get the feeling that Kenshiro just failed epically with Kagome."

(Scene Change)

"Nobody's here?" Asked Kenshiro

Kagome nodded.

Kenshiro sighed "Listen, Kagome. I've been thinking. And Koga and the others agree. How would you feel about staying on this side until the battle with Naraku is over?"

Kagome looked at him and gave an empty smile "Well, I guess you don't need me there anymore. Next thing you know, you'll be going to the hot springs and stuff with Koga and Inuyasha and everyone else."

Kenshiro sighed "No, I'm not doing that."

Noticing something, he grabbed a little charm from her desk "You know, when you've seen the real thing, these really lose their kick."

Kagome giggled and nodded.

Kenshiro stared for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization "Wait a minute. That's it! Kagome, what if Magatsuhi was able to seal your spiritual power because that was lady Kikyo's wish back before she died the first time? Originally, the Shikon jewel was never good nor evil. It would reflect the heart of its owner. But within the jewel, good and evil are constantly at battle. When lady Kikyo died after she and Inuyasha wounded each other, she had no intention of being reincarnated. All of her spiritual powers were channeled into the Shikon jewel until they were reborn in you, and then you ended up bringing the Shikon jewel back into the Feudal Era. Even if the seal on your powers was lady Kikyo's wish, it was only because she didn't want to fight anymore. The jewel granted her her wish."

Kagome nodded "That reminds me of something. My grandpa once said that when the person who obtains the jewel makes the one and only correct wish, then the jewel will be purified, and disappear from this world forever. Even if sealing my powers was Kikyo's wish somehow, it wasn't the one and only correct wish my grandpa was talking about."

Kenshiro was twitching at this point "Kagome, I learned about that from your grandpa months ago. I've been trying to find the answer for ages! Not even lady Kikyo knows the answer. I was planning to bring back everyone who died because of the actions of Naraku and his allies, but is that really the one and only correct wish?"

Kagome shook her head "Not only that, but I promised Kikyo that I'd fight. That's why I have to do this. I have no choice. Kenshiro, do you think I'll be stronger once the seal's been removed?"

Kenshiro looked at her "So you chose to fight? Is that what you're saying to me?"

Kagome nodded and leaned on his shoulder "I want to see this through, but I know I can't stay with you guys unless I get stronger. Anyway, I should say thanks. It's sweet that you're always worrying about me. Please just let me stay with you."

Kenshiro's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Knowing that he had no chance of winning this argument, Kenshiro took Kagome's hands in his, determination and passion burning in his eyes "If that's what you want, then I promise I'll protect you with my life."

Kagome's cheeks turned redder every second as she saw Kenshiro leaning in ' _Is he going to kiss me? Yeah, I think he is…'_

She started unconsciously leaning in to meet him in the middle.

But just as their lips were about to touch…

"We're home!"

The moment was fading.

Then Sota came in "Hey Kagome! When'd you get back?"

Kagome had to shove Kenshiro's face into the carpet to muffle his angry cursing.

And the moment was gone.

Then a happy "YESSSS!" Filled the skies.

Kazuma came bursting through the bedroom door "She said yes!"

(Scene Change)

After the little almost kiss, and Hiyori accepting Kazuma's proposal, things were uneventful.

Fortunately, so were the exams.

And now, at the Kamikaze household, Kenshiro was venting to Ichigo about what happened.

Arashi and Raidou were out celebrating with their families.

"And just 2 seconds away from sealing the deal, Sota bursts in and ruins everything!" Kenshiro fumed

"So basically, close but nada." Ichigo summarized.

"Yep. So, you have any luck?"

"Considering the closest I've got is Tatsuki... what the f*ck do you think?"

"And that answers that. Honestly, the only one whose gotten any progress in the last 6 months is my brother. At least he actually HAS a girlfriend."

"You guys really are pathetic when it comes to women." said a voice.

Both turned to see Inuyasha standing before them "Shut up."

Inuyasha smirked, until a scream was heard.

All three ran into the kitchen to see Hiyori screaming "Cockroach!"

Then Kazuma came in "Stand aside! I shall slay the vile creature!"

Inuyasha beat him to the punch " **Wind Scar!"**

Well, the cockroach was gone… Along with half of the kitchen.

(Scene Change)

Since Kenshiro and Kagome left, things had been relatively peaceful in the Feudal Era.

Kohaku's shard was still defiled, and he hadn't woken up.

Unfortunately, while Inuyasha was on cockroach patrol back in the present, the village was attacked by several of Naraku's demons.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and Koga were still searching for Magatsuhi, miles away from the village.

"You smell it too?" asked Koga

Sesshomaru nodded "Magatsuhi's scent is near."

Sure enough, at that moment, Byakuya appeared in front of them "Well well, you both came all this way after catching Magatsuhi's scent? The great lord Sesshomaru and the leader of the wolf-demon tribe have sharp noses indeed." then he looked at Sesshomaru and blinked "A left arm? I thought you didn't have one. Did it grow back?"

"In a manner of speaking. Now leave. This has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru growled

Byakuya scoffed "I see your manners haven't improved since last time. You two are interested in this one, I suppose."

At that moment, Magatsuhi appeared behind him.

"Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru growled as he slashed at Magatsuhi with the Tenseiga.

But it didn't work.

Byakuya watched as Sesshomaru repeated the process ' _Swing that sword all you want, Sesshomaru. That Magatsuhi is merely an illusion I've created. By now, the real one is right back where you started.'_

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango were attempting to finish off the demons attacking the village, with Miroku using his Wind Tunnel, Sango using her Hiraikotsu.

But the ominous shadows with the demons hadn't disappeared.

Miroku's eyes widened in realization as he ran towards Kaede's hut "Damnit! These demons are only a distraction! Their true objective is Kohaku!"

But they were too late.

By the time they arrived in the hut, Kohaku had been possessed by Magatsuhi.

"This boy possesses within him the final shard. It will complete the Shikon jewel." Magatsuhi stated from inside Kohaku's body.

"Give Kohaku back!" Sango growled

The Magatsuhi-possessed Kohaku gave a sadistic smirk "Worry not. I shall return his body when I'm finished with it. That is, I shall return his corpse. Now that I've taken control of his body, it's clear to me that the boy's life is being sustained by the power of the shard."

"He intends to take Kohaku to Naraku with the jewel shard still inside it!" Miroku realized

"I won't let him anywhere!" Sango growled

Magatsuhi smirked as several demons burst through the walls of the hut.

Magatsuhi, inside Kohaku's body, rode one of the demons and looked at Miroku "Will you pull the boy to his death with your Wind Tunnel?"

Miroku grabbed Kohaku and aimed his Wind Tunnel at the shadow of Magatsuhi behind Kohaku "You are the only one who will be pulled in!" and he pulled the shadow in.

"What were you hoping to achieve?" asked Kohaku, still possessed as he broke away, the shadow of Magatsuhi reappearing behind him "As long as this defiled jewel shard is here, my power is infinite. Did you honestly believe that you could absorb me? However monk, you have taken in something that was never meant for humans. The poison of evil spirits."

Miroku coughed up a small amount of blood.

Through Magatsuhi's manipulation, Kohaku's weapon mutated, and he smirked "Are you ready? It's time for you to die sister. And you shall die by my hand."

"Magatsuhi!" Sango growled "I know it's you!"

Without a word, Kohaku brought the weapon down on the spot where Kohaku had injured Sango before.

Rin attempted to call out to him, before being poisoned by Magatsuhi as well, despite Jaken's efforts to stop her.

The demons burst out of the hut, with Magatsuhi taking Kohaku.

(Scene Change)

"Smooth move, stupid." Kenshiro grumbled as he helped Kagome out of the well "I've never seen Hiyori that mad."

"I get it, I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha barked "What more do you want from me?"

The argument was cut short when Inuyasha smelled blood and poison from Kaede's hut.

They arrived to find the hut completely destroyed.

They found Miroku and Sango lying unconcious.

"Sango, what happened to you?" asked Kagome

"Kohaku…" Sango got out weakly "Please, go after him…"

Miroku slowly opened his eyes "I'm sorry, Kenshiro… I don't have much time…"

Kenshiro sighed "Miroku, what happened?" he opened Miroku's robes and found that the scars from the miasma had reached his chest "Because of the master of potions medicine, you didn't feel anything while you were fighting, and ended up overdoing it, didn't you?"

Miroku nodded "I'm sorry…"

Sango gasped as she realized she could hear Miroku's Wind Tunnel, even when it was closed.

Kenshiro sighed "Miroku, while I'd absolutely LOVE to verbally bitch-slap you for this we don't have the time. Kagome, Inuyasha, we're going after Kohaku. Miroku, Sango, both of you sit tight until we get back."

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru continued his attempts to cut down Magatsuhi with the Tenseiga, but continued failing.

Koga suddenly realized when he looked at Byakuya "Sesshomaru! He's a fake Byakuya's creating!"

Sesshomaru re-sheathed Tenseiga ' _Now I understand. How foolish of me.'_ Koga. Find the origin of the fake and destroy it."

Koga nodded and slashed at Byakuya's gourd with the Raiso, destroying it and dispelling the illusion "So that's where the scent was coming from."

Byakuya nodded "A piece of Magatsuhi's flesh that lord Sesshomaru sliced off. It carries a fraction of the soul that couldn't escape in time. More than enough to fool you both from a great distance. Unfortunately, it took you both too long to notice. My condolences. But, since you're both here, I figure why not have you both amuse me awhile longer?"

At that moment, 1,800 demons surrounded the three of them.

Sesshomaru smirked "You underestimate us Byakuya. Do you honestly you could defeat us with demons as weak as these?"

Byakuya grinned "Well, that is why I gathered about 1,800 of them."

Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga took out 1000 of them, with Koga taking out the last 800 with his Raiso.

Byakuya was twitching violently "All of them at once…?"

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro, Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the scene.

"Kenshiro, hurry!" Kagome pleaded "Magatsuhi's influence has left Kohaku's shard darker than I've ever felt it before! I just hope I can still purify it!"

(Scene Change)

Despite Shippo's protests, Sango prepared to head after Kenshiro and the others.

(Scene Change)

Jaken watched over the unconscious Rin fearfully ' _Rin still isn't showing any signs of waking up! Wait! If lord Sesshomaru were to find out about this, my life will be over!'_

He immediately started grovelling as he heard someone entered the hut "Oh please forgive me lord Sesshomaru! How could I let this happen?! I'm so- Oh, it's only the demon slayer. Don't scare me like that."

Sango ignored him "How is he?"

Kikyo shook her head "He's still asleep, but doesn't appear to be in pain."

Sango nodded "So he was unable to feel pain. He only took the master of potions medicine so he'd be able to fight by my side. If only he'd felt it, he never would've pushed himself to the point where his Wind Tunnel would tear. Lady Kikyo, lady Kaede, if you wouldn't mind, could you give us a moment alone."

Kikyo and the others had no objections, and took Rin so she could make an infusion to ward off evil spirits.

(Scene Change)

Under Magatsuhi's possession, Kohaku rode the eel demon, being chased by Kenshiro, Kagome and Inuyasha, with an ominous black cloud looming over head.

"Naraku!" Kenshiro snarled "He's trying to take Kohaku's shard! But that's not gonna happen! **Platinum Cannon!"** and the spears of titanium killed the eel demon, but Kohaku's weapon mutated again and he escaped.

Magatsuhi-Kohaku smirked maniacally "So, you've come back to take the jewel shard. Get any closer, and I shall tear this boy's body apart limb by limb! I am immaterial. It won't hurt me. This boy's body is nothing more than a vessel for the shard." he smirked as Kagome failed to purify the shard "Foolish girl. It's hopeless! Don't tell me you've already forgotten that I sealed your spiritual power! Kikyo's magic has no effect on me. Now watch as the Shikon jewel is made whole once again!"

"Kohaku, snap out of it!" Kenshiro yelled as he charged, but was trapped by the mutated bones from the weapon.

Magatsuhi-Kohaku frowned "Snap out of it, you say? Don't you know what will happen if he does? Let's just say that if you could see what the blackened Shikon jewel shard was showing Kohaku right now, you'd understand. All of Kohaku's dreadful sins! The shard is forcing him to relive the day he killed his father and clan, over and over again! If Kohaku's forced to wake up now to the reality of his past, it would break his very soul. No. I'd say that his soul had already been broken." tears of blood fell from his eyes.

Kenshiro's eyes widened with fury.

"Even so, you still have to wake up Kohaku!" a voice called out as Sango arrived on Kilala "Wake up Kohaku!"

"What a cruel sister you are." Magatsuhi taunted in Kohaku's voice "If I wake up, I'll die. You should know that."

"You have to fight back Kohaku!" Sango pleaded!

Magatsuhi-Kohaku smirked "Your words are meaningless now. The damage is done."

(Scene Change)

In his dream, Kohaku continued pleading for help after reliving his worst nightmare for so long.

Suddenly, one of Kikyo's soul collectors appeared and lead him to a glowing portal outside Naraku's castle. Once through the light, he saw Sango looking after Miroku. He was glad she was safe.

However, he then had an infusion of memories from when Magatsuhi possessed him, horrified he hurt his sister again, not to mention forced Miroku to put his life on the line to save him for her sake.

"Please help me… Kohaku…" Sango pleaded quietly as she turned to look at him "Help this man, and help me. I beg you."

Kohaku's eyes widened as he felt tears swell up ' _Help? Me?_ You think I can help?"

Sango smiled "Don't worry. You can do it. You are my little brother, after all." and she and Miroku disappeared in a bright light.

(Scene Change)

Sango continued calling out.

Eventually, Kohaku snapped out of it "I'm here sister!"

"Do you recognize me?" asked Sango

Kohaku nodded and smirked "Like Kenshiro would say, we're not going through that again."

" **He woke up?! How?!"** Magatsuhi's voice rasped out

Kagome's eyes widened "I see it! There's a light inside Kohaku's shard again!"

" **Impossible!"** Magatsuhi hissed

Finally having had enough, Kenshiro summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga and broke free of his prison "Are you saying lady Kikyo's light has moved into Kohaku's shard, Kagome?"

Kohaku's eyes widened ' _That's right. The soul collector! Lady Kikyo somehow rescued me from the past!_ Sister, wait! Are you saying that it really isn't too late?"

Kenshiro smiled at him "It's never too late, Kohaku."

Sango nodded in agreement.

Kohaku thought for a moment, before lowering himself until he was directly above a VERY DEEP ravine "Magatsuhi. So, are you ready to die?"

" _How amusing."_ Magatsuhi taunted " _You intend to jump, is that it? Do you think I'll get scared and escape your body? It's futile! To be sure, as a vessel, you will be of no use to me. But rest assured. I will still control the flesh around the shard!"_

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kohaku retorted "Because you won't be able to escape in time. Kenshiro and my sister will take the shard before you get the chance. I swear, it will never be yours Magatsuhi!" and with that, he let go, and fell.

As Kohaku fell, Magatsuhi felt himself being forced out.

Before Kohaku could hit the bottom, Naraku's tentacles grabbed Kohaku and pulled him upwards.

Kenshiro looked up and realized that Naraku was inside the dark cloud above them.

Sanog quickly cut the Tentacle with Hiraikotsu, allowing Kohaku to fall onto a ledge on the cliffside.

Kenshiro's Ryuuga then took the claws forms, and he smirked "I've been waiting for too ****ing long to use this on you. Get ready Naraku! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and he launched the Meido upwards from his claws, combining it with Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha, devouring the tentacles.

As the Meido disappeared, so did the cloud.

But Kagome could still feel the presence of the defiled Shikon jewel all around them "Kenshiro! Inuyasha! Be careful! Naraku's still alive, he's around here somewhere!"

Sure enough, at that moment, Naraku's tentacles burst out from the cliffside, and started lunging for Kenshiro and the others, with one of them grabbing Kohaku and lifting him towards Magatsuhi, who smirked "You tried, but in the end, it wasn't enough." he was cut off when his right eye was... well, cut off "How dare you!"

Sesshomaru and Koga appeared.

Kenshiro looked at them blankly "Hey guys. There's this new thing. It's called showing up on time for a ****ing fight, you idiots!"

"Shut up!" Koga barked "It's not like you were getting anywhere on your own!"

Kenshiro snorted "As if! I was just about to unleash my Meido Claws on his ass!"

Sesshomaru sighed "Both of you, SHUT THE **** UP!"

Everyone, even Naraku (from where he was hiding) blinked. Sesshomaru just cursed?

Naraku's tentacles lunged, but Sesshomaru and Koga used the Bakusaiga and the Raiso to destroy the tentacles, as well as all of the others bursting out of the cliffsides, freeing Kohaku, allowing Sango to grab him.

Sesshomaru glared at the large floating spirit head "It ends here, Magatsuhi. Rather than face me, you chose to use Byakuya of the dreams so you could allude me. Are you really that fearful of Tenseiga?"

Kagome's eyes widened " _Tenseiga is the only sword that can cut through Magatsuhi! And if Magatsuhi is destroyed, my sealed spiritual power will finally be released."_

Magatsuhi scoffed "If you could destroy me with Tenseiga, you would have done it with your first stroke."

Sesshomaru smirked "It's not that I couldn't destroy you. I merely chose not to." he caught Magatsuhi in his attempts to escape "I wanted you to see my face. That way, you'd know it was me who was killing you. You see, I like to tease my prey before I rip it apart." and with that, he brought down Tenseiga.

Magatsuhi screamed in pain before he vanished "Damn you! Don't think that this is the end! I am indestructible, and I will have my revenge!"

Kenshiro went over to Sesshomaru "Nice work. We definitely have to use Bakusaiga in our rematch once Naraku and Magatsuhi are dead."

Sesshomaru nodded in approval "There is no doubt."

(Scene Change)

In the village, Kikyo, Jaken and Kaede watched in shock as an ominous red aure emerged from Miroku's body.

(Scene Change)

Sango came up to Sesshomaru "Please listen, lord Sesshomaru. Before coming here, Magatsuhi attacked the village. In the battle, both Miroku and Rin were infected by his poison!"

Sesshomaru's brain sort of 'turned off' after hearing Rin's name, and he flew off.

"He can fly?" asked Sango

Koga nodded "Sadly, I can't. I was riding on his fluff the entire time."

"Call it that again, and you're walking!" Sesshomaru called back.

Kenshiro chuckled, then turned serious "In any case, we should probably go too guys. For all we know, the village could be in trouble, and they're all alone."

Koga and the others nodded, and he and Inuyasha quickly took off, with Sango, Kenshiro and Kagome about to follow.

Kenshiro turned and saw Naraku appear and grab Kagome from behind.

Naraku chuckled evilly "Kagome. It seems your spiritual power has not yet returned. I have been hiding behind my barrier, but the fact that you were unable to sense my presence surprised even me."

Kenshiro reached the top off the cliff as the Ryuuga took on its naginata form "Naraku, you bastard!"

Naraku smirked "So what are you waiting for? Go ahead. Attack me. Oh, don't worry. I'm not planning to kill her. Not until I've taken Kohaku's shard, that is." his tentacles emerged from his body before they were destroyed by Sango's Hiraikotsu, which didn't even faze him "It's pointless. All you've done is sever an unnecessary tentacle, one that can be sacrificed at any time. Just as Inuyasha and Kenshiro's Meido Zangetsuha and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga did. You only destroyed that which I did not need."

Kagome struggled in the grip of Naraku's spider legs ' _Right now, Naraku believes that I have no spiritual power, but he's wrong. I still have enough power to find the Shikon jewel! It has to be somewhere within his body! If we aim directly for it, we can defeat him! Where? His head? Neck? His heart, maybe?_ Kenshiro! Sango! The jewel is in Naraku's right shoulder!" Naraku's legs tightened their grip, strangling her until she lost consciousness.

Naraku frowned at her unconscious for "So, you still have enough spiritual power to see that?"

"Naraku, you bastard!" Kenshiro snarled as he charged, but he was repelled by Naraku's barrier "****! Quit hiding behind your barriers!"

Naraku smirked "What will you do, Kenshiro? Protect the shard, or your beloved Kagome? If you don't hand over Kohaku's shard, she will die."

"Naraku, you wretch." Kenshiro growled lowly "Using such a dirty trick. This is low, even for you."

Kenshiro looked at Sango and nodded as he summoned the Yin and Yang elements on both blades of his naginata "Naraku. This next attack will send you to Hell. You took Kagome hostage so that I wouldn't attack you, or else risk hurting her. Well bad new for you. This attack only hurts evil. **When the Yin and Yang unite as one, the path of destruction has begun!"** he leapt into the air and brought both blades down the barrier, dissolving the barrier and wounding Naraku's shoulder.

Several tentacles shot out from his shoulder, separating Sango from Kohaku, with Kenshiro saving her before she hit the ground "Are you ok?"

Sango nodded.

The miasma from Naraku's wound dissipated, revealing something shocking.

Kenshiro groaned angrily "****! He's got Moryomaru's armored shell! Why am I not ****ing surprised! **** my life!"

Naraku smirked "So you've noticed? Have you ever heard of the demon Meioju? He had the hardest shell of any demon. That is, until Moryomaru swallowed him and made his shell his armor. It snapped Sesshomaru's Tokijin with ease, and I recall Inuyasha's Tessaiga and your Ryuuga didn't fair much better. When he ceased to be useful to me, I consumed Moryomaru. And now, the Shikon jewel is protected by that same impenetrable shell. It was no accident that you were able to attack me. I allowed it. I wanted to see how futile your efforts are. Kohaku, the only way to save Kagome's life now is to sacrifice yourself and hand over the shard."

Kenshiro growled "Kohaku, don't do it. He's lying. He won't let her go."

Slowly, Kagome regained consciousness, which Naraku noticed "Well well. So you're awake already? I'm impressed."

Kenshiro's furious glare intensified ' _It may be sealed right now, but Kagome's spiritual power is the thing Naraku fears most. We have to use that to our advantage!'_

' _There has to be a way to save Kagome!'_ Kohaku screamed in his mind, before he noticed a bright light shining from deep within the ravine ' _That light! It's one of the arrows Kagome dropped when she was attacked! Why is it shining? That's right! The one speck of light from lady Kikyo is still within my shard!'_

Naraku looked at him with an evil smirk "Is your life that dear to you, Kohaku, that you're willing to sacrifice Kagome?" and his tentacles burst out and lunged at Kohaku, with Kenshiro's naginata Ryuuga cutting off several of them.

Naraku's smirk didn't waver "It's hopeless."

Kagome suddenly felt something "It feels like I'm being sucked in! Kenshiro!"

"Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!" he called out as he sliced through the tentacles.

Naraku's smirk widened "It seems you still don't understand. It is I who holds the advantage."

Kohaku son quickly grabbed his attention "Give me your word, Naraku. Promise me you'll return Kagome, unharmed if I give you my shard."

Naraku smirked "You have my word, Kohaku."

"No Kohaku! He's lying to you! Don't do it!" Kagome pleaded "Naraku would never let me go free! You know that! Besides, the Shikon jewel shard sustains your life! If you lose it, you're going to die!"

"It's no matter." Naraku spat "His life was forfeit to begin with. He has nothing to lose."

Kohaku slowly nodded as Naraku's tentacles wrapped around him "Yes. My life was forfeit."

"Snap out of it Kohaku!" Kenshiro pleaded "Don't be fooled by Naraku's lies!"

Kohaku shook his head firmly "Let me handle this. Please."

Naraku smirked as he and Kohaku were covered by his barrier "That's right, Kohaku. The day you murdered your father and comrades with your own hands. On that day, you died. Both in body, and in spirit."

Kohaku nodded "It's true. There have been many times when I felt it would've been better if I'd simply died back then. _For a long time I spent every day thinking about dying. But things have changed. I'm different now. My sister, Kenshiro, and the others have given me the strength to live and fight on! I'm going to save Kagome, whatever it takes! I have lady Kikyo's light, and Kagome's arrow! The two are connected through my hand!_ Take this Naraku!" and he stabbed Kagome's arrow into the spot where the Shikon jewel was "Naraku, I will defeat you! I will not die!" and he thrusted the arrow into Naraku's body, eventually breaking through the shell.

Kenshiro and Kagome watched, as they realized that Kikyo's spirit was guiding Kohaku.

' _If I don't break free from Kohaku soon, I'll be consumed by this purifying light!'_ Naraku screamed in his mind before throwing Kohaku away from him and attempting to fly away with Kagome.

Enraged by this, Kenshiro charged "I'm gonna eradicate your skull, Naraku! **Platinum Cannon!"** and the spears of platinum ripped Naraku's body to shreds, and he caught Kagome in his arms, holding her bridal-style "You alright, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded as Kenshiro set her down.

Kagome watched the ominous dark clouds above them "It looks like Naraku escaped into the clouds."

Kenshiro nodded "The damn coward."

Neither of them noticed a piece of Naraku's discarded flesh.

Sango retrieved Kohaku and returned to the others.

Kenshiro nodded at Kohaku "You did well, Kohaku."

Kohaku shook his head "To be honest, I still have doubts. After what I did, do I deserve to be alive?"

Sango nodded "You do. From this day on, you have to live, Kohaku. You can overcome your past."

(Scene Change)

Back in the hut, Miroku told Kikyo and the others that he was feeling better now for some reason, learning that an evil presence had left his body.

Kikyo and Kaede guess that it was part of Magatsuhi he absorbed, meaning Magatsuhi was probably killed.

Outside, Jaken berated Rin for scaring him so much, as Sesshōmaru would kill him if she was harmed. Rin, lacking her usual cheerful demeanor, apologised in a trance-like tone, saying that she was alright now. The moon became blood-red as Rin ignored Jaken, continuing on into the forest as miasma appeared. Once she entered the miasma, Magatsuhi's aura appeared around Rin. Jaken attempted following, but was thrown back by a gust of wind. He watched as Rin took off on a demon.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku smiled at Kenshiro and the others, not noticing a piece of Naraku's flesh creeping up behind all of them.

"So, you'll be staying with us now, right?" asked Sango

Kohaku smiled and nodded "Yes, I will, sister. I know my sins haven't been erased, but I'm done running away. Thanks to you and Kenshiro, from now on, I'll face them."

Kenshiro smiled and patted him on the back "Good for you, Kohaku. From now on, you'll live."

No sooner had he said this, the piece of Naraku's flesh pierced Kohaku's neck and took the final shard, killing him.

Kenshiro and the others watched in shock, before noticing Naraku's tentacle as it flew into the dark cloud.

They watched as Sango broke down crying, holding her brother's corpse.

Kenshiro clenched his fist so tightly that his hand was bleeding.

(Scene Change)

In the meantime, the shard reached the inside of the clouds, where it combined with the rest of the shards, reforming the completed and fully defiled Shikon jewel.

Now that he had all of the shards in his possession, would nothing stand in his way?

Naraku was ready to use the fully restored Shikon jewel to complete his transformation into a full-fledged demon.

(Scene Change)

"She what?" Miroku questioned

Kikyo's eyes widened as her spirit returned to her body "Rin was abducted?"

Jaken nodded "That's right, Miroku! It was the demonic presence that came from your body! It enveloped her and she was gone!"

Miroku's eyes widened "That means it was…"

Kazuma nodded "Magatsuhi. He was the one responsible for taking her?"

"Jaken, how could you let that happen?" Shippo cried "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I know that!" Jaken squawked " _What'll I do, run away? When he returns to find Rin missing, lord Sesshomaru will surely kill me!'_

"So, Magatsuhi survived?" asked a voice that made Jaken's blood run cold as Sesshomaru appeared "As I expected."

"Expected?" asked Kazuma

Sesshomaru nodded

"Sesshomaru, what exactly did you mean when you said he survived?" asked Miroku

"Are you suggesting that Magatsuhi's real form was hiding in the body of the monk this whole time?" asked Koga as he and Inuyasha appeared behind him

Sesshomaru nodded "Precisely. Now, I don't have any time to waist." and he flew away as fast as he could.

Jaken and Kazuma both knew what this meant ' _He left without so much as glancing at me/ Jaken! Is Rin really in that much danger?'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru continued flying as fast as he could, his mind racing ' _Magatsuhi would've taken Rin to Naraku, and for one purpose only. To seal the powers of Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.'_ he continued flying, knowing what he had to do.

(Scene Change)

Sensing what had happened with Kenshiro and the others, Kikyo prepared to use one last technique.

It turns out that when Kenshiro revived her, she didn't lose all of her spiritual powers.

But the majority of it was gone. Possibly 10% remained, at the most.

(Scene Change)

A devastated Sango wept over her brother's lifeless body.

Kenshiro snarled with fury "Where's Naraku hiding? Kagome, can you still sense him?"

Kagome nodded as she held back tears and looked into the clouds ' _I see it! Naraku's blackened Shikon jewel! I'll use my sacred arrow. It may be powerless right now, but it can still show Kenshiro the way.'_

She fired her arrow into the clouds.

Watching the arrow, Kenshiro took on the naginata form of the Ryuuga "Twice the blades is twice the power! Burn in Hell Naraku! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and he fired the Meido Zangetsuha from both blades.

However, the clouds of miasma turned into tornados, which flew away, Naraku chuckling evilly from within "You let your guard down! Kenshiro, perhaps now you realize how weak you are! Despite your efforts, you couldn't save your dear Kohaku! Kikyo's light has died! And as for Kohaku's shard, it has now been fully defiled!" and with that, he disappeared.

Kagome looked on in horror.

It was true. Kikyo's speck of light had disappeared.

Furious, Kenshiro slammed his fist into the ground as he comforted a sobbing Kagome.

As the sun rose, Kenshiro and the girls noticed saw a light shining from the wound in Kohaku's neck where Naraku took the shard.

Suddenly, a pure light enveloped Kohaku, as he slowly opened his eyes.

Apparently, when Naraku took the shard, Kikyo transferred the light from the shard into Kohaku, acting as his life source.

Sango hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Needless to say, Kohaku felt the same.

Giving them a moment alone, Kenshiro joined Kagome in looking at the rising sun "As glad as I am that Kohaku's alive, it doesn't change what happened. Naraku's grown stronger. But so have we. And we'll grow even stronger once your spiritual power is unsealed. The fight against Naraku was left to us, Kagome. It's time we finish it."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

The final battle was about to begin...


	21. Final Chapter

**(The Final Act: Part V)**

Inside a cave, Naraku sat as he looked at the Shikon jewel, thinking of Onigumo, who desired Kikyo's heart, and the jewel. A prisoner in his own body, the bandit fed it to demons who merged and became Naraku.

Looking on from the mouth of the cave, Byakuya noticed that the jewel had been completely defiled by Naraku to the point where there was barely room for Magatsuhi, forcing him to reside within an unconscious Rin.

Naraku thought about the fact that as Inuyasha, Kenshiro, Koga and the others fought him, he channeled their hatred and transformed it into the darkness filling the jewel.

Once the battle ended, they would be consumed by the very darkness they helped to create.

(Scene Change)

Kagome learned some fantastic news back in the present: She would be graduating and going to highschool with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Kai, Arashi, Raidou, and most importantly… Kenshiro.

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch… Aside from Hojo trying to ask her out for the 118th time.

Yeah, that's right. Kenshiro was keeping track.

(Scene Change)

"You're leaving already?" asked Ichigo

Kenshiro nodded "We've got a big fight on our hands. We don't have any time to waste." he looked at Kagome talking to her friends, and back to Ichigo and the others "Guys, do you mind? I want a moment alone with Kagome."

They had no complaints, and went inside the house.

Kenshiro looked at the sacred tree "This is where it all started… Where we first met…"

Kagome nodded, recalling the events.

Kenshiro's parents had been good friends with Kagome's, and were visiting them in Tokyo. The two met underneath the sacred tree, when Kenshiro was recalling the ancient Kamikaze code, told by his ancestors from the Feudal Era. How ironic.

Kenshiro looked at the tree, and back to the woman he loved "Kagome, there's something I have to tell you… For the longest time, I've-"

"Guys, let's go!" Kazuma shouted from the well house.

Both face-faulted and went after him.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Kazuma as he noticed the sour look on Kenpachi's face.

"Go **** yourself." was all he said.

(Scene Change)

Back in the Feudal Era, Naraku glared at the jewel until his reflection in it vanished. It halfway sank into his palm, releasing purple gas. His baboon pelt tore away, revealing that he was nothing more than a head and hand the entire time. The jewel healed his injuries from his last battle with Kenshiro and the others, as his body sprouted extra limbs. Byakuya watched the entire time, intrigued.

Naraku continued to grow larger, swallowing Rin into his body as a miasma was released from the cave, reducing all the animals to bone and killing the vegetation in the immediate area. The miasma flew into the sky, where it created a powerful storm, as demons began flying towards it one-by-one.

(Scene Change)

Miroku and Sango watched this from afar.

"The demons are on the move." Miroku observed

Sango nodded "It's strange. It's almost as if they're being drawn to something."

(Scene Change)

"Look!" Hakkaku shouted "A demonic presence!"

Kaede nodded "It's a massive demonic energy."

"Inuyasha, Koga, did Naraku use the jewel?" asked Ginta

Koga nodded "He did."

Inuyasha looked at Kohaku ' _Naraku, the light from Kikyo which you feared has become Kohaku's life now. Kikyo is no longer able to fight against you. That's why we must defeat you ourselves._ Wolf, it's time."

Koga nodded "Get ready mutt. It's time to avenge the deaths of my comrades."

"Hey guys!" a voice called out as Kenshiro and the others arrived "Sorry we're late. You guys ready?"

Koga nodded "Let's go."

But first, Kenshiro knocked Shippo out with a chop to the neck, and turned to Kohaku, handing him 2 Ryu scales "Give one to Shippo, and place one in your weapon. Shippo's just a kid. He's not ready for this. If anything happens to us, and we don't end up coming back, it'll be up to you, Shippo, Jaken, Hakkaku and Ginta to stop Naraku. I **especially** don't want you following us. Your life is a gift from lady Kikyo. Don't waste it."

Kohaku slowly nodded.

With that out of the way, Kenshiro and the others took off.

(Scene Change)

When Shippo woke up a little while later, he was absolutely livid.

He tried to go after them, but realized he was too late.

(Scene Change)

"Poor Shippo." Kagome muttered "It must've been hard for him to have been left behind."

Kenshiro nodded "I know. But he's not ready for something like this. Besides, he would've refused to stay behind if I hadn't knocked him out. Sometimes, a little tough love is in order."

Kagome nodded "This is still going to be dangerous. My spiritual power is still sealed by Magatsuhi, and who knows when it'll come back."

"When Sesshomaru guts the bastard." Koga stated flatly

Flying through the clouds, they saw that Naraku had transformed once more, and had taken on the appearance of a huge spider. He sent out corrosive threads, capturing the demons.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru glared down at him "You've transformed Naraku. But you're still just a spider to be stepped on. **Dragon Burst!"** and he used the Dragon Burst to exterminate the demons that were attempting to attack him.

"I must admit, that new sword of yours is really something." said a voice

"Byakuya of the Dreams." Sesshomaru growled

Byakuya grinned from on top of one of the demon "One swing in a demon's direction leaves a crumbling corpse. And if that corpse is reabsorbed by the main body, it too will crumble. Naraku won't have a chance, even in his new form. So by all means, swing away. Or are you worried about your little companion? As you may have guessed, she's there, inside Naraku."

Suddenly, Naraku's belly opened, acting as an invitation inside.

He then saw Kenshiro and the others approaching.

Kenshiro took Kagome into his arms as the demon they were riding dissolved from Naraku's spider webs, coated in miasma, before they landed in front of the mouth.

Noticing Sesshomaru entering, Kenshiro and Kagome went in after him, with Inuyasha, Koga and Kazuma following.

"My, he didn't even hesitate to go in after the little girl." Byakuya muttered "Brings tears to my eyes."

Miroku and Sango were about to follow, when Byakuya flew beside them "You two are going as well? You realize you might end up getting eaten if you do?" He backed off when he saw Miroku holding up the hand with his Wind tunnel "Going to use your Wind tunnel on me?"

"No. That would accomplish nothing." Miroku stated flatly ' _Though I gladly would if my Wind Tunnel weren't at its limit. It may hold for one or two more uses, but after that, it will almost certainly tear open, and I will be sucked in and destroyed. In order to survive, I must kill Naraku and break the curse of the Wind Tunnel forever.'_

Sango's voice dragged him from his thoughts "Miroku, let's defeat Naraku."

Miroku smiled and nodded "Yes. And Sango, once this is all over, let's get married."

Sango's eyes widened, but she smiled and nodded as they entered Naraku's body.

"Those fools." Byakuya muttered "If it were me, I'd much rather sacrifice the human girl and destroy Naraku from out here."

(Scene Change)

"Naraku's body is a lot bigger than it looks from the outside." Kagome muttered

Kenshiro nodded.

Then they saw Naraku emerge from his flesh in his humanoid form.

Almost immediately, Kenshiro summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga and used the Dragon Cyclone from both blades, doubling the Wind power, and ripping Naraku to shreds, dissipating the cloud of miasma released.

The remains of Naraku's head smirked "You've finally made it inside. I've been waiting for you." And it evaporated.

Then Koga and the others joined up with them.

"Will you destroy me from the inside?" Naraku's voice echoed "Start where you like. Everything around you is me."

This was proven when Naraku's head appeared on one of the walls of flesh, which Sango quickly decapitated with the Hiraikotsu, releasing a pool of miasma.

Another of Naraku's wall face smirked "Don't tell me you didn't notice. The fact is you and your companions have been exposed to my miasma ever since you entered my body. Yet curiously, none of you have died. Do you know why? It is because the Shikon jewel desires your souls! It's because of your hatred towards me! All of the rage and despair you feel!"

Koga snorted "Is that what you think? Shut up already! It's time to settle this for good, Naraku! I will kill you and avenge my comrades!"

Naraku's face smirked "It matters not what you do. You cannot change the fate of the Shikon jewel, which has endured for hundreds of years."

Suddenly, an armored copy of Naraku rose from the flesh, and charged at them.

(Scene Change)

From the outside, Byakuya watched as Naraku closed his stomach, and locked the appendages serving as the "door" to his insides in place with his legs, curling into a ball, now bearing an ominous similarity to the Shikon jewel, his very source of power now "Wow. It looks just like the Shikon jewel."

(Scene Change)

The armored copy of Naraku charged, and Kenshiro brought both blades of the naginata down on it simultaneously, but they couldn't break through the armor.

Naraku's wall face smirked "Now, fight me Kenshiro. We have nothing but time. You have an eternity and more to fight me in here.

The armored copy charged, and Kenshiro brought the blade into its head, but was met with its fist to his face.

Koga then attacked with the Raiso, taking its head clean off, but a small cloud of miasma formed, creating a new head as the head of the first one formed a second body.

Koga then attacked with his Steel Hurricane, shredding them and I bedding shards of steel into the walls of flesh, which then unleashed several of Naraku's tentacles.

Kenshiro then decided to go for plan M.C: A.K.A, Meido-claws.

But then they saw a vision of Rin.

Not willing to take the chance of whether or not it was an illusion, Kenshiro was forced onto the defensive.

"Damn! How do we stop these things?" Koga growled

"This Shikon jewel." explained Kagome "If we find and destroy it, Naraku will die."

"But didn't Naraku absorb the jewel already?" asked Kenshiro

Kagome shook her head "Maybe not. I sense a strong presence from deep within Naraku's body, which means the jewel is probably still in its original form."

She was cut off when one of the tentacles pierced the flesh beneath them, quickly sealing it behind them, but not before Koga jumped in after them.

Inuyasha and Kazuma were then sucked into another hole, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.

(Scene Change)

"Damnit! Kagome, where's the jewel?" asked Kenshiro

Kagome focused for a moment, and pointed "That way."

Then Koga fell through, and landed on top of Kenshiro "You two okay?"

Kenshiro then stopped suddenly "Koga...Kagome… Get… Away…"

Koga motioned for Kagome to get behind him, and watched as Kenshiro transformed, his eyes turning black, his nails growing longer, and fangs growing in his mouth.

Kenshiro's demon senses had been awakened by Naraku's demonic presence.

"Don't look so surprised." Naraku's voice echoed "Surely you must realize what it would mean to approach the Shikon jewel after I defiled it. Kenshiro is merely human. It seems his spirit has been consumed by the jewel's poison."

"Kenshiro! Snap out of it!" Kagome pleaded, but her cries fell on deaf ears as Kenshiro charged at her, but Koga took the hit for her, receiving a deep gash in his shoulder.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Naraku's voice taunted "All you need to do is calm him down and purify him. But you can't, can you? Not as long as your spiritual power remains sealed by Magatsuhi."

Kagome ran as the injured Koga tried to fight off the possessed Kenshiro.

But the only problem was that Kenshiro's demon senses doubled his power.

"You cannot escape." Naraku spat "The demon form of Kenshiro will not rest until he's ripped your body to shreds."

Kagome continued running as Kenshiro advanced on her, until she reached a cliff.

"I shall give you a present." Naraku hissed as an arrow appeared in front of her "An arrow that's been completely covered in my miasma. If you use it on Kenshiro, your life will be spared."

Kagome was absolutely livid "Do you think I'm that stupid Naraku?! You could never get me to hurt Kenshiro! And he would never hurt me!"

"You think he's not capable of it?" Naraku retorted "You'll soon understand. History will repeat itself, Kagome. Like Kikyo and Inuyasha, you too will be slain by the one you love."

Kenshiro charged at Kagome, and ended up using his Dragon Shockwave to push her over the edge, a maniacal smirk plastered across his face the entire time, before turning his attention to Koga.

(Scene Change)

Kazuma was trying to fight off Inuyasha, after he had been possessed his demon blood, thanks to Naraku's influence.

(Scene Change)

"I wonder where we are now?" Asked Sango

Miroku shook his head "I'm not sure, but Kagome said the Shikon jewel is deep within Naraku's body."

Sango heard the sound of Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

They noticed a mist appearing around them, meaning that Naraku was setting up an illusion.

Miroku and Sango noticed that they were at the temple where Miroku's teacher, Mushin, resided. A man similar to Miroku was bidding goodbye to Mushin and a boy who looked like Miroku.

Miroku's mind was racing ' _Naraku, what do you intend to show us? Do you believe that one of your illusions will be able to distract me at this point?'_ He looked at the man "My father."

Then came the thing that haunted Miroku his entire life.

His father's death by his Wind tunnel.

The illusion ended, and Sango broke down crying "How awful. Was that really how your father perished?"

Miroku nodded "Sango, listen. It was an illusion. You mustn't let it get to you."

"How terrible." she whispered "It was such a terrible death."

Miroku's eyes hardened with fury ' _Of course. Naraku was after Sango, not me!'_

Then they were attacked by Naraku's tentacles, which prevented Kilala from flying, knocking them to the ground and focusing his attacks on Sango.

Despite Sango's protests, Miroku was forced to open his Wind Tunnel.

Miroku realized that when his hand finally tore open, Sango would be at risk too.

Miroku bid Sango farewell, and ran off to die alone.

Sango tried to follow on Kilala but could not find him.

(Scene Change)

Kazuma continued trying to reach Inuyasha, after his demon blood had been awakened, and he was corrupted by Naraku's demonic presence "Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Don't let Naraku get to you a second time! Think about Kikyo! Think about what she means to you! Think about Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as they returned to normal "Sorry. Thanks, Kazuma."

(Scene Change)

After leaving Koga unconscious and injured, Kenshiro wandered aimlessly through Naraku's body, when suddenly, he heard Kagome's voice in his mind, snapping him out of the possession.

He looked at Koga's blood on his hands "Kagome… Koga… No… Did I…?"

"That's right. You certainly did." Naraku's voice hissed "Kenshiro, you changed into your demon form. You lost your human heart, and tore the girl and the wolf-demon apart. You killed them with your very own hands."

Unable to comprehend this information, Kenshiro attacked Naraku's faces on the walls in a fit of rage "Shut up!"

"Kenshiro, though you are a human with a weak heart, I shall grant you salvation." Naraku spat, "removing" the human heart from Kenshiro.

(Scene Change)

In the bottom of the pit, Kagome regained consciousness to find Sesshomaru slaying the demons attempting to attack her "Sesshomaru? You've been driving away these demons all this time?"

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the wound on her arm "That wound. Is it Kenshiro's doing? He may wield the Ryuuga, but Kenshiro is still human. I presume Naraku's darkness overcame him."

Kagome recalled how Kenshiro had pushed her over the edge "No, that's not it! Before he truly lost control, I'm pretty sure Kenshiro helped me to escape."

She saw Sesshomaru motion his fur on his shoulder "Grab on. We're going."

Kagome slowly nodded and grabbed on as Sesshomaru started flying low "Sesshomaru, your nose is as sharp as Inuyasha's and Koga's, isn't it? Aren't you able to locate Rin?"

Sesshomaru said nothing ' _Naraku's body is much larger on the inside than it appears on the outside.'_

Kagome gasped "Look! Rin's right up there."

Sesshomaru shook his head "That is only an illusion. _Pathetic. Is Naraku trying to mock me? All the same, it's clear that I can't use Bakusaiga carelessly.'_

(Scene Change)

Elsewhere, Rin regained consciousness, and saw Magatsuhi looming near her. Frightened, she ran off, calling for Sesshomaru, being chased by Magatsuhi.

Before long, she saw Kenshiro wandering aimlessly "Kenshiro!"

Kenshiro looked at her in his demon form.

(Scene Change)

Outside, Shippo stared at Naraku's body, worried about Kagome, Kenshiro and the others "You should've let me come with you guys, Kenshiro."

"You say that now." a voice scoffed. "It's easy to be brave when you're watching from a safe distance."

Shippo looked and was startled to find Jaken sitting next to him "Oh yeah? And tell me, what're YOU doing here, Jaken? Let me guess, you probably hiding from Naraku when they left, right?"

"Such slanderous conjecture!" Jaken squawked "I was sitting in the shadows deep in thought when Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others rushed off without even consulting me. The tragic result of which is that I was unable to join them in battle."

Hakkaku and Ginta snorted "Keep telling yourself that."

All four of them simply 'hmph ed' and stared at Naraku's body, until Jaken broke the silence "Shippo, you can fly, can you not?" he received a nod "I want you to take me up there. You must take me up to that big black sphere in the sky. I belong at lord Sesshomaru's side." he saw Shippo transform and start to fly off without him "Hey! You can't run off by yourself like that!" and he threw his staff, hitting Shippo, who angrily retaliated and hit Jaken with his own staff, the scuffle escalating into a cat-fight, which Hakkaku and Ginta were quickly dragged into, until Kohaku showed up with A-Un, Sesshomaru's pet two-headed dragon.

It was time for the B-team.

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru and Kagome continued wandering through Naraku's body, when Sesshomaru smelled something and stopped "Rin is close by. We have to fly. Kenshiro is there with her. However, he remains in demon form. I can smell Inuyasha, Koga and Kazuma closing in on them."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro slowly advanced on Rin and summoned the Ryuuga, which took on the form of a bow and arrow "Rin. Get down." and he summoned the Dragon Flash in one of his arrows, but it fazed through

Magatsuhi, who smirked "What a surprise. Even in demon form, your human heart remains. However, your pitiful attacks cannot even scratch me. I, Magatsuhi, will show you just how powerless you are!" and he attempted to enter Kenshiro's body, but Inuyasha appeared and pushed him out of the way, causing Magatsuhi to enter Inuyasha's body instead.

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha smirked "This half-demon will serve well enough to challenge Sesshomaru."

At that moment, Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived, Koga and Kazuma following soon after.

Suddenly, Rin was engulfed by Naraku's flesh and disappeared below.

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha landed in front of Sesshomaru and smirked evilly as he drew Tessaiga.

"Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru growled "You chose the wrong person to possess." and he drew Tenseiga "I shall slay you along with Inuyasha."

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha retaliated by firing a Meido Zangetsuha at Sesshomaru.

(Scene Change)

"You could've taken A-Un if you wanted a ride so bad." Shippo muttered

"So, why were you trying to ride Shippo up to Naraku anyway?" asked Kohaku

"Silence child!" Jaken squawked "What kind of fool would I have to be to rush up here alone?"

"So that was your way of inviting him along? But Shippo's still a child Jaken." Kohaku scolded

"Look who's talking." Shippo muttered "You shouldn't be here Kohaku. Didn't Kenshiro and Sango tell you not to come?"

Kohaku nodded "True. But it's too late to turn back now."

Suddenly, a Meido appeared on the outside, creating a hole in Naraku's body, allowing the 5 of them to get through before it closed again.

(Scene Change)

"Damn." Magatsuhi-Inuyasha growled "Wasn't that a clever trick. Now I see. Inuyasha's sword provides the final link to his senses. One that is easily broken!" and he charged at Sesshomaru, who knocked Tessaiga away.

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha chuckled evilly "Without his sword, I have total control over Inuyasha!"

Kenshiro attempted to intervene, but Sesshomaru stopped him "Don't Kenshiro. This is my fight."

Kenshiro nodded and went to retrieve Tessaiga as Koga stood in front of Kagome

Sesshomaru easily dominated Magatsuhi-Inuyasha "Interesting. Now that both your mind and body are in demon form, it makes you a bit tougher than usual."

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha smirked "Showing no mercy to your own brother? You must really hate Inuyasha." and he charged.

"I feel nothing towards him. I have never considered that half-demon to be my brother." Sesshomaru retorted as he drew Tenseiga, which was caught within Magatsuhi-Inuyasha's claws "You are weak, Sesshomaru! You fool! Had you drawn Bakusaiga, Inuyasha would've been obliterated in an instant. But instead, you chose to draw Tenseiga, a blade that cannot cut through anything of this world. You should've known that as long as I'm using Inuyasha's body, your Tenseiga is useless! Now, prepare to die." His eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru's hand grip Bakusaiga, as Sesshomaru began pushing him backwards.

Kenshiro pulled Tessaiga out of the ground, and jumped down to the platforms where the two dog-demons were battling "Hang on Inuyasha! I'll bring Tessaiga!"

Magatsuhi-Inuyasha smirked "I'm afraid you're too late! I, Magatsuhi, control every corner of Inuyasha's heart! Tessaiga's power can no longer restore him! He is lost to you now."

Kenshiro gave a smirk of his own "Tessaiga may not work, but this will. Inuyasha, SIT!"

WHAM!

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Inuyasha barked, as his eyes returned halfway to normal, to their original gold, and he loosened his grip on Tessaiga "Magatsuhi… Get… out… of… my… body!" and he started punching himself "Kenshiro! Give me the Tessaiga!"

Kenshiro nodded as he threw the Tessaiga towards Inuyasha, just as Koga, Kagome and Kazuma showed up.

Sesshomaru smirked "Well well Magatsuhi, what will you do now? It appears Inuyasha is more difficult to control than you thought."

" _Do you want me to leave Inuyasha's body? Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"_ Magatsuhi hissed as he emerged from Inuyasha's body, before attempting to possess Kagome next.

But before Magatsuhi could fully leave Inuyasha's body, Inuyasha summoned the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, forcing Magatsuhi out, and trapping him through Inuyasha's demon vortex.

"What's wrong, Magatsuhi?" Sesshomaru taunted "Have you given up hiding in other people's bodies? You couldn't have picked a worse person to try and possess. Now, die!" and with that, Sesshomaru sliced him clean in two with the Tenseiga.

Magatsuhi could only scream in agony as he vanished, leaving nothing behind.

Sesshomaru re-sheathed Tenseiga and smirked "That's one down. One to go."

Kagome suddenly felt light headed, but Kenshiro caught her "You alright?"

Kagome nodded "This sensation. It feels like a fog has lifted. My spiritual power is returning to me."

Kenshiro smiled "I'm glad. Kagome, there's something I want to tell you." seeing that he had her full attention, he took a deep breath "Kagome… For the longest time, I've-" he was cut off by a loud rumbling and shaking that knocked Kagome off of the path, but Kenshiro caught her in his arms and held her bridal-style, instantly feeling completely purified of his demon senses "Kagome… Your powers of purification… All thanks to Sesshomaru cutting down Magatsuhi. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He smiled and nodded "Anything for my greatest rival. Still though, we have to have a rematch once this is over. Ryuuga against Bakusaiga. Which one is stronger?"

Kenshiro smiled and nodded "I look forward to it."

Sesshomaru then left in a burst of speed, flying as fast as he could ' _I smell her. That's Rin's scent. Everything feels so much clearer now. Did Kagome's spiritual power purge Naraku's body of its demonic energy?'_ Sesshomaru easily cut down Naraku's tentacles, completely unaffected by the miasma.

(Scene Change)

Elsewhere, Kohaku and the rest of the B-team felt the shaking and rumbling.

"W-What's going on?" asked Hakkaku

"You think Naraku's noticed we're here yet?" asked Ginta

Before Kohaku could answer, the four were separated, being split into three teams: Ginta with Hakkaku, Jaken with Shippo, and Kohaku with A-Un.

(Scene Change)

"Kenshiro, we have to find the Shikon jewel." said Kagome

Kenshiro nodded as he lifted Kagome onto his back and turned to the others "Inuyasha, Koga, Kazuma, we better stick together. All this shaking probably means Naraku is finally getting serious about eliminating us."

Koga and the others nodded, and together, they set off.

But they were easily separated, with Koga, Inuyasha and Kazuma being in one group, and Kenshiro and Kagome being in the other.

(Scene Change)

With the death of Magatsuhi, a small dot of light returned to the Shikon Jewel, thanks to Kagome's power of purification. Naraku knew that this ray of light would give hope to his foes. However, he decided to mold the ray of light into a ray of despair.

(Scene Change)

As Kenshiro and Kagome sped through Naraku's body, Kenshiro decided to take advantage of the fact that they were alone "Kagome, there's something I have to tell you." Seeing he had Kagome's full attention, Kenshiro took a deep breath "Kagome… For the longest time, I've-" He was cut off by Naraku's face appearing in front of them on his flesh as a pure light appeared above them "So, you've noticed. Rejoice. Light has returned to the Shikon jewel. Though I suspect you're not the only ones who are going to notice." He was cut off by Kenshiro firing spears of Titanium at his face, but it reformed elsewhere "I'm sure your friends will also see this light. Sango and the monk, Koga and the others. What do you suppose they're doing right now. Also, what will they think upon seeing this light?"

"What are you going on about?" Kenshiro snarled.

Naraku's face smirked "I shall give you a small hint. Miroku's Wind Tunnel is dangerously close to its limit. I'm sure you know what will happen the next time he uses it."

Kenshiro's eyes widened, as he mentally connected with Koga through his Ryu scales ' _Koga?'_

' _Yeah. I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed.'_

" _Thanks, Koga."_

(Scene Change)

Miroku was lying on a piece of Naraku's flesh "The shaking has stopped. What now? I could open my Wind Tunnel right here. Do minor damage to Naraku before perishing."

Slowly, Miroku sat up and grinned sourly "Pathetic. Here I am, inside Naraku, yet I'm unable to do so much as wound him."

(Scene Change)

Sango and Kilala were still searching for Miroku, until Sango broke down at the thought of losing the man she loved.

(Scene Change)

Naraku's wall face smirked at them, as Byakuya secretly scattered several pieces of reflective paper throughout his body "Now than, it looks like it's beginning to sink in. You see, Miroku has parted ways with Sango, and is now wandering alone. He is obviously trying to avoid drawing Sango into his Wind Tunnel when it destroys him."

(Scene Change)_

As Byakuya scattered the paper, the light reached Miroku and Sango.

But, unknown to either of them, Naraku's trap for them both was beginning to unfold.

(Scene Change)

"Your friends. They will undoubtedly follow the light to find me, won't they?" Naraku's wall face taunted "But there's no guarantee that's what they'll find. Kagome, your light will be the death of your friends."

At that moment, another armored copy of Naraku appeared out of the ground.

Kenshiro immediately summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga and launched a Titanium cannon from both ends, but it had no effect "Now what? Do we get out of here and keeping looking for the jewel?"

Kagome shook her head "First, we find Miroku. We can't let him use his Wind Tunnel."

Kenshiro nodded "I've got Koga on that, thanks to our mental connection with our Ryu scales. He split from Inuyasha and Kazuma and now he's looking for Miroku. We better join up with him."

Kagome nodded as she climbed on his back and they took off, Naraku's face on the wall smirking all the while.

(Scene Change)

Sango and Kilala flew through Naraku's body, following the light from the Shikon jewel, and came across _Naraku_ , who smirked "You've done well to reach me so quickly, Sango. In fact, you're the first to arrive." then Rin appeared in front of him, unconscious "Now, you can destroy me, the Shikon jewel too."

"Let Rin go!" Sango growled

 _Naraku_ smirked "I see. You won't throw Hiraikotsu if Rin is here. You won't do it, even if this is the perfect opportunity to kill me. You're far too gentle. But your gentleness will kill the monk. Come now, Sango. You should know very well by now without me having to explain it. The monk will follow a light he believes to be the jewel. Next, he'll encounter an illusion he believes to be me. In a futile effort to destroy his hated foe, he will open his Wind Tunnel one last time."

(Scene Change)

Miroku followed the light, and found said-illusion, who smirked "You've done well to reach me so quickly, monk. In fact, you're the first to arrive."

(Scene Change)

Koga sped through Naraku's body as fast as his Ryu scale-empowered legs would carry him, tracking Miroku's scent ' _Please, let me make it there in time.'_

(Scene Change)

 _Naraku_ chuckled evilly as he saw Miroku in clear mental turmoil.

Miroku looked at Naraku, then at his hand.

(Scene Change)

 _Naraku_ looked at Sango, a sinister smirk plastered across his face "Tell me, what does this girl mean to you? Sango, you barely know her, right? So I ask you: is it really worth sacrificing your life to protect this child?"

From behind Sango, Byakuya grinned ' _My my. Naraku's been busy. It's a lot of work to create these illusions for everyone. Although I see that the girl is no illusion at all.'_

Realizing the situation, Sango made a difficult decision ' _No. I don't want Miroku to die. Even if I go to Hell for this, I'm going to save his life!'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru flew through Naraku's body ' _Rin!'_

(Scene Change)

Miroku grabbed his prayer beads ' _I don't care if my Wind Tunnel tears open, as long as I'm able to take Naraku and the Shikon jewel with me! Forgive me Sango!'_ and he prepared to suck in the illusion. But just as he did, Koga appeared out of nowhere and caught his fist, stopping Miroku from opening his Wind Tunnel, saving his life "Forget it, Miroku! I won't let you!" and he forced the prayer beads back onto Miroku's wrist "That was way too close. If you opened that thing any sooner, we'd both be dead."

"You got that right." Kenshiro muttered as he and Kagome arrived on the scene "Good job, Koga. That was close."

Naraku's illusion chuckled "In the end, you chose to save yourself. You've lost your attachments to this world, monk."

"Silence!" Miroku shouted "I shall take you with me now!"

By this point, Koga was annoyed, and slapped Miroku across the face "Open your eyes, you idiot!"

But it turns out, Miroku couldn't see them, or Koga.

(Scene Change)

Kohaku continued flying on A-Un, having managed to find Ginta and Hakkaku along the way, saving them from Naraku's flesh.

"Look!" Hakkaku shouted "Do you see that?"

They saw the pure light reflected from the Shikon jewel.

But once they found Sango and the illusion, they were trapped by a wall of flesh.

"Rin! Sister!" Kohaku called out

"Look!" Ginta shouted "She's about to throw her weapon!"

Sango had reluctantly made up her mind ' _If I defeat Naraku, then Miroku's life will be saved!'_

"Stop! Don't do it sister!" Kohaku pleaded, but Sango didn't hear him.

Then Byakuya appeared in front of them "Hello Kohaku, and the two wolf demons who travelled with Koga. Ginta and Hakkaku, is it not? Don't bother calling out. I assure you, your sister can't hear your voice anyway. The human heart is easily manipulated, especially with your sister, whose heart is consumed with the fear of losing her beloved monk."

Sango had finally made her decision, not knowing that it was what Naraku wanted ' _If I don't defeat Naraku now, the Wind Tunnel will pass its limit, and Miroku will end up just like his father. I can't bare to let that happen!'_

(Scene Change)

Sensing the light being purged, Kagome knew that she had to hurt the real Naraku to dispel his illusions.

Seeing the Shikon jewel within Naraku's real body, Kagome shot a sacred arrow, which vanished the same way the one with Hitomiko did, until it reappeared inside Naraku's barrier, severing his right arm.

(Scene Change)

At the same time, Byakuya's right arm disappeared.

"Forgive me Rin!" Sango screamed as she threw Hiraikotsu, but Naraku's illusion end vanished, and Rin fell, avoiding Hiraikotsu in the process.

Kohaku then rust through the wall of flesh and caught Rin before she hit the ground.

"You tried to kill her, didn't you?" asked Byakuya "Along with the illusion of Naraku that I showed you."

Sango's eyes widened ' _Illusion?!'_

"You were going to sacrifice Rin if it meant saving the monk's life, weren't you?" Byakuya questioned loudly "I'm afraid it really doesn't matter how you spin it. The fact is, you were weighing human lives against one another. It's fitting, really. The demon slayer Sango slays herself."

Byakuya tilted his head, avoiding Sango's Hiraikotsu thrown by Sesshomaru, who was, in two words, absolutely LIVID.

"If that was intended for me, you've got the wrong person, Sesshomaru." said Byakuya "But my guess is you were listening to our conversation. So I'll leave you two to settle this. By now." and he flew off, observing the damage from Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga ' _Boy, I sure don't like the looks of this. It looks like his real body has taken a serious blow. But if I'm still here, it must be proof that Naraku and the Shikon jewel are still in one piece.'_ he looked at the blade on his back ' _I guess the time has come to use this.'_

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru glared at Sango, fury written all over his face.

"Sesshomaru, if you wish to kill me, I will not try to resist you." Sango stated flatly.

"Sesshomaru, forgive her. Rin is safe." Kazuma cut in as he arrived on the scene.

Sango shook her head "There's no excuse. I tried to kill Rin."

"My sister was deceived by an illusion of Naraku!" Kohaku pleaded

"It doesn't change the fact that I was willing to sacrifice her! I would've done anything to defeat Naraku! Anything!" Sango retorted "I will not attempt to justify, or beg for my life. But please, let me finish this. Once the curse has been lifted from Miroku, I'm all yours."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others were racing through Naraku's body, with Miroku slung over Koga's shoulder.

"Koga, Kenshiro, please. Leave me behind." Miroku pleaded

"I'm not gonna do that." Koga stated firmly "If we leave you alone, there's a good chance another illusion of Naraku might trick you into opening your Wind tunnel. And don't give me some line about how your Wind Tunnel will tear at any minute. It'll take more than your stupid Wind Tunnel to scare us away. Besides, when we get out of here, Sango will need you in one piece. We're all going home alive, no exceptions."

(Scene Change)

As Naraku's body began self-distracting from the power of Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, the light from the Shikon jewel pierced one of the holes.

' _The smell has changed.'_ Sesshomaru mentally noted ' _Naraku is in the direction of the light.'_ he then turned to Sango "Hurry. You want to find the monk, don't you? Now hurry before I change my mind." and he flew through the hole towards the light, with Kohaku and Sango following ' _Does this mean Sesshomaru is going to wait to kill me until after Naraku is defeated? Is Miroku even still alive? I have to see him one last time.'_

As they flew towards the light, Sesshomaru turned out Kazuma "I smelled Inuyasha with you. What happened to him?"

Kazuma shrugged "He took off on his own."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others found Naraku's main body, along with the Shikon jewel, inside his barrier.

Naraku smirked "You've found me, Kenshiro. You do realize this is your only chance to kill me."

Kenshiro scoffed as he summoned his Ryuuga claws "I don't need you to tell me to send you and the Shikon jewel to the Underworld. But first. Inuyasha, now!"

Inuyasha appeared as part of the wall of flesh burst, and he and Kenshiro simultaneously fired a Meido Zangetsuha from each of their weapons, taking a large chunk of Naraku's body with it, but missing Naraku himself, as he laughed triumphantly "Looks like you missed!"

(Scene Change)

Shippo and Jaken crawled towards the light from the Shikon jewel, and BARELY avoided being hit by Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha.

"The Meido Zangetsuha. That's as close as I ever want to get to it." Shippo muttered.

Jaken nodded in agreement, until they saw Byakuya approaching the path of damage cause by the Meido Zangetsuha "I guess the time has finally come to draw this." and he drew his sword… Only, it was just a handle. There was no blade.

Byakuya stuck the handle into the ground of the path formed by the Meido, as a blade formed, made of demonic energy from the Meido Zangetsuha, before re-sheathing it "You two can come out now."

Shippo and Jaken emerged "You! What did you just do?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow "You saw that. I took some of the Meido Zangetsuha's demonic energy. Naraku told me to collect some."

"How dare you!" Jaken squawked "Meido Zangetsuha is a technique that lord Sesshomaru, Kenshiro and Inuyasha had to work for! You have no right to just show up and take it!"

' _It's true.'_ Byakuya mentally agreed ' _That's why this sword can only be used once. I have no idea how Naraku intends to use it. But I do know that the end is near._ Oh, by the way, you two. This is your last chance to escape before the hole closes." and he disappeared in a blue flame.

(Scene Change)

Naraku chuckled "Don't forget, Kenshiro, Inuyasha. Light and dark may be battling against each other in here, but until you defeat _me_ , I control this place."

"That's enough of your lies!" Kagome shouted as she prepared to fire a sacred arrow at him, before Naraku release some of his miasma, with Inuyasha being forced to protect Kenshiro and the others with the protect investors barrier of Tessaiga.

(Scene Change)

Rin slowly regained consciousness "Kohaku. Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly, miasma began emerging from Naraku's body.

Seeing this, Sango gave Rin her face mask, shielding the little girl from the poison.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Sango said sadly, to Rin's confusion.

Sesshomaru witnessed this, and allowed a small smile to creep its way across his face.

"I'm going ahead." Sango informed them, and took off in front of Sesshomaru, despite Kohaku's protests.

' _So, she's risking her life.'_ Sesshomaru mentally noted

(Scene Change)

Naraku chuckled "Have you noticed anything different? This miasma is much more potent. In fact, it is deadly, especially for weak humans like Kenshiro, Kagome and the monk."

"This won't be enough to get rid of us, Naraku!" Koga snarled "Prepare yourself Naraku! We're coming for you!"

(Scene Change)

Outside, Totosai and Myoga watched Naraku's body from afar.

"You better make it out of there, Inuyasha, Kenshiro." Totosai muttered "You have both inherited Meido Zangetsuha from Sesshomaru. But now, it is up to you to each make the technique your own. Both of you do that, and you cannot lose."

(Scene Change)

Sango went on ahead from Sesshomaru and the others, and noticed the miasma getting worse.

But as Sesshomaru and the others followed, they were blocked by several adamant spears forming in front of them.

(Scene Change)

' _Wait for me, Miroku!'_ Sango mentally pleaded as she rode Kilala.

(Scene Change)

Shippo and Jaken slowly made their way, being hit by Naraku's miasma in the air. Fortunately, their Ryu scales protected them.

Shippo pulled a small bottle from his shirt "Good thing I have the antidote."

"Where did you get that?" asked Jaken

"There's an herbal garden not far from here." explained Shippo "It's cared for by a half demon named Jinenji." **(A/N: Long story)** "The problem is, there's only three left."

"So? We'll just go as far as we can." Jaken declared boldly

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro and the others found that they couldn't get a solid footing, with Naraku's body constantly shaking.

Naraku chuckled "Kenshiro, Inuyasha, Koga, as your bitterness towards me grows and gets stronger, so too does the darkness within the Shikon jewel. So struggle more, suffer more, and lament your own powerlessness."

At that moment, Sango appeared as Hiraikotsu burst through the wall of flesh "Naraku!"

Naraku smirked "Sango. I've been waiting."

Sango saw Miroku, as tears of joy swelled up in her eyes ' _Miroku! I found you!'_

"Sango, where's your mask? You won't be able to survive the miasma!" Koga screamed

"I'll shatter any miasma, or demonic energy!" Sango retorted as she threw Hiraikotsu, shattering Naraku's miasma tornado and breaking through the barrier, wounding Naraku, but Hiraikotsu captured the miasma, knocking Sango and Kilala unconscious.

Miroku dove in to save her, but she fell through a hole in Naraku's flesh, with Miroku following before it closed.

Naraku chuckled as Kenshiro and the others were unable to go after them "The least you can do is allow them to spend their last moments alive in privacy."

Despite being evil, murderous and psychotic, he did have a good point.

(Scene Change)

Miroku's eyes fell upon the unconscious Sango, when she awoke upon hearing the sound of Miroku's Wind Tunnel "I… I failed, didn't I?"

"Please… Forgive me for abandoning you." Miroku pleaded

Sango grabbed his robes "Miroku… Take me with you… Promise me… that we'll die together…"

Despite his unwillingness, Miroku held her close.

(Scene Change)

Naraku sensed this within the jewel and smirked as he transformed "The power of darkness feeds on the monk and Sango's sorrow! Ironic, isn't it? The stronger their love is for each other, the greater their despair. The monk and Sango will soon be no more. They have chosen to die together. Even now, they wait for his Wind Tunnel to swallow them both. Do you understand, Inuyasha, Kenshiro? The two of them will soon be consumed by the darkness of the Shikon jewel!"

"No way we'll let that happen." Kenshiro spat "Naraku, the four of us will defeat you here and now, and lift the curse of the Wind Tunnel forever!" and he and Inuyasha each launched their versions of the Meido Zangetsuha.

Kagome sensed Naraku joining with the Shikon jewel, as a spider webs grew from his back and latched onto the walls of his body, protecting him from the Meido Zangetsuha "All those years ago, the Shikon jewel was supposed to have burned with Kikyo's corpse, and been obliterated from this world. Even so, the Shikon jewel used Kikyo's lingering spiritual powers, as well as Kagome's, her own reincarnation, to return to this world. Shattered but not destroyed, the jewel continued to bring new disasters,, and slowly but surely reassembled. This Shikon jewel will never disappear from this world. Even if I am destroyed, it will live one."

Kagome's eyes widened in confusion "Naraku… What were… What were you even trying to accomplish? The whole time you've been fighting against us, it's always the same thing, over and over again! First, you tore Kikyo and Inuyasha apart, forced Sango and Kohaku to fight against each other, and now you're trying to use the love between Miroku and Sango to destroy them! You can't stand love and friendship, so you've devoted your entire life to trying to break people apart. But why? Is that all you really wanted?"

Naraku scoffed "Why ask me now?"

Koga nodded "For once, the crazy evil bastard is right. What the ****?"

"You couldn't have done any of those things if you didn't understand the human heart. The pain of loss wouldn't mean anything to you if you didn't know what it felt like to have a bond with someone." explained Kagome "Nothing will ever satisfy you because the Shikon jewel didn't grant your real wish."

Naraku was left speechless ' _This woman…'_

"You were hesitating, weren't you?" Kagome accused "Because you know that the Shikon jewel turns everybody that it absorbs into a true monster. You have a complete Shikon jewel in your hands, and yet we both know you still haven't tried to absorb it."

"That changes nothing!" Naraku snarled "Are you so naive that you think you can purify my heart with your empty words? Well you're sadly mistaken!" and he fired several miasma-coated adamant spears at them, which Kenshiro and Inuyasha both countered with their versions of Meido Zangetsuha, which still had no effect on Naraku.

"Naraku, you and I may be nothing alike, but we're both half-demons!" Inuyasha snarled "That means that in both of us, there's a human heart and a demon heart, Naraku."

"But you betrayed that. You and Inuyasha were both given the freedom to choose." Kenshiro spat "To follow you human heart, or your demon heart. And you chose to live as a demon, ignoring all that was human in you! You chose to hurt others, and curse them with misery and suffering! But your days of hurting the people I care for at over, you miserable mother ****er!" and they both fired the Meido Zangetsuha once more.

The only difference is, this time, Inuyasha's took the form of multiple blades, while Kenshiro's took the form of multiple slashes, destroying all of Naraku's body below his chest.

' _Impossible! My tentacles are gone!'_ Naraku screamed in his mind.

(Scene Change)

"So, Meido Zangetsuha has evolved." Totosai noted "The technique now belongs to both Kenshiro and Inuyasha. As you know, Myoga, Meido Zangetsuha was first achieved using Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, a sword that cannot cut. Thus, the original method of opening the Meido and sending foes to their death, was best suited to that sword. Inuyasha's Tessaiga and the Meido Zangetsuha have finally united as one. The same goes with Kenshiro's Ryuuga. Meido has taken the form of a blade. That is a reflection of Inuyasha's Tessaiga."

"So, what about Kenshiro's Ryuuga?" asked Myoga

Totosai shrugged "That just takes the form of whatever weapon he's using when he unleashes the technique."

(Scene Change)

Sensing the Shikon jewel in Naraku's chest, Kagome prepared to fire a sacred arrow to purify it, but Naraku started forcing his body to shake violently again as he began regenerating "It's futile. Attack me all you like, but you are still inside my body, you fools. I'll only keep regenerating."

"Fine by us!" Kenshiro retorted "We'll keep slicing you up all day! Naraku, we're gonna sever any ties you have to this world, including the jewel! Prepare yourself! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and they launched more Meido blades and Meido claws, ripping Naraku's main body to shreds, forcing him to unleash more miasma, before they were swallowed by his flesh as his body began shaking.

(Scene Change)

As Naraku's body began collapsing, Miroku tried to move Sango away from the miasma, refusing to let her die.

(Scene Change)

Naraku's mind was still raging about what Kagome said ' _Utter nonsense. The Shikon jewel didn't grant my real wish? Kenshiro and Inuyasha think I'm the same as that half-demon?_ How dare you!"

(Scene Change)

"Sesshomaru, there's so much miasma!" cried Ginta and Hakkaku

Kohaku nodded.

Sesshomaru smirked as he drew Bakusaiga ' _It seems you've reached a point of desperation, Naraku. In that case, I shall perform your last rights!_ **Dragon Burst!"** and the power of Bakusaiga eliminated the adamant spears, the continuous destructive power beginning to tear Naraku's body apart, opening a path for Sesshomaru and the others.

(Scene Change)

As he wandered, Byakuya noticed the continuous destruction "Only Bakusaiga could do this. The damage will continue to spread. Any piece of flesh it touches will be destroyed, and, in-turn, destroy all it comes into contact with. Well then, it seems the time has finally come for me to fulfill my role."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro used the Meido to free himself and Kagome "You alright, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

Then Kenshiro looked back "I can sense the destruction from Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru and Kazuma are definitely getting closer."

"You hear that, Naraku? Your body can't regenerate!" a voice called out triumphantly as Inuyasha freed himself with the Meido Zangetsuha, and Koga freed himself with the Raiso.

"It's just as I told all of you." Naraku spat "You may destroy me, but the Shikon jewel will never disappear."

(Scene Change)

Miroku was trying to decide whether or not to use the Wind Tunnel, but noticed it getting quieter before the destruction of Bakusaiga reached the ground beneath them, and they fell.

(Scene Change)

Shippo and Jaken were desperately trying to avoid the destructive power of Bakusaiga, before Kilala fell on them, along with Miroku's staff and the Hiraikotsu.

Fortunately, Jaken and Shippo managed to grab both, saving them from Naraku's adamant spears, as they noticed Miroku and Sango falling towards them.

(Scene Change)

As Sesshomaru and Kazuma's group flew through Naraku's body, they observed the damage done by _one swing_ from Bakusaiga.

Then they noticed Naraku's tentacles lunging towards them.

Seeing this, Kazuma drew Sounga "If you insist on struggling, Naraku, I'll gladly oblige! **Dragon Twister!"** and their power of the attack sent a great deal of damage through Naraku's body.

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro summoned the naginata form of the Ryuuga "Give it up, Naraku! It's over."

Naraku smirked "So it would seem. However, Kenshiro, I'm afraid there's still one thing that not even your Ryuuga, Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Koga's Raiso, or Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga can cut."

"Your soul? Is that what you're talking about?" Kagome guessed "I'm pretty sure that's why I'm here! I'm here to purify your soul Naraku!"

Naraku smirked maniacally ' _Give it your best shot, Kagome. This will end with a battle between souls.'_

Suddenly, Kenshiro noticed Byakuya appear behind Kagome, and cut her with his sword.

But nothing happened.

"BASTARD!" Kenshiro roared as he launched a Meido at Byakuya.

"I am but an incarnation of Naraku that will die when he does." Byakuya stated flatly "I have no regrets. I have fulfilled my role." and with that, he disappeared into the Meido, which then closed.

"Kagome!" Kenshiro screamed frantically as he ran over to her "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded unsurely "I think so. _Did he cut me, or not?'_

Kenshiro was surprised ' _The technique he just used was Meido Zangetsuha. But why? What was he trying to do?'_

Naraku smirked.

(Scene Change)

Shippo had changed into his giant balloon form to save the others, while Jaken and Miroku gave Sango and Kilala the antidote "Thank you so much, Shippo. You're a true lifesaver. You too, Jaken. But, are you sure you want to give us the rest of the antidote?"

Jaken nodded "We have Ryu scales to protect us. Just hurry and take it."

Miroku nodded "Well, I very much appreciate it." and he gave one of the antidote pills to Sango and watched as she came too "Sango, you're awake. Please, try not to move around. Not until the antidote I gave you starts to take effect."

Sango slowly sat up "Miroku, the antidote won't be enough for you."

Miroku smiled "There's hope. Haven't you noticed? You can barely hear it anymore."

Sango's eyes widened "You think…?"

Jaken understood "Lord Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga must be taking effect."

Miroku nodded "And, Kenshiro, Inuyasha and the others must've fatally wounded Naraku's main body, and the power of the curse of the Wind tunnel has been weakened."

"In that case, we must hurry and join them." Jaken cut in.

Miroku nodded "We shall settle this with Naraku once and for all."

(Scene Change)

Sesshomaru continued blasting Naraku's body apart with Bakusaiga ' _Naraku is still alive. What's taking you so long, Kenshiro, Inuyasha?'_

(Scene Change)

By this point, Kenshiro and the others had taken their battle to mid-air, since there was no solid footing on the ground anymore.

Kenshiro and Inuyasha sliced Naraku's body with Meido blades and Meido claws, as Koga summoned the Raiso on his hand "Time to show you the full power of the wolf-demon tribe! **Wolf Death Storm!"** and the Raiso summoned a MASSIVE blast of demonic wind and lightning, manifesting a wolf-like aura, as it shredded a large part of Naraku's body.

Kagome prepared to fire a sacred arrow, but Naraku stopped her from doing so by hurling flying chunks of miasma towards them.

One was about to hit Kenshiro, but was dissipated by Hiraikotsu, courtesy of Sango.

Shippo then jumped out and acted as a platform.

"Shippo, what're you doing here?" Kenshiro demanded

"A thanks would be nice!" Shippo yelled "We came to help you guys!"

Miroku then used his Wind Tunnel to suck in the remaining miasma meteors "It's okay! I'm fine now! The curse of the Wind Tunnel is already fading!"

By this point, Sesshomaru burst in with the Bakusaiga, as the destruction continued spreading throughout Naraku's body.

Naraku glared "So you're all here. You and your worthless group of so-called friends."

Kenshiro smirked "You're damn right. All of us. Everyone survived. You couldn't kill even a single one of us, Naraku."

The group then unleashed all of their most powerful attacks at once:

" **Wind Tunnel!"**

" **Hiraikotsu!"**

" **Meido Zangetsuha!"**

" **Meido Claws!"**

" **Wolf Death Storm!"**

" **Dragon Burst!"**

Naraku then cut himself free from his body, right before the destruction from Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga could reach him.

Kagome looked and noticed something ' _There's light within the jewel.'_

"What a simple bunch you are." Naraku taunted "This little gathering of friends has brought light back to the Shikon jewel yet again. Was that what you'd hoped for? Do you think you've won? I assure you, you have not! For the jewel and I are now one!" and he took on a more fearsome appearance, as the light within the jewel vanished, causing the jewel to turn completely black.

"Bastard." Inuyasha muttered "So, he finally fed his soul to the jewel, did he?"

Naraku then launched more miasma meteors at the group, but Kenshiro countered them with his Meido claws, but Naraku just kept on regenerating.

Then again, nobody really expected the jewel to leave the world without a fight.

Another round of miasma meteors appeared, but Sesshomaru used his Dragon Burst attack to destroy each of them ' _The miasma leaking from the severed flesh is stronger than it was before._ Jaken. Take Rin, Kohaku, the fox child and the two wolf-demons, and leave Naraku's body immediately."

Needless to say, Jaken, Shippo, Hakkaku and Ginta had no complaints.

They were about to be squashed by miasma meteors, but Sango saved them at the last second.

They left, but not before Rin and Kohaku gave Miroku and Sango their poison masks.

Kohaku and the others exited Naraku's body, and saw that Naraku's body was falling… towards the village!

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Koga

Kagome nodded "I'm fine. I don't know why, but all the miasma around me seems to have been purified. _Still, Naraku interfered every time I try to draw my bow. if only I could get a shot off.'_

"I won't let you shoot. Not yet!" Naraku snarled as he hurled more meteors, but the combined powers of Koga's Raiso and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga obliterated them as it engulfed Naraku.

' _Just a little longer. A little longer!'_ Naraku pleaded in his mind

(Scene Change)

As they worked to evacuate the villagers, Kikyo and Kaede realized that Naraku wanted to end there, since things started there for him, as Onigumo.

(Scene Change)

Naraku continued firing more miasma meteors towards the group, which Kenshiro and Inuyasha continuously countered with Meido Blades and Meido Claws, shredding Naraku's body even further in the process.

"It's useless, Naraku. You've lost this fight." Kenshiro stated flatly "No matter how much you try to resist it, your body is falling apart."

"Enough of my body still remains. Enough to wipe out a single village, at least!" Naraku retorted.

Kenshiro and everyone else had all been thinking the same thing, once they realized what he meant ' _Oh ****.'_

(Scene Change)

As they flew outside Naraku's body, Kohaku and the others noticed the miasma meteors falling to the ground, killing anything they came into contact with.

(Scene Change)

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled

"Don't tell me you all didn't realize where we were." Naraku spat "It's too late now! If you kill me, my miasma-latent corpse will descend on the village, destroying everything!"

"Not while we're still breathing." Sesshomaru retorted as he cut Naraku's body in half with his Dragon Burst.

But as Kagome sensed, the Shikon jewel was still there, and Naraku's body was falling by his will.

Realizing this, everyone quickly escaped Naraku's body as it began falling apart.

' _I see.'_ Sesshomaru mused ' _It would appear that not even Bakusaiga can cut the Shikon jewel.'_

As Naraku's body descended towards the now destroyed forest surrounding the Bone-Eater's Well, Kenshiro and Inuyasha quickly disposed of it using their Meido Blades and Meido Claws, releasing a MASSIVE cloud of miasma.

Kagome's eyes widened as she sensed the jewel inside the cloud ' _I see it! This is my chance! Believe in yourself and shoot. My arrow will pierce the Shikon jewel! I know it will!'_ and she fired her sacred arrow, which disappeared as soon as it came into contact with the miasma.

(Scene Change)

Inside, all that remained was the jewel and Naraku's head, as he recalled Kagome's earlier words about how the jewel never granted his real wish ' _My real wish, you say? That's right…. Now I remember… All I wanted was Kikyo's heart… It seems I won't be joining Kikyo… In this, or the next world…'_ and with that, both he and the jewel were hit by Kagome's arrow, purifying both the jewel and the cloud of miasma.

(Scene Change)

Everyone looked on in astonishment as the miasma meteors disappeared, while the cloud of miasma above was being purified.

Suddenly, the mass crash to the ground, finally stopping, as Naraku's head, returned to its original appearance, appeared over the Bone-Eater's Well, surrounded by a pink light, along with the Shikon jewel, which was pierced by Kagome's arrow, and smirked "At that very moment, I made a final wish upon the Shikon jewel… The moment Byakuya of the Dreams cut you with his blade… That wish shall be granted when I die… Though it was not mine to begin with… The Shikon jewel forced me to make its wish… In the end, I was but its instrument…" and with that, Naraku vanished, along with the light.

Just to be sure, Miroku took the prayer beads off of his arm, and sure enough, the Wind Tunnel had disappeared.

"Has the Wind Tunnel disappeared?" asked Kikyo as she and Kaede approached.

Sango nodded, tears of joy brimming in her eyes "The curse has been broken!"

Kenshiro breathed a sigh of relief "Finally. I thought he'd never go down." then he remembered what he promised to do "Kagome, you know that thing I've been trying to tell you all day?"

Kagome nodded.

Kenshiro took a deep breath, and took her hands in his "Kagome, for the longest time, I've-" he was cut off when he noticed a Meido appear behind Kagome, swallowing her, before disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared.

Frantic, Kenshiro turned to Sesshomaru "You're the Meido expert! What the **** just happened?!"

"What?! I'm the answer to everything now?!" Sesshomaru barked

"Kenshiro, was Kagome really cut by Byakuya?" asked Jaken

Kenshiro nodded once "He slashed at her, but nothing happened, and I killed him with my Meido claws. Why?"

"Because we know what he did." explained Jaken "Shippo and I saw him inside Naraku's body. He was stealing demonic energy from the Meido Zangetsuha."

Kenshiro's eyes widened in a mix of shock, fear and horror.

"The well…" Kikyo gasped.

"What about it?" asked Koga

"What happened to the Bone-Eater's well?" Kaede clarified.

Like she said, the Bone-Eater's well had vanished without a trace.

(Scene Change)

Kai and the others were returning from their high school entrance ceremony, when they felt a large crashing sound from the shrine.

Rushing in to see what had happened, everyone was horrified to see that the well had vanished.

(Scene Change)

Feeling Ryuuga pulsing, Kenshiro drew his sword, not even bothering to summon it into the tiger-claw form ' _Master Ryu, I understand what I have to do.'_

" _ **Right. Good luck, Kenshiro. And finally confess to her properly already, damnit!"**_

" _What the **** do you think I've been trying to do?! Besides, if Naraku wanted to eliminate Kagome, he could've done so a long time ago. Instead, he was focused on reaching the well. What was Naraku's final wish?"_

"Kenshiro!" Koga shouted, snapping him from his thoughts "What happened to the Shikon jewel?!"

Kenshiro's eyes widened in realization _Of course! The Shikon jewel was afraid of Kagome! At the very end, it would've done anything to survive! So there's no way it could risk letting her live! Kagome… Hang in there, my love! I'll find you no matter what it takes!"_

(Scene Change)

Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself in an endless black void.

" **The well had been sealed. There is nowhere for you to go."** a voice called out to her.

Kagome looked and saw the Shikon jewel, pierced by her arrow.

(Scene Change)

"Kagome! Where are you?!" Kenshiro screamed as he searched through the Meido ' _I have to keep searching! She has to be somewhere in this Meido! She has to be! SHE HAS TO!'_

Then he heard the voices of Hiyori, Ichigo, Raidou, Arashi, Sota and everybody else "Guys! Isn't Kagome there with you?!"

" _The Bone-Eater's well has disappeared!"_ Grandpa Higurashi called out " _What on earth happened on that side?!"_

" _Kenshiro, do you know where Kagome is?!"_ Mrs Higurashi called out

" _Is sis okay?! Did someone hurt her?!"_ Sota called out

" _Is Kazuma okay?!"_ Hiyori called out

"Don't worry!" Kenshiro shouted "I promise you, I'm gonna find them. And Kazuma's back in the village! He's fine, so don't worry! Oh, and Ichigo? You're about to be the only single guy."

" _You mean you're finally gonna do it?"_ asked Ichigo.

"You know it. I'm gonna tell her. Just hang one a little longer, guys! Me, my brother, and my new girlfriend will be back by dinner!" and he flew off in search of the woman he loved, to finally confess….

(Scene Change)

Kagome looked at the jewel, wanting answers "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

" **Kagome, do you wish to return to that world?"** the voice questioned " **It's not too late. Wish upon the Shikon jewel, and you shall return home once more. That, or do nothing, and you shall spend the rest of eternity here, alone in the darkness."**

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro continued searching for Kagome, when he was confronted by a massive dragon-like demon, who lunged at him, before Kenshiro sliced it to bits with the Dragon Cyclone "I recognize that demonic energy. Magatsuhi!"

Magatsuhi split apart into several demons.

"I tore Magatsuhi to pieces, and it's already regenerating." Kenshiro muttered "Even if he is Magatsuhi, he shouldn't be this powerful."

" **There's no need to search."** the demons hissed " **The priestess will be here shortly. We can sense her heart trembling with fear in the darkness."**

(Scene Change)

" **No one can hear you."** the jewel stated as Kagome tried calling out for Kenshiro or the others " **No one will come."**

(Scene Change)

" **Soon, she will give in to her fear of the darkness and wish upon the Shikon jewel."** the demons hissed " **She will wished to be saved. Already, she longs to escape the darkness and return to the peaceful world you both once knew."**

"So the Shikon jewel was never destroyed." Kenshiro snarled

" **Haven't you noticed, human?"** they hissed " **Where you are now is** _ **inside**_ **the Shikon jewel. And should Kagome choose to save herself, she will spend eternity here along with you. Once she is imprisoned in the jewel, she will be forced to do battle against us for all eternity!"**

"No ****ing way I'll let you imprison the woman I love!" Kenshiro snarled

" **The Shikon jewel will never be destroyed!"** the demon hissed " **The battle will continued within the jewel, just as it always has, until it is passed onto another, who will use it for dark purposes! This the never ending cycle!"**

Enraged, Kenshiro started slashing at the demons "Don't give in Kagome! Please, just hold on until I get there! Don't make any wishes! KAGOME!"

(Scene Change)

Shippo was staring at the spot where the well was supposed to be, worried.

"Take a break Shippo." Sango told him "Let us take over. Your health will suffer if you don't get some rest."

Shippo shook his head "What happened to them? Where did they go?"

Kazuma sighed "With Naraku gone, I thought it would be over. But I guess we were wrong. Our fates remain tied to the Shikon jewel."

Sesshomaru walked over to them "You doubt them, Kazuma. Kenshiro is strong, as is Kagome. They will return, alive and well. I'm sure of it."

Koga nodded "Besides, Kenshiro still owes me a fight, so I can earn my woman."

(Scene Change)

Sota was staring at the spot where the well was supposed to be, worried.

"Take a break Sota." Ichigo told him "I've got it from here, you go get some rest."

Sota shook his head "What happened to the well?"

"With Naraku dead and gone, I thought it would be over. But I guess we were wrong, their fates remain tied to the Shikon jewel. But Kenshiro is strong, and so is Kagome. They'll make it back alive, I'm sure of it."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro continued slashing the demons to bits upon summoning the naginata form of the Ryuuga, until something caught his eyes "What the…?"

A woman in armor was battling several demons, slashing them with spiritual energy from her sword, but they just kept regenerating.

" **That is the priestess who created the Shikon jewel!"** the demons hissed

Kenshiro looked on, amazed by her power "So that was lady Midoriko?"

" **She has been locked in battle with us for hundreds of years!"** they hissed " **Ever since the jewel was born! And Kagome will suffer the same fate!"**

"There'll be a ****ing ice age in hell before I let that happen!" Kenshiro snarled as he launched a Dragon Magma, incinerating the demons.

But behind them, he saw a massive spider web, and was furious at what he saw at the center "Naraku! He's still alive?!"

" **He's dead."** the demons hissed " **But soon, he shall come back to life. When Kagome gives in to her fear of the darkness and falls prey to the trap set by the jewel, Naraku will awaken, and a new battle of souls will begin within the Shikon jewel! A battle that will continue forever! From the very moment that the Shikon jewel was first transported through time to the Feudal Era, from the beginning, this has been Kagome's fate!"**

"So that's why the Shikon jewel brought Kagome and Naraku here." Kenshiro realized "It wants their souls to fight each other for all eternity."

" **Kagome was born to become part of the jewel and fight within it! That is the point of her existence!"** the demons hissed

Kenshiro was absolutely livid "You're wrong! That's not why Kagome was born, and I'll prove it to you, Magatsuhi!" and he launched a Dragon Flash at the demons " _Master Ryu, is what they said true?"_

" _ **Yes. But there's one last thing you must know, Kenshiro. This may have been Kagome's destiny, but your destiny, however, is another story."**_

" _My destiny? What do you mean?"_

" _ **I mean that you were sent here to help Kagome destroy the Shikon jewel! You see, lady Midoriko is my grandmother. My grandfather, Kageryu, knew that this would happen from the very moment the jewel was created, so my seal has been moved from one soul to another, starting with him and moving from host to host throughout the millennia, the most recent of which being Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's uncle, Inuboshi. He arranged for the next to be a human of Kamikaze blood, but none of them were worthy except you for your strength of character and good heart.**_ _ **You, Kenshiro, are destined to destroy the jewel. You, Kenshiro, are destined to save the world from its clutches. You, Kenshiro, are destined to be with Kagome until the day you die. Now go. Go, Kenshiro Kamikaze. Go, and rid the world of the Shikon jewel forever!"**_

" _I plan on it!"_

Kenshiro suddenly was engulfed in a white light. When the light dissipated, the scales on the blade of the Ryuuga were now light blue instead of gold, as was Kenshiro's kimono "Kagome taught me how to smile… more than that, she taught me how to believe in people… Kagome was the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends… to shed tears for others, to understand the meaning of true strength and kindness… those are all things Kagome taught me… Arashi, Raidou, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Kohaku, Sesshomaru… Kagome is the reason I have all of those bonds, so this… This can't be her fate, and as long as I'm still breathing and have the spirits of the past Ryuuga-masters coursing through my soul, then I vow on them that it won't be her fate! Kagome came into this world to be with me, and I was born for her!"

(Scene Change)

" **You're not going to make a wish?"** the jewel questioned " **So, you're choosing eternal solitude in this darkness, instead."**

Kagome felt tears brimming in her eyes.

(Scene Change)

"Kagome!" Kenshiro screamed "I'm coming! Can you hear my voice?! Kagome! Can you hear me? KAGOME!"

(Scene Change)

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard his voice "Kenshiro? I can hear Kenshiro's voice!"

" _Don't make any wishes, Kagome! Promise me you won't! Just hold on until I get there! And Kagome, when I do, I've got something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."_

"Kenshiro! I can hear your voice!"

" **Do you wish to see Kenshiro?"** the jewel questioned " **Answer me, Kagome. Do you wish to see him?"**

Kagome looked at the jewel "Just like Kikyo? She wished to see Inuyasha again. And even Naraku. I'm sure his wish was a modest one too. What they didn't know is that the Shikon jewel never grants your real wish."

" **Then, what will you do?"**

Kagome felt tears brimming in her eyes.

(Scene Change)

" **It is as we told you."** the demons hissed " **There's only one way for the two of you to meet again. And that is for Kagome to wish upon the jewel and be trapped within it as a fallen priestess! You've made it worse human, for the sound of your voice has only given Kagome false hope. Now, she will undoubtedly make a wish. We will not let her hear your voice again!"**

"Shut up!" Kenshiro continued slashing through the demons, the demonic energy emitting from the blade creating a chain-reaction that spread to the others one by one, similar to the power of Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga "Kagome!"

(Scene Change)

" **Be true to your heart, Kagome."** the jewel told her " **You want to see Kenshiro. Wish it, and it shall be so."**

"Is that the one and only correct wish?" asked Kagome, recalling what Kenshiro and her grandpa had told her before "The one and only correct wish. I just figured it out. I understand now."

(Scene Change)

Kenshiro continued slaying the demons "Where are you?! KAGOME!"

He constantly tried to fly after her, but just kept going in circles.

But he wouldn't give up.

Not until Kagome was safe in his arms again.

(Scene Change)

" _Kenshiro has always come for me."_ Kagome told herself "I've made my choice. I have no wish. Kenshiro will come for me. I believe in him. _It will be fine. I believe in you, Kenshiro."_

(Scene Change)

As Kenshiro started slashing through the webs, he saw a pure light, creating a fissure in the darkness, and he felt Ryuuga pulsing "I have to cut through it, don't I? Alright then. Come on Ryuuga, I believe in you! **Meido Zangetsuha!"** and the Meido blade opened a path in the fissure of light, which Kenshiro quickly jumped through.

(Scene Change)

Kagome suddenly found herself face to face with Kenshiro, as she felt tears of joy and relief swelling up in her eyes at the sight of the man she'd grown to fall in love with "Kenshiro…"

Without a word, they hugged, before FINALLY engaging each other in a long, passionate kiss.

Kenshiro broke the kiss and smiled "Finally… I've been waiting to do that for so long… Kagome, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You taught me how to smile. You taught me how to believe in people. You're the reason I was able to make friends, and rely on those friends. To shed tears for others. To understand the meaning of true strength and kindness. Those are all things you taught me. Ever since I was young, ever since we first met, I knew you were the one I was destined to fall in love with, and spend my life with. I've never stopped loving you Kagome, not even for a second."

Kagome was extremely touched "Kenshiro, I heard you tell Inuyasha about your feelings for me. I never said anything because I was afraid of hurting you. I think it was then that I started to realize my feelings for you. And after some counseling from Arashi, Raidou and Kazuma, and a long talk with Ichigo before we left, I finally realized what all of it meant. I'm in love with you Kenshiro, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Kenshiro's grin never faltered ' _Well, I'll just beat the crap out of those three idiots later. Still, I'd better thank Ichigo for that._ Now then, let's do this Kagome." and they turned their attention to the Shikon jewel.

"Shikon jewel, I'm ready to make my wish." Kagome declared ' _If Kenshiro hadn't come, I would've given into my fear of the darkness, and I never would've found the correct wish. But now, with Kenshiro beside me, I'm not afraid anymore!_ Shikon jewel, disappear! Forever!" and with that, the jewel shattered, the darkness being enveloped by a pure light.

Within the darkness, Midoriko stopped fighting a the light enveloped her, and she disappeared, along with the demons.

As Naraku was hit by the light, he opened his eyes and smiled "I feel so warm… So this is how it feels to be at peace…" and with that, he disappeared.

"It's over now." Kagome whispered

Kenshiro nodded "Yeah. It's finally over. Kagome, now that I have a chance, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled "Yes. I will." and they kissed once more, as a white light appeared before them, before Midoriko appeared in front of them "Kenshiro Kamikaze. Kagome Higurashi. Thanks to you, the Shikon jewel is gone forever, and the world is safe. And for that, I thank you. As a reward, I shall grant you one wish."

Kenshiro went up to her "Lady Midoriko, my wish is to revive all of those who have died due to the actions of Naraku and his allies, with the exception of those who don't wish to return, with no memory of how they died."

"Your wishes have been granted, now my soul may rest in peace." and with that, she vanished as the white light surrounded Kenshiro and Kagome.

Kenshiro, Kagome and Kazuma suddenly appeared in the well, in front of their family and friends.

Kenshiro grinned "Hey. What'd we miss?"

Kagome almost immediately had a tearful reunion with her family "I'm fine, Kenshiro saved my life."

Kenshiro smiled and gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips as he slung his arm over her shoulder "Well, why wouldn't I save my girlfriend?"

Everyone started choking on their own spit.

Ichigo and the guys patted him on the shoulder "Way to go man, you finally did it."

Kenshiro grinned and nodded "Yeah. Just one thing…" he drew the Ryuuga "How long have you guys, minus Ichigo, known that Kagome overheard me telling Inuyasha I love her, and never told me?"

Without a word, the three started running, with Kenshiro hot on their trails.

Kagome smiled at her new boyfriend, but noticed a spiritual energy signature form above them.

She looked, but she didn't see anyone there…


	22. Epilogue

**(Epilogue/ A New Beginning)**

Almost 3 months had passed since the final battle with Naraku and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, and things had died down. Well, for the most part anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro finished packing all of the stuff in his room "Alright, that's just about it."

"So you're done?" asked Kazuma from the doorway.

"Just about. I'd better get going soon, I've only got a week to get this stuff to Karakura before the new term begins. It's gonna take me at least 3 days to move all my stuff on foot."

"You're really running?"

"Yeah, it's only about 30 minutes on foot for me, but I've got a lot of stuff to move to my new apartment."

"I see. Well then, I think it's time you have this." Kazuma suddenly pulled out a large wooden box "This has been passed down in our family for the past 400 years, meant to give it to the youngest Kamikaze boy of the 21st century generation. I'm pretty sure that's you."

"400 years, huh?" Kenshiro paused, taking a moment to recall his final conversation with Inuyasha and everyone else from the Feudal Era.

(Flashback- Right before Kenshiro took off after Kagome inside the Meido)

Kenshiro braced his Ryuuga, charging a Meido Zangetsuha 'Please Ryuuga, take me to Kagome!' he was about to fire it, but stopped.

"What are you doing?! Go after her!" Koga barked.

"I know, but…"

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's just… after I save Kagome and we get rid of the jewel, what reason will I have to come back here again? I'll just have to return home to my time and resume my life. This is it guys, after this the adventure's over."

"Will we ever see you again?" Shippo whimpered.

Kenshiro knelt down and ruffled his hair "I wouldn't say never Shippo, we'll see each other again someday. I don't know where, I don't know when and I don't know how, but I know we will, and that's enough. But for now, this is goodbye you guys." he looked at the little fox "Shippo, promise me you'll become a great fox demon." he turned to the younger demon slayer "Kohaku, you've got a new life thanks to Kikyo and I want you to live it to the fullest." he turned to the priestesses "Kaede, Kikyo, thank you both for everything." he looked over to the great demon with the incredible sword and bowed "Sesshomaru, I cannot begin to thank you for all you've done for me." he looked to his rival "Koga, I promise you that we'll have our rematch someday." he looked to the monk and the demon slayer "Miroku, Sango my friends, thank you for always being there for me. I wish the both of you all of the happiness in the world." then he turned to the half-demon "Inuyasha… Where do I begin? You're the one I've been with the longest out of any of them. You've helped me so many times, even putting aside your grudge against Sesshomaru to aid me and my love for Kagome. I can't think of any words to say, so let me express it with this." he grabbed the beads around Inuyasha's neck, and he gently lifted them off and handed them to Kikyo "The greatest gift I can give to you, my friend, is freeing you of your greatest burden. Now then, our journey has ended." he opened a portal with Meido Zangetsuha "Farewell my true friends, until we meet again." and with that, he leapt through the portal.

 **(Flashback End)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshiro sighed _'Looking back, I didn't realize how much I'd miss all of them. If I missed them so much in just a few months, how would they manage for 500 years?'_

"Kenshiro." Kazuma snapped him out of his thoughts "Like I was saying, I think you should be the one to open it."

"Alright. Wait, what's this?" Kenshiro looked at the note on top of the box.

 _Kenshiro,_

If you're reading this, then it means that a full 500 years have passed since we last saw you after Naraku was defeated.

Things have changed since you were gone.

Miroku and Sango got married, Koga married that wolf-demon girl Ayame, Inuyasha married Kikyo, and everyone who died because of the actions of Naraku and his allies were revived.

Well, almost everyone. Shippo's parents and Miroku's relatives who were killed by the Wind Tunnel weren't revived because Naraku's actions didn't directly harm them and there weren't any remains, respectively.

Just know that even if we're gone from this world, we're still with you and Kagome in your hearts.

Until we meet again,

Inuyasha

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Koga

Sesshomaru

Kenshiro opened the box and looked at the contents _'It's like every one of them gave some kind of momento. Inuyasha's beads of subjugation, Koga's beads of subjugation, a talisman from Miroku, one of Sango's many, many blades, Shippo's top and Sesshomaru's... what is this?'_ he held up what looked like a patch of fur _'Is this part of his fluff? Weird, but then again, what could Sesshomaru have given?'_

"Are you taking that with you?" asked Kazuma.

"I need something to remember them by. My Ryuuga power is fading more and more every day, who knows how long I have before it's gone for good? I may not have known them long, but they've shaped me in a lot of ways. In some ways, they're some of the best friends I've ever had, second only to Ichigo."

"You've really grown up. Mom and dad would be proud of you."

"I hope so. Well I'd better get moving, it'll take a good long while to get all of this stuff there on foot. _And yet, somewhere in my heart, I don't think my adventure's over, at least not yet.'_


End file.
